Bokura no Gash Bell! -Oneshots-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Serie de one-shots basados en el fanfic "Bokura no Gash Bell". LINK DEL FANFIC (Borrar espacios para acceder): www.fanfiction. n e t / s / 11323538/1/Bokura-no-Gash-Bell
1. Una Rosa

_**¡HOLA! xHimemikoYukix aquí! ^^/ este es el primer one-shot que escribo, así que espero que les guste XDD**_

 ** _Espero reviews suyos acerca de él :3_**

 ** _NOTA: Los one-shots que escriba NO tienen relación con el fic original, es decir, no afectan en nada la historia original, solamente se basa en el mismo lugar, espacio y usando los personajes de dicho fanfic._**

 ** _En caso de contener spoiler yo misma lo advertiré :v_**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les guste ^^/_**

* * *

 **Nombre: "Una Rosa"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Es el cumpleaños de Kurumi y ha recibido un regalo por parte de Gash...pero lo más impactante son las palabras que el pequeño Rey pronuncia para ella...**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"UNA ROSA"_

La pequeña Kurumi estaba observando fijamente el objeto que estaba recibiendo de Zeon.

-¿Para mí? –

-Feliz cumpleaños. – Un bello collar plateado con un adorno rojo en forma de fénix fue puesto en el cuello de Kurumi por el chico peligris. – Cumples 10 ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Kurumi se sonrojó un poco. – Es la primera vez que me regalas algo. –

-Cállate. – Zeon desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos. – Terminé. –

-Gracias, Zeon… - La chica le sonrió. – Es muy lindo. –

-No digas nada. – El chico se giró. – Tengo que irme, hay una maldita junta de Generales y padre me prohibió faltar, adiós. –

-¡Adiós! – Kurumi le sonrió gentilmente.

Kurumi salió a dar un paseo por el inmenso jardín del castillo.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Martel hoy? – La chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba. - ¿Recordará que hoy es mi cumpleaños? –

-¡Kurumi-chan! – Un Mamodo rubio algo energético llegó corriendo hacia Kurumi.

-Hola, Gash. – Kurumi le sonrió y se detuvo. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡Fe-Feliz cumpleaños! – El chico le extendió una rosa roja muy linda. - ¡Toma! –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se confundió un poco, pero tomó la rosa de todas maneras. - ¿Una rosa? –

-¡Unu! – Gash sonrió pero luego notó la expresión de la pelinegra. - ¿No te…gusta…? –

-No, no es eso… - Kurumi fingió una sonrisa. – Pero me ha…sorprendido. –

-Ya veo…Perdón, pero las demás no han florecido. –

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Gash? Tu jardín está lleno de rosas… -

-Unu, pero el rosal que planté apenas tenía esta florecida…las demás siguen cerradas… ¿Debí plantarlo antes? –

-¿Eh? ¿Tú plantaste…un rosal? –

-¡Unu! Koruru y Cherish me dijeron como plantarlo, pero creo que lo hice demasiado tarde… -

-¿Por qué plantaste un rosal? –

-¡Quería darte un montón de rosas! Por alguna razón me recuerdan mucho a ti, en especial esas rosas. – El chico apuntó a la rosa en manos de la chica. – Pero no quería comprarlas, así que las planté yo mismo, pero no florecieron… -

-Gash… - Kurumi sonrió y miró fijamente la rosa en sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – _"Qué idiota soy…tan solo con esto…me siento muy feliz…" –_

-¿Unu? – Gash bajó la mirada. – Lo sabía…no te gustó… -

-No, no es eso… - La chica sonrió y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. – Me ha gustado, gracias… - Kurumi se acercó al Mamodo y le besó en la mejilla. – _"Es sorprendente como un detalle tan simple venido de Gash…pueda hacerme tan feliz…" –_

-Kurumi-chan… - Gash se sonrojó y tocó su mejilla con algo de timidez.

-Gash ¿qué soy yo para ti? – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-¿Unu…? – El chico pensó unos momentos y luego le sonrió con amabilidad. - ¡Una rosa! –

-¿Una rosa? –

-¡Unu! –

-¿A qué refieres con una rosa? –

-¡Su Majestad, se le cita en la reunión! –

-¡Unu, ya voy! – Gash miró a Kurumi. - ¡Descúbrelo tú misma! ¡Adiós! – El chico salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo.

-¡Espera, Gash! Se fue… - Kurumi suspiró y miró la rosa en sus manos. - ¿Una rosa…? ¿A qué te refieres, Gash? No lo entiendo… -

Kurumi no entendía el comentario de Gash… ¿Por qué, para él, Kurumi era una rosa? ¿Cuál es el significado de esas palabras? Es algo tan pequeño y tan simple…que tal vez la chica no lo entiende aún… ¿Puedes entenderlo? Entonces dime… **¿Qué significa una rosa para ti?**


	2. Un Dulce Detalle

**Nombre: "Un Dulce Detalle"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Romance**

 **Descripción: "¡¿Quién hace tanto escándalo a las 9 am?!" Fue el grito de una furiosa Kurumi que deseaba dormir un poco más esa mañana de Domingo, pero el cansancio se esfuma al descubrir quién causaba tanto ruido en un tranquilo día...**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"UN DULCE DETALLE"_

La luz entraba gentilmente por la ventana de la habitación, el reloj marcaba las 9 am y todos aún descansaban plácidamente en el hogar Takamine…Martel se había ido de gira a Tokio y no regresaría hasta entrada la primavera, así que decidió dejar a su pequeña Mamodo bajo el cuidado de Kiyomaro.

La dulce Mamodo pelinegra dormía plácidamente en el futón que le habían puesto en la habitación de huéspedes, a su lado estaba un futón vació…todo era tranquilo, hasta que un golpe acompañado de varios sonidos de cosas cayendo se escuchó resonar por toda la casa.

-¡¿Quién está haciendo tanto escándalo?! –

Kurumi se levantó furiosa, era Domingo y deseaba descansar debido a que toda la semana se la pasó trabajando de "maid" en un café cercano al parque, los desvelos la habían dejado agotada y el que se suponía que sería su día de descanso fue rápidamente arruinado con tremendo escándalo ensordecedor.

-¡Mataré a quién sea que está haciendo tanto ruido! –

Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó furiosa hacia la cocina, lugar de dónde provenía todo el ruido, estaba tan enojada que ni se percató de que su compañero de cuarto no estaba.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Haces demasiado ruido! –

Kurumi se paró en la puerta de la cocina y se quedó confundida al ver a Gash tirado en el suelo, había mezcla de betún de chocolate, batido de fresa, dulces, chispas de colores y trozos de fresas regados en toda la cocina, habían bastantes cacerolas y ollas sucias, el cuerpo del Mamodo rubio estaba totalmente manchado con todos los ingredientes que ensuciaban la cocina del hogar también.

-¡¿Gash?! ¡¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?! ¡Planeaba dormir hasta recuperarme completamente y ya no lo podré hacer! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo exactamente?! Y además ¿qué es todo este desastre? –

La chica cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta, Gash solo se levantó y tomó un pastelillo que extendió hacia la chica.

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi-chan, toma! –

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto…? –

Kurumi lo tomó y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que dicho pastelillo tenía su nombre escrito con chocolate, el enfado desapareció en ese mismo momento y se convirtió en una sensación agradable que la tranquilizó.

-Unu, estaba intentando cocinarlo, pero no entendía mucho la receta y terminé haciendo un desastre… - Gash puso su mano detrás de su nuca y cerró uno de sus ojos mientras miraba a Kurumi. – Perdón por despertarte… -

-Gash… - Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en su rostro, al parecer toda la ira que sentía había desaparecido por completo. – Eres un tonto. –

-Unu…Lo siento. – Gash sonrió inocentemente.

-Pero ¿sabes? – Kurumi puso el pastelillo en la mesa y le retiró la fresa que lo adornaba mientras se acercaba a Gash. – Me gusta este rey tonto. –

La pequeña Mamodo besó con dulzura los labios de Gash y lo hizo sonrojarse, unos segundos después se separó de él y mordió la fresa que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Entonces no estás enojada porque te desperté? – Gash la miró inocentemente mientras tenía su mano sobre su boca y la cabeza un poco agachada, dando una imagen de lo más encantadora y tierna.

-Lo estaba, pero no puedo enojarme con la persona que cocinó para mí un pastelillo. – Kurumi puso el resto de la fresa en la boca de Gash para poder darle una mordida al postre.

-Lo hice porque eres mi amiga. – Gash la miró después de comerse la fresa en su boca, pero desvió su mirada y apretó un pedazo de su mano con sus pequeñas manos. – Perdón si te hice pensar otras cosas, fue mi culpa…yo aun no entiendo esos sentimientos que tienes por mí, por eso no puedo corresponderte, al menos no aún… -

-Eso lo sé, tontito. – Kurumi le sonrió y lo abrazó. – Pero me prometiste que intentarías corresponderme cuando los entendieras ¿verdad? Así que puedo esperar un poco más…hasta ese día… -

-Unu…Kurumi-chan… - Gash se sonrojó un poco.

-No importa si me quieres como yo te quiero o no, simplemente con estar junto a ti me es suficiente por ahora… -

Ambos se quedaron así durante un rato y luego se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Gash acercó lentamente su rostro hacia Kurumi, la chica se sonrojó pero no se movió, sabía muy bien qué planeaba hacer el pequeño rey, se acercó más y más, estaban tan cerca hasta que…

-¡¿Qué es todo este desastre?! –

Hana Takamine, la madre de Kiyomaro, entró a la cocina y los interrumpió al ver tremendo desastre.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto, Gash-chan, Kurumi-chan?! –

-¡¿Ha-Hana-dono?! – Ambos voltearon a verla inmediatamente mientras gritaban al unísono, les había dado un susto de muerte con tremendo grito (y más por el estado de trance en el que estaban).

-¡Inmediatamente lo limpiarán, ¿entendido?! –

-¡U-Unu! ¡Fue culpa mía, enseguida lo limpio! – Gash tomó una franela mojada y un trapeador y comenzó a limpiar.

-¡Vamos Kurumi-chan, ayúdalo también! – Hana miró a la pelinegra, quien seguía en su lugar toda atontada.

-S-Sí… - Fue casi un quejido que emitió la pequeña…

Kurumi suspiró resignada y comenzó a ayudar a Gash con la limpieza, su rostro reflejaba decepción…si tan solo Hana hubiera llegado un minuto después…tal vez podría hacer recibido un beso de Gash, ni modo, sería para la próxima…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí ^^/**

 **Aquí les comparto el segundo one-shot de Bokura no Gash Bell, espero que les haya gustado CC:**

 **Esto se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen que pronto dibujaré con Gash y Kurumi :3 sé que es un poco corto y sin sentido, pero tenía que hacerlo (?)**

 **En fin, espero reviews y los invito a leer el fanfic original, el cual pueden encontrar en mi cuenta ^^/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	3. Príncipe Arrogante

**Nombre: "Príncipe Arrogante"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance y pseudo-humor**

 **Descripción: Zeon es un Príncipe arrogante que le gusta molestar a la gente. Es alguien diferente estando con su hermano Gash o con su amiga de la infancia Kurumi, pero hoy la pelinegra descubrirá un lado del peligris que jamás había visto…Y Zeon aprenderá que llevarle la contraria a Kiyomaro no es tan bueno como pensaba.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"PRINCIPE ARROGANTE"_

-Los odio a todos… - Kurumi exclamó con rencor. – Realmente los odio. – Volvió a remarcar con ese tonito de enfado a los humanos frente a ella.

-Kurumi, no tienes por qué enfadarte tanto. – Martel suspiró. – Kiyo-chan y yo debemos ir a la escuela, y ya nos han regañado muchas veces por SU culpa. – La castaña de ojos naranjas remarcó lo último.

-Pero siempre llevan a Gash y a Zeon, no es justo. – Kurumi cruzó los brazos.

-No los llevamos…ELLOS se llevan solos. – Kiyomaro agregó con un tonó nervioso mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

-A ellos no les dicen nada… - Kurumi hizo un puchero esta vez.

-Si lo hiciéramos, no importa a quien regañe primero, Gash terminará llorando y Zeon rompiéndome los brazos… - Kiyomaro se puso de pie mientras sentía un escalofrío que lo recorría al recordar al gemelo de Gash.

-De igual manera Gash está en el Mundo Mamodo hoy. – Martel miró a su compañera. – Al menos sus clases de Rey sirven para evitar que se infiltre en el colegio. –

-¡Pero me quedaré sola! ¡Eso es peor! – Kurumi exclamó con un tono de "Sufrimiento" y rencor mezclados.

-¿Y yo no cuento? – Zeon hizo aparición sentado en las escaleras. – Estoy aquí ¿recuerdas? –

-Es cierto, él estaba aquí… - Kiyomaro apuntó hacia el Mamodo con algo de incertidumbre. – Como no me ha venido a molestar, ni siquiera lo había notado. –

-Oh ¿entonces estás diciendo que extrañas que te moleste? – Zeon sonrió con malicia, no era raro que molestara a Kiyomaro las 24 horas del día. – Eso me hace sentir tan feliz. – Un tono sarcástico y burlón se notó en la voz del peligris.

-Esto es peor que estar sola… - Kurumi agachó la cabeza resignada.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – Zeon se puso de pie algo molesto. – Disculpa que no sea "tu amado Gash". – La voz del peligris estaba llena de… ¿celos? Bueno, al menos eso pareció.

-¿Eh? – Kiyomaro y Martel miraron confundidos a Zeon, era normal que se quejaran de él, pero era nuevo que el Mamodo se enfureciera porque alguien lo rechazara. "¿Será porque es Kurumi?" Fue el pensamiento de ambos humanos, pero decidieron no darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. – Kiyomaro abrió la puerta mientras tomaba su maletín y el de Martel. – Nos vemos. –

-Volveremos en la tarde, traten de no quemar la casa. – Martel lo recalcó un poco, y el hecho de que la última vez que se quedaron a solas la casa Takamine casi terminó incendiada no es precisamente la causa ¿o sí? – Adiós. –

Sin más palabras, ambos humanos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a su escuela. Gash tenía clases de leyes con A-Su desde la mañana hasta la tarde, Dufaux iba a la misma escuela de Kiyomaro y Martel (al menos él si se va temprano, no como los otros dos), Hana estaría fuera haciendo las compras para la remodelación del cuarto de Zeon y Dufaux (¿recuerdan que mencioné el accidente donde la casa casi se quema? Bueno, el cuarto de estos dos fue el afectado) y Umagon pasaría la semana con Sunbeam, así que, el día de hoy, la casa estaría sola para Zeon y Kurumi.

-Realmente los odio a todos… - Kurumi murmuró mientras intentaba no salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Bueno. – Zeon cruzó los brazos, estaba un poco más calmado. - ¿Quieres hacer algo o seguirás lamentándote por estar a solas conmigo? – Zeon desvió la mirada, tenía una expresión de indignación y sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas. – Entiendo que todos los amigos de Gash me teman, ellos solamente conocen mi lado "malo", pero creía que tú eras diferente… -

-¿Eh? No me disgustas, Zeon. – Kurumi lo miró con algo de confusión, no entendía el enfado repentino de su amigo. – Jamás dije que fueras una molestia o algo parecido. –

-No lo dijiste con esas palabras, pero te quejaste con esos humanos cuando dijeron que te quedarías conmigo. – El chico bajó la mirada. – Eres irritante a veces, pero quise creer que eras mi amiga. –

-¡Soy tu amiga! – Kurumi hizo un puchero. - ¡Siempre he sido tu amiga! ¿O acaso me alejé de ti en Faudo cuando casi me matas? –

-Lo hiciste. – El chico cerró los ojos, ahora solo era un intento de molestar a la pelinegra como siempre. – Pero después viniste a rogarme que te perdonara. –

-Cá-Cállate… - Kurumi desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada. – Eres demasiado bruto a veces… -

-Y tú eres irritante y fastidiosa pero nadie te dice nada. – Zeon sonrió con burla.

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi le gritó, el puchero se agrandó al grado que Kurumi se acercó a él y quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Zeon la miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió con gracia. - ¿Quieres que te bese o algo así? –

-¿Q-Qué? – Kurumi quedó "knock out" con las palabras de Zeon, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rosado.

-Oh, no lo niegas… - Zeon, sin dejar de sonreír con burla, tomó a Kurumi de la cintura y la juntó con su cuerpo, quedando más cerca que nunca. - ¿Entonces debería hacerlo? –

-¿Qué? – Kurumi seguía en el mismo estado de conmoción, esta vez su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

-¿Acaso es todo lo que sabes decir? Qué aburrido. – Zeon la soltó y cruzó los brazos de nuevo. – Esperaba que gritaras algo como "no, yo solo besaré a Gash" o algo por el estilo. –

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? – Kurumi reaccionó ante la burla del peligris y no pudo evitar hacer un puchero mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo. – Yo puedo besar a quienquiera y cuando yo quiera. –

-Oh ¿enserio? – Zeon sonrió de nuevo con burla.

-Sí, enserio. – Kurumi cruzó los brazos sin dejar de hacer el puchero.

-Demuéstralo. – Zeon sonreía con más emoción cada vez que le metía ¿cizaña a Kurumi? – Tranquila, no le diré a Gash que lo "defraudaste". –

-¡Deja de decir eso! Gash y yo no somos más que amigos… - Kurumi jugueteó con sus dedos. – Así que…supongo que no puede decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer. –

-¿Entonces estás diciendo que puedo hacer esto sin temores? – Zeon arrojó a Kurumi contra la pared y la arrinconó, el rubor de la chica se intensificó, el peligris juraría que podía ver el corazón de la pelinegra palpitar en su pecho a punto de salirse.

-No juegues…así… - Kurumi intentó hablar como pudo, su rostro estaba tan caliente como un volcán en erupción. – No es…gracioso… -

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy jugando? – Zeon acercó su rostro al de Kurumi, estaba a dos centímetros o menos de rozar sus labios contra los de ella. – A mí no pueden decirme nada, ni Gash ni tú… - Zeon se acercó un poco más a Kurumi, estaban a unos milímetros de ¿besarse?

-Detente…Zeon… - Kurumi estaba completamente roja, si no terminaba desmayándose por el "calor", terminaría con el corazón fuera de su cuerpo con esos latidos, podía sentir la respiración de Zeon y su aliento llegaba hasta ella, era un olor… - Zeon… - La expresión de Kurumi cambió a una irritada y, junto a ello, detuvo el rostro del peligris con su mano. – Zeon… ¿tocaste la botella de la repisa que te dijo Kiyomaro que no fueras a tocar, verdad…? –

-Tal vez ¿por qué? – Zeon seguía sonriendo con burla.

-Tú… ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – El grito de la furiosa Kurumi ensordeció al Mamodo peligris después de que fuera golpeado con gran fuerza en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea, duele mucho! – Zeon se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas mientras sobaba su cabeza. - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –

-¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?! ¡Tienes 10 años y estás totalmente borracho, estúpido mocoso! – Kurumi, del enfado, se colocó sus zapatos y salió de la casa "tirando humo por la cabeza".

-¡Duele…! – Bueno, el Mamodo solamente se quedó ahí intentando calmar su dolor.

 ** _~Al Día Siguiente~_**

-¡Ya nos vamos! – Kiyomaro gritó desde el piso de abajo para avisar que se retiraban a su jornada escolar.

-¡Que les vaya bien! – Kurumi los despidió mientras estaba sentada en las escaleras leyendo un libro que Martel le había obsequiado el día anterior.

-¿Y ese milagro? ¿Hoy no te quejarás por querer ir con nosotros? – Martel cerró su boca demasiado tarde.

-No puedo, tengo que cuidar de Zeon. – Kurumi siguió con su lectura.

-Es cierto, no ha venido a molestarme desde ayer… - Kiyomaro se preocupó, era extraño que Zeon NO estuviera molestándolo. - ¿Está enfermo? –

-Tiene resaca. – Kurumi respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Resaca? – Kiyomaro se soltó riendo a carcajadas, su risa fue tanta que logró llegar hasta los oídos de cierto Mamodo en cama.

-¡CALLATE! – Zeon gritó desde su habitación, tapaba su cara con la almohada intentando calmar su dolor. - ¡Maldición…! –

-Eres un crío. – Dufaux estaba sentado al lado de su Mamodo.

-¡Cállate tú también, Dufaux…! – Zeon respondió con irritación, pero incluso su misma voz lo molestaba.

-Es impresionante como quedaste tan ebrio con solo media copa… - Dufaux soltó una risa, sí…es raro, pero lo hizo.

-¡Maldición, no te burles de mí…! – Zeon apretó con fuerza la almohada en su rostro.

Y de esa manera, Zeon aprendió que un niño de 10 años no debe tomar el vino de Seitarou Takamine solo para llevarle la contraria a Kiyomaro…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí ta :v**

 **Bueno, admitiré que es una de las pendejadas más grandes que he escrito, pero deben admitir que fue buena (al menos a mi gusto xDD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado uvu creo que era bueno varias un poco del GashxKurumi ¿no? Aunque no fue precisamente romance, pero bueh... XDD**

 **Opiniones, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, traumas, quejas, comentarios, etc. déjenlos en los review .w. si quieren un one-shot en especial pueden pedirlo y veré que se hace xD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	4. Pensamientos

**Nombre: "Pensamientos"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Gash Bell**

 **Género: No tiene en sí, así que lo clasificaremos como Cosas de la vida, pseudo-humor y pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: Gash es muy unido a su hermano mayor Zeon y a su amiga Kurumi, pero ¿qué piensa el pequeño rey acerca de ellos dos?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"PENSAMIENTOS"_

 ** _*POV Gash*_**

 _Desde que era pequeño siempre quise un hermano mayor… "¡Debe ser genial tener uno!" era lo que pensaba… Cuando descubrí la existencia de Zeon, mi gemelo hermano mayor, me sentí sumamente feliz, después de todo tenía una familia… Una madre, un padre y, sobre todo, el hermano mayor que siempre quise…_

-¡Date prisa Gash! Comienzo a aburrirme y aun no nos vamos. – Zeon estaba cruzado de brazos en la entrada, gritándole a su hermano menor que aún estaba en la habitación.

-¡Ya casi termino, Zeon! – Gash estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila.

 _Después de que la batalla para decidir al Rey Mamodo terminara, Zeon, Kurumi-chan y yo hemos estado juntos siempre… Zeon ya no es el mismo Mamodo que solía ser, ahora es mi adorado hermano mayor que me sobreprotege y se preocupa por mí._

-¡Gash! ¡Si no bajas inmediatamente nos iremos sin ti! –

-¡No seas malo Kiyomaro! ¡Solo necesito guardar unas cosas más! –

-¡Entonces te quedas, adiós! –

-¡KIYOMAROOO! – Se escuchó el gritó y llanto desesperado de Gash provenir desde arriba.

Zeon pateó a Kiyomaro en las rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo, el pelinegro estaba sobándose la parte afectada mientras se quejaba de dolor, el peligris cruzó los brazos mientras lo miraba.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Zeon?! – Kiyomaro le gruñó a Zeon.

-Te lo mereces, hiciste llorar a Gash. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No le hice nada! –

-¡Le dijiste que le íbamos a dejar aquí! Es tu Mamodo ¿no? ¡Entonces preocúpate más por él y deja de hacerlo llorar por tus idioteces! –

-Mira quien habla… El "hermano mayor" que intentó asesinarle dentro de Faudo. – Kiyomaro le sacó la lengua a Zeon.

-¡Cállate maldito humano! – Zeon comenzó a pisotear a Kiyomaro, aprovechando que él estaba en el suelo de todas maneras.

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Zeon! – Kiyomaro estaba adolorido de su cuerpo por los ataques del peligris. - ¡Dufaux, ayúdame! ¡Quítamelo de encima! –

-¿Y por qué yo? –

-¡Es tu Mamodo ¿no?! ¡Controla a tu perro! –

-¿Perro…? – Zeon agachó la mirada mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. - ¿A quién acabas de llamar "perro"…? ¡Tú maldito humano! – Zeon levantó su mirada llena de ira y apuntó su mano derecha hacia Kiyomaro. - ¡Dufaux, un conjuro! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kiyomaro se cubrió con sus brazos, pero se sorprendió que nada apareció de la mano de Zeon. - ¿Eh? –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Dufaux?! ¡Te dije que un hechizo! – Zeon volteó enojado hacia su compañero.

-… ¿Eres realmente estúpido, verdad? – Dufaux miraba a Zeon.

-… ¿ah? - Zeon no dijo nada, solamente corrió a aventarle golpes a Dufaux mientras le lanzaba amenazas de muerte. - ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme estúpido a mí?! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te despedazaré y después te comeré! –

-… - Dufaux, gracias a su habilidad "Comunicador de la Respuesta" lograba esquivar con facilidad los ataques de Zeon. – Eres una persona fácil de hacer enojar, Zeon. –

-¡Cállate! ¡Te voy a arrancar las cuerdas vocales y se las daré de comer al animal de Kiyomaro! –

-¡¿Y por qué a mí?! Además ¡¿Qué acabas de llamarme?! ¡Tú, maldito duende! – Kiyomaro se puso de pie mientras se sobaba las zonas heridas.

-¡Unu! ¡Ya estoy listo! – Gash bajó las escaleras para notar a un Zeon furioso tratando de asesinar a Dufaux, a Kiyomaro herido y sobándose dichas zonas dañadas y a un Dufaux esquivando con tranquilidad los mortales golpes, patadas y mordidas del peligris. - ¿Qué sucede aquí? –

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA POR TARDAR TANTO! – Zeon y Kiyomaro le gritaron furiosos a Gash.

-¿Unu? ¿Y yo qué hice? – Gash se apuntó a sí mismo sin comprender lo que sucedía.

 _Este es mi hermano Zeon, a pesar de que ha cambiado mucho su forma de ser…Sigue disfrutando de molestar a Kiyomaro y a Dufaux, además de que aun amenaza de muerte a la gente y se irrita fácilmente… Pero, aun así, se preocupa mucho por mí y por eso le quiero mucho. Puede llegar a enfadarse conmigo y gritarme, también suele regañarme muchas veces… Pero sé que me quiere, por eso no le doy importancia a esas cosas y disfruto mis momentos con mi adorado hermano mayor._

-Ya veo, así que eso pasó. – Gash estaba comiendo unos dulces que Zeon le había comprado a Gash (o mejor dicho que obligó a Zeon a comprárselos). – Gracias por los dulces, Zeon. –

-"¿Gracias?" ¡¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?! – Zeon se puso de pie para reñir a su hermano menor. - ¡No vuelvas a hacerme berrinches en la tienda! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Deberías comportarte como un rey de vez en cuando ¿sabes?! –

-Ahora sabes la razón por la cual no llevo a Gash a la tienda. – Kiyomaro estaba sentado en el césped tranquilo mientras Dufaux curaba sus heridas. – Por cierto, gracias por esto Dufaux. –

-¿Gracias? – Dufaux lo miró fijamente. – Te voy a cobrar. – El chico siguió curando las heridas de Kiyomaro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me vas a cobrar por curarme?! –

-Tuve que comprar las vendas, los parches y el desinfectante. – Dufaux seguía el trabajo. – Y no traía dinero. –

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces con qué las compraste? –

-Con mi dinero. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. – Así que tienen que pagarme. –

-¿Y ese enano de dónde sacó dinero? – Kiyomaro apuntó a Zeon.

-¡Zeon ha estado ahorrando las pagas de Mamá-dono! – Gash continuó comiéndose sus dulces.

-Así es, al menos YO sí sé ahorrar, no como otras personas que se gastan el dinero estúpidamente. – Zeon miró a los tres presentes.

-¿Estás hablando de mí? – Los tres hablaron al unísono mientras se apuntaban a sí mismos.

-Serán tontos… - Zeon suspiró y pasó sus manos hacia su cintura. – Además ¿a qué hora piensan llegar Kurumi y Martel? Están tardando. –

-Martel y Kurumi-chan se han vuelto muy populares. – Gash se puso de pie entusiasmado. – Lo más probable es que un montón de sus fans las hayan detenido en el camino. –

-Ah, es cierto… Kurumi también es una idol en este mundo ¿cierto?, lo había olvidado. –

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi-chan es una idol junto a Martel! – El rubio rio con ternura. - ¡Me voy a jugar! – Gash tomó a Vulcan 300 de su brazo y comenzó a correr colina abajo. - ¡Vuela Vulcan! ¡Vuela, vuela! –

-¡Espera Gash! ¡Te vas a caer! – Zeon trató de detener a su hermano, pero ya era tarde, Gash ya estaba corriendo colina abajo sin prestarle atención. – Maldición, le he dicho que me escuche. –

-Es un niño de 10 años Zeon… Deberías relajarte y jugar con él. – Kiyomaro miró a Zeon.

-Cállate. – Zeon se volteó hacía donde estaba Gash corriendo. - ¡Ah! ¡Espera Gash! ¡Ten cuidado, vas a chocar con…! – Antes de terminar la frase, Gash ya había chocado con alguien.

-U-Unu… - La cabeza de Gash le daba vueltas, tremenda caída y toda esa velocidad con la que corría colina abajo lo habían mareado. – Lo-Lo siento… No vi…a donde iba… -

-No te preocupes… ¿Pero te encuentras bien? – La persona con la que chocó puso su mano en las mejillas del chico tratando de detener la cabeza de Gash que se movía tambaleante por el mareo.

-U-Unu… E-Estoy bien… - El chico sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el frente. – Muchas gra-… - Se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de Kurumi tan cerca del suyo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna de nuevo… Si acercaba su cara unos 8 centímetros más alcanzaría los labios de la chica.

-¿Gash-kun…? ¿Estás bien? – Kurumi lo miraba confundida, no entendía el por qué estaba en ese estado, pero supuso que se debía a la caída.

 _Ella es Kurumi Allen, mi amiga desde los 6 años… Antes de que la batalla por el trono terminara, ella me declaró su amor… "Siempre te he amado" fue lo que dijo… Desde entonces no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cuando estamos tan cerca… Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi voz se escapa y siento mi rostro tibio… No sé a qué se deba, pero hago lo posible por ocultarlo… ¡Si Zeon me ve de esta manera seguro me reganaría de nuevo!_

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Kurumi más cerca de él, pegando la frente con la suya, el menor se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurumi-chan…?! ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué estás ha-ha-haciendo…?! – Gash ahora estaba más nervioso que antes.

-Revisaba tu temperatura. – Kurumi se apartó. – De repente te pusiste rojo y me preocupé, creí que tenías fiebre otra vez. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Pero estás bien, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. – La pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gra-Gracias… - Gash seguía nervioso.

-¡Llegas tarde! Maldita sea. – Zeon estaba riñéndole a Kurumi.

-¡Lo siento! – Kurumi puso su mano detrás de su nuca algo apenada. – Surgieron unos imprevistos… Y…ya sabes… -

-No, no lo sé. – Zeon apuntó hacia Dufaux y Kiyomaro. – Yo no soy como esos dos. –

-Cállate. – Kiyomaro y Dufaux lo miraron fijamente con ojos de irritación.

-¡Kiyomaro-kun! – Martel corrió hacia el herido preocupado. – Esas heridas… - La castaña suspiro. – ¿Zeon otra vez? –

-…Zeon otra vez… - Kiyomaro agachó la cabeza, pero la levantó de golpe después de que Dufaux le golpeara en ella. - ¡Eso dolió! –

-Deja de moverte, de lo contrario jamás terminaré. –

-¡Tu rodilla está herida Gash! – Kurumi miró la sangre que escurría del cuerpo herido del rubio. – Déjame limpiártela y curarte. –

-¿Eh? ¿Herida? – Gash miró a su herida y la notó, el nerviosismo de momentos antes había anestesiado el dolor. – No me había dado cuenta… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te dije que no corrieras así, Gash! – Zeon corrió furioso y preocupado hacia su hermano, no se dio cuenta de la piedra frente a él hasta que tropezó con ella.

Carcajadas fueron soltadas en ese momento por todos (si, incluido Dufaux… Eso era algo MUY raro) haciendo que Zeon el orgulloso se sonrojara y, a la vez, se enfureciera. El peligris se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¡DEJEN DE REIRSE, USTEDES MALDITOS! ¡LOS VOY A ASESINAR! –

 _Así es… Este es mi hermano mayor Zeon, y esta mi mejor amiga Kurumi-chan… Pueden ser gruñones, torpes, divertidos, serios, alegres… Pero me hacen sentir como una persona especial… Y el que sea el Rey de los Mamodos no afecta para nada nuestros lazos… Porque ellos estuvieron conmigo cuando no era nadie, porque ellos me siguieron cuando se los pedí, porque ellos me protegieron cuando lo necesité y…sobre todo… Porque son las personas más importantes para mí…_

* * *

 **Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí!**

 **Este one-shot originalmente componía un especial junto a otros dos, pero decidí traerlos para estos lados mejor, de igual manera esta es una colección de mis one-shots, así que prefiero tenerlos aquí todos a tenerlos regados por toda mi cuenta xDD en fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^/**

 **Pronto actualizaré Bokura no Gash Bell con el cap. 13, solo sean pacientes porque ahora trabajo en dos fansubs y tengo más trabajo _ pero de que actualizo, actualizo ^^7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Zeon Bell

**Nombre: "Zeon Bell"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Oshe, no lo sé (?) Ok'no, Zeon Bell :v**

 **Género: Cosas de la vida, reflexión y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Después de una pelea con Kurumi y Gash, Zeon decide salir a pasear por la ciudad para distraerse del disgusto, encontrándose con una escena que podría ser un deja-vú que le enseñará su error y lo ayudará a comprender el enfado de los dos seres más importantes para él.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"ZEON BELL"_

 ** _*POV Zeon*_**

 _Desde que nací se me fue inculcada una educación dura y dolorosa, sufrí fuertes entrenamientos con los mejores soldados del reino…Debido a ello, siempre estuve solo y, para mí, eso era mejor que estar con los mamodos débiles…Fue entonces cuando una pequeña luz entró en mi vida y me enseñó lo que es tener un amigo…Esa luz fue Kurumi, mi primer amiga…Ella fue la única persona que nunca me temió y, a pesar de que le gritara o intentara golpearla, siempre estaba ahí a mi lado para defenderme incluso de mi padre… "Ya es suficiente, si Zeon continua puede morir" era lo que siempre le decía a mi padre para que finalizara mis entrenamientos de ese día cuando yo ya no podía mover un dedo más…Nunca le importó si mi padre le castigaba o le hería, todos los días, sin falta, estaba ahí observándome y esperando el momento preciso para interferir en mis entrenamientos… Kurumi fue la primera persona…que me hizo sentirme feliz…_

-¿Por qué tengo que vestir esta ropa? – Zeon estaba cruzado de brazos: estaba usando una playera azul grisáceo de manga larga con una franja más oscura en cada manga, un short gris con una bolsa extra en cada lado, calcetines blancos y tenis del mismo color con partes azules de los mismos tonos de su camiseta. El cabello del chico estaba corto debido a una apuesta que hizo con Kiyomaro (la cual perdió). – Ya tengo suficiente con que ese idiota haya cortado mi cabello… ¡Ahora con esto me veo sumamente ridículo! -

-¡Pero si te ves adorable! – Los ojos de Kurumi brillaban con entusiasmo y felicidad. - ¡Realmente te ves lindo! –

-¡Ca-Cállate! – Zeon desvió la mirada debido a que se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Ya puedo ponerme mi manto de nuevo? Es más cómodo que esta ropa humana… -

-¿Prefieres usar ese "vestido" en vez de ropa para NIÑOS de tu edad? – Kiyomaro lo dijo, más que nada, con un tono de burla.

-¡No es vestido! ¡Es un manto mágico! – Zeon enfureció rápidamente. - ¡Además ¿a qué te refieres con "niños de mi edad"?! ¡Tengo 11 años, estúpido humano! –

-En este mundo sigues siendo considerado un niño. – Kiyomaro se burló nuevamente.

-¡Te arrancaré las malditas cuerdas vocales! – Zeon corrió hacia Kiyomaro para golpearlo, pero fue cargado y detenido por Dufaux. - ¡Suéltame y bájame! ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Bájame, Dufaux! – El Mamodo estaba pataleando, tirando golpes y moviéndose bruscamente, esperando que de esa manera su compañero le soltara.

-Deberías relajarte un poco Zeon. – Dufaux habló con su tono tranquilo de siempre. – Además ya te han dicho que esa ropa se te ve bien ¿no? –

-¡Ese no es el maldito problema! ¡El punto aquí es que me desharé de este estúpido humano ahora mismo y después me desharé de esta ropa! –

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Zeon?! – Kurumi llamó la atención de todos. - ¡¿Por qué dices algo así?! –

-¡Porque simplemente no me gusta esta ropa! ¡La odio! –

-¡Pero la elegí especialmente para ti! ¡Hana-dono incluso me acompañó a comprártela! –

-¡¿Y a mí qué me importa quién la eligió?! ¡No me agrada, eso es lo que importa! ¡Nadie te pidió que me compraras nada! –

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi lo miró con decepción, sucesivamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. – Eres cruel, Zeon… Hice algo bueno por ti y tú…eres cruel… ¡demasiado cruel! – La chica apretó un pedazo de su vestido. – Podrás ser un Príncipe… Podrás ser alguien muy poderoso… ¡Pero te arruina tu estúpido corazón de hielo! Puedes comprender muchas cosas… ¡¿Entonces por qué no puedes comprender los sentimientos de los demás?! –

-Cállate… - Zeon logró soltarse de Dufaux (aunque en realidad Dufaux fue quien le soltó) y situarse frente a Kurumi. – Has estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, así que debes conocer mis gustos ¿no es así? ¿Entonces por qué compraste algo que no me gusta? ¿Tan estúpida eres como para olvidar esas cosas? ¿O es que te esfuerzas más en comprar cosas que le gustarán a Gash que en las que me das a mí? – Esa última frase llevaba un tono de celos y reclamó.

-Tú… ¡Cállate! – Kurumi abofeteó a Zeon con rencor. – Eres de lo peor… ¡Eres de lo peor! – La chica se alejó del lugar, regresando a la habitación que compartía con Gash y Zeon en la casa de Kiyomaro.

-Bien hecho Zeon, la hiciste llorar. – Kiyomaro metió sus manos en su bolsillo.

-Hmph… - Zeon sobó su mejilla herida y sucesivamente volvió a cruzar los brazos. – Yo no he hecho nada, ella lloró sola porque no soportó la verdad. –

-No, sigues sin entenderlo Zeon. – Kiyomaro lo miró con seriedad esta vez. – A pesar de haber pasado bastante tiempo junto a ella ¿aún no puedes entender sus sentimientos? –

-No entiendo a qué te refieres. – Zeon desvió la mirada. – Pero estoy tranquilo, porque sé que no hice nada más que decir la verdad. –

-Bueno, creo que Kurumi debería entender que un corazón de hielo no se calienta con nada. – Esta vez Kiyomaro habló con su tono serio, lo cual extrañó más a Zeon.

-Unu… ¿Qué le pasa a Kurumi-chan? – Gash estaba bajando las escaleras con Vulcan 300 en sus manos. – Se encerró en la habitación y estaba llorando. –

-¿Se encerró? – Zeon se confundió más ¿por qué estaban haciendo tanto lío por algo que dijo?

-Zeon insultó el regalo que Kurumi le compró. – Kiyomaro respondió la duda de Gash. – Y el muy idiota no lo entiende. –

-Unu, eso no está bien Zeon. – Gash se acercó a su hermano mayor. – Deberías disculparte con ella, de esa manera Kurumi-chan se sentirá mejor. –

-¿Y por qué tengo que disculparme? Solo le he dicho la verdad. – Zeon volvió a cruzar los brazos, pero esta vez agachó un poco la mirada. – No entiendo por qué todos hacen este escándalo por una simple verdad. –

-No importa si es verdad o no lo que dijiste, es agradecer la atención que te fue dada. –

-¿Atención? ¿De qué hablas, Gash? Si ella me prestara la suficiente atención esto no habría pasado, todo es culpa de Kurumi. –

-Unu… Zeon, deberías entender los sentimientos de los demás. –

-¡Otra vez con eso! No necesito entender los sentimientos de alguien que no me entiende a mí. –

-¡No se trata de eso, Zeon! –

-¡Ya cállate! – Zeon finalmente terminó estallando. - ¡Me importa una mierda si está llorando o no! ¡Lo hace porque no pudo aceptar la verdad! ¡Eso no es mi culpa, es culpa de ella por ser tan débil! –

-¡Unu! – Gash se enfureció también. - ¡Cállate, Zeon! ¡Kurumi-chan está dando lo mejor de ella por nosotros! ¡Realmente se está esforzando en recuperar el tiempo que perdió en la batalla para decidir al Rey! ¡Y tú no le agradeces sus esfuerzos! ¡Eso es cruel! –

-¿Se está esforzando dices…? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ella solamente se esfuerza en atenderte a ti! ¡Si van a seguir con estas estupideces, entonces háganlo solos! – El peligris, del enojo, empujó a Dufaux y a Kiyomaro (quienes estaban cerca de la entrada) para salir de la casa después de aventar la puerta con sumo coraje. - ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Me regresaré al Mundo Mamodo y no volveré a venir con ellos! – Zeon continuó caminando por las calles sin fijarse hacia donde iba.

-Unu…Se fue… - Gash miraba fijamente a la puerta. – Kiyomaro, ¿por qué Zeon es tan frío? –

-Porque siempre vivió encerrado para entrenar. – Kiyomaro respondió. – Le dieron una educación tan dura que le hicieron olvidar su corazón y dejar de sentir otras emociones a parte del odio y el rencor… Es por eso que no entiende los sentimientos de los demás. –

-Unu… Eso es demasiado triste… - Gash abrazó a Vulcan con algo de tristeza. – Quiero ayudar a Zeon y a Kurumi-chan… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos, Vulcan? – Gash miró a su amigo de cartón. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mi hermano y a Kurumi-chan? –

-Tranquilo. – Dufaux despeinó un poco a Gash para tranquilizarlo. – En estos momentos Zeon está confuso, es por eso que se fue. –

-¿Unu? – Gash miró a Dufaux con atención. - ¿Confuso? –

-Sí, no entiende el por qué Kurumi lloró, tampoco entiende el porqué de la reacción de Kiyomaro y la tuya ante la situación. – Dufaux seguía tranquilo. – En estos momentos él está intentando encontrar una respuesta, es por eso que se fue. –

-Unu, ¿entonces debo dejar solo a Zeon? – Dufaux asintió, haciendo que Gash se tranquilizara un poco. – Entiendo, entonces haré un regalo para Kurumi-chan, de esa manera ella se sentirá mejor. – El rubio tomó una mochila amarilla con rojo (Hana se la había obsequiado para que asistiera a la escuela) y se dirigió con felicidad a la cocina.

-Espero que Zeon tenga cuidado. – Kiyomaro suspiró. – Aunque no soporte a ese mocoso, es el hermano de Gash y él lo quiere mucho. –

-Zeon no es idiota. – Dufaux respondió. – Si te refieres a que lo secuestren, lo asalten o lo atropellen, entonces no debes preocuparte. –

-No, me refiero a que no intente asesinar a alguien… - Kiyomaro tenía una gota en la cabeza. – Eso es lo que me preocupa, aunque pudiste acertar un poco en mi preocupación. – El chico vio el reloj. - ¡Ah, maldición! Tenía que ir a casa de Mizuno para ayudarla con sus trabajos finales, ¡adiós! – El chico tomó su mochila, se colocó sus tenis y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Da igual. – Dufaux, sin darle importancia a nada, regresó a la habitación que compartía con Kiyomaro.

-Son tan molestos. – Zeon caminaba por la calle, había caminado en línea recta todo este tiempo que terminó en una colonia que no conocía. - ¿Dónde estoy? Estaba tan enfadado que no me fijé a donde iba… - El peligris se detuvo para analizar el lugar. – Bueno, solo tengo que-… - El chico intentó sacar algo de su espalda, pero recordó que no estaba usando su manto de siempre. - ¡Ah! ¡Olvidé que no tengo puesto el manto! ¡Maldición, el libro estaba ahí! – El ojivioleta comenzó a irritarse de nuevo. - ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! –

-¡Los odio, realmente los odio! – La voz de un niño enfadado que salió corriendo de su casa fue escuchada por Zeon. - ¡No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida! –

-¡Espera, Dai-chan! – Una chica de 15 años salió corriendo detrás de él. - ¡Regresa, Dai-chan! –

-¡Los odio! ¡Jamás volveré con ustedes! – El niño de 10 años topó con Zeon al no ver hacia donde corría. – Lo siento… -

-Fíjate hacia donde corres, maldito mocoso. – Zeon estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero la expresión del niño lo hizo sentirse un poco ¿identificado? - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Daisuke… - El pequeño tenía cabellos negros y ojos grises.

-¡Dai-chan, vuelve! – La chica de cabello rubio y ojos rojos corría hacia donde estaban ambos niños.

-¡Tengo que irme! – Daisuke quiso correr, pero Zeon lo abrazó y se teletransportó hacia el parque junto con el niño, el pelinegro se quedó confundido pero aliviado a la vez. - ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –

-"Magia". – Zeon sonrió burlón. – Dijiste que te llamabas Daisuke ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Zeon. – El peligris lo soltó y luego cruzó los brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Por qué te seguía esa chica? ¿Por qué estaban gritándose? –

-Es mi hermana mayor, se llama Dalette…hoy es mi cumpleaños y, a pesar de que le dije muchas veces que quería de regalo, no me dio lo que yo quería…le grité y mi hermano Yuusuke me pegó por no agradecer su gesto, me enojé y les grité y me escapé de casa… -

-Tu casa no es muy grande y esa colonia es algo pobre, ¿tienes padres? –

-Mi madre está enferma y mi padre murió hace dos años, mi Dalette-neesan y Reika-neesan trabajan todos los días para traer la comida y las medicinas de mamá. –

-Entonces eres un niño caprichoso. – Zeon desvió la mirada. - ¿Sabes? Tus hermanas se están esforzando para sacarlos adelante, así que no deberías exigirles tanto. –

-¿A qué te refieres? Es su deber darme el regalo de cumpleaños que les pido. -

-No seas caprichoso. – Zeon lo miró de nuevo. – Probablemente eso es todo lo que pueden ofrecerte por el momento, intentan darte lo mejor que pueden, así que acéptalo y deja de quejarte. –

-¿Todo lo que pueden ofrecerme? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Daisuke lo miró con confusión e intriga.

-Tienen que ocuparse de los gastos de tu madre y del alimento, probablemente no comieron para comprarte ese regalo, quizás se deba a eso que tu hermano te golpeó cuando les gritaste. – Zeon miró al cielo, percatándose de que estaba atardeciendo. – Están intentando complacerte a su manera, deberías estar agradecido de su gesto. –

 _Creo…que me he dado cuenta de mi error…Si lo pienso de esta manera, es una estupidez…Le dije muchas cosas a Kurumi y a Gash…y ahora vengo a darle estas pláticas a este niño… ¿Con qué cara le digo esas cosas a este mocoso cuando yo hice exactamente lo mismo?_

-Zeon-niisan. – Daisuke mira al peligris. - ¿Estás bien, Zeon-niisan? –

-¿Niisan? – Zeon lo miró confundido. - ¿Sabes? Tengo un hermano menor, creo que me recuerdas un poco a él. –

-¿Enserio? –

-Sí… - Zeon sonrió con algo de nostalgia. – Volvamos a tu casa, deben estar preocupados, ven, yo te llevaré. –

-¡Sí, gracias! –

Zeon regresó a Daisuke a su casa, después de presenciar la disculpa del niño hacia sus hermanas, decidió regresar a la residencia Takamine para pedir perdón.

-Bueno, ya llegué, aunque no creo que a alguien le importe. – Zeon abrió la puerta de la casa, era de noche y seguramente todos dormían a estas horas. - ¿Eh? – El peligris se extrañó de ver a Kurumi sentada en las escaleras, estaba dormida y tenía en sus manos un papel. - ¿Me estuvo esperando? ¿Uh? – El chico tomó dicho papel y vio un dibujo de Gash, Kurumi y él con un escrito que decía "Juntos por Siempre" con una mezcla de Kanjis y caracteres Mamodo. – Es de Gash, no hay duda… - El chico soltó una risita.

Zeon cargó a Kurumi y la llevó hasta la habitación que compartían los tres, pero mientras subía las escaleras la chica abrió los ojos.

-Zeon… - Kurumi miró al chico fijamente. - ¿Dónde estabas…? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Zeon se confundió y detuvo su andar. – Te estuve esperando…estaba preocupada ¿sabes? Príncipe idiota… - La chica se abrazó del cuello del peligris. – No le pongo más atención a Gash que a ti… -

-No tienes que decir nada. – Zeon la abrazó como pudo. – Soy yo el que estaba mal, así que quiero pedirte perdón, actué de manera estúpida. – El chico sonrió. – También le pediré perdón a Gash, ninguno de ustedes era culpable, lo siento. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y besó en la mejilla a su amigo. – Sabes que siempre te he querido mucho, eres mí preciado amigo… -

-Sí, lo sé. – El chico continuó subiendo las escaleras. – Es hora de dormir, buenas noches. – Zeon la recostó en su futón (en el medio de ambos mamodos) y luego se acostó él en el suyo.

 _Tengo un hermano menor llamado Gash, es torpe, inocente, bondadoso, inútil, débil, cursi y energético, pero tiene un corazón noble que es capaz de perdonar al ser más cruel y ayudar a un completo desconocido, llegó a obtener la corona del Mundo Mamodo a los 8 años y se ha convertido en un excelente rey, logró derrotar cada oponente frente a él con su propio poder y salvó a todos aquellos que eran importantes para él. También hay alguien muy importante para mí, es de carácter fuerte, frágil, delicada, noble, leal, tierna, debilucha y sobre todo una chica terriblemente dulce, oculta sus sentimientos para no lastimar a quienes la rodean, esconde sus heridas para no preocupar a sus seres queridos y siempre protege con todas sus fuerzas lo que más ama, es la chica que abrió mi corazón antes que nadie más, la única persona que no me temió ni se alejó de mí a pesar de haberla traicionado…Es la única chica que ha logrado hacerme sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, pero eso es lo que la hace especial…su nombre es Kurumi Allen y es la persona que quiero…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo y buenas noches! xHimemikoYukix viene con un one-shot nocturno xDD**

 **No quedó como esperaba, pero el mensaje se entiende (?) si se preguntan cuál fue la apuesta de Zeon y Kiyomaro, fue que si Zeon sacaba mejor nota en un examen que Kiyomaro él tendría que ser su sirviente por una semana, pero si Zeon perdía se cortaría el cabello como Kiyomaro decidiera.. Zeon siempre intenta darle la contraria a Kiyo XDD**

 **En sí iba a ser más largo, pero es de noche y mi cerebro ya no funcionó bien, así que pido disculpas si tiene errores de redactación o algo por el estilo XDD dedicado principalmente a Hasumin-Chan que es fan de Zeon, ¡bienvenida al fanfic y aquí está tu regalo de llegada! :D espero que te haya gustado uvu si no, pues...acepto los tomatazos (?) jajaja XDD**

 **Bueno, comentarios, dudas, quejas, traumas y demás en los reviews, responderé en la próxima actualización.**

 **Los veo en el cap. 13 de Bokura no Gash Bell! :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Fiebre de Primavera

**Nombre: "Fiebre de Primavera"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Romance y pseudo-drama :v**

 **Descripción: La primavera ha llegado al Makai, pero Zeon la odia por el hecho de que todo se llena de rosas y flores coloridas, aves cantoras se escuchan por todos lados y, sobre todo, por la fuerte fiebre que siempre lo deja tirado en cama.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"FIEBRE DE PRIMAVERA"_

-Odio la primavera… - Zeon estaba recostado en su cama, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y tenía algunas gotas de sudor en su frente. - ¿Por qué tiene que existir una estación como esta…? Es extremadamente molesta… - Era de día, pero su habitación estaba algo oscura por las cortinas guindas de las ventanas que estaban cerradas.

-Es una de las mejores estaciones del año. – Kurumi estaba mojando el paño blanco que tenía en sus manos en el agua con hielo del recipiente que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama del peligris. – Lo que pasa es que odias que todo esté lleno de color y no en blanco y negro como a ti te gusta. – La chica puso dicho paño en la frente del chico y sucesivamente tomó el termómetro que tenía Zeon en la boca. – 40 grados…es sorprendente que no estés retorciéndote de "dolor" todavía. – Kurumi rio un poco.

-Muy graciosa… - Zeon la miró con sarcasmo. – No soy tan débil como para retorcerme por una simple fiebre. – El chico ahora tenía una mirada de indignación.

-¿Enserio? – Kurumi sonrió con diversión. – Si yo recuerdo que los años anteriores cuando tenías fiebre siempre estabas retorciéndote del "dolor" y por eso nunca ibas con tus padres a Saika. – La pelinegra sonrió con victoria mientras ponía el termómetro en la mesita para después acercar una silla al lado de la cama.

-Bien, me descubriste. – Zeon la miró con algo de fastidio. – Admitiré que he fingido todas esas veces porque es aburrido ir a Saika de vacaciones. – El chico le dio la espalda a Kurumi y se acurrucó con la sábana blanca. – Prefiero quedarme aquí, me dejan el Castillo para mí solo por dos semanas. –

-¿Y de qué te sirve si estás enfermo? – Kurumi lo miró, o mejor dicho, miro su espalda. – Además en estas dos semanas todos los sirvientes del Castillo tienen vacaciones, así que no hay quien te atienda. –

-Es mejor para mí, no hay molestias en ningún momento. – El chico no la volteó a ver. – Además, no necesito ningún siervo, contigo es suficiente. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró extrañada. – No sé si eso fue un cumplido o un insulto… -

-Tómalo como quieras, mientras me atiendas como se debe no habrá problema alguno. –

-No soy tu sirvienta, soy tu amiga. – La chica hizo un puchero.

-Por las próximas dos semanas eres mi sirvienta. – Se escuchó una ligera risa por parte del chico.

-Ni que me pagaras… - Kurumi seguía con sus mejillas infladas por el puchero.

-Me debes la vida ¿recuerdas? Cuando dije que serías mi acompañante me refería a que serías una especie de sirvienta personal. – El chico sonrió victorioso. – Además vives en este Castillo gracias a mí ¿lo olvidas? –

-Gash me trajo a vivir aquí. – Kurumi lo miró con indiferencia. – Si mal no recuerdo TÚ me corriste del Castillo poco antes de la batalla para decidir al rey. –

-… - Zeon guardó silencio. – Como sea, atiéndeme. –

-Bruto. – Kurumi se disgustó un poco. – Aun así, no entiendo cómo es que todos los años te da fiebre durante estos días… - Kurumi miró al techo con intriga. - ¿Será que eres alérgico a la primavera? –

-Esto me pasa desde los dos años. – Zeon volteó a verla con fastidio. – Justo cuando llegaste, tal vez soy alérgico a ti. – El chico sonrió con malicia.

-¡Qué cruel! – Kurumi lo miró con los ojos llorosos, era una forma de hacer sentir mal a Zeon (aunque últimamente ya no funcionaba). - ¡Si yo todo este tiempo he estado cuidando de ti! –

-Lo haces muy mal, siempre te estás quejando. – El chico se sentó en la cama. – Pero prefiero aguantarte a ti que a Gash, él nunca se está callado por más que se lo digo. –

-Pero Gash está con Lia-sama y Fort-sama en Saika. – Kurumi estaba un poco más tranquila (aunque, en realidad, nunca estuvo mal).

-Kurumi… - El rostro de Zeon estaba más rojo que antes. – Me duele la cabeza… -

-¿Eh? – La chica se acercó y puso su mano en la frente del chico percatándose de que la fiebre había subido. - ¡Te subió la fiebre de nuevo! Iré por la medicina. – Inmediatamente salió de la habitación para ir a buscar la medicina. – Lia-sama me dijo que estaba en la repisa de la sala… -

-Siempre anda haciendo tanto alboroto por una simple fiebre. – El chico volvió a recostarse y cerró sus ojos. – No tiene remedio. – Zeon rápidamente terminó dormido debido a su enfermedad.

-¡Aquí está! – Kurumi corrió de regreso a la habitación. – Zeon, ¿eh? – La chica notó que el Príncipe dormía plácidamente. - ¿Está dormido? – La chica puso la medicina en la mesa. – Lia-sama me dijo que revisara su pulso si se dormía... – La pelinegra tomó con delicadeza la mano del chico para sentir su pulso, una vez que revisó que fuera estable la colocó en su lugar con la misma sutileza anterior. – Se encuentra bien, solo está descansando, ahora su temperatura. –

Kurumi levantó su flequillo y chocó sutilmente su frente contra la de Zeon, estaba caliente, pero un poco menos que antes, lo que no notó fue que el chico estaba "quejándose" en sueños, como si de una pesadilla se tratase, a los pocos segundos Kurumi se alejó lentamente del chico y recargó su mano en la cama mientras lo miraba dormir.

-Eres tierno cuando duermes, ¿quién pensaría que alguien tan mono sería un amargado sanguinario? – Kurumi rio un poco, pero Zeon (dormido aún) se movió algo brusco e hizo que la mano de la chica se resbalara. - ¡¿Eh?! –

La chica terminó cayendo de lleno encima del joven y, para su mala suerte, sus labios cayeron justo encima de los de Zeon. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y el impacto la dejó inmóvil, "¿podría ser peor?" Sí, podía…en ese momento el Príncipe abrió los ojos por el alboroto en su cama y se quedó impactado por lo que había sucedido, una vez recobró el sentido, Kurumi inmediatamente se separó nerviosa, ambos estaban rojos y no precisamente por fiebre…

-¡Lo-Lo siento! – Kurumi estaba totalmente roja y nerviosa. - ¡No-No es lo que pie-piensas…! ¡Y-Yo…! ¡Fue un e-error…! –

-N-No te di-disculpes… - Zeon desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado pero trataba de ocultarlo. – No me ha-ha dis-dis-dis-gus…disgus-ta-tado… - Enserio, ¿Acaso no habrá algo más tierno que un Príncipe arrogante con fiebre, sonrojado y comportándose como un verdadero Tsundere?

-¿Ze-Ze-Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-Kurumi…¿Sa-Sabes…? T-Tú… - Tal vez la fiebre estaba alborotando sus hormonas y lo hacía decir cosas sin sentido, o tal vez (solo tal vez) él realmente quería decir esas cosas. – Y-Yo…si-siem-siempre…te-te…he-he…que-que-que-que-que-queri-ri-do… - Su rostro enrojeció a más no poder.

-Zeon… - Kurumi, sonrojada, se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro para verlo a los ojos. – T-Tu también…me-me gus-gustas… -

Kurumi acercó poco a poco su rostro al de Zeon, sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, unos milímetros más y…

-¡ZEON! – El grito de una asustada Kurumi hizo que el joven príncipe se despertara. - ¡Al fin reaccionas, Zeon! –

-¿Eh? – Zeon estaba algo desubicado ¿acaso todo fue un sueño? - ¿Qué sucede? Me has destruido los oídos… - Intentó aparentar que nada pasaba, pero su corazón seguía un poco acelerado.

-Perdón, pero te desmayaste de repente y me asusté… - Kurumi suspiró aliviada. – Me alegro de que estés bien. –

-Ya te dije que una fiebre no me matará. – Zeon no pudo evitar recordar su sueño, así que le dio la espalda a la joven. – ¿Te puedes ir de mi habitación? Quiero estar solo. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se extrañó de esa petición. - ¿Estás seguro? –

-Sí, ahora vete. – La voz de Zeon era dura, o al menos trataba de hacer que sonara así.

-Va-Vale… - Kurumi se puso de pie. – Llámame si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación de al lado. – La chica caminó a la puerta y se fue.

-Maldición… - Zeon se sonrojó de la vergüenza de recordar su debilidad en el sueño, fue tanta su pena que terminó cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas totalmente avergonzado. - ¡Estúpida fiebre! ¡Estúpida primavera! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos de tontos! ¡Realmente los odio! –

Zeon odiaba la primavera, todo era colorido y alegre…pero lo que más odiaba era la fiebre de primavera que cada año lo golpeaba, ¿la razón? Simple: siempre terminaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños con Kurumi. Odiaba ese lado suyo, odiaba que su corazón se ablandara con la temperatura, por eso Zeon no soportaba esa estación, porque temía que en cualquier momento fuera a cometer la estupidez de ponerse cursi y decirle a Kurumi cuán importante era para él…Por eso Zeon odiaba **la fiebre de primavera**.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí! nwn**

 **...Bueno, esperaré con tranquilidad las demandas de aquellas personas que hayan sufrido infartos por lo que acaban de leer XDDD**

 **Admitiré que hasta a mí me dio ternura este Zeon...JODER! No lo superaré (?) xDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado uwu va dedicado principalmente a Hasumin-Chan y a Megu-nee, quienes son grandes fans de Zeon n.n**

 **Dudas, comentarios, pedidos, quejas, traumas, demandas y demás en los review y contestaré en la próxima actualización nwn**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Un Cumpleaños Inesperado

**Nombre: "Una Cumpleaños Inesperado"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: OC Exclusiva, Gash Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Mmmm…Friendship :v**

 **Descripción: Gash decide ir a jugar al parque cuando Kiyomaro se niega a llevarlo con él al colegio, pero el Mamodo nunca esperó encontrarse con una chica deprimida que no creía en los amigos, entendiendo lo que es estar solo, le pide que le deje mostrarle que divertido puede ser tener un amigo, más si ese chico es alguien como él.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: La OC mostrada es hecha por mí, pero fue obsequiada a la joven a quien le regalé el fanfic.**

* * *

 _"UN CUMPLEAÑOS INESPERADO"_

 ** _~Hogar Takamine, Ciudad de Mochinoki – 01 de Julio~_**

-¡Kiyomaro, te lo suplico! ¡Llévame contigo a la escuela! – El rubio de ahora 7 años estaba aferrándose con fuerza a la pierna del pelinegro de 15 años de edad.

-¡Ya te dije que no, Gash! ¡Ahora suéltame! – Kiyomaro comenzó a sacudir su pierna para zafarse del agarre del menor.

-¡No seas malo conmigo! ¡Mamá-dono no estará en casa hoy y Umagon está con Sunbeam-san! ¡Te lo ruego Kiyomaro, llévame contigo! ¡Prometo portarme bien y estar callado! – Gash estalló en llanto tratando de convencer a su Guardian.

-Tienes a Vulcan ¿no? Entonces no estarás solo. – Kiyomaro ignoró a Gash, lo aventó, tomó su maletín y salió de la casa. – ¡Adiós, Gash! –

-¡Kiyomaro, regresa! ¡Kiyomaro! ¡KIYOMARO! – El pequeño quedó en shock al ver que su Guardian se había ido sin él, el pequeño juguete de cuerpo de cartón y extremidades hechas con palillos llamado "Vulcan 300" cayó de su mano. – Kiyomaro es un idiota… Me ha dejado completamente solo… - El chico levantó a Vulcan y lo miró fijamente. – Vámonos al parque Vulcan, si Naomi-chan no está ahí entonces podremos jugar. – Gash sonrió, se puso su manto Mamodo azul de siempre que llevaba pegado su broche amarillo en forma de moño, colocó a Vulcan en su espalda atorado con su manto como solía hacerlo siempre, se colocó sus zapatos azules y salió de la casa a toda prisa con rumbo al parque de Mochinoki.

Ese sin duda sería un día emocionante e inesperado para el Mamodo Gash Bell…

* * *

-Los odio, los odio, ¡realmente los odio! – Una pequeña niña de 7 años de cabello marrón oscuro corto, ojos chocolate y un traje azul caminaba realmente furiosa por la calle. – ¿Cómo han podido olvidarlo? Tanto que se hacían llamar "mis amigos"… ¡Los odio! – Una pequeña risita se escuchó cerca y le llamó la atención. - ¿Una voz? ¿Qué habrá por allá? – La joven entró al parque de Mochinoki, donde vio a un pequeño rubio, de ojos naranjas y un manto azul que era adornado con un moño amarillo claro y un broche dorado jugando con una caja de cartón que usaba palillos como piernas y brazos. - ¿Qué estará haciendo ahí? – Por alguna razón el chico llamó la atención de la castaña, quien se acercó a él de la curiosidad. - ¿Cómo puedes divertirte jugando solo y con esa simple caja de cartón? –

-¡Está no es una caja de cartón, es Vulcan! – Gash la miró mientras le enseñaba el juguete.

-Lo mires como lo mires sigue siendo un pedazo de cartón con unos palillos pegados en él. –

-Eso no es cierto, Vulcan es un robot que puede disparar 300 misiles a la vez. –

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres muy raro, esa cosa no podría hacer eso. –

-¡Por supuesto que puede! ¡Kiyomaro me lo dijo! –

-¿Kiyomaro? ¿Quién es? –

-¡Mi amigo! Kiyomaro construyó a Vulcan solamente para mí. –

-¿Tú amigo? No parece haberle dado mucha importancia a construirlo… ¿Estás seguro que no quería deshacerte de ti solamente? –

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Kiyomaro no haría algo como eso. –

-Los amigos no sirven de nada… Porque, después de todo, terminan olvidándose de ti… -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-¡Es algo que no te importa! ¡Los amigos no significan nada, la amistad solamente es un sentimiento innecesario! –

-¡No digas cosas como esas! – Gash se puso de pie y la miró. – Yo seré tu amigo, así te demostraré lo importante que es tener amigos. –

-¿Lo dices enserio? –

-¡Unu! – Gash le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase un poco.

-E-Está bien, te daré una oportunidad. – La castaña lo miró fijamente. - ¿Crees poder lograrlo? –

-¡Unu! Yo ayudé a Kiyomaro a que hiciera montones de amigos. –

-Eso está por verse. – La chica se relajó un poco. – Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-Gash Bell, ¿y el tuyo? –

-Hana. –

-Entonces vamos, Hana. –

Gash tomó a Vulcan y comenzó a jugar con Hana, la chica al principio se negaba a participar en los juegos del Mamodo pero poco a poco fue aceptando jugar con él dándose cuenta que tal vez el niño tenía razón en decir que es bueno tener amigos.

 ** _~Escuela Secundaria de Mochinoki~_**

-¡¿Martel?! ¡Qué gusto! – Kiyomaro abrazó a la castaña que había llegado a saludarlo. - ¿Cuándo volvieron a Japón? –

-Acabamos de llegar, Kurumi fue a tu casa a saludar a Gash. – Martel le sonrió.

-Ya veo, que alivio. – Kiyomaro suspiró. – Después de todo comenzaba a sentirme un poco mal por haber dejado solo a Gash. –

-¿Eh? ¿Está solo? –

-Sí, mamá salió el día de hoy y Umagon iba a pasar todo el día con Sunbeam-san. –

-Ya veo… Pobre Gash, pero ahora Kurumi debe estar jugando con él ¿no? –

-Sí, así no se sentirá solo mientras regreso a casa. –

 ** _~Hogar Takamine, Ciudad de Mochinoki~_**

-¡¿Dónde estás Gash-kun?! – Kurumi estaba alterada. - ¡¿Por qué precisamente hoy no estás en casa, Gash-kun?! – La pelinegra se dejó caer en el suelo a punto de llorar. – Gash-kun… ¿Dónde estás…? –La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente. - ¡Ya sé! Tal vez esté en el parque. – Kurumi corrió en dirección al parque de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, con Gash y Hana…

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños… - Hana bajó la mirada y dejó de jugar en el arenero con Gash.

-¿Eh? – Gash la miró. - ¿Tú cumpleaños? –

-Sí… Mis amigos prometieron venir a verme, pero no lo hicieron… Se olvidaron de mí. –

-¿Por eso dijiste que no creías en los amigos? –

-Así es…ellos eran lo más preciado para mí y me dejaron sola… -

-Estoy seguro que no lo olvidaron. –

-¿Gash? – Hana lo miró.

-¡Unu! Probablemente estén preparándote una sorpresa. – Gash le sonrió. – Pero… Si es tu cumpleaños ¿debo darte un regalo, no? Kiyomaro me ha dicho que en los cumpleaños de la gente se come pastel y reciben regalos. –

-No es necesario, después de todo acabas de conocerme. –

-Pero somos amigos, así que debo darte un regalo. – Gash tomó a Vulcan boca abajo y lo sacudió, haciendo que cuatro monedas de 100 yenes salieran del juguete. – Esta es mi paga que me dio Mamá-dono. –

-¡Ya-Ya te dije que no es necesario, Gash! – Hana se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Vayamos a comprarte algo lindo! – Gash se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y guardó a Vulcan en su manto otra vez. – Vamos, Hana. – El rubio le extendió la mano.

-No puedo hacer que cambies de parecer ¿verdad? – Hana suspiró, sus mejillas tenían su color natural de nuevo. – De acuerdo, vamos. – La pequeña tomó la mano de Gash y se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa también y ambos tomaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad para buscar un regalo.

* * *

-¡Gash-kun! ¡Gash-kun! ¡Gash-kun! – Kurumi llegó corriendo al parque, una vez ahí se detuvo para recuperar el aliento perdido, cuando levantó la mirada y vio el lugar notó que Gash no estaba ahí. -¿Eh? ¿No…está…? Juraría de debía estar aquí… - Los ojos de Kurumi se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento, era como ver una pequeña Mizuno Suzume llorando por haberse perdido otra vez buscando a Kiyomaro. – Gash-kun ¿dónde estás…? – Unos segundos pasaron antes de que levantara la mirada y limpiara sus lágrimas. - ¡Iré a buscarle al colegio de Kiyomaro! ¡Debe estar ahí! – La pelinegra tomó sus fuerzas restantes para correr a toda prisa a la secundaria.

* * *

-¡Qué lindo! – Hana miraba un collar de color dorado con un colguije en forma de rosa color rojo. - ¡Es precioso! –

-Cuesta 700 yenes, lo tenemos en oferta. – El señor habló con amabilidad.

-S-Solo tengo 400… - Gash miraba sus monedas algo deprimido.

-No te deprimas Gash, vamos a ver más adelante. – Hana trató de subirle el ánimo al niño, era la quinta vez que su dinero no completaba para algún regalo lindo.

-A este paso no le podré comprar un regalo lindo a Hana… - Gash se quedó parado frente al collar.

-Puedo hacerte una oferta pequeño. – El hombre le miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír con amabilidad.

-¿Una oferta? –

-Te daré el collar si me consigues este libro. – El hombre le enseñó un libro de cuentos que estaba quemado por la mayoría de sus lados. – Es el libro favorito de mis hijos, era una edición limitada y ya no he logrado conseguir otro después del accidente. – El señor miró a Gash. – Si logras conseguirme uno el collar es tuyo gratis. –

-¡¿Enserio?! – Los ojos del Mamodo se iluminaron.

-Pero si es una edición limitada no podrás conseguirlo, Gash… - Hana lo miró. – Vámonos mejor. –

-No, lo traeré. – Gash miró el libro una vez más y logró reconocer la portada. - ¡Eso es! El libro que Kiyomaro me regaló es igual a este. –

-¿Kiyomaro…? – Hana recordó las palabras de Gash "Kiyomaro es mi amigo" ¿realmente estaría bien que él obsequiara un regalo de Kiyomaro por ella? – No es necesario Gash, ese libro te lo regaló Kiyomaro… -

-¡No importa! Conseguiré el collar para Hana ahora mismo. – Gash corrió a toda prisa hacia su hogar para buscar el libro, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que lo guardaba en una caja de zapatos debajo de la cama de Kiyomaro, el Mamodo sacó el libro y regresó corriendo al puesto donde Hana se había quedado a esperarlo. - ¡Ya he vuelto! – Gash le dio el libro al dueño del puesto.

-Es el libro y está en perfecto estado… - El señor sonrió y le dio el collar a Gash. – Toma, esto ahora es tuyo como prometí. –

-¡Gracias Señor-dono! – Gash le puso el collar en el cuello a Hana. – Feliz cumpleaños, Hana. –

-Gash… - Los ojos de Hana se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. – Gracias, Gash… Eres un buen amigo. –

-¡Unu! – Gash le sonrió, dirigió su mirada al puesto de nuevo y miró un lindo anillo plateado con una piedra roja muy brillante, verlo le recordó inmediatamente el rostro de su amiga Kurumi. – Disculpe ¿a cuánto cuesta ese anillo de ahí? –

-¿Este? 450 yenes. –

-Solo tengo 400… -

-Es tuyo, los 50 corren por mi cuenta. – El hombre puso el anillo en una cajita blanca con un pequeño listón dorado y se lo dio a Gash.

-¡Muchas gracias! – El Mamodo pagó y tomó la cajita, guardándola dentro de Vulcan y regresando al parque junto a Hana. – Encontré un regalo para Hana, estoy feliz. –

-Gash ¿para quién es el anillo? – Hana lo miró confundida y luego sonrió. - ¿Tú novia, tal vez? –

-¿Novia? – Gash negó con la cabeza. – Para Kurumi-san. –

-¿Kurumi? – Hana se detuvo antes de llegar al parque. - ¿Quién es? –

-Mi amiga, ha estado siempre conmigo. –

-Ya veo, tu amiga… Eso es bueno. –

Ambos continuaron hasta llegar al parque, una vez ahí un grupo de 3 chicas y 5 chicos estaban extendiendo un cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HANA", dos de ellos tenían un pastel de chocolate con una vela en el centro mientras los demás sostenían los regalos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hana-chan! – Todo el grupo gritó al unísono mientras sonreían.

-Chi-Chicos… No lo olvidaron… -

-¿Cómo podríamos olvidarlo, Hana? Eres nuestra amiga. – Una chica de cabello gris y ojos azules sonrió.

-Gracias… ¡Chicos! – Hana corrió hacia ellos llorando de felicidad mientras se unía con el grupo en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Ves? Tus amigos no se olvidaron de ti. – Gash sonrió.

-¡Gash! – Kiyomaro llegó corriendo al parque.

-¡Ah! ¡Kiyomaro! – Gash lo saludó.

-¡Lo encontré! –

-Gash-kun… - Kurumi llegó corriendo junto con Martel y miró fijamente al Mamodo.

-¡Kurumi-san, Martel! ¡Hola! –

-¡Gash-kun! – Kurumi corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Realmente me preocupaste, idiota! –

-Estuve jugando con Hana y fuimos a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños. –

-¿Hana? – Kurumi se separó.

-Soy yo. – Hana se acercó a ellos. – Así que tú eres Kurumi. –

-Sí… - Kurumi la miró fijamente.

-Gash muchas gracias por lo de hoy. – Hana besó a Gash en la mejilla, haciendo que Kurumi bajase la mirada y apretara sus puños mientras se sonrojaba, ninguno de los dos lo notó. – Realmente me hiciste creer de nuevo en mis amigos, te estoy muy agradecida. –

-¡Unu! Nosotros somos amigos. –

-Y muchas gracias por el regalo. – Hana enseñó el collar en su cuello. – Lo atesoraré. –

-¡Hana-chan, vamos a la fiesta! – Un chico de cabellos verdes oscuro y ojos grises le gritó a la castaña.

-¡Ya voy! – Hana miró de nuevo a Gash. – Nos volveremos a ver. –

-¡Unu! –

-Adiós Gash. – Hana miró a Kurumi. – Fue un gusto conocerte, Kurumi. – Hana se acercó al oído de la pelinegra. – Atesora bien a Gash, es un buen amigo. – La castaña le sonrió.

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé. – Kurumi le sonrió. – Adiós. –

-Adiós. – Hana corrió hacia sus amigos y todos se fueron juntos entre risas.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. – Kiyomaro les habló a ambos mamodos.

-Vamos, Gash-kun. – Kurumi le sonrió.

-¡Unu! ¡Ah! Espera Kurumi-san. – Gash sacó a Vulcan de su manto y del interior del juguete sacó la cajita. – Toma. –

-¿Qué es esto? – Kurumi tomó la cajita.

-Un regalo. –

-¿Un regalo…para mí? –

-Unu, cuando lo vi me acordé de ti, así que quiero regalártelo. –

Kurumi abrió la cajita y sacó el anillo, el rostro de la chica se llenó de felicidad. – Gash-kun… ¡Es precioso! ¡Muchas gracias! – La pelinegra abrazó a Gash con mucha felicidad.

-No-No ha sido…nada… - Las mejillas de Gash enrojecieron al instante y se puso sumamente nervioso, sentía su rostro caliente ¿acaso estaba enfermo de nuevo? La pregunta rondó en su mente pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Kurumi se separó del chico y notó su sonrojo y nerviosismo, la chica al instante tuvo la misma reacción.

-Y-Yo… - La chica comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. – Gra-Gracias… - La chica se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

-¡Kurumi, Gash, vámonos! – Martel llamó de nuevo a los chicos.

-Vamos, Kurumi-chan. – Gash caminó hacia Martel y Kiyomaro mientras intentaba regular el latido de su corazón y el color de sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Me llamó…"Kurumi-chan"…? – La chica salió de sus pensamientos y alcanzó al rubio para tomarle de la mano y regresar con sus Guardianes al hogar de Takamine…

 ** _~Hogar de Hana~_**

 _-"Este ha sido un cumpleaños realmente divertido… Hice un nuevo amigo y pude pasarla bien con mis amigos… Todo es gracias a ti Gash… Siempre te estaré agradecida…" –_ Hana miró por la ventana el atardecer y sonrió. – _"Me pregunto si el próximo año volveré a tener… **un cumpleaños inesperado** …" –_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente n.n**

 **Bueno, este one-shot fue, más que nada, un regalo que le hice a Flor (una amiga) por su cumpleaños, de ahí el nombre "Hana" en la OC XDD espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas y demás en los reviews por favor n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Juega Conmigo

**Nombre: "Juega Conmigo"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Romance, hentai y semi-humor**

 **Descripción: Es el primer aniversario de Zeon y Kurumi como pareja. El príncipe se ha esmerado en que este día sea prefecto para ambos, pero una pequeña "predicción" de Dufaux podría hacer que la situación sea completamente distinta a la planeada…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: ¡HENTAI ESCRITO! Si no gustas de este género, te invito a no leerlo y cambiar de capítulo.**

* * *

 _"JUEGA CONMIGO"_

-Veamos…las cosas de la comida ya están aquí, las bebidas y… ¿Qué más me había pedido? ¡Ay, maldición! –

-… - Dufaux miraba a su Mamodo mientras estaba sentado en el suelo. - ¿Tu primer aniversario con ella? –

-Sí, y le prometí que sería perfecto. – Zeon estaba revisando (por décima vez) que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera ahí.

-¿Dónde lo pasarán? – Dufaux seguía tranquilo.

-Aquí, es obvio. – Zeon se paró frente a él. – Préstame tu casa por hoy, Dufaux. –

-… - Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Dufaux. – He, ya vi tus intenciones. –

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? – Zeon no entendió aquello ¿a qué se refería y por qué se reía?

-Tienes 13 años y ya estás pensando en eso. – La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro. – Eres demasiado "precoz" para tu edad, Zeon. –

-… ¿Ah? – Zeon inmediatamente comenzó a pisotearlo algo fastidiado. - ¡¿Qué clases de cosas estás imaginando?! ¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú, maldición! –

-Oh, ¿entonces negarás haber estado viéndola de "esa" manera cuando fuimos todos a la playa? – Dufaux se levantó antes de ser golpeado por su Mamodo.

-… - Zeon inmediatamente comenzó a tirarle golpes. - ¡Deja de usar tu Comunicador de la Respuesta conmigo, maldita sea! –

-No lo niegas, ¿verdad? – Dufaux estaba disfrutando de molestarlo.

-¡Cállate y dame las llaves! – Zeon se detuvo unos momentos para darle oportunidad de sacar las llaves de la casa.

-Toma. – Dufaux se las dio. - ¿Tienes protección? –

-¡Vete de una vez! – Zeon empujó a Dufaux hacia la puerta y lo sacó. - ¡No molestes más! – El chico le cerró la puerta en la cara. – Maldición. -

"Toc, toc", tocaron a la puerta y Zeon abrió.

-Asegúrate de cambiar las sabanas antes de que regrese. – Dufaux estaba tranquilamente parado detrás de la puerta.

-… ¡Cállate y vete! – Zeon volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, ¿quién se creía Dufaux? Solamente quería pasar un día con Kurumi sin que Gash estuviera en medio o con su mamá interrogándolos como si fueran criminales.

"Toc, toc", volvieron a tocar la puerta, Zeon abrió fastidiado una vez más.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – Zeon gritó con irritación.

-… - Kurumi estaba parada del otro lado. - ¿Quieres que me vaya, Zeon? –

-¿Eh? – El chico notó a quién le había gritado esta vez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - ¡Lo-Lo siento, Kurumi! ¡No te lo decía a ti! ¡Creí que eras…! Bueno, como sea, pasa. –

-Vale. – Kurumi entró y notó que estaba realmente limpio. – Te esforzaste mucho ¿eh? –

-Ni tanto, Dufaux siempre tiene limpio aquí. – Zeon cerró la puerta con llave para asegurar que nadie entrara a interrumpir.

-Ya veo… - Kurumi soltó una risita y luego lo miró. - ¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás cómo me veo? – La pelinegra estaba usando una blusa desmangada de cuello color negra con cierre azul, una mini-falda de tablones azul, medias negras y zapatos negros, su cabello estaba atado en dos colas bajas al frente y usaba un moño azul de cada lado.

-¿Hm? – Zeon la miró detenidamente, al analizarla profundamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando las palabras de Dufaux resonaron en su cabeza. – Te-Te ves bien… - El chico solo desvió la mirada, ¿precisamente hoy tenía que vestir de esa manera?

-¡Gracias, Zeon! – Kurumi sonrió un poco sonrojada.

-Perdón por estar vestido así. – El peligris se calmó, estaba vistiendo un short blanco, una playera desmangada y sus típicos zapatos blancos con una franja azul en el doblez. – Estuve ocupado arreglando todo que no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. –

-Pero Zeon sigue siendo Zeon. – Kurumi se acercó y lo abrazó. – Solamente con eso soy feliz. –

-… - Zeon se quedó sin habla, estaban demasiado cerca, incluso podía sentir a la perfección el cuerpo "loli" de Kurumi, nuevamente la voz de Dufaux resonó en su cabeza y el sonrojó regresó. – Va-Vayamos a preparar la comida ¿vale…? – El peligris se separó de ella y se dirigió a la cocina para evitar que algo malo pasara…es normal que a los chicos de 13 las hormonas se les alboroten un poco ¿no?

-¡Sí! – Kurumi lo siguió hasta la cocina, era pequeña pero aseada, las cosas estaban en bolsas todavía. - ¿Qué prepararemos? –

-Solo se cocinar curry. – Zeon comenzó a sacar las cosas. – Tómalo o déjalo. –

-Curry está bien. – Kurumi sonrió. - ¿A qué puedo ayudarte? –

-Lava las verduras, por favor. – El chico comenzó a recordar la receta y preparar lo necesario.

-¡Sí! – Kurumi tomó las verduras y caminó hacia el fregadero. – Bien, veamos… -

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! – Zeon volteó hacia Kurumi. – La llave del fregadero-… - El chico cerró el ojo cuando vio que la llave se zafó y el agua comenzó a tirar. - …no sirve… - El peligris se acercó y acomodó la llave para evitar que el agua se tirara. – Lo siento, olvidé decirlo antes… ¿Eh? – Zeon se sonrojó al momento de voltear a ver a Kurumi, quien estaba empapada por completo.

-Moo~ Terminé toda mojada… - Kurumi exprimió su cabello. – Lo siento Zeon… ¿Podrías prestarme un cambio? –

-¿Eh? – El chico trató de regresar a la tierra, estaba perdido en la "vista" que tenía, ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto había "crecido" Kurumi? – ¡Ah! S-Sí, vamos a la habitación. –

-Gracias. –

Ambos subieron al segundo piso y entraron en la habitación de Zeon, era pequeña pero ordenada, había libros de máquinas de tortura, películas de terror y posters de algunas bandas de rock en sus paredes.

-Toma, ponte esto. – El chico le prestó una de sus playeras blancas de manga corta y un short. – Cámbiate aquí, yo iré al otro cuarto a cambiarme la camisa. –

-Sí, gracias. – Kurumi tomó la ropa.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿En qué andas pensando, Zeon?! – El chico estaba en la otra habitación tratando de calmarse, por culpa de los comentarios de Dufaux no ha podido estar con ella sin pensar en algo malo inmediatamente. - ¡Todo es tu culpa, Dufaux! –

Decidió no darle más importancia y se cambió, esperó afuera de su habitación a que Kurumi terminase, una vez la puerta se abrió, el chico quedó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Me-Me veo rara…? – Kurumi notó la mirada de Zeon y se sonrojó un poco.

Sus hormonas estaban a más no poder…era obvio que su ropa le quedaba un poco floja a Kurumi (considerando que no le gusta la ropa demasiado pegada), pero eso era precisamente lo que la hacía verse linda.

-… - Zeon se sonrojó inmediatamente. - ¿Sabes qué? A la mierda todo. – El chico empujó a Kurumi hacia dentro y la tumbó en el suelo, sucesivamente se subió sobre ella y la comenzó a besar de una manera… ¿Provocativa?

* * *

-Hehehe… - Dufaux soltó una risita victoriosa.

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, nii-san? – Martel miró a Dufaux confundido.

-No, nada. – Dufaux continuó el juego de cartas junto a Martel y Kiyomaro. – _"Gané, Zeon." –_

* * *

-E-Esto no está bien…Zeon… - Kurumi estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía muy fuerte, no entendía como pasó…primero estaban besándose en el suelo y ahora estaban en la cama, desnudos y Zeon estaba encima de ella. – No-Nosotros no… -

Zeon le puso el dedo en la boca para silenciarla. - ¿Sabes? A diferencia de Gash, yo no soy para nada inocente… - El chico comenzó a lamber el cuello de la joven, haciendo que la pelinegra se estremeciera un poco. – He estado reprimiéndome por un tiempo, pero ya no puedo contenerlo más… - Zeon comenzó a tocar los pechos de Kurumi mientras comenzaba a besarla. – Siempre he querido esto… -

-¿De qué estás hablando Zeon…? – Kurumi intentaba controlarse, pero sabía que, en algún lugar de su corazón, realmente lo deseaba. – No lo entiendo… -

-Siempre he querido pasar una noche inolvidable contigo… - El chico comenzó a deslizar su mano con sutileza por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna. – Una noche eterna donde solo seamos tú y yo… - Zeon continuó tocándola lentamente mientras la besaba. – Una noche donde pueda probar tu dulce "néctar"… -

-Ze-Zeon…ya detente…yo…yo… - Kurumi se cubrió el rostro con sus manos para cubrir su sonrojo y vergüenza. – No quiero que veas ese lado mío…no quiero que pienses cosas malas de mí…no quiero…no quiero que tú me desprecies por eso… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon descubrió su rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos. – También es mi primera vez, pero ¿sabes? Si estoy contigo, entonces no me importaría mostrarte mis sentimientos. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con dulzura y algo de pasión, poco después se separó y cubrió su rostro con el pecho del chico. – Te amo…así que, por favor…hazme tuya, Zeon… -

-¿Estás segura? – El chico la abrazó de la cintura.

-Puedo sentirlo…estás excitado ¿verdad? – Kurumi lo volvió a tomar del cuello. – Así que…si es contigo…estaré bien… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon la miró a los ojos, estaba algo preocupado. - ¿Estás bien con esto? Te dolerá mucho… -

-Está bien… - Kurumi se sentó encima de él para poder abrazarlo del cuello con una sonrisa. – Está bien, así que hazlo… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon no soportó más sus impulsos, tomó a Kurumi de la cadera y comenzó a sentarla lentamente sobre su miembro erecto.

-Duele… - Kurumi lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y comenzó a rasguñarlo un poco.

-¿E-Estás bien? – Zeon se asustó un poco, estaba demasiado nervioso y quería evitar lastimarla.

-E-Estoy…bien…de-de verdad… - Kurumi mordió su labio inferior para evitar que sus quejidos de dolor salieran.

-De-De acuerdo… - Zeon continuó lentamente, Kurumi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo guardando silencio, pero los rasguños en su espalda decían otra cosa.

No quería preguntar nada, sabía que su novia se estaba esforzando por él, así que intentó hacer lo mismo, un pequeño sonido se escuchó y ambos se estremecieron por una sensación nueva que los recorrió completamente.

-E-Entro… - Zeon estaba sonrojado y su corazón latía muy fuerte, ahí adentro era caliente, húmedo y suave, no realizaba ninguna acción, así que ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Comenzó a moverse inmediatamente, quería experimentar más de esa sensación de placer.

-¡E-Espera! – Los ojos de Kurumi estaban llorosos y se seguía aferrando a él con fuerza. – Me duele un poco…e-espera unos momentos… ¿vale? –

-¡Lo siento! – Zeon se disculpó. – No-No quería…dañarte… -

Kurumi se separó un poco para besarlo y después lo tomó del cuello. – Ya estoy bien… -

-¿Enserio? – Zeon la miró fijamente.

-Sí, así que…por favor… -

Zeon comenzó a moverse lentamente para evitar dañarla, aunque fuera despacio, podía sentir a la perfección el interior de Kurumi, podía observar los pequeños pero suaves pechos de la chica y podía ver las expresiones lindas en su rostro. Esa perfecta vista comenzó a excitarlo más, a tal grado que terminó recostando a Kurumi en la cama y moviéndose con más velocidad. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la silenciosa vivienda, el rechinido de la cama era algo molesto pero decidieron no darle importancia. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían por sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Kurumi…ya no puedo más… - Los gemidos de Zeon le impedían un poco hablar. – Quiero venirme…no lo resisto…me-me voy a venir… -

-Hazlo, Zeon… - Kurumi sonrió, sus gemidos eran una mezcla de dolor y placer. – Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras… -

-¿Estás segura…? – Zeon continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella con una velocidad más alta que al comienzo.

-S-Sí…así que…por favor… - Kurumi tocó la mejilla roja de Zeon mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce. – Zeon, acaba dentro de mí… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon tomó a Kurumi de las piernas y la levantó un de la cadera mientras aumentaba la velocidad. – Ya no puedo…me…me voy a venir… -

Pocos segundos pasaron para que el chico no resistiera más y terminara llenando el interior de la joven con ese líquido blanquecino, cayó agotado sobre el pecho de su compañera mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones y recuperar el aliento. Kurumi lo abrazó dulcemente mientras la venida de Zeon escurría de su interior junto con su sangre, manchando las cobijas de la cama.

-Kurumi… -

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon…? –

-Te amo… -

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se sorprendió. – Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo dices… -

-Más te vale recordarlo, no lo repetiré en los próximos 365 días. –

-Eres cruel, Zeon. – Kurumi hizo un puchero y luego sonrió. – Pero, está bien...si estoy a tu lado, seré feliz… -

-Eso me gusta, estarás conmigo por el próximo milenio. – Zeon sonrió con un poco de burla.

-Eres un bruto, Zeon. – Kurumi se rio ligeramente. – Pero te amo… -

* * *

-¿Y a éste qué le picó? – Kiyomaro miraba sumamente asombrado a Dufaux.

-Hehehehehe…. – Dufaux estaba riendo a carcajadas con una risa un tanto macabra. – _"Eso fue demasiado rápido, Zeon…" –_ Su risa era tanta que no podía controlarse.

-¿Te sientes bien, nii-san…? – Martel miraba algo preocupada a su hermano. - ¿Debería llamar a un psicólogo…? –

* * *

-Media de jabón y 1 de suavizante… - Zeon estaba llenando la lavadora mientras metía las cobijas dentro.

-Debe ser agua tibia, de lo contrario la mancha no se quitará. – Dufaux estaba recargado en la puerta.

-Sí, sí. – Zeon lo hizo con algo de fastidio en el rostro.

-Hehehehhe… - La risa macabra de Dufaux volvió a resonar.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – Zeon comenzó a aventarle todo a su paso. - ¡Fue tu maldita culpa, en primer lugar! –

-Relájate Zeon. – Dufaux esquivó los objetos con facilidad. – No es tan malo ser precoz en tu primera vez…pero es gracioso que no aguantaras más de cinco minutos… - El rubio volvió a reírse.

-¡MALDITA SEA, YA CALLATE DUFAUX! –

Esa noche Zeon y Kurumi terminaron cenando ramen instantáneo por falta de tiempo para hacer la comida, al día siguiente el peligris terminó lavando las cobijas manchadas, y la pelinegra…bueno, ella se quedó en cama por no soportar el dolor después de tener su primera vez…Pero ninguno de los dos se había arrepentido de lo sucedido ese día, porque esa fue su forma de demostrarse que siempre estarían juntos…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Lo sé...se supone que terminaría siendo un estilo hentai y acabó siendo una comedia romántica XDD mátenme plox :'v**

 **Bueno, esta idea la escribí con la ayuda de Karli Yanniel Shain y Hasumin-Chan, quienes me apoyaron y me dieron las ideas XDDD las odio por apoyarme en mis locuras :v**

 **Pienso hacer uno parecido pero con GashxKurumi, así que preparen sus tiernas mentes porque cambiaré por completo sus ideas de nuestro "rey amable" que tan inocente parece JUASJUASJUAS XDDD -risa estilo Dufaux-**

 **Weno, esto fue todo...dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, traumas y demás, déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actualización :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. Flor de Primavera

**Nombre: "Flor de Primavera"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Romance y pesudo-humor**

 **Descripción: Quería ser el primero en decirle "feliz cumpleaños", quería ser el primero en darle una sorpresa, quería ser el primero...Pero Zeon no corre con la misma suerte que Gash ¿o sí?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Este one-shot no me pertenece. Publicación autorizada por la creadora :)**

* * *

 _"FLOR DE PRIMAVERA"_

Su hermano siempre tuvo la facilidad para hacer amigos. De los dos, Gash era el encantador, el bueno, el inocente, etc… ¿Y el? Siempre supo que no entraba en ese grupo. Más bien él era todo lo contrario: Amargado, medio sádico, grosero…etc. Al menos así lo veía la gente.

-Unu, Zeon ¿Vienes con nosotros a jugar al patio? — Le preguntó Gash señalando a su grupo de amigos, qué al instante en que lo vieron se pusieron nerviosos.

-Gash, te dije que hoy me toca ir a La sala dé reunión. — Le recordó Zeon tomando su mochila.

-Unu…Está bien. — Murmuró un poco triste Gash pero luego se recuperó. — ¡Pero mañana si jugarás! ¿Verdad? –

-Tal vez. — Contestó Zeon.

-¡Gash! ¿Vienes o no? — Le preguntó Tio, quien se acababa dé unir al grupo de amigos de Gash.

-Nos vemos más tarde. —Le dijo Zeon mientras se envolvía con su manto y se teletransportaba al palacio.

En realidad…Hoy no tenía ninguna reunión. Pero si que tenía qué hacer algo sumamente importante, caminó a pasó decidido a la Cocina Real. Donde lo esperaba Satoshi, el coordinador de la cocina real del Castillo.

-¿Dónde está ella? — Preguntó Zeon acercándose.

-La mandamos a La tierra, como usted ordenó. — Le respondió Sato-san.

Zeon asintió con la cabeza. — Muy bien, hagámoslo ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo. — Dijo Zeon mientras tomaba un mandil que Sato-san había separado para él. — Recuerda, que esto quedaba entre nosotros, sí le dices a alguien sobre esto yo… - Comenzó a amenazar Zeon, pero Sato-san lo calmó con una sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien, Príncipe Zeon, no debe preocuparse. -

-Tsk, ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupado? — Preguntó Zeon desviando su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que había sobre sus mejillas.

A decir verdad…Sí lo estaba. Mañana era el cumpleaños dé Kurumi, el primer cumpleaños que lo celebrarían siendo pareja y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle una bonita sorpresa, quería ser el primero en felicitarla. Y desde el mes anterior había ideado un plan para lograrlo, pero…Aunque el plan parezca ser perfecto… Tenía tanto miedo dé arruinarlo, él no corría con la misma suerte que Gash.

-Bien repasemos el menú. — Le dijo Sato-san sacándolo dé sus pensamientos. — Primero es la entrada, luego el plato fuerte, y terminamos con el postre. —le dijo señalando los materiales, Zeon asintió.

-Comenzaremos con el plato fuerte… -

* * *

Había terminado, después dé cuatro largas horas, al fin había terminado. La cena estaba lista, no la había probado pero no olía ni se veía nada mal, sonrió satisfecho cuando coloco la última vela sobre la cómoda dé Kurumi. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hizo una mueca. Nunca se imaginó a él haciendo algo como esto por alguien.

-Maldigo a Las niñas…-murmuró Zeon por lo bajo, pero nuevamente revisó que todo esté en orden. La mesa estaba en el centro dé la habitación dé Kurumi con los platos servidos, en el centro estaba una jarra dé jugo dé naranja, acompañado de dos velas que alumbraban la mesa, y sin contar con todas las velas que estaban alrededor del cuarto dé Kurumi. La idea era, que al llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta, fuera recibida por esa vista y Zeon en el centro. Nuevamente volvió a hacer una mueca ¿Desde cuándo actúa así? Ignorando ese pensamiento, dejo a un lado las flores que le iba a obsequiar y se concentró en prender las velas.

Prendió una y comenzó a prender el resto, sin percatarse qué la segunda vela estaba muy cerca dé la cortina dé la habitación dé Kurumi, haciendo que comience a incendiarse poco a poco, al terminar dé prender las ultimas que faltaban que eran las del centro de la mesa, sintió un extraño calor, rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con la mitad de la cortina incendiada, giro rápidamente la mano donde tenía la vela original para apagarla, sin darse cuenta empujó la jarra dé jugo que estaba en la mesa, haciéndolo regar sobre los platos, arruinando la comida.

-¡Maldita sea! — Exclamó Zeon, pero no tuvo tiempo de limpiar, corrió hacia la cortina y la saco con fuerza, la tela empujó las otras velas, haciendo que cayeran como un domino y haciendo que el incendio se hiciera más grande. Al instante llegaron las mucamas con los guardias y ayudaron a apagar el incendio, Zeon vio que el ramo dé flores se estaba incendiando, lo pisó hasta que el fuego se haya extinguido, lo tomó en sus manos, y solo una sobrevivió. Esto apestaba, una vez más, todos sus planes fracasaban ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?!

-Príncipe Zeon, sacamos todo pero… - Un mucama le informó.

-¡SALGAN! ¡Váyanse todos Maldita sea! — Exclamó furioso el peligris y todos salieron dé la habitación apresurados, si Zeon estaba enojado, lo mejor era no acercársele.

-¿Por qué? ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! — Gritó Zeon pateando la cómoda dé Kurumi. — Todo tiene que salirme mal… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! -

* * *

Kurumi, llegó al palacio soltando un bostezo, había sido un día largo pero divertido, cuando A-su le dijo que debía ir a la Tierra porque se iba a quedar sola ese día, fue desconcertante, pero no estuvo mal, la pasó con Martel y Kiyomaro. Cuando Dufaux escucho qué la habían enviado a la Tierra, se fue a su casa mientras reía sin parar, no lo comprendió así que decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? — Preguntó Kurumi al ver el Castillo en completo silencio.

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Volviste! — Exclamó Gash soñoliento.

-Gash… ¿Sigues despierto? — Preguntó Kurumi al ver que ya era muy tarde.

-Unu…Vine a tomar un poco de agua. — Explicó Gash mientras bostezaba. — Pero ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Kurumi-chan. — Se despidió Gash mientras regresaba a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Gash…- Le susurró ella con una sonrisa. — Miró la hora nuevamente, eran las once y cincuenta y cinco… - ¿Zeon estará dormido? — Se preguntó Kurumi, sonrío ante su idea de irlo a visitar a su dormitorio, pero primero quería dejar la mochila que había llevado a la Tierra en su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación frunció el ceño, olía a quemado y habían otras cortinas, también notó que su cómoda estaba algo destruida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kurumi. — La voz dé Zeon la hizo voltear y lo encontró parado junto a su cama, con una flor roja en sus manos.

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida Kurumi acercándose a él, sonrío ante su gesto. — Gracias Zeon…es muy hermosa… - Murmuró Kurumi con una enorme sonrisa cogiendo la flor y oliéndola, pero se percató de la mirada dé frustración del peligris, y se preocupó. — ¿Qué ocurre Zeon? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? — Preguntó pero Zeon no contestó. — Zeon… -

-Se suponía que debía ser diferente. — Murmuró Zeon mirándola y mirando la flor. — Debías llegar y encontrar una cena en medio de tu habitación que debía estar llena de velas, pero tuve que descuidarme e incendiar tu habitación. — Se lamentó Zeon apretando sus puños. — Se suponía que debía ser perfecto, pero lo arruiné, lo único que quedó fue esa estúpida flor. -

Kurumi lo miró asombrada. — M-Me estás diciendo que ¿tú preparaste una cena…y decoraste mi habitación con velas? — Preguntó sin salir de su asombro mientras sostenía la flor cerca de su pecho.

Zeon asintió sonrojado. — Es por eso que hice que viajarás a la Tierra, quería tener todo listo para cuando llegarás…y ser…El primero en desearte feliz cumpleaños… -

Al menos ya entendía porque las cortinas eran diferentes. — ¿Qué le sucedió a la cómoda? — Preguntó todavía asombrada.

Zeon colocó una mano detrás de su cuello. — La electrocute… - Luego soltó un suspiró. — Realmente…Realmente esto no debería ser así…Yo quería… -

-¡Muchas gracias Zeon! — Exclamo Kurumi aferrándose a él mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-K-Kurumi… ¿Por qué lloras? — Preguntó Zeon separándose un poco para verla.

-Es que…es el mejor regalo qué me has podido dar… - Murmuró con la voz entrecortada regalándole una sonrisa a Zeon.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido Zeon. - ¡¿No acabas dé escuchar que se arruinó todo?! Ya no queda nada dé lo que realmente era…solo una simple flor. -

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. — Es más que eso…está flor…representa lo que has hecho por mí, no existe mayor regalo que este. — Susurró mientras colocaba su mano sobre el rostro de Zeon. — Gracias Zeon…Gracias de verdad. -

Y diciendo esto, acercó su rostro al de Zeon y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sí…su hermano podía ser encantador, bueno, inocente, y tener muchos amigos. Zeon podía ser todo lo contrario, tal vez hasta le temieran…Pero…Pero había alguien quien siempre estaría allí para él, alguien que efectivamente jamás lo abandonaría…Ese alguien era Kurumi Allen…quien aparte de ser su compañera…su amiga…su novia…Era su flor primaveral. Y eso nadie más lo tenía, solo él.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Este one-shot no me pertenece, fue creado por Hasumin-Chan para mí como agradecimiento... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HASU-CHAN! LO AME ;WWWWW;**

 **Así que quería compartirlo con ustedes :'3 espero que les guste tanto como a mí uwu**

 **¿Alguien más notó que siempre terminamos poniendo a Dufaux riendo como loco por las cosas que hace Zeon? ¿No? Pues si, siempre sucede...y esa tradición nació por "Juega Conmigo" (?)**

 **Eso fue todo... ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Me ha fascinado ;w;**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	10. Tú, Que Eres el Sol

**Nombre: "Tú, que Eres el Sol"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Drama, recuerdos, reflexión, tristeza y amistad.**

 **Descripción: ¿Cómo puedes encontrar un rayo de luz entre la oscuridad? ¿Una flor marchita...puede regresar a la vida? Kurumi ha vivido muchas experiencias horribles, las cuales la llevarán a tomar una fuerte decisión...Cuando cree estar perdida, alguien le dio un nuevo sentido a su existencia, entrando como un cálido rayo de Sol a su solitaria vida...**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Spoiler del fanfic original, principalmente del arco de Clear Note y la temporada 3.**

* * *

 _"TU, QUE ERES EL SOL"_

 _Fue un recuerdo lejano y distante, un querido recuerdo dentro de un sueño…Una historia de hace mucho, mucho tiempo, sobre una chica que conoció a un Príncipe…_

* * *

 ** _-Mansión Allen, Mundo Mamodo ~ 8 Años Atrás-_**

-Allen-sama… - Una mucama llegó con una bebé pelinegra en brazos a la habitación donde estaba un señor de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel pálida y dos cuernos. – Su hija ha nacido, Allen-sama. –

-¡¿Y Noire?! ¡¿Cómo se encuentra Noire?! – El hombre estaba algo alterado, ignorando el comentario de la mucama.

-…Noire-sama… - La mucama agachó la mirada. – Pronunció el nombre de la señorita…y no volvió a abrir sus ojos… -

-¡¿Qué?! – El hombre quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Y esta niña…? –

-Es su descendiente, la señorita Kurumi Allen. – La mucama acercó la bebé hacia su padre.

-Tú… - El hombre tomó a la niña de la cintura y la levantó.

-¿Allen-sama? – La mujer lo miró fijamente algo confundida.

-Por tu culpa…Noire… - Las manos del hombre fueron rodeadas por llamas, las cuales comenzaron a quemar la cintura del bebé, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar con dolor. - ¡Por tu culpa, Noire está muerta! –

-¡Allen-sama, deténgase! – La mucama intentó quitarle la niña, pero el hombre la empujó.

-¡Allen-sama! – Dos guardias entraron a la habitación y detuvieron al hombre.

-¡Suéltenme! – El hombre forcejeó para que le dejaran en paz, pero terminó soltando a la bebé.

-¡No! – La mucama logró salvar a la niña de caer, cuando la tomó en brazos, pudo darse cuenta de las quemaduras graves en su pequeño cuerpo. - ¡Allen-sama, ¿qué ha hecho?! –

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! – El hombre seguía jaloneándose. - ¡Esa mocosa asesinó a Noire! ¡No merece vivir! –

-¡Dark-sama! – Una anciana llegó a la habitación y lo miró con decisión. – Esta bebé será la próxima General de Saika, atacarla será considerado como traición al Reino. –

-¡Madre, esa niña mató a Noire! – Dark estaba enfurecido.

-¡Se equivoca, Dark-sama! – La anciana lo miró fijamente. – Noire-sama dio su vida para salvar la de su bebé, el último deseo de su esposa fue que su hija viviera plenamente. –

-¿Eh? – El hombre se quedó quieto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solamente se dejó caer al suelo confundido mientras el llanto de la pequeña hacía eco en la silenciosa habitación.

 _Ese día…mi madre dijo mi nombre una vez…y jamás volvió a abrir los ojos…_

* * *

-¿Me mandó a hablar, Su Majestad? – Dark estaba frente a un Mamodo de gran tamaño, que estaba sentado sobre un trono en la enorme habitación.

-Has servido muchos años a la familia real y estoy agradecido de ello. – El rey lo miró fijamente. – Como sabrás, mi hijo Zeon ha crecido rápidamente y los entrenamientos para niños no son suficientes para sacar su verdadero poder, así que, desde ahora, estarás encargado de entrenarlo y serás su guardaespaldas en todo momento. -

-Mi hogar está en Saika y tengo una hija que necesita alto cuidado. – Dark respondió. – El traslado desde mi reino hasta el Castillo Raiku será demasiado pesado para mí y no podré dar todo en los entrenamientos con el Príncipe. –

-Sí ese es el caso, entonces no hay problema. – El rey prosiguió. – Vivirás en el Castillo a partir de hoy, tu hija puede venir contigo, solamente debe evitar el causar problemas ¿entendido? –

-¡Sí, Su Majestad! – Dark se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 _Tenía un año y medio cuando mi padre me llevó a vivir al Castillo del Rey con él…_

* * *

-¡Levántate Kurumi! ¡¿Ese es todo tu potencial?! – Dark estaba frente a Kurumi, la pequeña estaba tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo lleno de moretones, rasguños, quemadas y heridas, se encontraban entrenando en los jardines traseros del Castillo. - ¡¿Planeas convertirte en mi sucesora con ese poder tan débil?! ¡Vamos, levántate! –

-Padre…no puedo más… - La Kurumi de 2 años de edad estaba intentando levantarse, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y pesaba mucho, tenía lágrimas nublando su vista. – Ya no puedo seguir… -

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?! ¡Vamos, levántate! – Dark la atacó con una bola de fuego, tumbándola nuevamente y dejándola más herida. - ¡El príncipe pasa por entrenamientos mucho más estrictos que los tuyos y tienen la misma edad! ¡Así que levántate si no quieres que te asesine! ¡Hasta que no despiertes tu poder y forjes tu fuerza, no dejaré de atacarte! –

Dark comenzó a atacar a Kurumi con bolas de fuego, hiriéndola y haciéndola llorar con desesperación.

-Ya detente… - Kurumi recibió otro ataque que la tumbó. – Por favor… - Un segundo conjuro la golpeó en el rostro. – No más… - Una tercera bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia ella. - ¡YA DETENTE, PADRE! – El cabello de la chica se volvió rojo y un aura de fuego la envolvió, el ataque de Dark fue destruido y la hierba alrededor de ella comenzó a incendiarse.

-¿Kurumi? – Dark se asombró de ver que su hija había despertado su poder, pero era demasiado inestable y no lo estaba controlando. - ¡Kurumi, para! ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden! –

Kurumi no estaba escuchándolo, había entrado en una especie de trance emocional, el humo del incendio llamó la atención de los guardias y la familia real, quienes estaban desayunando en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – La reina se puso de pie al observar el humo. - ¡¿Un incendio en el jardín?! –

-¡Vayan a revisar inmediatamente! – El rey le dio la orden a los guardias.

-¡Sí! – Los hombres uniformados salieron a toda prisa.

-¿Será un ataque enemigo? – La reina miraba preocupada por la ventana.

-No, es una presencia inestable. – El príncipe respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Puedes sentirla, Zeon? – El rey le preguntó a su hijo.

-Sí, es débil. – Zeon respondió inexpresivamente. – Tanto que podría pertenecerle a un niño. –

-¿Niño? – El rey se quedó pensativo.

Agotada, Kurumi cayó inconsciente al suelo, Dark la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación mientras los guardias intentaban apagar el fuego.

* * *

-¿Uh…? – Kurumi abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama recostada. - ¿Qué pasó…? – Se sentó con delicadeza en la cama. - ¿Padre…? –

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita? – Una mucama entró a la habitación.

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Kurumi estaba un poco desorientada. - ¿Dónde está mi padre? –

-En el Salón de Entrenamiento con el Príncipe Zeon. –

-Ya veo, gracias. – Kurumi se puso sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

-¿A dónde va, señorita? – La mucama trató de detenerla.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, quiero hablar con él. – Kurumi sonrió y continuó su camino.

-¡Espere, Señorita…! – La mucama no supo si seguirla o no.

Kurumi no conocía el Castillo, pero sabía llegar al Salón de Entrenamiento porque su padre solía entrenarla ahí a veces. Recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar, entró con precaución para no distraer a los que estaban entrenando. Se quedó impresionada de ver a un niño peligris de su misma edad tirado en el suelo, estaba completamente desgarrado, su padre también estaba ahí, tenía heridas pero no tan graves como el niño.

-¡Pad-! – Cubrió su boca al recordar que, en primer lugar, no debería estar ahí.

-Aún no… ¡Aún no! – Zeon se puso de pie y desapareció, inmediatamente apareció detrás del hombre y apuntó su pequeña mano hacia la espalda del mayor. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Dark, tumbándolo en el suelo. Kurumi estaba impresionada por la mirada firme del chico y, sobre todo, el brillante color violeta de sus ojos, ¿cómo podía continuar moviéndose de esa manera con tantas heridas? _"¡El príncipe pasa por entrenamientos mucho más estrictos que los tuyos y tienen la misma edad!",_ las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, ahora entendía a qué se había referido…

Las heridas del chico eran el doble de las que ella había llegado a tener y, aun así, continuaba peleando con todo su poder. Siempre pensó que era fuerte, desde que nació su padre la había estado entrenando para volverla una digna sucesora, pero, por primera vez, se sentía una débil…ver a ese niño luchar con todo a pesar de sus heridas la hacía sentirse como toda una inútil y delicada niña…

Ahora entendía a su padre…finalmente entendía porque su padre le gritaba durante los entrenamientos, ella estaba orgullosa de su poder, pero ahora se sentía una incompetente… Quería ser más fuerte, deseaba serlo, _"si me vuelvo más fuerte, mi padre estará orgulloso de mí"_ fue su pensamiento en ese momento, ¿ganaría el amor de su padre si se volvía tan fuerte y decidida como el príncipe?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del rayo que lanzó el Príncipe y que, al ser esquivado por su padre, fue dirigido hacia ella.

-¿Qué? – Zeon se percató de ella. - ¡Quítate! –

-¡¿…?! – Dark volteó hacia atrás. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – El Zakeruga perdido era demasiado rápido que no lograría llegar con su hija a tiempo. - ¡Muévete, Kurumi! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi reaccionó al ver el ataque, el miedo la inmovilizó, pero, al recordar la mirada en los ojos del Príncipe, inmediatamente extendió sus manos. - ¡De-Detente! – Un escudo de fuego se creó frente a ella y la protegió, se impresionó de ver que ella había usado por primera vez un hechizo.

-¡Kurumi! – Dark se dirigió hacia ella. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –

-Lo siento padre, yo-… - Kurumi lo miró.

-¡Regresa a tu habitación, tienes prohibido estar aquí y lo sabes! –

-¡Pero, padre…! –

-¡Vete! –

-¿Um? – Zeon la miró fijamente. - ¿Es su hija, General Allen? –

-¡S-Sí! Pido disculpas por esto, Príncipe Zeon. – Dark hizo una reverencia. – No volverá a pasar. –

-Me da igual, oye. – Zeon se acercó un poco. - ¿Fuiste tú la que incendió mi jardín la otra vez? –

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? – Kurumi tenía una expresión de confusión. – No…lo sé… -

-¿No lo recuerdas? – Zeon cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. – Pero tienes la misma presencia, aunque ahora es casi invisible…sigues siendo inestable. –

-¿Inestable? – Kurumi se confundió más. - ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! –

-¿Disculpa? – Zeon la miró fastidiado. - ¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo? ¡Yo soy-! – Antes de terminar de hablar, el chico cayó exhausto al suelo.

-¡¿Príncipe Zeon?! – Dark corrió hacia él. – Desmayó por el cansancio… -

-Ummm… ¿Puedo ayudarte, padre? – Kurumi se acercó. – No puedo usar conjuros curativos, pero al menos puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas. –

-Si cometes un error, el Rey nos matará a ambos. – Dark cargó a Zeon.

-¡No cometeré ningún error! – Kurumi lo miró decidida. - ¡Mi madre era una enfermera ¿no?! ¡Yo seré tan buena como ella! ¡Así que puedo curar al Príncipe! –

-¿Hm? – Dark quedó impresionado de ver los ojos firmes de su hija. – Tienes la misma mirada que tu madre tenía… - Soltó un suspiro melancólico, acompañado de una sonrisa. – Bien, llevémosle a su cuarto, ahí lo curarás. –

Kurumi sonrió. - ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, padre! –

 _Así fue como conocí al Príncipe Mamodo…pero esos días de felicidad no duraron mucho…_

* * *

 _Ese día…mi mundo amado se vino abajo… Mi padre y yo habíamos ido al reino de Saika por la situación que se vivía, yo no estaba enterada de nada…las cosas habían salido bien, todo comenzó cuando estábamos volviendo al Reino de Makoku…fue entonces cuando la peor pesadilla de mi vida surgió…_

-Es impresionante que ya puedas usar hechizos de nivel medio. – Dark estaba volando por un desierto con su hija en brazos. – Las cosas en casa se han calmado, así que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

-¡Sí, padre! – Kurumi sonrió. - ¡Yo seguiré entrenando! ¡Me volveré muy fuerte y después te venceré! –

-¡Tú padre es muy fuerte, si no entrenas con toda tu fuerza, jamás podrás vencerme! –

Una esfera de energía transparente golpeó el ala de Dark, haciendo que se desintegrara por completo y cayeran al suelo.

-¡Duele…! – Kurumi cayó un poco lejos de su padre. - ¡¿Padre?! ¡Padre! – Inmediatamente se levantó y corrió hacia él.

- _Radisu. –_

Una segunda esfera se dirigió hacia Kurumi, pero Dark logró situarse frente a ella y cubrirla, perdiendo su segunda ala de la misma manera.

-¡Maldición…! – Dark intentaba calmar su dolor. - ¡¿Quién eres?! –

Un chico peliblanco de ojos grises y piel pálida de 12 años aparentes apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! – Dark lo atacó con una potente llamarada.

- _Supurifo. –_ El peliblanco extendió su mano y anuló el hechizo de Dark.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dark se impresionó.

-Padre… - Kurumi apretó la guerrera de su padre con fuerza, tenía miedo.

-Entrégame a la niña. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Dark se enfureció.

-Dije que me entregues a la niña. – El chico habló inexpresivamente. – Debo matarla. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se aterró.

-¡¿Por qué quieres dañar a mi hija?! – Dark corrió hacia él para golpearlo con su puño, el cual se envolvió en fuego.

-Tiene un poder grande en su interior, si lo desarrolla se convertirá en un problema futuro. – El chico los miró fijamente. – Así que debo eliminara ahora que es una simple niña. –

-¡No te dejaré tocar a Kurumi! – El hombre disparó una hoja de fuego contra el chico.

-Creo que sigues subestimándome. – El peliblanco extendió su mano. – _Ba Supurifo. –_ Unas olas de poder transparente rodearon su cuerpo y anularon el ataque del hombre.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Quién eres?! – Dark estaba algo preocupado.

-Si no me entregarás a la niña… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una seria. – Entonces solo necesito eliminarte a ti también. – El peliblanco sonrió. – _Ranzu Radisu. –_ Una lanza enorme apareció y el chico la arrojó contra Dark, encajándola en su pecho.

-¡Pa-Padre! – Kurumi se asustó al ver que la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de su padre.

-Kurumi… ¡Huye! – Dark cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras intentaba sacar la lanza de su pecho.

-Qué patético… - El peliblanco se paró frente a Dark y encajó por completo la lanza en su pecho. - ¿Realmente eres un guardia del Castillo con ese débil potencial? –

-Cállate… ¡Cállate, maldita sea…! – Dark lo tomó de la playera. - ¡Tú no sabes…nada de mí…! –

-Al final no fuiste un digno rival. – El chico puso su mano en el rostro de Dark. – Desaparece. – El peliblanco sonrió. – _Radisu. –_

El potente poder de la esfera destrozó por completo la cara de Dark, manchando tanto al peliblanco como a Kurumi de sangre.

-¿Eh…? – El cuerpo de Dark cayó al suelo junto a Kurumi, la sangre brotaba del lugar donde debía estar su cabeza y la lanza en su pecho desapareció, dejando ver sus órganos destruidos y una enorme mancha de sangre debajo de su cuerpo. - ¿Pa…dre…? – La expresión de Kurumi reflejaba terror, su cuerpo se heló, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón latía con lentitud, su vista se nubló y se quedó inmóvil…

-Ahora… - El peliblanco apuntó hacia ella. – Muere tú también. –

-Padre… - Kurumi ignoró al peliblanco. – No… - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¡No…! –

- _Teo Radisu. –_

 **-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! –** Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos desesperadamente, su grito desgarrador hizo eco en el lugar, su cabello se volvió rojo y un aura potente de fuego la rodeó, deshaciendo el hechizo del peliblanco. - ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOOO! – Estaba en un shock por completo, en su mente no había más que terror y tristeza, su rostro estaba completamente empapado de lágrimas.

 **-** ¿Despertó su poder? – El chico la miró fijamente algo confundido. – En ese caso… _¡Raajia Radisu! –_

Un potente rayo enorme de esa energía cayó sobre Kurumi, pero antes de que el ataque la tocara, un fénix de fuego negro con aspecto tenebroso salió de ella y anuló el hechizo del chico.

-¡¿Qué?! – El peliblanco miró el hechizo. - ¡¿Lanzó…un conjuro de nivel Shin?! –

El fénix se dirigió hacia él y colapsó al entrar en contacto con el suelo, una poderosa explosión se creó, llamando la atención de la gente del reino de Saika. Kurumi cayó al suelo exhausta y su aura desapareció, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y solamente quería dormir.

-Pa…dre… - Fue su último murmuro antes de quedar inconsciente…

* * *

-¡Tengo una idea! –

-¡Vamos, dila! –

-¿Y si nos deshacemos de la señorita? –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una locura! –

-Ella no sabe que es la nueva General de Saika y nadie la conoce a excepción de nosotras gracias a que se fue a Makoku con Allen-sama desde pequeña. –

-¡Es una buena idea! De esa manera el reino será nuestro. –

-Bien, podremos usar la muerte de Allen-sama a nuestro favor… -

 **[…]**

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi miró a sus tutoras, estaba asustada y tenía su cuerpo herido aún. - ¡Yo no hice nada! –

-La cabeza de Allen-sama fue desintegrada completamente… -

-¡Y usted es la única que estaba ahí! –

-Además, sus hechizos se basan en el fuego ¿no es así? –

-¡Yo jamás mataría a mi padre! –

-¡Las pruebas dicen lo contrario! –

-Probablemente creó esa explosión para deshacerse de las pruebas. –

-¡¿Qué cosas horribles están diciendo?! ¡Yo no lo maté! –

-¿Entonces quién fue? –

-¿El "misterioso" chico de cabello blanco? ¡Por favor! –

-¡Lo digo enserio! Ese chico…ese chico… -

-Kurumi Allen, ha recibido un castigo y es el exilio del Reino de Saika. –

-¡¿Qué…?! – Kurumi se impactó. - ¡¿Exiliada?! –

-También se le sentencia a muerte por el asesinato del señor Dark Allen. – Unos hombres salieron detrás de ellas. – Mátenla. –

-No… ¡NO! – Kurumi estaba aterrada.

La chica salió corriendo de la mansión, fue seguida y atacada por los hombres, pero gracias a que obtuvo un hechizo para aparecer unas alas, logró escapar del reino. Salió volando sin un rumbo fijo, ¿a dónde iría ahora? Las personas que la cuidarían ahora la han echado de su hogar y la buscaban para asesinarla…Estaba completamente sola, ¿o tal vez no?

-El rey… - Kurumi se detuvo un momento. – Mi padre vivía con él…el rey…el rey me recibirá…estoy segura. – Guardando esa esperanza, la joven voló hacia Makoku a toda prisa…

* * *

-Lamentamos la muerte de su padre. – El rey miraba fijamente a la chica arrodillada frente a él. – El General Allen fue un gran soldado. –

-Muchas gracias, Su Majestad. – Kurumi sonrió aliviada, al menos el Rey le había creído que ella no lo había asesinado.

-Dicho eso, puedes retirarte a tu nuevo hogar con tus tutores. – El rey la miró.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi dirigió su mirada hacia él confundida. - ¿Irme…? –

-Así es, se permitió tu estancia aquí por tu padre, pero ahora que no está aquí deberás partir a Saika con tus tutores. – El rey dijo esto sin saber la situación de ella. – Gracias por sus servicios, siempre serán reconocidos como fieles servidores a la corona. –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi salió de la habitación.

Estaba atónita y se sentía triste ¿a dónde iría ahora? La habían exiliado de Saika y no podía permanecer en el Castillo, sus padres habían fallecido y estaba completamente sola… ¿A quién podía acudir ahora?

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su corazón estaba completamente destrozado…

-¿Cuántos habrán muerto, hasta ahora, por mi culpa? – Kurumi caminaba por el jardín de rosas del Castillo, cargaba con ella una navaja y se encontraba llorando. – No debo existir en este mundo…ese chico lo dijo… Ah...Estoy tan cansada…no merezco existir… - La pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo. – Madre… - Con profundo odio hacia sí misma, cortó su muñeca izquierda una y otra vez. - ¡Padre…! – Hizo la misma acción con su mano derecha. - ¡Yo…quiero…estar con ustedes! – Decidida y con sus fuerzas restantes, Kurumi cortó su cuello y cayó al suelo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

-Maldición, ningún guardia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí… - Zeon caminaba algo irritado por el jardín. - ¿Uh? – Logró divisar una chica en el suelo. - ¿Esa es…la hija del General Allen? – Su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando vio la sangre que salía de las heridas en su cuello y brazos. - ¡Oye! – Inmediatamente corrió a ella y trató de detener la hemorragia, usando pedazos de su manto como vendas. - ¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye! – El chico notó que su pulso era débil y su cuerpo estaba algo frío. - ¡Maldición…! – Zeon la tomó en brazos y se teletransportó a su habitación para recostarla en su cama. - ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Rápido, una enfermera! ¡Rápido! –

- _"Puedo escuchar…una voz…está pidiendo ayuda…se escucha preocupado…" –_ Kurumi tenía un poco de consciencia ahora que la hemorragia había sido detenida por unos momentos. – _"Yo…moriré…no puedo evitarlo…ya está decidido…" –_

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dije que vinieran rápido! – Zeon le gritaba a los recién llegados a la habitación.

- _"Quienquiera que seas…gracias…" -_

* * *

-¿Uh? – Kurumi abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz del día calaba un poco en su visión.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kurumi.

Kurumi movió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna. – _"¿No puedo hablar…? ¿Por qué…? Además… ¿dónde estoy…?"_ – La chica miró a Zeon y movió con lentitud la boca para que leyera sus labios.

-¿Uh? "¿En…dónde…estoy…?'" Ah, estás en mi habitación. – Zeon cruzó los brazos. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cuello y los brazos? Si no hubiera pasado por ahí y te encontrara a punto de morir, probablemente no estarías viva ahora. –

- _"¿Eh…? ¿Él…me salvó…?"_ – Kurumi tocó su cuello percatándose de las vendas, de nuevo miró a Zeon y movió los labios.

-"¿Por qué…me…salvaste?" ¿Preguntas el por qué? Estabas en mi jardín muriéndote. – Zeon suspiró con fastidio. – Eres la hija de Dark Allen ¿no es así? Recuerdo haberte visto en una que otra ocasión junto a él. – Zeon mintió un poco ya que conocía la verdad, Kurumi solo asintió mientras lo miraba fijamente. – Lamento la muerte de tu padre, era un buen guardia, le guardo algo de admiración, así que por eso te salvé. –

-" _¿El Príncipe Zeon me salvó…? Es una buena persona_ …" – Kurumi sonrió y movió los labios una vez más.

-¿"Gra…cias…"? No las des, no hice nada. – El chico se bajó de la silla y caminó a la puerta. – Tengo que ir a entrenar, debes quedarte aquí ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte en la tarde. – Zeon abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se regresó y la vio de nuevo. – Escucha, como me debes la vida, a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo, debido a eso tú serás como mi acompañante ¿entendido? Tú deber es servirme a partir de hoy. – Kurumi asintió algo confundida. – Muy bien. – El chico se giró pero antes de salir se detuvo nuevamente. – Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido? – Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Bien, quédate a descansar, nos vemos después. – Zeon salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

 _-"Es una buena persona…"_ – Kurumi comenzó a llorar. – _"¿Eh…? ¿Lágrimas…? ¿Por qué estoy llorando…si no me siento triste? ¿A esto se le conocen…como lágrimas de felicidad…?"_ – La chica sonrió y regresó a la cama. – _"Gracias Zeon-sama, muchas gracias…"–_

Kurumi cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida una vez más…

* * *

-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años llegó corriendo con Zeon, quien estaba herido en el suelo. - ¡Por favor! – La pelinegra se puso al frente del peligris y extendió sus manos mientras miraba al capital Rajin. - ¡Por favor, ya no golpee más a Zeon! ¡Está en su límite! ¡Deje hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, por favor! –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurumi?! – Zeon se enfureció y trató de ponerse de pie, pero se cayó.

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡No puede más! ¡Así que deje esto aquí, por favor! –

-De acuerdo, Kurumi. – El capitán la miró fijamente. – La práctica de hoy llega a su fin, Príncipe Zeon, puede retirarse. –

-¡Muchas gracias, Rajin-Sensei! – Kurumi se agachó hacia Zeon y comenzó a curar sus heridas con el kit que había llevado. – Tranquilo, yo te curaré. –

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Aún podía pelear! – Zeon seguía irritado, pero dejaba que la chica lo curara.

-¡No podías ponerte en pie! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Ya te lo dije, ¿no?! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Si sobrepasas tus límites tan duramente, podrías morir! ¡Si tú mueres ¿qué haré yo?! – Kurumi agachó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon se relajó.

-¡Así que no quiero más objeciones! ¡No me importa si me golpeas o me electrocutas! ¡A partir de hoy vendré a tus entrenamientos y los pararé cuando vea que no puedes más! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – La chica continuó curándolo mientras lloraba.

-Está bien, pero no pongas esa cara, da lástima. – El chico desvió la mirada. – A veces puedes ser muy molesta… -

-Es porque siempre estoy contigo. – Kurumi sonrió algo calmada, sus lágrimas comenzaba a cesar. – Yo te protegeré, Zeon…no permitiré que nadie te lastime ¿entendiste? –

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero deja de repetirlo porque haces que me sienta un debilucho. – Zeon le dio un zape.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y continuó curándolo. - ¿Sabes, Zeon? Te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho. – La pelinegra le sonrió.

* * *

-Eres demasiado débil. – Un Zeon de cuatro años estaba viendo a Kurumi, quien estaba en cama llena de heridas. - ¿Por qué no dejas tu terquedad de lado y te rindes? No podrás nunca contra mí. –

-No quiero. – Kurumi hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? Si sigues así vas a terminar muerta. –

-No me importa. – Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Yo…quiero ser más fuerte. –

-¿Sigues con tu tonta idea de protegerme? Ya resígnate, eso nunca pasará. -

-No quiero correr el riesgo… - Kurumi apretó las sábanas. – Mi padre era un hombre fuerte…te derrotaba fácilmente sin usar todo su potencial. –

-¡¿Me estás diciendo débil?! – Zeon se irritó.

-Pero… -

-¿Uh? – El chico se quedó callado.

-Ese chico lo mató con tanta facilidad frente a mí…fue algo tan ridículo que parecía una broma de mal gusto…y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… - Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. – No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa ni mucho menos frente a mí…no importa que tenga que hacer, no importa que tan duro sea…me volveré más fuerte y, algún día, yo te protegeré con mi vida… -

-Deja de decir eso, no necesito tu protección. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró a los ojos, pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer. – Yo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo…me echaron de mi casa, mataron a mi padre y no tenía madre…pero…el que me dio una nueva razón para vivir…fuiste tú, Zeon… -

-Solamente detuve tu hemorragia. –

-Eso no es cierto. – Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas. – Me cuidaste y estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo, me diste un nuevo hogar, y…me enseñaste que existe…alguien en quien puedo confiar. –

-Deja de decir cursilerías. – Zeon caminó hacia ella y le dio un zape. – Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, me estresa que seas tan débil y llorona. –

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida.

-Sí mueres no te perdonaré. – Zeon desvió la mirada. – Tienes que estar a mi lado sirviéndome ¿entendiste? –

Kurumi sonrió con felicidad. - ¡SI! –

 _No había nada en qué creer, no existía algo que quisiera proteger, no encontraba una razón para seguir viviendo…Pero me di cuenta que en este mundo había una luz cálida, un cálido Sol que me acariciaba…Aquél que me ayudó a encontrar esa luz fue un Príncipe arrogante y frío llamado Zeon… ¿Cómo debía de expresar lo que sentí en ese momento? El calor de ser aceptada, la inmensa paz que experimenté…_

* * *

 _Para mí, Zeon es un radiante Sol que brilla para iluminarme…Podré ser feliz y sonreír si él está a mi lado… Él me enseña como brillar, trabajando duro para volverme más brillante, por Zeon…Así que, sin duda, algún día…seré yo quien te protegerá…Por ti Zeon, que eres mi Sol…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHiemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, este one-shot lo hice, más que nada, para que conozcan más a Kurumi ya que poco se sabe de ella XDD advertí que era un spoiler del fanfic original porque algunas cosas se revelarían en el futuro, pero era escencial mencionarlas para darle el sentido completo a esta historia, la cual narra su vida antes de conocer a Zeon, quien fue el primero en conocerlo de todos los protagonistas.**

 **Weno, esto ha sido todo...dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, criticas y demás, favor de dejarlos en los reviews y con gusto responderé en la próxima actualización CC:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	11. Tú, Que Eres la Luna

**Nombre: "Tú, que Eres la Luna"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Drama, recuerdos, reflexión, tristeza y amistad.**

 **Descripción: Su brillo fue apagado antes de mostrarlo, le inculcaron que nunca debe abrirse, lo obligaron a callar su dolor, le dijeron que olvidara su corazón…Solo queda un pequeño fragmento de su resplandor, está oculto en sus ojos…Pero un pequeño rayo de luz podría ayudarlo a sacar su verdadero ser, trabajando como opuestos pero siempre juntos en el mismo mundo…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"TU, QUE ERES LA LUNA"_

 _En el Mundo Mamodo existe un Jardín floreado dentro del Castillo Raiku… Aquél lugar sería el inicio de todo…_

* * *

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Mundo Mamodo ~ 8 Años Atrás-_**

-Su Majestad… - Un Mamodo grande con forma de reptil estaba al lado del rey Bell. – El corazón de este chico es negro…guarda una profunda sed de sangre y una gran ira en su interior. – Dicho Mamodo miraba fijamente a un bebé de cabellos plateados y piel pálida, el cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna. – No es apto para cargar ese gran poder… -

-¿Eso significa que…? – La reina no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

-Así es. – El Mamodo afirmó, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. – Este pequeño deberá albergar ese terrible poder. – Esta vez dirigió su mirada a un bebé rubio. – Es la única esperanza de este Mundo. –

-Ya veo… - El rey bajó su mirada un poco. – Perdóname, Gash… - Dicho esto con amargura, el rey puso su mano sobre el delicado cuerpo del bebé rubio y una luz dorada brotó de su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo del niño comenzara a brillar con un aura de ese color.

 _Ese día…sin que alguno de nosotros dos lo supiera…Gash heredó a Baou…_

* * *

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Zeon, de 1 año y medio de edad, pronunció el hechizo, pero no salió y recibió de lleno el golpe de su adversario. – Maldición… - Su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido y se encontraba en su límite. – Aun no…aun puedo… -

-Príncipe Zeon, es todo por hoy. – El soldado hizo una reverencia ante él.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Aún puedo seguir! – Zeon, a pesar del dolor y sus heridas, se puso de pie con una mirada decidida. - ¡Este entrenamiento no acabará hasta que logre usar o invocar el hechizo! –

-Su Alteza, está demasiado herido. – El soldado lo miró fijamente. – No puedo permitir que se lesione más, solamente es un niño. –

-¡CALLATE! – Zeon gritó furioso. - ¡No soy niño! ¡Soy el Príncipe Zeon! ¡Entrenaremos hasta que logre usar el poder del rayo, hasta que no lo logre continuaremos! ¡Es una orden! –

-Como ordene…Príncipe Zeon… - El hombre retomó su puesto y continuó atacándolo.

- _¡Zakeru! ¡Zakeru! ¡ZAKERU! –_ A pesar de los daños en su cuerpo, Zeon continuó intentando despertar su poder como Príncipe del Rayo…

* * *

La familia real se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor, el cuerpo de Zeon estaba lleno de vendas y curitas, tenía algunos rasguños y moretones por el cuerpo. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, hasta que un sonido extrañó entró por la ventana y se percataron de había humo en su jardín.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – La reina se puso de pie al observar el humo. - ¡¿Un incendio en el jardín?! –

-¡Vayan a revisar inmediatamente! – El rey le dio la orden a los guardias.

-¡Sí! – Los hombres uniformados salieron a toda prisa.

-¿Será un ataque enemigo? – La reina miraba preocupada por la ventana.

-No, es una presencia inestable. – El príncipe respondió tranquilamente, siempre había tenido la habilidad de detectar las presencias de los mamodos a un rango de 1 km.

-¿Puedes sentirla, Zeon? – El rey le preguntó a su hijo.

-Sí, es débil. – Zeon respondió inexpresivamente. – Tanto que podría pertenecerle a un niño. – Continuó comiendo si prestarle atención.

-¿Niño? – El rey se quedó pensativo.

-Sí. – Zeon termino de comer y se levantó. – Estaré en mi cuarto. – Sin darles tiempo a sus padres de hablar, solamente se teletransportó a su habitación.

* * *

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Zeon atacó al hombre frente a él, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, quemaduras y moretones, pero su mirada era firme.

Dark esquivó el ataque y lanzó una potente llamara contra Zeon, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Pad-! – Una niña de pelo negro intentó gritarle a su padre, pero cubrió su boca rápidamente.

-Aún no… ¡Aún no! – Zeon se puso de pie y desapareció, inmediatamente apareció detrás del hombre y apuntó su pequeña mano hacia la espalda del mayor. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Dark, tumbándolo en el suelo. Zeon aprovechó esto para teletransportarse de nuevo frente al General y patearlo con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, el Mamodo mayor se puso de pie y arrojó varias bolas de fuego contra Zeon, el chico intentó usar su manto como protección, pero aún no sabía manipularlo, así que terminó recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-Maldición… ¡Aún no! – Se puso de pie una vez más y corrió a golpear a Dark.

Dark logró esquivarlo y situarse detrás de Zeon para atacarlo con una potente llamarada, pero el chico actuó rápido y, por milagro, pudo manipular su manto para cubrirse del ataque.

-¡Bien! – El chico volteó hacia Dark y apuntó contra él. _\- ¡Zakeru! –_ Zeon disparó contra él hombre, quien se cubrió con sus manos el hechizo. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

Dark, cegado por el Zakeru, apenas logró esquivar el Zakeruga moviéndose a un lado, sin darse cuenta que su hija estaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué? – Zeon se percató de que una niña de su edad estaba detrás de Dark. - ¡Quítate! – Intentó advertirla, sabía que su ataque era demasiado fuerte para un niño, mucho más para una niña.

-¡¿…?! – Dark volteó hacia atrás. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – El Zakeruga perdido era demasiado rápido que no lograría llegar con su hija a tiempo. - ¡Muévete, Kurumi! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi reaccionó al ver el ataque y extendió sus manos hacia él. - ¡De-Detente! – Un escudo de fuego se creó frente a ella y la protegió del Zakeruga.

- _"¿Esa mocosa…usó un escudo de fuego a tan corta edad?" –_ Zeon se quedó impresionado, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que logró lanzar su primer Zakeru ¿cómo era posible que esa chica hubiera usado un escudo a tan corta edad? Probablemente ni siquiera había recibido un solo entrenamiento en su vida.

-¡Kurumi! – Dark se dirigió hacia ella. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –

-Lo siento padre, yo-… - Kurumi lo miró.

-¡Regresa a tu habitación, tienes prohibido estar aquí y lo sabes! –

- _"¿Su nombre es Kurumi?" –_ Zeon sintió curiosidad por ella, era la primera vez que veía a un niño de su edad que no temblara de miedo por estar en la misma habitación que él. Nunca había jugado con nadie. – _"¿Mi padre se enfadaría si interactúo con alguien más?" –_ El peligris estuvo a punto de hablarle, realmente quería hacerlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que jamás conseguiría ser amigo de alguien como ella.

-¡Pero, padre…! –

-¡Vete! –

-¿Um? – Zeon la miró fijamente. - ¿Es su hija, General Allen? – Quería saber más de ella, aunque no pudiera ser su amigo, quería conocerla un poco, solo un poco más…

-¡S-Sí! Pido disculpas por esto, Príncipe Zeon. – Dark hizo una reverencia. – No volverá a pasar. –

-Me da igual. – El chico tuvo un sentimiento dentro de él pocos momentos después. – _"Esta presencia…"_ Oye. – Zeon se acercó un poco a ambos. - ¿Fuiste tú la que incendió mi jardín la otra vez? – Estaba seguro de haber sentido esa presencia días atrás, cuando su jardín se incendió.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? – Kurumi tenía una expresión de confusión. – No…lo sé… -

-¿No lo recuerdas? _"Qué extraño…"_ – Zeon cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. – Pero tienes la misma presencia, aunque ahora es casi invisible…sigues siendo inestable. –

-¿Inestable? – Kurumi se confundió más. - ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes? ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! –

-¿Disculpa? – Zeon vio una oportunidad, si, una ligera oportunidad de estar con ella. – _"Es una locura, una persona como ella es inalcanzable para mí, ríndete Zeon." –_ En el fondo de su corazón seguía teniendo esa sensación, se sentía como si estuviese persiguiendo a la Luna, jamás la alcanzaría por más que corriera detrás de ella… _"Olvida tu corazón, fórjalo hasta que sea digno de poder",_ las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, él tenía razón, los sentimientos son algo realmente irritante, así que decidió encerrar esos pequeños pensamientos de querer ser amigo de Kurumi, solo mostró una mirada de frustración ante la insistencia de sus sentimientos. - ¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo? ¡Yo soy-! – Antes de terminar de hablar, el chico cayó exhausto al suelo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba demasiado cansado, solo quería dormir…

-¡¿Príncipe Zeon?! – Dark corrió hacia él. – Desmayó por el cansancio… -

-Ummm… ¿Puedo ayudarte, padre? – Kurumi se acercó. – No puedo usar conjuros curativos, pero al menos puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas. –

- _"No…me toques…" –_ Zeon podía escuchar sus voces a pesar de estar en el suelo casi inconsciente. – _"Si te acercas…tanto a mí…yo…" –_ No se dio cuenta en qué momento quedó inconsciente por el cansancio de su pequeño cuerpo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El General Allen está muerto?! – Zeon estaba frente a su padre sin comprender la noticia, ¿realmente habían asesinado a ese poderoso hombre?

-Así es, durante su viaje de regreso al Castillo fue atacado en el Desierto cercano a Saika. – El rey miraba a su hijo fijamente. – Su hija fue la única sobreviviente. –

-¿Su hija? – Zeon se relajó un poco al saber que la chica estaba sana y salva. - ¿Y quién me entrenará a partir de hoy? –

-El capitán Ritsu estará entrenándote hasta que encontremos un suplente. – El rey estaba serio aún.

-Padre, ¿cuándo recibiré a Baou? – Zeon volteó a ver a su padre.

-¿Qué dijiste, Zeon? – El rey se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Escuché que forjaste un poder increíble y lo llamaste "Baou". – Zeon no apartó su mirada de su padre. – Siendo tu único hijo, debería heredarlo algún día ¿no es así? –

-… - El rey no supo cómo responder. – Baou es un terrible poder, no podrías usarlo. –

-¿Qué? – Zeon no entendió la respuesta. - ¿Acaso mis entrenamientos no son para que sea un digno heredero de Baou? –

-Ese poder nunca debe usarse, es demasiado para ti. –

-¡¿Pero no se supone que me pertenecerá en el futuro?! –

-Esta conversación acaba aquí. – El rey miró fijamente a su hijo. – Si quieres poder, entonces olvida tu corazón y fórjalo hasta que sea digno de poder. Crea tu propia fuerza solo, eso es todo lo que diré. –

-¡Pero…! –

-Zeon. – El rey se puso de pie. – Algún día lo entenderás. – Dicho eso, el rey se retiró de la habitación.

-¿Eh? – Zeon se quedó pensativo ante aquello ¿cuál era el temor de su padre? Él era muy fuerte, ¿por qué decía que no podría usar a Baou?

* * *

-Maldición, ningún guardia es lo suficientemente fuerte para mí… - Zeon caminaba algo irritado por el jardín, su padre había contratado bastantes guardias para entrenarlo, pero sus poderes jamás se compararían con los de Dark.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero vio algo en el jardín que le llamó la atención. - ¿Uh? _"¿Qué es eso?" –_ Zeon logró divisar una chica en el suelo, la miró por unos segundos hasta que logró reconocerla. - ¿Esa es…la hija del General Allen? – Su mirada cambió a una sorprendida cuando vio que había sangre escurriendo del cuello y las manos de la pequeña. – _"¡¿Qué demonios…?!"_ ¡Oye! – Inmediatamente corrió a ella, logrando ver con más claridad que tenía cortadas en sus muñecas y en su garganta, a su lado estaba una navaja. – _"¡¿Trató de suicidarse?! ¡Es una completa idiota!" –_ Zeon trató de detener la hemorragia de sus cortadas usando pedazos de su manto, que cortaba desesperadamente, como vendas. - ¡¿Qué hiciste, estúpida?! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Oye! – El chico tomó su mano para revisar su pulso. – _"Su cuerpo está frío y su pulso es demasiado débil..."_ ¡Maldición…! – Zeon la tomó en brazos y se teletransportó a su habitación para recostarla en su cama. - ¡Alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Rápido, una enfermera! ¡Rápido! –

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por salvarla? No eran amigos, ni siquiera se conocían…Entonces ¿cuál era la razón por la que estaba intentando ayudarla?

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Dije que vinieran rápido! – Zeon estaba gritándole a las mucamas que habían entrado a la habitación en ese momento. - ¡Limpien cada gota de sangre, cierren sus heridas y que alguien la revise inmediatamente! –

-¡Sí! – Las mucamas comenzaron a realizar cada mandato que el chico había pedido.

 _-"No te alteres, la van a salvar…" –_ Apretó sus puños algo confundido ¿por qué estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que simplemente muriera? Nunca se había preocupado por nadie ¿Por qué Kurumi era diferente? ¿Por qué no podía ignorarla como a todos los demás? Tantas preguntas lo golpearon en ese momento y no pudo encontrar una respuesta…

* * *

-¿Uh? – Kurumi abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kurumi, había pasado los últimos días en la habitación cuidando de ella hasta que despertara.

Kurumi movió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna, así que solo miró a Zeon y movió con lentitud la boca para que leyera sus labios.

-¿Uh? "¿En…dónde…estoy…?'" Ah, estás en mi habitación. – Zeon cruzó los brazos, respondió con algo de frialdad para ocultar que, interiormente, se sentía aliviado de que al fin despertara. - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cuello y los brazos? Si no hubiera pasado por ahí y te encontrara a punto de morir, probablemente no estarías viva ahora. – El chico tenía curiosidad de saber la razón por la que realizó ese acto tan imprudente.

Kurumi tocó su cuello percatándose de las vendas, miró a Zeon por segunda vez y volvió a mover los labios.

-"¿Por qué…me…salvaste?" ¿Preguntas el por qué? Estabas en mi jardín muriéndote. – Zeon suspiró con fastidio, ¿por qué hacía tantas preguntas tontas? – Eres la hija de Dark Allen ¿no es así? Recuerdo haberte visto en una que otra ocasión junto a él. – Zeon mintió un poco, o quizás mucho…No se atrevía a confesarle que, unos días atrás, había entrado en su mente inconscientemente y había visto gran parte de sus recuerdos, quiso aparentar no saber nada, no quería abrir de nuevo las heridas de la chica, quien solamente lo miró. – Lamento la muerte de tu padre, era un buen guardia, le guardo algo de admiración, así que por eso te salvé. –

Kurumi sonrió y movió los labios una vez más.

-¿"Gra…cias…"? No las des, no hice nada. – El chico se bajó de la silla y caminó a la puerta, quería evitar que la joven se diera cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas. – Tengo que ir a entrenar, debes quedarte aquí ¿de acuerdo? Vendré a verte en la tarde. –

Zeon abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, al fin podía hablar con ella, no era la situación que deseaba, pero finalmente había podido hacerlo. No quería alejarse de Kurumi, creía que podían llegar a ser ¿amigos? No encontraba las palabras para pedírselo, no quería que pensara que era alguien "bueno" o cursi, mejor dicho…Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y regresó para verla una vez más, una gran idea había llegado a su mente.

–Escucha, como me debes la vida, a partir de ahora vivirás en el castillo, debido a eso tú serás como mi acompañante ¿entendido? Tú deber es servirme a partir de hoy. –

Kurumi solo asintió algo confundida, su frase había sonado lo bastante apropiada para mantener su imagen de Príncipe digno.

–Muy bien. – El chico se giró para irse, pero antes de salir se detuvo nuevamente en la puerta, quería evitar otro incidente como el ocurrido cuando la encontró, su mirada era algo preocupada, así que decidió no voltear a verla para que ella no lo notara. – Y otra cosa…no intentes suicidarte de nuevo ¿entendido? Si lo haces, me encargaré de revivirte y hacerte sufrir con mis propias manos ¿lo has entendido? – Kurumi volvió a asentir, sonrió aliviado al haberse librado de un gran peso. – Bien, quédate a descansar, nos vemos después. – Zeon salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó recargado en la puerta unos momentos, no podía creer que al fin podría hablar con ella cuando quisiera y estar a su lado sin mostrar un lado "erróneo" de él. Suspiró un poco emocionado y se teletransportó a la sala de entrenamiento, donde su nuevo profesor lo esperaba…

* * *

-El doctor dijo que tus heridas estaban curadas, ahora solo es cuestión de que tus cuerdas vocales se recuperen del daño. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de Kurumi en la cama, habían estado juntos desde hace algunos días y ahora era algo normal hablar con ella. – Dentro de unas semanas deberías poder hablar de nuevo. – Esperaba aquello con ansias, era molesto estar leyendo los labios de Kurumi, por lo que le obsequió un cuaderno para comunicarse con ella, al menos era menos tedioso que leer labios.

Kurumi asintió y luego escribió en la libreta algo, al terminar de hacerlo se lo mostró a Zeon.

-¿Uh? ¿"Gracias por todo"? ¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada. – Zeon se volteó para evitar que viera sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas. – Pero será mejor que recuperes el habla pronto, es tedioso tener que averiguar lo que tratas de decir. –

-¿Y cómo se encuentra el hermano menor del Príncipe Zeon? – La voz de la nodriza de Zeon se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Eh? – Zeon se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían las mujeres fuera.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Habían dicho "su hermano menor"? Eran las 12 am y se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, pero normalmente se quedaba a platicar con Kurumi hasta tarde, al menos su Teletransportación servía muy bien en esas situaciones.

-¿Hablas de Gash? Se encuentra bien de salud, pero escuché que no lo estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela. – Una segunda voz respondió.

-Si el rey llega a enterarse, estoy segura de que mataría a Yuno-san por ello. – La nodriza respondió con un tono de preocupación. – Sobre todo si ese terrible poder llegase a ser desatado… -

-¿Hablas del poder que el rey le heredó a Gash? – La segunda mujer se asustó. – No quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar si eso llegara a suceder. -

-¡Oígan ustedes! – Zeon salió de golpe de la habitación, las dudas dentro de él habían crecido al escuchar eso último, ¿era posible que su padre tuviera otro hijo y le había heredado a Baou? ¿Por eso a él le negaba dicho poder? Abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que terminó asustando a ambas mujeres. - ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡¿Tengo un hermano menor?! ¡¿Acaso mi padre le heredó el Baou a ese tal Gash?! ¡Respondan! – Estaba algo alterado, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer y no dudaría en electrocutarlas para obtener respuestas.

-¡¿Pri-Príncipe Zeon?! – La nodriza se aterró. - ¡Lo lamentamos mucho, pero no podemos decirle nada al respecto! –

-¡Príncipe Zeon, por favor regrese a la cama! – La segunda mujer habló con terror. - ¡Sí el rey se entera de que está despierto a estas horas lo castigará! –

-¡Les dije que respondieran a mis dudas! – Zeon quiso golpearlas, realmente no tenía paciencia en ese momento como para ser "bueno" con ellas, pero una mano terminó deteniéndolo. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame, Kurumi! – El chico jaló su mano para liberarse del agarre de la chica.

-Ze…Ze…on… - Kurumi logró pronunciar el nombre del chico con dificultad. – Ze…on… -

-¿Hablaste? – Zeon se tranquilizó un poco, al fin había logrado hablar, no, lo que lo alegraba era que esa había sido la primera vez que Kurumi mencionaba su nombre… Se quedó calmado debido a eso y ambas mujeres aprovecharon el momento para irse del lugar a toda prisa. - ¡¿Por qué me detuviste?! –

Terminó gritándole a Kurumi cuando reaccionó y recordó lo que estaba tratando de averiguar. La chica solo sacó su libreta y escribió algo, una vez terminó se lo mostró a Zeon.

-"Aunque las golpearas no iban a responderte, sí quieres saberlo yo te ayudaré a investigar…" – Zeon miró a Kurumi fijamente, ¿realmente se arriesgaría a eso por él? - ¿Lo harás? –

La chica asintió. – Ze…on… - Escribió otra nota que decía "soy tu acompañante ¿recuerdas?".

-Sí, es cierto. – Zeon cerró la puerta y ambos volvieron a la habitación. – Entonces descansa porque mañana comenzaremos con esto ¿de acuerdo? –

Kurumi asintió y el chico sonrió un poco, aunque lo tratara de negar y arrinconar en el lugar más oscuro de su corazón, Zeon estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado en todo momento.

–Bien, entonces hasta mañana. – Zeon salió de la habitación de Kurumi y se teletransportó hacia su habitación, cuando llegó se recostó en su cama mientras miraba al techo confundido. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sentí un cosquilleo cuando dijo mi nombre…? – El chico volteó hacia la ventana, viendo la Luna fijamente. – Solamente es una molestia… - Decidió no darle tanta importancia y mejor se puso a descansar para mañana comenzar con su investigación...

* * *

-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años llegó corriendo con Zeon, quien estaba herido en el suelo. - ¡Por favor! – La pelinegra se puso al frente del peligris y extendió sus manos mientras miraba al capital Rajin. - ¡Por favor, ya no golpee más a Zeon! ¡Está en su límite! ¡Deje hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, por favor! –

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurumi?! – Zeon se enfureció y trató de ponerse de pie, quería demostrarles que no era un débil, pero terminó cayéndose por el cansancio y las heridas.

-¡¿Lo ve?! ¡No puede más! ¡Así que deje esto aquí, por favor! –

-De acuerdo, Kurumi. – El capitán la miró fijamente. – La práctica de hoy llega a su fin, Príncipe Zeon, puede retirarse. –

-¡Muchas gracias, Rajin-Sensei! – Kurumi se agachó hacia Zeon y comenzó a curar sus heridas con el kit que había llevado. – Tranquilo, yo te curaré. –

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Aún podía pelear! – Zeon seguía irritado, pero dejaba que la chica lo curara. Era algo normal que ella terminara curándolo después de sus entrenamientos, pero era algo nuevo que viniera a uno y lo detuviera.

-¡No podías ponerte en pie! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Ya te lo dije, ¿no?! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Si sobrepasas tus límites tan duramente, podrías morir! ¡Si tú mueres ¿qué haré yo?! – Kurumi agachó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas. – Eres lo único que me sostiene y lo sabes…si no te tengo a mi lado… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon se relajó, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Así que no quiero más objeciones! ¡No me importa si me golpeas o me electrocutas! ¡A partir de hoy vendré a tus entrenamientos y los pararé cuando vea que no puedes más! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! – La chica continuó curándolo mientras lloraba.

-Está bien, pero no pongas esa cara, da lástima. – El chico desvió la mirada, no quería que notara que se sentía un poco culpable por esas lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. – A veces puedes ser muy molesta… -

-Es porque siempre estoy contigo. – Kurumi sonrió algo calmada, sus lágrimas comenzaba a cesar. – Yo te protegeré, Zeon…no permitiré que nadie te lastime ¿entendiste? –

-Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero deja de repetirlo porque haces que me sienta un debilucho. – Zeon le dio un zape, odiaba esa frase de ella, pero aunque le dijera que no necesitaba protegerlo Kurumi jamás lo escuchaba.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento… - Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas y continuó curándolo. - ¿Sabes, Zeon? Te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho. – La pelinegra le sonrió.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras, solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras esperaba a que terminara de curar sus heridas.

-No cabe duda que eres fastidiosa… -

 _¿Por qué no podía alejarla de mí aunque quisiera? ¿Por qué no podía gritarle que saliera de mi vida como a todos los demás? No entendía el por qué no podía tratarla de la misma manera que al resto de los mamodos, siempre fui frío y solitario ¿por qué con ella era diferente?... ¿Se debía a que era la hija del General Allen, a quien le guardaba tanto respeto?, ¿acaso sentía lástima por todo lo que había vivido? ¿O simplemente era que había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención? Estaba confundido…simplemente tenía la necesidad de retenerla a mi lado por siempre…no entendía esos sentimientos, pero eran agradables…_

* * *

-Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy. – El guardia miraba fijamente a Zeon, quien estaba en el suelo completamente dañado mientras gritaba con rencor.

-¡Zeon! – Una Kurumi de tres años se trató de acercar al chico.

-¿Qué pasa, Zeon? – Una voz se escuchó en la habitación.

-Esa voz… ¡¿Padre?! – Zeon levantó la vista, era la primera vez que su padre lo miraba en algún entrenamiento. - ¡¿Me estás mirando?! –

-Te ves completamente agotado. – La voz de rey resonó en la habitación.

-¡¿Padre, por qué?! – Zeon comenzó a llorar con algo de rencor, había algo en su corazón que calaba un poco. - ¡¿Por qué no me das el Baou?! –

-Ya te lo he dicho, el Baou es un poder que no se debe utilizar, ejerce una fuerza tan extraordinaria que solo traería la ruina. – El rey estaba observando a su hijo a través de una bola de cristal.

-¡Pero he oído que utilizaste el poder del Baou para convertirte en rey! – Zeon gritó sin dejar de llorar, no podía entender aún las palabras de su padre. - ¡Si es así, entonces Baou es un gran poder! ¡¿No es cierto?! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-No es grandioso ese poder, es aterrador, no serás capaz de manejarlo. – El rey Bell respondió.

-Entonces… ¡¿Entonces por qué le diste el Baou a Gash?! – El grito de Zeon estaba llenó de rencor y dolor, ¿por qué Gash tenía el Baou y no él? En el fondo quería escuchar la verdad.

-¡Zeon! ¡¿Quién te dijo acerca de Gash?! – La voz de Rey se escuchó con algo de enfado.

-Hace un año oí a mi nodriza hablar de esto. – Zeon se sentó de rodillas con sus pocas fuerzas, estaba un poco más tranquilo, finalmente había tomado el valor para comentar lo que averiguó con tanto esfuerzo. – Ella dijo que yo tenía un hermano menor llamado Gash, pero no me quiso contar nada, así que investigué por cuenta propia… Gash es mi hermano menor que abandonó el palacio real antes de lo que puedo recordar, actualmente asiste a una escuela civil y juega sin preocupaciones en el mundo… Padre, le diste el Baou…a él…a Gash… - Zeon volvió a enfurecerse al recordar la felicidad con la que su hermano vivía. - ¡Si Gash es capaz de hacer lo que quiera mientras posee el inmenso poder de Baou, ¿Entonces por qué tengo que sufrir estos rigurosos entrenamientos y prácticas todos los días?! –

-¡¿Por qué?! Zeon… - El rey extendió su mano hacia la bola de cristal, de ella se emitieron algunos rayos y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un potente rayo cayó sobre el cuerpo del pequeño niño. - ¡Nunca más hables de Gash! –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi corrió hacia su amigo que cayó al suelo completamente desgarrado. - ¡Zeon! –

-¡Si tienes la fuerza para mover tu boca, entonces levanta tus manos! – La voz del rey se escuchaba furiosa. - ¡Forja tu corazón hasta que sea digno de poder! ¡Capitán Rajin, retomen la práctica de hoy por la mañana! ¡No más descansos! ¡Desde mañana, duplicaremos el tiempo de las prácticas! –

Estaba furioso, ¿por qué Gash y no él? ¿Por qué él sufría y Gash no? Estuvo a punto de gritar la peor idiotez de su vida, pero una voz resonó antes de que él pudiera siquiera levantar la mirada.

-¡Espere, su Majestad! – Kurumi se puso frente a Zeon y extendió sus manos. - ¡No es culpa de Zeon, yo lo ayudé! ¡Fue mi culpa, así que no castigue a Zeon! –

-¡Tú también…! – El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica fue electrocutada por un rayo poderoso al igual que Zeon, el cual la dejó en el suelo por el dolor. - ¡Te he dado demasiadas libertades, Kurumi! ¡Permití que jugaras con Zeon e incluso dejé que detuvieras sus entrenamientos por mucho tiempo! ¡Pero eso se acabó! –

 _-"¡¿Kurumi…?!" –_ Se preocupó cuando vio a su amiga caer, los rayos de su padre eran demasiado fuertes, si él apenas podía aguantarlos, no había forma de que ella los aguantara. Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. – _"Maldición…ella es…una idiota…" –_ Su mirada cambió a una asombrada cuando miró a Kurumi.

-¡No castigue…a Zeon…! – Kurumi, a pesar del dolor, se puso de pie una vez más. - ¡No es culpa…de Zeon…! ¡Por favor…no lastime más…a Zeon! –

-¡Esa boca es demasiado insolente! ¡¿Tienes en cuenta a quién te estás dirigiendo, Kurumi?! - El rey apuntó su mano hacia Kurumi y la chica recibió un fuerte rayo concentrado que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho sofocándola y dejándola tirada en el suelo doblegándose de dolor. - ¡A partir de hoy abandonarás el Palacio Real y serás enviada a la Cuidad a vivir con Otoha! ¡Verás a Zeon solamente dos veces por semana y por un cierto periodo de tiempo! ¡Tienes prohibido hablar otra vez de Gash o de involucrarte junto a Zeon en asuntos que no les incumben! ¡Zeon! ¡Nunca más menciones a Gash! ¡NUNCA! –

-Príncipe Zeon… - El Capitán Rajin se puso de rodillas para ayudar a Zeon.

-No me toques, puedo pararme por mí mismo. – Zeon comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, gracias al sacrificio de Kurumi logró obtener la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie una vez más, su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor.

-Creo que su Majestad desea que usted sea el sucesor al trono. – Rajin miraba fijamente a Zeon. – Es por eso que le impone estos duros entrenamientos. –

-Silencio, no me digas algo que ya sé… - Zeon seguía teniendo su mirada llena de rencor, lo odiaba, realmente odiaba a ese niño que, desgraciadamente, era su hermano. – Por supuesto que seré el próximo rey…él no tiene que pasar este infierno, por supuesto seré el único que será rey… Bastardo…bastardo… - Zeon miró a Kurumi, su cuerpo estaba completamente herido y de su boca escurría un poco de sangre, estaba inconsciente y el manto negro que Zeon le había obsequiado a Kurumi estaba completamente destrozado. Solamente se agachó hacia ella y la cargó en sus brazos mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. – _"Ese maldito bastardo…" –_

* * *

-Eres demasiado débil. – Un Zeon de cuatro años estaba viendo a Kurumi, quien estaba en cama llena de heridas, habían estado entrenado todo el día y, a pesar de sus intentos para no dañarla demasiado, terminó lastimándola. - ¿Por qué no dejas tu terquedad de lado y te rindes? No podrás nunca contra mí. –

-No quiero. – Kurumi hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? Si sigues así vas a terminar muerta. – No entendía la terquedad de Kurumi por querer protegerlo ¿acaso ella no sabía perfectamente que tan fuerte era?

-No me importa. – Kurumi agachó la mirada. – Yo…quiero ser más fuerte. –

-¿Sigues con tu tonta idea de protegerme? Ya resígnate, eso nunca pasará. – Quería que se rindiera, era algo doloroso ver su cuerpo lleno de heridas después de los entrenamientos que él mismo le impartía.

-No quiero correr el riesgo… - Kurumi apretó las sábanas. – Mi padre era un hombre fuerte…te derrotaba fácilmente sin usar todo su potencial. –

-¡¿Me estás diciendo débil?! – Zeon se irritó ¿realmente ella pensaba que era débil?

-Pero… -

-¿Uh? – El chico se quedó callado al ver que la expresión y el tono de voz de Kurumi cambió drásticamente.

-Ese chico lo mató con tanta facilidad frente a mí…fue algo tan ridículo que parecía una broma de mal gusto…y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo… - Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. – No quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa ni mucho menos frente a mí…no importa que tenga que hacer, no importa que tan duro sea…me volveré más fuerte y, algún día, yo te protegeré con mi vida… -

-Deja de decir eso, no necesito tu protección. – Quería desviar su mirada, no quería seguir viendo esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero podía sentir la tristeza tras la expresión de Kurumi y era algo que no podría ignorar nunca.

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró a los ojos, pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer. – Yo no tenía ninguna razón para seguir viviendo…me echaron de mi casa, mataron a mi padre y no tenía madre…pero…el que me dio una nueva razón para vivir…fuiste tú, Zeon… -

-Solamente detuve tu hemorragia. – Quería decirle algo más profundo, quería expresarle su sentir, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió nada para decir en ese momento y terminó diciendo una estupidez?

-Eso no es cierto. – Kurumi limpió sus lágrimas. – Me cuidaste y estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo, me diste un nuevo hogar, y…me enseñaste que existe…alguien en que puedo confiar. –

-Deja de decir cursilerías. – Zeon caminó hacia ella y le dio un zape, no podía evitar sentirse con la obligación de cuidar de ella. – Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, me estresa que seas tan débil y llorona. – Fue la mejor forma que se le ocurrió para decirle que continuara entrenando con él, quería que ella dejara de llorar, quería que dejara de ser débil, quería ayudarla a superar sus temores y recuerdos a los que se aferraba con fuerza.

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida.

-Sí mueres no te perdonaré. – Zeon desvió la mirada, sentía la necesidad de expresarle lo que sentía. – Tienes que estar a mi lado sirviéndome ¿entendiste? – Una manera muy propia de él para decirle que se quedara a su lado, ¿no?

Kurumi sonrió con felicidad. - ¡SI! –

 _Finalmente logré entenderlo…No era el respeto que sentía hacia su padre, no era lástima, no era algo de ella que me atraía… Su valor y coraje para querer volverse más fuerte y proteger lo que amaba era lo que admiraba de ella. No necesitaba estar llena de heridas ni tener un elegante vestido para brillar intensamente, ya que su resplandor estaba ahí en todo momento…Era completamente diferente a todos los demás que había conocido antes, ella era…realmente todo lo opuesto a mí…_

* * *

 _Ella siempre fue la número uno para mí, una princesa de verdad, Kurumi es la radiante Luna que brilla para iluminarme… El Sol siempre brillará porque está con la Luna, por esa razón el Sol siempre trata de ser más bello y elegante que todos…por la Luna... En el fondo de mi corazón yo sólo quería que Kurumi me observara… Ella está más allá de mi alcance, siempre lo pensado así, la diferencia entre Kurumi y yo es como la distancia entre el Sol y la Luna. Pero si sigo trabajando duro, algún día me convertiré en el Sol… Al fin me di cuenta, así que, a partir de hoy, yo siempre estaré con la Luna…Y Kurumi…yo quiero ser tu Sol..._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~ ^^7**

 **Bueno, esta es la versión opuesta de "Tú, Que Eres el Sol" ya que en el mencionado se hablaba de la vida de Kurumi, mientras que este cuenta la historia desde el punto de vista de Zeon.**

 **Próximamente traeré "Tú, Que Eres la Luz", el cual estará basado en la vida de nada más y nada menos que Gash, él tuvo mucha importancia en la vida de Kurumi y Zeon aun sin conocerlos, pero ellos también tuvieron gran importancia en la historia del benevolente rey Mamodo, ¡espérenlo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, va dedicada principalmente a Hasumin-Chan y a Heart Megu, quienes son fans de Zeon y creo que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado saber más del pasado de este personaje.**

 **Weno, ha sido todo por hoy, dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, criticas y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actualización CC:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	12. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 1-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 1** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Kurumi es una chica amable que siempre está corriendo para llegar a la escuela. Esta vez su mal hábito la meterá en problemas, pero para su suerte un Príncipe llamado Zeon la salva de un castigo, ella le agradece su buen acto, pero el chico le pedirá algo a cambio de mantener la mentira que la salvó ¿realmente todos los Príncipes son tan buenos como los pintan?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 1–"_

-Levántate, Kurumi. – Una joven de cabellos dorados y rizados de 16 años estaba tratando de despertar a la joven de cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente en la cobija que estaba en el suelo de la habitación. – Llegarás tarde si no te das prisa. –

-Uh… - La pequeña de 8 años abrió los ojos y miró a la joven rubia. – Buenos días, Cherish… ¿Dónde están los demás? – Kurumi se sentó mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es? –

-Ya se fueron, son las 8:50. –

-¡¿Qué?! – La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente y, con gran prisa, buscó su ropa para cambiarse. - ¡Ya es tarde! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! –

-Lo hice. – Cherish se sentó en el suelo y miró tranquilamente a su apurada amiga. – Diez veces para ser exacta. –

-¡Ah, me matarán! – La chica terminó de arreglarse y tomó su mochila del suelo. - ¡Me voy, adiós! – Kurumi salió a toda prisa y apareció unas alas rojas en su espalda para después emprender vuelo hacia su escuela, al menos esa habilidad suya era útil en momentos como este.

-Todos los días es lo mismo con ella. – Cherish soltó una risita y después se levantó. – Bueno, es momento de comenzar con mis deberes. – La rubia tomó una escoba y una franela para comenzar a limpiar.

-Espero que no haya nadie en la puerta… - Kurumi logró llegar a la escuela, pero para su mala suerte los guardias estaban en las puertas. – Rayos…no me dejarán entrar… - La joven descendió y se escondió entre dos paredes del edificio. - ¿Cómo burlaré a los guardias…? – La joven caminó un poco más para adelante para tener una vista del guardia y la puerta, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sacó un poco la cabeza. – Bien, solo necesito-… -

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Un chico peligris de ojos violetas brillantes estaba pasado por ahí en ese momento y miró con algo de extrañez a la joven. - ¿Por qué te escondes? –

-¿Eh? E-Esto…y-yo… - Kurumi se sonrojó algo apenada, no sabía cómo explicar la situación. – Bue-Bueno, y-yo… -

-¿No sabes decir algo más? – El joven soltó una risita. – Eres una chica torpe. –

-¡No soy torpe! – Kurumi gritó algo molesta, llamando la atención del guardia. - ¡Rayos! –

-¡Señorita Allen! – El guardia se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos jóvenes. - ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? –

-N-No, este…bueno…y-yo… - Kurumi se puso nerviosa.

-Se le advirtió que no llegara tarde de nuevo o se le castigaría. – El guardia la tomó del brazo. – Tendré que llevarla con el director. –

-¿Qué? ¡N-No, por favor! ¡Deme otra oportunidad! – Kurumi intentaba zafarse del agarre. - ¡No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo! –

-Disculpe. – El peligris miró al guardia. – Yo le pedí que se detuviera un momento a conversar sobre un proyecto de clase, fue mi culpa. –

-¿Eh? – El guardia lo miró fijamente. - ¡Ah! ¡Príncipe Zeon! – El hombre inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. - ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No sabía que la señorita Allen era amiga suya! –

-No importa, ¿podría dejarlo pasar por hoy? – Zeon lo miró con indiferencia.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Mis disculpas, Príncipe Zeon! – El guardia miró a Kurumi fijamente. – Sé ha salvado por hoy, pero la próxima vez no se salvará ¿entendido? –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi hizo una reverencia. – Lo siento. –

-Bien, entonces me voy. – Zeon ignoró a ambos y continuó su camino hacia el edificio.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró alejarse, así que se dirigió hacia el guardia inmediatamente. – Debo ir a clases, con su permiso. – Con algo de prisa y confusión, la pelinegra corrió para alcanzar al chico. - ¡Oye, disculpa! –

-¿Hm? – Zeon volteó a verla con indiferencia. - ¿Qué quieres? –

-¡Gra-Gracias por salvarme! – Kurumi hizo una reverencia ante él. - ¡Se lo agradezco mucho! Ummm… -

-Mi nombre es Zeon. – El chico desvió la mirada. - ¿Y tú quién eres? –

-Ku-Kurumi Allen. – Kurumi lo miró un poco sonrojada.

-Bien, Kurumi, deberías agradecerme por salvarte. – Zeon la miró con algo de malicia. – A partir de hoy serás mi sirvienta. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi no entendió lo que Zeon decía ahora. - ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que escuché mal. –

-Dije que serás mi sirvienta personal a partir de ahora. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – Kurumi ahora estaba irritada.

-Yo mentí para ayudarte, así que me lo debes. – Zeon la miró sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero no te obligaré a hacerlo, claro está que tampoco estoy obligado a no decirle al guardia que llegaste tarde. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que una persona que momentos atrás era tan amable ahora sea tan…creída? – No-No lo harías… ¿verdad? –

-Sí, lo haría. – Zeon respondió con tranquilidad. - ¿Aceptarás o debería ir a decirle al guardia la verdad? –

-¡E-Está bien, lo haré! – Kurumi apretó sus puños. – Seré tu sirvienta…pero no le digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? –

-Bien, mi clase está al lado de la tuya, te mandaré a hablar cuando necesite algo. – El chico se dio la vuelta para ir a clases. – Hasta luego. –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi agachó la mirada y luego saltó algo confundida. – Espera ¿dijo al lado de la mía? ¿Cómo sabe cuál es mi aula…? – Kurumi lo miró por unos segundos, luego comenzó a correr como si de un maratón se tratase al recordar que tenía que llegar a clases.

-¡Señorita Allen! – Una profesora riñó a la recién llegada. - ¡Que sea la última vez que la recibo a estas horas en mi clase! –

-¡S-Sí! Mis sinceras disculpas. – Kurumi hizo una reverencia e inmediatamente fue a tomar asiento al lado de una joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. – La pelirroja se rio un poco de su compañera.

-No te rías, Tío. – Kurumi le reprochó, pero en ese momento la imagen de Zeon se hizo presente en su mente. – Oye, Tío… -

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? – Tío la miró confundida.

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado "Zeon" de la clase de al lado? –

-¿Zeon? No, a nadie, ¿por qué? – Tío sonrió picara. - ¿Acaso te gusta? –

-No, no es eso. – Kurumi rápidamente respondió, ese tipo de persona no podría gustarle nunca.

-¿Entonces quién es? – Tío preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso mismo quiero saber… - Kurumi suspiró resignada y decidió prestarle atención a la clase.

"Toc toc", alguien tocó a la puerta del salón.

-¿Quién es? – La maestra preguntó sin dejar de escribir una especie de hechizo en el pizarrón.

-Vengo a entregarle esto a la señorita Allen. – Un chico Mamodo con forma de Leon pero cuerpo parecido a un humano estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Allen, te buscan. – La maestra continuó escribiendo.

-¿Para mí? – Kurumi fue a la puerta y el chico le entregó un libro negro que estaba en blanco. - ¿Qué es esto? –

-Te lo manda Bell-sama. –

-¿Bell-sama? ¿Quién es? – Kurumi intentó identificar el nombre, pero no recordaba a nadie que se llamara así.

-Zeon Bell. –

-¡¿Ze-Zeon?! – Kurumi se impactó, así que el apellido del joven era Bell. - ¿Y qué es esto? Está en blanco… -

-Es un libro mensajero, cuando el escriba algo en el suyo, aparecerá en el que tienes tú. –

-Ya veo…Gracias. –

-No es nada, adiós. – El joven se retiró y Kurumi regresó a su asiento.

- _"Me pregunto para que me lo envió…"_ ¿Eh? – Kurumi notó que unas palabras comenzaron a aparecer en la primera página. – Apareció algo… -

 _Pez Limón a la parrilla en término medio, puré de papa y alguna ensalada de algas húmedas recientes. A las 10:15 am en el jardín trasero, junto al árbol más grande._

-¿Eh? – Kurumi inmediatamente se irritó. – _"¡Ese maldito mocoso…!" –_

Tío miró confundida a su compañera, era sumamente raro que estuviera haciendo corajes mientras veía un libro en blanco.

-¿Y a esta qué le picó? – Tío decidió no darle mucha importancia y mejor siguió escribiendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

- _"Ese príncipe no es nada bueno… ¡Definitivamente odio a Zeon!" –_ Kurumi escribió abajo del mensaje de Zeon, si lo que él escribía aparecía en el libro de ella, funcionaría viceversa ¿no?

 _Estaré ahí con ello._

 _Solo una cosa…¿te he dicho cuánto te odio?_

Una pequeña risa de diversión y malicia fue emitida de los labios de Zeon.

– Esta chica es interesante…Espero que cumpla mis expectativas. –

El Príncipe cerró su libro y continuó prestando atención a la clase, este día sería, probablemente, el inicio de los nuevos días de diversión para Zeon.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo y buenas noches! xHimemikoYukix presente :3**

 **Bueno, aquí la primera parte de este one-shot llamado "Mi Dulce Cenicienta", espero que les haya gustado :3 como pudieron darse cuenta, la historia no tiene nada que ver con los one-shots o fanfics anteriores, ya que, en primera, Kurumi no conoce a Zeon ni a Gash y, en segunda, vive con Cherish uwu bueno, algunas personas cambian, pero otras se conversan...sino me creen, pregúntele a Zeon :v xD**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, dudas, quejas, comentarios, opiniones, traumas y demás en los review y los responderé en la siguiente actualización :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	13. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 2-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 2** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Zeon estaba disfrutando el tener una sirvienta, Kurumi estaba irritada por la actitud del Príncipe y las cosas terminan en un pequeño conflicto porque no logran entenderse. Pero ¿qué clase de vida llevan ambos fuera de la escuela?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 2–"_

-Bien, debo ir a una junta a la Sala de Profesores. – La maestra los miró a todos. – Ustedes practicarán el hechizo de la telequinesis, después del almuerzo haremos un examen, así que aprovechen este tiempo para estudiar. – Una vez tomó sus cosas, la profesora se dirigió a la puerta. – Nos vemos a las 11. – Finalmente salió del salón.

-Al fin un descanso… - Kurumi suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en la mesa.

-¿Por qué te relajas? Deberías ponerte a practicar. – Tío abrió su libreta para memorizar el hechizo y el movimiento adecuado de manos para usarlo. –

-Vamos Tío, son las 9:30 apenas, tenemos mucho tiempo para estudiar. – La joven levantó sus brazos para estirarse, pero al hacerlo tiró por accidente sus libros. – Rayos. –

-Eres tonta… - Tío se rio un poco. – No hagas tanto ruido, pierdo la concentración. – La pelirroja continuó memorizando el hechizo.

-Lo siento. – Kurumi se bajó a recoger sus cosas, al tomar el libro mensajero de Zeon volvió a ver el mensaje del chico. - ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! – Se levantó con tanta prisa que terminó chocando su cabeza contra la mesa. - ¡Do-Dolió…! – A pesar del dolor, comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras sobaba su cabeza. - ¡Tengo que irme, adiós Tío! –

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – Tío le gritó a su compañera, quien ya había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta. - ¡Kurumi! – La pelinegra salió del salón y esta solamente volvió a su asiento. – Siempre anda corriendo para todos lados, por eso se mete en tantos problemas. – Tío suspiró resignada, la conocía desde los 3 años, y a pesar que siempre terminaba en aprietos por culpa de Kurumi, la verdad era que siempre habían sido muy amigas. – Bueno, tengo que concentrarme en la prueba. – Tío decidió no darle mucha importancia y continuó su estudio.

-¡Disculpe! – Kurumi llegó con la cocinera. - ¿Cuánto me cobraría por hacerme un pedido especial? –

-Dependiendo del pedido es el precio. – La mujer mitad cocodrilo y mitad humana respondió en seco. - ¿Qué necesitas? –

-Pez Limón a la parrilla en término medio, puré de papa y una ensalada de algas húmedas recientes. – Kurumi leyó el encargo que estaba en el libro.

-Serán 150 monedas por el encargo. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi se sorprendió por tal cantidad, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Zeon dijera la verdad. – E-Está bien… - La chica agachó la mirada resignada, todo fuera por evitar el castigo.

-Bien. – La cocinera comenzó a preparar el encargo.

– _"Adiós a mi almuerzo…" –_ La chica se dirigió a una mesa cercana y se sentó, pero el libro en manos de Kurumi brilló en ese momento. - ¿Eh? ¿Otro mensaje? – Su curiosidad la llevó a abrirlo y leer el nuevo recado.

 _Cambié de opinión, mejor tráeme hígado encebollado con arroz y una ensalada de verduras._

-¿Qué…? – Kurumi se quedó impactada por aquello. - ¡Maldito mocoso! – La pelinegra inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue con la cocinera. - ¡Disculpe, cambié de opinión! ¿Podría darme hígado encebollado con arroz y una ensalada de verduras? –

-¿Crees que esto es un restaurante, mocosa? – La cocinera la miró enfadada. – Puedo prepararte ese platillo, pero serán otras 120 monedas extra. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Kurumi casi se desmayaba, era la primera vez que gastaba tanto dinero en comida (qué, para el colmo, no era ni para ella). – E-Está bien…prepáreme los dos platillos entonces… - Resignada, volvió a la mesa y se sentó, pero esta vez dejó caer su rostro en ella. – _"Adiós a mi almuerzo de dos días…" –_ Kurumi apretó los puños irritada. - Maldito mocoso…lo odio… -

Pasaron 40 minutos para que el pedido estuviera hecho, Kurumi lo tomó después de pagarlo e inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado por Zeon. Eran las 10:16 cuando la joven logró divisar al peligris sentado en la banca.

-¡Ya llegué! – Entre jadeos, Kurumi llegó y le dio la bolsa donde estaban las cajas de ambos platillos.

-Eres demasiado lenta. – Zeon tomó la bolsa y vio las dos cajas.

-Cállate…por tu cambio repentino tuve que comprar ambos platillos… - Kurumi estaba recuperando el aliento, pero no pudo evitar irritarse por lo sucedido.

-Ya veo, entonces toma. – El chico le dio uno de los platillos. – Te daré esto como recompensa, aunque no debería premiarte por llegar tarde, pero supongo que es un hábito que no puedes dejar ¿verdad? – Zeon soltó una risa burlona.

-¡No te rías! – Kurumi tomó la caja y se sentó en la banca, aunque algo alejada de él. – Eres alguien muy molesto y mandón… -

-Y tú eres torpe y lenta. – Zeon comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. – Además no deberías hablarle así a tu amo. –

-Tsk… - Kurumi desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer. – Todos los nobles son iguales, brutos y sin sentimientos. –

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso estás celosa de que soy un noble? – Zeon sonrió con malicia.

-No, en absoluto. – Kurumi continuó comiendo. – Los nobles viven con lujos y todo lo que desean, no saben lo que es trabajar duro para ganarse un pedazo de pan. –

-¿Y tú sí? – Zeon la miró fijamente. – Si estás en esta escuela es porque tienes dinero, tal vez no serás noble, pero al menos no te falta nada. –

-Tú no sabes nada de mí… - La pelinegra agachó la mirada algo molesta. – ¡Un "príncipe" arrogante como tú jamás entendería! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir en mi situación, idiota! – Enfadada, Kurumi tomó sus cosas y se fue de regreso al salón, dejando ahí la comida.

-¿Hm? – Zeon la miró alejarse, pero su tranquilidad no desapareció. – Tú tampoco sabes nada de mí, chica tonta. – Decidió no darle importancia y continuó comiendo.

-Lo odio…lo odio… ¡Realmente lo odio! – Kurumi llegó al salón y se sentó en su asiento.

-¿Te sucedió algo? – Tío la miró fijamente. – Tienes un aura tenebrosa… ¿Quién te hizo enojar? –

-Un estúpido mocoso arrogante… - Kurumi la miró, estaba un poco más calmada. – ¡No puedo creer que una persona pueda ser amable y todo un idiota mandón al mismo tiempo! –

-Vaya, quienquiera que sea, sí que te hizo enojar. – Tío estaba algo confundida. - ¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Zeon que mencionaste hace rato? –

-Sí. – Kurumi desvió la mirada. – Me ayudó a entrar hoy cuando llegué tarde y gracias a ello no me castigaron, creí que sería una buena persona…pero me equivoqué, ¡es un odioso mocoso para nada lindo! ¡Lo odio! –

-Ya veo… - Tío sonrió pícara. – Pero bien dicen, "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" ¿no? –

-¡No me molestes con eso! ¡Jamás me gustaría alguien como él! ¡Jamás! –

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades, solo era una broma. – Tío la tranquilizó un poco. - Cambiando de tema, ¿ya memorizaste el hechizo? –

-¿Hechizo…? – Kurumi la miró sin comprender.

-Sí, el hechizo de la telequinesis para la prueba. –

-… - Kurumi se exaltó. - ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Todo el problema con Zeon hizo que lo olvidará por completo! –

-Serás torpe… - Tío suspiró resignada. – Apenas son las 10:35, tienes 25 antes de que empiece la clase. –

-¡Bien! ¡Lo estudiaré de inmediato! – Kurumi comenzó a estudiar el hechizo.

 ** _~Después de Clases~_**

-¡Bueno, me voy! – Kurumi se despidió de Tío. – Hoy debo ayudar a Cherish y a Ted en el trabajo. –

-De acuerdo, salúdalos de mi parte. – Tío dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia otro lado. - ¡Adiós! –

-¡Adiós! – Kurumi se despidió de ella y emprendió vuelo hacia su hogar, una vez llegó, fue recibida por varios niños. - ¡Ya estoy en casa! –

-¡Hermana Kurumi! – Un niño pequeño la recibió. - ¡Bienvenida! –

-¡Bienvenida a casa, Hermana Mayor! – Una pequeña llegó a abrazarla.

-¡Hermana Mayor! – Dos pequeños llegaron corriendo hacia ella.

-Gracias niños. – Kurumi les sonrió. - ¿Dónde están Cherish y Ted? –

-Adentro, te están esperando. –

-Ya veo, vamos entonces. – Kurumi les tomó la mano a los más pequeños y entraron a la pequeña vivienda. - ¡Estoy de vuelta, Cherish! –

-¡Bienvenida, Kurumi! – Cherish estaba en pequeña cocina cortando cinco especies de papas blancas. - ¿Cómo te ha ido? –

-Bien, tuvimos una prueba de telequinesis, pero fallé en los primeros intentos. – Kurumi sonrió algo apenada. – Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué haré hoy? – La pelinegra puso su mochila en el suelo y tomó un delantal blanco para ponérselo.

-Irás a ayudarle a Raine con el cultivo. – Cherish se puso de pie para poner las papas que había cortado en una pequeña olla con agua. – Ted irá contigo, yo tengo que ir con el señor Aoru para ayudar con la tala del año. –

-Pero eso demasiado duro para ti. – Ted rápidamente interfirió en la conversación. – Cambiemos de lugar, es una burla que me elijan para cultivar cuando soy demasiado fuerte. –

-Ted tiene razón, mejor cambia de lugar con él, Cherish… - Kurumi miró a su compañera.

-Saben que no podemos hacer eso, no han contratado de esa manera y debemos respetarlo ¿entienden? – Cherish continuó con la comida.

-¡Pero es algo demasiado duro para ti! – Kurumi estaba preocupada. – La última vez que fuiste casi te quiebras el brazo. –

-Kurumi tiene razón, lo mejor será que cambiemos. – Ted la miró fijamente.

-Ted, Kurumi. – Cherish los volteó a ver con una sonrisa. – Estaré bien, ustedes saben lo fuerte que soy. – La rubia continuó con la comida. – Se les está haciendo tarde, vayan a su trabajo y yo llegaré a dejarles la comida antes de irme ¿vale? –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi dijo resignada. – Vamos, Ted. –

-De acuerdo. – El chico se dio la vuelta y caminó para la puerta junto a Kurumi. – Cuídate mucho, Cherish. –

-Sí, tendré cuidado. – Cherish sonrió.

-Adiós. – Ted salió junto a Kurumi para ir a su trabajo.

Por otro lado, en el Castillo Raiku de la familia real en el reino de Makoku, se encontraba Zeon conversando con un hombre de mayor edad y un chico de su edad muy parecido a él.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no lo hicimos ayer? – Zeon miraba al señor.

-Tu hermano es aún muy débil físicamente, su velocidad, rapidez y fuerza no se comparan con las tuyas. – El hombre respondió. – Y tu deber como hermano mayor es ayudarlo a entrenar. –

-Pero lo hicimos por todo el día de ayer, terminamos hasta el amanecer y llegué tarde a la escuela. – Zeon respondió. – Además ¿no se supone que para eso están los soldados del palacio? Yo forjé mi poder entrenando con los adultos ¿por qué Gash no lo hace de igual manera? –

-Unu, está bien padre. – Gash habló esta vez. – Puedo entrenar con los soldados, así Zeon puede dedicarse a estudiar. –

-Algún día uno de ustedes deberá suplantarme en el trono. – El hombre los miró fijamente. – Siendo el primogénito, Zeon debe asistir a la escuela para tener conocimientos y entrenar para forjar su poder ya que él se convertirá en el próximo rey, pero si llegara a pasarle algo, Gash deberá tomar su lugar. –

-¿Pasarme algo a mí? – Zeon soltó una risa burlona. – No soy débil y tú lo sabes, soy llamado el Emperador del Rayo y todos me temen, ¿quién se atrevería a desafiarme? –

-En el Makai existen mamodos buenos y mamodos malos, la ambición de obtener la corona ha corrompido a muchos, pero gracias al poder que forjé he logrado mantenernos a salvo. –

-Sí, el poder que Gash heredó. – Zeon pronunció aquello con algo de celos y resentimiento. – Yo solo me quedé con tu ira y tu sed de sangre, pero aun así logré forjar a Zigadirasu yo solo. –

-Y es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ti, Zeon. – El rey lo miró fijamente. – Pero Gash no ha despertado el verdadero poder de Baou, si alguien lo descubriera e intentara despertarlo sería terrible, es por eso que debes enseñarlo a manejarlo. –

-¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¡¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que yo no tenía el potencial para manejar a Baou y que por esa razón no lo había heredado?! –

-¡Unu, Zeon! – Gash intentó calmarlo. - ¡No peleen entre ustedes de nuevo! –

-¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Tengo que ser la niñera de Gash todo el tiempo! – Zeon estaba enfurecido. - ¡¿Acaso yo no merezco esa atención?! ¡¿Por qué a él no le aplican los duros entrenamientos que me dieron a mí, eh?! –

-¡Cállate ahora mismo, Zeon! – El rey apuntó su mano hacia el chico y, en cuestión de segundos, un poderoso rayo golpeó desde arriba al pequeño.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Zeon?! – Gash miró a su hermano ser electrocutado. - ¡Padre, es suficiente! –

El rey detuvo el ataque y Zeon cayó al suelo completamente herido, Gash corrió hacia él e intentó ayudarlo, pero su mano fue repelida por su hermano.

-¿Unu? ¿Zeon? – Gash lo miró confundido.

-No me toques… - Zeon se puso de pie nuevamente a pesar de sus heridas. – Siempre es lo mismo…desde que atacaron a Gash esa vez ha sido lo mismo todo el tiempo, ya estoy harto de eso… - El joven miró desafiante a su padre. – Yo también soy tu hijo ¿sabes? Y a pesar de que estuve al borde de la muerte muchas veces por culpa de esos entrenamientos, nunca los detuviste ¿lo recuerdas? –

-Zeon… - Gash lo miró.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, tengo tarea que hacer. – El chico se teletransportó a su habitación. – Maldición, me duele… - Zeon sacó un kit médico de uno de sus cajones y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas y a curarlas. – Encima de que me ponen de su niñera me castigan a mí…no es mi culpa que Gash sea débil. – El joven abrió su mochila para hacer su tarea, sacando el libro blanco mensajero y viéndolo detenidamente. – Esa tonta tampoco entiende nada, cree que soy otro "rico" mimado que tiene todo lo que quiere, no sabe qué tan equivocada está. – El chico puso el libro al lado y comenzó a realizar sus tareas.

Y, de esta manera, el primer día de "amo" y "sirvienta" llegó a su fin. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que sus vidas estarían totalmente enlazadas a partir de ahora…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí n.n/**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de este one-shot :3 la duración está prevista para máximo 10 partes xDD pero podría variar en el futuro :'v**

 **Bueno, dudas, quejas, comentarios, traumas y demás en los reviews y responderé en la prox. actualización Cx**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	14. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 3-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 3** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Ha pasado un mes desde que Kurumi y Zeon se conocieron. Todo continua igual, al menos eso parece…una invitación podría cambiar un poco (solo un poco) su manera de verse uno al otro.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 3–"_

-¿Debería decirle qué quiero para mañana? – Zeon estaba saliendo de una ducha, se encontraba secando su cabello con una toalla mientras vestía una playera blanca desmangada y un short blanco, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y heridas de sus entrenamientos (y castigos). – Probablemente siga enojada, pero debe conocer muy bien su posición como para no negarse. – El peligris sonrió un poco, puso la toalla en una silla y sucesivamente tomó el libro blanco mensajero que estaba sobre la mesita de su cuarto. – Veamos ¿qué puedo pedir? No quiero repetir platillos que suelen darme aquí… -

-¿A quién le escribes, Zeon? – Una mujer de cabellera rubia y larga, que usaba un lindo vestido blanco con adornos y bordes dorados entró a la habitación y se paró detrás del chico.

-¿Madre? – Zeon la volteó a ver un poco asustado. – Me asustaste, te he dicho que toques a la puerta antes de entrar. –

-Lo siento, lo siento. – La mujer rio un poco. - ¿Y bien? ¿Le dirás a tu madre el nombre de la persona a la que tratabas de escribirle? –

-No es nadie importante. – El chico cerró el libro y se sentó frente a ella.

-Pero no sueles darle un libro mensajero a cualquiera. – La mujer sonrió. - ¿Una chica, tal vez? –

Zeon solo desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado. – No-No es de tu incumbencia. –

-Acerté entonces. – La rubia se sentó al lado de su hijo. – Eres demasiado tímido para tener novia, ¿acaso es una nueva amiga? –

-No es mi amiga, solamente le salvé la vida y me está agradeciendo. – Zeon la volteó a ver. – Eso es todo. –

-Mmm…pero me extraña que le dieras un libro mensajero si no es alguien que te importe. – La mujer se quedó pensativa.

-¿Ya terminaste de meterte en mi vida? – Zeon hizo una especie de puchero con algo de fastidio. – Si es así, entonces ya puedes irte. –

-¡Ya sé! – La mujer se puso de pie emocionada. - ¡Invitemos a ese joven a comer! –

-¿Qué? – Zeon casi se ahogaba cuando escuchó aquello. - ¡No traeré a esa mocosa a la casa! Es maleducada y no tiene modales. –

-Ya veo…pero no crea que sea peor que tú ¿o sí? –

-¡¿Estás del lado de Kurumi o del mío?! – Zeon se tapó la boca con sus manos para evitar dar información demás, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Kurumi? – La mujer sonrió con alegría. - ¡Ya veo, ya veo! ¡Esa joven se llama Kurumi, ¿verdad?! ¡Es un nombre muy lindo! ¡Estoy segura que ella también será una chica maravillosa! –

-¡Ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida! – Zeon riñó a su madre. - ¡No invitaré a Kurumi a venir a la casa y punto! –

-Bien, si no la invitas tú, mandaré a Gash a que lo haga. – La mujer lo miró victoriosa.

-Tsk, no estás feliz si no me metes en este tipo de situaciones ¿verdad? – Zeon hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Bien! Invitaré a esa mocosa a la casa, ¿ya estás feliz? –

-¡Sí! – La mujer le sonrió. – Bien, pasado mañana a las 5 pm será la comida, ¡estoy ansiosa por conocer a la primera amiga de mi Zeon! – Entusiasmada, la rubia se retiró de la habitación de su hijo.

-Qué fastidio… - Zeon tomó el libro mensajero y escribió en él.

 _Oye mocosa, ¿te gustaría venir a comer a mi casa pasado mañana a las 5pm?_

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kurumi, la chica se encontraba ayudando en la cena a Cherish, por lo que no se percató del brillo que emitió el libro al recibir el mensaje de Zeon.

-Me alegro de que Raine les haya dado estas verduras como paga. – Cherish estaba cocinado un caldo de zanahoria, papa, repollo y otras verduras raras más. – Sin duda todos comerán muy bien hoy. –

-Sí, estoy feliz. – Kurumi estaba partiendo unas verduras. – Es la primera vez que me dan una paga con la que puedo ayudarlos a todos. –

-Oye, no te des todo el crédito. – Ted estaba partiendo la leña que estaban aventando al fuego para cocinar. – Yo también te ayudé, y además Cherish fue la que trajo esta madera para poder cocinar. –

-Ted siempre intenta alagar a Cherish. – Kurumi se rio un poco.

-¡O-Oye, cállate! – Ted se sonrojó un poco.

-Vamos, parecen dos niños pequeños peleando. – Cherish se burló de ellos y continuó preparando la cena. – Ted necesito más leña, Kurumi ¿ya terminaste de partir eso? –

-Bien, ahorita mismo la tengo lista. – Ted comenzó a cortar la leña con rapidez.

-Sí, toma. – Kurumi le dio las verduras que había cortado y las arrojaron al caldo.

-Hermana mayor. – Un niño se acercó a Kurumi. - ¿Por qué tu mochila brilla? –

-¿Mi mochila? – Kurumi fue hacia donde estaba su mochila y vio que su libro estaba brillando. - ¿Un nuevo mensaje? Debe ser su petición para mañana, en fin… – La pelinegra leyó el recado de Zeon y se sorprendió. - ¡¿E-Eh?! –

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, Kurumi? – Cherish volteó a ver a la joven.

-N-No, todo está bien. – La chica tomó sus cosas y sonrió algo nerviosa. – Bueno, estaré en la habitación por si me necesitan, adiós. –

-S-Sí… - Cherish se extrañó un poco, pero decidió no entrometerse y continuar con la cena. – Esto ya casi está. –

Kurumi entró a la habitación y se sentó sobre un pequeño sillón viejo mientras leía detenidamente el mensaje esperando haber leído mal, ¿realmente Zeon la estaba invitando a su casa? Si, el mensaje estaba bien, ¿acaso el engreído estaba enfermo o ya se había vuelto loco?

-… - Kurumi estaba atónita ante el mensaje. – No leí mal… ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Ese engreído se sentirá enfermo? ¿Acaso está a punto de morir? Tal vez es una broma…Pero… ¿y si realmente me está invitando…? – La pelinegra no aguantó la curiosidad y respondió.

 _…¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza o algo parecido?_

 _Me parece imposible de creer viniendo de ti…_

Pocos minutos pasaron para que recibiera una respuesta del joven.

 _Muy graciosa…no, no es una broma, va enserio._

 _Mi madre quiere conocerte y me pidió que te invitara a comer, ¿Vendrás o no? A mí me da igual, pero ella se ha entusiasmado._

 _Otra cosa, ¡¿por qué respondiste hasta ahora?! He estado más de una hora pegado al libro esperando, ¡¿acaso no sabes que odio esperar?! Hasta en los mensajes eres tardada…_

-Ese maldito engreído… - Kurumi hizo unos cuantos corajes, pero luego se calmó. – Espera ¿ha dicho su madre? – La pelinegra rápidamente contestó el mensaje.

 _¿Tu madre quiere conocerme? ¿Qué clase de cosas le hablaste de mí?_

 _Por cierto, eres un bruto._

Kurumi no pudo evitar reírse un poco al pensar en las posibles respuestas de Zeon, habían estado "mensajeándose" desde que se conocieron, pero siempre era lo mismo que en persona: encargos, discusiones e insultos. En ese momento el nuevo mensaje apareció.

 _No le he dicho nada, no sabría describirte con palabras que no sean "torpe", "inútil" y "tardada", así que mejor esperaré a que te conozca personalmente._

 _Bueno, respóndeme de una maldita vez ¿vas a venir o no?_

Bueno, los pensamientos de Kurumi casi acertaron en la respuesta del joven, inmediatamente respondió algo emocionada, ¿acaso Zeon no quería dejar una mala imagen de ella con su madre?

 _Está bien, iré._

 _Gracias por la invitación, te llevaré algo preparado por mí por haberte tragado tu orgullo para invitarme a ir a tu casa._

Zeon casi se retuerce cuando leyó ese mensaje, pero lo que en realidad pasó fue que se sonrojó un poco ¿por qué? No lo sabía, solamente se limitó a responder.

 _Bien, lo aceptaré, trata de no envenenarme ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Adiós._

No quería continuar con esa conversación, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco ¿feliz? Bueno, lo que fuera, Zeon solo quería irse a dormir y esperar a que el día de mañana llegara para saber qué clase de comida haría Kurumi para él.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. – Príncipe Zeon, la cena está lista. –

-Bien, enseguida voy. –

El chico cerró el libro, se puso una bata de manga larga azul grisáceo y caminó por el largo corredor, bajó las escaleras y continuó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor: había una mesa larga enorme en el centro y varias sillas acomodadas, en la punta estaba sentado el rey en una silla parecida a un trono (quizás por su gran tamaño), a su derecha estaba la reina y a la izquierda Gash, Zeon se sentó al lado de su hermano y enseguida las mucamas se acercaron con los platos.

-¡Unu! Muchas gracias. – Gash les sonrió a las mucamas.

-Con su permiso. – Una vez que terminaron de servir, las mucamas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, dejando a la familia sola.

La cena prosiguió en silencio, hasta que la reina fue quien lo rompió.

-¿Y qué ha dicho Kurumi, Zeon? – La reina le sonrió.

-Dijo que vendría. – El chico respondió después de darle un trago a su jugo.

-¿Unu? ¿Quién es? – Gash preguntó curioso mientras le daba una gran mordida a su pez.

-Una amiga de Zeon. – La mujer comió un poco de su langosta.

-¡Uooo! ¡¿Zeon, tienes una amiga?! – Gash miró con entusiasmo a su hermano. - ¡Al fin estás avanzando, hermano! –

-Cállate, no fastidies. – Zeon alejó la cara de Gash con su mano, el cual terminó a unos centímetros de él por dicha emoción.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que estabas tan entusiasmada, Lia? – El rey miró a su esposa.

-Sí, querido. – Lia sonrió. – Hemos recibido visitas de los amigos de Gash, pero nunca habíamos tenido el gusto de conocer a un amigo de Zeon, ¡y vaya sorpresa que es una chica! –

-Deja de decirlo de esa manera, ya te dije que Kurumi no es mi amiga. – Zeon puso un pedazo de carne en su boca.

-Unu, estoy ansioso de conocer a la amiga de Zeon. – Gash dio otra mordida a su pez limón. – Debe ser alguien con mucha paciencia y un cuerpo muy fuerte para poder llevarse bien contigo. –

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Gash? – Zeon tomó a Gash del cuello y comenzó a frotar su puño en la cabeza del menor.

-Zeon, Gash, no jueguen en la mesa. – El rey los regañó mientras continuaba comiendo lo que parecía ser un tiburón.

-Bien. – Zeon soltó a su hermano y continuó su cena. – _"¿Qué clase de comida me llevará mañana? Ella dijo que no era una persona rica…" –_ El peligris se levantó de la mesa una vez que acabó de cenar. – Bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches, Zeon. – Lia lo despidió.

-¡Unu! Buenas noches. – Gash le sonrió a su hermano.

-Descansa bien, mañana continuarás tus entrenamientos con el Capitán Rajin. – El rey continuó su cena.

-Entiendo, adiós. – El chico, cansado, solo se teletransportó a su cuarto, una vez que recogió sus cosas de la cama y acomodó sus libros en su mochila, se quitó la bata y se acostó mientras veía por la ventana la Luna. – No hay estrellas hoy…que raro, oh bueno… - El joven se acomodó de lado y se cobijó, por alguna razón, en su mente no paraba de preguntarse si estuvo bien aceptar la comida de Kurumi o no, después de todo una vez ella le había comentado que era de bajos recursos (pero él no sabía a qué grado). - ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por ella? Si se ofreció es porque puede hacerlo ¿no? – El chico suspiró algo agotado y un bostezo lo siguió. – Bueno, ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse, mejor me duermo. –

Y, poco rato después, el joven se quedó profundamente dormido. Por otro lado, en la casa de Kurumi, la joven seguía cocinado con algo de sueño la "recompensa" que le daría a Zeon, esta algo cansada por su trabajo del día, pero no quería decepcionar al chico, así que se quedó en la cocina hasta que finalmente logró terminar el platillo y guardarlo en su mochila.

-Espero que le guste a Zeon… - Kurumi se fue a recostar agotada, era la primera vez que se desvelaba para cocinar a alguien que no fuera de su "familia", pero Zeon era alguien ¿importante? Tal vez era mandón, engreído y arrogante, pero ya habían pasado un poco de tiempo juntos como para que ella comenzara a verlo como una especie de amigo, un terco y nada lindo amigo. – Buenas noches… -

Finalmente se acostó para quedar profundamente dormida del cansancio…Podían pelearse, gritarse, insultarse y amenazarse (principalmente Zeon a Kurumi, pero ésta no se quedó atrás), pero ambos comenzaban a sentir algo pequeño uno por el otro, finalmente podía decirse que comenzaban a ser amigos…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente :3**

 **Bueno, esta fue la parte 3 de "Mi Dulce Cenicienta", espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Creo que no lo dije en el one-shot anterior (Una Fiebre de Primavera), así que lo explicaré aquí XDD**

 **Los padres de Gash y Zeon no tuvieron nombres oficiales, así que les dí unos: Fort Bell (El rey) y Lia Bell (la reina) :v**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, traumas y demás en los reviews y respondo en la próxima actualización n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	15. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 4-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 4** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha estado algo raro últimamente, no ha podido dejar de pensar en el regalo de Kurumi y en la misma chica. Hoy es un día diferente a los demás, porque el Príncipe descubrirá la importancia de la presencia de la chica que lo ha acompañado en los últimos días…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 4–"_

-¡Me voy! – Zeon estaba vistiendo el uniforme escolar, todos los viernes era de ley usarlo, este constaba en un short negro, zapato negro, calcetas blancas, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un listón negro en moño como corbata y un chaleco desmangado negro, también estaba usando en su mano derecha una pulsera negra con cadenas.

-¿Oh? ¿Tan temprano? – Lia miró a su hijo, quien inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa sin haber terminado de desayunar. - ¡Espera Zeon, no has terminado de desayunar! ¡Te dije que esperes! –

-¡Adiós! – El chico tomó su mochila del suelo y se teletransportó.

-¿Unu? – Gash miró confundido a su madre. - ¿Fue idea mía o Zeon estaba más entusiasmado de lo usual? –

-Eso parecía ¿verdad? – Lia miró a Gash extrañada. – Me pregunto si Kurumi tendrá que ver en su "felicidad" repentina… -

-¿Unu? – Gash rascó su cabeza un poco desorientado. – No lo sé…Zeon es demasiado complicado de entender. –

Por otro lado, en la escuela Mamodo, Zeon apareció en la entrada del edificio, entró tratando de disimular, pero por alguna razón hoy se sentía ¿entusiasmado? No sabía exactamente que le pasaba (o simplemente quería pensar que no era algo significativo), pero decidió ser el mismo frío, orgulloso y respetado Príncipe de siempre. Su disimulo no duró mucho cuando vio a Kurumi, con una caja en sus manos, parada frente a su salón.

-¿Kurumi? – Zeon trató de disimular, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Kurumi se veía "linda" con el uniforme escolar…espera ¿linda? ¿Era enserio? Tal vez su subconsciente estaba jugándole bromas el día de hoy. - ¿Oh? ¿Has venido a recibir a tu amo? –

-Tan creído como siempre. – Kurumi estaba usando una falda de tablones negra, zapato negro, calcetones debajo de las rodillas de color blanco, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un moño negro y un chaleco negro desmangado, en su cabello usaba una diadema blanca y en su cuello estaba un collar hecho de listón negro. – Pero ¿qué se hace? Dicen que la hierba mala nunca muere. –

-Muy graciosa. – Empujó sus pensamientos a un rincón profundo de su mente y trató de ser el mismo de siempre. - ¿Qué quieres, entonces? –

-Solo venía a dejarte esto. – Kurumi le entregó la caja que tenía en sus manos. – Es tu recompensa. –

Una sonrisa dulce fue esbozada por Kurumi, todos alrededor no pudieron evitar mirarlos ya que ¿estaban viendo bien? ¿Realmente el temerario Príncipe del Makai estaba hablando con alguien que, para el colmo, era una chica? Zeon notó que las personas los observaban y comenzó a empujar a Kurumi hacia su salón por la espalda.

-Bueno, mejor vete que me estás dejando en ridículo. – Zeon estaba agachado, ¿realmente era un leve sonrojo lo que sobresalía sobre su cabello plateado que ocultaba su rostro?

-Hmph…encima de que me tomo la molestia de venir a dejártelo… - La chica se volteó hacia él algo irritada. - ¡Y deja de empujarme! ¡Sé caminar sola ¿sabes?! –

-¡Entonces directa a tu salón! – Zeon solo le dio la espalda.

-Hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre… - La chica pudo notar que, en las piernas de Zeon, habían heridas y moretones. - ¿Eh? – La joven le tomó el brazo y le levantó la manga.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Zeon volteó a verla algo irritado y asustado.

-Zeon… - Kurumi tenía una mirada de ¿preocupación? Al menos eso parecía. - ¿Qué te pasó? Estás lleno de heridas y moretones… -

-¡No es de tu incumbencia! – Zeon jaló la mano y se acomodó la manga.

-Pero…me preocupa… - Kurumi no cambió su expresión, pero Zeon tenía ahora una mirada de asombro…al parecer si estaba preocupada por él. – Eres mandón, arrogante y bruto, pero jamás te metes en peleas con alguien más…y mucho menos alguien sería capaz de atacarte a ti con lo enojón que eres… ¿Qué te pasó? –

-No… - Estaba algo atónito, por un lado quería gritarle que dejara de meterse en su vida, pero por otro lado, en un pequeño rincón de su corazón, quería agradecerle su gesto… - ¡No fastidies más! ¡Vete a tu salón! –

Zeon empujó a Kurumi hacia su salón y cerró la puerta después, inmediatamente se fue a su aula a sentar mientras intentaba calmarse ¿por qué hoy estaba tan agitado? Nunca era así, pero desde que había conocido a Kurumi comenzó a sentirse de una manera…extraña…decidió olvidarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando volvió a ver la caja que Kurumi le había dado hace unos momentos.

-¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? Maldición… - El chico suspiró en seco algo fastidiado.

Las clases prosiguieron y, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Zeon se dirigió hacia el lugar donde siempre se veían Kurumi y él, pero le extrañó que la joven no llegara…era natural que llegara algo tarde, pero no era normal que tardara más de media hora en llegar. Confundido, decidió ir a buscarla a su salón, pero ¿a quién podía preguntarle? Solo conocía a Kurumi y sabía perfectamente que nadie se atrevería a hablarle por su reputación.

-Maldición, en qué cosas me mete esta mocosa… - Zeon abrió la puerta del salón de Kurumi.

-¡Es Zeon-sama! – Un Mamodo gritó asustado, corriendo inmediatamente a la parte más alta del salón (y la más alejada de la puerta).

-¡¿Zeon-sama?! –

-¡Realmente es él! –

Todos comenzaron a esconderse, no era algo extraño para Zeon, siempre pasaba lo mismo a cualquier lado que iba, pero simplemente no le molestaba (le gustaba, hasta cierto punto).

-¿Tú eres Zeon? – Tío estaba cerca de la puerta conversando con unas amigas.

-Sí ¿por qué? – Zeon la miró fijamente, era la primera persona (aparte de Kurumi) que se atrevía a hablarle sin temor.

-Si estás buscando a Kurumi, se fue hace buen rato. – Tío caminó hacia él. – Me pidió que te diera su mensaje. – La pelirroja sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-¿Se fue? – Zeon tomó la carta y miró fijamente a la pelirroja. - ¿A dónde? –

-A su trabajo. – Tío lo miró.

-¿Trabajo? – Zeon no entendió aquello.

-Sí ¿no lo sabías? – Tío cruzó los brazos. – Ella trabaja después de clases y los fines de semana, me tomó por sorpresa cuando dijo que se iba. –

-¿Hace cuánto se fue? – Zeon trataba de asimilar la situación ¿por qué no le dijo eso cuando le entregó aquella caja en la entrada?

-Después de que la empujaste hacia el salón. – Tío puso las manos en su cintura. – Me dijo que no vendría a clases, pero que tenía que hacer algo y por eso asistió. –

-¿Hacer algo? – Zeon estaba confundido, ¿acaso solo vino a entregarle esa caja? – Bueno, adiós. –

-¡Al menos di "gracias"! – Tío le gritó furiosa cuando vio que Zeon se alejó y cerró la puerta del salón. – Niño engreído. –

-Tsk, ¿y ahora qué hago? – El chico caminó de regreso al sitio donde solía estar con Kurumi. – No está esa mocosa para molestarla…qué fastidio. – El chico se sentó en la banca, cruzó sus piernas y miró al cielo. – Creo que me acostumbré un poco a estar escuchándola y aguantándola. – En ese momento se percató de que aún no había abierto la caja que la Mamodo le había venido a entregar. – Oh, es cierto…esa niña dijo que solo había venido a entregarme esto… -

Zeon abrió la caja y pudo ver que, en el interior, había un platillo con una especie de guisado de pescado picado con cebolla, chile, papa blanca y una especie de salsa color naranja.

-¿Ella cocinó esto? – Zeon no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba un poco feliz de que la chica no estuviera, en estos momentos probablemente estaría gritándole "más te vale comerlo" o algo por el estilo, recordó la carta que Tío le había dado y que estaba en su bolsillo. – Ella también dejó esto… - La curiosidad le ganó y abrió la carta.

 _Hola Zeon, perdón por no haberte avisado antes._

 _Tuve que adelantar mi trabajo para hoy, así que no estaré contigo a la hora del almuerzo, lo siento._

 _Te preparé un guiso de pescado como agradecimiento por la invitación que me hiciste a comer a tu casa, espero que te guste. Traté de usar los mejores ingredientes que pude, disculpa si no están a tu altura, señor príncipe engreído del Makai._

 _Nos vemos mañana en tu casa, ¡estoy ansiosa por conocerla!_

-… - Sin palabras, no sabía que pensar o decir al respecto. – Estúpida Kurumi… -

Zeon tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comerse el platillo, Kurumi no mentía, realmente los ingredientes no se comparaban con la calidad de la comida que él acostumbraba, pero no tenía mal sabor.

-Si amanezco enfermo del estómago será su culpa… -

El chico continuó comiendo su almuerzo en silencio, no lo admitía, pero en el fondo sabía que extrañaba un poco (si, solo un poco) la presencia de Kurumi al lado suyo…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí :3**

 **Bueno, esta ha sido la parte 4 del one-shot, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Lo emocionante comienza ahora :3 me gustaría leer lo que a ustedes les gustaría que pasara en el sig. cap. del one-shot, veamos si su imaginación logra captar lo que la mía intenta expresar xDD**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy...dudas, comentarios, criticas, opiniones, preguntas, quejas, traumas y demás en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actualización :3**

 **¡Un saludo para Hasumin-Chan que siempre lee mis contenidos! QwQ**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	16. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 5-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 5** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell, Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Desde que Kurumi llegó a su casa se ha sentido raro, desde que la vio siente que algo dentro de él ha cambiado. Zeon entrará en una confusión al escuchar la historia de la chica que siempre molesta, y tomará una decisión que cambiará la relación que habían llevado hasta ahora…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 5–"_

-¡Ya casi es la hora! – Lia entró a una habitación grande donde habían muchos trajes de niños, al fondo había un gran espejo y dos sillones grandes. – Gash, Zeon, ¿ya terminaron de cambiarse? – La mujer miró al menor, quien estaba frente al espejo.

-¡Unu! ¡Ya estoy listo! – Gash vestía un short blanco, unos zapatos de color dorado con blanco con una franja dorada en el doblez (iguales a los que siempre usa), una playera desmangada blanca, una guerrera blanca con dorado de mangas largas con cuello largo y su respectivo broche dorado al juego. - ¿Y tú Zeon? – El rubio volteó a ver a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en el sillón colocándose sus zapatos.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que arreglarlos tanto, ni que fuera alguien especial. – Zeon vestía un traje muy parecido al de Gash, pero el suyo era de color blanco con azul y usaba su respectivo broche azulado. – Solo es una chica del pueblo. – El peligris se puso de pie y fue a verse al espejo para asegurarse de estar bien arreglado.

-No lo digas de esa manera, Zeon. – Lia se paró detrás de ambos y los tomó del hombro. – Además se ven preciosos, mis dos pequeños. –

Zeon suspiró algo fastidiado. – Mi cuerpo está completamente lleno de moretones y heridas, estar vestido así me hacer como un payaso. –

-No digas eso. – Lia le sonrió. – Kurumi te acepta por quien eres Zeon, estoy segura. –

-No, esa chica no me soporta. – Zeon se retiró la mano de su madre del hombro y desvió la mirada. – Si por ella fuera, no estaría junto a mí desde hace un mes. – Volvió a hablar de más.

-Ya veo, tienen tiempo de conocerse… - Lia lo miró. – Entonces solamente sigues siendo inocente. –

-¿Hmph? – Zeon miró a su madre. – Aquí el inocente es Gash, no entiende nada sobre la vida. –

-Zeon, ser inocente no significa no entender la vida, significa que aún eres demasiado puro como para demostrar tus sentimientos. – Lia se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo. – Algún día Gash y tú se casarán y tendrán hijos, pero eso será en un futuro, cuando al fin logres abrirle tu corazón a alguien más. –

-No necesito a nadie, es un fastidio proteger a los demás. – Zeon giró la cabeza. – Suficiente tengo con cuidar de Gash. –

-¿Unu? – Gash lo miró. – Pero si tú todo el tiempo me pegas. –

-Solo cuando me desesperas. –

-Lo haces todo el tiempo. -

-Eso es tu culpa. –

-Pero si nunca te hago nada. –

-Si no te callas ahora te electrocutaré. –

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ya lo haces de nuevo! –

-¡Que te calles! –

-¡Mamá! – Gash se escondió detrás de su madre.

-Basta los dos. – Lia se puso de pie. – Ya no peleen, mejor bajemos porque no debe tardar en llegar la amiga de Zeon. –

-Que no es mi amiga. – Zeon la miró con irritación, ¿cuántas veces lo había repetido ya? – Y, conociéndola, terminará llegando tarde. –

-Su Alteza, la visita ha llegado. – Una mucama entró a la habitación.

-¿Enserio? Gracias. – Lia sonrió. – Háganla pasar a la sala de visitas. –

-Como ordene. – La mucama se retiró.

-¿Decías algo de llegar tarde, Zeon? – Gash miró con burla a su hermano.

-Cállate… - Zeon desvió la mirada. – Iré a recibirla, tengo que hablar en privado con ella. – Zeon se teletransportó hacia la sala principal.

-¿Qué querrá hablar Zeon con ella a solas? – La curiosidad de Gash comenzó a trabajar.

-No sé… - Lia le tomó la mano. – Ven, vayamos a la cocina a ver cómo van los preparativos. –

-¡Unu! – Gash se fue con su madre.

Zeon apareció en sala y se quedó recargado en un pilar de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, justo en ese momento entró la mucama.

-Por aquí señorita. –

-Gracias. – Kurumi entró a la habitación y le sonrió a la mucama, quien se retiró y los dejó solos. – Hola, Zeon. –

-Vaya, es la primera vez que-. – Sin palabras de nuevo, quedó asombrado por la apariencia de la chica: estaba usando un vestido rojo de manga larga con encaje blanco, de cuello blanco y un broche rosa, el cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta alta con un moño rojo. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran un poco rosadas.

-¿Zeon? – Kurumi se quedó extrañada de la reacción del chico. - ¿Estás bien? – La chica comenzó a revisarse. - ¿Tengo algo o es solo que me veo rara? –

-Ejem, ejem. – Zeon tosió falsamente para volver en sí. – No te ves mal, solo me sorprendió que llegarás temprano. – Una buena forma de recuperarse ¿no?

-Ya veo… ¿Debería agradecerte? – Kurumi se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente (y muy de cerca).

-¿Q-Qué? – Rayos, se había vuelto a poner nervioso. ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto? - ¿Buscas algo? -

-No, pero tienes más heridas que ayer… - Kurumi puso su mano en la frente herida del chico. - ¿Ya puedes decirme por qué estás herido? –

-Ya te dije que no te incumbe. – Zeon se teletransportó al sillón, era la mejor forma de alejarse un poco de ella.

-Ya veo… - Kurumi lo volteó a ver. – Bueno, cuando quieras hablar seré todo oídos ¿vale? – Le sonrió con tal dulzura que el chico sintió algo "raro" de nuevo.

-Co-Como sea, vamos al comedor. – El chico se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. – Sígueme. –

-¡Sí! – La chica, con algo de entusiasmo, caminó detrás del peligris tal y como él se lo pidió.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, ahí dentro estaban Lia y Gash.

-Bienvenida. – La reina se acercó a Kurumi. – Es un gusto conocerte, soy la reina de Makoku, mi nombre es Lia Bell. –

-¡¿La-La reina?! – Kurumi se sorprendió, sabía que a Zeon lo llamaban "príncipe", pero nunca pensó que realmente era uno. - ¡La-Lamento mi comportamiento inadecuado! – La chica, algo nerviosa, hizo una reverencia. – Mi-Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, es-es un placer estar aquí como su invitada. –

-No tienes que disculparte. – Lia le sonrió. – Siéntete cómoda. –

-Gra-Gracias. – Kurumi intentó controlarse.

-¡Unu! ¡Mucho gusto! – Gash llegó corriendo y se paró frente a la chica. – Mi nombre es Gash Bell, soy el hermano menor de Zeon.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si son idénticos! – Kurumi se acercó a Gash. – El placer es mío, Gash. –

-Es mi gemelo, por orden de nacimiento soy el mayor. – Zeon cruzó los brazos, por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la rápida cercanía de Gash con Kurumi. – Vamos, la comida está lista. –

-Sí, gracias. – Kurumi caminó detrás de Zeon.

Del lado derecho de la mesa se sentaron Lia y Gash, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaban Zeon y Kurumi, la silla del rey estaba sola puesto que hoy había salido a una reunión de los reinos en Saika. Las mucamas entraron al comedor, acomodaron los platos y sirvieron la comida, después de ello se retiraron y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-Y… - Lia volteó a ver a Kurumi con una sonrisa. - ¿Eres la novia de Zeon? –

Zeon y Kurumi estuvieron a punto de ahogarse con su comida, tosieron un poco y le tomaron rápidamente al jugo para pasar el bulto en su garganta y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ma-Madre! – Zeon desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.

-N-No… Kurumi se volteó hacia el lado opuesto que Zeon completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Ya veo… - Lia comió un poco. - ¿Entonces te gusta? –

Las mejillas de Zeon enrojecieron de nuevo. - ¡De-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas! –

-S-Sí… - Kurumi respondió sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Zeon la miró un poco sorprendido, pero el sonrojó no desapareció.

-Creo que Zeon me gusta… - La pelinegra miró a Lia. - …como persona… -

-¿Unu? – Gash continuó comiendo. - ¿Eso qué significa? –

-Bueno, quiero decir que Zeon…es un amigo preciado. – Kurumi continuó cenando. – Me salvó de ser expulsada de la escuela. –

-¿Oh? ¿Zeon hizo eso? – Lia la miró curiosa.

-¿Yo? – Zeon también dirigió su mirada hacia Kurumi confundido.

-Sí… - Kurumi agachó un poco su mirada. – Soy una chica pobre, gracias a los esfuerzos de Cherish, Ted y mi trabajo he logrado ingresar a la escuela, pero siempre llego tarde por quedarme dormida tiempo de más por culpa de mi horario de trabajo. – La chica levantó la mirada de nuevo. – Me advirtieron que si volvía a llegar tarde me expulsarían, estaba aterrada ese día porque no pude evitarlo, inmediatamente me atraparon, pero…en ese momento Zeon estaba ahí y mintió para salvarme sin saber nada de lo que pasaba…desde entonces comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos y le he tomado un aprecio especial. –

-¿Eh? – Zeon estaba atónito, al fin todo comenzaba a encajar…

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Se le advirtió que no llegara tarde de nuevo o se le castigaría. – El guardia la tomó del brazo. – Tendré que llevarla con el director. –_

 _-¿Qué? ¡N-No, por favor! ¡Deme otra oportunidad! – Kurumi intentaba zafarse del agarre. - ¡No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Hm? ¿Acaso estás celosa de que soy un noble? – Zeon sonrió con malicia._

 _-No, en absoluto. – Kurumi continuó comiendo. – Los nobles viven con lujos y todo lo que desean, no saben lo que es trabajar duro para ganarse un pedazo de pan. –_

 _-¿Y tú sí? – Zeon la miró fijamente. – Si estás en esta escuela es porque tienes dinero, tal vez no serás noble, pero al menos no te falta nada. –_

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mí… - La pelinegra agachó la mirada algo molesta. – ¡Un "príncipe" arrogante como tú jamás entendería! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir en mi situación, idiota! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Si estás buscando a Kurumi, se fue hace buen rato. – Tío caminó hacia él. – Me pidió que te diera su mensaje. – La pelirroja sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó._

 _-¿Se fue? – Zeon tomó la carta y miró fijamente a la pelirroja. - ¿A dónde? –_

 _-A su trabajo. – Tío lo miró._

 _-¿Trabajo? – Zeon no entendió aquello._

 _-Sí ¿no lo sabías? – Tío cruzó los brazos. – Ella trabaja después de clases y los fines de semana, me tomó por sorpresa cuando dijo que se iba. –_

 _-¿Hace cuánto se fue? – Zeon trataba de asimilar la situación ¿por qué no le dijo eso cuando le entregó aquella caja en la entrada?_

 _-Después de que la empujaste hacia el salón. – Tío puso las manos en su cintura. – Me dijo que no vendría a clases, pero que tenía que hacer algo y por eso asistió. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

Zeon se puso de pie con la cabeza agachada, extrañando a todos.

-¿Unu? ¿Sucede algo, Zeon? – Gash miró a su hermano.

Zeon no dijo nada, solo tomó a Kurumi de la mano y la levantó de la silla.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró extrañada. - ¿Zeon…? –

-¿Qué te ocurre, Zeon? – Lia miró confundida a su hijo.

-Tengo que hablar con Kurumi, así que nos ausentaremos por un rato. – El chico comenzó a jalar a Kurumi del brazo en dirección a la puerta.

-¡E-Espera, Zeon…! – Kurumi estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Zeon, pero no pudo zafarse del agarre.

-¿Unu? – Gash miró a su hermano salir del comedor junto a la pelinegra. – Madre, Zeon ha estado muy raro hoy ¿verdad? –

-Sí… - Lia miró al rubio menor. – Esa chica…probablemente ayudará a tu hermano a abrir su corazón. –

-¡¿Qué sucede, Zeon?! – Kurumi se detuvo en el corredor. - ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Habla de una vez! –

-Kurumi… - Zeon estaba dándole la espalda. – Tenías miedo de que te expulsaran si yo decía la verdad y por eso aceptaste ser mi sirvienta personal ¿cierto? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Kurumi estaba algo confundida. – Ciertamente me expulsarían si se enteraban, así que acepté tus condiciones para evitarlo…no quería decepcionar a Cherish y a Ted… -

-Ya veo. – Zeon seguía dándole la espalda. – En ese caso, te libero del contrato. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró extrañada. - ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Lo que acabas de oír, eres libre. – Zeon seguía dándole la espalda. – Ya no tienes que servirme, tampoco acompañarme. –

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Kurumi se acercó un poco a él. - ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? –

-Sí, lo estoy. – Zeon la volteó a ver. – Cuando la cena acabe, el contrato terminará y serás libre ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí eso es lo que quieres…está bien. – Kurumi estaba algo confusa aún ¿por qué Zeon había cambiado de parecer?

-Bien, volvamos con mi madre y Gash. – Zeon caminó de regreso al comedor. – Andando. –

-Vale. – La chica lo siguió.

El tiempo pasó y todos parecían divertirse, una vez que oscureció y la cena acabó, Kurumi se despidió de todos y se fue del lugar usando sus alas.

-Mi contrato con Zeon terminó… - Kurumi estaba volando un poco alejada del castillo y se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- _¡Gadyuusen! –_

Una bola de fuego golpeó a Kurumi y la hizo caer, instantáneamente fue rodeada por tres mamodos.

-¿Eres la novia del Príncipe Mamodo, verdad? – El Mamodo de fuego la miró divertido.

-¿Qui-Quiénes son…? – Kurumi los miró. - ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! –

-Es simple. – El Mamodo de baja estatura y cabello violeta sonrió con malicia. – Queremos venganza contra el hijo mayor del rey. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se enfadó. - ¡¿Por qué?! -

-Nos exiliaron por su culpa. – El de estatura mayor, cabello rubio y ondulado la miró divertido. – Ahora nosotros nos desquitaremos con su "noviecita". –

-¡A-Aléjense de mí! – Kurumi aleteó para crear una ráfaga de viento y alejarlos un poco.

-¡No te dejaremos ir! – El rubio apuntó hacia ella. - _¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Una bola con pinchos en una cadena salió de la palma de su mano, la cual dirigió hacia las alas de la chica atándolas.

-¡Su-Suéltame! – Kurumi intentó aletear de nuevo, pero la cadena estaba cada vez más y más apretada.

-¡Te dije que no te irás! – El rubio jaló la cadena y la apretó tanto que terminó cortando las alas de la chica.

-¿E-Eh…? – Kurumi comenzó a gritar del dolor y su espalda comenzó a sangrar de las heridas.

-Bien, comencemos la diversión. – El Mamodo de fuego sonrió con maldad.

- _"Alguien…sálveme…por favor…" –_ Kurumi estaba en el suelo doblegada del dolor. – _"Sálvame…Zeon…" –_

-¿Eh? – Zeon sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – El peligris se quedó confundido ante aquello. – Alguien…me está llamando… -

Zeon se quedó inmóvil en su cuarto ante aquél presentimiento que tuvo, trataba de encontrar una respuesta ante aquella sensación, pero jamás imaginaría lo que estaba pasando no muy lejos del castillo con la persona que pasó tanto tiempo a su lado…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí ^^/**

 **¿Les ha sorprendido el final de esta parte? Bueno ¿qué esperaban? ¿Puro romance limpio? No chavos, esto es un one-shot especial creado por mí, la persona que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus OCs XDD**

 **Jajaja ok'ya :v espero que les haya gustado uwu si se preguntan quiénes son los mamodos, son Fango, Fein y Maruss :v**

 **Hasumin-Chan, le atinaste con la madre de Zeon jajaja XDD Al menos ya sabemos de quien sacó lo metiche Gash (?)**

 **NOTICIA EXCLUSIVA!**

 **El especial 1 de Bokura no Gash Bell está en proceso, se centrará en un universo paralelo donde los mamodos son humanos con poderes sobrehumanos, llevará por nombre -Bokura no Gash Bell! Especial 1: "My Perfect World"- y el protagonista principal será Zeon Bell :3 así que espérenlo!**

 **Bueno, esta ha sido la parte de hoy, dudas, quejas, traumas, comentarios, criticas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización CC:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	17. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 6-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 6** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell, Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Zeon sentía algo extraño, no comprendía la razón de sus escalofríos hasta que Kurumi llegó a su casa a punto de morir. El Príncipe está preocupado y se siente culpable, así que ha decidido cuidarla hasta que se recupere, ¿acaso el corazón del chico ha comenzado a abrirse?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 6–"_

- _¡Garon! –_ Un pilar gigante de metal con pinchos salió de la mano de Maruss y golpeó a Kurumi con él en el estómago.

 _-¡_ _K_ _aa_ _bingu Gadyuu!_ – Un rayo concentrado de fuego producido por Fango también atacó a la pelinegra.

 _-¡Uigaru! –_ Fein también la golpeó con su hechizo.

 _-_ Maldición… - Kurumi intentó alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía por la pérdida de sangre, solo apuntó sus manos hacia ellos. - _¡Teo Fei-! –_

Antes de pronunciar el hechizo, Maruss le cortó las palmas de las manos con un cuchillo.

-Si tus palmas están heridas no puedes atacar ¿verdad? – Maruss la miró con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Pu-Púdrete… - Kurumi levantó su mano al cielo. - _¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_ El fénix de Kurumi hizo aparición en el cielo. - ¡A-Aléjense de mí! –

- _¡Arusemu Gadyuudon! –_ Fango convocó su mejor hechizo para atacar el de Kurumi.

-¡Muéranse! – Kurumi comenzó a controlar su ataque para luchar contra el de Fango.

 _-¡Uruku! –_ Fein tomó el cuchillo de Maruss y, con una gran velocidad, corrió hacia Kurumi y le cortó el ojo izquierdo, la sangre brotó y el hechizo de la joven se descontroló, logrando darle la victoria al conjuro de Fango. – Si no puedes ver y pierdes la concentración, tu hechizo fallará. –

 _-_ ¡Malditos…! – Kurumi apretaba con fuerza su ojo del dolor. – _"No puedo más…mi cuerpo está agotado…A este paso realmente moriré…" –_

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede? – Fango se acercó a ella. - ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? –

 _-_ De-Déjenme en paz… - Kurumi retrocedía como podía, pero estaba dañada y en cualquier momento podía caer completamente agotada por sus heridas.

-¡Ya sé! Hagamos algo divertido. – Maruss sonrió con malicia. - ¿Les parece si "profanamos" a la querida novia de Zeon? –

-¿Qué…? – Kurumi se horrorizó ante aquello.

-Es una buena idea, Maruss. – Fango miró a Kurumi también. – Es mucho mejor que solamente matarla. –

-¿Y si lo hacemos con esto? – Fein levantó el cuchillo. – De esa manera no habrá evidencia de quién fue. –

-Buena idea, Fein. – Fango lo miró.

-Después de todo, es casi imposible que sobreviva con esas heridas. – Maruss dirigió su mirada a la chica.

-No… - Kurumi estaba aterrada. - ¡No! – Quiso correr, pero Fein llegó rápidamente hacia ella y la acorralaron. – A-Aléjense de mí… -

- _¡Rondo Gadyuu! –_ Fango creó un látigo de fuego y golpeó a Kurumi con él para tumbarla en el suelo.

- _¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Maruss ató a Kurumi con la cadena.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! – Kurumi comenzó a llorar, estaba totalmente horrorizada de solo imaginar lo que estaban a punto de hacerle.

-Bien, comencemos la diversión. – Fein rasgó por completo la ropa de la chica y se acercó con el cuchillo hacia ella.

- _"No…no quiero esto… ¡No quiero nada de esto!" –_ Kurumi estaba forcejeando para liberarse, pero era en vano. - ¡Les dije que me soltaran! – Su mirada cada vez reflejaba más temor conforme miraba que Fein acercaba el mango del cuchillo hacia su entrepierna. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO! –

-¡¿Eh?! – Zeon se abrazó a sí mismo. – Este escalofrío… - El chico dirigió su vista hacia el exterior por su ventana. –Hace rato también sentí algo parecido… ¿Por qué? – El joven se acercó a la ventana y pudo notar que el cielo estaba nublado y comenzaba a llover.

-¡Zeon! – Lia llegó algo exaltada a la habitación del chico.

-¿Madre? – Zeon volteó a verla extrañado de su comportamiento. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! – La mujer se acercó a él. – Hace unos momentos, los guardias detectaron cuatro poderes demoníacos no tan lejos del castillo, y poco después dos hechizos de clase alta comenzaron a pelear entre sí. –

-¿Qué? – El chico dirigió su mirada hacia afuera de nuevo. - ¿Entonces…ese fue el escalofrío que sentí? –

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon, madre! – Gash llegó corriendo con ellos. - ¡Uno de los guardias regresó! ¡Dijo que encontraron a Kurumi en el lugar! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon lo volteó a ver con preocupación. - ¡¿Kurumi estaba ahí?! –

-¡Unu! ¡La están trayendo al Castillo, dijo que la encontraron con heridas graves y a punto de morir! – Gash estaba asustado.

-¡Llamaré inmediatamente a Erika para que venga a revisarla! – Lia salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

-Kurumi… - Zeon estaba atónito, tampoco pudo evitar confundirse… ¿Por qué se sentía preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? ¿Por qué se sentía impotente? ¿Por qué sentía que le dolía el pecho? Ellos solamente estaban juntos por un contrato, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan angustiado por saber cómo estaba la chica?

-Vamos Zeon, esperémosla en la habitación de abajo. – Gash le tomó la mano a su hermano.

-Bien, la traeremos a mi habitación. – Zeon levantó la mirada tratando de recuperar la compostura. – Yo la cuidaré. –

-¿Unu? – Gash decidió no decir algo más, este no era el momento de bromas. - ¡Unu, de acuerdo! –

Ambos hermanos bajaron rápidamente a la entrada para recibir a los guardias y al capitán, quienes traían a Kurumi inconsciente con ellos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Zeon se impactó de ver a Kurumi con el cuerpo completamente desgarrado, la ropa toda rasgada, las palmas de las manos cortadas, el ojo izquierdo destrozado, dos heridas enormes en la espalda y sangre escurriendo de su ¿entrepierna? - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! –

-No sabemos, Príncipe Zeon. – El capitán lo miró, él era quien traía a Kurumi en brazos. – Estaba así cuando llegamos, también encontramos esto junto a ella. – El hombre sacó un cuchillo lleno de sangre tanto en el filo como en el mango.

-Dénmela. – Zeon cargó a Kurumi. – La llevaré a mi habitación, que un médico venga inmediatamente al castillo. –

-¡Sí! – Unos guardias se fueron a buscar a dicho médico a la ciudad.

-Gash, trae vendas y desinfectante. – Zeon lo miró.

-¡Unu! – El rubio corrió hacia arriba para buscar lo que le habían pedido.

Zeon, por su parte, se teletransportó hacia su habitación y recostó a Kurumi en la cama, tomó una de sus pijamas del closet y le ordenó a una mucama que cambiara de ropa a la Mamodo inconsciente, mientras eso pasaba el peligris salió de la habitación para esperar al médico que vendría a revisar a la joven.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? – Zeon estaba recargado en la puerta. – No detecté la presencia de ningún Mamodo cerca del Castillo… -

-¡Unu! Zeon, aquí están las cosas que me pediste. – Gash llegó con vendas y desinfectantes en las manos.

-Llévaselos a la mucama dentro. – Zeon se quedó recargado en la pared para dejar que su hermano entrara.

-U-Unu. – Gash hizo lo que su hermano mayor le pidió y, pocos momentos después, salió para hacerle compañía a Zeon. - ¡Listo! –

-Bien, gracias. – Zeon se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras analizaba la situación.

-Príncipe Zeon-sama. – Una mucama llegó con el joven junto a un Mamodo mayor. – El médico ha venido. –

-Ya veo, pase a la habitación. – Zeon no hizo esfuerzo por moverse de su lugar.

-Gracias, les pido que esperen afuera hasta que lo indique. – El hombre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Entiendo… - De igual manera, Zeon no tenía intenciones de entrar.

Pasaron unas horas para que el médico saliera de la habitación y mirara fijamente a Zeon, Gash y a Lia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – Lia tomó la iniciativa.

-Su ojo está destrozado y probablemente pierda la vista, sus manos están heridas pero se recuperarán, logramos desinfectar las heridas en su espalda, los daños que sufrió son graves pero logramos cerrar la mayoría de sus heridas internamente, así que está fuera de peligro. – El médico puso una mirada seria. - Lo que me preocupa es la herida en su entrepierna…tiene cortadas internas, lo más probable es que lo hayan hecho con un cuchillo después de violarla… -

-¿Violarla? – Zeon estaba algo inquieto. - ¿Se va a recuperar? –

-Su pulso es débil, pero aún respira y su corazón continúa latiendo. – El medico sonrió para relajarlos. – Si continúan curándola diariamente con hechizos, aunque sean de clase baja, se recuperará dentro de unos meses. –

-¡¿Meses?! – Gash se alteró un poco. - ¡¿Tan grave está Kurumi?! –

-Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, el resto depende de su voluntad para vivir. – El hombre caminó lentamente. – Con su permiso, me retiro. –

-Sí, gracias. – Lia lo despidió.

-Unu… - Gash se quedó al lado de su hermano. – Vamos Zeon, es hora de ir a dormir. –

-Ve tú solo, me quedaré aquí a cuidarla. – Zeon apretó sus puños. – Tengo la sensación…de que esto fue mi culpa… -

-¿Unu? – Gash lo miró confundido. – Pero tú no hiciste nada, Zeon… -

-Sí, tienes razón… - Zeon trató de sonreírle para no preocuparlo. – Lo siento, pero de igual manera me quedaré, tú ve a descansar. –

-U-Unu… ¿Estarás bien solo? –

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Zeon abrió la puerta de la habitación. – No creo que sea problema cuidar a un moribundo ¿o sí? –

-Unu, tienes razón. – Gash se dio la vuelta. – Entonces…buenas noches, Zeon. –

-Sí, buenas noches, Gash. – El peligris entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, al entrar inmediatamente puso una silla al lado de la cama y miró fijamente a Kurumi, quien yacía en coma. – Te ataron con cadenas, te golpearon con cosas pesadas, te quemaron y te cortaron…y, por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de sentir que fue mi culpa… - El chico desvió la mirada. - ¿Por qué estoy diciendo cosas estúpidas si sé que no me estás escuchando? Si continúo hablando así, me veré igual de tonto que Gash… - El joven se levantó para cambiarse de ropa y acomodó una cobija en el sillón que estaba dentro de la habitación. – Nunca pensé que terminaría durmiendo en un sofá porque hay una joven en mi cama, realmente me causa muchos problemas esta mocosa. – Zeon la volteó a ver. – Pero…por alguna razón…últimamente no he podido dejar de preocuparme por ella. – El peligris se acercó de nuevo a la cama donde yacía la chica y la miró fijamente. - ¿Qué le pusiste a mi comida, eh? Yo no solía ser así antes, maldición. – Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas con un simple pensamiento que lo golpeó en ese momento. - ¿Qué? Esta sensación otra vez… Realmente es irritante…aunque… - El joven acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica, su sonrojo aumentaba conforme la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y su corazón se aceleró. – …si no hay nadie cerca, está bien ¿no…? – Cada vez estaba más y más cerca de rozar sus labios con los de ella. - …entonces, yo… -

Finalmente los labios de ambos terminaron uniéndose en un cálido beso, el corazón de Zeon estaba latiendo con rapidez y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, no quería separarse de ella, pero ¿estaba bien, verdad? Nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera Kurumi, así que podía disfrutar el momento y mañana volver a ser el mismo Príncipe respetado de siempre ¿no? Al menos eso era lo que él quería pensar…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí! owo7**

 **Esta fue la parte 6 de "Mi Dulce Cenicienta", espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Bueno, haré una pequeña aclaración: como dije en la advertencia del comienzo, este one-shot es una versión ALTERNA de "La Cenicienta", así que no esperen que la historia tome el mismo rumbo que dicha obra, porque NO LO HARA. Así que son libres de comenzar a crearse ideas sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar más adelante :3 (Hasumin-Chan, si estás leyendo esto, empieza a crear tus teorías jajaj XDD)**

 **Acepto gustosamente sugerencias y opiniones para las siguientes partes, así que siéntanse libres de dejarlos por MP o en review.**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, traumas y demás, déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actualización ^^**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	18. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 7-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 7** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Su cuerpo duele y las vendan le aprietan, pero lo que más la lastima es su corazón destrozado con lo vivido…Zeon sabe la verdad, lo ha visto con sus propios ojos. Las palabras no salen de su boca, los sentimientos golpean con fuerza sus pechos y los dañan, pero una simple petición podría marchitar el brote de un corazón que estaba abriéndose al mundo exterior…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 7–"_

-Uh… - Kurumi abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la habitación le calaba en la vista. - ¿Dónde…? – Los vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquél día comenzaron a llenar su mente, haciendo que el terror regresara a ella. - ¡NOOOOOOO! – Kurumi se levantó rápidamente y apretó sus manos contra sus oídos aterrada, estaba adolorida y habían vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Sucede algo, señorita?! – Una mucama que estaba en la habitación se acercó a ella.

Kurumi estaba alterada, se encontraba sudando y jadeando un poco por el terror de recordar.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Zeon entró en la habitación. - ¡¿Kurumi?! – Al momento de verla despierta, inmediatamente se acercó a ella. – Al fin despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? –

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi lo miró, "queremos venganza contra el hijo mayor del rey", esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y la obligaron a empujar a Zeon, quien cayó de sentón en el suelo. - ¡A-Aléjate! -

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Zeon se irritó, encima de que le salva la vida lo termina empujando.

-Lo-Lo siento…pe-pero… - Kurumi desvió la mirada y apretó las cobijas que la cubrían. – _"¿Todo eso fue un sueño…?" –_ La pelinegra se quiso mover, pero un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna la golpeó instantáneamente, haciéndola mostrar una expresión de dolor y terror. – _"¡Este dolor…! ¡¿Lo ocurrido esa noche…no fue un sueño?! ¡No es posible…!" –_

 _-_ ¿Kurumi? – Zeon se puso de pie y la abrazó, dejándola completamente confundida. La mucama se retiró de la habitación en silencio para dejarlos solos.

 _-_ ¿Ze…on…? – Kurumi se tranquilizó un poco.

 _-_ Lo siento… - Zeon dijo sin soltarla o verla a la cara.

 _-_ ¿Eh? – Kurumi no entendió su disculpa.

-Por mi culpa…tu… - Zeon la abrazó con más fuerza. – Lo siento… -

* * *

 ** _-Medio Mes Atrás-_**

-Continua quejándose en sueños… - El medico miró a Gash, Zeon y Lia. – Tardará un poco en despertar, pero no sabemos cómo actuará debido a la conmoción mental. –

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla? – Gash preguntó esperanzado.

-Lamentablemente no sabemos qué ocurrió, mientras no entendamos sus traumas de ese día no podremos hacer nada para ayudarla. –

-¿Entender sus traumas? – Zeon estaba un poco pensativo.

-Así es, tenemos que saber con exactitud qué pasó para poder ayudarla a superarlo. – El medicó cambió su expresión a una seria. – Probablemente la señorita sufra problemas mentales por la situación, podría llegar incluso a desarrollar enfermedades como esquizofrenia, trastornos de pánico o incluso trastornos de bipolaridad. –

-¿Es tan grave su caso? – Lia miró al doctor preocupada.

-Es altamente probable. – El medio agachó la mirada.

* * *

-Kurumi está en coma… – Zeon estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, viendo fijamente a la chica inconsciente.

…

 _-Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió con dulzura al joven._

 _…_

–Esta mocosa que me soportó tanto tiempo está en coma… -

…

 _-Eres un bruto, Zeon. – Kurumi hizo un puchero algo molesta._

 _…_

-¿Quién habrá sido? – Zeon estaba pensativo. - ¿Y por qué razón lo hizo? –

…

 _-Esto sucedió después de que abandonara el Castillo esa noche. – Lia miraba fijamente a Zeon. – Y sus atacantes ocultaron sus presencias de una manera extraordinaria que los guardias no pudieron detectarlas. – La mujer puso una expresión seria. – Zeon, cuida de ella, protégela ante todo ¿entendido? -_

 _…_

La expresión de Zeon reflejaba algo de preocupación y disgusto, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica inmediatamente cuando notó que Kurumi comenzó a forcejear inconsciente.

-¡No…! – Kurumi habló mientras se retorcía un poco a pesar de seguir inconsciente. – ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame! –

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon recargó sus manos en la cama al momento de ponerse de pie.

-¡No! – Kurumi tomó inconscientemente la mano de Zeon y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡No! – Zeon se asustó un poco, un brillo azul salió de sus manos tomadas, haciendo que el poder inestable del chico para entrar en la mente de las personas se activara.

* * *

 _-¡Garon! – Un pilar gigante de metal con pinchos salió de la mano de Maruss y golpeó a Kurumi con él en el estómago._

 _-¡_ _K_ _aa_ _bingu Gadyuu! – Un rayo concentrado de fuego producido por Fango también atacó a la pelinegra._

 _-¡Uigaru! – Fein también la golpeó con su hechizo._

 _-Maldición… - Kurumi intentó alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía por la pérdida de sangre, solo apuntó sus manos hacia ellos. - ¡Teo Fei-! –_

 _Antes de pronunciar el hechizo, Maruss le cortó las palmas de las manos con un cuchillo._

 _-Si tus palmas están heridas no puedes atacar ¿verdad? – Maruss la miró con una sonrisa tétrica._

 _-Pu-Púdrete… - Kurumi levantó su mano al cielo. - ¡Shin So Feisirudoku! – El fénix de Kurumi hizo aparición en el cielo. - ¡A-Aléjense de mí! –_

 _ _- **Esto no es bueno… -**_ Zeon estaba viendo los recuerdos de la joven._

 _-¡Arusemu Gadyuudon! – Fango convocó su mejor hechizo para atacar el de Kurumi._

 _-¡Muéranse! – Kurumi comenzó a controlar su ataque para luchar contra el de Fango._

 _-¡Uruku! – Fein tomó el cuchillo de Maruss y, con una gran velocidad, corrió hacia Kurumi y le cortó el ojo izquierdo, la sangre brotó y el hechizo de la joven se descontroló, logrando darle la victoria al conjuro de Fango. – Si no puedes ver y pierdes la concentración, tu hechizo fallará. –_

 _-¡Malditos…! – Kurumi apretaba con fuerza su ojo del dolor._

 ** _-Tanto esfuerzo… -_** Zeon podía sentir el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

 _-¿Qué sucede? – Fango se acercó a ella. - ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? –_

 _-De-Déjenme en paz… - Kurumi retrocedía como podía, pero estaba dañada y en cualquier momento podía caer completamente agotada por sus heridas._

 _-¡Ya sé! Hagamos algo divertido. – Maruss sonrió con malicia. - ¿Les parece si "profanamos" a la querida novia de Zeon? –_

 _-¿Qué…? – Kurumi se horrorizó ante aquello._

 _-Es una buena idea, Maruss. – Fango miró a Kurumi también. – Es mucho mejor que solamente matarla. –_

 _-¿Y si lo hacemos con esto? – Fein levantó el cuchillo. – De esa manera no habrá evidencia de quién fue. –_

 _-Buena idea, Fein. – Fango lo miró._

 _-Después de todo, es casi imposible que sobreviva con esas heridas. – Maruss dirigió su mirada a la chica._

 ** _-¡Está fuera de control! -_**

 _-No… - Kurumi estaba aterrada. - ¡No! – Quiso correr, pero Fein llegó rápidamente hacia ella y la acorralaron. – A-Aléjense de mí… -_

 _-¡Rondo Gadyuu! – Fango creó un látigo de fuego y golpeó a Kurumi con él para tumbarla en el suelo._

 _-¡Eijasu Garon! – Maruss ató a Kurumi con la cadena._

 _-¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! – Kurumi comenzó a llorar, estaba totalmente horrorizada de solo imaginar lo que estaban a punto de hacerle._

 _-Bien, comencemos la diversión. – Fein rasgó por completo la ropa de la chica y se acercó con el cuchillo hacia ella._

 ** _-¡No…! -_**

 _Kurumi estaba forcejeando para liberarse, pero era en vano. - ¡Les dije que me soltaran! – Su mirada cada vez reflejaba más temor conforme miraba que Fein acercaba el mango del cuchillo hacia su entrepierna. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOO! –_

* * *

- **¡DETENTEEEEEE! –** Zeon retrocedió asustado y algo alterado, su movimiento brusco hizo que soltara la mano de la chica para romper la conexión y terminó cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el poder usado.

"Toc, toc", alguien tocó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Zeon, ¿cómo te va? – Lia entró con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió al ver a su hijo en el suelo. - ¡Zeon! –

* * *

-Zeon… - Kurumi no se alejó de él, pero su tono de voz reflejaba tristeza. – ¿Podemos volver a ser solo unos desconocidos?... Ya no quiero saber nada más de esto…por favor… -

-¿Eh? – Zeon la soltó para poder verla al rostro. - ¿Estás segura…de eso? –

-Sí…por favor… - Kurumi tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. – Volvamos ser…solo compañeros… -

Zeon no dijo nada...Se sentía triste ¿por qué? él siempre estuvo solo debido al temor que todos sentían hacían él, entonces ¿por qué escuchar esas palabras le dolía? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo algo importante para él? ¿Por qué su corazón…estaba completamente desgarrado?

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que ambos decidieron volver a ser solo unos desconocidos, Kurumi se encontraba en clases, recuperando los apuntes perdidos con la ayuda de Tío. Zeon, por otro lado, había dejado de asistir a la escuela, nadie sabía nada de él, nadie conocía la razón de su repentina desaparición, nadie se preocupaba por el amargado Príncipe que tanto miedo les causaba…excepto una persona, una pequeña niña que buscaba la oportunidad de verle, Kurumi quería asegurarse de que Zeon estuviera bien, ¿por qué nunca estaba? ¿Por qué desapareció repentinamente? No lo sabía, pero deseaba hacerlo… ¿Acaso era su culpa? ¿Su fría despedida realmente había herido el helado corazón del joven? La duda creció en ella, escribió muchas veces en el libro mensajero esperando recibir respuesta, pero era en vano…

-¿Te sucede algo, Kurumi? Tío estaba sentada junto a Kurumi en la banca donde ella solía estar junto a Zeon. – Desde que regresaste has estado muy extraña… ¿Te sucedió algo? –

-No, no es nada, Tío. – Kurumi sonrió, aunque la pelirroja la conocía perfectamente como para darse cuenta que en verdad pasaba algo.

-Ya veo… - Tío decidió no darle más importancia, sabía que si Kurumi no quería decirlo, era porque intentaba olvidarlo. - ¡Es cierto! En dos días es el baile escolar, ¿vas a venir? –

-¿El baile? – Kurumi la miró confundida. – No tengo dinero para un vestido…y por mi culpa el trabajo de todos fue demasiado duro y apenas tenemos para comer… -

-Yo podría prestarte uno. – Tío le sonrió. – Es una fiesta de disfraces, así que podemos crearte algo lindo ¿te parece bien? –

-Gracias Tío, me gustaría. – Kurumi le regresó la sonrisa. – Eres mi mejor amiga, Tío. –

* * *

-Incluso en esta situación, sigues siendo una mocosa irritante… - Zeon estaba leyendo los mensajes que estaban en su libro, su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de heridas y moretones, tenía el brazo derecho roto y se encontraba recostado en su cama, el chico soltó un suspiro duro. –Kurumi, lo siento…pero esto será lo mejor para los dos... -

-Príncipe Zeon, la comida está lista. – Una mucama tocó a la puerta.

-Bajo de inmediato. – El chico se colocó unas pantuflas y salió de la habitación para ir a comer, dejando el libro abierto, mostrando el último mensaje que Kurumi escribió para él:

 _Zeon, hay algo que me gustaría decirte, por favor, si estás leyendo esto, respóndeme…_

 _Quiero saber que estás bien, quiero saber que sigues viviendo tu vida, quiero estar segura…de que eres feliz sin mí…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Esta fue la parte 7 de mi one-shot, espero que les haya gustado C:**

 **Si se confundieron, explicaré una cosa:**

 **-Los diálogos encerrados entre los "..." significan imágenes vagas que ve dicho personaje.**

 **Bueno, esto fue todo...dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, criticas y demás, favor de dejarlos en los reviews que con gusto los responderé ^^7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	19. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 8-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 8** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: El baile ha llegado, todos se divierten y sonríen…La Cenicienta aparece en silencio y desaparece de la misma forma en que llegó. El rencor llevará a la venganza, y la soledad a la búsqueda de su felicidad…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 8–"_

-¡Que hermoso, Kurumi! – Tio miraba asombrada el hermoso vestido violeta con bordes plateados que estaba en la caja. - ¡Te verás divina en él! –

-Gracias Tio, pero… - Kurumi miró el vestido confundida. - ¿Quién me enviaría algo como esto? -

-Un admirador, es obvio. – Tio sonrió pícara. - ¿O acaso tienes novio y no me has contado? –

-No digas ridiculeces, Tio. – Kurumi cerró la caja de nuevo. – Ni siquiera conozco a alguien que tenga el dinero suficiente como para mandarme algo así. –

-¿Y Zeon? – Tio la miró. – Es el Príncipe de la escuela ¿no? –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Él y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace un tiempo… -

-Eh? – Tio se confundió. - ¿Enserio? Nunca me lo dijiste… -

-Lo siento, con tanto estrés olvidé comentarlo. – Sonrió mientras golpeaba su cabeza en símbolo de torpeza, no quería contarle la verdad, todo aquello había sido demasiado duro para ella que ahora solo quería olvidarlo. – Bueno, quienquiera que haya sido, se lo agradezco mucho. –

-¡Bien! ¡Yo también conseguiré uno lindo para el baile! – Tio se puso de pie con una pose de firmeza.

Kurumi se rio un poco. – Nunca cambiarás, Tio. –

* * *

-Esta noche... – Zeon estaba mirado por su ventana el cielo, el reloj marcaba las 7:10 pm. – Esta noche…será el último día que vea a Kurumi… -

Suspiró duro, algo en su pecho le dolía, pero ya lo había decidido desde hace días atrás…Sabía que sería doloroso, que le costaría hacerlo, pero entendía que era lo mejor para los dos. Ella pidió distancia y él aceptó, aun le costaba el intentar no pensar en ella, muchas veces estuvo a punto de responder los mensajes en su libro, pero ese no era el momento para ser débil, simplemente no lo era…

"¿Podré hacerlo?" La pregunta lo golpeó, pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría ¿no? Después de todo, para eso había entrenado tanto los últimos días…

-Bien, es hora de arreglarme, no quiero llegar tarde. – Se dirigió a su closet y sacó un traje que estaba cubierto por una bolsa negra.

Eran las 8:30 pm cuando la gente comenzó a llegar al gran salón de la escuela, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el baile escolar anual.

* * *

-Moo~ ¡Llegas tarde! – Tio estaba en la puerta esperando a Kurumi. Usaba un vestido rojo de tirantes con una vaquera rosa de manga corta encima, un broche rojo con dos especies de alas a los lados estaba abrochando su torera, tenía un listón rosa grueso atado en su cintura con el moño ubicado al lado izquierdo, usaba zapatillas rosas y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta ladeada. - ¡Date prisa, Kurumi! –

-¡Lo siento, Tio! – Kurumi llegó corriendo con ella. Usaba un vestido violeta de cuello largo y desmangado, con los bordes plateados y usaba un broche de moño violeta oscuro con una piedra plateada en el centro adornando la parte superior del vestido. En su cintura había una cinta gruesa color violeta oscura que era sujetada por un listón plateado con un moño en la parte trasera, usaba zapatillas plateadas y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta. - ¡Se me hizo tarde! –

-No me digas… - Tio rodó los ojos. – En fin, ¡vamos adentro! – Dijo entusiasmada mientras tomaba a Kurumi del brazo y la jalaba al interior del edificio.

-¡E-Espera, Tio…! – Estaba cansada por haber tenido que correr desde su casa hasta la escuela, aun no le contaba a Tio que le habían cortado sus alas aquella noche…pero hoy era un día especial, hoy podría divertirse como nunca, hoy no tenía que preocuparse por nada, hoy…su terrible experiencia no existía.

El salón estaba lleno de mamodos, algunos usaban trajes graciosos, otros estaban vestidos de forma terrorífica, uno que otro usaba antifaces y el resto vestía elegante.

Tio fue invitada a bailar por Reycom, quien había sido amigo suyo cuando la salvó de un Mamodo que quiso abusar de ella, Kurumi estaba por otro lado bailando con Hyde, su fiel amigo desde siempre, ambos vivían con Cherish, fueron abandonados el mismo día frente a su puerta…si no fuera por sus edades y diferencias, todos dirían que son hermanos, aunque de igual manera se trataban como si realmente lo fueran.

-Ese vestido te luce bien. – Hyde le sonrió. – Realmente pareces una princesa. –

-Eso dices porque eres mi hermano, Hyde. – Kurumi sonrió. – Pero me haces feliz, gracias. –

-Para eso está tu hermano mayor. – Hyde le acarició la cabeza. – Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡Sí! – Sonrió y continuó disfrutando del baile, pasaron unos diez minutos cuando se detuvo. - ¿Dónde está Tio? –

-¿Tio? Estaba con Reycom por allá. – Hyde apuntó hacia la derecha.

-Qué extraño, no la veo… - Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a una persona en especial entre la gente. - ¿Ze-Zeon…? – Su mirada quedó estática en aquél Mamodo de cabello rubio y baja estatura, el cual usaba una guerrera elegante blanco con dorado de cuello y manga larga, una cinta roja en diagonal, un pantalón blanco y unas botas largas negras. Estaba usando un antifaz blanco con dorado con dos pequeños listones colgando de cada extremo y tenía un broche plateado con zafiros incrustados adornado su guerrera en el lado izquierdo superior. - ¿Eh…? ¡Es Gash! –

-¿Hm? – Hyde la miró confundida. - ¿Qué dijiste? –

-Lo siento, Hyde, te veré después. – Kurumi hizo una reverencia y corrió a toda prisa hacia el pequeño Mamodo con felicidad. - ¡Gash! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás aquí! –

El chico solo asintió y le extendió la mano, haciéndola ver que quería bailar con ella.

-¿Quieres bailar…? – Kurumi lo miró confundida, el chico solo asintió. – E-Está bien… -

Tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista, la música comenzó a sonar y bailaron demasiado cerca, el rubio la sostenía de la cintura y le tomaba la mano derecha, mientras que ella tenía su mano en el hombro del chico y su otra mano tomaba la de él.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Gash… - Kurumi lo miró al rostro, pero el antifaz le impedía ver sus ojos. - ¿Cómo está Zeon? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué no ha venido a clases? – Su acompañante no respondió…

Soltó una risita nostálgica y agachó la mirada mientras sonreía con tristeza.

-Lo siento, estoy diciendo cosas raras ¿verdad? Perdóname… - No volvió a recibir respuesta…Soltó un suspiro hondo y duro, después prosiguió. - ¿Sabes, Gash? Yo…extraño a Zeon. –

-¿Eh? – Se volvió a quedar callado después de soltar una expresión de asombro.

-Sé que dirás que es una locura… "¿Cómo alguien puede extrañar a una persona fría como él?" De seguro estás pensando eso… - Soltó otra risita nostálgica. – No sé cómo pasó…pero después de que me separé de él cuando desperté aquél día…de alguna forma…comencé a sentirme muy sola… Me acostumbré a estar a su lado…y no quería separarme de él…yo realmente llegué a quererlo como un amigo especial… - Su expresión cambió a una triste y solitaria. – Yo…quería decírselo…quería decirle cuánto lo extrañaba, quería decirle cuán importante era para mí…pero…él jamás volvió…por eso yo…yo… -

No pudo terminar de hablar, el chico se detuvo, la tomó de la cintura con fuerza y la besó en los labios. Kurumi estaba en shock, ¿qué pasaba aquí? ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué Gash la estaba besando? No lo entendía…Podía sentir cómo él joven la juntaba más y más a él, sus mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas y su corazón latía a más no poder. El chico se separó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero nuevamente se quedó en silencio…

-¿Qu-Qué significa esto…Gash…? – Kurumi estaba alterada y sobre todo muy confundida. - ¿Por qué tú…? – Una sensación conocida le recorrió el cuerpo al igual que un escalofrío. Levantó la mirada y trató de ver sus ojos a través del antifaz. - ¿Acaso…tú eres…? -

No pudo terminar de hablar, el chico solamente se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta.

-¡E-Espera! – Quiso seguirlo, pero vio que su broche de plata cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y después corrió en la misma dirección que él. - ¡Espera, por favor…! ¡Responde mi pregunta! –

-¿Kurumi? – Tio detuvo su baile con Reycom para darse cuenta de que Kurumi corría con desesperación, como si estuviera persiguiendo algo.

-¡Por favor, regresa…! – Salió del edificio, buscó por todos lados con la mirada, trató de seguir esa presencia…pero era en vano, había desaparecido por completo. – Espera… - Se quedó ahí parada unos momentos, seguía conmocionada…

-Perdóname, Kurumi. – Zeon retiró el antifaz de sus ojos y miró a Kurumi desde la cima del edificio, cerró sus ojos y su cabello volvió a tornarse plateado, los cuales brillaban intensamente bajo la luz de la Luna. – Este es el adiós… - Diciendo esto, volvió a cerrar sus orbes violetas y desapareció del lugar…

* * *

Apareció en su habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a desvestirse, guardó el traje en su lugar y volvió a colocarse su manto blanco usual con su broche azulado, debajo tenía su short blanco y su playera desmangada del mismo color, se colocó sus zapatos usuales.

-Bien, ya es hora. – Dejó una nota en su cama y después miró fijamente su antifaz, recordando la escena de momentos atrás…no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - ¿Por qué tuve que disfrazarme de Gash? Maldición… - Se golpeó la frente con frustración, ¿por qué no podía ser sincero con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse bajo un disfraz para poder estar a su lado? Nunca fue un miedoso… Entonces ¿por qué?

Suspiró hondo, no era el momento de cuestionarse a sí mismo…Ya había decidido su futuro, ya tenía planeado lo que haría a partir de ese momento, no había lugar en su mente para las dudas ahora.

-Kurumi…yo…te vengaré… - Dicho esto, se envolvió con su mano y desapareció de la habitación en silencio.

Era una noche fría y solitaria, la Luna brillaba con hermosura y las estrellas la complementaban. Esa, sin duda, sería una noche inolvidable…

-Esa presencia… - Kurumi estaba corriendo con prisa hacia el Castillo Raiku. – Estoy casi segura…de que esa presencia era… - Apretó con fuerza el broche en sus manos que era algo valioso para ella y no volvió a dudar.

Estaba sudando, jadeando, estaba cansada…pero su intriga, sus ganas de saber la verdad y su soledad la impulsaban a continuar…A pesar de su cansancio, a pesar de que había perdido sus alas…no le importó nada, sólo corrió con rumbo fijo a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Esta ha sido la parte 8 del especial, espero que les haya gustado ^^7**

 **¡A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN QUE ZEON FUERA LA CENICIENTA! XDDDD -Justo en la maldad- (?)**

 **Bueno, estamos rondando para los finales...así que no esperen un final feliz...o sí? -risa malvada- Ya me siento como la hija perdida de Keys y Jun Maeda CCx -los que vieron Clannad, Angel Beats o Charlotte entenderán...-**

 **NOTICIA EXCLUSIVA!**

 **Se está realizando un nuevo fanfic en joint con Hasumin-Chan...les traeremos grandes sorpresas :3 ¡Espérenlo!**

 **Y weno, ha sido todo...Dudas, comentarios, quejas criticas, sugerencias, ventadas de madre y demás en los reviews y responderé en la prox. actua CC:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	20. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 9-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 9** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Salió en busca de su venganza, quería que ellos pagaran lo que habían hecho…el descubrir algo que no imaginó nunca lo dejará en shock, para ser rescatado por quien menos lo esperaba…pero la vida es injusta, y todo acto tiene su consecuencia.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 9–"_

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi! – Gash entró a la sala de visitas, donde una agotada Kurumi lo esperaba. - ¿Sucede algo? ¡Estás completamente cansada! –

-¡Gash…! – Exclamó con dificultad. Le costaba respirar después de tremenda carrera, sus jadeos largos, latidos aceleraos y sus profundas inhalaciones le impedían que pudiera hablar. - ¡¿Tú…?! ¡¿Fuiste tú…?! –

-¿Unu? Gash notó el estado de la chica, así que aplaudió para atraer a una mucama. – Por favor, tráigale agua para que se relaje. –

-Sí, como ordene. – Hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Tranquila Kurumi, no te apresures. – Gash le sonrió amablemente. – Tómate tu tiempo para calmarte y relajarte ¿sí? –

-Sí… - Dijo entrecortadamente, después intentó tranquilizarse tal y como Gash le había dicho.

-Tome, señorita. – La mucama le extendió su mano con el vaso lleno de agua a Kurumi.

-Unu, gracias. – Respondió Gash por Kurumi, quien estaba bebiendo el agua con rapidez. – Si quieres más no dudes en pedirla. – Le sonrió nuevamente.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias. – Suspiró mientras sonreía, estaba más calmada ahora. – Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Gash… -

-¿Unu? – Gash la miró. - ¿Qué es? –

Inhaló hondo y luego lo miró fijamente. - ¿Esto…esto es tuyo? – Dijo mientras le enseñaba el broche de plata con los zafiros.

-¿Unu? – Lo miró y negó con la cabeza. – No es mío, ese prendedor es de Zeon. – Sonrió con inocencia.

-¿De…Zeon…? – Kurumi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y apretó el prendedor con fuerza. - ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! – Sonrió un poco feliz, pero luego cambió su expresión. – Gash, ¿dónde se encuentra Zeon? –

-En su habitación, supongo. – Gash se puso de pie. – No lo he visto salir desde hace rato. – Sonrió con tranquilidad. - ¿Quieres ir a ver? –

-¡Sí, por favor! – Sonrió.

-Unu, sígueme entonces. –

Gash le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia la habitación de Zeon, su corazón se aceleraba conforme se acercaban al lugar…al fin podría verlo después de tanto tiempo, podría hablar con él, podría verlo a los ojos, al fin sus dudas se aclararían…Una vez llegaron, Gash comenzó a tocar a la puerta.

-¿Unu? Qué raro… - Gash tocó de nuevo. – No abre… -

-¿Habrá salido a algún lado? – Kurumi lo miró.

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Lo dudo, no he visto que salga. – El chico sonrió. – Entremos de todas maneras. –

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? – Kurumi se puso nerviosa.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó y giró la perilla para abrir la puerta. - ¡Zeon! –

Revisaron la habitación con la mirada…estaba vacía.

-¿No está? – Gash se confundió.

-En la cama… - Kurumi se acercó a la enorme cama donde una vez estuvo recostada en mal estado. – Hay algo en la cama… - Notó el sobre sellado, lo tomó y leyó la dedicatoria. – "Para Gash, de Zeon…" –

-¿Unu? – Gash la vio. – Es de Zeon… -

Tomó la carta y la abrió, después se sentó junto a Kurumi en la cama para leerla entre ambos.

 _A mi hermano menor:_

 _Gash, si les esto, es porque no estoy en casa y probablemente me estén buscando. Escucha, me ausentaré del Castillo por un tiempo, hay algo que necesito hacer y tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario para cumplir mi objetivo. Si Kurumi llegase a ir a buscarme, te pido que la cuides por mí, es mi único deseo._

 _-Zeon Bell._

-¿Zeon…se fue? – Gash miraba la carta. – No lo entiendo… -

-¿Zeon…? – Apretó el prendedor en su mano con fuerza… ¿Qué era ese mal sabor de boca que tenía? ¿Qué era esa sensación rara en su estómago? De alguna manera…creía saber qué estaba a punto de hacer Zeon, y si era lo que estaba pensando, era algo malo. - ¡Iré a buscarlo! – Salió corriendo una vez más, tratando de seguir la presencia de Zeon, pero era demasiado débil…odiaba que él supiera ocultar su presencia, hacía más difícil su búsqueda. Pero no cesó en su decisión.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kurumi! – Quiso detenerla, pero ya era tarde. – Se fue… -

- _"Zeon…Zeon…Zeon…" –_ Corría tan rápido como podía, seguía agotada de la última vez, pero siguió adelante. – _"No quiero esto…no quiero ser separada de tu lado…yo…al fin me di cuenta…lo que yo realmente deseo es…" –_

* * *

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Maruss sonrió entusiasmado. – El Príncipe Zeon vino a cavar su propia tumba. –

-Eso se pondrá interesante. – Fango se puso de pie.

-Malditos bastardos. – Zeon los miró con repulsión y rencor. - ¡¿Por qué tienen que atacar gente inocente?! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver! –

-¿Habla de su pequeña novia? – Fein sonrió. – _¡Uigaru! –_

 _-¡Zakeru! –_ Ambos ataques chocaron. - ¡No tenían por qué involucrarla! ¡Si querían venganza…hubieran venido a desafiarme! ¡¿Por qué la metieron en esto?! – Exclamó furioso apuntando a los 3. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

 _-¡Gashirudo! –_ Maruss los protegió. - ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿No soportaste la muerte de tu novia?! – Sonrió con burla. - _¡Eijasu Garon! –_

Zeon saltó evitando el hechizo, pero la cadena salió desde el suelo y lo golpeó de lleno.

- _¡Kaabingu Gadyuu! –_ Fango aprovechó para atacarlo con un rayo de fuego.

-¡Ahh! – Gritó Zeon mientras caía al suelo dañado. - ¡Malditos…! –

-Hubieras visto la cara de tu novia. – Fein lo miró con una sonrisa. – Se resistió tanto como pudo, nos rogó que la soltáramos…se comportó como una verdadera estúpida pidiendo misericordia, _¡Oru Uigaru! –_ Atacó a Zeon con una ráfaga de viento.

El peligris logró cubrirse del ataque con su manto, pero al descubrirse recibió un golpe de Fein, gracias a que había activado el Uruku durante los segundos ciegos del Mamodo.

- _¡Rioru Gadyuuga! –_ Fango disparó dos rayos de fuego contra Zeon.

-Malditos… - Se levantó con furia a pesar del daño. - ¡Ella era inocente, ¿por qué tuvieron que lastimarla?! ¡Estúpidos malnacidos! – Golpeó el suelo con su pie. - _¡Raajia Zakeru! –_

Un potente rayo salió de su pie y electrificó el suelo, logró golpear a Maruss y a Fango, pero Fein se movió con rapidez gracias a Uruku.

- _¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_ Logró dar a Fein con su ataque mientras los otros dos eran dañados por el Raajia Zakeruga aún. - ¡No los perdonaré! ¡No los perdonaré! –

-¡No necesitamos tu perdón! – Maruss se levantó. - _¡Ganzu Garon! –_

 _-¡Ganreizu Zakeru! –_ Zeon contraatacó.

 _-¡Oru Uigaru!/¡Rioru Gadyuuga! –_ Fein y Fango atacaron al mismo tiempo, golpeando a Zeon una vez más.

 _-_ Nos rogó una y otra vez que la dejáramos en paz. – Maruss rio con sínica.

-¡Cállate, maldita basura! – Zeon apuntó contra él. - _¡Teo Zakeru! -_

– _¡Gashirudo! –_ Se protegió del ataque sin borrar su sonrisa. – Sí, lloraba como una débil niña mientras nos repetía una y otra vez que no la tocáramos…suplicó que no la tomáramos porque el único que tenía ese derecho…eras tú. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras… ¿Era una mentira de mal gusto…o realmente estaban diciendo la verdad? ¿Kurumi diría algo así realmente?

-¡Era realmente una estúpida! ¡¿Realmente creía que te dejaríamos la diversión?! – Soltó una risa sínica.

-¿Kurumi…? – Seguía sin creerlo, seguía conmocionado…si él lo hubiera sabido, si le hubiera dicho la verdad…tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos dos…

 _-¡Gigano Uigaruga!/¡Arusemu Gadyuudon! –_ Fein y Fango gritaron al unisón y ambos lanzaron su mejor hechizo contra Zeon, dejándolo en el suelo desgarrado, aprovechando que el shock lo había dejado inmóvil.

 _-_ Este es tu fin, maldito mocoso. – Maruss apuntó hacia Zeon. - _¡Gigano Garanzu! –_

Un potente taladro con pinchos apareció frente al chico y lo dirigió contra Zeon, quien estaba en el suelo sin fuerza suficiente para repelerlo.

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! –_ Un escudo de fuego en forma de Camelia apareció frente a Zeon y lo protegió.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Maruss puso una mirada de fastidio. ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –

 _-_ ¡No le pondrán una mano encima a Zeon! – Kurumi llegó corriendo detrás de Zeon. - _¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_ Atacó a los tres mamodos, haciéndolos retroceder para poder situarse frente al peligris. - ¡No permitiré que lo lastimen! –

-Tch, sigues viva. – Fango la miró con fastidio.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya puedes moverte después de tantas heridas? – Fein la miró fijamente.

-¿Kurumi…? – Zeon intentó levantarse para verla. - ¿Por qué estás…? –

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa. – Vine…a buscar al "Príncipe" del baile. -

-¡¿Tú…?! – Zeon se inmovilizó cuando escuchó aquello…se había disfrazado de Gash, evitó hablar, fue amable, ocultó su presencia lo más que pudo… ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrió?

-Bien, vamos a matarlos juntos. – Sonrió Maruss apuntando hacia ellos. - _¡Garon! –_

 _-¡Feishirudo! –_ Lo detuvo con facilidad.

 _-¡Oru Uigaru! –_ Fein disparó desde el lado izquierdo.

 _-¡Rioru Gadyuuga! –_ Fango atacó desde el lado derecho.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Notó los dos ataques, pero si soltaba el Feishirudo los golpearía de lleno el Garon.

 _-¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_ Zeon se puso de pie mientras aparecía una espada con el filo hecho de electricidad, partiendo ambos ataques con facilidad.

 _-_ ¡¿Zeon?! – Kurumi logró detener el ataque de Maruss. - ¡No te sobre esfuerces, por favor! –

 _-_ ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? – Zeon se paró a su lado y la miró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa…que ella jamás había visto. – Gracias, Kurumi. – Dijo mientras su espada desaparecía.

 _-_ Zeon… - Se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que le daba las gracias por algo, era la primera vez…que le sonreía tan amablemente. – Yo… -

 _-¡Ganzu Garon! –_ Maruss atacó antes de que ella hablara.

 _-¡Ganreizu Zakeru! –_ Contraatacó poniéndose frente a Kurumi.

 _-¡Rondo Gadyuu! –_ Ató un látigo de fuego a la pierna de Kurumi y la jaló hacia él, inmediatamente dicha cuerda de llamas explotó y la hirió.

 _-_ Ya detente, Zeon. – Dijo Fein mientras sostenía a Kurumi con una daga en el cuello.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Volteó rápidamente al oír el grito de Kurumi. - ¡Suéltenla! –

 _-_ La dejaremos ir si dejas de atacar. – Fango lo miró fijamente.

 _-_ ¡Malditos…! – Apretó los puños, pero bajó la mirada cuando vio que Fein acercó más la daga al cuello de la pelinegra. – Está bien…acepto sus estúpidas condiciones. –

 _-_ - _¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Maruss lo golpeó en la espalda, tumbándolo en el suelo. - ¡Eso me agrada, arrodíllate ante nosotros, maldita escoria! –

 _-_ ¡Zeon…! – Kurumi intentó forcejear, pero Fein la amenazó rápidamente para detenerla. - ¡Ya detente! –

 _-¡Garon! –_ Golpeó de nuevo a Zeon, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre mientras se quedaba en el suelo inmóvil. - _¡Ganzu Garon! –_ Nuevamente comenzó a atacarlo.

 _-_ ¡Ya detente, no lo lastimes más! – Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no quería que eso sucediera…sabía que era su culpa que Zeon no se defendiera. - ¡Zeon! –

 _-_ Kurumi, no llores… - Trató de ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente fue tumbado por un Garon que lo golpeó en la espalda. – Guarda…tus lágrimas… - Un Eijasu Garon lo golpeó desde el suelo, levantándolo y después dejándolo caer más herido. – No quiero…ver que llores…por mi culpa… - Hizo otro esfuerzo por levantarse, pero solo alzó el rostro y la miró con una sonrisa. – Eres más linda…cuando sonríes…que cuando lloras… -

 _-_ Zeon…no digas… - Su voz estaba entrecortada por la tristeza y sus lágrimas. – Esto no… -

 _-_ Kurumi…gracias por todo… - Sonrió de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie otra vez.

 _-_ Bien, ya hablaste suficiente… - Maruss cambió su expresión. - _¡Darai Garon! –_

Apareció una enorme bola con pinchos y la arrojó contra Zeon, quien cayó al suelo del golpe mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sangras de los orificios creados por aquellas filosas puntas en el ataque.

-¡Zeon…! – Se jaló para ir hacia él, pero Fein la regresó jalándola del cabello y acercando de nuevo el cuchillo a su cuello.

-¡No te muevas, maldita perra! – Fango la pateó en el rostro.

-Oye Maruss, ya deja de jugar y mátalo. – Fein sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Apuntó su mano hacia Zeon mientras se acercaba al chico en el suelo.

-¡Zeon, muévete! ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! – Sus lágrimas seguía cayendo.

-Kurumi… - Intentó levantarse con sus pocas fuerzas, pero el cuerpo le dolía bastante y la pérdida de sangre lo había dejado sumamente débil. – _"No debe acabar así…no aún…tengo que decirlo…tengo que hablar esta vez…" –_ Se esforzó para ponerse de pie, pero no levantó la mirada. – Kurumi… ¿Sabes?...yo…te… -

No pudo terminar de hablar…un taladro enorme lo perforó en el pecho, manchando a Kurumi de sangre.

-¿Eh…? – Se quedó petrificada cuando vio el cuerpo de Zeon caer al suelo mientras la sangre escurría de su pecho. - ¿Ze…on…? – Sus lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, su mente estaba en blanco, su vista estaba nublada y no escuchaba más el ruido del viento…

-¡Al fin moriste, maldito estúpido! – Maruss soltó una risa de diversión.

-Ahora, lo que sigue… - Dijo Fango mirando a Kurumi.

-¿Le cortamos el cuello o la herimos lentamente? – Fein sonrió divertido.

-Ahora que ya ha sido profanada… - Fango sonrió. - ¿Qué más da que lo hagamos de nuevo? –

Ella estaba perdida, no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía, ni siquiera respiraba…

-Bien, juguemos un poco. – Dijo Maruss mientras desabrochaba su chaleco y se acercaba a Kurumi.

- **¡KURUMIIIIIIIII! –** Tio llegó corriendo al lugar, encontrándose con dicha escena.

-¿Otro estorbo? – Fein miró a Tio. – Bien, eliminémosla de una vez. –

 _-¡Chaajiru Saifodon! –_ Tio lanzó una enorme espada que era sujetada por una mujer hermosa con un cristal en el centro (el cual mostraba las imágenes de lo que había visto) y lo lanzó contra ellos tres.

 _-_ ¡Un ataque así no me detendrá! – Fango se puso al frente.

 _-¡BAOU ZAKERUGA! –_ El grito de Gash se escuchó detrás de ellos, segundos después un dragón eléctrico salió de su boca y los golpeó directamente junto al ataque de Tio.

 _-¡Seishiru! –_ Creó una barrera alrededor de Kurumi y Zeon para protegerlos.

Los ataques colapsaron y todo se llenó de humo y gritos ensordecedores…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí la antepenúltima parte de esta serie de one-shots uwu espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Mi Dulce Cenicienta está llegando a su final! Espero que tengan listos los pañuelos (?)**

 **Weno, eso ha sido todo...preguntas, dudas, criticas, comentarios, traumas, denuncias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	21. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 10-

**Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Despertó de una pesadilla, aún recordaba el frío viento y los gritos desgarradores…una luz le regresó la esperanza una vez más, pero no fue exactamente lo que Kurumi deseaba escuchar…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 10–"_

-¿Uh…? – Kurumi abrió lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo dolía un poco y la luz le calaba en la vista. - ¿Dónde…? –

-¡Kurumi! – El gritó de felicidad de Tio la asustó. - ¡Al fin despertaste! –

-¿Tio…? – Kurumi la miró desconcertada. - ¿Dónde…estoy…? –

-Ah, es la habitación de Gash. – Le dio una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Aún te duele el cuerpo? –

-No, estoy bien… - Unos vagos recuerdos de esa noche la golpearon, haciendo que se levantara de golpe y cubriera sus oídos con fuerza mientras gritaba. - ¡NOOOOO! –

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Tio se puso de pie y la abrazó. - ¡Tranquilízate, Kurumi! Todo ya pasó, ahora estás a salvo… - Acarició su cabello mientras intentaba tranquilizarla.

-¡No…! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al recordar a Zeon…cuando lo conoció era un Príncipe arrogante y nada lindo, pero con el tiempo cambió…aún no creía que él se hubiera arrodillado para salvarla, que dejara que lo golpearan por ella, jamás imaginó que él pudiera sonreírle con tanta dulzura… - No… - La imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Zeon apareció en su mente, un escalofrío la recorrió y su corazón se detuvo.

Guardó silencio unos momentos hasta que recuperó el habla. – Tio… ¿Qué haces aquí…? –

-Cuidarte, claro está. – Tio se sentó de nuevo al ver que Kurumi se había calmado. – Has estado inconsciente por dos meses y medio. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tanto?! – Se impactó, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de morir duró tanto. - ¡¿Tan herida estaba del cuerpo?! – Se revisó, tal vez fue herida después de caer inconsciente. No podía recordar nada después de eso de igual manera. – Pero no tengo heridas… -

-No fueron tus heridas. – Tio cambió su tono de voz. – Estabas…en un shock emocional, caíste en coma por el trauma de lo que viste… Asustaste a todos. –

-¿Todos…? – Preguntó curiosa.

Tio asintió. – Cherish, Ted y Hyde vinieron a verte, yo también por supuesto, venía al salir de clases. – Sonrió con inocencia. – Gash viene de vez en cuando. –

-¿Conoces a Gash? – Preguntó confundida.

-No del todo, lo conocí cuando los encontramos a Zeon y a ti medio muertos. – Respondió tranquila. – Hemos hablado durante este tiempo y nos hemos hecho amigos. –

-Ya veo… - Levantó la mirada rápidamente al recordar algo. - ¡¿Y Zeon?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Dímelo, Tio! –

-Calma, calma. – Dijo tranquilizándola un poco. – En realidad no lo sé, el medico ha estado encerrado en la habitación con él desde ese día…no dejan que nadie lo vea, solo la familia real tiene acceso permitido, Gash me dijo que aún no despierta, pero le prohibieron hablar de su estado…así que no sabría responderte. –

-Ya veo… - Apretó las cobijas y luego miró con melancolía hacia la ventana. – Tio… ¿Crees que me dejen entrar a verlo? –

-¿Eh? – La miró fijamente algo confundida. - ¿Hablas de ir a ver a Zeon? –

-Sí…quiero verlo unos momentos. – Kurumi volteó a ver a Tio. - ¿Sabes? Tenías razón, Tio… -

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? –

-Del odio al amor…solo hay un paso. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Yo…amo a Zeon… -

-¡¿Eh?! – Se levantó de golpe asombrada. - ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! –

-No, lo digo enserio. – La miró a los ojos. – Por eso…quiero ir a verle. –

-Kurumi… - Su asombro cambió a lástima. – Hablaré con Gash, veremos qué podemos hacer. – Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta. – Espera aquí ¿vale? –

-Sí, gracias. – Sonrió mientras veía a Tio salir de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Unu! ¡Qué bueno que ya despertó! – Exclamó Gash ante la noticia.

Tio asintió. – Ella…quiere ver a Zeon. – Agachó un poco la mirada - ¿Crees que se lo permitan? –

-Unu… - Desvió la mirada un tanto triste. – Mi madre no se opondrá…pero mi padre no lo permitiría, él dice que fue por culpa de Kurumi que Zeon esté así… -

-¡Pero eso no es cierto! – Exclamó apretando sus puños.

-Unu…Tio, Zeon fue a vengar a Kurumi. – Gash respondió sin verla. – Por eso mi padre la está culpando… -

-Pero no es justo… - Desvió la mirada al suelo. – Ella realmente quiere verlo…me lo dijo…Kurumi ama a Zeon… -

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash la miró sorprendido. - ¡¿Enserio?! –

Tio asintió. – Lo supe desde hace tiempo, a decir verdad. – Sonrió algo triste. – Cuando se distanció de él no fue la misma…no comía, no descansaba, no reía, no se concentraba…se volvió torpe y siempre miraba con añoranza al lugar donde siempre se veían esperando encontrarlo… -

-Unu, entiendo… - Dijo agachando la mirada. – Kurumi…quiere a Zeon… -

-¿No podemos hacer nada de verdad? – Tio le tomó la mano a Gash. – No quiero que sufra más…ni Kurumi, ni Zeon. –

-En el fondo…mi hermano también la quiere. – Aseguró Gash. – Llevemos a Kurumi a su habitación, yo hablaré con mi madre y mi padre. –

-¡Gracias, Gash! – Exclamó feliz Tio mientras lo abrazaba. - ¡Eres el mejor amigo! –

-Unu… - Dijo un poco sonrojado. – No es nada, yo solo quiero verlas sonreír. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Nos vemos en la habitación de Zeon en una hora. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y regresaba con Kurumi.

* * *

Finalmente la hora había pasado. Gash convenció a sus padres para que Kurumi estuviera con Zeon, con la excusa de que él se sentiría mucho mejor si la viera a su lado cuando despertara. Tio y Gash esperaron en el cuarto del chico mientras conversaban como usualmente lo hacían.

La pelinegra entró a la habitación sola, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El lugar estaba impecable, las cortinas estaban a medio abrir, en la cama estaba Zeon recostado: era más delgado, tenía vendas en su pecho, en su cabeza y en sus brazos, estaba pálido y había moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar sentirse triste, pero su felicidad era más fuerte en ese momento, así que solo tomó una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, se sentó y tomó la mano de Zeon mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Zeon… - Tenía tanto que decirle, ¿por qué no se le ocurría nada? – Esto es raro…quería verte y preguntarte tantas cosas…pero ahora no se me ocurre nada. – Soltó una risita con algo de nostalgia. – A decir verdad, estoy feliz…aun cuando no puedas responder, soy la persona más feliz del mundo por poder verte… - Sonrió con dulzura y se acercó un poco a él, pasando su mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para no molestarlo. – Zeon, yo…me di cuenta…lo que realmente deseo es…estar a tu lado siempre… - Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Se separó a los poco momentos y lo miró una vez más, sin soltar su mano, se recostó en la cama y terminó quedándose dormida…No importaba si él podía verla, o sentirla, o amarla…era realmente feliz con pasar esos momentos con Zeon.

Lo había extrañado demasiado, no quería volver a separarse nunca de él, ya lo había decidido…cuando despertara, le diría sus sentimientos y aceptaría su decisión.

* * *

Zeon abrió sus ojos lentamente, volteó hacia la ventana para ver las cortinas que se movían con el viento, había un ramo de flores en la mesita al lado de la ventana.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa. – Me alegro… ¡Al fin despertaste! –

Zeon la volteó a ver, no dijo nada, su mirada reflejaba un poco de confusión.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, muchas gracias. – Dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Zeon intentó sentarse, pero un dolor lo golpeó. – Me duele… -

Kurumi se paró y lo ayudó a sentarse. – Tu vida ya no corre peligro, pero lo mejor es que reposes un poco más. –

-Bien. – Dijo mirando al frente.

Kurumi lo soltó y regresó a su asiento, Zeon dirigió su mirada hacia ella y luego sonrió dulcemente.

-Por cierto, ¿quién eres? – Dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se quedó inmóvil ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? – Soy Kurumi… ¿No me recuerdas? -

-No, lo siento. – Respondió agachando un poco la mirada. – No recuerdo…nada… -

Se quedó petrificada…su vida no corría peligro, estaba despierto, pero sus recuerdos…no estaban.

-Ya veo…eso sucede… - Sonrió con ironía. – Es un milagro que estés vivo, debería sentirme alegre… - Se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Bienvenido, Zeon Bel…yo soy…tu amiga. –

-¿Mi…amiga? – Zeon la abrazó al sentir su hombro mojado. – Perdón, ¿te puse triste? –

-No, tranquilo…es solo que…estoy feliz… - Sonrió mientras se separaba un poco para verlo a los ojos. – Te fuiste en busca de unos chicos que me lastimaron, te arrodillaste frente a ellos y luchaste con todo tu ser…para protegerme. –

-Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada. – Respondió algo decaído. – No quiero que llores…te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras. –

Sonrió con nostalgia, recordó la primera vez que pronunció esas palabras para ella.

-Me quedaré a tu lado a partir de ahora. – Dijo tomándole la mano mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. – No me voy a alejar de ti nunca, te lo prometo. –

-No sé qué decir… - Agachó la mirada un poco sonrojado. – Gracias, supongo… -

-Yo…llenaré tu mente de buenos recuerdos. – Sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo esperaré con ansias, Kurumi. – Zeon le dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

-¿No podrá recuperar la memoria? – Lia miraba al médico.

Negó con la cabeza. – En estos casos, es casi imposible que la recupere. – Respondió con seriedad. – Pero pueden hacer cosas con él, tal vez pueda ayudar un poco a que algunas memorias vagas regresen a él. –

-Unu… - Gash dijo algo decaído.

-Tranquilo, Gash. – Dijo Tio tomándole la mano. – Zeon se recuperará. –

-Unu, gracias Tio. – Dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Yo me quedaré a su lado. – Exclamó Kurumi decidida. – Por favor, dejen que me quede junto a Zeon. – Hizo una reverencia ante Lia. – Yo…quiero estar con su hijo. -

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre supe que tú abrirías el corazón de Zeon. – Dijo Lia mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Kurumi. – Te estoy muy agradecida por ello, y estoy segura que Zeon también…si tú estás a su lado, podemos tener la esperanza de que se recuperará. –

-¡Gracias, Lia-sama! – Exclamó Kurumi con felicidad. - ¡Yo cuidaré a Zeon! –

-Así se habla, Kurumi. – Tio la miró con una sonrisa. – Nosotros te apoyaremos. –

-¡Unu! – Dijo Gash. - ¡Mi hermano se va a curar! –

-¡Sí! – Kurumi los miró a ambos. – Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo…por Zeon. –

* * *

 _Pasaron tres meses y el fin de curso llegó…pero los recuerdos de Zeon jamás volvieron._

-¿Vendrán al baile de fin de curso? – Dijo Gash mirando a Tio, Kurumi y Zeon.

-Acabas de entrar a esta escuela y ya estamos por brincar de año. – Tio suspiró. – Pero me gustaría venir contigo al baile. – Le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Unu! ¡A mí también me gustará venir con Tio! – Exclamó sonriente.

-¿Tú vendrás, Zeon? – Kurumi miró al peligris.

-No lo sé. – La miró tranquilamente.

-Ven, por favor. – Dijo Kurumi tomándole la mano. – Ese día…antes del baile…hay algo que quiero decirte. –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Kurumi se acercó y le besó la mejilla. – Es un secreto. – Le susurró al oído, después se separó y le sonrió.

-Ya veo… - Se sonrojó un poco ante aquél acto. – Entonces vendré, siempre y cuando tú seas mi compañera. –

-¡Sí, trato! – Exclamó feliz. – Eres el mejor, Zeon. –

-Eso es porque me siento a gusto contigo. – Dijo Zeon mientras pasa su mano por detrás de su cuello algo apenado.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el baile. – Respondió Kurumi, después del timbre de salida sonó. – Bueno, tengo que ir a ayudar a Cherish. –

-¡Unu! Está bien. – Sonrió Gash despidiéndola. – Nos vemos. –

-Que te vaya bien. – Tio dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Gash. – Yo me iré con ellos para no retrasarte.

-Gracias. – Hizo una reverencia. – Lo siento, les dejo siempre cargas. –

-Unu, Tio no es una carga. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa. – Es mi novia. –

-¡No-No lo digas así…! – Desvió la mirada completamente sonrojada.

-Son una linda pareja. – Dijo Zeon riendo un poco. – Te veré mañana, Kurumi. – La despidió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, adiós. – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con felicidad.

Gash y Tio tenían 2 semanas de novios, sorprendentemente Tio se confesó, aunque la respuesta de Gash era obvia considerando su cercanía con la pelirroja. Kurumi y Zeon seguían siendo igual de unidos, pero sin insultos o groserías…lo decidió finalmente, habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos para que él se diera cuenta de qué sentía por ella. No dudaría más, mañana definitivamente se le declararía a Zeon antes del baile y aceptaría la respuesta del joven…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, por falla de cálculos, el capítulo final será o muy largo...o lo fragmentaremos en dos, ustedes decidan xD**

 **Igual, el final está cerca...esperen con ansias lo que sucederá :3 ojalá les haya gustado esta parte uvu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, preguntas, demandas, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización CC:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	22. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 11-

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 11** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género:** **Género: Romance, suspenso, drama, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: El día del baile llegó, estaba decidida a confesar sus sentimientos, ya lo había prometido… ¿Las cosas saldrán de la manera que Kurumi desea?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Es como una versión alterna de "La Cenicienta", así que los roles de los personajes pueden ser muy diferentes a los originales.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 11–"_

-¡Se ven lindos! – Lia miraba a sus hijos, quienes estaban frente a ellas.

-¿Unu? ¿Enserio? - Preguntó tímido Gash: estaba usando una guerrera roja con bordes dorados, con una cinta rosa en diagonal y una faja guinda en su cintura, usaba un short blanco y sus zapatos eran rojos con el doblez blanco y una franja roja.

-¡Sí, son hermosos! – Respondió entusiasmada.

-Me siento raro… - Dijo Zeon avergonzado: estaba usando el mismo traje que el día del baile estudiantil, pero ahora no tenía el antifaz en su rostro.

-¡Para nada, se ven estupendos! – Dijo mientras corría a abrazarlos. – Mis dos pequeños… -

-Madre… - Gash respondió el abrazo. – Unu, gracias. –

-Sí, gracias madre. – Respondió Zeon mientras la abrazaba también.

* * *

-Buenas noches. – Tio usaba el mismo vestido que en el baile estudiantil, pero ahora su cabello estaba en una cola alta. - ¿Por qué estás vestida así? – Preguntó al ver a Kurumi.

-El vestido que me regalaron quedó destruido en esa pelea... – Respondió. Ella usaba un vestido violeta liso de manga larga, con una faja blanca en la cintura, unos zapatos blancos y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas bajas al frente. – Así que no tenía nada mejor que usar. –

-Si me lo hubieras contado te podría haber prestado un vestido. – Respondió Tio.

-No importa, me siento mejor así. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Nos vamos? –

-Está bien, si te sientes bien, entonces lo acepto. – Le tomó la mano y sonrió. – Vámonos. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó mientras salía junto a Tio caminando hacia la escuela. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –

-¡Qué te vaya bien! – La despidió Cherish.

-¿No iras? – Ted miró confundido a Hyde.

-No. – Hyde cruzó los brazos. – Yo solo bailo con Kurumi, pero ella ya tiene una pareja. –

-Ah, es cierto. – Ted sonrió burlón. – Olvidaba que tienes hermanatitis. –

-Cállate. – Bufó Hyde sonrojado. – Tú tienes "Cherishitis" y nadie te dice nada. –

-¡Cá-Cállate! – Exclamó altamente sonrojado. – Tch. – Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa.

Cherish soltó una risita. – Son unos niños. – Dio la media vuelta y entró a la vivienda.

-Sí, lo que digas. – Hyde suspiró y luego siguió a Cherish.

* * *

-¡Tio! – Corrió Gash a abrazarla. - ¡Unu, te ves muy linda! –

-¿E-Enserio? – Desvió la mirada sonrojada. – Tú también te ves bien… -

-¡Unu! – Sonrió inocentemente.

-Kurumi. – Zeon miró a la joven. - ¿Por qué vistes así? – Preguntó confundido.

-Larga historia… - Soltó una risita nerviosa. – Lo siento, ¿me veo rara? –

Zeon negó. – No, pero me sorprendió, eso es todo. – Sonrió gentilmente.

-Ya veo… - Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Kurumi. – Zeon se acercó y le tomó la mano. – Vayamos a un lugar alejado. –

-¿Eh? – Se sonrojó inmediatamente. – Yo… -

-¡Gash, vamos a bailar! – Tio tomó a Gash de la mano y se lo llevó al interior del edificio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kurumi.

-¡Unu! ¡Vamos! – Respondió con inocencia.

-Se fueron… - Dijo Kurumi soltando un suspiro. – Tio idiota… -

-Son muy unidas ¿verdad? – Zeon sonrió.

-Sí, estamos juntas desde hace un tiempo. – Esbozó una sonrisa dulce. – Es como una hermana para mí. –

-Ya veo. – Zeon la miró fijamente por unos segundos. – Bien, vayamos a un lugar sin ruido. –

-Está bien. –

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el gran jardín, hasta llegar a la banca donde siempre solían estar juntos…Zeon se sentó y Kurumi hizo lo mismo a su lado. La Luna brillaba con hermosura y la brisa era refrescante.

-Dijiste que querías decirme algo antes del baile. – Preguntó Zeon con curiosidad. - ¿Qué era? –

-¿Eh? – Su rostro volvió a sonrojarse y se puso nerviosa.

Se había prometido a sí misma que lo confesaría esa noche, no podía ocultar por más tiempo sus sentimientos, quería decirlos y gritarlos si era necesario. Kurumi solamente quería que Zeon escuchara lo que realmente quería de él.

Inhaló hondo y soltó un suspiro largo, tomando el valor que necesitaba. Lo volteó a ver y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

-Zeon… - Sus mejillas enrojecieron y comenzó a tartamudear, estaba realmente muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

-Yo… - Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo? – Yo… -

-¿Sí? – Volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

-Yo… - Tenía que decirlo ahora o se arrepentiría por siempre, su corazón se aceleró, pero tomó el valor suficiente que necesitaba al recordar cómo Zeon se había tragado su orgullo para arrodillarse ante esos tipos por ella. - ¡Zeon, me gustas! ¡Yo…realmente te amo! –

-¿Eh? – Zeon se quedó inmóvil.

El silencio reinó en el lugar por varios minutos, los cuales parecían una eternidad para Kurumi…ese silencio la inquietaba, la confundía, la paralizaba…Zeon no sabía qué responder o cómo reaccionar, la declaración le había llegado por sorpresa.

-¿Tú…me quieres? – Preguntó aún en conmoción.

-Sí…me di cuenta hace un tiempo. – Desvió la mirada mientras sonreía. – Yo…te amo, Zeon. –

-Kurumi… - Desvió la mirada después de soltar un suspiró profundo. – Lo siento… -

-¿Eh? – Lo miró fijamente al oír sus palabras.

-Yo…no puedo corresponderte. – Respondió sin mirarla. – Realmente…lo siento. –

Silencio de nuevo…un silencio que mataba, que se clavaba muy profundo y les dolía. Se confundió al no escuchar respuesta de Kurumi, volteó a verla para quedarse profundamente asombrado de su reacción…

Kurumi estaba llorando, tenía gruesas lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla, su expresión reflejaba alto dolor y tenía su mano cubriendo su boca para no soltar sollozos o gritos de tristeza…estaba completamente desgarrada.

-¿Kurumi? – Zeon la miró fijamente con una expresión de culpa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy llorando…? – Kurumi descubrió su boca y agachó su rostro un poco. - ¿Por qué…? Yo…yo...realmente lo siento… -

-Kurumi… - Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. – No llores… -

-Zeon… - No aguantó más, tenía que expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. - ¡Zeon…! –

Kurumi saltó hacia él y lo abrazó, sus lágrimas cayeron con más rapidez mientras lloraba con quejidos de dolor. Zeon sintió cómo se partía su corazón, la abrazó fuerte para darle consuelo, ¿por qué sentía tanto dolor? Él realmente la quería, pero no sentía más que amistad por ella…

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se había prometido que aceptaría la respuesta de Zeon, ¿entonces por qué estaba triste? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón le dolía? ¿Por qué no podía contener las lágrimas por más que tratara? Estaba confundida, no lo entendía simplemente…

Los gritos de Kurumi le dolían, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, temía lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegara el momento en que Kurumi se calmó, se quedó recargada en el pecho del chico, pero el silencio penetrante seguía presente.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi más tranquila, pero con sus ojos llorosos aún.

-¿Hm? – No supo cómo contestar a su llamado.

-Lo siento… - Le tomó de los hombros y lo besó en los labios.

Las lágrimas de Kurumi danzaron en el aire y los ojos de Zeon brillaban con la luz de la Luna, se confundió más, pero la sensación le resultaba conocida ¿por qué?

- _"¡¿Qué…es esto?!" –_ Una luz azul brilló en sus ojos y miles de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por sus ojos como si estuviese viendo una lluvia de estrellas.

Pasaron unos segundos así, después Zeon forcejeó para no ver más de eso que lo confundía, pero estaba tan impactado que solamente terminó cayendo al suelo de espaldas, con Kurumi encima y sus labios tocándose nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe después de unos momentos y la miró fijamente, Kurumi se sentó encima de él mirándolo confundida ante su reacción, ¿qué estaba pasando con ellos dos? Ninguno encontraba una respuesta.

-¿Zeon…? – Dijo mirando a sus penetrantes ojos violetas.

Zeon se sentó y la miró fijamente con un brillo poco común en sus ojos, la abrazó con fuerza y la aferró a él.

-Kurumi… - Susurró mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Zeon? – Estaba confundida, después sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Zeon! ¡¿Ya lo recuerdas?! –

-Sí… - Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo…? –

-¡Zeon…! – Murmuró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos…el baile ya no importaba, los demás ya no importaban, ya nada importaba…estaban juntos, solos, abrazados…Zeon recordaba con claridad sus momentos vividos con Kurumi, su corazón se sintió tibio y sus sentimientos dormidos despertaron una vez más…no quería dejarla ir nunca, nunca más…

-Kurumi… - Dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Te amo. – Soltó una sonrisa gentil.

-Yo también, Zeon… - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y volvía a besarlo.

Zeon la tomó de la cintura y la juntó más a él, la brisa sopló y movió sus cabellos entrelazándolos y la luz de la Luna iluminaba con hermosura el paisaje, Gash y Tio estaban viendo todo algo alejados, andaban tomados de la mano y sonrieron ante lo que veían.

Finalmente…la pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Penúltimo cap ahora sí, me pidieron que lo fragmentara en dos y eso hice XDD así que esperen un poco porque se viene el gran final! -voz de telenovela mexicana-**

 **Ya sé, jugué con sus kokoros...no me maten (?) Hasu-chan, no vayas a asesinarme XDD**

 **NOTA!**

 **Después del final de MDC les traeré un nuevo mini-fic llamado "Un Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras", KuruZeo, espérenlo! No los defraudará :3**

 **Bueno, ha sido todo...dudas, quejas, comentarios, amenazas, demandas, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews XD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	23. Mi Dulce Cenicienta -Parte 12- FINAL

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta" –Parte 12** _–_

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Romance, suspenso, drama, cosas de la vida**

 **Descripción: Eran felices, las cosas iban bien, o al menos eso creía…El terror la asusta, el recuerdo la horroriza y el trauma le impide su felicidad. Solo él puede ayudarla a salir de esa pesadilla, pero el método es más complicado de lo que parece.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: ¡PSEUDO-HENTAI ESCRITO! Si no gustas de este género, te pido que por favor no lo leas.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA –PARTE 12–"_

-¿Unu? ¿Sucedió algo, Zeon? – Gash miraba a su hermano, quien estaba sentado solo en una banca con una mirada afligida. - ¿Volvieron a pelearse? –

Zeon asintió. – Últimamente…me evita mucho. – Respondió sin dirigirle la palabra. – Mantiene distancia y no deja que la toque, hoy me empujó cuando quise abrazarla. –

-Qué extraño…Kurumi realmente te quiere mucho. – Respondió confundido. - ¿Por qué se comportará así? –

-¿Aún no lo entienden? – Tio cruzó los brazos mientras los miraba. – Ella tiene miedo. –

-¿Miedo? – Preguntó Zeon confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres con "miedo"? –

-¿Realmente no te habías dado cuenta? – Dijo descruzando sus brazos. – Kurumi aún recuerda lo que le hicieron esos tipos…no ha superado su trauma. –

-¿Unu? ¿Su trauma? – Preguntó Gash sin entender.

-¿Ella…aún no lo olvida? – Murmuró confundido Zeon. - ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? –

-Es obvio. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Fue atada, fue atacada y fue…ya sabes… - Soltó un suspiro y luego continuó. – No lo has notado al parecer, pero ella últimamente evita las cadenas o lo que se le relacione, tampoco quiere que ningún chico la toque. –

-Eso no me molesta, NINGUN chico debe tocarla. – Dijo algo celoso.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota. – Se recargó en el árbol detrás de ella mientras lo miraba. – No quiere que la toquen, tiene miedo...Ni siquiera deja que Hyde o Ted se acerquen demasiado, a pesar de que son como sus hermanos. –

-No pensé que fuera tan grave… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – El día del baile…estaba muy bien, incluso días después continuó igual. –

-Probablemente le dio miedo avanzar contigo. – Respondió Tio firme. – Teme que, tarde o temprano, quieras intentar algo más con ella. –

-¿Unu? ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó con inocencia.

-Cállate Gash. – Murmuró Zeon, después miró a la pelirroja fijamente. - ¿Por eso toma distancia conmigo? –

-Es lo más probable. – Tio desvió la mirada al cielo. – Tal vez…se siente "sucia". –

-¿Unu? – Gash miró a su novia fijamente. - ¿De qué están hablando? –

-Nada importante, Gash. – Tio le sonrió. – Vayamos por algo de comer, ya es un poco tarde. –

-¡Unu! ¡De acuerdo! – Le tomó la mano a Tio y luego miró a su hermano. - ¿Vienes, Zeon? –

-No, lo siento. – Zeon se puso de pie y les dio la espalda. – Tengo algo que hacer, así que diviértanse. – Sonrió con falsedad y se teletransportó.

-Unu, vale… - Se deprimió un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a correr mientras jalaba a Tio. - ¡Vayamos por pastel de chocolate! –

-¡E-Espera, Gash…! – Tio trataba de seguir el paso de su novio. - ¡Sé caminar sola, ¿sabes?! –

* * *

-¿Príncipe Zeon? – Cherish se sorprendió de ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. – Qué raro que venga hasta aquí… -

-¿Se encuentra Kurumi? – Preguntó decidido.

-¿Kurumi? Sí, está en su habitación. – Respondió confundida. - ¿La necesita? –

-Quiero llevarla a pasear, eso es todo. – Dijo con algo de falacia. - ¿Puedo entrar por ella? –

-Claro, pase. – Dijo Cherish, luego abrió la puerta por completo para dejarlo pasar. – Es el cuarto del fondo. -

-Gracias. – Entró directamente a la habitación y tocó a la puerta después de soltar un suspiró.

-Pase. – Respondió Kurumi desde el interior.

Zeon abrió la puerta y entró para cerrarla detrás de sí. – Hola. –

-¿Ze-Zeon? – Desvió la mirada algo nerviosa, no esperaba verlo después de lo que había pasado en la mañana. - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…? –

-Vine a verte, claro está. – Dijo recargándose en la puerta mientras la miraba fijamente. - ¿Me contarás por qué estás así? ¿O prefieres que entre en tu mente y lo vea yo mismo? –

-No es nada. – Respondió sin mirarlo. – Solo que estoy un poco cansada del trabajo. –

-¿Realmente crees que me creeré eso? - Preguntó cruzando los brazos. – Tal vez seas mi primera novia, pero no soy un idiota y lo sabes mejor que nadie. –

-Lo siento… - Murmuró sin dirigirle la mirada. – Perdóname…solamente quiero…estar sola. –

-Ya veo. – Descruzó los brazos y caminó hacia ella, se sentó a su lado en la cama, la tomó de la mejilla y le obligó a verle para después besarla por unos momentos.

Se separó al poco tiempo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero no te voy a dejar sola en estas condiciones. – Dijo firme mientras le tomaba la mano. - ¿Lo has entendido? –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Preguntas el por qué? – Soltó un suspiró de fastidio. – Tú me ayudaste cuando yo estaba mal, así que haré lo mismo por ti. Además eres mi novia, tonta. –

-Zeon… - Desvió la mirada nuevamente. – Tengo…miedo…por favor…quiero estar sola. –

-Kurumi. – La levantó de la cama y la miró fijamente. – Sé a qué le temes, así que te ayudaré a superar tu miedo. –

-Espera, ¿qué? – Dijo mirándolo confundida.

-Vienes conmigo ahora mismo. – Zeon la envolvió con su manto mientras la abrazaba.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asustada. - ¡E-Espera…! –

Zeon se teletransportó junto a Kurumi a su habitación en el Castillo. Una vez aparecieron ahí cerró la puerta con seguro, atoró las ventanas y activo una especie de barrera alrededor del cuarto.

-¿Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Tartamudeó sumamente nerviosa.

-Ya te dije, voy a hacer que superes ese trauma que tienes. – Dijo mientras se retiraba su manto y lo arrojaba contra el suelo. – La puerta está sellada al igual que las ventanas así que no podrás salir, grita si quieres, coloqué una barrera alrededor de la habitación, así que nadie fuera de ella te escuchará. –

-Zeon no es gracioso, déjame ir. – Dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. – Ya deja de jugar. –

-¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando? – Se acercó un poco a ella.

-Te lo advierto, déjame ir… - Su mirada reflejó un poco de temor. – E-Es una orden… -

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso. – Dijo mientras la arrinconaba en la pared. - Va enserio, ya te lo dije. –

-Por favor… - Dijo cerrando los ojos asustada. - ¡Déjame en paz, por favor…! –

-Kurumi. – La llamó y después la abrazó con fuerza. – Entiendo que tienes miedo, esos estúpidos te dejaron marcada…pero a mí no me importa y quiero demostrártelo. – Zeon la aferró un poco más a su cuerpo. – Pero no quiero hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad, te daré la oportunidad de responder, pero ten en cuenta que tu respuesta decidirá si nuestra relación progresa o no. – El peligris se separó y la miró fijamente a los ojos. – Kurumi, ¿quieres ser la primer y única chica conmigo? –

-Zeon… - Desvió la mirada sonrojada, estaba asustada pero no quería perderlo por una idiotez.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo amaba y quería demostrárselo, pero el recordar que otras personas ya la habían tocado antes la hacía sentirse mal. Sabía que era la primera vez de Zeon, que él jamás había tocado a alguien más y nunca lo haría, pero ella era diferente…lo único que podía brindarle ya se lo habían robado en contra de su voluntad.

-Escucha, no me enfadaré si me rechazas, pero no quiero que sigas en ese estado. – Apretó los puños mientras desviaba la mirada. – Eres demasiado importante para mí y no soporto verte tan decaída…piensa un poco en lo que yo siento cuando te veo así. –

-Zeon… - Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó dulcemente, se separó a los pocos momentos y le sonrió para después recargarse en su pecho. – Tengo miedo, mucho miedo…pero, si estoy contigo, creo que puedo soportarlo… - Apretó la playera del chico con sus puños con fuerza. – Por favor…ayúdame… - Murmuró sonrojada, nerviosa y asustada.

-Gracias, Kurumi. – Sonrió mientras la recostaba en la cama y se subía encima de ella.

* * *

-Tio, ¿crees que estén bien? – Gash miró a Tio fijamente. – Me preocupa que sigan peleándose con frecuencia… -

-Estarán bien. – Sonrió Tio mientras le tomaba la mano. – Tu hermano podrá ser mandón, arrogante y un completo idiota, pero quiere a Kurumi y luchará por ella. –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó no muy convencido.

-¡Sí, estoy segura! – Dijo mientras movía sus pies en el aire. – Además Kurumi también lo ama, así que peleara por su felicidad. –

-¡Unu! ¡Tienes razón, Tio! – Exclamó con felicidad mientras la abraza. - ¡Yo quiero mucho a Tio! -

-¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Gash? – Murmuró sonrojada, después sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. – Y-Yo también te quiero mucho… -

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un cálido beso.

* * *

-Z-Z-Zeon… - Tartamudeó completamente nerviosa y asustada.

-Lo voy a hacer, así que aguanta por favor. – Dijo mientras la sentaba lentamente sobre su miembro erecto, estaba un poco (muy) nervioso, su rostro yacía sonrojado y temblaba un poco.

Pudo sentir como entraba lentamente en su interior, un pequeño dolor la golpeó y los recuerdos de aquél oscuro día aparecieron en su mente como una película.

-¡DETENTE! – Exclamó completamente aterrada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con miedo.

-¡Kurumi! – La llamó y después la abrazó con fuerza. – Cálmate Kurumi, estoy contigo. –

-No puedo… ¡No puedo…! – Dijo mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. – Tengo mucho miedo, Zeon… -

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar. – La aferró a él con más fuerza, se sentía culpable y mucho. – Perdón, no debí obligarte…si no querías, debí haberlo aceptado… -

-No es eso…no me desagrada, me gustaría, pero… - Dijo entre sollozos. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho Zeon… -

-Soy un idiota… - Murmuró con repulsión hacía si mismo mientras se le salían unas lágrimas de los ojos. – Realmente lo siento… -

Kurumi se quedó inmóvil…estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Zeon llorar desde que lo conocía. Siempre fue fuerte, siempre fue orgulloso, siempre fue creído, siempre fue alguien digno de llamarse "Príncipe"…ahora era un niño delicado, tan frágil que podría destrozar su corazón con una simple palabra…

Él se había arrodillado por ella, él la había protegido, él la había salvado muchas veces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de lado su temor y corresponderlo? Estaba asustada, pero el dolor que sentía al ver sus lágrimas la hería, le perforaba el corazón, la hacía sentir culpable…sabía que no podían continuar así, él tenía razón, ese día se decidiría si su amor era fuerte para hacer progresar su relación o no. No había lugar para dudas ni para el temor, era ahora o nunca, y lo sabía mejor que nadie…

-Zeon. – Lo llamó y él la miró, Kurumi le limpió las lágrimas y después limpió las suyas. – Ya no dudaré más, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa...es doloroso. –

-¿Kurumi? – Estaba observándola sin comprender muy bien sus palabras.

Kurumi lo abrazó del cuello con firmeza. – Ciertamente aún me duele y tengo miedo…pero estoy segura de que esas heridas solamente tú las puedes curar…y quiero que lo hagas…por eso, yo… - Se separó un poco para ponerse sobre él una vez más y sentarse lentamente, dejando que su miembro entrara una vez más…

Gimió con dolor, quería gritar y alejarse, pero no lo hizo…mordió su labio inferior y continuó. Su cuerpo tenso se relajó cuando Zeon la abrazó de la cintura y la ayudó, un pequeño ruido se escuchó y ambos se estremecieron cuando finalmente terminó entrando por completo.

-D-Duele… - Susurró mientras se aferraba a Zeon, rasguñando un poco su espalda tratando de contener el dolor.

-¿E-Estás bien, Kurumi…? Murmuró mientras ponía su mano en el cabello de la chica.

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien… - Respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-E-Entonces… - Empezó a moverse poco a poco, haciendo que Kurumi lo rasguñara un poco más al sentir dolor, pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo conteniéndose.

Logró relajarse poco después, ya no pensaba en aquella noche, ya no recordaba ese dolor, ya no le importaba lo que le habían hecho…en su mente solo estaba ese dulce momento junto a Zeon, sus mente se despejó y sus dudas se aclararon, finalmente descubrió la verdadera felicidad estando con el chico que tantas veces la había salvado…

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gash! – Tio llegó a abrazar a su novio con felicidad.

-¡Unu, muchas gracias! – Respondió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

Era el cumpleaños número 9 de Gash y Zeon, los reyes habían realizado una enorme fiesta como todos los años, la diferencia era que, esta vez, Zeon había aceptado asistir.

-¡Toma! – Tio le extendió una cajita roja con un moño dorado.

-¿Unu? – Tomó el regaló y lo abrió, encontrándose con un bello prendedor dorado con rubís y que tenía escrito su nombre en el centro. - ¡Es muy lindo! ¡Gracias Tio! ¿Lo hiciste tú? –

-Sí, tardé algunos días pero creo que quedó bien. – Dijo algo sonrojada.

-¡Gracias! ¡Lo atesoraré! – Gash la abrazó y después le dio un beso en los labios.

-El Príncipe Zeon Bell. – Anunció un guardia llamando la atención de todos.

Murmuros se escucharon entre la gente, era la primera vez que Zeon se presentaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos guardaron silencio cuando el chico bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, donde se paró cerca de los tronos de sus padres.

-¿Zeon? – Kurumi miró confundida al chico.

-¿Unu? – Gash dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Tio preguntó mientras miraba a Zeon.

-Buenas noches, es un placer tenerlos aquí. – Zeon hizo una reverencia y prosiguió. – Quisiera aprovechar esta fiesta para anunciar formalmente mi relación con Kurumi Allen. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó Kurumi completamente sonrojada.

-Kurumi, pasa por favor. – Extendió su mano hacia la chica con una sonrisa. Kurumi subió hasta él aún sonrojada y nerviosa, tomó su mano y se paró a su lado. – Hoy es un buen día, así que… - Soltó a Kurumi y se arrodilló frente a ella, sacó una cajita de su bolsa y la abrió, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante en el centro. – Kurumi, ¿te casarías conmigo? –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Gritaron Gash y Tio completamente sorprendidos.

-Zeon… - Su rostro enrojeció más y su corazón se aceleró, sonrió con felicidad mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – Sí, me gustaría… ¡Zeon! – Saltó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. – Gracias… -

Zeon negó. – Gracias a ti, eres lo más preciado que tengo. – Sonrió y después la separó para limpiarle las lágrimas y colocarle el anillo en el dedo. – Te amo, Kurumi. – Dijo mientras la besaba con dulzura.

Los aplausos hicieron eco, su madre estaba llorando de felicidad y Gash junto a Tio corrieron a abrazarlos para felicitarlos…

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos…habían reído, llorando, sufrido, gritado…pero siempre estuvieron juntos hasta el final, los malos recuerdos quedaron en el olvido y los buenos prevalecieron hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Todo comenzó con una simple chica que llegó tarde a la escuela, y fue rescatada por el príncipe que la salvó de su dura vida y la convirtió en su princesa…Fue como el Príncipe que salvó a Cenicienta, una dulce y amable Cenicienta…

 _Y vivieron felices para siempre._

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡MI DULCE CENICIENTA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta serie de one-shots que les traje con todo mi amor (?)**

 **¡Próximamente doble estreno de fics, espérenlos! :D**

 **Agradecimientos a HeartMegu, Karli Yanniel Shain y a Hasumin-Chan por seguir todos mis fics hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado este final :'D**

 **Esto es todo de esta serie de 12 one-shots... ¡Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras comienza pronto! ¡Y el Joint con Hasu-chan también! :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	24. Blanco y Negro

**Nombre: "Blanco y Negro"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia.**

 **Descripción: Una gata callejera relajada y un gato fino arrogante viven en dos mundos totalmente distintos, pero ¿qué tipo de relación podrían llevar?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: One-shot inspirado en la canción "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life! Versión 96neko de VOCALOID.**

* * *

 _"BLANCO Y NEGRO"_

-¡Buenas noches! – Una linda chica de cabello negro, ojos dorados, con orejas y cola de gato negro llegó a la ventana y se recargó mientras veía al chico al otro lado. - ¡Mi adorable Zeon-kun~! ¡Ven, vamos a jugar bajo las estrellas~! –

-No quiero. – Dijo el chico peligris de ojos violetas con orejas y cola de gato blanco.

-¡Ah, mira, una estrella fugaz! – Señaló la joven al cielo.

-No me importa. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Ñee~. – Berrinchó la joven. – Vamos, los gatos solo vivimos una vez y si te diviertes le ganas a la vida. – Dijo con una sonrisa, después se acercó más a él con una expresión un tanto…pervertida. – Si gustas yo puedo arrancarte ese collar en tu cuello a mordidas… -

-¡Basta! ¡Detente! – Exclamó Zeon mientras la empujaba del rostro y la pateaba hacia abajo. - ¡Aléjate de mí! –

-¡Vamos, Zeon-kun! La vida de un gato callejero es hermosa, puedes robar pescado y molestar a las palomas. – Dijo la chica en el suelo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa. – Además puedes ver a la gente que trabaja arduamente mientras duermes en algún techo cómodo. – La chica lo miró de nuevo. – Si quisieras podrías ser libre. –

-No quiero. – Dijo cerrando la ventana.

-¡Zeon-kun~! – Exclamó mientras detenía la ventana. - ¡Vamos, ven, salta de esa ventana! ¡VAMOS A VOLAR JUNTOS! – Exclamó mientras saltaba relajadamente.

-¡Policía! – Gritó el chico mirando dentro de su casa. - ¡Hay un gato callejero aquí! –

-¡Espera, espera, espera! – Exclamó nerviosa la chica.

-Deberías hacerme un favor e irte como mascota con los policías. – Dijo Zeon mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo solo quiero ser de Zeon-kun~! – Dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma. – Solamente tú tienes el derecho de encerrarme… ¡No, mejor yo te haré mío! –

-¡Policía! – Volvió a gritar Zeon.

-¡Era solo una broma, cállate! – Exclamó nerviosa.

-Kurumi-san, eres una gata ruidosa y pervertida. – Dijo Zeon con cara de fastidio.

-¡Sí~! – Dijo Kurumi con un tonito musical.

-Aunque con tanta suciedad lo único que veo en la oscuridad son tus ojos molestos. – Continuó Zeon mientras la ignoraba. - ¡Además hueles horrible, aléjate de mí! – Exclamó fastidiado mientras golpeaba a Kurumi en la cara, quien estaba entrando "silenciosamente" por su ventana.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Dijo Kurumi mientras se levantaba. - ¡Vamos, ven conmigo afuera~! -

-No quiero, tu misma lo dijiste, los gatos solo vivimos una vez, por eso prefiero vivir cómodamente aquí. – Dijo Zeon mientras ponía la mano sobre su collar. – Además…tú nunca comprenderás lo que significa este collar. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Se come? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Yo soy un gato refinado, puedo comer tanta comida deliciosa como quiera y duermo en una cama cómoda. – Zeon sonrió con arrogancia. – No me gusta mucho el agua pero de igual todos los días me baño para estar limpio. –

-¿Baño? ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo inocente Kurumi recargada en la ventana mientras movía su cola.

-Tch, sucia. – Zeon la miró. – Vamos, si nos comparamos, tú no tienes nadie que te proteja. – Volvió a sonreír con burla. – Con lo descuidada que eres te podrían atropellar en cualquier momento… - El chico desvió la mirada y exclamó divertido. - ¡Oye, eso sería genial! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Kurumi con una carita "triste" mientras bajaba sus orejas. - ¡Eres cruel, Zeon-kun~! –

-Tch, di lo que quieras, no me importa. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Yo sé que te preocupas por mí aunque lo niegues! – Dijo Kurumi moviendo sus orejas.

-¡Cá-Cállate, eso no es cierto! – Volvió a desviar la mirada un poco… ¿sonrojado?

-¡Kyaa~! ¡Tú lado Tsundere es tan encantador! – Exclamó emocionada mientras comenzaba a mover su cola y sus orejas.

-Tch, que molesta. – Murmuró sin mirarla.

-Antes me gustabas, pero… - Kurumi saltó hacia él con los brazos abiertos. - ¡TE AMO, ZEON-KUN~! –

Zeon cerró la ventana, haciendo que Kurumi se estrellara contra ella y cayera al suelo, después la volvió a abrir y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, eres una gatita honesta. – Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. – Pero con esa manera tan vulgar que tienes para hablar jamás captaras una pizca de mi atención. –

-¡Eres cruel! – Exclamó mientras sobaba su rostro, luego se levantó y comenzó a mover su cola. - ¿Sabes? ¡Mi sueño es irme de esta ciudad al Polo Norte para ver la Aurora Boreal mientras como toda la tapioca que quiera hasta la muerte! –

-Bien, muere. – Murmuró Zeon mirándola.

-¡Voy a vivir! – Le gritó mientras le sacaba la lengua. – También me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo ahí, pero sé que jamás ocurrirá algo así… - Kurumi comenzó a lloriquear.

-No es fácil cambiar la vida de alguien… - Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada. – Y tampoco puedo abandonar a la chica que me cuida muy bien. –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es?! – Exclamó Kurumi acercándose a él.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó mientras la empujaba hacia afuera una vez más.

-Moo~… - Kurumi hizo un puchero, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa.

-¡Oye ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Aún estoy hablando ¿sabes?! – Le gritó Zeon irritado. - ¡Oye, Kurumi-san! –

-¿Hm? – Kurumi volteó al escuchar que la llamó.

-¿Podrías venir de visita de nuevo mañana? – Dijo desviando la mirada mientras rascaba su mejilla algo sonrojada.

-Zeon-kun… - Kurumi se sonrojó un poco y, de un gran salto, llegó a la ventana nuevamente mientras hacia una pose rara. - ¡Volví~! –

-Tch, eres una fastidiosa. – Dijo sin mirarla. – Vete a casa mejor. –

-¡Vamos, no seas tímido! – Kurumi se subió a la ventana mientras le movía las orejas y la cola. - ¡Kyaa~, estás sonrojado! ¡Qué lindo, qué lindo, qué lindo! –

-¡Policía! – Gritó Zeon nuevamente.

-¡Ah, espera~! – Exclamó Kurumi. – Emm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Mejor vayamos a comer tapioca juntos! –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró fastidiado.

-¡Nos iremos de viaje! ¡Primero iremos a…Taiwán! – Exclamó Kurumi decidida.

-Lindo viaje, no vuelvas nunca. – Dijo Zeon mirándola aburrido.

-¡Moo~, eres todo un Tsundere Zeon-kun! – Exclamó mirándolo. - ¡Pero sé que te mueres por ir conmigo! –

-¡Policía! – Gritó Zeon.

-¡Detente~! – Exclamó Kurumi aventándolo, pero terminó cayéndose encima de él dentro de la habitación. – Ay… -

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájate y vete ahora mismo! – Le reclamó Zeon sonrojado.

-¡Kyaa~, te volviste a sonrojar! – Exclamó Kurumi emocionada. - ¡Zeon-kun también me ama! ¡Sé solo mío! –

-¡Ya te dije que no, fuera! – Gritó mientras la empujaba para bajarla.

-Moo~. – Murmuró mirándolo fastidiada. - ¡Bien, ya me voy! – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda.

-Genial, ya lárgate. – Dijo Zeon mirándola.

-Buuu~. – Kurumi hizo un puchero y luego sonrió con malicia. Inmediatamente se agachó hacia Zeon y le besó en los labios, se separó rápidamente y se subió a la ventana. - ¡Te veo mañana, Zeon-kun~! – Exclamó emocionada mientras saltaba hacia abajo.

-¡Tú…! – Zeon, completamente sonrojado, se levantó inmediatamente y se recargó en la ventana mientras la veía alejarse. - ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir regresar, gata pervertida! ¡Te odio! –

-¡Yo también te amo, Zeon-kun~! – Gritó mientras corría con felicidad entre las calles.

-Tch. – Bufó Zeon mientras cerraba la ventana, luego miró a través del cristal a la gatita alejándose. – Hasta mañana… - Murmuró sonrojado mientras cerraba la cortina con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Lo sé, fue una asquerosidad este one-shot...alguien hágame el favor de matarme :'v**

 **Dedicado a Hasu-chan, espero que te guste...aunque yo terminé odiándolo xD**

 **Bueno, en fin...ojalá al menos les haya sacado una risita, pero sigo diciendo que es algo bizarro...bah.**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, ventadas de madre, demandas, traumas, criticas y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	25. ¿Amar sin ser Amada?

**Nombre: "¿Amar sin ser Amada?"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen, Zeon Bell, Gash Bell y Tio**

 **Género: Romance, pseudo-drama y pseudo-desamor.**

 **Descripción: La persona que yo amo no me ama a mí, pero…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: One-shot bizzaro nacido de una idea pendeja hecha en clases.**

* * *

 _"¿AMAR SIN SER AMADA?"_

-¡Gash, te amo! – Exclamó Kurumi completamente sonrojada. - ¡Por favor…sal conmigo! – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos nerviosa esperando una respuesta.

-Unu, Kurumi-chan… - Gash la tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente. – Te quiero mucho…pero no puedo ser tu novio. –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Gash.

-Kurumi, tú eres como una hermana para mí. – Explicó el rubio algo culpable. – Lo siento. –

-Ya-Ya veo… - Murmuró algo decaída. – No-No pasa nada, no te preocupes. – Kurumi agachó la mirada tratando de no llorar.

-Unu…no estés triste… - Dijo Gash tomándola de los hombros. – Ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos. –

-Sí…gracias, Gash… - Murmuró mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa deprimente y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kurumi-chan… - Gash la abrazó para consolarla, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar, pero él sabía que no podía corresponderla…

[…]

-Tch, otra vez están juntos. – Murmuró Tio mientras veía a Gash y a Kurumi abrazados en la oficina del rey por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. – Y encima lo hacen en un lugar como este. – La pelirroja apretó sus puños en señal de celos.

Tio llevaba meses tratando de declarársele a Gash, pero siempre que tomaba el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos, era de ley que terminaba encontrando a Gash y a Kurumi en una situación sospechosa que no le gustaba para nada, así que al final terminaba callándose de nuevo…Y hoy no era la excepción por lo que había visto.

-Siempre es lo mismo con él, es un gran idiota. – Tio se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? Qué patética. – Dijo Zeon viéndola mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Exclamó Tio mirándolo. - ¡Ya estoy harta de venir decidida y terminar encontrándolo muy amoroso con Kurumi! –

-Celosa y patética como siempre. – Dijo rodando los ojos. - ¿Por qué simplemente no entras a decirle que lo amas y ya? Acabarías más rápido con toda esta ridiculez. –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Tio mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada. – Un tonto sin corazón como tú no podría entenderlo. –

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo de igual manera. – Dijo Zeon mientras le daba la espalda. – Tus boberías de niña loca enamorada no me interesan. –

-¡Tú maldito…! – Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras aguantaba las ganas de ahorcarlo. - ¡¿Cómo es que alguien tan idiota como tú sabe todo?! –

-No es mi culpa que te quejes en voz alta por todo el Castillo. – Zeon comenzó a caminar hacia donde iba en un comienzo. – Acaba de una maldita vez con todo esto, me enferma tu "indecisión", mientras más rápido te le declares más rápido desapareces de aquí. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡Ya verás…! ¡Regresa aquí, Zeon…! –

[…]

.-Ya estoy aquí. – Zeon entró a la sala de visitas, donde una chica de cabello pelirosa lo esperaba. - ¿Esperaste mucho? – Preguntó tratando de ser amable.

-No, no se preocupe, Zeon-sama. – Dijo Koruru un poco sonrojada mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo. – Dijo mientras la veía fijamente, su madre le había dicho que tenía que tratar bien a los amigos de su hermano (principalmente a las niñas), así que estaba tratando de ser lo más amable posible. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Bu-Bueno, verá… - Murmuró Koruru mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada algo nerviosa. – Quería agradecerle por salvarme la otra vez… -

-No hay problema, creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado. – Respondió algo desubicado, ¿acaso no le había dado las gracias ya más de 4 veces? La situación simplemente no le era cómoda, estaba acostumbrado a hablar únicamente con Kurumi y a molestar a Tio, pero Koruru era una chica totalmente diferente a las dos locas que lo rodeaban continuamente. – Bien, si es todo, me retiro. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

-¡E-Espere…! – Exclamó mientras se levantaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

-¿Hm? – Murmuró confundido ante aquella reacción de Koruru. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-Este…Ummm…yo… - Su rostro se puso rojo por completo y comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo. – A decir verdad…yo… ¡Yo-…! –

Zeon puso su dedo sobre los labios de Koruru, indicándole que no debía hablar más.

-Creo que sé a dónde quieres llegar, y lamento decirte que no puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo Zeon viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Po-Por qué…? – Murmuró Koruru confundida.

-Escucha, no soy el indicado para ello. – Dijo apartándose de ella. – Así que será mejor que olvides todo eso, ¿vale? –

Koruru solo asintió algo decaída. – Entiendo… -

-Bien, adiós. – Dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

[…]

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Hyde confundido al ver a Kurumi sentada cerca de los rosales algo decaída, había venido a comer por la invitación que Gash les hizo a algunos de ellos, pero la pelinegra no respondió. - ¿Kurumi? –

-¿Eh? – Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz llamándola. - ¿Hyde? –

-¿Qué sucede? Tienes mala pinta. – Dijo sentándose a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? – Kurumi desvió la mirada y no respondió, Hyde solo soltó un suspiro. - ¿Te le declaraste a Gash, verdad? –

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó confundida mientras lo volteaba a ver. - ¿Có-Cómo lo…? –

-Lo sé por tu expresión, te rechazó ¿verdad? – Kurumi solamente asintió. – Yo…te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo en realidad. –

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Murmuró mirándolo.

Hyde asintió. – No me he declarado, pero creo saber la respuesta. – Sonrió con algo de nostalgia, suspiró y luego se puso de pie mientras miraba a Kurumi fijamente. – Escucha, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no es momento para mostrar esa cara, o harás sufrir a quien te quiere. –

-¿Ah? – Dijo algo confundida ante aquellas palabras.

-Me voy, ¡adiós! – Hyde le sonrió y salió corriendo al interior del Castillo.

-Hyde… - Murmuró Kurumi sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

[…]

-Oye Tio. – Preguntó Kanchome viendo a la pelirroja sentada a su lado en la sala de invitados. - ¿Qué te sucede? –

-No creo que lo entiendas, Kanchome. – Dijo desviando la mirada un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a cuestionar mientras sacaba el caramelo de su boca.

-No es algo…que cualquiera pueda entender. – Murmuró aguantando su enfado.

-Dímelo, somos amigos. – Insistió el Mamodo.

-No. – Replicó Tio.

-Dímelo. – Volvió a decir Kanchome.

-Qué no. – Reafirmó la pelirroja.

-Dime. – Repitió el Mamodo mitad pato.

-¡Bien! Pero ya cállate. – Tio lo miró fastidiada y comenzó a contarle la razón de su enfado…

[…]

-Esto apesta. – Dijo Zeon mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas callártelo? – Hyde estaba recargado en la puerta de brazos cruzados, últimamente se habían vuelto buenos amigos. – No es típico de ti el estar "dudoso". –

-Tsk, cállate. – Bufó Zeon viéndolo de reojo. – No es tan fácil decirlo, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo. –

-Atacando a los otros para ocultar tu debilidad como siempre. – Dijo Hyde viéndolo. – Pero no funcionará esta vez, Zeon. –

-Tsk, di lo que quieras. – El peligris desvió la mirada. – No es propio de mí…sentirme de esta manera, eso me molesta. –

Hyde soltó una risita. - ¿Ahora quién es el cursi? –

-¡Qué te calles! – Gritó Zeon arrojándole una almohada.

-¡Oh! – Hyde esquivó la almohada y lo miró fijamente. – Escucha Zeon, Kurumi se le declaró a Gash. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó de inmediato y dirigió su mirada al chico. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Acabo de hablar con ella. – Hyde soltó un suspiro. – Él la rechazó, no te preocupes, pero quiero advertirte una cosa. – El chico miró fijamente a Zeon. – Kurumi no te esperará y, al final…no llores, o harás sufrir a quien te quiere. –

Zeon lo miró fijamente y guardó silencio unos momentos. – Lo dices por Koruru ¿verdad…? –

Hyde asintió y luego abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse. – Yo…ya sabía la respuesta desde un principio. –

-Oye. – Zeon lo llamó y Hyde solo lo volteó a ver. – No llores. –

-¿Quién dijo que estoy llorando, idiota? – Hyde le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación en silencio…

[…]

-Unu, iré al baño. – Dijo Gash poniéndose de pie algo enojado y se salió de la habitación.

-Oye, Tio. – Kanchome miró a la pelirroja a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Tio lo miró confundida.

-¿Le hice algo a Gash? – Preguntó confundido. – Ha estado enojado conmigo desde que llegó… -

-En realidad no lo sé… - Tio se puso a pensar en las expresiones que Gash había estado poniendo en los últimos momentos. – _"Es cierto lo que dice Kanchome, además…Gash ha estado poniendo las mismas expresiones que yo cuando lo veo con Kurumi… ¡Ah! ¿Podrá ser que a Gash le molesta que Kanchome y yo…?" –_

Tio jaló un poco a Kanchome para acércalo hacia ella y susurrarle al oído.

-Kanchome, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato? – Tio le susurró y él solo asintió. – Creo que a Gash le sucede lo mismo y por eso está enojado… -

-¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que Gash te gusta? – Kanchome la miró, Tio solo asintió y él cambió su expresión. – Qué malos… -

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tio confundida.

-¡Yo te quiero, Tio! – Exclamó Kanchome.

-¡¿Qué?! – Su rostro se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos. - ¡Pero, Kanchome…! –

El Mamodo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. - ¡JAJAJA! ¡Era broma, Tio! ¿Realmente te lo creíste? – Volvió a soltar su risa a más no poder, enfureciendo a Tio, quien inmediatamente comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡Sí serás…! ¡Maldito Kanchome…! – Tio estaba furiosa y nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la broma de su amigo…

[…]

-Hola, Koruru. – Hyde miró a la pelirosa, quien estaba sentada en la sala de visitas aún.

-Hola, Hyde… - Dijo no muy alegre.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Hyde se sentó a un lado de ella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Quise decirle a Zeon… - Koruru agachó un poco la cabeza. – Qué le había horneado galletas como agradecimiento, pero me las rechazó… –

-¿Ah? – Hyde la miró confundido. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¿Hm? – Koruru volteó a verlo. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que estabas tan nerviosa solo porque querías darle unas galletas caseras?! – Exclamó alterado.

-Sí. – Koruru asintió mientras sacaba las galletas de su morral. – Sabía que no eran buenas, pero no pensé que las odiara tanto… -

-¡Si serás tonta! – Gritó completamente irritado. - ¡Zeon pensó que te estabas declarando! –

-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡¿De-De-Declarando…?! – Tartamudeó apenada. – Yo solo lo veo como un amigo… -

-¡Pero él no lo ve así, tonta! – Hyde soltó un suspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse. – Maldición, realmente me das buenos sustos, Koruru. –

-¿Eh? – Koruru se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. - ¿Acaso…estás celoso? –

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Qué?! – Tartamudeó Hyde mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder. – Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo… -

-Hyde. – Koruru se puso de pie y lo tomó de las manos. – Tú también me gustas, Hyde. – La pelirosa le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ko-Koruru… - Se tranquilizó un poco y luego sonrió. – Te quiero, Koruru. –

[…]

-Gash. – Tio estaba recargada en la puerta fuera de la sala esperando a que Gash volviera del baño.

-¿Unu? – Gash seguía un poco molesto. - ¿Y Kanchome? –

-Fue a descansar un poco, dijo que se sentía mal. – Mintió mientras le sonreía.

-Unu, ya veo. – Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, hasta que Gash lo rompió. – Tio. –

-Dime. – La pelirroja lo miró fijamente.

-Descubrí algo hace un momento con Kanchome. – Agregó.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida.

-Los celos. – Murmuró Gash.

-¿Eh? – Tio se sorprendió. - ¿Acaso Kanchome te…? –

-¡Unu, no! – Exclamó negando por completo esa ridícula idea. – Tú me gustas. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Su rostro se puso rojo y su corazón se aceleró. – Gash…creí que Kurumi te… -

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Yo…solo veo a Kurumi-chan como una hermana. –

-Gash… - Tio sonrió y lo abrazó. – Tú también me gustas, Gash… -

-Unu. – Gash le sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de la pelirroja.

[…]

-¿Kurumi? – Zeon miró a la pelinegra, la cual estaba sentada en una banca sola algo decaída aún. _"Kurumi no te esperará y, al final…no llores, o harás sufrir a quien te quiere"_ , las palabras de Hyde resonaron en su mente y toda duda se esfumó. - ¡Kurumi! – Decidido, el peligris se acercó a ella.

-¿Zeon? – _"no es momento para mostrar esa cara, o harás sufrir a quien te quiere",_ Kurumi quiso saltar a sus brazos a llorar, pero las palabras de Hyde resonaron en su mente, así que se contuvo. - ¿Qué sucede, Zeon? –

-¿Cómo te fue con Gash? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo miró confundida. – Probablemente Hyde ya te fue con el chisme… - Murmuró algo fastidiada.

Zeon negó con la cabeza. – Yo…siempre lo supe. – Dijo sin mirarla. - Que Gash te gustaba. –

-Zeon… - Kurumi desvió la mirada algo decaída.

-Por lo mismo no quise decírtelo, pero tal vez ahora debas saberlo. – Dijo Zeon mirándola fijamente.

-¿Saber qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Kurumi…tú me gustas. – Zeon la miró a los ojos con firmeza. – Sé que no soy como Gash y tal vez sea imposible…pero quisiera que me correspondieras. – El peligris se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. – Olvida lo que dije, no te presiones. – Comenzó a caminar para irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Zeon. – Kurumi se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos. – Podemos intentarlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kurumi… - Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sonrió con felicidad. - ¡Kurumi! –

Zeon, impulsivamente, la abrazó mientras sonreía, Kurumi correspondió el abrazo y después unieron sus labios en un cálido beso...

Tal vez puedas estar enamorado de una persona que no te ama, sentir que amas sin ser amado, pero…tal vez, ahí esté alguien a tu lado dispuesto a entregarte todo de él con tal de hacerte feliz…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Nuevo one-shot! Espero que haya sido de su agrado uwu**

 **La idea me nació en la escuela, y sé que es algo bizarro...por favor, no vayan a matarme XDD**

 **Ignoren mis malos chistes :'v mi no ser buena comediante XD**

 **Dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	26. Doubts

**Nombre: "Doubts"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance y pseudo-humor.**

 **Descripción: Kurumi ha estado muy distraída desde que regresó al Castillo, algo la inquieta y Zeon lo sabe. Descubrir aquello que la atormenta le hará ayudarla a salir de su estado, de una manera poco común en él…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: One-shot estúpido que no tengo una p*ta idea de donde salió XD**

* * *

 _"DOUBTS"_

-¡Unu, Kurumi-chan, volviste! – Gash corrió a recibir con un abrazo a la pelinegra recién llegada.

-Hola, Gash. – Respondió algo distraída. - Ya volví. –

-¿Hm? – Zeon cruzó los brazos y la miró algo extrañado. - ¿Te sucede algo? –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Voy a tomar un baño. – Dijo con distracción mientras se alejaba de Gash y caminaba hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-¡Oye, espera! – Zeon le gritó pero fue tarde, Kurumi ya había caído por no ver los escalones. - ¡Al menos mira por dónde caminas, idiota! –

-Sí, lo siento. – Respondió distraía y continuó su camino.

-¿Unu? – Gash miró a Kurumi confundido. - ¿Qué le sucede? –

-Cosas tontas de niñas, supongo. – Respondió Zeon caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento. – Camina, tenemos cosas que hacer. –

-¡Unu! Ya voy. – Exclamó energético mientras seguía a su hermano.

Eran las 5 pm y Kurumi acababa de regresar de un viaje a la Tierra que había hecho desde dos días atrás por el cumpleaños de Martel, el cual festejarían en Bélgica (lugar de nacimiento de Martel y Dufaux) debido a que Kiyomaro había preparado un viaje de 3 días a ese lugar, y esa fue la razón por la cual la pelinegra recién había regresado al Castillo Raiku.

Gash y Zeon estuvieron entrenando hasta que fueron llamados para la cena. Sus padres estaban fuera en una cena con los Generales de Suiko representando a Zeon (quien seguía negándose a asistir a esas "tontas" reuniones como General), así que estarían únicamente ellos tres en casa.

Gash estaba a la cabeza, a su lado derecho estaba Zeon y Kurumi en el izquierdo, el comedor estaba en un profundo silencio (algo demasiado raro estando los tres juntos).

-¡Esto es estresante! – Gritó Zeon algo irritado por la situación mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus cubiertos.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido mirándolo. - ¡Pero si tú siempre nos regañas por platicar en el comedor! –

-¡No puedo estar a gusto si no les grito! – Gruñó Zeon apretando los ojos y los dientes.

-No sé cómo tomar eso… - Murmuró Gash viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Hm? – Zeon miró a la pelinegra frente a él. - ¿Y a ti que te sucede? No has dicho ni "guau". –

-Kurumi no es un perro… - Murmuró Gash con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores! – Zeon ignoró a Gash.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash. - ¡Tú tampoco me ignores! –

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no me ignores, maldita sea! – Gruñó Zeon mirando a Kurumi, pasando de largo a Gash.

-Perdón ¿dijiste algo? – Kurumi miró a Zeon algo distraída todavía.

-¡¿Por qué me ignoras?! ¡Solamente yo tengo el derecho de ignorarlos! – Le reclamó el peligris.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. – Kurumi se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta pensativa.

-¡No me ignores, tonta! – Zeon la miró frustrado.

Gash se soltó riendo a carcajadas. - ¡El ignorador fue ignorado! –

La risa de Gash fue aplacada por un Zakeru que Zeon le lanzó y el lugar quedó en silencio de nuevo.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Kurumi-chan! – Gash saludó a la pelinegra, quien estaba dentro de la tina del baño tomando una ducha.

-¡SAL INMEDIATAMENTE O TE ASESINO! – Gritó Zeon desde afuera completamente furioso, haciendo que Gash diera un salto y su piel se erizara.

-Unu…yo solo quiero tomar un baño… - Murmuró asustado el rubio.

-¡SAL AHORA! – Amenazó Zeon.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash salió inmediatamente al sentir el aura oscura que rodeaba a su hermano y notar los rayos que brillaban por debajo de la puerta. - ¡Ya-Ya-Ya voy! – Tartamudeó asustado mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de huir de un buen Zakeruga.

-¡VUELVE ACA, GASH! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo detrás de él.

Kurumi, distraída totalmente, salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo y se cambió. Cuando salió del baño pudo ver a Gash en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y a Zeon a su lado completamente irritado.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó un poco confundida.

-¡Maldita pervertida! – Exclamó frustrado Zeon mientras le aventaba el florero a Kurumi. - ¡¿Por qué no le dices nada?! –

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo después de esquivar dicho objeto.

-¡¿No se dio cuenta?! – Murmuraron ambos gemelos mirándola.

-Ah, ya es hora de almorzar. – Dijo ignorándolos y caminando al comedor.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? – Dijo Zeon para sí mismo mientras la miraba confundido.

-¡Unu, yo mejor me voy! – Murmuró Gash mientras corría hacia el comedor.

-¡No, tú te quedas! – Dijo regresándolo del manto.

-¡¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?! – Dijo Gash temblando. - ¡Tú también te bañas con Kurumi-chan! –

-¡Eso es diferente, idiota! – Exclamó irritado.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó confundido. - ¡Kurumi-chan también es mi amiga! –

-¡Solo yo tengo ese derecho! – Dijo amenazante.

-¡Eso no es justo! – Exclamó Gash con los ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Zeon lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo.

-¡UNU! – Gash se estiró con fuerza y, por una patada accidental que le dio a su hermano en el intento de escape, logró hacer que Zeon lo soltara y salió corriendo con rapidez hacia el comedor. - ¡PERDONAME! -

-¡Vuelve aquí, Gash! – Exclamó Zeon mientras lo seguía.

* * *

-¿Unu? ¿Sucede algo, Kurumi-chan? – Preguntó Gash viendo a la chica mientras unas mucamas curaban las quemaduras en su cuerpo que recibió por culpa del Zakeruga que Zeon le lanzó cuando salió corriendo. – No has comido nada desde ayer… -

-Gash tiene razón, ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo Zeon mientras la volteaba a ver.

-No es…nada. – Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. – Tengo que ir a regar las flores. – Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espera, Kurumi! – Quiso advertirla, pero Kurumi ya había chocado contra la puerta. - ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me hartaste! – Exclamó Zeon irritado mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba del brazo. - ¡Tú vienes conmigo! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash los miró. - ¡No me dejen solo! –

-¡La próxima vez será un Teo Zakeru si te mueves de ahí! – Exclamó Zeon amenazante mientras salía del comedor arrastrando a Kurumi con él.

-Unu… - Fue todo lo que dijo Gash mientras temblaba del miedo. – Mejor me quedó aquí… -

-Bien, ahora si me dirás el por qué estás así. – Dijo Zeon mientras la arrinconaba en la pared. - ¿Qué te pasa? –

-Ya te dije que no es nada. – Dijo Kurumi, pero su expresión reflejaba que no le estaba prestando atención.

-¡Deja de decir eso! – Exclamó mientras golpeaba la pared con sus manos. – Has estado así desde que regresaste del Mundo Humano, así que más te vale decirme qué te pasa si no quieres que esos humanos se conviertan en "pollo" rostizado. – Kurumi agachó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. - ¡Te dije que hablaras! – La miró fijamente, pero ella no se movió de su lugar. - ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita sea! – Exclamó furioso mientras la tomaba de las mejillas para obligarla a verlo.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi mientras lo veía. - ¿Soy linda…? –

-¿Qu-…? – La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa, se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos y después, cuando recobró el conocimiento, la miró. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? –

-Es que…cuando estuvimos en Bélgica, todos alagaban a Martel y a las demás chicas, pero cuando me veían decían que era fea y nada tierna… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿Ah? – Dijo Zeon tratando de comprender el asunto. - ¡¿Eso es lo que te ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo?! – Kurumi asintió y él solamente la soltó. – Eres una tonta, ¿cómo puedes dejar que algo así te atonte? Por supuesto eres una chica linda y tierna. –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se quedó sorprendida de las palabras de Zeon.

Las mejillas del peligris enrojecieron y desvió la mirada al descubrir lo que acaba de decir inconscientemente. – Ignora lo que acabo de decir. –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. – Zeon me alagó…estoy feliz. –

-Tsk, eso no es cierto. – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos.

-La verdad es algo que me extraña que me atormentara. – Murmuró Kurumi bajando la mirada. – Siempre me han dicho que soy demasiado "varonil" y no soy nada linda…jamás fue algo que me preocupara, no sé por qué me afecta ahora. –

-Porque ahora estás enamorada. – Dijo Zeon sin mirarla. – Ahora estás intentando enamorar a Gash, por eso te preocupas de tu apariencia. –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. – Bueno…mentí un poco… -

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora de qué hablas? – Dijo mirándola confundido.

-Ya me había preocupado mi apariencia antes… - Murmuró mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba. – Cuando me invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños #5… -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó aún más confundido.

-Bueno…porque iba contigo…supongo… - Murmuró apenada.

-Ya-Ya veo… - Dijo desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado, soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y después regresó su vista hacia ella. – Escucha, no dejes que las opiniones de los demás te afecten, estás bien tal y como eres, así que ya quita esa cara ¿de acuerdo? –

-Sí. – Asintió con una sonrisa. – Gracias, Zeon. –

-Ya cállate. – Dijo dándole la espalda. – Venga, vamos a terminar de desayunar. – Zeon le tomó la mano y regresaron juntos al comedor más tranquilos.

* * *

"Toc toc", alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase. – Exclamó Kurumi desde adentro, estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama mientras leía un libro.

-¿Te interrumpo? – Preguntó Zeon entrando.

-No, pasa. – Dijo sentándose en la cama y volteándolo a ver. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Ehmm… - Desvió la mirada y comenzó a rascar su mejilla algo apenado. - ¿Te gustaría…salir conmigo mañana? –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se quedó algo sorprendida de la petición. - ¿Hablas de…una cita? – Murmuró sin comprenderlo aún.

Zeon asintió. – Llámalo como quieras. – Soltó un suspiró y tomó valor para mirarla. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? –

-¿Tengo voz y voto? – Preguntó.

-No. – Afirmó el peligris.

-Entonces acepto. – Dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Te veo a las 11 en el Jardín de Rosas. – Zeon se sonrojó un poco y su estómago se revolvió de repente, ¿desde cuándo era tan "amable" con ella?

-De acuerdo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces buenas noches. – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Zeon. – Lo llamó Kurumi dulcemente.

-¿Hm? ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con ella parada frente a él.

-Gracias. – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, después se separó y lo miró mientras le sonreía. - ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero? –

Las mejillas de Zeon enrojecieron al instante y se dio la vuelta. - ¡Cá-Cállate y vete a dormir! ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Inmediatamente se teletransportó a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama tratando de tranquilizarse. _"Cuando alguien se enamora siente 'mariposas' en el estómago"_ , por algún motivo terminó recordando esas palabras que Dufaux le dijo una vez a Kiyomaro (aunque, en realidad, aquella vez al que volteó a ver fue a él y no al guardián de Gash).

-Tsk. – Gruñó fastidiado. – Malditos insectos, ojalá que ardan en el infierno. – Murmuró poniendo la mano sobre su estómago.

* * *

-Ya estoy aquí, Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi parándose detrás de él. - ¿A dónde iremos? –

-…vaya, sí que te esforzaste para arreglarte. – Murmuró cuando la vio.

-¿Me veo rara? – Dijo mirándolo.

-Solo de la cara, lo demás está bien. – Agregó burlón.

-Bruto. – Murmuró sacándole la lengua, después suspiró y lo miró. - ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? No es algo digno de ti. –

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hago. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Has estado cuidándome desde el día que me quede sola…gracias. – Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Ya no estás sola. – Dijo acercándose a ella y acariciándole la cabeza. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba.

-Porque te quiero, tonta. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, Kurumi se sonrojó al instante y comenzó a temblar. – Estás toda roja ¿tienes fiebre? Probablemente tu energía está baja, déjame ayudarte. – No le dio tiempo de responder, solamente la tomó de la barbilla y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Se separó al poco tiempo y le sonrió con "inocencia". - ¿Te sientes mejor? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Gracias, Zeon… -

-No es nada. – Dijo tomándola de la mano. – Bien, vámonos. –

-Sí… - Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, después sonrió y lo tomó del brazo. - ¿Puedo ir así…contigo? –

-¿Eh? Cla-Claro, me da igual. – Dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y continuó caminando a su lado.

Sabía que Kurumi amaba a su hermano Gash, siempre lo había tenido presente…pero, también, sabía que él sentía algo más que solo amistad por ella desde que eran unos niños. Para él ella siempre ha sido alguien especial, una chica única que solamente él tenía el privilegio de tener…le molestaba tener que compartirla con su hermano, pero estaba bien, ¿no? De igual manera, la pequeña pelinegra seguía siendo _su_ Kurumi, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Lo sé...no entiendo cómo pasó...primero Kurumi era la protagonista, y al final terminó siéndolo Zeon...o sea ¡¿WTF?! XD**

 **La idea en sí no se de dónde carajos salió...yo solo estaba haciendo mi exposición para Valores cuando me llegó, anda a la mi*rda de donde salió (? no, la exposición era de la Huella Ecológica, nada que ver con el one-shot XDD tengo que dejar las drogas, son malas (? ok'no XDD**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado uwu dedicado a HeartMegu por su regreso, ¡bienvenida nee-chan! QwQ y también a Hasu-chan por leer mis fics :'3**

 **Esto fue todo, dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews nwn7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	27. Sol Mañanero

**Nombre: "Sol Mañanero"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Yumín Hayashi**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: "Sus cabellos bailan con la brisa y brillan con el Sol, su rostro refleja paz. Es una persona completamente diferente cuando duerme…" Ese fue el pensamiento de Yumín al ver a Zeon dormir plácidamente en el jardín….**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"SOL MAÑANERO"_

 _Sus cabellos bailan con la brisa de la mañana y brillan con elegancia bajo los rayos del Sol…su rostro refleja una paz profunda mientras sus grandes ojos brillantes se encuentran cerrados…Definitivamente es una persona completamente diferente cuando está dormido…tiene el aspecto de un ángel dulce y tierno…_

-¡Príncipe Zeon! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Príncipe Zeon! – Yumín Hayashi, una chica de 12 años con cabello lila y ojos violetas, estaba recorriendo el jardín trasero del Castillo Raiku buscando a Zeon, quien había desaparecido de sus entrenamientos y no habían podido encontrarlo debido a que había ocultado su presencia. - ¡Responda, Príncipe Zeon! –

Era un viernes por la mañana, Kurumi y Gash estaban en Asgard por asuntos políticos y Allen, como guardaespaldas del Rey, tuvo que acompañarlo. Zeon, para su mala suerte, tenía una reunión con los generales en esa mañana después de su entrenamiento, pero había desaparecido a media práctica y la hora de la reunión estaba por llegar.

Yumín, como acompañante de Kurumi, quedó a cargo de atender a Zeon en ausencia de la pelinegra, no solían convivir mucho porque cuando ella estaba libre los 3 chicos asistían a la escuela y, cuando regresaban, Hayashi tenía que estar cumpliendo alguna labor en el Castillo. Era limitado el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano Muumu, podía platicar con Kurumi cumpliendo su trabajo, así que solamente conocía a Zeon por lo que escuchaba de la pelinegra y lo poco que veía cuando lograban coincidir en algún momento del día.

Zeon tenía la fama de tratar mal a las mucamas y a los sirvientes, a todos, en realidad… Solamente Gash y Kurumi recibían trato especial, aunque ella no lo consideraba una mala persona, después de todo le permitió vivir en el Castillo con la condición de que cuidara de Kurumi las 24 horas y, en dos ocasiones, había tenido malos ratos con él…La primera vez tropezó y terminó llenando a Zeon de restos de comida que llevaba a Uni, el perro mascota de Gash, y la segunda vez lo golpeó por accidente debido a que estaba cargando las sábanas sucias y no veía por donde iba, terminó tumbando a Zeon por las escaleras desde el segundo piso. Estaba segura que terminaría despidiéndola, pero solamente le regañó diciéndole que viera por donde iba y se fue, corrió con suerte según los demás…todos decían que se había librado de recibir un Zakeruga, mínimo…

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Príncipe Zeon! – Yumín estaba agotada, acababa de recorrer todo el Castillo junto a los demás, solo faltaban dos lugares: el jardín trasero y la casa del perro, pero rápidamente descartó la segunda opción, enserio ¿qué podría hacer Zeon dentro de la casa de Uni?

-¡Vamos príncipe Zeon, responda! – Exclamó agotada y cansada.

Estaba exhausta de buscar sin resultado alguno, _"¿Se habrá teletransportado fuera del Castillo?"_ Pensó, era lo más probable, ¿dónde más podría estar si no? Decidió tomar un ligero descanso después de tanta búsqueda.

Se recostó en el césped mientras la suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente y mecía dulcemente sus cabellos lilas. Estaba realmente relajada, el paisaje era hermoso y estaba tan tranquilo que podría quedarse dormida ahí rápidamente. Abrió sus ojos para evitar dormirse, solo podía descansar unos momentos antes de regresar a trabajar con el frustrado A-Su, quien no había parado de dar vueltas en la oficina de Gash mientras maldecía a Zeon sin bajarlo de "malcriado", "arrogante", "mimado" y otras cosas que no se atrevería a decirle en la cara al Príncipe.

-Ah… ¿Dónde se habrá metido el Príncipe? Si no lo llevo rápido a la oficina del Rey, A-Su terminará dejando un desgaste enorme en el suelo, el cual me tocará reparar. – Murmuró algo aburrida de la situación.

El lugar estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, pero unos pequeños ronquidos la hicieron alarmarse y levantarse de golpe.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Exclamó mientras volteaba rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían dichos ronquidos. - ¿Eh? – Se quedó confundida de ver a nada más ni nada menos que al Príncipe Zeon, recargado en la pared del Castillo, durmiendo plácidamente. - ¿Estaba en un lugar como éste? -

Murmuró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aunque sabía que de igual manera no despertaría, si no lo hizo con el tremendo grito que pegó minutos antes no lo haría ahora con su voz baja ¿verdad?

- _"Sus cabellos bailan con la brisa de la mañana y brillan con elegancia bajo los rayos del Sol…su rostro refleja una paz profunda mientras sus grandes ojos brillantes se encuentran cerrados…Definitivamente es una persona completamente diferente cuando está dormido…tiene el aspecto de un ángel dulce y tierno…" –_ Pensó mientras lo veía fijamente, un rubor se formó en sus mejillas y se sentó frente a él. – _"¿Realmente esta persona hizo tantas cosas crueles e intentó asesinar al Rey durante la batalla de los 100 Mamodos a la tierna edad de 6 años? Si se ve como un niño inocente…" –_ Nuevamente se sonrojó cuando recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Zeon…

Ella estaba en la ciudad buscando empleo, su madre había enfermado y no tenía dinero para las medicinas. Estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando Zeon chocó contra ella, rápidamente la culpó del accidente, pero después de gritarle se quedó en silencio y le ofreció el trabajo como acompañante personal de Kurumi. Rápidamente aceptó por el dinero que le ofrecía, pero rechazó cuando le dijo que tenía que irse al Castillo. Poco después volvió a encontrarlo, le contó la razón por la cual no podía irse y, de una manera serena, Zeon le dijo que podía irse a vivir al Castillo junto a su madre, además, se ofreció a pagar el tratamiento médico a cambio de que Yumín le contara con detalle lo que Kurumi hablaba de él. No le parecía justo hablar de cosas que su "ama" (en realidad Kurumi siempre la ha llamado "su amiga") le confiaba, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de salvar a su madre. No tuvo que contar mucho, la pelinegra siempre hablaba de la misma manera de Zeon: "arrogante", "bruto", "nada lindo"…el mismo Príncipe terminó pidiéndole que dejara de contárselo después de que Kurumi le dijo "Gash Albino".

-¿Por qué estará aquí? Teniendo tantas habitaciones libres… - Susurró confundida mientras lo veía. – Oh bueno, se ve relajante. –

Yumín se recargó en la pared al lado de Zeon, la brisa golpeaba el lugar de una manera agradable, se podía apreciar el entorno con facilidad y estaba todo muy tranquilo. Al menos ahora entendía por qué el Príncipe había decidido dormir una siesta en un lugar así. La brisa sopló un poco más fuerte, levantando los cabellos lilas de la chica y haciendo que rozaran ligeramente el rostro del peligris, quien rascó su rostro mientras dormía y se acurrucó en el hombro de Yumín al sentirlo cómodo.

-¿Qu-…? – Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero tapó rápidamente su boca, sabía que si Zeon despertaba en ese momento y la veía ahí, a su lado, con su hombro debajo de su cabeza (aunque él se había acomodado por sí solo), mínimo se llevaría un Zakeru marcado.

Realmente entendía por qué Kurumi lo quería tanto: la pelinegra siempre hablaba de todo lo bueno que Zeon había hecho por ella durante los 10 años que llevaban de conocerse, de cómo la salvó de morir y le dio un hogar cuando no tenía a nadie. Ella lo entendía. Zeon había hecho algo similar por ella, salvó a su madre y las dejó vivir en el Castillo, ahora Muumu pertenecía a su familia y convivía con Kurumi de vez en cuando. Los amigos de Gash solían insinuársele de vez en cuando, una vez Momon le levantó la falda jugando, Zeon inmediatamente le golpeó con un Zakeruga y lo sacó por la ventana del segundo piso. Momon estuvo en el hospital por 2 semanas con una pierna rota. Pero se había sentido feliz, aunque Zeon se retiró en silencio mientras ignoraba a Kurumi (quien iba regañándolo), porque la había defendido del Mamodo mitad conejo.

Podía ser descuidada y torpe a veces, pero no pasaba que Zeon la regañara. Corría con mejor suerte que las demás mucamas del Castillo, incluso la envidiaban. Al principio creyó que era la influencia de Kurumi, pero cuando le preguntó la pelinegra se sorprendió de oír la forma en que Zeon la trataba, así que no había posibilidad alguna de que Kurumi fuera responsable de ello.

 _"Es una buena persona",_ volvió a pensar mientras lo miraba.

Suspiró hondo y, después de mirar por todos lados asegurándose de que no viniera nadie, se acercó lentamente a Zeon y le besó la mejilla mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se separó rápidamente y trató de calmarse, pero terminó levantándose de golpe asustada cuando sintió que el peligris se movió un poco, dejándolo caer de cara contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó Zeon mientras se levantaba y miraba a Yumín parada frente a él. - ¡¿Por qué carajos me tumbaste?! –

-¡Lo siento, fue un accidente! – Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante él sumamente nerviosa.

-Tsk, eres una completa inútil. – Murmuró molesto levantándose.

-¡PRINCIPE ZEON! – La voz de A-Su se escuchó acercándose.

-¡Maldición! – Zeon tomó a Yumín de la mano y se envolvió junto a ella con su manto, el cual hizo invisible.

A-Su pasó a su lado sin percibirlos, una vez desapareció de la vista, Zeon lo desenvolvió y suspiró fastidiado. Dirigió su mirada a Yumín inmediatamente, notándola sonrojada y algo nerviosa. Fue entonces cuando el peligris sonrió con malicia.

-Oye, no vayas a decir que me viste de acuerdo. – La miró fijamente, pero ella no respondió. – Iré a la ciudad un rato, sé buena y no digas que me has visto. – Zeon la tomó de la barbilla y levantó un poco su rostro.

-¿Qu…? – Murmuró, pero se quedó sin habla, estaba tan nerviosa que el corazón le latía a 1000 por segundo y su rostro estaba 100% rojo.

-Bien, sé que serás buena niña y no dirás nada. – Sonrió con malicia mientras le besaba la mejilla, después la soltó y desapareció de ahí.

-¿Qu…? – Yumín estaba en shock emocional.

-¡Yu-chan, buenas! – Exclamó Kurumi llegando a saludarla. - ¡Ya volví! – Notó que la ojivioleta no respondió y se preocupó. - ¿Yu-chan? –

-Kurumi-senpai… - Murmuró aún conmocionada. - ¿Cuándo es la próxima junta de generales? –

-¿Eh? Veamos…creo que dentro de 4 semanas. – Respondió tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… - Murmuró.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó curiosa.

Yumín negó con la cabeza. – Por nada, discúlpeme. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando de regreso al Castillo.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi olfateó y pudo notar un olor conocido. – Esto es… - Dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendida y conmocionada. - ¡¿El perfume de Zeon?! – Exclamó y después corrió detrás de Yumín. - ¡Vuelve aquí, Yu-chan! –

-¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡No me siga por favor! – Exclamó nerviosa mientras corría alejándose de ella.

Zeon miraba la escena divertido encima de un árbol, estaba recostado en la rama y se encontraba riendo a carcajadas.

-Eso le pasa por interrumpir mi siesta. – Dijo soltando otra risa y después cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir bajo el Sol mañanero…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot va dedicado a Hasu-chan, propietaria de Yumín Hayashi, espero que te guste comadre! (?)**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás déjenlos en los reviews nwn/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	28. Promesa de Camelia

**Nombre: "Promesa de Camelia"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Drama, amistad, pseudo-romance, pensamientos cursis…dejémoslo este último como "reflexión" XD**

 **Descripción: Zeon es el típico Príncipe al que todos temen, solo alguien conoce su lado amable…solo alguien conoce al verdadero chico oculto bajo esa temible imagen.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Pensamientos cursis de Zeon, puede causar cáncer visual o diabetes extrema. Leer bajo su propio riesgo (?)**

* * *

 _"PROMESA DE CAMELIA"_

-Tonta. – Zeon, de cuatro años de edad, estaba sentado de rodillas al lado de Kurumi, quien dormía plácidamente en el césped de su Jardín. – Idiota. – Le dio un golpecito en la frente, pero no reaccionó ante ello. – Bruta. – Volvió a golpearla pero con un poco de fuerza, Kurumi solo hizo gestos de molestia pero no abrió los ojos. – Debilucha. – Comenzó a palmearle la cabeza, pero nuevamente no recibió una contestación. – Tsk, ¿me está tomando el pelo? –

Zeon cruzó los brazos y la miró fijamente por unos momentos. Hoy Kurumi venía de visita, su padre había permitido que se quedara durante todo el día, con la condición de que no saldrían del Castillo, al Príncipe no le molestó en absoluto, prefería poder pasar esas 24 horas junto a su amiga (a la que solamente veía una vez por semana y solo durante 10 horas máximo) que salir a algún lado él solo.

Habían "jugado" un rato retándose mutuamente a bastantes cosas, desde trepar a un árbol hasta aguantar la respiración bajo el agua del baño real (que parecía una piscina enorme). Llevaban solamente 8 horas haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero Kurumi había caído exhausta y, durante su pequeño descanso, terminó quedándose dormida.

Zeon respiró hondo y después suspiró, se acercó un poco al oído de Kurumi y susurró con una voz dulce (al menos MUY diferente a su tono de voz usual). – Kurumi, te amo. –

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó con rapidez, tanta que terminó chocando contra la frente de Zeon con fuerza y ambos comenzaron a quejarse del dolor.

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué?! – Kurumi miró a Zeon y se sonrojó.

Zeon se soltó riendo a carcajadas. - ¿En verdad te lo creíste? ¡Eres tan tonta! – Nuevamente comenzó a reírse.

-¡No bromees así conmigo, idiota! – Exclamó Kurumi mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? – Zeon sonrió y la tomó de las manos. - ¿Acaso te gusto y no me lo has dicho? –

Kurumi volvió a sonrojarse. - ¡Cá-Cállate y suéltame! –

-¡Oh! No lo niegas. – Dijo divertido mientras su sonrisa crecía.

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! – Exclamó nuevamente algo nerviosa.

-¿Hm? – Zeon la recostó en el suelo y se subió sobre ella mientras la detenía de los brazos sin borrar su sonrisa. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa? –

-Ze-Zeon…no es gracioso… - Murmuró tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el temblor de su cuerpo la delataban.

-Vamos, yo sé que quieres. – Susurró con una sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Zeon, quítate ahora… - Murmuró más nerviosa.

-¿Enserio crees que te haré caso? – Dijo mientras se acercaba más y más.

-Vamos Zeon, ya bájate… - Murmuró totalmente sonrojada.

-Kurumi, yo… - Sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de distancia de los de ella.

-Ze-Zeon… - Murmuró casi sin voz por el nerviosismo. - ¡Bájate, maldito pervertido…! – Exclamó mientras levantaba la pierna y lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Zeon inmediatamente se dejó caer de lado mientras se retorcía un poco de dolor, Kurumi había acertado en su entrepierna.

-¡Arg, maldición…! – Exclamó retorciéndose del dolor. - ¡Eres una loca estúpida! –

-¡¿De quién fue la culpa en primer lugar?! – Gritó fastidiada. – Esto te pasa por jugar conmigo. –

-¡Estás completamente loca! – Dijo mientras se sentaba con dificultad tratando de calmar su dolor.

-Zeon… - Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una preocupada y se sentó a su lado. – Lo siento…no quería… -

-Tsk, no me hables. – Dijo desviando la mirada enojado.

-Zeon… - Murmuró cabizbaja mientras se quedaban en silencio…

* * *

Habían pasado 6 horas desde lo ocurrido, Kurumi estaba en el Jardín de rosas y no había vuelto a hablar con Zeon, el peligris solamente se había teletransportado a quien sabe dónde y ella no sabía nada de él.

Estaba en completo silencio, solo miraba fijamente las rosas que perdían poco a poco sus pétalos con la brisa de esa tarde. No había ido a comer nada, no quería tener otro mal rato con Zeon, y después de aquél accidente hasta el hambre se le fue.

Pasaron los minutos y nada, no había señas de Zeon cerca. Suspiró algo decaída, abrazó sus rodillas y miraba una rosa blanca que tanto le llamó la atención: todas las demás estaban secándose por el cambio de estación, pero esa, por su lado, recién estaba floreciendo…

Pasó una hora y el viento sopló más fuerte, el cielo se oscureció y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza. Kurumi estaba siendo empapada, pero no tenía ganas de irse a refugiar a un lado, solo quería estar ahí sola, pensando en el peligris que no volvió a dirigirle la palabra…

-¿Qué le había molestado a Zeon? - Se preguntaba constantemente. - ¿Fue por el golpe que le di? ¿O de verdad él…? – Tocó sus labios recordando aquél momento…Zeon la había sujetado y estuvo a punto de besarla, antes de eso le dijo que la amaba… ¿Realmente todo había sido una broma pesada del Príncipe? – Yo… -

-¡KURUMI! – La voz de Zeon la hizo voltear hacia él, estaba empapado por completo y corría hacia ella. Se veía agotado y preocupado. - ¡Kurumi! –

-¿Zeon? – Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, en ese estado… - ¿Por qué…? –

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon no respondió, solamente se dejó caer en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Al fin…al fin te encontré! ¡Eres una completa idiota…! ¡Me tenías preocupado, maldita mocosa! –

-Creí que estabas enojado… - Murmuró confundida.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó abrazándola con más fuerza. - ¡Te dije que tenías que quedarte a mi lado, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas?! –

-¡¿Me estás culpando?! – Exclamó irritada. - ¡¿Quién hizo la broma en primer lugar?! –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sin soltarla, Kurumi lo miró confundida pero no dijo nada. – Eres una completa idiota… -

-Zeon… - Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y correspondió su abrazo. – Lo siento, Zeon… -

* * *

La semana se había ido volando y el día de visita de Kurumi llegó, Zeon había estado en cama enfermo por culpa de la lluvia y la fuerte fiebre que le pegó después de eso. La pelinegra llegó en la tarde, comieron junto a los padres del peligris y ahora estaban jugando carreras en el jardín.

-Me alegro de que fiebre bajara. – Dijo Kurumi sentándose sobre la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín. – Eres débil ante la temperatura. -

-Cállate. – Bufó Zeon sentándose a su lado. – No lo digas como si fuera un debilucho. –

-Pero lo eres si hablamos de fiebre. – Se burló Kurumi.

-Te dije que te callarás. – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Mo~ Qué enojón. – Dijo rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada. - ¡Ah! ¡Qué flor más bonita! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie y viendo la flor en manos de Zeon: era roja y tenía el centro amarillo. - ¿Qué clase de flor es? –

-Es una Camelia, no es muy común en el mundo. – Dijo Zeon mirando la flor. – Oye, Kurumi. –

-¿Hm? – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Sabes? Yo vivía en un mundo cruel todo el tiempo…no había nadie a mi lado y mi vida se iba en entrenamientos y prácticas. – Dijo sin mirarla. – Pero todo eso cambió cuando llegaste, es agradable estar a tu lado. –

-Zeon… - Lo miró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – Tú siempre has cuidado de mí desde la muerte de mi padre…me diste un cálido hogar y me permitiste estar a tu lado, gracias a ti soy la persona más feliz del mundo. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-He cambiado un poco gracias a ti… - Murmuró mirando la Camelia roja en sus manos. – No pude ofrecerte algo mejor que esas cosas tan simples, así que quiero hacerte una promesa. –

-¿Una promesa? – Lo miró confundida.

Zeon asintió y se puso de pie mientras la miraba fijamente. – Cuando crezca y participe en la Batalla de los 100 Mamodos me convertiré en Rey. – Dijo con decisión. – Me convertiré en rey y, cuando eso suceda, te convertiré en la Princesa que mereces ser. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Enserio? –

Zeon asintió. – De verdad. – El peligris extendió la Camelia hacia ella. – Toma esta Camelia como prueba de mis palabras. –

Kurumi tomó la flor y la vio fijamente, después sonrió y lo abrazó. – Gracias Zeon, te quiero… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon tragó saliva y después la separó de él. – Cierra los ojos, te daré un regalo. –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Murmuró confundida, pero obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Zeon inhaló hondo y después soltó un suspiro. Abrazó a Kurumi un poco de la cintura y la vio fijamente: su cabello era más corto que la última vez, tenía pequeños moretones marcados en el cuello aunque los intentaba cubrir con su vestido. Soltó un segundo suspiro y después cerró sus ojos mientras besaba con torpeza los labios de Kurumi.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos inmediatamente, encontrándose con Zeon y notando que efectivamente era él quien estaba rozando sus labios con los de ella. Se sonrojó instantáneamente, pero solamente puso sus manos sobre el pecho del peligris y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

 _"Dicen que si le regalas una Camelia a la persona que amas y haces una promesa, tu amor será correspondido y lo prometido se volverá realidad."_

-Zeon… - Kurumi puso sus dedos encima de sus labios y desvió la mirada mientras apretaba la Camelia con fuerza. - ¿Ya habías besado antes…a alguien…? – Murmuró sonrojada y nerviosa.

Zeon la miró fijamente y después respondió. – Me han besado otras chicas antes. – Dijo, notó que la expresión de Kurumi cambió a una deprimida. – Pero eres la primera chica a la que beso por mi propia voluntad. – Terminó.

-¿Eh? – Sus ojos se iluminaron y lo miró fijamente. - ¿E-Eso que significa…? –

-¿No lo entiendes, tonta? – Dijo fastidiado. – Significa que lo que ellas hicieron para mí no tiene importancia, porque la única que me importa eres tú. –

-Zeon… - Desvió la mirada y tragó saliva algo nerviosa. - ¿Sabes? Ya tomé una decisión, Zeon. –

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Sobre la propuesta de tu madre… - Murmuró, después levantó la vista con una sonrisa y lo miró fijamente. – Yo…quiero ser la prometida de Zeon. –

-Kurumi… - Zeon desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar. - ¿Y quién dijo que te daba permiso de serlo? –

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Acabas de decir que te importo! – Exclamó mirándolo.

-Cambié de opinión, sirvienta. – Dijo sin detenerse.

-¡Eso no es justo! – Gritó corriendo detrás de él. - ¡Vuelve aquí, Zeon! –

 _"Aquella tarde en la fuente, bajo los radiantes rayos del Sol y la suave brisa…un Príncipe le prometió a su amada que, algún día, la convertiría en su Princesa…pero ¿realmente podría cumplirlo?"_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí un one-shot sobre un recuerdo de la infancia de Zeon y Kurumi, es algo que realmente pasó XD y de esta promesa nació el hechizo de Kurumi "Marusen Feishirudo", el poderoso escudo en forma de Camelia hecha de fuego que se fortalece con los sentimientos de la creadora...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dudas, comentarios, criticas y demás son aceptados en los reviews nwn**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	29. Soledad

**Nombre: "Soledad"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Drama y semi-romance**

 **Descripción: Pequeña memoria de Kurumi perdida en el tiempo…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"SOLEDAD"_

Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo...en el Castillo Raiku, ubicado en el Reino del Rayo Makoku, una pequeña niña de 2 años con cabello lacio de color negro, ojos dorados como el oro y piel blanca se encontraba caminando sola por los extensos jardines traseros del lugar.

-Volví a perderme… - Murmuró algo decaída. – Si no me doy prisa, Zeon-sama me matará… - Dijo mientras un escalofrío la recorría, el solo pensar en esa mirada asesina mirándola fijamente mientras la regañaba sin bajarla de "tonta", "inútil", "descuidada", "babosa" y miles de insultos más la hacía sentir algo de miedo. – ¿Qué hago ahora? –

Suspiró resignada, llevaba tiempo caminando y seguía sin saber en qué parte del gran jardín se encontraba. Si no hubiera peleado con Zeon por el postre de esa tarde jamás se habría escondido en el jardín para librarse de los Zakeruga que el Príncipe estuvo lanzándole mientras la perseguía enfadado y, por ende, jamás se habría perdido por quinta vez en la semana.

No era que no conociera los jardines, su recién fallecido padre la había entrenado en algunas ocasiones dentro de esos lugares, sino que Zeon terminó despidiendo (o mejor dicho, haciendo que renunciara por su cuenta) al jardinero, por lo que estaba totalmente descuidado y las hierbas habían crecido lo suficiente como para que incluso alguien como el Capitán Rajin se perdiera.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde lo sucedido, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y apenas podía seguir caminando. Era una noche de invierno, por lo que no pasó mucho para que comenzara a sentir el fuerte frío que había en el ambiente…

-¿Es por aquí? – Apuntó a un estrecho camino pasando a través de los enormes rosales. - ¿O por allá? – Dirigió su pequeño dedo hacia las grandes hiedras en el camino opuesto. - ¡Ay! ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?! – Exclamó apretando su cabeza con sus manos algo desesperada. - ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡¿Por qué nadie viene a estos lugares en la noche?! –

Suspiró resignada y se sentó en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Usó su manto negro como cobertor, Zeon se lo había regalado poco después de que recuperó el habla e incluso la enseñó a como manipularlo. Aun no era tan buena como él, pero al menos sabía extenderlo lo suficiente para cubrirse un poco del frío en esa noche.

Había pasado un mes desde que Zeon la había "adoptado" como su acompañante, dejó de sentirse sola gracias a que el Príncipe siempre le dedicaba tiempo después de sus entrenamientos, y el hecho de que pasaran esos momentos juntos mientras ella limpiaba la habitación del chico, le cocinaba lo que le pidiera o estuvieran entrenado no le molestaba para nada. En realidad la hacían sentir feliz, recordaba un poco a su padre, con el cual solo podía pasar tiempo con él de la misma manera…su padre, Dark Allen, buen Mamodo, poderoso y temible, que fue asesinado a manos de un extraño niño peliblanco que apareció intentando matarla a ella…

Kurumi extrañaba a su padre, él nunca la cuidó como debía, incluso podría decirse que la trataba como si fuera un chico fuerte y la atacaba constantemente, pero en realidad nunca le molestó. Estaba feliz de tenerlo siempre para ella, enseñándola a ser fuerte y valiente, entrenándola para que forjara su poder sola y es algo que siempre le agradecería. Él la golpeaba muchas veces, pero ella sabía que la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Lo demostró cuando Zeon casi la golpeaba con un Zakeruga aquella vez que entró sin autorización a la sala de entrenamientos cuando estaban a media práctica, también lo demostró ese oscuro día…cuando la protegió con su vida de que aquél chico que quiso asesinarla, eso es algo que jamás olvidaría…

Solía sentirse sola desde aquél accidente, pero Zeon la ayudó a olvidar esos sentimientos…ahora se daba cuenta que tanto necesitaba al Príncipe a su lado. Nunca se volvieron a separar desde que él le salvó la vida, tampoco se peleaban ni algo por el estilo. Ahora entendía todo. Lo necesitaba, y más de lo que pensaba. Kurumi se sentía completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado en ese momento…

Tal vez la soledad era lo que la hacía sentir el frío en esa noche, tal vez a eso se debía su temor a la oscuridad ahora, imaginando que en cualquier momento ese chico peliblanco aparecería entre las enormes hierbas y la asesinaría sin dudarlo.

Volvió a temblar, pero ahora de temor…ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello, después de todo era algo posible que pasara: estaba sola, en un jardín enorme y no había alguien cerca que la escuchara…si los encontró en medio de un desierto, encontrarla a ella sola en el Castillo no sería tan difícil ¿verdad?

-Está muy oscuro aquí… - Murmuró mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar actividad sospechosa que pusiera su vida en riesgo. – Tengo mucho frío… - Dijo abrazándose a sí misma un poco más mientras extendía su manto para cubrirse de la helada.

Pasó otra hora, probablemente eran las 12 de la madrugada y todos estaban dormidos. Quizás Zeon ni se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, cuando se enojaba con ella no le hablaba hasta que no fuera Kurumi a pedirle perdón (aun si la culpa no era de ella), así que lo más seguro era que ni estuviera enterado de su ausencia.

Tal vez era el frío, tal vez la soledad, tal vez el hambre…no sabía qué era, solamente sentía unas inaguantables ganas de dormir. Estaba cansada y solo quería descansar un rato, solo eso. Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormirse, pero justo cuando estaba lográndolo, un ruido entre las hierbas la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Gritó volteando al lugar, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿Lo habré imaginado…? – Estuvo a punto de creer eso, pero nuevamente escuchó el ruido y vio las hierbas moviéndose, se levantó de golpe asustada y volteó al lugar rápidamente. - ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Salga! – Exclamó, pero estaba ronca por el frío que le calaba en la garganta.

No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que alguien estaba ahí. Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose entre la hierba, no había duda alguna… ¿Por qué no respondía? ¿Acaso el extraño peliblanco había venido a asesinarla después de todo? No, ella no permitiría que el sacrificio de su padre fuera en vano. Había muchas cosas que tenía que hacer, este no era el momento para morir.

- _¡Feisu! –_ Atacó hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos con una bola de fuego. Estaba jadeando por el frío y el agotamiento.

-¡Ay…! – Se escuchó una voz aguda provenir del lugar, era un voz perteneciente a un niño…Si, no cabía duda, esa voz… - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! – Exclamó Zeon saliendo de las hierbas y poniéndose frente a Kurumi, tenía una leve quemadura en su brazo izquierdo y estaba un tanto irritado.

-¿Zeon-sama…? – Murmuró asombrada mientras lo veía fijamente. - ¿Qué está haciendo en lugar como éste…? –

-Buscándote, claro está. – Respondió un poco más tranquilo. - ¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¿Te volviste a perder en el jardín, verdad? –

Kurumi asintió. – Lo siento… - Se quedó inmóvil al procesar unas palabras _"llevo horas buscándote"_ , ¿había escuchado bien? ¿El arrogante Príncipe Zeon la había estado buscando todo ese tiempo? - ¿Usted…? –

-Ya te dije que no me hables de "usted", ni que fuera un anciano. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Como sea, no vuelvas a entrar al jardín sola ¿quedó claro? – Kurumi solo asintió. – Bien, ay maldición…si hubiera sabido que serías tan torpe como para perderte en simple hierba no hubiera despedido a ese incompetente jardinero. –

-Yo puedo ayudar a podar y cuidar de los jardines. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo.

-No, volverás a perderte, te lo aseguro. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Mañana hablaré con mi padre para que contrate a alguien que cuide del jardín, así me evitaré las molestias de estarte buscando. –

-Lo siento… - Murmuró con una mirada decaída.

-Ya no digas nada, volvamos adentro. – Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola de regreso al Castillo.

Esa noche ambos durmieron juntos, Zeon dijo que tenía demasiado frío y que la mejor manera de calentarse era durmiendo con alguien más. Kurumi al principio se negó, pero después cedió ante la petición (o mejor dicho la orden) del Príncipe.

No le molestó en absoluto, el frío se desvaneció y la noche ya no parecía tan oscura como momentos antes…estaba en lo cierto, tal vez era la soledad que sentía la que volvía todo más oscuro y frío de lo que realmente era. Pero había alguien que borra todos esos pensamientos, alguien que la hacía olvidar sus temores, alguien que le llenaba su corazón de calidez y felicidad…ahora tenía a una persona que se preocupaba por ella, alguien que borraba su soledad.

Y esa persona era un Príncipe arrogante y orgulloso llamado Zeon Bell, una persona única que solo ella tenía el privilegio de tener a su lado…y eso la convertía en la chica más feliz del mundo.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este one-shot, como lo dice en la descripción, es un recuerdo de Kurumi cuando era pequeña. Digo que está perdido en el tiempo porque ella no lo recuerda al igual que otras cosas, pero no quiero dar spoilers de cosas que aparezcan en el fic o en próximos one-shots uwu**

 **Lo hice en mi clase de programación porque estaba aburrida XDD nada que ver con la clase, pero había terminado mi trabajo y tuve tiempo de escribirlo :v espero que les haya gustado uvu**

 **Bueno, ha sido todo, dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	30. Estrella Fugaz

**Nombre: "Estrella Fugaz"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Memorias, pseudo-romance, amistad y semi-drama**

 **Descripción: Una promesa inocente hecha debajo de las estrellas...una promesa de Kurumi y Gash realizada en el pasado para impulsar su presente.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"ESTRELLA FUGAZ"_

 _"Dicen que si pides algo a una estrella fugaz antes de que desaparezca en el basto cielo, tu deseo se volverá realidad…"_

-¿Unu? – Gash, de 6 años de edad, miró fijamente a la pelinegra frente a ella. – Kurumi, ¿volviste a cortar tu cabello? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí. – Murmuró algo nerviosa. – Lo siento, ¿me veo rara? –

-Unu, estás bien. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa inocente. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –

-Sí, me gustaría. – Respondió mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

-¡Unu! ¡Vayamos entonces al parque! – Exclamó contento mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba corriendo hacia el parque de juegos.

Habían estado juntos desde hace algunos meses, asistían a la misma escuela y solían jugar juntos hasta tarde. Solamente los viernes Kurumi no venía a verlo, se ausentaba después de clases y Gash no sabía a dónde iba o qué hacía, ella tampoco se lo contaba, así que decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Últimamente Kurumi se cortaba seguido el cabello y en ocasiones llegaba con moretones en el cuerpo, _"Fue una pelea"_ era su respuesta típica, pero pasaba tiempo con ella y sabía que la pelinegra no era del tipo de niñas que peleaban con las demás, así que comenzó a preocuparse y a tratar de investigar por su cuenta qué le sucedía.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y, antes de darse cuenta, había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban radiantes en el cielo junto a la Luna.

-Unu…Yuno me regañará otra vez. – Murmuró Gash acostado en el césped mientras miraba las estrellas.

-Otoha también me va a castigar… - Dijo Kurumi acostada al lado de Gash.

-Unu, Kurumi… - Agregó el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con dulzura.

-¿Por qué siempre cortas tu cabello…? – Preguntó algo confundido.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi lo volteó a ver algo sorprendida por la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso, Gash? –

-Unu…simplemente me da curiosidad. – Respondió el rubio. - ¿Te gusta el cabello corto? –

-Algo así, supongo… - Dijo nerviosa. – No es tanto mi decisión, pero es inevitable. –

-Unu, ya veo… - Murmuró Gash.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato...nadie pronunció palabra alguna, de pronto una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo y ellos la notaron.

-¡Una estrella fugaz! – Apuntó Kurumi a la estrella, la cual desapareció en ese momento. – Dicen que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz antes de que desaparezca se volverá realidad. –

-¿Unu? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó entusiasmado.

Kurumi asintió. - ¿Lo intentamos? –

-¡Unu! – Afirmó Gash con una sonrisa.

Ambos miraron al cielo fijamente, una estrella fugaz apareció en el cielo y ambos pidieron rápidamente su deseo mientras cerraban los ojos y apretaban sus manos. La estrella desapareció y ambos abrieron nuevamente sus ojos.

-¿Qué pediste, Gash? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo.

-Encontrarme con mi familia otra vez. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella. - ¿Y tú? –

-¿Yo? – Kurumi sonrió levemente sonrojada. – Qué siempre estemos juntos… - Murmuró.

-¿Unu? Pero no necesitas pedirle eso a una estrella. – Dijo mientras se sentaba y le tomaba la mano. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque somos amigos ¿verdad? –

-Gash… - Se sentó junto a él y le devolvió el apretón de manos a Gash mientras sonreía. – Sí, es cierto, pero me refería a todos juntos… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras la imagen de un chico idéntico a Gash de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas aparecía en su mente. – Todos… -

-¿Unu? ¿Todos? – Preguntó curioso.

-Es un secreto. – Dijo mirándolo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Unu, entiendo. – Murmuró mientras volvía a mirar el cielo sin soltarle la mano. – Kurumi. –

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-No vuelvas a cortar tu cabello. – Respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Eh? – Se confundió ante aquella petición. - ¿Po-Por qué? –

-Te ves mucho más linda con el cabello largo. – Respondió regalándole una sonrisa. – Por favor, no permitas que te lo corten otra vez. –

-Gash… - Murmuró sonrojada y después le sonrió. – Gracias, te prometo que dejaré crecer a mi cabello a partir de ahora. –

-¡Unu! – Afirmó el rubio dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al cielo. – Kurumi, a partir de hoy, estemos juntos para hacer realidad nuestros deseos. –

-Sí…algún día vamos a realizarlos. - Respondió dirigiendo su mirada al cielo también. – Juntos… -

Kurumi y Gash se quedaron otro rato más contemplando ese hermoso cielo nocturno…sabían que, una vez regresaran a casa, serían regañados y castigados por sus tutoras, pero ahora simplemente no les importaba…si estaban juntos, todo estaría bien. No importaba que tan duro y doloroso fuera vivir en sus hogares, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro era más que suficiente para que ambos pudieran ser muy felices…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí un pequeño One-shot KuruGa, sobre una promesa que se hicieron en el pasado y dio lugar al futuro que algún día vivirán juntos. Espero que les haya gustado C:**

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, traumas, quejas, opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	31. La Violación de Gash

**Nombre: "La Violación de Gash"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Gash Bell, Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Comedia y Humor.**

 **Descripción: "¡Abusó de mí!" Fue el grito de Gash que inició todo el juicio…Zeon escuchará la declaración del Rey Mamodo sobre la violación que sufrió por parte de Kurumi para decidir si la chica es culpable o no.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"LA VIOLACION DE GASH"_

 ** _~Sala de Juegos, Castillo Raiku – Makoku, Mundo Mamodo~_**

-¡Unu! ¡Ella abusó de la confianza que le di! – Exclamó Gash con los ojos llorosos mientras apuntaba hacia Kurumi.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Gash! – Exclamó Kurumi para defenderse.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola con amenaza.

-¡Ya dije que no he hecho nada! – Replicó en defensa.

-¡Unu, lo hiciste! – Volvió a gritar Gash con los ojos llorosos. - ¡Me dolió mucho ¿sabes?! –

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada de nada! – Reafirmó la pelinegra.

-¡CALLENSE! – Exclamó Zeon interrumpiendo. – Solo hay una manera de arreglar esto. –

 ** _~Tribunal, Castillo Raiku – Makoku, Mundo Mamodo~_**

-¿Es enserio…? – Murmuró Kurumi con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! – Exclamó Zeon golpeando con el martillo de madera en su mano.

-¡Pero si solo estamos nosotros tres! – Dijo Kurumi.

-¡Cállese, no le he dado permiso de hablar! – Dijo Zeon apuntándola con el martillo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera eres un juez de verdad! – Replicó.

-¡¿Osas dudar de mi profesión?! – Exclamó Zeon viéndola.

-¡¿Cuál profesión?! – Exclamó frustrada. - ¡Además ¿por qué estamos aquí?! –

-Para el caso de la violación que hizo hacia Gash Bell. – Dijo Zeon sentándose en la silla.

-¿Violación…? – Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Gash, por favor denos su versión de la historia. – Dijo Zeon mirando a su hermano, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de él.

-Unu, claro. – Dijo Gash mientras aclaraba su garganta. – Todo comenzó esta mañana en el jardín del Castillo, estábamos jugando cuando algo me mordió la pierna, fuimos a la enfermería y no había nadie que me atendiera…así que Kurumi-chan se ofreció a curarme, yo acepté sin imaginar que terminaría abusando de la confianza que le di. – Esto último lo dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-¡Yo no hice nada! – Exclamó Kurumi poniéndose de pie.

-¡Cállate y no interrumpas! – Gritó Zeon mientras le lanzaba un Zakeruga a Kurumi.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó esquivando por duras penas el ataque. – S-Sí… - Murmuró fastidiada volviendo a sentarse y cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, continúa. – Dijo Zeon mirando a Gash.

-Unu…como decía, estábamos en la enfermería solos, entonces ella se agachó, levantó mi manto e intentó tocarme, pero yo me negué y la aventé. – Prosiguió Gash. – Ella se enfadó por el golpe y me ató los brazos y las piernas, dijo que lo hacía para ayudarme pero yo no quería… - Dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse llorosos. – Entonces volvió a levantar mi manto y me tocó…me dolió mucho y se lo dije pero no hizo caso y continuó haciéndolo. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon. - _¡Zakeruga! –_ El peligris lanzó el rayo contra Kurumi y le pegó en el brazo derecho.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora por qué me atacas?! – Exclamó irritada.

-¡Por abusadora de niños! – Exclamó furioso.

-¡Ya les dije que no hice nada malo! – Replicó.

-¡Cállate, no tienes permitido hablar! – Zeon la miró amenazante y Kurumi bufó, pero se volvió a sentar. – Prosigue, Gash. –

-Unu…me dolía mucho, fue entonces cuando dijo que la punta estaba irritada y que tenía que sacarlo todo…así que comenzó a lamberlo. – Prosiguió el rey Mamodo. – Me dolió mucho, pero por más que me movía no pude zafarme…entonces ella comenzó a chuparlo para sacar el líquido y-… -

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Zeon interrumpió y atacó de nuevo a Kurumi. - ¡Maldita pervertida! –

-¡Deja de atacarme por la nada! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡Ya dije que soy inocente! -

-¡¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que no hiciste nada malo?! – Exclamó Zeon. – ¿Y bien, Gash? ¿Qué hizo después la pedófila esta? –

-¡No soy una pedófila, tengo su misma edad! – Exclamó en defensa.

-Unu…como decía, comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza y me lastimaba, pero ella continuó haciéndolo sin importarle lo que yo sentía… - Explicó con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Poco después no aguanté más y comencé a llorar, fue cuando finalmente sacó todo el líquido con su boca, pero no se conformó solo con eso, sino que también tomó una aguja y me la metió por el "agujerito". –

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?! – Exclamó Zeon arrojando humo por los oídos.

-¡No hice nada! ¡Eres un llorón que no aguanta, eso es todo! – Exclamó Kurumi poniéndose de pie.

-¡Unu, pero eso me dolió mucho, incluso ahora todavía me duele! ¡Yo confiaba en ti y me defraudaste! – Finalizó apuntándola con lágrimas.

-¡Culpable, es culpable! – Exclamó Zeon golpeando con el martillo repetidas veces. - ¡Kurumi Allen es culpable de violar a Gash! –

-¡Yo no violé a nadie! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie frustrada. - ¡Si no sacaba el veneno ibas a terminar con la pierna cortada! –

-¡Unu! ¡Pero me dolió mucho! ¡¿No podías hacerlo de otra manera?! – Exclamó Gash lloroso. - ¡Ahora está hinchada y me arde! –

-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! – Interrumpió Zeon irritado. – Gash, ¿exactamente de qué estabas hablando...? –

-¿Unu? De que Kurumi-chan lastimó la mordida que me hizo una serpiente esta mañana. – Respondió entre sollozos. - ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera y no le importó! ¡Y ahora me duele mucho la pierna! –

-… - Zeon apretó los puños irritado. - ¡¿Por eso hiciste tanto escándalo?! – El peligris tomó a Gash del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con el martillo. - ¡¿Todo este tiempo has estado hablando de una maldita herida?! –

-¿Y tú qué pensabas que era? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo, después ella misma recibió la respuesta al recordar lo que Zeon había dicho todo este tiempo. – Espera, espera, espera… ¿Acaso creías que yo…? – La pelinegra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, enfureciendo más al peligris. - ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Realmente pensaste eso? ¡Eres un depravado, Zeon! –

-¡CALLATE! – Zeon, de la vergüenza y el enfado, comenzó a atacarlos numerosas veces con Zakerus y Zakerugas. - ¡Los voy a matar, malditos mocosos! –

Y de esa manera…Zeon descubrió que tan enferma está su mente al malentenderlo todo…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¿Cuántos más malentendieron el caso del pobre Gash? XDDD Lo sé, es un one-shot estúpido...pero tenía que escribirlo (?) culpen a Hasu-chan por darme la idea XDD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	32. Where do Babies Come From?

**Nombre: "Where do Babies Come From?"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Gash Bell, Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia y Humor.**

 **Descripción: "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" Fue la duda que golpeó a Gash después de ver un comercial en la TV…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?"_

 ** _~Hogar Takamine, Ciudad de Mochinoki – Japón, Mundo Humano~_**

-Unu…no hay nada en la tele para ver… - Murmuró Gash acostado en el suelo mientras cambiaba los canales con el control remoto. - ¿Por qué no sale Kamakiri Joe los Domingos…? – El rubio soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

- _¡Y ahora la nueva película de Kamakiri Joe…! –_ Fue la voz de un locutor en un programa del canal 18.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash dejó el canal puesto al escuchar el nombre de su ídolo. - ¡¿La nueva película de Kamakiri Joe?! ¡Uoo! –

 **-** _¡…Ya está disponible en los cines! –_ Dijo el locutor. – _Corra y compre sus boletos que se agotan rápidamente. Ahora unos cortes comerciales. –_

Una musiquita sonó y la imagen cambió a un comercial sobre productos de bebés: pañales, leches en polvo, talcos…

-Unu…ahora que me doy cuenta… - Murmuró Gash viendo dichos comerciales. - ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? – Se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después se puso de pie con un salto. - ¡Unu, ya sé! ¡Le preguntaré a Hana-dono! –

El rubio salió corriendo con rapidez hacia el jardín para encontrarse con Hana Takamine, quien se encontraba tendiendo la ropa recién lavada.

-¡Madre-dono, madre-dono! – Gash llegó corriendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Gash-chan? – Preguntó dulcemente mientras se volteaba para verlo.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebés, madre-dono? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró un poco confundida por la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso, Gash-chan? –

-Unu, estaba viendo la tele cuando salieron unos comerciales sobre bebés… - Respondió con inocencia. – Y me pregunté de dónde venían, nunca lo he sabido. –

-Ya veo, así que tienes curiosidad. – Hana soltó una risita y se agachó al tamaño de Gash. – Los bebés los trae la cigüeña, Gash-chan. –

-¡Uoo! ¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó emocionado y Hana asintió. - ¡Woo! ¡Qué genial! ¡Le diré a Zeon y a Kurumi-chan! –

Gash salió corriendo con emoción de regreso al interior de la casa, Hana soltó una risita divertida y continuó sus labores.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Gash entrando emocionado a la cocina, donde estaba Zeon sentado en la mesa comiendo unos panqués. - ¡Los bebés son traídos por las cigüeñas! –

Zeon alzó una ceja confundido por la emoción y las palabras de su hermano, después lo miró fijamente soltando un suspiro.

-No, eso no es así ¿de acuerdo? – Respondió Zeon mirándolo. – _"¿Una cigüeña…?" –_ Pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Gash confundido. - ¿No es así? – El rubio se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después lo miró con duda. – En ese caso, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? –

-Eso… - Zeon lo miró fijamente con una gota en la cabeza. - … -

-¿…? – Gash ladeó un poco la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su hermano. - ¿No lo sabes? –

-Bueno… - Murmuró sin apartar la vista de Gash.

-Unu, ya veo… - Dijo Gash. – Tú tampoco lo sabes. – Murmuró decepcionado.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo…? – Murmuró confundido con 3 gotas en la cabeza. – Además ¿para qué quieres saberlo…? –

-¡Unu, ya sé! ¡Le preguntaré a Kurumi-chan! – Gash tomó a Zeon del brazo. - ¡Vamos! –

-¡Espera! – Zeon comenzó a ser arrastrado por Gash hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Kurumi. - ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también?! – Exclamó irritado.

-¡Kurumi-chan! – Gritó Gash entrando en la habitación junto a Zeon.

-¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Preguntó confundida ante su repentina aparición, estaba recostada leyendo un libro en su cama. - ¿Y por qué estás arrastrando a Zeon? –

-Kurumi-chan, ¿tú sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? – Preguntó Gash.

-¿Eh? – Se confundió ante la pregunta. – ¿A qué viene eso, Gash? –

-Unu, estaba viendo unos comerciales sobre bebés y me dio curiosidad. – Respondió inocentemente. – Le pregunté a madre-dono y dijo que los traía la cigüeña, pero Zeon dice que eso no es cierto. –

-Porque no lo es. – Afirmó Zeon cruzando los brazos. - ¿Cómo puedes creerte esa historia absurda? –

-Kurumi-chan, ¿tú lo sabes? – Preguntó Gash mirándola de nuevo.

-Veamos… - Se quedó pensativa unos momentos. – ¿No es cuando le cortan la panza a la mamá para sacarle al bebé de adentro y luego la vuelven a cerrar? –

Ambos gemelos se quedaron en silencio.

-Eso es más absurdo que lo que dijo Gash… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kurumi ofendida.

-Unu…eso suena demasiado sádico… - Murmuró Gash con una gota en la cabeza. – Sonaste igualita a Zeon… -

-¡Oye, yo no soy sádico! – Exclamó Zeon.

-¡¿Soné igual de cruel que él?! – Exclamó más ofendida que antes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó nuevamente Zeon.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash decaído, después dio un salto en su lugar y sonrió. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Le preguntaré a Kiyomaro! – Y diciendo esto, tomó a Zeon y a Kurumi de la mano y los arrastró con él hasta la planta baja.

-¡Sé caminar, Gash! – Exclamó Kurumi evitando caerse.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de jalonearme como si fuera un muñeco?! – Gritó Zeon irritado.

Gash los ignoró y se los llevó arrastrando hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, la cual comenzó a golpear repetidas veces.

-¡Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomaro! – Gritaba Gash mientras tocaba a la puerta.- ¡Abre, Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomaro! -

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro fastidiado abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Unu, ¿tú sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? – Preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Eh? – Se quedó sorprendido de la pregunta. - ¿Y eso a qué viene, Gash? –

-Vio un comercial sobre bebés y le dio curiosidad. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Sí sabes la respuesta dísela de una vez para que se calle. – Dijo Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Etto…bueno…no es algo fácil de explicar… - Murmuró nervioso.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Tú si lo sabes?! – Exclamó emocionado.

-Sí, es obvio que lo sé…pero es difícil explicarlo… - Murmuró de nuevo. – Más si se trata de mentes inocentes. – Dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¡Dímelo, Kiyomaro! – Exclamó de nuevo Gash.

-Emm… ¡Pregúntenle a alguien más! – Dijo cerrando la puerta con llave.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡No me ignores, Kiyomaro! – Exclamó tocando a la puerta. - ¡Dímelo, Kiyomaro! ¡Kiyomaro! –

-Tsk, estúpido humano. – Murmuró Zeon irritado. – Lo mataré cuando salga. –

-¿Quieres saber de dónde vienen? – Preguntó Dufaux entrando a la cocina, acababa de regresar de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

-¡Unu! ¿Me lo dirías, Dufaux? – Dijo mirándolo emocionado, Dufaux asintió. - ¡Unu! ¡Dímelo! –

-Cuando un hombre quiere mucho a una mujer y ella a él, se entregan mutuamente todo en ellos en un acto "pasional" dónde el hombre deja su procedencia en el interior de ella. – Explicó Dufaux. – Cuando "eso" que el hombre dejó se une a la célula reproductora de la mujer da como resultado la concepción de un bebé. – Prosiguió. – Nueve meses después el niño nace cuando está listo. –

Zeon y Kurumi lo estaban mirando totalmente perplejos, Gash, por su lado, estaba en blanco.

-Qué asco… - Murmuró Zeon.

-Preferiría no haberlo sabido nunca… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-¿Unu? No entendí nada… - Dijo Gash ladeando un poco la cabeza. - ¿Me explican? –

-No quiero saber más de eso. – Dijo Kurumi regresando a su habitación.

-Me largo de aquí. – Dijo Zeon dándose la vuelta también.

-¿No vas terminar de comer eso? – Dufaux apuntó hacia los panqués a medio comer del peligris.

-Con todo eso hasta el hambre se me quitó. – Respondió Zeon yéndose a la habitación.

-Niñatos. – Murmuró Dufaux divertido mientras subía a la habitación de Kiyomaro.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash. – ¿De dónde vienen los bebés entonces? –

Y, al final…la duda de Gash nunca fue resuelta.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Nuevo one-shot, espero que les haya gustado uwu Dufaux llega a explicar en buena onda y al final Gash de todos modos no entiende (?) XDD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bien recibidos en los reviews *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	33. Práctica Especial

**Nombre: "Práctica Especial"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell, Gash Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Hentai y pseudo-comedia**

 **Descripción: Después de un accidente durante el entrenamiento, Zeon abusará de Kurumi hasta que ella misma se lo permita, Gash encontrará algo que le dará curiosidad saber qué significa, uniéndose a Zeon y a Kurumi en su práctica especial para saciar sus dudas…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: ¡CONTENIDO EXPLICITO! Relaciones sexuales en trío. Si no gustas de esto entonces te invito a que no lo leas y brinques de capítulo. ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 _"PRACTICA ESPECIAL"_

- _¡Feisiruga! –_ Exclamó Kurumi dirigiendo el rayo de fuego concentrado en forma de tirabuzón hacia Zeon, quien estaba sentado en el suelo y solamente se cubrió con su manto sin moverse de su lugar.

-Fallaste. – Dijo tranquilamente el peligris mirándose las uñas.

-¡No te lo estás tomando enserio, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi frustrada. - ¡Al menos haz un intento de pelear! –

-¿Para qué? No soy yo quien necesita mejorar. – Respondió limándose las uñas para fastidiarla.

-¡Es el colmo contigo! – Gruñó completamente irritada por su actitud. - ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso y tomarme enserio?! –

-… - Zeon guardó su lima de uñas y la miró tranquilamente. - ¿Dijiste algo? –

-¡ZEON! – Exclamó golpeando el suelo con fuerza con su pie. - ¡Si no planeas tomarme enserio, entonces mejor me iré a entrenar con Gash! – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Exclamó golpeándola en el brazo y tumbándola.

-Ay… ¡¿Por qué me zakereas?! – Exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Querías que te tomara enserio, ¿no? Eso estoy haciendo. – Dijo levantándose con una sonrisa maldosa. - _¡Zakeru! –_

 _-¡Feisiruga! –_ Exclamó defendiéndose mientras se levantaba y retrocedía unos pasos.

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Zeon la atacó por la espalda.

 _-¡Feishirudo! –_ Exclamó creando su escudo a tiempo.

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_ La atacó estando sobre ella en el aire.

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó notando el ataque. - _¡Teo-Teo Feisu! –_ Dijo lanzando el ataque y salvándose por poco.

 _-_ ¡Reaccionas demasiado lento! – Dijo detrás de ella nuevamente, pateándola con fuerza hacia la pared.

 _-_ ¡Waaahhh! – Exclamó siendo lanzada con fuerza.

Kurumi chocó contra la pared y cayó de sentón al suelo, Zeon se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio: la chica estaba sentada frente a él, con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, su vestido estaba siendo alzado por sus rodillas, así que el peligris podía admirar su ropa interior con claridad.

-Ay ay ay… - Murmuró Kurumi sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, cerrando sus piernas pero sin desdoblarlas.

-…- Zeon se quedó viéndola fijamente, después caminó unos pasos hacia ella y se acuclilló, después inclinó un poco la cabeza de lado para poder ver entre la pequeña abertura entre sus piernas.

-¿Eh? ¿Zeon? – Preguntó mirándolo frente a ella, al no recibir respuesta siguió la mirada de Zeon, percatándose de lo que sucedía. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y bajó sus piernas mientras acomodaba rápidamente su vestido. - ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO TOTAL, ZEON! – Exclamó totalmente furiosa. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –

-¿Hacer qué? – Dijo acomodando la cabeza.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, idiota! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - ¡Solo viniste a verme la ropa interior, pervertido! –

-Ah, te refieres a eso… - Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Sí, lo hice. –

-¡¿Y tienes el descaro de aceptarlo?! ¡Es el colmo contigo, Zeon! – Exclamó cruzando los brazos. - ¡Yo me voy, pervertido! –

Kurumi caminó y trató de alejarse, pero Zeon se teletransportó rápidamente a su lado y la empujó hacia la pared donde la arrinconó.

-Oh no, tú no te vas. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? No es gracioso. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con enfado.

-¿Piensas dejarme así después de "prenderme"? – Dijo con una voz un poco... ¿Pervertida?

-¿Qué tontería estás diciendo ahora? – Dijo haciendo una mueca. – No estoy de humor, así que ya suéltame. – Kurumi dio dos pasos al frente dispuesta a alejarse, pero Zeon la empujó nuevamente y la acorraló con sus manos. - ¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que quiero irme. –

-¿Y tú no escuchaste cuando dije que no te irás? – Respondió Zeon acercando su rostro al de ella. – Quiero tener más de esa hermosa vista que me diste… -

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, ahora suéltame. – Dijo con firmeza tratando de caminar, pero Zeon la tomó del rostro y la besó con tosquedad. Kurumi forcejeó y logró empujarlo para alejarlo de ella. - ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Zeon! –

La pelinegra golpeó a Zeon en la entrepierna obligándolo a soltarla, quiso irse a toda prisa de ahí pero el peligris la tomó de la pierna con su manto y la jaló de regreso hacia él.

-¡No me jodas! – Dijo furioso mientras se subía sobre ella, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Exclamó un poco asustada. - ¡Déjame ir, Zeon! –

-¡No te irás hasta que yo lo diga! – Dijo Zeon bajando los tirantes de su vestido amarillo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. – Hoy disfrutaré de tú cuerpo… - Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a tocarla.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Pervertido…! – Exclamó forcejeando, pero el manto de Zeon la tenía atada de las manos y Zeon estaba sentado en su vientre, por lo que le era imposible patearlo. - ¡Te dije que me soltarás! – Dijo un poco asustada.

-Esos labios son muy ruidosos. – Dijo volviéndola a besar sin dejar de juguetear con sus pechos desnudos.

Kurumi comenzó a forcejear para librarse de él, pero simplemente le era imposible, Zeon sonrió y decidió avanzar un poco más, por lo que levantó el vestido de Kurumi para dejar su ropa interior al descubierto.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – Exclamó asustada y nerviosa. - ¡No-No hagas eso…! –

-¿Por qué no? Si antes solíamos bañarnos juntos… - Dijo despojándola de sus bragas. - ¿Por qué ahora no puedo verte así? – Preguntó divertido.

-¡Precisamente por esto que estás haciendo, pervertido! – Exclamó volviendo a forcejear, ahora incluso la tenía atada de las piernas con su manto. - ¡Ya suéltame Zeon! ¡Por favor…! –

-No hasta que esté satisfecho. – Dijo comenzando a rozar sus dedos en su entrepierna. - Tú misma lo has dicho, soy un pervertido total. –

-No me gusta…por favor suéltame… - Dijo tratando de moverse para evitar que la tocara, pero debido a eso Zeon sonrió e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. - ¡Ah! ¡Me duele…! ¡No hagas eso, Zeon…! ¡Me duele…! –

-Eso dices tú…pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. – Murmuró mientras movía con rapidez sus dedos mientras comenzaba a lamberle todo el pecho.

-¡N-No…! ¡No hagas eso…por favor…! Yo… ¡Yo…! – Kurumi estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada ante aquello, mordía con fuerza su labio inferior mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no gemir. – No lo hagas… -

-Por Gash, ¿no es así? – Dijo Zeon deteniéndose. – No quieres hacerlo porque sientes amor por Gash, ¿o me equivoco? –

-Yo…yo… - Murmuró nerviosa.

-Lamentablemente yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte para Gash. – Dijo mientras se quitaba el short y su broche, quedando solamente en el manto blanco con el que ataba a Kurumi. – Da igual si el primero es Gash o yo ¿no? –

-Zeon…no lo hagas… - Murmuró, pero esta vez no puso oposición con su cuerpo como veces anteriores. – Te lo imploro…detente… -

-Tus palabras no me llegarán esta vez. – Dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a penetrarla lentamente.

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡No lo hagas…! – Exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Por favor Zeon…no! –

-Solo un…poco más… - Murmuró mientras embestía con fuerza a Kurumi.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando el miembro de Zeon entró por completo en el interior de Kurumi, quien comenzó a gemir de dolor mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró adolorida.

-Porque me gustas… - Respondió Zeon mientras comenzaba a embestirla lentamente, quería sentir más de esa sensación de placer.

-No te muevas…me duele…me vas a romper… - Murmuraba Kurumi tratando de controlar el dolor. – Por favor…no lo hagas…no más… -

[…]

-¡Unu! ¡Al fin acabó la junta! – Exclamó Gash saliendo de la sala de reuniones mientras aventaba su corona. - ¡Ahora a jugar! –

-¡Espere su Majestad! – Exclamó A-Su tomando la corona antes de que cayera al suelo. - ¡Tenga más cuidado, Majestad! –

-¡Unu! ¡Lo tendré! – Exclamó con felicidad mientras recorría el corredor. - ¡Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a Zeon y a Kurumi-chan! –

Gash inmediatamente se dirigió al cuarto de Zeon y tocó a la puerta una vez, al no recibir respuesta decidió abrir la puerta para entrar: el cuarto estaba solo y muy ordenado.

-¿Unu? Deben estar entrenando. – Dijo mirando la habitación sola, pero algo que sobresalía desde abajo del colchón de su hermano le dio curiosidad. - ¿Unu? ¿Qué es eso? –

Gash se dirigió hacia la cama de Zeon y sacó aquello que sobresalía, que en realidad era una revista.

-¿Unu? ¿"Playboy"? – Murmuró mirando la portada.

Lleno de curiosidad, Gash comenzó a ver página por página aquella revista. No entendía mucho su contenido, ¿por qué solo había chicas en trajes de maid, conejo, colegialas, de baño...? ¿Por qué Zeon tendría una revista como esa?

Conforme daba vuelta a las hojas comenzaba a sentirse más y más extraño…apretó un poco sus manos contra su miembro al sentirlo palpitar y calientito, no entendía por qué le pasaba eso, ¿qué era esa sensación? ¿Cómo podía quitarse ese cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que su mano o su ropa rozaba contra su miembro?

-Unu…Zeon debe saber… - Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento dispuesto a descubrir qué era ese sentir.

Por su parte, Zeon se encontraba embistiendo a Kurumi mientras la tenía sentada sobre él, la pelinegra había dejado de quejarse e, incluso, ahora podía decirse que apoyaba al peligris con el trabajo. Estaban tan metidos en su asunto que no escucharon cuando la gran puerta se abrió y Gash entró.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó mirándolos con cierta confusión.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon volteando a verlo.

-¡¿Ga-Gash?! – Exclamó Kurumi asustada y nerviosa.

-Unu… - Gash veía fijamente a ambos sin comprender.

Zeon notó una expresión diferente en el rostro de Kurumi, por lo que no detuvo sus caderas y siguió embistiéndola desde abajo, la pelinegra quería moverse pero el peligris la tenía inmovilizada con su manto, Gash los miraba fijamente mientras nuevamente sintió cómo su miembro aumentaba de tamaño y rápidamente lo apretó con sus manos, Zeon se percató de ello y sonrió con malicia.

-¡Zeon, detente…! – Exclamó Kurumi avergonzada de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede, Gash? – Preguntó Zeon divertido sin dejar de moverse e ignorando a la pelinegra. - ¿Por qué te aprietas "ahí"? –

-Unu…eso venía a preguntarte… - Respondió mientras levantaba su manto, dejando ver su short blanco que tenía una protuberancia. – Estaba viendo una revista que estaba en tu cama...y de pronto se puso así… -

Zeon sonrió con malicia. - ¿Quieres saber Gash? – Preguntó, su gemelo solo asintió y la sonrisa del peligris se intensificó. – Tienes suerte Gash, precisamente Kurumi y yo estamos teniendo una "práctica" para descubrir eso… ¿Gustas unirte? –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Zeon…? Yo no… - Kurumi intentó reprochar, pero Zeon la embistió con fuerza haciéndola callar con el gemido que soltó por el golpe interno.

-¿Unu? ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Gash con inocencia, Zeon solo asintió. - ¿Qué debo hacer? –

-Quítate el short. – Dijo Zeon deteniéndose, pero cubriendo la boca de Kurumi con un pedazo de su manto.

Gash obedeció a Zeon y se quitó todo, dejándose solamente su manto azul puesto. – Unu, ¿y ahora? –

-Ven… - Dijo mientras jalaba a Kurumi hacía abajo. – Mételo aquí. – Dijo apuntando al recto de Kurumi.

Kurumi comenzó a forcejear para liberarse o descubrir su boca, pero sus movimientos fueron aplacados cuando Zeon apretó con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo que ataba con su manto, Gash solamente lo obedeció y, al no escuchar objeción de la silenciada pelinegra, introdujo su miembro erecto en la entrada de Kurumi.

-Unu… - Murmuró mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco, podía sentir el calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. - ¿Y-Y ahora qué…Zeon…? –

-Muévete. – Respondió Zeon sin dejar de sonreír.

Gash se estremeció al sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado pero obedeció a Zeon, Kurumi intentaba gritar de dolor, sentía como si fuera a desgarrarse internamente, ese sentimiento aumentó cuando Zeon nuevamente comenzó a embestirla con fuerza al igual que Gash, golpeando consecutivamente el interior de Kurumi mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

- _"No quiero esto…no quiero esto…" –_ Pensaba mientras intentaba liberarse, pero simplemente Zeon no se lo permitía.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Kurumi comenzara a acostumbrarse a las embestidas de ambos gemelos e, incluso, terminara aceptándolo, Zeon notó cuando la expresión de su compañera cambió a una de placer y sonrió.

-Espera Gash… - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y cargaba a Kurumi de las piernas teniéndola pegada a su pecho de frente. – Ahora sí, adelante. –

-Unu… - Respondió entre jadeos mientras se pegaba a la espalda de Kurumi para volver a penetrarla.

-¡Ah…! – Gimió Kurumi al momento en que Zeon descubrió su boca. _– "¿Qué fue esa voz…?" –_ Pensó. – _"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Fui yo?!" -_

-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede Kurumi? Tú expresión cambió… - Dijo Zeon divertido mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas. – Y esa voz… ¿Lo estás disfrutando verdad? – Kurumi no respondió. – Tú también estás excitada, sólo tienes que admitirlo. –

Zeon comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y Gash lo imitó, Kurumi se estremeció ante la situación y mordió su labio inferior mientras gemía.

-No…ya no puedo… - Murmuró Kurumi mientras jadeaba y sentía su cuerpo caliente. – Voy a…voy a acabar… -

En ese momento Zeon se detuvo y le hizo una seña a Gash para que también parara. - ¿Y quién dijo que te vendrías? – Dijo Zeon divertido. - ¿Y ahora qué? –

Kurumi comenzó a temblar mientras jadeaba, Zeon la liberó de las manos y ella rápidamente lo abrazó del cuello mientras lo besaba en los labios. Poco después se separó y ocultó su rostro sonrojado entre el cuello y el hombro del peligris.

-Por favor… - Murmuró con su voz temblorosa. – Haz que me venga… - Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Zeon sonrió victorioso. – Si eso quieres… -

El peligris la hincó en el suelo apoyada de sus manos, se sentó detrás de ella y la penetró para empezar a embestirla con fuerza. Kurumi no opuso resistencia esta vez y se dejó llevar, Gash estaba admirando todo a su lado y nuevamente sintió un cosquilleo en su miembro.

-Gash…ayúdame… - Murmuró Kurumi entre gemidos.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan… - Murmuró mientras se ponía frente a ella y la obligaba a lamber su miembro erecto.

Las cosas siguieron así por unos momentos hasta que Zeon no resistió más y terminó eyaculando dentro de Kurumi, la pelinegra se estremeció por unos momentos pero no detuvo el movimiento de su lengua que trabajaba apoyando al estímulo del gemelo menor.

Zeon se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido con todo el esfuerzo, viendo como de la entrepierna de Kurumi comenzaba a gotear la mezcla de su venida con su sangre. Gash a los pocos momentos se estremeció y dejó salir su corrida de golpe y sin previo aviso, llenando el rostro de Kurumi por completo.

Gash también se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, mientras que la pelinegra se recostó boca abajo en el frío piso mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, su rostro estaba pegajoso y no podía abrir bien los ojos debido al líquido esparcido en su cara. Zeon comenzó a reírse a carcajadas que resonaron por toda la silenciosa sala de entrenamiento.

-¿De qué te burlas, idiota? – Dijo Kurumi algo molesta.

-Hay que tener este tipo de "prácticas" más seguido. – Dijo divertido mientras se vestía nuevamente.

-Ni en tus sueños, pervertido… - Murmuró mientras limpiaba su rostro con su vestido.

-Je, eso ya lo veremos. – Dijo Zeon entre risas mientras salía de la sala.

Kurumi entendió que pedirle a Zeon entrenar con ella y tomarla "enserio" no era buena idea…ese mocos tenía el poder para transformar un entrenamiento sencillo en una "práctica especial" en cuestión de segundos…y eso no volvería a permitirlo jamás.

 _¿O sí?_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí un one-shot que no pregunten cómo coños lo inventé porque ni yo misma sé de donde salió la idea... XDDDD Weno, espero que les haya gustado :v :v :v**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	34. Mi Amante Fantasma

**Nombre: "Mi Amante Fantasma"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Gash Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance, drama, suspenso, amistad, trágico.**

 **Descripción: Tú me encontraste y yo te encontré…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano (Alterno)**

 **Advertencias: Basado en el tema "Enamorado de un Fantasma" de SoRa Raper.**

* * *

 _"MI AMANTE FANTASMA"_

-Unu… - Murmuró un rubio de 8 años admirando a los niños disfrazados por la ventana. – Unu… -

-¿No irás, Gash-chan? – Dijo su madre con una voz dulce.

-Todos se divierten… - Murmuró Gash mirando por la ventana. - ¿Está bien que vaya? Tal vez los moleste… -

-No digas esas cosas Gash. – Dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gash. – Estoy segura que te divertirás tú también junto a ellos. –

-Unu…pero… - Murmuró, después volteó a ver a una chica pelinegra de piel pálida que estaba disfrazada de gato. - ¡¿Unu?! ¡Es ella! – Exclamó.

Gash tomó su canasta de calabaza y se puso su máscara mientras salía corriendo con mucha alegría de su casa, rápidamente llegó hacia la chica pelinegra y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Unu! ¡Te encontré! – Exclamó con alegría.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró la pelinegra inexpresivamente mientras se giraba para verlo, sus ojos eran dorados y tenía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de ellos.

-¡¿Te acuerdas de mí?! ¡Nos conocimos el año pasado en Halloween! – Exclamó mientras movía frenéticamente sus manos de la emoción.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Unu! ¿Puedes ir conmigo, Zeon-nii? – Dijo un Gash de 7 años a un peligris idéntico a él._

 _-No Gash, ya te lo dije. – Dijo Zeon sin despegar la vista de su libro. – Eso es algo muy infantil y no andaré por ahí rogando por dulces. –_

 _-Unu…que frío. – Murmuró regresando a la sala. – Bueno, iré a buscar a Tio-chan y a los demás. – Dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Gash salió a las calles con su canasta de calabaza y comenzó a recorrer las calles solo, logró encontrar a la pelirroja de nombre Tio junto a sus amigos Kanchome, Koruru, Patie, Reira, Hyde y Reycom. Quiso acercarse a ellos, pero los vio riendo con tanta felicidad que sintió un nudo en la garganta y decidió no acercarse._

 _Suspiró decaído y se volteó dispuesto a irse, pero observó a una chica pelinegra vestida de gatito negro sentada sola en una banqueta, notó su expresión triste y algo dentro de él lo impulsó a ir hacia ella. Gash se acercó por detrás y saltó al frente de golpe._

 _-¡Buu! – Exclamó inocentemente._

 _-¡Wahh! – Exclamó ella asustada volteándolo a ver y golpeándolo con su canasta vacía._

 _Gash soltó una risita y se sentó a su lado. – Unu… ¿Te asusté? –_

 _La pelinegra asintió. – Ajá. –_

 _-Mi nombre es Gash Bell. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Quién eres tú? –_

 _-Yo… - Murmuró mirándolo._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡Unu! ¡Soy Gash! – Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo. - ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Pasamos juntos Halloween el año pasado! –

-Gash… - Murmuró su madre mirándolo desde adentro.

La mujer rubia tomó una cámara y salió de la casa para encaminarse hacia Gash y a la pelinegra.

-Gash-chan, ¿puedo tomar una foto? – Dijo agachándose a su altura.

-¡Unu! ¡Tómala! – Dijo alegre mientras se ponía junto a la pelinegra y extendía sus manos.

El flash de la cámara les caló un poco en los ojos, la chica hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

-¡Iremos a pedir dulces! – Dijo Gash sonriente.

-No regreses tarde, Gash-chan. – Dijo su madre regresando a la casa.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó despidiéndola con la mano. - ¡Vamos, Kuru-chan! –

-Ya qué. – Dijo inexpresivamente.

Gash y Kurumi comenzaron a caminar por las calles juntos, el rubio estaba contento mientras ella seguía con su mirada inexpresiva, llegaron a una casa y gritaron "dulce o truco", la mujer que abrió la puerta rio con dulzura y depositó dos dulces en la canasta de Gash.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró viendo la puerta que acaban de cerrar. – No te preocupes, al rato te darán alguno. – Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarla.

Kurumi solo asintió y ambos volvieron a caminar por las calles juntos. Llegaron a varias puertas a gritar "dulce o truco", pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, Gash era el único que recibía dulces o halagos por su disfraz, era como si los demás no notaran a Kurumi.

-Unu, no lo entiendo… - Murmuró mirando los dulces en su canasta para después mirar la calabacita de Kurumi vacía.

-No importa. – Dijo inexpresivamente.

-¡Ven conmigo! – Exclamó Gash.

El rubio la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hacia una colina cercana donde se podía admirar la ciudad esa noche de Luna llena, se sentaron en el césped y admiraron el paisaje en silencio. Gash "discretamente" vació la mitad de sus dulces en la canasta de Kurumi y después le sonrió.

-Unu…aquella vez que te encontré también había Luna llena. – Dijo Gash sonriente mientras tomaba un dulce y se lo comía.

-¿A sí? – Dijo Kurumi.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó sonriente. - ¡Come tus dulces! –

Kurumi miró los dulces en su canasta y tomó uno al igual que Gash, ambos desenvolvieron el caramelo y se lo metieron a la boca, notaron que las envolturas tenían escritos.

-"Seamos amigos". – Dijo Gash leyendo su envoltura. - ¿Qué dice el tuyo? – Preguntó volteando a verla, Kurumi le enseñó su envoltura en silencio. – "Me encontraste." – Dijo leyéndola.

-Sí. – Dijo Kurumi mirando el papel y tomando otro caramelo.

Gash sacó un dulce de su canasta y se lo comió, después leyó la frase en su envoltura, esta vez decía: "te encontré.". El rubio soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Kurumi.

-Siempre seremos amigos. – Dijo Gash mirándola sonriente. – Porque yo te encontré y tú me encontraste. –

Kurumi soltó una ligera sonrisa. – Seamos amigos siempre. – Dijo.

Gash sonrió con gran emoción y la abrazó. - ¡UNU! – Exclamó alegre.

Pasaron unas horas y Gash decidió que era momento de ir a casa, ambos tomaron sus canastas y caminaron de regreso a la ciudad, ella lo acompañó a su casa pero, cuando llegaron, se quedaron confundidos de ver a sus padres junto a un doctor, los tres tenían una mirada preocupada.

-Un amigo imaginario. – Dijo el doctor.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó curioso acercándose a ellos.

-Gash… - Murmuró su madre.

El doctor se acercó a Gash y lo miró fijamente, el rubio miró unos documentos en las manos del hombre y se lo quitó mientras lo leía.

-¿Unu? ¿"Amigo imaginario"? – Dijo confundido leyéndolo. - ¿De qué están hablando? Kuru-chan existe… -

-Gash-chan… - Murmuró su madre agachándose a su altura algo preocupada. – Mira esto. – Dijo mostrándole la foto que había tomado horas antes.

Gash la miró confundido y algo asustado, ¿por qué en la foto solo estaba él? ¿Acaso Kurumi no había estado a su lado?

-Unu… Kuru-chan diles algo. – Dijo preocupado mirando a la pelinegra a su lado. - ¿Por qué no estás en la foto? No lo entiendo… -

-Gash… - Murmuró su padre preocupado.

-Gash-chan, ella no… - Dijo su madre.

-¡Unu! ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó asustado. - ¡Kuru-chan existe! ¡Ella está aquí! –

-Gash, escucha. – Dijo el doctor.

-¡No quiero! ¡Están mintiendo! – Exclamó Gash tomando a Kurumi de la mano y saliendo corriendo junto a ella.

-¡Gash-chan, espera…! – Exclamó su madre angustiada. - ¡Gash-chan! –

Ambos niños corrieron hasta la colina y se sentaron en el césped, Gash estaba a un lado de Kurumi abrazando sus rodillas con confusión.

-Unu…no lo entiendo. – Murmuró. – Dime Kuru-chan, ¿eres real? – Kurumi solamente lo miró fijamente, no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió de su lugar, Gash se acercó a ella y comenzó a tocarle su mejilla. – Puedo tocarte, puedo oírte y puedo verte… ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó con angustia regresando a su posición anterior. – Unu… Si no eres real, ¿por qué mis sentimientos lo son? – Murmuró decaído.

Kurumi se puso de pie en silencio y caminó alejándose de él, llegando a una cerca que rodeaba al bosque de la ciudad, la pelinegra abrió un pedazo de la cerca de alambre que estaba cortado y entró.

-¿Unu? ¿Kuru-chan? – Murmuró Gash volteando a verla y notando el letrero en la valla que decía "PELIGRO". – Este lugar es peligroso…no entres en el bosque. –

-Gash. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Kuru-chan! – Exclamó acercándose a la cerca. - ¡Kuru-chan vuelve! ¡No te vayas, regresa! –

El pequeño comenzó a perderla de vista y, asustado, tomó valor y entró por el mismo agujero y comenzó a seguirla con desesperación sin percatarse del letrero en el suelo que decía "Cuidado con las trampas"…

Gash corría detrás de ella, no quería dejarla ir, estaba al borde de las lágrimas…podía vislumbrarla entre los árboles, la penumbra y su visión borrosa, pero cada vez le faltaba más el aire, durante su persecución pisó una trampa que logró esquivar gracias a la velocidad con la que corría.

-¡Unu, Kuru-chan! – Exclamó mientras continuaba corriendo, pisó otra trampa y se asustó, logró esquivarla nuevamente a duras penas. - ¡Es peligroso, Kuru-chan! ¡Vuelve! –

Perdió de vista la sombra de la chica y se preocupó más, aumentó la velocidad con la que corría, bajó por una pequeña colina y logró llegar al claro del bosque donde solo había un árbol grande en el centro, ahí se encontraba Kurumi sentada bajo el árbol.

-¡Kuru-chan! – Exclamó feliz mientras corría hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado. – Estoy feliz. –

-Toma. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un dulce.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo tomando el dulce y metiéndolo a su boca.

Kurumi lo miraba con una sonrisa y se comió su último dulce, ambos se quedaron en silencio, se sentían a gusto, estaban felices y no sentían soledad alguna…

Gash miraba el paisaje iluminado débilmente con la luz de la Luna llena y después miró a Kurumi, ella se encontraba mirando la envoltura en su mano que decía "Me encontraste".

El rubio sacó su envoltura que decía "te encontré". -Unu, Kuru-chan. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa volteándola a ver. – Te encontré. –

Kurumi sonrió sin dejar de ver su nota. – Sí, me encontraste. – Afirmó.

Gash se recargó en el hombro de Kurumi y al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido…unas horas después comenzaron a oírse algunos gritos llamándolo que se hacían más claros conforme las personas se acercaban.

-¡Gash! ¡Gash! – Exclamaba Zeon con desesperación.

-¡Gash-chan! – Exclamó su madre con voz preocupada. - ¡Responde, Gash-chan! –

-¡Gash! – Fue la voz de una mujer desconocida. - ¡Gash! ¡Gash! –

-¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó el guardia que apuntó al niño dormido plácidamente recargado en el árbol con su linterna.

-¡Gash! – Exclamó su madre.

Todos se acercaron a toda prisa y se quedaron petrificados al ver a Gash durmiendo plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna junto al cadáver putrefacto de una chica pelinegra que vestía un traje de gato negro desgarrado y una trampa para oso enganchada en su pierna derecha, en sus manos había una envoltura de caramelo vieja que decía "me encontraste".

-Esa niña… - La mujer sacó una libreta donde tenía la foto de Gash y sus datos y con una nota que decía "ENCONTRADO", ojeó las páginas de su cuaderno hasta llegar a uno donde estaba la foto de Kurumi con sus datos y una nota que decía "DESAPARECIDA". – Kurumi Allen… - Murmuró mirando a Kurumi.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash entre sueños juntándose más a Kurumi con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Te quiero… - Dijo inconscientemente.

-Gash… - Murmuró su madre comenzando a llorar.

 _GASH BELL_

 _Edad: 8 años_

 _Desaparición: 31 de Octubre de 2002_

 _Lugar de desaparición: Ciudad de Mochinoki, Japón_

 _Características: Rubio, de baja estatura, ojos naranjas, piel morena clara, una línea curva debajo de cada ojo, alegre, energético, disfrazado con un manto negro y una máscara blanca._

 _¡ENCONTRADO!_

 _KURUMI ALLEN_

 _Edad: 7 años_

 _Desaparición: 31 de Octubre de 2001_

 _Lugar de desaparición: Ciudad de Mochinoki, Japón_

 _Características: Pelinegra, de baja estatura, ojos dorados, piel blanca, tímida, reservada, disfrazada con un traje de gato negro._

 _¡ENCONTRADA!_

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash mirando la fotografía donde debería estar con Kurumi. – Te encontré…Kuru-chan. – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Había pasado un año, Halloween había llegado nuevamente y Gash estaba usando su mismo disfraz, mirando por la misma ventana, con la misma soledad del año anterior, buscando con la misma insistencia.

Admiró a Kurumi sentada en la colina donde habían estado el año anterior, la miró despedirse y regresar al bosque, Gash solo sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos…

-Adiós, Kuru-chan... - Murmuró entre sollozos.

 _Al final…había encontrado a su amante fantasma por última vez._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Este fue un pequeño one-shot KuruGa inspirado en un tema cantado por SoRa Raper, me gustan muchos de sus temas y "Enamorado de un Fantasma" me llegó al corazón, así que escribí esto mientras la escuchaba, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	35. Carta de Amor

**Nombre: "Carta de Amor"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell, Kurumi Allen y Tio Bernkastel**

 **Género: Pseudo-romance, pseudo-humor y amistad.**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha recibido una carta de amor anónima, pero la letra solo puede pertenecer a dos chicas: Tio o Kurumi, ¿Quién escribió la carta?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Cursilerías al 100%, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 _"CARTA DE AMOR"_

-Príncipe Zeon. – Dijo Yumín tocando a la puerta del peligris. – Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó desde adentro sin preocuparse por ir a abrir.

-Tiene correo dirigido a usted. – Respondió mientras sacaba unas cartas de su morral.

-Mételas por debajo de la puerta. – Dijo con tranquilidad.

-De-De acuerdo… - Dijo introduciendo las 6 cartas por la pequeña abertura por debajo de la puerta. – Listo, con su permiso me retiro. – Dijo dándosela vuelta y regresando a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno.

-Que aburrido es el Castillo. – Murmuró Zeon mirando su libro.

Era un Viernes por la mañana, Gash había asistido a una junta en Asgard junto a su padre y durarían allá dos semanas, Kurumi había ido a visitar a Hyde a Fuuga por 3 días y, finalmente, su madre Lia estaba visitando a su mejor amiga Tiane Bernkastel, la madre de Tio, a Saika, así que estaría solo en el Castillo por varios días.

Yumín había quedado a cargo de atender a Zeon, pero él simplemente ya no estaba interesado en molestarla, lo había hecho por vario tiempo que terminó aburriéndose de las mismas reacciones de la Mamodo. Muumu había ido a visitar la tumba de su hermana junto a Nana, la madre de Yumín y de él.

Zeon suspiró fastidiado y se levantó de su cama, caminó hacia la puerta y tomó las 6 cartas en su mano: la primera era de Gash, pidiéndole que cuidara todo por él, informándole la situación y rogándole para que no zakereara a nadie en su ausencia. La segunda pertenecía a su madre, quien le informaba que regresaría pasados dos días ya que iría a un viaje junto a Tiane. La tercera era de Surei, el General de Fuuga, avisándole que dentro de una semana sería una junta de los 5 generales y debía asistir. La cuarta fue de Koruru, agradeciéndole por haberla salvado de Fein días atrás e informándole que dentro de unos días iría a visitarlo con un regalo. La quinta pertenecía a Hyde, diciéndole que Kurumi había enfermado pero que ya se encontraba mejor y que quizás regresaría antes de lo planeado.

Zeon bufó ante las cinco cartas ya que era información que simplemente no le interesaba, miró la sexta carta y se percató de que no tenía remitente, pero decía con letras muy elegantes ZEON BELL. El sobre era de color rojo y tenía un estampado de Saika, se extrañó de eso, pero también se emocionó un poco, por lo que retiró el sello y a abrió para leerla:

 _Querido Zeon Bell, esto es un presente de quien más te ama…_

-Espera, ¿qué? – Dijo para sí mismo al leer la primera línea.

 _Han pasado algunos años desde que nos conocimos, recuerdo que nuestro encuentro fue durante una batalla que no deseabas perder…he estado observándote desde entonces y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Al comienzo solo era indiferente ante ti, pero poco a poco comenzamos a volvernos amigos y terminé teniendo un sentimiento profundo hacia ti…_

 _Un sentimiento de amor._

-A ver un momento, ¿Que qué? – Dijo levantando una ceja sacado de onda.

 _Pero ¿sabes? Me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo en persona, es por eso que preferí escribirte esta carta…te obsequio este brazalete como muestra de mis sentimientos por ti, acéptalo por favor._

 _No quiero nada a cambio, solamente quiero que me quieras._

-Tsk, lo que faltaba, una acosadora. – Dijo rodando los ojos mientras aventaba la carta a su cama.

Miró fijamente el sobre y sacó dicho brazalete mencionado, el cual era de plata y tenía adornos de cristales color azul grisáceo, en el centro era adornado por el símbolo del rayo. Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y tomó dicho objeto para admirarlo.

-¿Y quién rayos será? – Dijo fastidiado. – Quiere que la quiera pero no me dice su nombre en primer lugar, tsk, mocosa idiota. – Murmuró rodando los ojos nuevamente.

Zeon guardó la carta dentro del sobre y lo guardó en un cajón de su cómoda restándole importancia, miró nuevamente el brazalete por unos momentos para después arrinconarlo en el mismo cajón.

-Como si YO fuera a usar eso. – Murmuró colocándose una chaqueta desmangada negra sobre su playera blanca, colocándose un par de tenis blancos con negro, peinado su cabello y saliendo de la habitación sin darle importancia a las cartas recibidas.

-Tsk, que fastidioso es ir a la escuela solo. – Murmuró tomando su mochila y teletransportándose al comedor para desayunar antes de irse a la escuela.

* * *

-¡Ya volví! – Exclamó Kurumi entrando en el castillo.

-Bienvenida, Kurumi. – Dijo Yumín recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Yu-chan. – Agradeció abrazándola. – Y bien, cuéntame, ¿cuántos Zakerugas recibiste? –

-Ni-Ninguno… - Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Tanto dudas de mis palabras? – Preguntó Zeon recargado en el barandal de las escaleras viéndola cruzando de brazos.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi mirándolo. - ¡Hola, ya volví! –

-No me cambies de tema, mocosa. – Murmuró irritado.

-Yo me retiro, tengo que ayudar a Muumu con sus estudios. – Dijo Yumín haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia su habitación.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Kurumi sonriéndole. – ¡Ah, es cierto! ¿Tenemos tarea, Zeon? – Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Sí, unos ejercicios de teoría sobre las clases de hechizos. – Respondió mirándola.

-Ya veo, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacerlos? – Dijo con una mirada dulce.

-Tsk, que molesta. – Murmuró dándose la vuelta. – Camina. –

-¡Gracias, Zeon-chan! – Exclamó abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡No me agregues el "-chan", maldición! – Replicó molesto.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Dijo con una risita mientras lo soltaba.

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de Kurumi por su cuaderno y su lápiz, después fueron a la de Zeon para que dicho Mamodo sacara sus apuntes y le explicara cada uno de los ejercicios. Su mirada mostraba aburrimiento total, pero de repente la carta que había recibido apareció en su mente, suspiró fastidiado por pensar en ello y dirigió su mirada al cuaderno de la silenciosa Kurumi, dándose cuenta de algo…

- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué la letra de Kurumi es idéntica a la de la carta?!" –_ Pensó sorprendido al notar la similitud de ambas letras. – _"¿Acaso la carta la escribió ella…?" –_ Pensó por unos momentos en lo dicho en la carta…la chica anónima había mencionado conocerlo de años atrás, después de una batalla que él no deseaba perder. – _"La primera vez que vi a Kurumi…fue cuando peleaba contra Dark aquella ocasión y estuve a punto de golpearla con un Zakeruga…" –_

Al notar que lo contado en aquella nota era muy similar a su situación con Kurumi y la letra de ambas chicas era idéntica, se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos momentos. _"¿Pero no le gustaba Gash?"_ Pensó al recordar cada acercamiento de la pelinegra con su hermano gemelo… _"No creo que sea ella…"_ Afirmó mentalmente después de acordarse de algunas cosas.

-¡Ya terminé! ¡Muchas gracias Zeon, eres el mejor! – Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¡Por eso te quiero! –

-¡Oye, no seas empalagosa! – Exclamó zafándose del agarre. – _"No puede ser ella… ¿O sí?" –_

* * *

-¡Por favor Kurumi, tienes que ayudarme! – Exclamó Tio con sus ojos llorosos mientras apretaba con fuerza su libreta. - ¡No me dejes morir sola! –

-Lo siento Tio…pero tengo que irme con Gash. – Dijo Kurumi sintiéndose culpable.

-¡No puedes dejarme en estas circunstancias! – Exclamó nuevamente desesperada.

-Lo siento, de verdad…pero como su guardaespaldas tengo que ir. – Dijo nerviosa.

-Unu…y si Kurumi-chan no va conmigo, Surei-san me matará… - Murmuró Gash nervioso.

-¡¿Y quién me ayudará entonces?! – Exclamó Tio.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Zeon puede ayudarte! – Dijo Kurumi.

-Oye ¿qué? – Dijo descruzando sus brazos el peligris. – No me metas en esto. –

-Por favor Zeon, ayúdala. – Dijo Gash mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó irritado. – No soy su tutor, que se las arregle sola. –

-Jo…que grosero. – Murmuró Tio mirándolo de reojo.

-Tenemos que irnos Gash. – Dijo Kurumi mirando al rubio, Gash asintió y luego miró a Zeon. – Por favor Zeon, hazlo por mí, ¿puedes? ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes? –

-No Kurumi. – Dijo mirándola, pero ella inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una dulce. – No, no hagas esas caras. – Kurumi lo miró con sus ojos brillosos, haciéndolo retroceder un paso. – Te dije que no, entiende. – La chica caminó dos pasos cerca de él, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente. – Ya basta, dije que no. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró con una voz dulce. – Por favor… -

-Maldición, te dije que no hicieras esas malditas caras. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Te dije que no, joder. –

-Zeon… - Volvió a llamarlo con sutileza.

-No, no, no. – Repitió consecutivamente.

-Por mí… - Dijo nuevamente. – Por favor. –

-¡ARG, MALDICION KURUMI…! – Exclamó frustrado mientras golpeaba la pared. - ¡Bien, ya, tú ganas! ¡Ya cállate maldita sea! –

-¡Gracias, Zeon! – Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¡Te recompensaré cuando regrese! – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No hagas esas cosas! – Exclamó desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡Vámonos, Gash! – Exclamó tomándole la mano al rubio.

-¡Unu! ¡Nos vemos Tio, Zeon! – Se despidió Gash comenzando a correr junto a Kurumi.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon por lo bajo. – Ya camina, mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido me libro de ti. –

-Jo…que gruñón. – Murmuró Tio siguiéndolo.

Caminaron a una banca cercana para sentarse, después Zeon comenzó a explicarle con poca paciencia y mucha irritación cada uno de los problemas que a Tio se le presentaban.

-¡Ya entiendo! – Exclamó Tio sacando un lápiz y comenzando a resolver los problemas.

-Tsk, sí que eres lenta. – Murmuró rodando los ojos Zeon.

Zeon comenzó a revisar los corredores con la mirada buscando algo en qué entretenerse, pero por alguna razón nuevamente apareció la carta de amor anónima en su mente, miró por unos momentos la libreta de Tio y se exaltó un poco.

- _"¡¿Tiene la misma letra de Kurumi?!" –_ Pensó al ver el tipo de escritura de Tio. – _"¡¿Por qué se parecen?! Espera… ¿Acaso ella…?" –_

Zeon se quedó pensativo por unos momentos…a decir verdad, su historial con Tio encajaba también con la descripción. Ellos se habían conocido durante la batalla dentro de Faudo, donde él deseaba derrotar a Gash y al Baou a toda costa, ya habían pasado varios años desde aquello y admitía que la pelirroja era indiferente, pero que últimamente hablaba con él y se le acercaba más de lo acostumbrado. _"Ella también pertenece a Saika",_ fue el pensamiento de Zeon al darse cuenta de todo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Zeon! – Exclamó Tio poniéndose de pie mientras abrazaba su libreta. – No eres tan malo después de todo. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno, debo ir a clase de levitación, ¡nos vemos! – Dijo despidiéndolo con la mano para después salir corriendo a su aula.

-Tsk, mocosa. – Murmuró poniéndose de pie. – _"Kurumi y Tio…ambas escriben igual, nuestras situaciones son parecidas y las dos pertenecen a Saika…" –_ Pensó para sí mismo dirigiendo su mirada al aula vecina, donde estaba la pelirroja en clases. – _"¿Quién escribió la carta?" –_

* * *

Había pasado una semana, Zeon se encontraba investigando quién de las dos chicas había escrito la carta de amor de aquella vez. Comenzó con cosas simples como observar los comportamientos de ambas chicas hasta pasar a cosas complicadas como revisar sus memorias después de dormirlas con alguna sustancia aprendida en clase de pociones, lamentablemente no había conseguido encontrar a la autora todavía.

-Bah, ni que quisiera andar con alguna de ellas. – Murmuró mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoro? –

-Príncipe Zeon. – Yumín tocó a la puerta de la habitación. – Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Tiene correspondencia. – Dijo entregándole una carta.

-¿Qué? – Zeon tomó la carta y notó que el sobre pertenecía a Makoku. – Gracias. – Dijo cerrado la puerta.

-No-No es nada... ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó al darse cuenta de algo. - ¡¿A-Acaba de…de darme…las-las gracias…?! – Tartamudeó atónita. - ¿Estará enfermo…? –

-Te escuché, mocosa. – Dijo desde adentro.

-¡C-Con su permiso! – Exclamó nerviosa yéndose del lugar.

-Tsk, mocosa tonta. – Murmuró mirando de reojo la puerta mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos de Yumín alejándose.

Zeon se sentó en su cama y giró la carta, notando que nuevamente las letras elegantes con su nombre estaban en la parte delantera, se emocionó un poco y abrió el sobre para sacar la nota y comenzar a leerla:

 _Mi amado Príncipe Zeon, esto es de parte de quien más te ama…_

 _Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero el saber que probablemente no sientas lo mismo que yo me aterra y me obliga a callar de nuevo cuando consigo el valor de demostrarte mis sentimientos._

 _Pero nunca olvidaré tu bondad y tu amabilidad, ese lado bueno que tienes y pocos conocen que he tenido el honor de ver…_

 _No pido nada, solo quiero que me ames._

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Murmuró arrugando la carta. – Estúpidas niñas…estúpido amor…estúpida carta…y estúpido Gash. – Dijo desviando su mirada a la izquierda.

El chico se puso de pie e inmediatamente salió en busca de Kurumi, no le fue difícil encontrarla, simplemente tuvo que bajar al Jardín de los Rosales, donde la chica se encontraba regando sus flores mientras tarareaba.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó llegando con ella.

-¿Sí? – Respondió confundida.

Zeon tomó a Kurumi de las muñecas y la aventó contra la pared más cercana, acorralándola sin poder escapar, la chica se confundió ante esto mientras que el peligris solo la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon? – Preguntó confundida.

-A la mierda todo, seré directo. – Dijo con firmeza. - ¿Yo te gusto? –

-¡¿Qu-…?! – Exclamó cortadamente mientras se sonrojaba intensamente. - ¿A-A qué viene eso…? – Tartamudeó tratando de controlarse.

-Solo responde, ¿yo te gusto? – Repitió su pregunta.

-Bu-Bueno…yo… - Volvió a tartamudear nerviosa.

-Sí no respondes te haré hablar con un Zakeruga. – Advirtió irritado.

-¡Ya! ¡E-Está bien! – Exclamó cerrando los ojos. - ¡Sí, me gustas! –

-¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó victorioso. – Espera ¿qué? –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró mirándolo confundida.

-¿Dijiste que sí? – Preguntó soltándola, Kurumi asintió. – Kuru-… ¡¿Se puede saber desde cuándo?! – Exclamó furioso.

-¡Desde siempre, idiota! – Exclamó sonrojada. – Siempre…desde que nos conocemos… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Kurumi… - Dijo mirándola fijamente, después la tomó de la cintura y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. – Tú también siempre me has gustado.

-Zeon… - Murmuró sonrojada mientras lo miraba.

Kurumi lo tomó de los hombros y ambos acortaron la distancia, uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso, se sumieron tanto en su momento romántico que ninguno de los dos detectó la presencia de cierta Mamodo que estaba cerca del lugar.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! – Exclamó Patie volviendo a ocultarse detrás de la pared del Castillo. - ¡Al fin saqué a esa mocosa del camino! – Dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía con maldad. – Ahora solo tengo que deshacerme de esa pelirroja y Gash-chan será mío. – Sus ojos se volvieron unos corazones cuando nombró al Rey Mamodo, inmediatamente comenzó a abrazarse a sí misma frenéticamente mientras se sonrojaba y se reía. - ¡Ah…! Gash-chan, espera un poco más, tú preciosa Patie-chan pronto sacará a los estorbos, ¡al fin podremos estar junto! ¡Mi amado Gash-chan! –

-¡Ah chu~! – Gash estornudo, limpió su nariz con su dedo índice mientras paraba su escritura unos momentos. – Unu… - Murmuró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo mientras temblaba un poco. – Tengo un mal presentimiento, unu… - Dijo mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados. - ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? – Se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras continuaba llenando los documentos en su oficina.

Al final la carta fue falsa… _pero sus sentimientos no._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **FINALMENTE ACABE ESTE ONE-SHOT! Tenía SEMANAS guardado incompleto en mi lap T.T no tenía inspiración para acabarlo por culpa de estar escribiendo mi Special One-shot de mi fanfic Shooting Star Precure! XDDD y la escuela tampoco cooperaba mucho ;_; ¡AL FIN ACTUALIZO CON ESTO! Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a Techna Lux y a Hasumin-chan por leer mis fics y seguirlos *-* las invito a leer algunos otros de mis proyectos inconclusos que están en mi cuenta (?**

 **Trataré de actualizar pronto Nobleza :3 ¡espérenlo!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	36. ¡UNU!

**Nombre: "¡Unu!"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell (¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera Gash? ¡Pues no! ÒwÓ)**

 **Género: Humor, Comedia.**

 **Descripción: "Sí 'unu' es una expresión de la realeza, ¿por qué Zeon no la usa?" Fue la pregunta que dio inicio a un inolvidable momento…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: One-shot bizarro, lo advertí, no me responsabilizo por traumas.**

* * *

 _"¡UNU!"_

-Qué día tan aburrido… - Murmuró Zeon fastidiado.

-Por primer vez lo apoyo. – Dijo Kiyomaro aburrido.

Era una mañana tranquila de miércoles en el hogar Takamine, Zeon, Gash y Kurumi habían venido a pasar todo el día con sus guardianes ya que A-Su se los había dado como su día libre por sus buenos trabajos realizados.

Martel y Hana habían salido de compras para la comida, dejando a Dufaux y Kiyomaro a cargo de los tres niños Mamodo. Ahora todos se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro: Dufaux estaba sentado sobre el escritorio mientras resolvía los crucigramas del periódico, Kiyomaro estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo aburrido, Zeon estaba sentado al lado de Takamine leyendo un libro de historias medievales, Kurumi estaba recargada en el peligris mirando el libro que el chico leía pero simplemente le aburría, finalmente Gash estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la televisión entusiasmado ya que estaban pasando la nueva película de Kamakiri Joe, de todos eran el único entretenido.

-Vaya forma de gastar mi día libre, - Dijo Zeon cerrando el libro y tirándolo al piso.

-Mo…aún no acababa de leer la última página. – Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Qué? Creí que estabas dormida. – Dijo algo sorprendido.

-No, estaba despierta. – Afirmó mirándolo.

-Cuando dijiste que estabas muerta en vida no creí que fuera tan literal. – Dijo con burla.

-Cállate. – Replicó molesta.

En ese momento el estómago de Zeon gruñó, la habitación era lo suficientemente silenciosa para que todos lo oyeran.

-Maldición, tengo hambre. – Murmuró desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado mientras ponía la mano sobre su estómago.

-Ya veo…tienes hambre. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo. – Yo también… -

-Ahora que lo mencionan… - Agregó Kiyomaro mientras su estómago crujía y él lo comenzaba a sobar. – Yo también estoy hambriento. –

-Unu…yo también tengo mucha hambre… - Dijo Gash apretando su estómago.

-Ya veo…Oh, bueno. – Dijo Kurumi poniéndose de pie. – Veré si puedo hacer algo de comer con lo que hay. –

-No experimentes con la comida otra vez… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola de reojo. – Y si lo haces, al menos trata de que sea comestible. –

-Bruto. – Dijo mirándolo para sacarle la lengua y después irse a la cocina.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash mirándola irse.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio cuando Kurumi salió, Gash apagó la televisión ahora que la película había acabado y se volteó hacia los demás.

-Unu…Kurumi-chan se fue. – Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Ahora que lo pienso… - Interrumpió Kiyomaro pensativo. – Sí "unu" es una palabra de la realeza, ¿por qué Zeon no la usa? –

-¿Ah? – Dijo confundido por la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó Zeon cruzando de brazos.

-Bueno, tú dijiste que "unu" era una expresión de la realeza que Gash comenzó a usar a los 3 años. – Explicó Kiyomaro volteando a ver al peliplateado. – Pero tú nunca la has dicho y se supone que has vivido como Príncipe toda tu vida ¿no? –

-Tsk. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Kiyomaro sonrió divertido ante la reacción del Mamodo. - ¿Qué sucede, Zeon? ¿No responderás? –

-No tengo que explicarte nada, humano. – Dijo sin voltearlo a ver,

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que eres el respetado "Emperador del Rayo"? – Preguntó con burla. - ¿Entonces por qué no usas expresiones de la realeza, "Príncipe Zeon"? –

-No voy a usar esas expresiones… - Murmuró entre dientes, pero Kiyomaro lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó divertido.

Zeon miró de reojo a Gash, quien lo veía fijamente. – Tsk. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Maldita sea… -

-¿Unu? – Dijo Gash ladeando un poco la cabeza. – Es cierto, ¿por qué, Zeon? –

-Vamos Zeon, respóndele a tu hermano. – Dijo con victoria Kiyomaro.

Zeon desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles. – Porque es vergonzoso… - Respondió.

-¿Vergonzoso? – Preguntó Gash con inocencia.

-Sí, vergonzoso. – Replicó entre dientes algo frustrado. - ¿Feliz? –

-¿Por qué te es vergonzoso? – Preguntó nuevamente el rubio con inocencia.

-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, Gash. – Amenazó Zeon.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró retrocediendo rápidamente mientras temblaba del miedo.

-Logré cocinar unos platillos ligeros. – Dijo Kurumi entrando a la habitación. - ¿Vamos a comer? –

-Tsk, lo que sea. – Murmuró Zeon poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto, empujando a la pelinegra al pasar.

-Ay, ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo, pero el peligris simplemente la ignoró. - ¿Qué le sucede a Zeon? – Preguntó Kurumi mirando a los demás.

-Kiyomaro y Gash lo hicieron enfadar. – Respondió Dufaux calmado.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestionó.

-Le pregunté por qué él no decía "unu" como Gash si se supone que es de la realeza. – Explicó Kiyomaro viéndola. – Y simplemente se enfadó. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo entendiendo la situación. – A Zeon le da vergüenza usar esa expresión, dice que no va con su imagen. –

-Unu…pero si es el Príncipe ¿no debería usarla? – Preguntó Gash.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero simplemente él no ve esa expresión como algo necesario para mantener su título. – Explicó Kurumi. – Aunque, si soy sincera, siempre he sentido la curiosidad de escucharlo decir "unu", creo que sería lindo. – Dijo desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

Zeon estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación, suspiró ligeramente mientras desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-Lindo ¿eh…? – Murmuró soltando otro suspiro resignado. – Kurumi es una idiota… - Dijo para sí mismo mientras bajaba a la cocina.

-Bueno, vamos. – Dijo Kurumi sonriéndoles a los demás.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash poniéndose de pie con un salto.

-Vamos, Dufaux. – Siguió Kiyomaro levantándose.

-Claro. – Afirmó el rubio levantándose de donde estaba.

Los cuatro bajaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa, Zeon ya estaba ahí, por lo que Gash se sentó a su lado mientras que Dufaux y Kiyomaro lo hicieron en frente de los mamodos, Kurumi regresó a la cocina para terminar de hacer la comida.

-Solo necesito terminar de hacer esto, esperen un poco. – Dijo desde la cocina.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió Kiyomaro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Dijo continuando lo que hacía.

-Unu…Zeon ¿te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Gash mirando con un poco de temor a su hermano.

Zeon no respondió, se había mantenido en silencio con la mirada baja mientras se mordía el labio inferior, los otros tres se miraron entre sí y volvieron a ver al peligris.

-Maldición… - Dijo Zeon levantando la mirada un poco irritado, Kiyomaro y Gash rápidamente desviaron la mirada asustados a otro lado mientras que Dufaux simplemente sonrió divertido. – Voy a la cocina. –

El peligris se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina, Kurumi estaba tarareando mientras terminaba de cocinar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon? Preguntó amablemente sin mirarlo.

Zeon se quedó con la mirada medio agachada, estaba sonrojado y apretaba su manto con sus puños mientras lo arrugaba nervioso, Kurumi se confundió al ver dichas acciones del peligris, por lo que alejó la cacerola de la estufa para verlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Zeon? – Preguntó un poco preocupada. - ¿Te sientes bien? –

Zeon no respondió, estaba temblando ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Zeon? – Repitió más angustiada que antes. - ¿Qué tienes? –

-U…u…u… - Murmuró mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-¿Hm? – Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-U…u... – Murmuró nuevamente, maldijo por lo bajo y respiró hondo, su sonrojo aumentó mientras la miraba de reojo sin levantar su rostro agachado. – Unu… -

-¿Eh? – Dijo confundida. - ¿Qué…? –

-Unu… - Repitió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida. - ¿Dijiste "unu"? – Cuestionó sin creerlo.

Zeon agachó la mirada y apretó los puños. – U-Unu… - Asintió.

Kurumi sonrió emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. - ¡Qué lindo! ¡Sabía que te quedaría a la perfección! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Eres muy muy muy muy tierno! –

Zeon, quien estaba aguantando la vergüenza y las ganas de electrocutar a Kurumi para después borrarle la memoria se sonrojó instantáneamente (y más de lo que ya estaba). ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Él no era esa clase de persona, pero haber escuchado la opinión de la pelinegra momentos antes lo hizo tragarse todo su orgullo para pronunciar una pequeña expresión.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. – No vayas por ahí diciendo que soy "lindo" o "tierno"… -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó un poco más tranquila.

-Porque si lo haces…ahora si te borraré la memoria. – Afirmó sin mirarla.

-Mo…no seas vergonzoso, Zeon. – Dijo abrazándolo de la cintura por atrás. – Eres un chico muy lindo y tierno, si no fueras tan sádico te amarían casi tanto como a Gash. –

El sonrojo de Zeon se intensificó a más no poder, al final ya no soportó más y aventó a Kurumi mientras le apuntaba con sus manos.

 _-¡Zakeruga! ¡Zakeruga! ¡Zakeruga! –_ Dijo Dufaux con el libro abierto en sus manos.

 _-_ ¡DEJA DE LANZAR HECHIZOS, DUFAUX! – Gritó Kurumi profundamente molesta mientras corría de los zakerugazos de Zeon.

-¿Por qué? Fue tu culpa. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras continuaba recitando los hechizos hasta que uno le dio en el rostro. - ¿Ah? – Murmuró abriendo los ojos para mirar que Zeon estaba frente a él apuntándole con su mano, su rostro seguía sonrojado y tenía una mirada de irritación.

-¿Tú…lo oíste, maldito? – Preguntó frustrado ante la idea.

-… - Dufaux lo miró fijamente. – Puede ser. –

-… - Zeon sintió como un aura negra lo rodeaba mientras sus ojos tenían fuego. - ¡TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR! – Exclamó mientras saltaba encima de Dufaux dispuesto a matarlo y descuartizarlo.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon, detente! – Exclamó Gash tratando de separarlo de Dufaux. - ¡No lo mates! –

-¡Por mí que lo mate! – Exclamó Kurumi furiosa mientras se sobaba las zonas heridas. - ¡Si Zeon no lo mata, lo mato yo! –

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Kiyomaro en reproche mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se lo merece! – Replicó la pelinegra.

-¡Kurumi! – Repitió Kiyomaro.

-¡Mo~! – Bufó mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

-¡Ya volvimos! – Exclamó Hana entrando junto a Martel con las compras.

-¿Q-Qué sucede aquí…? – Preguntó Martel confundida mientras los miraba.

-¡FUE SU CULPA! – Exclamaron todos irritados a coro apuntándose unos a otros.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró Martel con una gota en la cabeza. – No vuelvo a dejarlos solos… -

Esa misma noche… _Zeon borró las memorias de Kurumi y Dufaux._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente acabé este one-shot después de varios días XDDD la verdad siempre me pregunté esto, y bueno...tenía que escribirlo (? espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews *-***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	37. Bokura UVE

**Nombre: "Bokura UVE"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Comedia, suspenso.**

 **Descripción: Zeon y Kurumi son los mejores detectives de "UVE", y ahora enfrentarán su mayor caso de descubrir quién fue el violador de Gash Bell, el hermano menor de Zeon.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo (Alterno)**

 **Advertencias: One-shot bizarro nacido de mi trauma después de ver 6 temporadas de la Ley y el Orden: UVE (Unidad de Víctimas Especiales) seguidas.**

* * *

 _"BOKURA UVE"_

-Tsk, que día tan aburrido… - Murmuró un peligris de piel pálida, ojos violetas grandes y de aparentes 14 años.

-Vamos Zeon, pronto llegará algo. – Dijo animándolo una chica pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos dorados. – Nosotros siempre tenemos trabajo, además ¿no eras tú quien quería un descanso? –

-Tsk, ya me aburrí de descansar. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Solo han pasado 6 horas desde nuestro último caso… - Murmuró la pelinegra con una gota en la cabeza.

-Tsk. – Bufó sin mirarla.

-¡Zeon, Kurumi! – Exclamó un joven pelinegro de 22 años aparentes con ojos marrones y piel morena clara.

-¿Uh? El capitán Kiyomaro nos llama. – Dijo Kurumi moviendo ligeramente el hombro de Zeon. – Vamos. –

-Tsk, lo que faltaba. – Se quejó rodando los ojos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la oficina donde el pelinegro los esperaba, cuando los dos mamodos entraron Kiyomaro cerró la puerta y regresó a su escritorio.

-¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Los llamé porque tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes. – Dijo mirándolos desde su asiento. – Especialmente con Zeon. – Dijo mirando al susodicho.

-Oye, si es por el tipo que zakerugee me defenderé diciendo que él empezó al no querer hablar. – Se excusó rápidamente el peligris.

-No, no es por eso. – Dijo negando con la cabeza, pero se detuvo al procesar sus palabras. – Espera ¿a quién zakerugueaste? –

Zeon lo miró y desvió la mirada. - ¡Solo di rápido el por qué estamos aquí! –

-Tch, bien, pero luego arreglaremos eso. – Dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice, Zeon bufó y cruzó los brazos. –Bueno, los llamé porque tenemos un caso especial que deben resolver. –

-¿Especial? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

-Tsk, aquí todos los casos son especiales. – Dijo Zeon con obvies. – Por eso nos llamamos "unidad de víctimas especiales", baboso. – Lo último lo murmuró con irritación, pero Kiyomaro lo escuchó.

-Hablaré con el superior para que baje tu salario. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirándolo.

-¡Mira, tú…! – Amenazó Zeon.

-¡YA CALLENSE! – Exclamó Kurumi frustrada. – Zeon guarda silencio. –

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no-…! – Quiso replicar.

-¡Qué te calles! – Ordenó Kurumi mirándolo.

-Tsk, lo que faltaba… - Murmuró cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, pero la obedeció.

-Ahora si dinos qué tipo de caso es. – Dijo Kurumi mirando a Kiyomaro.

-Ah, cierto. – Dijo aclarando su garganta y mirándolos con seriedad. – Tio acaba de recibir una llamada de una víctima que jura haber sido violada. –

-¿Qué? ¿Una violación? – Preguntó Kurumi sorprendida.

-¿Tenemos pistas del agresor? – Dijo Zeon mirándolo más calmado.

-Aún no, deberán hablar con la víctima para ver que consiguen. – Dijo Kiyomaro mirándolos. – Tio y Kanchome los acompañarán. –

-Bien, enseguida. – Asintió Kurumi.

-¿Quién es nuestra víctima? – Preguntó Zeon mirándolo.

-Gash Bell. – Respondió Kiyomaro.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! – Exclamaron los dos con una voz tan fuerte que resonó en toda la instalación.

-¿Uh? – Dijo Kiyomaro confundido. - ¿Lo conocen? –

-S-S-S-Sí… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando al peligris.

-E-Es mi-mi hermano menor… - Murmuró Zeon apretando los puños.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro sorprendido mientras se levantaba. - ¡¿Tu hermano?! –

-¿Quién se atrevería a violar a Gash sabiendo que tipo tiene de hermano? – Preguntó Kurumi sorprendida.

Zeon la miró de reojo y apuntó su mano a ella. - _¡Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó y su rayo impactó de lleno sobre ella.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! – Exclamó furiosa viéndolo.

-¡¿Cómo que "tipo"?! – Exclamó en reclamo.

-Mo…y todavía preguntas… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó atacándola de nuevo.

-¡Ay! ¡Deja de zakerugearme! – Reprochó Kurumi.

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR ENTRE USTEDES Y VAYAN A HABLAR CON LA VICTIMA! – Gritó Kiyomaro frustrado.

-¡No me grites, insecto! – Exclamó Zeon amenazante.

-Sí, sí, andando. – Dijo Kurumi jalando a Zeon con ella fuera de la oficina.

-¡No me jales, Kurumi! – Replicó mientras se zafaba de ella.

-Mo…solo quiero ayudar a Gash, ¿no eras el que deseaba un caso? Ya lo tienes. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Tsk, maldita mocosa… - Murmuró mirándola.

-Sí, sí. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – En fin, debemos ir a entrevistar a Gash para ver si sabe algo sobre su agresor. – Comenzó a hablar.

-Tsk, andando pues. – Dijo comenzando a caminar apresurado sin dejarla acabar.

-Mo…impaciente. – Murmuró mirándolo irse.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Tio llegando junto a Kanchome.

-¡Hola! – Los saludó Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer trabajemos otro caso juntos. – Dijo Kanchome mirándola con corazones en los ojos.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Kurumi con una gota en la cabeza retrocediendo un paso. - ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? – Preguntó al verlo tan cerca.

-¡No la acoses, das asco! – Exclamó Tio jalándolo de su playera. – Jo…si no fueras mi compañero ya te habría encarcelado, maldito acosador. -

-Tio solo está celosa de que Kurumi-chan es la más bonita de aquí. – Dijo Kanchome con burla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?! – Exclamó Tio con fuego en los ojos.

-T-Tio, contrólate… - Murmuró Kurumi tratando de calmarla.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de perder el tiempo como idiotas y empezar a caminar?! – Gritó Zeon totalmente irritado. - ¡Tenemos una víctima de violación y ustedes solo están ahí como estúpidos! –

-¡Oye, no nos insultes! – Se defendió Tio mirándolo con reproche mientras Kanchome se escondía detrás de ella con temor.

-¡Entonces caminen, malditos mocosos! – Exclamó girándose con un aura negra mientras comenzaba a caminar, todos rápidamente se alejaban de él conforme Zeon pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Jo… ¿Y a este que le pasa? – Preguntó Tio mirándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Dijo víctima de violación? – Cuestionó Kanchome más tranquilo.

Kurumi asintió. – La víctima le llamó a Tio diciendo que había sido violado. – Respondió.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Tio? – Preguntó mirándola confundido.

-Bueno yo solo contesté, pero le pasé la llamada a Hyde porque no quiso hablar conmigo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Enserio? Kiyomaro dijo que habías sido tú la que respondió…oh bueno, como sea. – Dijo Kurumi suspirando.

-Aun así, ¿por qué está desesperado? – Preguntó Tio mirando a Kurumi.

-La víctima es Gash. – Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron Tio y Kanchome al unisón.

-¡¿Violaron a Gash?! – Repitió Tio sin creerlo. - ¡¿Es enserio?! –

-Bueno, aparentemente. – Dijo Kurumi. – Por eso Zeon tiene prisa. –

-Sabía que Gash era un bobo total… - Dijo Kanchome sorprendido aún. – Pero no esperé que lo fuera tanto así como para que hasta lo violaran… -

 _-¡TEO ZAKERU! –_ Exclamó Zeon mientras lo impactaba a los tres de lleno con el poderoso rayo, todos los demás presentes en la habitación rápidamente se pegaron a las paredes alejándose de él. - ¡CAMINEN AHORA! – Gritó harto.

-S-Sí… - Murmuró Kanchome echándose a correr fuera de la instalación.

-Jo…ya te oímos, no era necesario el rayo… - Se quejó Tio sobándose el brazo.

-Mo…ni porque soy tu compañera. – Bufó Kurumi sacudiéndose el vestido.

-¡CAMINEN! – Repitió totalmente exasperado.

-Ya oí, ya oí. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo de reojo comenzando a caminar.

-Jo…maldito bipolar. – Murmuró Tio siguiendo a Kurumi.

 ** _-Residencia Bell-_**

-Bien Gash, estamos aquí para ayudarte. – Dijo Kurumi con amabilidad viendo a Gash, quien temblaba en una esquina de su cama con sus ojos llorosos.

-Eso dices tú, pero… - Murmuró asustado sin dejar de temblar. – No-No creo que Zeon piense lo mismo… - Tartamudeó aterrado mirando a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba con la mirada agachada apretando sus puños mientras un aura oscura y aterradora lo rodeaba.

-¡Baboso, asustas a la víctima! – Exclamó Tio pegándole a Zeon en el hombro, quien solamente se estremeció.

-Ti-Tio…no-no lo molestes ahora… - Murmuró Kanchome asustado, quien había corrido hasta terminar al lado de Gash inconscientemente.

-Gash, respóndeme una cosa… - Dijo Zeon con voz temblorosa pero aterradora, erizando la piel de los cuatro presentes. - ¿Tu agresor…fue una chica? –

-U-U-Unu… - Asintió Gash con miedo.

-¡FUE ESA MALDITA LOCA! – Gritó haciendo que los cuatro saltaran en su lugar y los dos mamodos que ya estaban temblando se aterrorizaran más hasta abrazarse. - ¡LA VOY A MATAR! – El exclamo de Zeon hizo eco en la habitación que se quedó silenciosa cuando él desapareció.

-Se fue… - Murmuró Kanchome abrazado de Gash.

-Jo…creo que me dejó sorda. – Se quejó Tio golpeándose ligeramente el oído.

-Zeon dijo que iría a matar a una loca… - Dijo Kurumi sobándose los oídos. - ¿Alguien sabe de quién puede estar hablando? –

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros por unos segundos. – Patie. – Dijeron al unisón.

-Si la mata no tendremos a nadie para juzgar de violación. – Comenzó Tio.

-Pero si la mata tendremos que enjuiciarlo por homicidio. – Continuó Kanchome.

-Oh, genial. – Murmuró Kurumi palmeándose la cara. – Ustedes hablen con Gash sobre todo lo que sepa, iré por Zeon. –

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Tio mirándola. – Buena suerte. –

-Me voy. – Dijo apareciendo sus alas para salir en busca de Zeon.

-No sé por quién siento más lástima… - Dijo Tio mirando la ventana por la que Kurumi se había ido. – Por Kurumi, por Patie o por Gash… -

 ** _-Departamento de UVE-_**

-¡¿Exactamente que rayos pasó?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro enfadado.

-Bueno…Zeon perdió un Zakeruga cuando dio la advertencia… - Murmuró Kurumi, quien venía con el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas y algunos curitas.

-¿Uno? ¡¿Uno?! – Exclamó con un tic en el ojo derecho. - ¡¿Es enserio, Kurumi?! –

-Bueno…quizás dos… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Tsk, se lo merecía por violadora. – Replicó Zeon de brazos cruzados con su cuerpo ligeramente lleno de heridas.

-Ella no lo hizo, Gash no la reconoció como su agresora. – Dijo Kiyomaro cruzando los brazos. – Y ahora tenemos encima una denuncia de la familia de Patie por irrumpir en su casa y atacarlos sin una orden. –

-Tsk. – Bufó el peliplateado.

Kurumi suspiró. – Iré a hablar con Gash. –

-Tio y Kanchome ya lo interrogaron, no llegaron a nada fuera de que era una chica de su edad. – Dijo Kiyomaro recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Quizás no hicieron las preguntas correctas. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Déjamelo a mí. – Finalizó saliendo de la oficina de Kiyomaro.

-Bueno, me voy. – Dijo Zeon levantándose.

-¡Ah, no! Tú te quedas. – Ordenó Kiyomaro obligándolo a sentarse. – Todavía tienes MUCHO que explicarme, Zeon. –

-Tsk, rayos. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Hola, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Tio a la recién llegada.

-Vengo a hablar con Gash. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Bueno, espera unos momentos que ahora mismo Koruru está revisándolo con sus terapias. – Dijo regresando su vista la ventana "mágica" para seguir viendo el tratamiento.

-Es imposible creer que alguien tan puro e inocente como Gash haya sido violado… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo.

-Sí, ni que lo digas. – Dijo Tio mirando a Gash. – Aunque con lo idiota que es hasta Umagon pudo haber sido el responsable. –

Kurumi soltó una risita. – Eres tan cruel, Tio. –

-Terminé de revisarlo. – Dijo Koruru saliendo de la habitación. - ¿Oh? Hola, Kurumi-chan. –

-Hola, Koruru. – Saludó Kurumi con una sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo se encuentra Gash? –

-Está asustado por lo que le pasó, pero no parece presentar síntomas de traumas. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es algo bueno? – Preguntó Tio, Koruru solo asintió con una sonrisa. - ¡Genial! -

-Bien, sigo. – Dijo Kurumi tomando un respiro profundo y entrando a la habitación.

-¿Unu? ¡Kurumi-chan! – Exclamó Gash mirándola feliz.

-Hola, Gash. – Saludó mientras se sentaba frente a él. – Dime, ¿qué recuerdas de la agresión? –

-Nu…no recuerdo mucho. – Dijo bajando la mirada. – Yo estaba viendo Kamakiri Joe cuando alguien vendó mis ojos por detrás, quise lanzar un hechizo pero me tapó la boca con un paño, después ató mis manos a la cama. –

-¿Cómo sabes que era una chica de tu edad? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente mientras anotaba algo en su libreta.

-Unu…porque se recostó sobre mí y era un poco más alta que yo. – Explicó poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios pensativo. – Su cabello era corto porque rozaba mí nariz. –

-Ya veo…cabello corto. – Dijo Kurumi quedándose pensativa. - ¡LO TENGO! – Exclamó levantándose.

-¿Unu? – Dijo Gash ladeando su cabeza.

-¡Ya sé quién violó a Gash! – Exclamó saliendo a toda prisa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tio confundida. - ¡Oye, espera! – Dijo corriendo detrás de ella.

-Es muy efectiva. – Dijo Koruru con una risita. – Le informaré al jefe. – Dijo para sí misma caminando hacia la oficina de Kiyomaro.

-¡Ahí está! – Exclamó Kurumi apuntando a una niña de cabello corto castaño claro, ojos negros, piel blanca y algo peculiar. - ¡Naomi! –

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

-Estás bajo arresto por abusar sexualmente de Gash Bell. – Dijo mientras la esposaba y comenzaba a arrastrarla con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada! – Exclamó retorciéndose tratando de zafarse.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado. – Dijo Tio siguiéndolas. – Si no puede pagarlo la corte le asignará uno. –

 ** _-Departamento de UVE-_**

-Vaya…y pensar que fue esta la violadora. – Dijo Tio mirando a Naomi, quien estaba encerrada en la habitación de interrogatorio mordiendo la mesa furiosa.

-¡Suéltame que yo la mato! ¡YO LA MATO! – Exclamó Zeon furioso intentando correr dentro de la habitación para asesinar a Naomi.

-¡Mo~, cálmate Zeon! – Dijo Kurumi, quien lo sostenía de la cintura evitando su homicidio. – Ya trataste de matar a Patie, deja en paz a nuestra violadora. –

-¡Le quitó lo único bueno que tenía Gash! ¡Ahora solo es un idiota! ¡Ya no puedo llamarlo "idiota pero virgen"! – Exclamó moviéndose frenéticamente tratando de zafarse.

-¡Mo~, que te calmes! – Dijo irritada.

-Cálmate Zeon, Naomi no violó a Gash. – Dijo Kiyomaro con seriedad llegando al lugar.

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste? – Preguntó Zeon volteándolo a ver.

-Lo que oíste, Naomi no violó a Gash. – Repitió el pelinegro.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Preguntó el peligris más calmado, Kurumi lo soltó y ambos miraron a Kiyomaro asentir. - ¿Entonces quién rayos fue? –

-Kurumi Allen. – Dijo Koruru parada junto a Kiyomaro.

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Exclamaron Tio y Kanchome al unisón sorprendidos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola. – Kurumi no… -

-Ella fue. – Interrumpió Koruru.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándola.

-Gash dijo que el cabello de su agresora era corto pero no sentía las puntas, lo que quiere decir que se lo ató de manera que luciera corto. – Explicó Koruru.

-¿Y? Eso no prueba que fui yo. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Gash dijo que su agresora tenía un olor a rosas. – Dijo entregándole su libreta de apuntes a Zeon para que los leyera. – Le pedí que lo comparara con el de algún amigo y él inmediatamente dijo que era idéntico a tu olor. –

Kurumi los miró a todos por unos momentos con frustración, todos la miraban con sorpresa a excepción de Kiyomaro y Koruru, quienes la miraban con acusación. La expresión de Zeon estaba llena totalmente de decepción.

-Kurumi… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Zeon con el corazón acelerado, sentía que ahí mismo se moriría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas el por qué? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – Yo siempre he estado enamorada de Gash, él es tierno, dulce, gentil, inocente, puro…algo que tú NUNCA podrás ser, Zeon. – Confesó riéndose de él.

-¡Cállate, eso no es cierto! – Exclamó él tratando de aferrarse a una débil esperanza. - ¡Mientes! –

-Lo lamento, pero es la verdad. – Dijo mirándolo con frialdad, su cabello y ojos se tornaron rojos y un aura de fuego la envolvió. – Ahora… ¡Desaparezcan! – Exclamó mientras un fénix negro de fuego aparecía detrás de ella y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡WAHHHHH! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose de golpe, su corazón estaba acelerado, estaba sudando frío, jadeaba y se sentía asustado.

El peligris recorrió la habitación con la mirada para asegurarse de que realmente estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Dufaux en casa de Kiyomaro, todo estaba silencioso y teñido de colores rojizos y escarlatas debido a que estaba atardeciendo. _"¿Todo fue un sueño? No, más bien una pesadilla…"_ pensó tratando de controlarse, miró hacia el televisor y fue cuando comprendió todo.

 _-Con las actuaciones de Christopher Meloni, Mariska Hargitay, Richard Belzer, Diane Neal, Ice-T, B.D Wong y Dan Florek. –_ Fue la voz del locutor del programa que estaba empezando en la TV. – _La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales. Hoy presentamos "Depravado". –_

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Zeon y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido…haber visto todo el maratón de la Ley y el Orden hasta quedarse dormido le había hecho tener sueños extraños, ¿o era una pesadilla? De lo único que estaba seguro…es que asesinaría a Kurumi por haber violado a su hermano menor.

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno...lo advertí, fue bizarro y estúpido, pero tenía que hacerlo XDDDD sí, ver 6 temporadas de La Ley y el Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales me ha afectado en gran cantidad XDDDDD suplico que no me maten :'v al final todo solo fue una pesadilla de Zeon (? y está medio basado en un sueño extraño que tuve de algo similar XDDDD el trauma me pegó fuerte? XDDD**

 **Bueh, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco (? plzz no me maten XDDDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	38. Pesadilla

**Nombre: "Pesadilla"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Pseudo-drama, pseudo-romance, amistad.**

 **Descripción: Pequeña memoria de la infancia de Zeon y Kurumi.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"PESADILLA"_

-Zeon…Zeon… - Murmuró la voz de una niña pelinegra de 2 años con un ligero temblor en su voz.

El reloj marcaba las 3:27am, la enorme habitación estaba a oscuras debido a que todavía era de noche y la pequeña niña movía con sutileza al chico peliplateado que dormía plácidamente en la gran cama.

-Zeon, despierta Zeon. – Repitió moviéndolo con un poco de fuerza.

-Ugh… ¿Qué quieres, Kurumi…? – Respondió algo molesto el chico, aunque su voz demostraba que seguía a medio despertar. – Es temprano todavía, vete a dormir… - Dijo girándose para darle la espalda.

-Pero no puedo… - Murmuró nuevamente moviéndolo. – Mo~, Zeon despierta. –

-Eres fastidiosa… - Renegó abriendo uno de sus ojos para verla de reojo. - ¿Por qué no te largas a dormir? – Preguntó fastidiado.

-Porque…tuve una pesadilla… - Dijo agachando la mirada asustada. – Y tengo miedo de estar sola en mi habitación… -

-¿Tanto escándalo por una maldita pesadilla? – Preguntó girándose para verla. - ¿Es enserio, Kurumi? No seas infantil, por dios. –

-Pero… - Dijo mirándolo.

-A tu cama ahora, es una orden. – Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh? Pe-Pero… - Repitió asustada.

-AHORA. – Repitió con firmeza. – Y no vuelvas a armar tanto escándalo por una pesadilla. –

-Es que no lo entiendes… - Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Qué debo entender? Solo es una pesadilla. – Dijo mirándola fastidiado. – Ahora vete a tu cuarto y déjame dormir. –

-No quiero, tengo miedo… - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, vete ahora que si alguien te ve aquí será molesto. – Dijo sentándose para verla con irritación.

-¡Escúchame! – Exclamó con fuerza haciendo que Zeon la mirara un poco desubicado. – En mi pesadilla…ese chico que mató a papá venía y trataba de matarme…pero…tú te interponías y al final te mataba a ti…y no quiero eso… - Explicó entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Zeon es lo único que me queda…y no quiero perderlo…por eso… - No pudo continuar, sus sollozos le impedía hacerlo.

Zeon la miró algo asombrado por sus palabras. – _"No tenía miedo del sueño… ¿Tenía miedo de perderme a mí? Esa idiota…" –_

Kurumi se sorprendió cuando Zeon la jaló hacia él y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello con sutileza.

-Nadie va a venir a matarte, si alguien intenta hacerlo lo mataré antes de que entre al Castillo. – Dijo mientras la consolaba. – Así que deja de llorar que no me dejas dormir, ¿bien? –

-Pe-Pero… - Tartamudeó con la voz cortada.

-Sí tanto miedo tienes entonces quédate aquí conmigo, pero ya cállate que fastidias. – Dijo pegándole en la frente y limpiándole las lágrimas. - ¿Quedó claro? –

Kurumi asintió y le sonrió. – Gracias, Zeon. – Dijo abrazándolo. – Te quiero… -

Zeon se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dijo nada, ambos se acomodaron en la cama frente a frente, la clara luz del Sol anunciaba el amanecer, pero los dos estaban tan tranquilos que poco les importó.

 _Las pesadillas con ese extraño chico jamás cesaron desde aquél día, pero…puedo dormir tranquila a pesar de mi temor siempre y cuando Zeon esté a mi lado._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí un drabble que se me ocurrió en clase x3 espero que les haya gustado uwu voy de prisa, así que agradeceré a todos los que dejan reviews en mis fics x3 ¡Muchas gracias! *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	39. Surprise

**Nombre: "Surprise"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell, Gash Bell y Kurumi Allen**

 **Género: Comedia**

 **Descripción: Sorpresa, sorpresa…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Drabble diminuto e insignificante.**

* * *

 _"SURPRISE"_

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash viendo el cupcake de chocolate con vainilla que había en la mesita ubicada al lado de su enorme cama.

-Dices que te lo dio Tio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Zeon parado al lado de Gash con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba el postre también.

-Unu. – Asintió Gash sin apartar su vista del postre. – Dijo que ella lo había cocinado. –

-Ya veo… - Respondió Zeon mirando fijamente el postre.

-Unu… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con él? – Preguntó Gash girándose para ver a su hermano. - ¿Será peligroso comerlo? –

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo. – Dijo Zeon devolviéndole la mirada. - ¡KURUMI, VEN AQUI! – Exclamó.

Unos momentos después alguien tocó a la puerta y seguido Kurumi entro con ellos a la habitación del rey mamodo.

-¿Me llamaron? – Preguntó ligeramente confundida acercándose a ellos.

Zeon tomó el cupcake en su mano y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Kurumi, golpeándola en la frente y haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo con fuerza mientras el postre rodaba ileso en el suelo.

-¡AY! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso, baboso?! – Exclamó furiosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo para ver a Zeon, sobaba su frente en la herida de la cual salían unas gotas de sangre.

-Sí, era peligroso. – Respondió Zeon tranquilamente mientras miraba a Gash.

-Unu… ¿Estás bien, Kurumi-chan? – Dijo Gash corriendo con un pañuelo hacia la pelinegra para limpiarle la sangre.

-Eso creo… ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos me aventaron una bola de fierro? – Preguntó molesta mientras dejaba que Gash limpiara su herida.

-No era una bola de fierro, era un cupcake. – Dijo Zeon recogiendo el postre. – Y por lo visto no tiene ni el más mínimo rasguño. –

-¿Un cupcake? – Preguntó Kurumi mirando el postre para comprobarlo. - ¿Exactamente con qué rayos lo hicieron? –

-A saber, Tio se lo regaló a Gash. – Respondió Zeon guardando el cupcake en su manto. – Solo comprobábamos si era dañino al comerse. –

-¿Y era necesario probarlo con mi cabeza? – Preguntó molesta mientras se levantaba.

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué lo guardas, Zeon? – Preguntó Gash extrañado de la acción de su hermano.

-Es una buena arma, con esto fácil noqueo a alguien si me molesta. – Respondió tranquilo.

-Esa cosa es capaz de descalabrar a Baou. – Murmuró Kurumi sobándose la frente. – Ay, me duele…Mo~, eres un idiota. –

-Sí, sí, te recompensaré. – Dijo Zeon tomándola de la mano. - ¿Si te preparo tus amados flanes me perdonarás? –

-¡Sí, sí, sí! – Asintió frenéticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban. - ¡Gracias, Zeon! ¡Tus flanes son los mejores del mundo! –

-Bien, andando. – Dijo saliendo de ahí con Kurumi.

Gash se quedó en la habitación mirándose en el espejo, puso su mano sobre su cuello y tragó saliva nervioso.

-Unu…cuando Tio lo sepa de seguro me ahorca… - Murmuró asustado.

MORALEJA: Nunca te comas la comida de Tio sin antes comprobar que no sea una letal arma.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **XDDDD JAJAJAJAJA No tengo ni la menor idea de donde rayos salió la idea XDDD pero tenía que escribirla (? espero que les haya gustado XDDDD**

 **Niños, ahora ya lo saben, cuídense de la comida de Tio...puede ser letal :v XDDDD**

 **PD: Osvaldo877, respondiendo tu pregunta de mi personaje favorito de Konjiki no Gash!...mmm, serían Zeon y Gash, si tuviera que elegir uno definitivamente elijo a Zeon XDDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	40. Nobleza -Parte 1-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 1–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama, pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: Es el cumpleaños #9 de Gash y Zeon, pero el primogénito del Rey no desea asistir a dicho evento. La reina encontrará un corazón compatible con el de su hijo, estando segura de que ella podrá ayudarlo a abrir el suyo. Un encuentro entre dos niños que cambiará su vida para siempre… ¿Coincidencia o destino?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 1–"_

-Zeon-sama, sus padres lo están llamado. – Una mucama tocó a la puerta de la habitación del niño.

-¡Ya les dije que no asistiré! – Gritó molesto sin preocuparse por abrir la puerta. - ¡No iré y punto! ¡Así que infórmaselos! – Exclamó mientras se dejaba caer en su cama para calmarse.

-S-Sí, como ordene… - Murmuró asustada y se fue.

-Tsk, maldición. – Murmuró enfadado. - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no volveré a asistir a una fiesta de este tipo? Realmente no entienden nunca. –

Zeon Bell, de 9 años, un niño de cabello plateado, ojos violetas grandes, piel blanca pálida y con un humor de los mil demonios. Amargado, orgulloso, insoportable, que se enfada por cualquier cosa…Hijo mayor de Fort y Lia Bell, los actuales reyes del Mundo Mamodo. Hoy era su noveno cumpleaños y sus padres habían organizado una fiesta en honor de sus dos hijos, pero el Príncipe simplemente no quiso asistir. Su hermano gemelo, Gash, estaba disfrutando de la fiesta tranquilamente.

Gash Bell, de 9 años, un niño de cabello rubio, ojos naranja grandes, piel morena clara y con un carácter dulce. Inocente, tierno, energético, amable y amigable, siempre estaba rodeado de amigos por su linda forma de ser. Era todo lo contrario a Zeon. Gash era el amado por todos y Zeon era al que todos temían.

Ambos tenían algo en común: su fama con las chicas. A pesar de ser muy parecidos físicamente, eran totalmente opuestos en forma de ser, pero eso no impedía que las niñas tomaran interés en ellos. Gash solía recibir regalos por parte de las jóvenes y los aceptaba con gusto. Zeon, por su parte, siempre terminaba enamorando a las chicas atrevidas, aquellas que entre un montón lo ataban para besarlo o se le encimaban todo el día. Detestaba a ese tipo de chicas, realmente las odiaba. Esa fue la razón principal por la que dejó de asistir a las fiestas de cumpleaños, la otra razón fue que su hermano era el que recibía los regalos, a él nadie se atrevía a darle nada nunca.

-Ya veo. – Lia soltó un suspiro de resigno. – Zeon es tan necio… -

-¿Unu? – Gash miró a sus padres. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-No Gash, tranquilo. – Respondió Fort. – Solamente que tú hermano sigue resistiéndose a asistir. –

-Unu, entiendo… - Murmuró agachando la mirada. – Creo que Zeon necesita un amigo. –

-Lamentablemente es un niño muy cerrado, no dejaría que alguien se acercara a él. – Dijo Lia.

-Buenas noches, Majestad. – Un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos azules, piel pálida y dos cuernos hizo una reverencia frente a los reyes. – Nos sentimos honrados de recibir su invitación. –

-No necesitas ser tan formal, Dark. – Respondió el rey tranquilo. – Somos viejos amigos ¿no? –

-Entiendo, Majestad. – Respondió Dark.

-Bue-Buenas noches… - Murmuró una niña de cabello negro corto, ojos dorados y piel blanca que estaba detrás del hombre. –

-Oh, ¿quién es esta hermosura? – Preguntó Lia acercándose a la niña.

-Es mi hija. – Respondió Dark. – Saluda como es debido. –

La niña asintió y se puso al lado de su padre, tomó los dos extremos de su vestido guindo e hizo una reverencia. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurumi Allen. –

-Vaya, que refinada señorita. – Agregó Lia con una sonrisa.

-Veo que has enseñado bien a tu hija, Dark. – Dijo Fort mirando a la pequeña.

-¡Unu! ¡Hola! – Gash le sonrió a Kurumi. – Mi nombre es Gash Bell. –

-Kurumi, él es el hijo menor de su Alteza y su Majestad. – Dijo Dark mirándola.

-Ya veo, es un gusto Príncipe Gash. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia ante él. – Le deseo un feliz cumpleaños. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Gash.

-¡Gash! – Una chica pelirroja se acercó a los tronos junto a un chico mitad pato, un Mamodo con forma de caballo, una chica de cabello violeta corto y un chico rubio. - ¡Por aquí, Gash! –

-¡Unu! ¡Amigos! – Gash salió corriendo contento a recibir a sus amigos.

Kurumi lo miró fijamente, ella nunca había tenido un amigo hasta el momento. Siempre estaba recluida en su hogar desde que, una vez cuando tenía 4 años, un chico extraño la atacó cuando estaba paseando por Valhalla. Su padre logró salvarla, pero desde entonces le prohibió salir de la Mansión, así que no volvió a tener contacto con nadie.

No le molestaba, sabía que su padre lo hacía por su bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse sola cuando veía a todos los que la rodeaban divirtiéndose junto a otras personas…junto a sus amigos.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el Príncipe Zeon? – Preguntó Dark a los reyes, interesando a Kurumi en la conversación.

-En su habitación, no quiso bajar. – Contestó Lia. – Siempre ha sido un chico muy reservado, pero ahora se ha cerrado por completo y no quiere estar cerca de nadie. –

-Incluso ha alejado a Gash de él. – Terminó el rey. – No sé qué vamos a hacer con él…no podemos dejar que continúe con este comportamiento. –

-Kurumi también siempre ha sido alguien muy reservada. – Dijo Dark tomando a Kurumi del hombro. – Creo que he corrido la suerte de que sea una estupenda y obediente hija. –

-Padre… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando a su padre.

-¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Lia, exaltando a los demás. – Kurumi, ¿te gustaría ser amiga de Zeon? –

-¿Amiga? – Murmuró confundida.

-Oh, es una estupenda idea su Alteza. – Dijo Dark con una sonrisa. – Kurumi, a partir de hoy, quiero que seas amiga del Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿Yo? – Dijo mirándolo, su padre asintió. – No lo sé… -

-Toma tu tiempo para pensarlo. – Dijo Lia mirándola con una sonrisa. – Mi hijo es un niño que siempre ha estado solo, estoy segura de que tú podrías ser la compañera perfecta para él. –

-Su Alteza… - Murmuró mirando a Lia fijamente. - ¿El Príncipe me permitirá acercarme a él? –

-Zeon es un niño algo…peculiar, pero estoy segura de que tú puedes ayudarlo a mejorar. – Dijo Fort dirigiendo su mirada a Kurumi. – Nuestro hijo menor, Gash, siempre ha sido alguien con la facilidad de hacer amigos, a diferencia de Zeon, quien solamente sabe intimidarlos. –

-¿Intimidarlos…? – Murmuró algo asustada, escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

-No te preocupes, Kurumi. – Dijo Lia tratando de calmarla. – Zeon no lo hace porque quiera hacerlo, lo hace porque es un niño muy inseguro. –

-¿Inseguro? – Dijo mirándola.

Lia asintió. – Quiero que ayudes a Zeon, pero tampoco deseo que te fuerces a hacerlo, así que piénsalo con calma y después puedes darme tu respuesta ¿de acuerdo? –

Kurumi asintió. – Gracias. –

-No, gracias a ti. – Dijo Lia volviendo a su trono.

-Sin más que decir, disfruten de la fiesta. – Dijo Fort mirando a Dark.

-Sí, gracias, Majestad, Alteza. – Dark hizo una reverencia y después se fue junto a Kurumi a la mesa de aperitivos.

-Viste el corazón de esa niña, ¿verdad? – Dijo Fort mirando de reojo a Lia.

Lia asintió. – Tiene un corazón solitario pero amable, estoy segura que ella podrá ayudar a Zeon sin duda. –

-Bien, entonces esperemos la respuesta de la hija de Dark. –

* * *

-Mi cabeza…duele… - Murmuró Kurumi mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con su mano derecha. - ¿Dónde…estoy…? – Se detuvo un momento a observar el lugar: estaba recorriendo un pasillo extenso, habían estatuas de piedra adornando el camino y estaba completamente sola ahí.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, de repente le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se alejó un poco del salón para descansar del ruido. Estuvo caminando sin rumbo y, antes de darse cuenta, se había perdido en los extensos y diferentes corredores y pasillos del Castillo.

-Padre… - Susurró mientras continuaba caminando para encontrar una salida. - ¿Dónde estás, padre?... ¿Dónde estoy yo?... –

El dolor se intensificó y de repente comenzó a sentir mucho frío, no aguantó más y terminó cayendo desmayada en aquél desolado pasillo.

-Maldita sea, odio tener que bajar por mi cena solo porque los inútiles sirvientes están atendiendo la fiesta. – Murmuró Zeon mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos vacíos para ir en silencio a la cocina por algo de comer. – Pediré que hagan una cocina al lado de mi cuarto, así me ahorraré todo esto. –

Caminó mientras renegaba en voz baja, así fue hasta que algo en medio del pasillo le llamó la atención.

-¿Hm? – Miró detenidamente y distinguió la figura de una chica inconsciente. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está aquí? – Algo irritado, caminó hacia ella y se acuclilló a su lado. – Oye, despierta, ¿por qué rayos estás aquí? –

Se extrañó de no recibir respuesta, así que la tocó en el rostro y se percató de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, despierta! – La zarandeó varias veces tratando de despertarla, pero fue en vano. – Tsk, maldición, que molestia. –

Zeon la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a una de las habitaciones cercanas, donde la recostó en la cama mientras colocaba un trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica. Suspiró fastidiado y salió para ir a la cocina por su cena, en el camino encontró a una sirvienta y le pidió que fuera a revisar a Kurumi.

Después de conseguir su comida, regresó a su habitación y cenó en silencio, por alguna razón, no podía sacar de su mente la curiosidad de ir a ver cómo se encontraba aquella chica… ¿Quién era? Nunca la había visto en alguna de sus fiestas, admitía que era un poco linda, pero probablemente sería otra chica empalagosa como las que siempre solía atraer, otra más del montón…

Aun así, su curiosidad no se desvaneció, finalmente cedió algo frustrado y se dirigió hacia la habitación tratando de asegurarse que nadie lo viera…Cuando llegó pudo notar que ya no estaba en la habitación. El lugar estaba vacío.

Probablemente la sirvienta la llevó con su familia o algo parecido, suspiró algo resignado y luego caminó de regreso a su habitación algo frustrado por haber hecho ese recorrido en vano. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes? No podía dejar de sentir algo extraño…una sensación de curiosidad por saber más acerca de esa extraña chica que apareció desmayada en uno de los corredores del extenso Castillo...

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, este one-shot nació de un dibujo que hice de Kurumi con el cabello corto y ropa elegante (?) será una serie de one-shots parecido a MDC, así que espero que les guste uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, traumas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews nwn/**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	41. Nobleza -Parte 2-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 2–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama, pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: "Tu nueva acompañante llegará pronto" Estas fueron las palabras que enfurecieron a Zeon, pero el enojo no es eterno y conocerse cambiará sus vidas totalmente.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 2–"_

-Zeon toma. – Gash le entregó a su hermano una cajita pequeña color rojo con una cinta plateada. – Dejaron esto para ti. –

-¿Qué es? – Dijo tomando la cajita confundido.

-Un regalo. – Dijo Gash sonriente. - ¿No es genial? Te trajeron un regalo. –

-¿A mí? – Lo miró fijamente y notó la tarjetita que decía su nombre. – Qué extraño… -

-Príncipe Gash, el baño está listo. – Avisó una mucama.

-¡Unu! Ya voy. – Dijo sonriente. – Nos vemos Zeon, buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches. –

Gash se fue junto a la mucama y Zeon cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió a su cama y miró confundido el regalo en sus manos, ¿de quién podía ser? No tenía remitente y no conocía a alguien que lo viera sin temblar, nunca le regalaban nada ¿entonces por qué este año recibió algo? Lo abrió con curiosidad y encontró un brazalete de plata con zafiros y diamantes incrustados en él.

-¿Qué es esto? – Murmuró mirando el brazalete. - ¿Realmente alguien cree que usaré esto? Será idiota. – Caminó al bote de basura dispuesto a tirarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, intentó soltarlo pero algo en su mente y corazón le decía que no debía hacerlo. – Tsk, que fastidio… - Suspiró irritado y guardó dicho brazalete en su short.

Decidió no darle importancia y mejor se fue a dormir…

* * *

-Alteza, hemos recibido una carta de la familia Allen. – Una mucama entró a la sala del trono.

-Léela, por favor. – Dijo Lia entusiasmada.

-Sí. – La mucama abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. – "Alteza Real, escribo esta carta para informarle que acepto gustosa su oferta de ayudar al Príncipe Zeon. Esperaré con ansias el día que me encuentre con su hijo. Kurumi Allen." –

-¡Qué felicidad! – Exclamó Lia poniéndose de pie. - ¡Preparen todo para recibir a nuestro invitados y envíen una respuesta invitando a la hija del General Dark a comer mañana al mediodía! También avísenle por favor a Zeon de que su nueva acompañante llegará mañana. –

-Sí, como ordene. – La mucama salió de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto de servicio para reunirse con los demás. – Mañana habrá una reunión con la descendiente de Allen-sama y el Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿Pidieron algo en específico? – Preguntó el cocinero.

-No, pero debe ser algo exquisito y único. – Contestó un sirviente.

-Bien, organicemos todo inmediatamente. – Dijo una mucama.

-Solo resta una cosa… - Agregó la primera mucama. - ¿Quién le informará al Príncipe Zeon? –

Todos guardaron silencio y se vieron unos a los otros.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? – Agregó el jardinero.

* * *

-¿Por qué yo otra vez? – Suspiró resignada la mucama y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere? – Respondió Zeon desde adentro.

-Príncipe Zeon, traigo un recado de su madre. – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué es? – Respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Mañana debe estar presentable para… - Tragó saliva asustada y tembló un poco. – Para su reunión con la hija del General de Saika… - Lo último fue casi un murmuro, pero Zeon lo escuchó.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – Exclamó abriendo la puerta furioso y mirándola con unos ojos asesinos. - ¡¿Cómo que una reunión con una mocosa?! ¡¿Me están tomando el pelo?! –

-¡Pr-Pr-Pr-Príncipe Zeon, cá-cá-cálmese por favor! – Tartamudeó alterada y asustada. – La-La-La señorita Allen será su nueva acompañante a partir de mañana… -

-¡¿Acompañante dijiste?! – Zeon explotó. - ¡¿Y quién dijo que quiero a una mocosa a mi lado?! –

-¡Pr-Príncipe Zeon…tranquilícese! ¡No-No es mi culpa…! – Dijo cubriéndose medio rostro con su delantal.

-¡Ahora mismo vas y le dices a mi madre que cancele todo! ¡Yo no aceptaré a una mocosa como mi acompañante! ¡NUNCA! – Exclamó furioso y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Ay ay ay ay ay… - Murmuró asustada mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala del trono completamente asustada.

* * *

-Ya veo…esa fue la respuesta de Zeon… - Dijo Lia pensativa, después sonrió dulcemente. – Preparen todo de igual manera. –

-S-Sí…como ordene. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la sala.

-¿Estás segura de obligarlo a asistir? – Preguntó Fort mirando a su esposa.

Lia asintió. – Si ese chico no abre su corazón a temprana edad, quien sabe que pueda causar en el futuro. –

-Lo dices como si Zeon representara un gran peligro. – Dijo Fort.

-¿Y no lo es? – Dijo Lia mirándolo de reojo.

Fort se quedó pensativo unos momentos. – Tienes razón, debemos obligarlo. –

Lia soltó un suspiro. – Me pregunto cómo reaccionará mañana… -

-Tendremos suerte si nos libramos de que cause una guerra. – Agregó Fort.

-Es tu culpa, ¿por qué tenías que entrenarlo desde pequeño? – Murmuró Lia algo frustrada.

-¿Y yo como iba a saber que sería un niño tan amargado? – Bufó Fort.

-Agradece que a Gash lo eduqué yo, tener a un niño como Zeon es suficiente, si Gash hubiera sido igual a él no sé qué hubiéramos hecho. –

-¿Has pensado en los calabozos? –

-¡No educaré a Zeon con métodos medievales! – Exclamó Lia.

* * *

-¡¿Qué se cree mi madre?! ¡Mira que contratarme una acompañante! ¡¿Para qué quiero a un Mamodo inservible a mi lado?! ¡Y encima es una niña tonta! ¡Arg, que fastidio! – Zeon estaba dando vueltas en su habitación furioso mientras golpeaba y pateaba todo a su paso.

Con tal noticia ya no podía estar tranquilo, ¿por qué le contrataron un acompañante sin consultárselo antes? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente una niña? La idea lo enfermaba, ya podía verse caminando por todos lados con una mocosa empalagosa pegada a él las 24 horas, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo y su honor? Perdería su respetada imagen cuando los demás le vieran acompañado de una niña tonta, ¿acaso podría ser peor?

-Tsk…bien, si ellos no la despiden… - Murmuró mirando por su ventana el atardecer. – Entonces la obligaré a renunciar… - Soltó una risita demoniaca mientras cerraba la cortina. – Esa mocosa se arrepentirá de haber aceptado la oferta de mi madre, yo mismo me encargaré de eso. –

* * *

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo, padre?! – Exclamó Kurumi molesta. - ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! –

-¡Es un honor que te hayan pedido ser la acompañante del Príncipe! ¡Deberías estar agradecida! – Dijo Dark mirándola fijamente.

-¡Pero yo no quiero vivir en el Castillo! – Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho. - ¡Yo quiero quedarme contigo, padre! –

-¡Es una orden, Kurumi! – Exclamó Dark con seriedad. - ¡Obedece las órdenes de tu padre! –

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. – Esto es algo muy cruel… ¡No deseo cuidar a un chico! –

-¡Controla tu boca, insolente! – Dark la abofeteó con fuerza que terminó tumbándola en el suelo. - ¡Obedecerás mis órdenes, ¿entendiste?! –

Kurumi se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

-¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Responde! – Exclamó mirándola.

-Entiendo, padre… - Murmuró mientras salía corriendo del estudio con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. – _"Esto es cruel…muy cruel…yo no quiero algo como esto… ¡No quiero!" –_

Kurumi se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama mientras lloraba con desesperación. Le dolía que su padre no entendiera que ella no deseaba vivir sola en un Castillo rodeada de desconocidos… ¿Por qué para su padre era más importante su reputación que ella? Simplemente no lo entendía, jamás había podido hacerlo.

Decidió desahogarse toda la noche, y mañana…mañana partiría al Castillo Raiku para hacer allá su nueva vida como acompañante del Príncipe Zeon…

* * *

Finalmente había amanecido. El Sol brillaba intensamente y el clima era agradable, el Castillo estaba en total orden, completamente limpio y los cocineros estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo en preparar platillos únicos y exquisitos. Fort había llevado a Gash con él a una reunión en Asgard, originalmente iría Lia, pero no podía dejar a Zeon solo cuando Kurumi vendría a conocerlo, sabía que terminaría habiendo una matanza y Gash solo terminaría recibiendo ataques de su hermano.

-¿Aún no estás listo, Zeon? – Preguntó Lia entrando a la habitación.

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar? – Murmuró fastidiando, estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Son las 11:30, pronto llegará nuestra invitada y tú sigues holgazaneando. – Dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura.

-¿Por qué debería molestarme en arreglarme? Solo es otra sierva más. –

-Kurumi no es tu sierva, es tu acompañante. – Dijo mirándolo.

-Para mí es exactamente lo mismo. –

-Zeon, levántate ahora o me veré obligada a cambiarte yo misma. –

-No te atreverías. –

-¿Ah no? – Lia se acercó al guardarropa de Zeon y sacó una playera de manga corta azul grisáceo y un short blanco.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Zeon cerrando su libro.

-Voy a cambiarte. – Dijo Lia volteando hacia él. - ¿Creías que lo decía de broma? –

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo, ya estoy grande! – Bufó.

-Entonces compórtate y alístate. – Lia puso la ropa en la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. – Vendré en 15 minutos, si no estás listo yo misma lo haré ¿entendido? – Dijo y después salió.

-¡Arg, maldición! – Zeon aventó el libro contra la pared y se levantó mientras arrojaba las sábanas lejos.

* * *

Pasaron 40 minutos y Zeon bajó arreglado, tenía que esperar a su nueva acompañante en el comedor. Seguía furioso, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a Gash? Bueno, ahora eso le daba igual, su madre los dejaría solos y aprovecharía eso para asustar a la chica lo suficiente para que renunciara por su cuenta. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Asustaba incluso a los Generales de los otros reinos, ¿cuánto podría tardar para asustar a una débil niña? La respuesta lo divirtió y soltó una risita, ya tenía todo planeado, no había fallas en su plan, era perfecto.

-Ya se retrasó 10 minutos. – Dijo Zeon fastidiado. – Encima de que me obligan a venir se tarda, pff… -

-Es un viaje largo desde Saika, es comprensible. – Dijo Lia. – Además, unos minutos de más no te matarán. –

-¿El aburrimiento cuenta? – Murmuró mirándola de reojo.

-No. – Dijo Lia calmada.

-Tsk. – Zeon recargó su codo en la mesa y acomodó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras movía sus dedos en la mesa aburrido.

-La hija del General Dark-sama ha llegado. – Anunció un guardia.

-Háganla pasar. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa. – Vamos, Zeon. –

-Sí, Sí. –

Ambos se pusieron de pie y esperaron frente a la puerta, pocos segundos después una mucama y el guardia llegaron a la habitación acompañados de la pelinegra, quien estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul de tablones de manga larga y una cinta blanca atada en la cintura.

-¿Qué? – Zeon se quedó impresionado de verla. – _"Es la chica de la otra vez…" –_

-Buenas tardes, gracias por invitarme hoy. – Dijo Kurumi haciendo una reverencia.

-No tienes que ser tan formal. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa. – Zeon, ella es Kurumi Allen, es la hija única del General Dark. –

-¿Es la hija del General Dark? – Murmuró confundido. - ¿Una niña? –

-Así es, encantada de conocerle Príncipe Zeon. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Vayamos a la mesa. – Dijo Lia caminando a la mesa de nuevo.

-Sí. – Dijo Kurumi siguiéndola.

-¿Hm? – Zeon se quedó mirando a Kurumi fijamente. – _"¿Esta chica será mi acompañante?" –_

-Zeon, ven. – Dijo Lia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí. – Murmuró caminando hacia ellas.

Lia se sentó a la cabeza, del lado derecho estaba Zeon y al lado del peligris estaba Kurumi. La reina sonó una campana en su mano y poco después los sirvientes y las mucamas entraron con los platos de comida.

El comedor se quedó en silencio una vez que salieron las mucamas, los tres comenzaron a comer sin pronunciar palabra alguna por algún tiempo.

-Kurumi. – Lia rompió el silencio sepulcral. – Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. –

-¿Sobre mí? – Preguntó Kurumi, Lia solo asintió. – Veamos…mi madre murió cuando yo nací, así que siempre he vivido con mi padre. –

-¿Cómo es posible que seas hija del General Dark? – Preguntó Zeon mirándola. – Yo he ido a la Mansión Allen varias veces y jamás te vi ahí. –

-Yo…estuve internada en un hospital por 8 años. – Respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Internada? – Murmuró Lia confundida. - ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucedió algo? –

-Nací con una enfermedad llamada "huesos de cristal". – Respondió sin levantar la mirada. – Mis huesos son demasiado frágiles que se rompen con facilidad, además tengo problemas en el corazón. –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon mirándola fijamente.

-Lograron encontrar un tratamiento, es doloroso pero debo aguantarlo si quiero sobrevivir. – Continuó Kurumi. – Cuando salí del hospital por primera vez tenía 4 años, todo estuvo bien hasta que un Mamodo extraño me atacó…me fracturé 2 costillas, la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho, además de otro huesos pequeños…mi padre logró salvarme y estuve internada hasta que lograron sanarme, comenzaron a darme el tratamiento y hace unos meses me dieron de alta con la condición de que no fuera imprudente. –

-Ya veo, eres una chica demasiado frágil… - Dijo Lia mirándola. – Pero estarás bien, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ti mientras estés con nosotros. –

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo una reunión. – Dijo Lia poniéndose de pie. – Siéntete como en tu casa, Kurumi. –

-Gracias, su Alteza. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-Zeon. – Lia miró a su hijo y le tomó del hombro. – Sé un buen chico. – Le sonrió y después salió del lugar, dejándolos completamente solos.

Nuevamente el comedor se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, pero ninguno emitió palabra alguna.

-Oye. – Dijo Zeon mirándola. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

-Para ser su acompañante, claro está. – Respondió con serenidad.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo? – Dijo serio.

-Sí, su Alteza y su Majestad me hablaron un poco de usted. – Respondió dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y mirándolo. – Pero lamento decirle que esto no hago por usted o por alguien más. –

-¿Hm? – Zeon se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, después le removió el mechón de cabello de la mejilla y la miró fijamente. – Tienes una piel delicada y se ha marcado con fuerza el moretón, es notable aunque trates de ocultarlo. –

-¿Qué? – Dijo alejándose de él y cubriendo la herida.

-Tu padre te obligó ¿verdad? – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – También te golpeó ¿no es así? –

-Lo que pase en mi vida o no es algo que no tiene nada que ver con usted. – Dijo Kurumi con firmeza. – Le pido que no se meta en esos asuntos. –

-Escucha, no me interesa tener una acompañante ni mucho menos una niña. – Dijo firme. – Así que te pido que te vayas por donde viniste ¿está claro? –

-Si eso desea, lo haré. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – De igual manera, no deseo proteger a un niño caprichoso. –

-¿Y quién dijo que necesito tu protección? Sé cuidarme solo. – Zeon caminó a la puerta y miró al guardia detrás de ella. – Preparen un carruaje, la llevarán de regreso a Saika. –

-No podemos hacer eso sin el consentimiento de la reina. – Dijo el guardia.

-Bien, iré a hablar con ella, ustedes cuídenla. – Dijo Zeon saliendo en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Kurumi lo miro irse en silencio, no dijo nada y tampoco se movió de su lugar.

-Lo que me suceda…no tiene nada que ver con usted… - Murmuró apretando sus puños. – Quiero irme…a casa… - Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y a quedarse en un profundo silencio en aquél solitario comedor…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente~**

 **Aquí la parte 2 de esta serie de one-shots, espero que les haya gustado n.n/ Dedicado a Hasumin-Chan uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	42. Nobleza -Parte 3-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 3–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama, pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: Zeon y Kurumi se encontraban en camino hacia Saika para dejar a la chica en su hogar…un accidente inesperado dará un giro a sus vidas y los unirá más de lo que deseaban, ¿Zeon tomó la decisión correcta?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 3–"_

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Lia viendo a su hijo. – No puedes hablar enserio. –

-Lo hago, quiero que despidas a Kurumi. – Respondió mirándola con firmeza. – Una niña tan frágil no servirá de nada a mi lado, ella está de acuerdo en irse. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró pensativa. – Bien, la dejaré volver por hoy a su hogar para que ambos lo piensen con claridad, pero volverá mañana en la tarde. –

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? – Dijo Zeon fastidiado.

-Lo escuché, pero no obedeceré otro capricho tuyo. – Dijo Lia. – Entiende que lo hago por tu bien, Zeon. –

-Tsk, si claro. – Bufó rodando los ojos. – Como sea, haz que se la lleven ya. –

-De acuerdo, pero deberás acompañarla. – Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó molesto.

-Porque es TU acompañante y es tu deber como Príncipe. – Respondió serena. – Si quieres que se retire tendrás que acompañarla. –

-Tsk, que molestia… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – Bien, iré. –

-Entonces ve. – Dijo dándole una orden escrita y regresó a la sala de reuniones.

-Tsk, que fastidio… - Murmuró y después caminó de regreso al comedor.

Una vez llegó al lugar, le entregó la orden al guardia y entró a avisarle a Kurumi. – Oye, nos vamos. ¿Hm? – Se acercó a ella y notó que se había quedado profundamente dormida recargada en la mesa. – Tsk, sí que es molesta… - Suspiró y la cargó en sus brazos.

Zeon salió del comedor con Kurumi en brazos y la subió al carruaje mientras dos guardias los escoltaban en caballo y un chofer conducía. La pelinegra despertó a los pocos minutos, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra o la mirada durante todo el camino.

- _"Esto es lo mejor, no necesito a una niña cuidándome y no quiero cargar la responsabilidad si algo le pasara con ese cuerpo tan frágil." –_ Pensó Zeon mirándola de reojo. – _"No quiero…ser el causante de su dolor, así que convenceré a mi madre de que la despida lo antes posible." –_

 _-"Creo que fue un error haber aceptado este trabajo…solo vine a perder el tiempo." –_ Pensó Kurumi mirando el paisaje tras la ventana. – _"De cualquier manera…no deseo proteger a un chico." –_

El camino prosiguió en silencio…eran 10 horas de viaje en carruaje desde Makoku hasta Saika, apenas llevaban viajando por una hora y media, así que tendrían que aguantarse más de 8 horas. El silencio sepulcral era algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados, pero ahora, por alguna razón, lo podían sentir sobre ellos y les molestaba, de igual manera decidieron no hablarse y solamente se miraban de reojo.

-¿Cuánto falta? – Preguntó Zeon por la ventana al guardia que cabalgaba de ese lado.

-Estamos por cruzar las fronteras de Makoku Zeon-sama, en media hora saldremos del reino. – Respondió.

-¿Eh? ¿Hemos avanzado tan poco en este tiempo? – Preguntó confundido.

El guardia asintió. – Solo ha pasado una hora y media, Zeon-sama. –

-¡¿Tan poco?! ¡Yo siento como si ya hubiéramos andando por horas! – Exclamó.

-El tiempo corre lento para usted por la tensión. – Respondió tranquilo el guardia. - ¿Por qué no intenta conocerse mejor con la señorita? –

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas y te dispones a hacer tu trabajo? Guardia metiche. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo.

-S-Sí. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tsk. – Murmuró Zeon cerrando la cortina y soltando un suspiro de fastidio, después dirigió su mirada hacia Kurumi, quien seguía observando por la ventana el paisaje. - ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? No has dicho nada en todo el camino. –

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted. – Respondió cortante sin dirigirle la mirada. – Claramente dijo que no deseaba mis servicios, así que nuestras vidas no tienen nada que ver una con la otra. -

-Tsk, como quieras, no tengo por qué rogarte. – Dijo rodando los ojos, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada hacia la cortina. – Niñas bobas. –

-Príncipes tontos. – Murmuró Kurumi molesta.

-¿Lo dijiste a propósito, verdad? – Preguntó irritado.

-No lo sé "su excelencia", ¿y usted? – Dijo sarcástica.

-Tsk, haz lo que quieras, no volveré a verte de igual manera. – Respondió fríamente.

-Realmente espero que eso suceda. – Agregó ella.

-Hmph. – Murmuró Zeon sin mirarla.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del interior del carruaje, esta vez no volvieron a dirigirse la mirada en ningún momento…pasó otra hora y finalmente estaban cruzando el Bosque Lunatique, fuera del Reino Makoku. Estaba silencioso, demasiado…no se escuchaba ningún ave cantora, tampoco el fluido del río, ni siquiera el sonido del viento.

- _"Está demasiado quieto, ¿siempre ha sido así?" –_ Se preguntó Zeon algo confuso.

-¡WAAHHH! – Se escuchó el grito del cochero y el carruaje se detuvo de golpe.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó Zeon irritado después de golpearse la frente contra la puerta por culpa de la repentina parada del carruaje. - ¡¿Qué sucede?! –

-¿Pasó algo? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

Una explosión golpeó el carruaje y lo volteó, Zeon cayó encima de Kurumi con el impulso y ambos se golpearon contra la puerta que, ahora, estaba recargada en el suelo por el volqueo.

-¡Arg, maldición! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose. - ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?! –

-¡Me duele, bájate! – Exigió Kurumi debajo de él.

-Tsk, maldita sea. – Zeon pateó la puerta opuesta para salir por arriba, asomando la cabeza y encontrándose con unos mamodos enmascarados y encapuchados que estaban atacando a los guardias. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Es ese niño! – Gritó uno de los mamodos.

-¡Mátenlo! – Exclamó otro.

-¡Príncipe Zeon, refúgiese pronto! – Exclamó uno de los guardias que lo estaban defendiendo.

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! – Exclamó Zeon furioso.

- _¡Exterminus! –_ Uno de ellos atacó a Zeon con un rayo de humo negro.

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Contraatacó el peligris. - ¡No me vencerán tan rápido! –

 _-¡Dorusu! –_ Exclamó una Mamodo detrás de él, golpeando el carruaje con una bola verde que explotó una vez entró en contacto.

La explosión destruyó el carruaje y aventó con fuerza a Zeon herido, Kurumi había recibido de lleno el ataque que terminó con el brazo y la pierna izquierda rotas debido a su enfermedad.

-¡Duele…! – Murmuró Kurumi inmóvil, tenía vidrios de la ventana encajados en algunas partes de su cuerpo y sangraba de la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! – Zeon se puso de pie y limpió la sangre que escurría de su frente y le calaba en los ojos. - ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡Respondan cobardes! –

-¡No tenemos por qué obedecerlo! – Exclamó un Mamodo. – _¡Mairuzu! –_ El chico los atacó con una estaca de cristal negro.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Zeon contraatacó. - ¡Unos ataques de bajo nivel no sirven contra mí! –

-¡Príncipe Zeon, huya! – Exclamó uno de los guardias en el suelo, había perdido un brazo y tenía la pierna destrozada.

- _¡Exterminusen! –_ Varios rayos de humo negro comenzaron a caer del cielo como lluvia.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon miró el ataque. - ¡Maldición…! –

 _-¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_ Kurumi creó 7 esferas rojas a su alrededor y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego desde ellas contra los rayos.

 _-_ ¡¿Tú?! – Zeon la miró confundido. - ¡¿Qué haces?! –

 _-_ ¡Cállate! – Le exclamó, se había arrastrado desde donde estaba hasta él, debido a eso su otra pierna se había fracturado y tenía sangre escurriendo de muchas partes de su cuerpo donde los vidrios se enterraban cada vez más en su piel.

 _-¡Dioga Dorusiduon! –_ Una bola gigante azul apareció en el cielo sobre ellos. - ¡Muera! – La chica lanzó el ataque contra Zeon.

 _-_ ¡Príncipe Zeon! – Exclamó el guardia intentando llegar hacia él, pero otro Mamodo lo golpeó para impedirlo.

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! –_ Kurumi creó un escudo de fuego con forma de camelia y logró detener el ataque, como consecuencia del esfuerzo los huesos de su brazo se quebraron y cayó al suelo completamente agotada, estaba jadeando y sudando, incluso se le dificultaba respirar.

 _-_ ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Mira tú condición! – Le reclamó Zeon furioso. - ¡No necesito tu protección! ¡Entiéndelo, niña boba! –

La expresión de Zeon cambió cuando notó que Kurumi comenzó a convulsionarse drásticamente.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Murmuró inmóvil.

- _¡Teo Mairuzu! –_ Varias estacas de cristal comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Zeon.

- _¡Dinisugon! –_ El otro guardia contraatacó con un rayo de luz dorada. - ¡Príncipe Zeon, tome a la señorita y regrese al Castillo inmediatamente! –

Zeon asintió algo nervioso aún y trató de tomarla en sus brazos, pero al sentir como se retorcía la joven rápidamente se separó poniéndose aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No puedo! – Exclamó Zeon.

-¡Dese prisa Príncipe Zeon! – Exclamó el guardia. - ¡Si la señorita no es atendida, morirá! –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró sorprendido.

-¡Ahora váyase! – Exclamó el otro guardia, pero fue perforado en el pecho por una lanza de cristal.

-Malditos entrometidos. – Murmuró fastidiado el Mamodo desapareciendo su lanza y escupiéndole al guardia.

-¡Váyase ahora! – Exclamó el otro guardia atacando con su única mano.

-¡Maldición…! – Zeon apretó los dientes frustrado, tomó a Kurumi en sus brazos y se teletransportó rápidamente al Castillo.

* * *

-¡¿Zeon?! – Exclamó Lia asustada al ver que su hijo apareció en la entrada del Castillo con Kurumi en sus brazos, ambos estaban completamente desgarrados y la chica seguía convulsionándose. - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –

-¡No hay tiempo, atiéndala! – Exclamó Shun, el guardia encargado de Kurumi que se había quedado en el Castillo para arreglar el contrato de Kurumi. - ¡Rápido! –

-¡Sí! – Unos sirvientes cargaron a Kurumi y la llevaron a una habitación.

-¡Vayan por un médico! – Exclamó Shun.

-¡Sí! – Las mucamas rápidamente salieron del Castillo a buscar un médico.

-¡¿Qué sucedió, Zeon?! – Exclamó Lia mirando a su hijo.

Zeon no respondió, estaba en un shock emocional…la sangre saliendo de sus heridas, el sonido de sus huesos frágiles quebrándose y las convulsiones excesivas lo habían asustado.

-¡Responde, Zeon! – Volvió a exclamar Lia más preocupada.

Nuevamente no respondió, se abrazó a si mismo mientras su expresión reflejaba terror, era la primera vez que veía a alguien desgarrarse de semejante manera.

-¡Reacciona Zeon! – Exclamó Lia tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo. - ¡Te estoy hablando, responde! –

Estaba congelado, en shock totalmente…no podía sacarse esas imágenes, ni sonidos ni gritos de la cabeza…simplemente no podía. Todavía podía sentirla retorciéndose en sus brazos y eso le daba repulsión, recordar tanta sangre derramada y ver como algunos de sus huesos rotos salían de entre su piel lo asqueaba, realmente quería vomitar. Comenzó a temblar de la ansiedad mientras reflejaba más y más terror.

-¡Contrólate, Zeon! – Lia lo abofeteó con fuerza. - ¡Tienes que calmarte! –

-¿Madre…? – Murmuró mirándola, finalmente había reaccionado. – Yo…Yo… -

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Zeon? ¡Dímelo! – Preguntó preocupada mientras apretaba su agarre.

-Una emboscada…nos emboscaron… - Murmuró tratando de contenerse. – Mataron a los guardias…también al chofer… -

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Una emboscada? – Preguntó asustada. – ¿Dónde fue? –

-En el bosque Lunatique… - Murmuró.

-Estaban esperando a tu padre y a Gash… - Dijo poniéndose de pie. – ¡¿Qué hiciste, Zeon?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No debí dejar que llevaras a Kurumi! ¡No debí permitirlo! –

-Madre…yo… - Agachó la mirada y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, el mareo regresó a él y estuvo a punto de vomitar en el suelo. – _"¿Qué…hice…?" –_

-Lleven a Zeon a su cuarto, avisen inmediatamente a Dark-sama y a mi esposo. – Ordenó Lia a los sirvientes presentes.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron todos e hicieron lo que se les pidió.

-Vamos, Príncipe Zeon. – Dijo la mucama ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y llevándolo a la habitación.

-¡El médico está aquí! – Exclamó una mucama entrando junto a un Mamodo de 2.5 metros de altura, cabello guindo, piel morena clara y ojos grises.

-Gracias, por favor ayúdela… - Dijo Lia conduciéndolo a la habitación donde Kurumi estaba siendo controlada.

-Descanse por favor, Príncipe. – Dijo la mucama saliendo de la habitación.

Zeon no respondió, solamente corrió hacia su baño personal y comenzó a vomitar en el escusado, su estómago estaba revuelto, estaba mareado y todo le daba vueltas. Aquellas imágenes habían sido demasiado fuertes para él, esos gritos, esa sangre, esos huesos quebrándose, esas convulsiones…era algo que probablemente jamás olvidaría y terminarían dándole un giro inesperado a su forma de ser y a su vida misma…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¿Muy impactante? ¿Muy estúpido? ¿Muy salido? No sé qué piensen, pero me maté haciéndolo...así que realmente espero que les guste xD**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, demandas, opiniones y demás son más que bienvenidas en los reviews *w***

 **Agradecimientos a Yu-chan (Hasumin-Chan) por sus reviews continuos y leer mis fanfics sin falta aunque tarde una eternidad en actualizar (?) uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	43. Nobleza -Parte 4-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 4–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama, pseudo-romance.**

 **Descripción: Kurumi se ha salvado, pero su diagnóstico no es lo que ellos esperaban escuchar… Zeon se sentirá culpable y será obligado a cuidar de la pelinegra hasta que se recupere, pero no todo es tan dulce entre esos dos como lo imaginaban…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 4–"_

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita? – Preguntó Shun angustiado, habían pasado 3 días desde que el médico se había mantenido encerrado en la habitación tratando a la pequeña.

-Se ha estabilizado, sus heridas están mejor y sus huesos se recuperarán. – Respondió con un tono de voz serio. – Pero me temo que el ataque cardiaco que sufrió afectó también una parte de su cerebro… -

-¿A qué se refiere? Explíquelo por favor. – Preguntó Lia angustiada.

-Existen altas posibilidades de que la joven quede paralítica permanentemente. – Dijo con seriedad.

-¡¿Paralítica?! – Exclamó Zeon. - ¡¿Está seguro de eso?! –

El médico asintió. – Seguiré viniendo constantemente para tratarla, pero no es algo seguro que pueda impedirlo. –

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Lia angustiada. – ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo tan terrible? –

-Eso es todo, me retiro. – Dijo el médico.

-Lo acompaño, Iro. – Dijo Shun siguiéndolo.

Lia y Zeon se quedaron en absoluto silencio por unos momentos.

-Esto fue culpa de tus actos caprichosos. – Dijo Lia decepcionada. - ¿Entiendes ahora la gravedad de lo que hiciste? ¡Esa chica quedará inválida y es tu culpa! –

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero yo cómo iba a saber que esto sucedería?! – Exclamó apretando los puños.

-¡Esto no se trata de si lo sabías o no, entiende que si lo hubieras aceptado sin reprochar nada de esto hubiera pasado! – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. - ¡El General Dark está sumamente furioso y preocupado! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! ¡Podría desencadenarse una guerra entre Saika y Makoku por culpa de tus actos! –

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No puedo regresar el tiempo, madre! – Exclamó mirándola.

-A partir de hoy tú estarás encargado de cuidar de Kurumi. – Dijo Lia con firmeza. – Es una orden y más te vale cumplirla si no quieres ser enjuiciado por desobediencia. –

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡Yo no seré el niñero de una mocosa tonta! –

-¡Esa chica está en coma por tu culpa! – Exclamó abofeteándolo. - ¡He permitido tus caprichos por nueve años, pero ya no lo haré más! ¡Cuidarás de Kurumi desde ahora y no hay objeciones! –

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Exclamó apretando los puños.

-Esto ya no se trata solamente de ti, nos involucra a todos Zeon. – Dijo caminando a la puerta dispuesta a irse de la sala. - ¿Alguna vez lograrás pensar en alguien más que en ti? – Murmuró y salió del lugar.

-Tch… - Murmuró cruzando los brazos. – Niñero…niñero… ¡Niñero! – Exclamó aventando todo a su paso. - ¡Esta maldita situación me enferma! ¡Maldita sea! –

* * *

-La señorita Kurumi ha despertado ayer en la mañana. – Diagnosticó Iro mirando a los presentes. – La he estado checando y todo parece estar normal. –

-¿Y…qué pasará con ella? – Murmuró Gash.

-La señorita…no volverá a caminar. – Finalizó Iro. – Lo lamento mucho, hice lo mejor que pude, pero era algo inevitable. –

-Unu…pobre Kurumi… - Murmuró Gash decaído.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Iro. – Dijo Shun saliendo junto al médico de la sala.

-Zeon, ven conmigo. – Dijo Lia con seriedad.

-Bien. – Respondió secamente mientras la seguía fuera de la habitación.

-¿Zeon está en problemas, Tio? – Preguntó curioso Gash.

-Sí, Zeon está en problemas. – Afirmó Tio a su lado.

-¡Tio, vámonos! – Gritó Iro desde afuera.

-¡Ya voy! – Respondió y después miró a Gash. – Debo irme, nos veremos después. –

-Unu, suerte Tio. – La despidió con una sonrisa.

-Tú igual, adiós. – Dijo mientras salía corriendo para alcanzar a su padre.

* * *

-¿Ahora qué? – Murmuró Zeon sentado frente a su madre.

-Bueno, no hay por qué dar rodeos al asunto, así que iré al grano. – Respondió Lia mirándolo. – Hoy trasladarán las cosas de Kurumi hacia el Castillo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-¿No es obvio? Vivirá aquí a partir de ahora. – Respondió. – Su habitación estará al lado de la tuya. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó levantándose. - ¡Ya tengo suficiente con ser su niñero! ¡¿Ahora me dices que viviré con ella y, encima, al lado?! –

-Así es, es tu responsabilidad estar a su lado en todo momento. – Afirmó Lia. – Además, ahora mismo irás a disculparte con ella. –

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡No me disculparé con nadie! – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Irás a disculparte y es una orden, así que ve directo a su habitación y conversa con ella. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – No quiero más reproches, esta es mi última palabra. –

-¡Ah, genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! – Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. – Maldita sea, ¿cuánto más tengo que sufrir para que estés feliz? –

-¿Sufrir? No me hagas reír Zeon, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir. – Dijo mirándolo. – Esa chica está pasando por un mal momento y es tu culpa, adopta tu papel como Príncipe por una vez en tu vida y remienda el daño que causaste. –

-Tsk, que repulsivo. – Murmuró saliendo de la habitación y dejando caer la puerta de golpe.

Lia suspiró resignada. - ¿Qué haré contigo, Zeon…? –

* * *

-Voy a pasar. – Dijo Zeon abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Kurumi.

- _¡Feisu! –_ Exclamó Kurumi apuntándole al peligris.

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Zeon logró defenderse a tiempo. - ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –

-¡Lárgate, no quiero verte! – Exclamó Kurumi furiosa.

-¿A qué viene ese vocabulario? Encima de que vengo a verte me atacas. – Zeon bufó fastidiado. – Deberías estar alegre de que vine. –

-¡Nadie pidió tu compasión! – Exclamó. – Es tu culpa… -

-¿Eh? – Murmuró mirándola. - ¿Qué dijiste? –

-¡Dije que todo es culpa tuya! – Volvió a apuntar contra él, pero Zeon le ató las manos con su manto, el cual alargó hasta ella. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora! –

-Escucha mocosa, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de estar aquí, pero me obligaron. – Dijo acercándose. – A sí que no dificultes más las cosas y compórtate, ¿quieres? –

-Me siento débil, tengo mi cuerpo adolorido y soy paralítica… - Murmuró irritada. – Todo es tu culpa, ¡¿y tienes la cara para venir a decirme que me comporte?! ¡No fastidies! –

-¡Escúchame! – Dijo tomándola de la ropa y acercándola él. - ¡¿Crees que yo quiero estar cerca de ti?! ¡No, no quiero! ¡Pero no tengo opción! ¡Así que compórtate y no agrandes más el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?! –

-¡Cállate! – Kurumi le escupió en la cara enfada.

Zeon limpió su rostro y la miró enfurecido. - ¡Estúpida mocosa! – Exclamó abofeteándola con fuerza. - ¡No me jodas! -

-¡No me toques! – Exclamó furiosa mientras le regresaba la bofetada. - ¡No tienes ese derecho! –

-¡Yo trato a las personas como se me da la gana! – Exclamó apretándole la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó adolorida y furiosa.

-¡Me obedecerás y es mi última palabra! – Dijo apretando su agarre, pero la soltó asustado cuando escuchó que los huesos de su muñeca crujieron. - ¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Me duele, estúpido! – Exclamó alejando su mano de él y colocando la derecha en el pecho del chico. - _¡Teo Feisu! –_ La potente bola de fuego arrojó a Zeon contra la pared, donde tumbó la cómoda con el impulso y recibió quemaduras en su cuerpo. - ¡No me toques, no te me acerques, ni siquiera me hables! ¡Me enferma tu existencia! ¡Me enferma! ¡No quiero verte, así que lárgate! ¡Lárgate! –

-¡Maldita mocosa…! – Zeon se levantó dispuesto a atacarla, pero los recuerdos de aquél día llegaron a su mente como si fuesen una película y algo en su estómago se revolvió.

La miró fijamente y no pudo evitar recordarla llena de heridas, con los huesos quebrados y convulsionándose…aquellas memorias le trajeron asco una vez más y desvió la mirada frustrado y apretó los puños. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento? Le incomodaba, lo odiaba, pero lo obedeció…

No dijo nada, solamente se arrodilló ante ella y bajó la mirada. – Lo siento… - Murmuró.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida de su repentino cambio.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamó frustrado. - ¡Ya lo dije, ¿bien?! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa que estés en esta condición! – Apretó sus puños con fuerza que terminó sangrando. - ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga, eh?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero librarme de este maldito sentimiento repulsivo lo antes posible! ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡¿Qué quieres?! –

Kurumi se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella…Zeon, el Príncipe frío, arrodillado frente a ella pidiendo perdón…algo en su corazón caló, no sabía por qué, simplemente comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Su llanto molestaba a Zeon, lo hacía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

-¡Deja de llorar! ¡¿Cuánta vergüenza tengo que pasar para que estés feliz?! – Exclamó irritado, Kurumi no respondió y tampoco dejó de llorar. - ¡Te dije que te callaras! – Kurumi no obedeció. - ¡Maldición, cállate! – Exclamó frustrado mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus oídos para evitar escuchar aquellos sonidos emitidos por la pelinegra.

* * *

-Unu, Zeon, la comida está lista. – Dijo Gash tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. - ¿Zeon? –

-No fastidies, vete. – Respondió desde adentro.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash decaído y se retiró en silencio.

Zeon estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, su expresión era una mezcla de enfado y remordimiento.

-Estúpida mocosa…no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea darme problemas…Realmente la odio. – Murmuró enfadado. - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó lanzando un Zakeruga hacia la mesa al lado de su ropero, de la cual cayó una cajita de oro y plata al suelo abriéndose y tirando un brazalete de plata con zafiros y diamantes incrustados. - ¿Eh? – Murmuró mirando dicho objeto. – Esto… -

El peligris caminó hacia el brazalete y lo tomó, estuvo mirándolo fijamente unos momentos, ¿quién se lo había regalado? Era una respuesta que no encontraba aún, nadie le regalaba nada, ¿por qué este año si? Se cuestionó. _"Hace unos meses me dieron de alta con la condición de que no fuera imprudente."_ Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, aclarando sus dudas y llenándola de otras más.

-¿Acaso ella…? – Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

¿Acaso el regalo era de Kurumi? El objeto, el regalo, el momento…todo coincidía. Era un regalo que nadie se atrevería a darle, y su tiempo de salida del hospital concordaba con su cumpleaños. La chica desmallada en su corredor, el regalo anónimo que solo él recibió, su nueva acompañante… ¿Realmente todo había sido coincidencia como él pensaba?

-Ella… - Zeon guardó le brazalete en su short y fue a la habitación de Kurumi, tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, nuevamente tocó con más fuerza. – Kurumi soy Zeon, ábreme. –

-Vete. – Respondió cortadamente desde adentro. – No quiero volver a verte. –

-Kurumi, es algo importante, ábreme. – Dijo firme.

-Ya te dije que no, vete. – Respondió.

-No me obligues a tirar la puerta, ábreme. – Afirmó tratando de controlarse.

-Haz lo que quieras, no abriré. – Reafirmó la pelinegra.

Zeon soltó un suspiro, se aseguró de que nadie viniera y respiró hondo. – Kurumi… ¿Puedo quedarme…contigo? –

Kurumi no respondió por unos momentos. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Quiero estar a tu lado. – Dijo mientras apretaba el brazalete en su bolsa. - ¿Me permitirías hacerlo? –

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Kurumi en una silla de ruedas, estaba usando una bata azul claro con encajes rosas pastel y su cabello estaba atado en dos colas bajas.

-Pasa. – Murmuró moviendo su silla para que el peligris entrara, después cerró la puerta y lo miró. – Explícame qué quisiste decir. –

Zeon suspiró. – Me siento culpable por lo sucedido ese día y…por lo de esta mañana. – Murmuró. – Quise evitarlo, pero la maldita culpa me carcome cada minuto que pasa y es insoportable, así que… Trabó saliva y después la miró. - ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado como tu acompañante? –

-Agradezco tus sentimientos y, si eso es lo que quieres, lo permitiré. – Dijo mirándolo. – Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado, ¿quedó claro? –

-Conseguiré tu perdón en este tiempo. – Aseguró Zeon.

-Eso está por verse. – Respondió Kurumi.

-¿Tienes hambre? Es tarde. – Dijo mirando el reloj.

-Algo, ¿podrías llevarme? – Ordenó.

-Tsk, yo quiero limpiar mi culpa y tu abusas de ello. – Resopló Zeon.

-¿Lo harás o no? – Dijo fríamente.

-Sí, ya voy. – Zeon tomó las agarraderas de la silla y la llevó con él hacia el comedor.

* * *

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Eres Zeon?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido.

-¡Cállate, Gash! – Dijo irritado.

-Es bueno ver que se llevan bien. – Dijo Lia mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Zeon-sama es un chico espléndido que he quedado maravillada por sus encantos. – Dijo Kurumi.

-Gracias por el sarcasmo. – Murmuró fastidiado mientras la llevaba a la mesa.

Una mucama ayudó a Kurumi a sentarse al lado de Gash, quien estaba sentado al lado de Fort. Zeon estuvo a punto de irse a sentar junto a su madre, pero ella le hizo una seña de que se quedara al lado de la pelinegra, Zeon bufó pero obedeció. Las mucamas sirvieron la cena de los recién llegados y se retiraron.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Fort mirando a Kurumi.

-No me acostumbro todavía, pero es normal. – Dijo soltando una risita. – Pero está bien, no culpo a nadie del accidente. – Agregó con una sonrisa. – Sé que todo lo causó Zeon, así que no se preocupe. –

-Eso se llama "culpar", ¿sabías? – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Unu…Finalmente alguien le dice las verdades en su cara. – Dijo Gash soltando una risa.

-Cállate Gash. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo amenazante.

-Su Majestad… - Murmuró Kurumi agachando la mirada. - ¿Cuándo…vendrá mi padre a verme? -

El rey guardó silencio por unos momentos. – Dark…está indispuesto. –

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Él está…internado. – Respondió con seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asustada. - ¡¿Mi padre está…internado?! – Se quedó atónita ante aquella respuesta que jamás esperó escuchar…

¿Acaso la pesadilla…solo acababa de comenzar?

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado**

 **Dejen reviews xD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	44. Nobleza -Parte 5-

**Nombre: "Nobleza _–_ Parte 5 _–_ "**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, Drama y Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Cuando las cosas no podían empeorar, Kurumi se entera de una noticia que le herirá el corazón mientras que Zeon descubrirá una verdad que desconocía y lo llevará a tomar una decisión que cambiará por completo su vida…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 5–"_

-¡¿Mi padre está…internado?! – Exclamó sorprendida.

Fort asintió. – Al parecer ha enfermado gravemente y su condición empeoró en los últimos días. – Dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz serio.

-¿De qué ha enfermado? Si cuando yo vine él estaba muy bien… - Murmuró confundida.

-Aún no lo saben, por eso lo están sometiendo a estudios. – Afirmó Fort.

-Ya veo…por eso mandó al Comandante Shun para que cuidase de Kurumi en su visita al Castillo. – Dijo Lia con un tono preocupado.

-¡Quiero ir a ver a mi padre! – Exclamó angustiada. – ¡Por favor, llévenme con mi padre! –

-Eso es imposible, Kurumi. – Dijo Fort mirándola. – Con lo sucedido hace unos días, es preferible que permanezca en el Castillo. –

-Quiero irme a casa, ¡llévenme a casa! – Exclamó nuevamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Zeon no te lo ha comentado? – Preguntó Lia confundida.

-¿Decirme qué? – Agregó.

-Tsk, ya te dije que yo no lo he aprobado. – Murmuró Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Y ya te dije que no me importa, esta vez no tienes voz ni voto. – Reafirmó Lia mirando a Zeon y después dirigió la vista hacia Kurumi. – Escucha Kurumi, a partir de ahora vivirás en el Castillo con nosotros. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó alterada.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ti después de que sufrieras ese accidente por culpa de Zeon. – Dijo Lia.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más van a restregármelo en la cara? – Preguntó irritado.

-Yo no quiero vivir aquí… ¡Llévenme con mi padre! – Dijo golpeando la mesa.

-El General Dark aceptó que usted viviera aquí. – Dijo Fort.

-¿Qué? Es mentira… ¡Mi padre no permitiría algo así! – Exclamó furiosa.

-Unu, es cierto. – Afirmó Gash. – Nos lo dijo cuando fuimos a verle a Saika. –

-¿Eh…? E-Es mentira… ¡Estás mintiendo, Gash! – Exclamó angustiada. - ¡Mi padre no me abandonaría de esa manera! –

-La enfermedad de Dark puede ser contagiosa, por eso me pidió que cuidara de ti. – Afirmó Fort. – Fue una orden de tu padre. –

-Eso no…mi padre no… - Murmuró atónita ante la situación, ya tenía suficiente con haber quedado paralítica por culpa de Zeon, ¿y ahora venían a decirle que tendría que vivir en el mismo lugar que él? - ¡No quiero! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Yo no viviré aquí! ¡No quiero! –

Kurumi regresó a su silla de ruedas y salió del comedor mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Los presentes solo la miraron irse en silencio mientras que Zeon no se preocupó por dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

-Ve a buscarla. – Dijo Lia.

-Gash, te habla nuestra madre. – Dijo Zeon mientras continuaba comiendo.

-No Zeon, te estoy hablando a ti. – Afirmó la reina.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo? – Cuestionó irritado.

-Porque es tu responsabilidad. – Respondió Lia.

-¿Y mía por qué? Suficiente tengo con ser su niñero. – Bufó.

-Precisamente por eso debes ir a buscarla. – Dijo Lia.

-Unu…puedo ir yo a buscarla, madre. – Murmuró Gash tratando de evitar una pelea.

-Bien, que vaya Gash. – Dijo Zeon continuando su comida.

-¡Zeon! – Lia se puso de pie y lo miró. - ¡Te he dado una orden! ¡¿Por qué no obedeces?! –

-¡Porque yo no tengo nada que ver con esa chica! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡Su vida y la mía no tienen nada que ver una con la otra! –

-¡Fue tu culpa que ella acabara en ese estado! – Dijo Lia comenzando a irritarse.

-¡Eso pasó por tu maldita obsesión de traerme una acompañante cuando yo no la quería a mi lado en primer lugar! – Gritó mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

-¡Zeon! – Interrumpió Fort harto de la discusión. – Tu madre te ha dado una orden y debes obedecerla, de lo contrario no estarás listo nunca para tomar mi lugar. –

-¡¿Y por qué tengo que buscar a una mocosa que no me interesa para nada?! – Exclamó mirándolo. - ¡¿No fuiste tu el que me dijo que olvidara mi corazón?! –

-¡Es tu responsabilidad Zeon! – Exclamó Fort poniéndose de pie. - ¡Si te atreves a desobedecer una orden ahora, ¿realmente crees que llegarás a ser un buen rey en el futuro?! –

-¡Ser rey no tiene nada que ver con esa mocosa! – Exclamó furioso.

-¡Esa chica se convertirá en la próxima General de Saika! – Afirmó Fort. – Tener conflictos con la descendiente o un General mismo implica graves consecuencias, incluida una guerra entre los reinos. –

-¿Qué? ¿Esa chica se convertirá en la próxima General de Saika? – Murmuró sin comprenderlo. - ¿De qué podría servir como General esa débil e inútil niña? –

-Esa niña te ha salvado la vida, ¿lo has olvidado ya? – Dijo Fort firme.

-¿Salvarme la vida…? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Ella nunca hizo tal cosa. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Tenían un año cuando pasó, es comprensible que no lo recuerden. – Dijo Lia mirando a su esposo.

-¿Recordar qué? Explíquense. –

-Cuando Gash y tú cumplieron un año les organizamos una fiesta a la que asistió todo el reino. – Comenzó Lia a redactar. – Kurumi asistió también como invitada, era demasiado tímida y no hablaba con nadie al igual que tú. –

-Esa noche unos mamodos que originalmente habían sido exiliados se infiltraron para asesinarte, tú habías salido del Castillo para estar solo el en jardín, así que ellos lo aprovecharon para atacarte. –

-¿Qué? No recuerdo nada de eso. – Murmuró.

-Su plan era incrustarte una maldición que te mataría lentamente, pero cuando la lanzaron una niña interfirió y la recibió por ti. – Agregó Lia y después soltó un suspiro. – Escucha Zeon, esa chica fue Kurumi. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sin comprender.

-La maldición que lanzaron era llamada "Maldición de Cristal". – Explicó Lia. – Capaz de convertir los huesos más fuertes en unos tan frágiles como cristales, a si mismo, sus defensas se debilitan que una simple gripe se vuelve una enfermedad grave, conforme el tiempo pasa su situación empeorará hasta llevarla a la muerte. –

-¿Maldición de Cristal? – Murmuró Zeon atónito.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Nací con una enfermedad llamada "huesos de cristal". – Respondió Kurumi sin levantar la mirada. – Mis huesos son demasiado frágiles que se rompen con facilidad, además tengo problemas en el corazón. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Esa maldición debías haberla portado tú, pero ella intervino para salvarte. – Agregó Fort mirándolo. – Deberías estar agradecido con Kurumi, pero solo te la pasas despreciándola y haciéndola sufrir más. –

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué tomamos esa decisión? – Dijo Lia mirándolo. – Esa chica te salvó la vida y tu deber es cuidarla y aceptarla como agradecimiento. –

-Esperen un momento, ¿me están diciendo que sus enfermedades son culpa de una maldición? – Dijo tratando de procesarlo. - ¿Y qué esa maldición debería haberla portado yo? –

-Así es, Zeon. – Afirmó Lia.

-¿Una maldición…? – Murmuró Gash observando fijamente a su hermano. - ¿Zeon iba a estar maldito? –

-Esto es una estupidez… ¡Una enorme estupidez! – Exclamó Zeon aventando los platos frente a él. - ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡¿Realmente esperan que crea que ella está en ese estado por mi culpa?! –

-¡Ella te salvó la vida al cargar una maldición dolorosa que te pertenecía a ti! – Exclamó Lia. - ¡Piensa un poco en lo que Kurumi tiene que soportar por haberte salvado ese día! Ella no sabe que es una maldición lo que causa su fragilidad y jamás debe saberlo. –

-Tsk, maldita sea, esa mocosa solo me causa problemas. – Murmuró fastidiado. – Esto tiene que ser una estúpida pesadilla. –

-Unu, tranquilízate Zeon. – Dijo Gash tomándolo del hombro. – Solo tienes que ser bueno con Kurumi. –

-¿Tú también, Gash? – Dijo mirando a su gemelo con irritación.

-Más que una orden, es una petición. – Dijo Lia más calmada. - ¿Podrías hacerlo por ella, Zeon? –

-Tsk, maldición. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-Unu…Zeon da miedo. – Murmuró Gash mirándolo alejarse.

-Tranquilo, tu hermano es un chico amable. – Dijo Lia sonriente.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró mirándola con asombro. – Madre, tienes una visión de Zeon completamente distinta a la mía… -

-Tsk, que molestia. – Murmuraba Zeon mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Kurumi. - ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¿Por una tonta maldición? Vaya bobería… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon miró el ataque. - ¡Maldición…! –

 _-¡Ganreizu Feisu! – Kurumi creó 7 esferas rojas a su alrededor y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego desde ellas contra los rayos._

 _-¡¿Tú?! – Zeon la miró confundido. - ¡¿Qué haces?! –_

 _-¡Cállate! – Le exclamó._

 _-¡Dioga Dorusiduon! – Una bola gigante azul apareció en el cielo sobre ellos. - ¡Muera! – La chica lanzó el ataque contra Zeon._

 _-¡Príncipe Zeon! – Exclamó el guardia intentando llegar hacia él, pero otro Mamodo lo golpeó para impedirlo._

 _-¡Marusen Feishirudo! – Kurumi creó un escudo de fuego con forma de camelia y logró detener el ataque, como consecuencia del esfuerzo los huesos de su brazo se quebraron y cayó al suelo completamente agotada, estaba jadeando y sudando, incluso se le dificultaba respirar._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Esa chica… - Murmuró deteniéndose un momento. - ¿Tiene esa débil condición…por mi culpa? Pero, aun así, puede lanzar hechizos de nivel medio con facilidad… - Aventó con fuerza al suelo las cosas que estaban acomodadas en uno de los pilares que adornaban el corredor. - ¡Maldición! – Se relajó a los pocos segundos y soltó un suspiro. – Encontraré una cura…la voy a buscar…y cuando logre salvarla de esa maldición…la sacaré de mi vida para siempre. –

Después de aclarar un poco su mente, cerró los ojos para sentir con precisión la presencia de Kurumi, al lograr detectarla, continuó caminando hacia su ubicación en silencio…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Les comparto hoy la parte 5 de esta serie de one-shots, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, dramas, opiniones y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	45. Nobleza -Parte 6-

**Nombre: "Nobleza _–_ Parte 6 _–_ "**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, Drama y Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Kurumi ha conocido a alguien en que confiar mientras que Zeon le prometerá algo que jamás imaginó…Dark recibirá su diagnóstico y más de una vida correrán peligro…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 6–"_

-¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó un chico de cabello naranja, ojos cian claro y piel morena clara, tenía el cabello en forma de dos puntas parecidas a orejas de gato, vestía una playera morada con las mangas verdes y un adorno rojo en el centro, short blanco y tenis a juego, aparentaba tener unos 10 años de edad. – Te ves fea cuando lloras. –

-Cállate. – Dijo Kurumi enfadada, después lo volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que era un niño desconocido. - ¡Ah! Lo siento…te confundí con alguien más… -

-No tienes que preocuparte. – Respondió amablemente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró en respuesta.

-¿Kurumi? Es un nombre lindo. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y dime, ¿por qué estabas llorando? -

-Mi padre está enfermo y yo quedé paralítica hace unos días por culpa de un mocoso arrogante… - Respondió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. – Y ahora me han dicho que tengo que vivir con ese chico que causó el accidente…pero yo no quiero hacerlo… -

-Mmm, ya veo. – Dijo pensativo. – Arrogante, mocoso… ¿Hablas de Zeon? –

Kurumi asintió. - ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó.

Hyde asintió con una sonrisa. – Soy amigo de Gash, así que de vez en cuando me topo con él, es un chico bastante peculiar ¿verdad? – Dijo soltando una risita.

-Yo lo describiría más bien como todo un bruto. – Murmuró irritada. – Realmente lo odio y no quiero vivir con él. –

-Puede parecer un chico muy arrogante y soberbio, pero por dentro podría ser una buena persona, tal vez solo necesita de alguien que lo ayude. – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – No le demuestres tus lágrimas, sonríe y no le des el placer de verte llorar, ¿entiendes? –

-Sí, supongo… - Dijo no muy convencida.

-Puede que ahora sea muy duro, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a vivir con él, te lo aseguro. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Así que trata de ver el lado bueno de esto y verás cómo tu vida podría mejorar con este cambio. –

-Dudo que mi vida mejore estando al lado de ese tonto. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Pero si hay alguien en el Castillo como tú al que pueda ver de vez en cuando, tal vez no sea tan malo estar aquí. –

-Mi padre es un guardia del Castillo, así que vengo de vez en cuando aquí. – Respondió amablemente. – No tengo permitido dirigirme hacia la familia real, pero supongo que contigo es diferente ¿verdad? –

-Soy hija del General Dark Allen y futura General de Saika. – Dijo sonriente.

-¡¿Eres hija de Dark-sama?! ¡Increíble! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Siempre he admirado al General Dark, es imposible de creer que una chica tan delicada como tú sea hija de ese temible hombre. –

-Vamos, lo dices como si mi padre fuera alguien terrible. – Dijo soltando una risita. – Algún día yo tomaré su lugar, y cuando eso suceda, guiaré a Saika de una forma admirable tal y como mi padre lo ha hecho. –

-Sí, y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. – Respondió.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó más tranquila. – Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Hyde. – Respondió. – Es un gusto. –

-El gusto es mío, Hyde. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye mocosa! – Exclamó Zeon llegando por el corredor. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Llevo buen rato buscándote! –

-¿Zeon? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida. - ¿Qué quieres ahora? –

-Lo que sea, vámonos. – Dijo acercándose, pero su expresión cambió al ver a Hyde. - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –

-No se preocupe Príncipe, yo solo-… -

-Estaba conmigo. – Interrumpió Kurumi. – A diferencia tuya, él me ha tratado bien. –

-¿Ah sí? Bien, da igual. – Zeon la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él. – Escucha mocoso, Kurumi está conmigo, así que aléjate de ella. –

-¿Y quién te dio el derecho de mandar sobre mí? – Murmuró irritada.

-Tengo el derecho de mandar sobre quien yo quiera, es una orden y más le vale a este mocoso cumplirla. – Dijo mirando a Hyde.

-Tan frío como siempre, Príncipe. – Agregó Hyde. – Pero no puedo obedecerlo, Kurumi me ha pedido que seamos amigos y usted no puede intervenir en eso. –

-Eso está por verse. – Dijo Zeon, después tomó las agarraderas de la silla de ruedas y se llevó a Kurumi con él.

-¡Oye, déjame en paz! ¡¿Por qué sigues fastidiando?! – Exclamó furiosa.

-Escucha niña, mientras vivas aquí estarás bajo mis órdenes. – Explicó Zeon. – Trataré de ser un poco más "amable" o lo que sea contigo, así que también pon de tu parte y ayuda. –

-¿La reina sigue obligándote a hacer esto? – Murmuró. – Si es así entonces regresa por donde viniste. -

-No lo hago por ella o por alguien más, esto lo hago por voluntad propia. – Respondió con firmeza. – Quiero remediar lo que te hice y poder librarme de ti sin tener algo que me ate a ti, así que te propongo algo. –

-Te escucho. – Dijo.

-Comenzaré a buscar una cura para todas tus enfermedades, de esa manera remediaré lo que te pasó y recuperarás tu salud. – Explicó Zeon. – Cuando eso pase, nuestro lazo se romperá por completo y cada quien regresará a su vida. –

-¿Y si no tienes éxito? – Preguntó no muy convencida.

-La encontraré, y si no puedo hacerlo entonces te daré la oportunidad de elegir lo que quieras que haga. – Respondió.

-¿Debería creer en tus palabras? – Cuestionó.

-Si no me crees, entonces te haré una promesa real. –

Zeon detuvo su andar y se colocó frente a Kurumi, le tomó del antebrazo y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – Preguntó.

-Ya te lo dije, una promesa real. – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. – _Mi nombre es Zeon Bell, primogénito de la familia real, invoco a la diosa del espacio y tiempo, pues aquí juro mi lealtad. –_

Unos rayos azules salieron de ambas manos tomadas y comenzaron a atarlos como si fuesen cadenas.

-¿Qu-Qué…? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-Guarda silencio. – Dijo Zeon sin abrir los ojos. – _Frente a la Diosa del Tiempo hago mi juramento, el cual dirijo a Kurumi Allen, descendiente de Saika. –_ Prosiguió. – _Prometo encontrar alguna cura para todos los males que esta joven posee por culpa mía, y si llegase a fallar en mi búsqueda, le daré el beneficio de pedirme lo que ella desee, lo cual deberé aceptar sin oposición. Doy mi palabra como Príncipe del Makai, ya que si llegase a incumplir mi palabra, la Diosa reclamará mi vida y cumplirá el deseo de la descendiente Allen. Eso prometo de corazón. –_

Los rayos azules se fundieron en la piel de ambos y se soltaron, después Zeon abrió los ojos y notó la expresión atónita de Kurumi.

-¿Ya estás contenta? – Murmuró cruzando los brazos fastidiado.

-Supongo que puedo creerte…un poco. – Respondió aun sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Bien, como sea. – Dijo tomando de nuevo la silla y continuando el camino hacia la habitación de la chica en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de ello, pero en el hombro derecho de Kurumi apareció un símbolo rojo con forma de Sol, mientras que en la espalda de Zeon apareció un símbolo azul grisáceo con la forma de una Luna, los cuales les identificaban como los involucrados en el contrato real...

* * *

-Ya han obtenido un diagnóstico, Dark-sama. – Dijo un Mamodo con forma de dragón color rojo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es mi estado, Ashuron? – Preguntó Dark en cama.

-Pase por favor, enfermera Tiane. – Dijo Ashuron moviéndose de la puerta.

-Gracias, Ashuron. – Dijo amablemente la Mamodo de 24 años con el cabello color rosa grisáceo medio rizado hasta la espalda, ojos escarlata y piel blanca. – Con su permiso, Dark-sama. -

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que la vi, Tiane. – Dijo calmadamente.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez…en el entierro de Noire-sama. – Dijo con nostalgia.

-Cierto, cierto…han pasado nueve años desde aquél suceso… - Murmuró con tristeza. - ¿Y bien, Tiane? ¿Cuál es mi estado? Sé honesta. –

-Encontramos una acumulación de energía demoniaca cerca de su corazón, si sigue aumentando podría destruirlo por completo y matarlo. – Afirmó con seriedad. – Pero aún está a tiempo de recibir un tratamiento que podría salvarle la vida. –

-El tratamiento es muy doloroso y riesgoso, pero es la única forma de salvarle. – Dijo Ashuron. - ¿Qué desea que hagamos, Dark-sama? –

-Tomaré el tratamiento, por supuesto. – Dijo el hombre firmemente. - No puedo dejar sola a Kurumi tan pronto. -

-Como desee. – Dijo Ashuron.

-Mi esposo y yo haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo, Dark-sama. – Afirmó Tiane con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes… - Dijo Dark con seguridad. – Quedo bajo su cuidado Tiane, así como el de su esposo Iro. –

Tiane asintió y salió de la habitación junto a Ashuron.

* * *

-¿Puedes sentirla? – Preguntó un Mamodo parado en la copa de un árbol.

-Sí, la maldición ha comenzado su segunda fase. – Afirmó una Mamodo sentada en una rama debajo de su acompañante. – Esa chica está en el Castillo Raiku. –

-Perfecto, ahora podremos tomar la venganza que deseamos… - Dijo el Mamodo con una sonrisa. – Y esa chica será el mapa que nos guiará hasta ellos… -

Ambos mamodos desaparecieron del Bosque Lunatique entre la luz rojiza del atardecer…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 6 de Nobleza, espero que les guste uwu weno...por el momento dejaré desnombrados a los mamodos porque no se me ocurren nombres qué darles XDD solo diré que esos dos estuvieron en el ataque donde Kuru quedó paralítica y, también, en el ataque donde le lanzaron la maldición a ella por error :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás siempre serán bienvenidas en los reviews *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	46. Nobleza -Parte 7-

**Nombre: "Nobleza _–_ Parte 7 _–_ "**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, Drama y Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha buscado con desesperación una cura, pero la información encontrada no resuelve para nada sus dudas…Después de una recaída de Kurumi intensificará su búsqueda, encontrando una respuesta que lo dejará atónito…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 7–"_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurumi se había ido a vivir al Castillo Raiku, su relación con Zeon era un poco mejor, pero todavía había ciertos resentimientos y rencores hacia él que ella simplemente no podía olvidarlos tan fácilmente.

Lia, por su parte, estaba feliz de tenerla ahí, la quería como si fuese su hija, por lo que ya no era sorpresa que terminara llegando de sus viajes frecuentes a los otros Reinos con ropas, adornos y joyas hermosas para la pequeña pelinegra.

Hyde venía a verla de vez en cuando, se había vuelto más unida con Gash y sus amigos, pero Kurumi seguía prefiriendo quedarse en su habitación, ¿la razón? Simple: le molestaba ver que Patie siempre mencionaba juegos que incluían correr, saltar, trepar…cosas que ella ya no podía hacer, Tio y Koruru siempre terminaban pidiendo disculpas por esas cosas, pero Kurumi sabía que Patie lo hacía a propósito.

Cuando los amigos de Gash venían de visita, ella se sentía más cómoda estando encerrada en su habitación leyendo un libro, aunque Zeon ahora también solía quedarse ahí junto a ella para huir de los juegos infantiles de su hermano. Se quedaban leyendo libros en silencio, eran raras las ocasiones en las que conversaban.

Hoy era un día de esos…los amigos de Gash estaban de visita, Zeon y Kurumi pusieron la excusa de sus estudios diarios, así que hoy estaban juntos en la biblioteca real. Kurumi estaba en su silla de ruedas en una mesa al lado del ventanal leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Saika, por otro lado, Zeon estaba buscando en la sección de medicina libros relacionados con la enfermedad de "los huesos de cristal" o algo similar.

-¡Ay, maldición! – Exclamó Zeon frustrado cuando un montón de libros le cayeron encima.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kurumi y volteó hacia él, dándose cuenta de que estaba debajo de un pilar de libros. - ¿Eh? – Soltó una pequeña risita ante la escena, ya que el Príncipe estaba lleno de polvo de los libros que llevaban años sin ser abiertos.

-¡Oye, no te rías! – Exclamó, pero después se quedó viéndola fijamente. – _"Es la primera vez…que se ríe cuando está conmigo a solas…" –_ Pensó y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento. – Dijo controlando su risa y tosiendo un poco para lograrlo. - ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, un par de libros no me matarán. – Dijo levantándose mientras removía los libros de su cuerpo, al ponerse de pie sacudió su short blanco y su playera blanca de manga corta.

-¿Sigues sin encontrar algo útil? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-No, ni siquiera encuentro el nombre de esa enfermedad. – Dijo acomodando de nuevo los libros. – Pero solamente he revisado un estante, todavía quedan otros tres. –

-Ya veo, buena suerte entonces. – Dijo Kurumi y volvió a fijar su vista en su libro.

-Sí. – Murmuró mientras seguía acomodando los libros.

Zeon notó que había olvidado acomodar un libro de color azul celeste con letras oscuras, lo levantó y se sorprendió de ver en el índice el nombre de la enfermedad "huesos de cristal".

- _"¡Lo encontré!" –_ Pensó algo aliviado mientras buscaba la página donde estaba la información de dicha enfermedad. – Es esta…veamos. –

Zeon comenzó a leer el libro, notó que era como una especie de diario, _"probablemente le perteneció a un doctor"_ pensó. Decidió no perder más tiempo y comenzó a leer:

 ** _"HUESOS DE CRISTAL"_**

 _Rara enfermedad recientemente descubierta. Convierte los huesos de aquél que lo padezca en 'cristales' frágiles que son fáciles de romper con el mínimo movimiento brusco que los golpeen._

 _Los pacientes que la han padecido mueren de 10 a 20 años después de haberla adquirido, dependiendo de su estilo de vida._

 _Actualmente se desconoce la causa y no se ha encontrado una cura posible, los mejores doctores Mamodo se encuentran estudiándola._

 _Actualmente se cree que aquél que la porte tiene un 60% de vivir más de los 20 años promedio._

Zeon cerró el libro decepcionado de la respuesta, después sacó un marcador rojo y le dibujó una pequeña "X" en la pasta y después lo acomodó en su lugar.

- _"Otra vez información inútil…" –_ Pensó mientras se giraba para revisar el segundo estante, el cual estaba de frente al primero. – A seguir buscando… - Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja, acercando la escalera para comenzar a buscar en los libros ubicados en la parte más alta.

Kurumi, por su lado, había dejado el libro de lado cuando una tos comenzó a molestarla, al principio pensó que era una simple gripe, pero se asustó un poco cuando retiró la mano de su boca y notó pequeñas gotas de sangre en ella.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró asustada. – Zeon, ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon, ven rápido! –

-¿Hm? – Se sorprendió de escuchar que Kurumi lo estuviera llamando con tanta insistencia. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó mientras bajaba de la escalera y caminaba hacia ella.

Zeon se quedó inmóvil unos momentos cuando vio que Kurumi estaba tosiendo con fuerza recargada en la mesa y algunas gotas de sangre salpicaban cada vez que abría la boca. El peligris reaccionó cuando nuevamente lo llamó, e inmediatamente corrió en su auxilio.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó mientras le palmeaba la espalda. - ¡Aguanta! – Al notar que no podía siquiera responder por la tos se preocupó, así que la tomó en sus brazos y rápidamente se teletransportó a la habitación de la chica.

Zeon recostó a Kurumi en su cama y la pelinegra seguía tosiendo sin cesar.

-¡Tú, trae a un médico rápido! – Le ordenó a la mucama en la habitación.

-¡S-Sí! – Exclamó mientras salía a toda prisa a buscar a Iro.

-Tranquilízate, enseguida viene el médico. – Dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua y la ayudaba a beberla, pero nuevamente la tos la golpeó y salpicó un poco de sangre en la ropa de Zeon. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?! ¡Dense prisa! – Exclamó mientras volteaba a ver la puerta esperando que alguien llegara pronto a ayudarlo.

* * *

-La señorita se ha estabilizado. – Informó Iro a los presentes.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kurumi? – Preguntó Gash preocupado.

-Es una pequeña gripe, pero sus defensas están más bajas de lo normal por el clima frío que estamos pasado. – Respondió tranquilizándolo. – Estará bien si toma su medicina. –

-Unu…gracias. – Dijo Gash haciendo una reverencia.

-Eso es bueno… - Murmuró Zeon soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Unu? – Gash lo volteó a ver confundido. - ¿Estás preocupado por Kurumi? –

-¿Qué? No. – Negó Zeon rápidamente. – Para nada. –

-Unu, te acabo de escuchar. – Afirmó Gash. – ¿Estás preocupado? –

-Ya te dije que no. – Dijo dándole la espalda. – Gash, quédate con ella, iré a la biblioteca un rato más. –

-¿Unu? ¿No deberías quedarte tú a cuidarla? – Preguntó no muy convencido.

-Hazme caso y quédate aquí, no me tardo. – Dijo mientras se teletransportaba sin darle tiempo de responder.

-Unu…ya qué. – Murmuró Gash soltando un suspiró de resignación y después entró a la habitación con la pelinegra, la cual ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

-No hay nada en medicina… ¡No hay nada útil en estos malditos libros! – Exclamó furioso mientras aventaba el libro que tenía en manos al suelo. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que no exista una cura?! ¡Maldición! – Zeon se sentó en el suelo para tranquilizarse.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _La maldición que lanzaron era llamada "Maldición de Cristal". – Explicó Lia. – Capaz de convertir los huesos más fuertes en unos tan frágiles como cristales, así mismo, sus defensas se debilitan que una simple gripe se vuelve una enfermedad grave, conforme el tiempo pasa su situación empeorará hasta llevarla a la muerte. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Eso es… - Murmuró mientras levantaba la vista. – No existe cura en medicina…porque no es una enfermedad… - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Si no hay una cura en la sección médica, entonces… -

El peligris inmediatamente caminó por el largo pasillo de la biblioteca hasta llegar a una puerta negra, el chico la abrió con un pequeño hechizo y entró, ahí había una pequeña biblioteca con 3 estantes antiguos y al fondo habían otras 3 puertas: una violeta, una roja y una azul. Las tres estaban cerradas con candados, Zeon se acercó a la puerta azul y la abrió de la misma manera que la primera.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro, por lo que creó una ligera chispa azul en la palma de su mano para alumbrar: era una pequeña habitación muy antigua y llena de telarañas, tenía 3 pequeños estantes con libros gruesos y llenos de polvo que estaban en las orillas de la habitación, en el centro había una vitrina que tenía dos libros cerrados bajo candado.

Zeon se dirigió al estante de la derecha y buscó un libro negro grueso que decía con letras plateadas y tenebrosas LA OSCURIDAD DEL MUNDO, rápidamente salió de la habitación con dicho libro y cerró las puertas unas tras otras. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en la biblioteca real, se dirigió a una mesa y limpió el polvo y las telarañas del libro.

-Tiene que estar por aquí… - Dijo mientras buscaba en el gran índice del libro, las páginas estaban amarillentas y manchadas, algunas letras estaban borrosas y tenía desgastes por todos lados. - ¡Aquí está! – Zeon movió bruscamente las gruesas páginas hasta encontrar la deseada. - ¡Lo encontré! – Exclamó mientras comenzaba a leer.

 ** _"MALDICION DE CRISTAL"_**

 _Convierte los huesos del portador en cristales frágiles capaces de ser quebrados con el mínimo esfuerzo aplicado, reduce las defensas hasta un 90%, haciendo completamente vulnerable a quien la posee._

 _Se le conoce como la maldición de doble filo, ya que también afecta a la persona que la lanzó. A diferencia del maldecido, aquél que la usó pierde una habilidad natural: tal como la movilidad de alguna extremidad, la vista, el gusto, el olfato, el oído o el habla._

 _Es una maldición irreversible, por lo que el portador comienza sufrir enfermedades continuas hasta que es llevado a la muerte, también puede presentar cambios físicos o mentales, tales como deformidades o alucinaciones._

 _La única forma de librarse de ella es traspasándola a otro ser en un lapso de 1 año después de haberla contraído, ya que a partir del año comienzan a aparecer los síntomas que indican el inicio de la misma._

 _FASES:_

 _-La primer fase son "los huesos de cristal", convierte cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo del portador en cristales, de ahí proviene su nombre._

 _-La segunda fase es "el virus", el portador comienza a padecer frecuentemente enfermedades y molestias, tales como gripe, fiebre, tos, estornudos, escalofríos, etc._

 _-La tercer fase es "la mutación", el virus se agranda y comienza a carcomer los órganos del portador, dañándolos considerablemente y causando que algunos comiencen a dejar de trabajar._

 _-La cuarta fase es "el descenso", el virus se esparce por todo el interior del cuerpo del portador y este comienza a contraer enfermedades graves como tuberculosis, pulmonía, etc. Una vez entrada en esta etapa es imposible sobrevivir, ya que implica la muerte definitiva de aquél que la porte._

 _CURA:_

 _Actualmente no se conoce cura alguna._

Zeon dejó caer el libro a la mesa, estaba atónito ante lo que acababa de leer. - ¿Eso significa que Kurumi…jamás podrá salvarse…? – Murmuró sin poder creerlo.

El peligris no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento, estaba tratando de procesar toda la información… ¿Realmente esa chica jamás volvería a vivir tranquila? ¿Y todo por su culpa?

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí la parte 7 de Nobleza, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	47. Nobleza -Parte 8-

**Nombre: "Nobleza _–_ Parte 8 _–_ "**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, Drama y Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: El tratamiento de Dark ha comenzado, mientras que Kurumi será analizada a fondo para descubrir una forma de salvarla. Zeon escuchará algo que no debía, descubriendo una verdad que desearía no haber escuchado jamás…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 8–"_

-No puedo decírselo… - Murmuró Zeon mientras caminaba por los corredores del Castillo con dirección al cuarto de la pelinegra. – Definitivamente no puedo decírselo… - Volvió a decir para sí mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas del short. - ¿Cómo reaccionará si se entera? Ya ha entrado en la segunda fase, podría matarla en cuestión de segundos si lo descubre… ¡Ay, maldición! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?! – Exclamó frustrado mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared. - ¡Maldita sea…! –

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash viendo a su hermano. - ¿Estás bien, Zeon? Te ves mal… -

-¿Gash? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que cuidaras a Kurumi. – Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Unu, estaba con ella, pero mamá me dijo que ella la cuidaría y me mandó a descansar. – Respondió sonriente.

-Ya veo. – Dijo Zeon más tranquilo. - ¿No ha despertado? –

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Pero estará bien, el médico fue la revisarla antes de irse y dijo que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. –

-Entiendo, está bien entonces. – Dijo retomando su camino. – Estaré entrenando en la sala, avísame si sucede cualquier cosa. –

-¡Unu! ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Bien, vamos a comenzar con el tratamiento. – Dijo Tiane sacando unos frascos con líquidos extraños y unas jeringas. - ¿Está listo, Dark-sama? –

-Sí, te lo encargo, Tiane. – Dijo Dark tranquilo.

-Muy bien, Tio ayúdame. – Dijo mirando a su hija.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó la pelirroja tomando una jeringa y llenándola con una sustancia de color rojo. – Voy a anestesiarlo, Dark-sama. – Dijo mientras le inyectaba el líquido en la vena del brazo.

-El señor Iro ha llegado. – Informó Ashuron.

-Hágalo pasar inmediatamente. – Respondió Dark.

Ashuron salió de la habitación y regresó acompañado del médico, poco después el Mamodo dragón se retiró para dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-Vamos a comenzar, Tiane. – Dijo Iro acercándose a Dark con un cuchillo. – Marca su cuerpo donde está la energía acumulada, voy a operarlo inmediatamente. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo Tiane creando una pequeña luz rojiza en la palma de su mano y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Dark buscando el punto exacto. – Tio, aquí. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo la pelirroja marcando una X con un marcador negro en el punto indicado por su madre. – Listo. –

-Bien, abran paso. – Dijo Iro encajando el cuchillo lentamente en el punto marcado y comenzando a hacer un corte.

-Esto es asqueroso… - Murmuró Tio viendo el interior del cuerpo de Dark.

-¿Segura que quieres ayudar? – Preguntó Tiane mirando a su hija. – Aún estás a tiempo de irte. –

Tio negó con la cabeza. – Yo seré una doctora como ustedes, así que aguantaré. – Dijo firme.

-Esa es mi hija. – Sonrió Tiane.

-Tiane, ayúdame. – Dijo Iro interrumpiendo.

-Sí. – Respondió Tiane acercándose a él.

* * *

-¿Dónde…estoy? – Murmuró Kurumi después de abrir los ojos.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya estás despierta? – Dijo Lia con dulzura. – Eso es bueno. –

-¿Lia-sama? – Murmuró sentándose en la cama. - ¿Qué me pasó? –

-Tuviste una tos muy fuerte hace unas horas, pero ya te han estabilizado. – Respondió con tranquilidad. – Fue una suerte que Zeon te trajera a tiempo. –

-¿Zeon…me trajo? – Preguntó confundida, Lia asintió. – Ya veo…no lo recuerdo. –

-Escucha Kurumi, el doctor Iro vendrá a revisarte mañana temprano para averiguar qué ha causado tu tos. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros. - ¿Está bien? –

Kurumi asintió. – Sí, está bien. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora descansa un poco, Zeon vendrá en un rato más para llevarte a comer. – Dijo Lia arropándola y mirándola fijamente. – Nos vemos después. –

-Vale, gracias. – Dijo cerrando los ojos. – Entonces descansaré un rato más… -

-Sí, descansa. –

Lia salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento para hablar con Zeon.

* * *

-Oye Kurumi, ya es hora de comer. – Dijo Zeon tocando a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¡Oye, Kurumi! – Exclamó tocando con más fuerza. - ¿Por qué no abrirá la puerta? –

 _"La segunda fase es "el virus", el portador comienza a padecer frecuentemente enfermedades y molestias, tales como gripe, fiebre, tos, estornudos, escalofríos…",_ esa explicación apareció en su mente, se preocupó al pensar que tal vez había recaído de nuevo, por lo que abrió la puerta con un hechizo y entró, notando que Kurumi estaba dormida plácidamente en la cama, suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella mientras la veía: la luz del Sol le daba de frente, estaba un poco pálida y tenía los labios secos, habían pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus mejillas ya no tenían su tono rosado de siempre.

-Oye, despierta. – Dijo mientras la zarandeaba con suavidad. – Ya son las 4 de la tarde, levántate floja. – Volvió a moverla con un poco de brusquedad. – Te estoy diciendo que despiertes, ¿por qué no me haces caso? – La zarandeó nuevamente y, por accidente, le tocó el cuello, percatándose de que estaba ardiendo. - ¡¿Qué?! –

 _"El portador comienza a padecer frecuentemente enfermedades y molestias, tales como gripe, fiebre, tos…",_ su mirada mostró algo de temor cuando comprobó que efectivamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

¡Oye, Kurumi! – Dijo zarandeándola con alteración. - ¡Abre los ojos, mocosa tonta! ¡Oye! – Continuó moviéndola bruscamente pero no reaccionaba. - ¡Maldición…! – Salió con prisa de la habitación mientras buscaba alguna mucama cercana para que lo ayudaran.

* * *

-¿Cómo está Dark-sama? – Preguntó Ashuron viendo salir a la familia de médicos.

-Se encuentra dormido, veremos los resultados una vez que despierte. – Dijo Iro.

-Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, todo dependerá de su fuerza de voluntad para vivir. – Explicó Tiane.

-Muchas gracias por todo. – Agradeció Ashuron haciendo una reverencia.

-No de las gracias todavía, esperemos a que lo que hemos hecho de buenos resultados. – Agregó Tiane.

-Vamos mamá, no seas modesta. – Dijo Tio cruzando los brazos. – Ustedes son los mejores médicos de Makoku y de Saika, tal vez de todo el mundo. –

-Tio… - Tiane puso su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y le sonrió. – Lo entenderás cuando crezcas. –

-¿Mamá…? – Murmuró viéndola confundida.

-Tengo que volver a Makoku lo antes posible. – Dijo Iro mirando a ambas mujeres. – El análisis de Kurumi-sama tiene que ser inmediato. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo Tiane enterada de la situación de la pequeña. – Recemos porque todo salga bien. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tio confundida. - ¿Kurumi está muy enferma? –

-Así es Tio, está muy grave… - Dijo Tiane agachándose a su altura. – Pero papá es un buen doctor, estoy segura de que pronto encontrarán una cura para su enfermedad. –

-Espero que así sea… - Respondió Tio preocupada. – Kurumi es una buena amiga y no quiero perderla. –

-No la perderemos, Tio. – Afirmó Iro. – Haré hasta lo imposible con tal de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad, lo prometo. –

* * *

Finalmente el día siguiente había llegado, Kurumi estaba en su habitación siendo analizada por Iro, Tiane y algunos otros mamodos especializados en medicina y hechizos curativos como Sorey, la madre de Koruru, Estelle, Yuri, entre otros más.

Zeon estaba en la sala de visitas junto a Fort, a Lia y a Gash. A pesar de que trataba de disimularlo tratando de leer un libro, el peligris estaba nervioso por lo que podrían decir de la chica, había decidido contar lo que sabía de la maldición una vez que les dijeran el diagnóstico de Kurumi, así que por el momento estaba tratando de relajarse.

Pasaron varias horas, las cuales parecían ser una eternidad para la familia Bell, todos se levantaron de sus asientos cuando Iro entró a la habitación con el diagnóstico.

-¡Doctor Iro! – Exclamó Lia.

-Gash, ¿podrías ir a avisarle a Tio que Kurumi ya está mejor? – Dijo mirando al pequeño rubio.

-¡Unu! ¡Enseguida voy! – Dijo con inocencia mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Lia preocupada. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Kurumi? –

Iro cambió su expresión a una seria. – Su estado de salud ha empeorado, en estos momentos sus defensas están casi extintas. –

-¿Tan grave se ha puesto en los últimos días? – Preguntó Fort preocupado.

-¿Se va a recuperar? – Interrumpió Zeon.

-No lo sabemos…estamos administrándole un medicamento más fuerte. – Explicó el Mamodo. – No podemos restaurar sus defensas, pero estamos ralentizando el flujo de las enfermedades. – El hombre dirigió su mirada a Zeon mientras guardaba silencio unos momentos. – Príncipe Zeon, ¿realizó un pacto real con Kurumi? –

-¿Eh? – Preguntó algo sorprendido por la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso ahora? –

-En el hombro de Kurumi ha aparecido un símbolo con forma de Sol color rojizo. – Explicó. – Ese tipo de simbología no aparece comúnmente, dígame ¿realizó algún pacto con ella? –

Zeon asintió desviando la mirada. – Puede que sí… - Murmuró.

-Entiendo… - Iro se quedó pensando unos momentos y después miró a los reyes diciéndoles algo con la mirada.

Lia y Fort solamente asintieron como si supieran lo que el médico decía, Zeon los miró confundido y después Iro lo miró nuevamente.

-Príncipe Zeon, ¿podría ir a cuidar de Kurumi? – Dijo Iro. – Es preferible que no esté sola. –

-Bueno, ya qué. – Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

La mirada de los tres presentes cambió a una seria cuando Zeon cerró la puerta tras de sí, nuevamente los reyes miraron al médico con preocupación y angustia en su mirada.

-Cuéntenos la verdad, Iro-sensei. – Dijo Lia firme. - ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico de Kurumi? –

-Si Zeon no puede enterarse, debe ser algo grave ¿no es así? – Afirmó Fort.

-La maldición en Kurumi ha estado avanzando demasiado rápido en los últimos días. – Explicó Iro con una mirada seria. – Y el símbolo que apareció en su cuerpo no pertenece a un pacto real con el Príncipe Zeon. –

-¿No…pertenece a un pacto real? – Preguntó Lia confundida.

-He visto esa simbología en el pasado. – Dijo Iro con firmeza. – En los cuerpos de Noire-sama y Dark-sama hace unos años. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron a coro ambos reyes.

-¡¿Kurumi también es…?! – Dijo Lia con asombro.

Iro asintió. – Así es, Kurumi también es una Sacerdotisa. – Explicó.

* * *

-Tsk, di toda esta vuelta para nada. – Murmuró Zeon fastidiado mientras volvía a la sala de visitas con sus padres. Había ido a ver a Kurumi, pero cuando llegó se encontró con Gash y Tio adentro, así que prefirió regresar con sus padres, de igual manera tenía que explicarles sobre la maldición. – Qué molesto, ¿acaso me vieron cara de su perrito? – Seguía renegando mientras caminaba y lograba llegar a la puerta, pero una voz desde adentro lo hizo detenerse frente a ella.

-Existe una forma de curar a Kurumi. – Dijo Iro dentro de la habitación.

Zeon se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, estuvo a punto de girar la perilla y entrar, pero nuevamente la voz del doctor lo hizo detenerse.

-Es un método complicado, y podría no ser efectivo, pero es la única manera de salvarla. – Explicó el doctor.

-¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó Lia esperanzada.

-Que el Príncipe Zeon una su ADN con el de Kurumi. – Explicó el doctor. – El ADN de la familia real tiene propiedades curativas para ciertas enfermedades, pero su hijo ha adquirido un poder de sanación extraordinario gracias a que él porta la unión de dos ADN pertenecientes a dos miembros diferentes de linaje real. –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero Kurumi porta una maldición, no una enfermedad. – Interrumpió Fort. - ¿Existe la posibilidad de que la cure? –

-Ciertamente el ADN del Príncipe solamente curará sus enfermedades, pero la maldición se preservará. – Continuó Iro. – Pero existe una forma de salvarla con el ADN de Zeon-sama y aprovechando un beneficio que solamente Kurumi como Sacerdotisa posee. –

-¿Y cuál es ese método? – Preguntó Lia.

-Que ambos niños engendren un hijo. – Explicó el doctor.

Zeon se quedó petrificado del otro lado de la puerta… ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente el único método de salvar a Kurumi era tener un hijo con ella? No podía procesarlo, su mente se había nublado por completo…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Y comenzamos con los descubrimientos inesperados *o* espero que esta parte les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	48. Nobleza -Parte 9-

**Nombre: "Nobleza _–_ Parte 9 _–_ "**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, Drama y Pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon no ha salido de su habitación desde que descubrió la única cura para Kurumi. Lia intentará ayudar a ambos chicos para que la relación entre ellos prospere, ideando un plan que no podría fallar.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 9–"_

-¿Y cuál es ese método? – Preguntó Lia.

-Que ambos niños engendren un hijo. – Explicó el doctor.

-¿Un hijo de Zeon y Kurumi? – Murmuró Lia sin comprender.

-¿Y eso cómo salvará a Kurumi de la maldición? – Preguntó Fort.

–El ADN del Príncipe se unirá al de Kurumi cuando realicen el "acto" y eso restaurará sus defensas, librándola de las enfermedades. – Explicó Iro. – Y cuando engendren un bebé la maldición pasará a su primogenitor, será entonces cuando podremos transferir la maldición a otro ser antes de que comience a afectar a su hijo. – Finalizó.

-En ese caso…tendríamos que hacer que Zeon… - Comenzó a decir Lia, pero fue interrumpida por Iro.

-Sin embargo, existen algunas complicaciones. – Interrumpió el Mamodo. – La primera es que nunca lo hemos probado antes, por lo que existe un 30% de probabilidad de que no funcione. – Explicó. – La segunda es que deben ser compatibles uno con el otro, con esto no hay problema ya que el símbolo que tiene Kurumi y el que debería portar el Príncipe Zeon los han hecho compatibles cuando realizaron el pacto real. – Su mirada cambió a una seria y firme. – Las limitaciones están en que tanto el Príncipe como Kurumi deben quererse el uno al otro. –

-¿Quererse? – Preguntó Fort. - ¿De qué manera? –

-El Príncipe Zeon debe amar de corazón a Kurumi para que la cura en su ADN sea activada y él deseé sanarla. – Explicó. – Pero esto no funcionará si la Sacerdotisa no siente lo mismo por él, ella también debe amarlo de corazón para que su cuerpo acepte la cura del Príncipe, de lo contrario no funcionará. –

Zeon estaba en blanco, no solo tenía que "crear" un hijo con ella, sino que debían AMARSE para lograrlo…antes de que alguno de los 3 dentro pudiera hablar, el peligris abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Exclamó tratando de procesarlo. - ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! –

-¡¿Zeon?! – Exclamó Lia preocupada.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí, Zeon?! – Gritó Fort.

-¡Eso no, definitivamente eso no! – Gritó apretando sus puños frustrado. – Yo…con esa niña…hacer eso… ¡No lo haré, jamás lo haría! ¡Definitivamente no quiero hacerlo! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡De ninguna manera lo haré! –

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Lia mientras lo tranquilizaba con una bofetada. - ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, Zeon! – La reina lo tomó de los hombros y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. – Entiendo tus sentimientos en este momento, pero debes pensar en ella también. –

-¡Entiende que no quiero hacerlo! – Exclamó.

-Escucha, Zeon. – Habló Fort mirándolo. – El estado de Kurumi ha empeorado considerablemente en los últimos días, podría tardar menos de dos años en desarrollar la tercera fase de la maldición si continúa a este paso. –

-¿Dos años…? – Murmuró confundido. – Entiendo que su estado es mi culpa…entiendo que la maldición debía haberla portado yo…pero…pero… - Apretó con fuerza sus puños al punto de sangrar. - ¡Tengo nueve años! ¡Hacer algo como eso…no puedo siquiera imaginarlo! –

-Sabemos que es algo duro para ambos, pero deben entender que es lo único que podemos hacer para salvarla. – Dijo Lia con dulzura. – Tienes que hacerlo Zeon, por ella…por Kurumi. –

-Pero… - El peligris desvió la mirada frustrado. – Es algo que ella…jamás aceptaría… -

-Kurumi no puede enterarse de la maldición. – Interrumpió Iro. – Si llegase a descubrirlo, la conmoción podría llevarla a adelantar el proceso y correría el riesgo de morir. –

-Zeon, tienes que comportarte maduramente a partir de ahora. – Dijo Fort con firmeza. – Desde el día de hoy, tu misión será enamorar a Kurumi a toda costa, también deberás esforzarte para sentir algo por ella. –

-Sentir algo por esa niña…algo de ese tamaño… ¡No es algo que pueda hacer tan fácil y lo saben! – Exclamó nuevamente frustrado ante la situación. - ¡¿Cómo esperan que "enamore" a alguien que, en primer lugar, me odia?! ¡Explíquenmelo! –

-El Príncipe Gash también posee un ADN curativo. – Informó Iro. – Pero, a diferencia de usted, Gash-sama tiene un poder de sanación menor, por lo que las probabilidades de salvarla se reducen a un 50%. –

-Zeon…eres la única esperanza de esa chica. – Dijo Lia mirándolo a los ojos. – Tienes que hacerlo por Kurumi, no permitas que sufra más. –

-Pero… - Apretó los dientes y mordió su labio inferior. – Yo… ¡Maldición…! –

-Lo siento, Zeon… - Murmuró Lia abrazándolo. – Realmente lo siento, pero no tenemos otra alternativa… -

* * *

-¿Zeon? – Preguntó Kurumi tocando a la habitación del peligris. - ¿Estás ahí? Responde, Zeon. –

-Vete. – Respondió cortante desde adentro.

-Tienes que salir a comer, has estado ahí por días y no has probado bocado alguno. – Dijo volviendo a tocar a la puerta. – Lia-sama y Fort-sama están preocupados, así que, por favor, sal. –

-Y te dije que no. – Respondió cortante nuevamente. – Así que es mejor que te vayas. –

-¿Por qué no quieres salir? Has estado ahí por tres días, tienes que salir y comer algo. – Dijo volviendo a tocar a la puerta.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡No quiero verte, así que mejor vete! –

Kurumi apretó los puños algo molesta. – Eres cruel… ¡Eres una persona cruel! ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti…tú…! – Mordió su labio inferior por el enfado. - ¡Eres un gran tonto! –

Kurumi, molesta por el comportamiento de Zeon, se alejó de la habitación para ir al comedor a tomar el desayuno. Por su lado, el Príncipe estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas en su cama, vestía un short blanco y una playera de manga corta gris oscuro.

-Desde ese día…no puedo dejar de pensar en ese tonto método de sanación… - Murmuró Zeon para sí mismo. – Y más allá de eso...no soy capaz de mirar sinceramente a la cara de Kurumi… - Apretó con fuerza sus piernas y ocultó su rostro entre las rodillas. – Maldición… ¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí? Realmente no lo entiendo… -

* * *

-¿Zeon sigue negándose a bajar? – Preguntó Lia a Kurumi, quien solo asintió. – Ya veo… -

-Unu… ¿Qué le sucede a Zeon? – Preguntó Gash confundido. – Ha estado muy raro en los últimos días… -

-No lo sé, pero se ha vuelto más fastidioso de lo usual. – Dijo Kurumi comiendo un bocado de su comida. – Si antes era insoportable, ahora es peor. –

Lia soltó una risita y después la miró fijamente. – Kurumi. – La llamó y la pelinegra volteó a verla. - ¿Qué sientes por Zeon? –

Kurumi casi se ahogaba con lo que estaba en su boca, pasó la comida con fuerza y rápidamente le tomó a su jugo para evitar ahogarse, tosió un poco y la miró.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Lia-sama? – Respondió algo desubicada.

-Solamente quiero saber qué sientes por Zeon. – Dijo con amabilidad.

-Bueno…si me pidieran describir a Zeon en una palabra… - Dijo Kurumi pensativa. – Diría que es un gran bruto. –

-Unu…esas fueron dos palabras… - Dijo Gash, pero si piel se erizó cuando Kurumi lo miró amenazante. - ¡U-Unu! ¡No dije nada, no dije nada! –

-Ya veo…"Un gran tonto" ¿eh? – Dijo Lia soltando otra risita. – Ya veo, ya veo, de eso se trata. –

-¿Qué sucede, Lia-sama? – Preguntó Kurumi sin entender.

-Tu relación con Zeon ha mejorado bastante desde que llegaste al Castillo. – Respondió.

-Bueno, era algo que tenía qué hacer si quería sobrevivir… - Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Después de todo ahora vivo junto a él y, para el colmo, nuestras habitaciones son vecinas. –

-Pero últimamente siempre estaban juntos en la biblioteca. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso era solamente por nuestros estudios. – Respondió desviado la mirada. – Yo…aún no puedo perdonarlo por lo que sucedió… -

-Unu…Kurumi… - Murmuró Gash.

-Kurumi. – La llamó Lia con una sonrisa. - Aunque aparente ser frío y desalmado, en su interior existe un joven sentimental que, algún día, saldrá para ser feliz amando eternamente a alguien... – Murmuró la reina.

-¿Eh? – Kurumi se confundió ante aquellas palabras. – ¿A qué se refiere, Lia-sama…? – Preguntó confundida.

-No es nada importante. – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ella, después puso su mano en el hombro de Kurumi y le sonrió. – Lo que tú necesitas es algo que aún no puedes alcanzar…pero ha estado contigo desde el comienzo. –

-Lia-sama… - Murmuró Kurumi sin comprender sus palabras.

-El tiempo decidirá tu futuro, hasta entonces… - Lia la soltó y salió del comedor.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash confundido. - ¿Qué fue todo esto? –

-Yo…tampoco lo sé… - Murmuró Kurumi. – No entiendo nada… -

* * *

-¿Estás segura de eso, Lia? – Preguntó Fort no muy convencido.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer nosotros. – Respondió Lia a la pregunta. – Lo demás dependerá de ellos dos. –

-¿Pero dejarlos solos por dos semanas? ¿No te parece un poco exagerado? – Volvió a cuestionar.

-Zeon y Kurumi necesitan aprender a valorar al otro. – Respondió con firmeza. – Y la mejor forma de que lo entiendan es que convivan ellos dos solos. –

-¿Y qué haremos si las cosas salen mal? – Nuevamente preguntó Fort.

-No pasará nada, Zeon no se atrevería a dañarla conociendo su condición. – Aseguró Lia. – Por el bien de Kurumi…no tenemos otra alternativa. –

-Bien, entonces apoyaré tu decisión. – Dijo Fort mirándola. – Esperemos que algo salga como resultado de esto. –

-Sí, verás que esos dos chicos aprenderán algo estando a solas. – Dijo con una sonrisa Lia.

-Mandaré a avisar a los sirvientes, tú encárgate de hacérselo saber a los niños. – Respondió.

-De acuerdo, déjalo en mis manos. – Diciendo esto, Lia salió del estudio para informar del viaje que realizarían.

* * *

-¿Lo que necesito es algo que tengo desde el comienzo? ¿Qué significa eso? – Se cuestionó Kurumi mirando por la ventana de su habitación. – A veces Lia-sama dice cosas muy profundas que no entiendo… -

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Kurumi dio permiso para que pasara y Lia lo hizo, ambas se miraron fijamente unos segundos y después la reina se acercó a la pelinegra.

-Kurumi, vengo a informarte que pasado mañana mi esposo, Gash y yo iremos de viaje a Suiko por dos semanas. – Dijo gentilmente. – Los sirvientes descansarán en ese lapso de tiempo, solamente tres de ellos se quedarán a atenderlos. –

-¿Eh? ¿Atendernos a quiénes…? – Preguntó esperanzada de estar equivocada.

-A Zeon y a ti, por supuesto. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – No podemos dejar el Castillo solo y ustedes no están en condiciones de salir. –

-¡E-Espere, Lia-sama! ¡Yo no quiero-…! – Kurumi intentó replicar, pero Lia la interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Li-Lia-sama… -

-Kurumi, ¿cuidarás de Zeon en mi ausencia? – Preguntó con dulzura.

-Yo… - Desvió la mirada y guardó silencio, realmente no deseaba hacerlo. – Yo… -

-¿Lo harías por mí? – Repitió Lia.

-Yo… - Kurumi soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió. – Sí Lia-sama, lo haré… -

-Gracias, Kurumi. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Dejo a Zeon a tu cuidado. –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró no muy convencida.

Una etapa nueva en la relación de Kurumi y Zeon estaba a punto de comenzar, y el cambio que causaría en ellos era algo que ni siquiera alguno de los dos podría imaginar…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 9 recién salida del horno, espero que les haya gustado uwu saludos y agradecimientos a Hasu-chan por ayudarme en los trabes que tuve para escribir este cap :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, demandas, opiniones, traumas y demás siempre son recibidos en los reviews n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	49. Nobleza -Parte 10-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 10–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: El Castillo se ha quedado solo, solamente dos niños lo habitan. Recordar la cura lo hace sentir incómodo estando a su lado, y su mente tal vez lo lleve a tomar una decisión errónea.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 10–"_

-¿Acaso es una maldición…? – Murmuró la mucama fuera de la habitación de Zeon. Soltó un suspiro y tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere? – Respondió indiferente desde adentro.

-Príncipe, la reina me mandó a darle un informe… - Murmuró nerviosa y después tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? – Respondió un poco irritado pero sin abrir la puerta.

-Su Majestad, su Alteza y el Príncipe Gash se irán de vacaciones por 2 semanas. - Respondió nerviosa. – También nos darán esas dos semanas libres a todos los sirvientes… -

-¡¿Qué harán qué?! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡¿Quién va a atender de mí en esas dos semanas?! –

-La señorita Kurumi se quedará a cuidarlo… - Murmuró asustada.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – Exclamó más furioso que antes. - ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! –

-No, todo es cierto… - Respondió mientras se cubría medio rostro con su delantal.

-¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Exclamó lanzando un Zakeruga, el cual atravesó la puerta y pasó justo al lado de la mucama.

-Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay… ¡C-Con su p-p-permiso! – Exclamó mientras salía huyendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Exclamó frustrado mientras pateaba la cómoda de su cuarto. - ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma de mi madre! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué a solas con ella?! ¡¿Por qué precisamente ahora?! –

"Toc, toc", alguien interrumpió el desquite de Zeon con sus cosas.

-¡Váyanse! – Exclamó lanzando un Zakeruga hacia la puerta otra vez, agujerándola de nuevo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Príncipe estúpido?! – Exclamó Kurumi molesta.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundido al reconocer la voz. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-A verte, claro está, ¿debería haber otra razón? – Respondió molesta mientras lo miraba. – Si no querías verme lo hubieras dicho, no era necesario el Zakeruga. – Murmuró mientras sobaba su hombro derecho.

-Lo siento, creí que eras… - Sacudió su cabeza varias veces y después aclaro su garganta. – Como sea, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Ah, cierto. – Dijo más calmada. – A partir de mañana me tocará cuidar de ti en ausencia tanto de tus padres como de los sirvientes. – Explicó. – Pero quería arreglar unas cosas contigo antes de que se fueran, para estar segura de algo. –

-¿Y qué quieres arreglar? – Preguntó confundido.

-Quiero estar segura de que cuidarás de mí así como yo cuidaré de ti. – Comenzó a decir cruzada de brazos. – Escucha, todavía no puedo perdonarte por lo que pasó, pero supongo que puedo "olvidarlo" por los próximos 15 días, ya sabes…para que no sean tan nefastos. –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Que quiero que tú también cooperes con ello. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Así que, por dos semanas, ¿podrías intentar ser más "tierno"? O al menos sé un poco más considerado con esta pobre chica paralítica. –

-¿Me lo estás restregando en la cara para que me sienta mal, verdad? – Preguntó viéndola con fastidio. – Eres una tonta. –

-¡No soy una tonta, estúpido! – Exclamó frustrada.

-Solo un estúpido llama estúpido a otro. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Gruñó tomándolo de la playera furiosa.

Zeon se zafó y soltó un suspiro. - ¿Ves? Somos totalmente diferentes, es imposible que nos llevemos bien. –

-No sería difícil si fueras más amable… - Murmuró.

-Lamento decirte que yo no soy así. – Respondió mirándola y cruzando los brazos. – Si buscas "ternura", el cuarto de Gash queda por allá. – Apuntó al lado contrario del corredor y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su habitación.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó deteniéndolo de la playera.

-¿Hm? – Murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella. - ¿Ahora qué? –

-Te estoy pidiendo un favor, si continuamos con este comportamiento, estas próximas dos semanas serán un infierno. – Explicó. – Tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero es lo mejor. –

Zeon suspiró fastidiado. – Realmente eres molesta. – Se zafó nuevamente del agarre y la miró fijamente. – Está bien, acepto, pero tendrás que ser mi mucama personal por esas dos semanas. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó frustrada. - ¡¿Entiendes que estás hablando con alguien que no puede caminar?! –

-¿Y? No necesitas las piernas para cocinarle, lavarme o atenderme. – Explicó tranquilo. – Quiero que seas mi mucama, a cambio seré bueno contigo, ¿qué dices? –

-Mo~, eres fastidioso… - Murmuró disgustada, después soltó un suspiro resignada y lo miró. – Está bien, acepto. –

-Bien, sé buena a partir de ahora. – Dijo palmeándole la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento. – Se me olvidaba, ¿podrías mandar a alguien a arreglar mi puerta? Mágicamente se ha agujerado. –

-¡La agujeraste tú! – Exclamó irritada.

-Te lo encargo, Kurumi. – Dijo despidiéndola con la mano y continuando su camino.

-Tch, bruto. – Murmuró viéndolo alejarse.

* * *

-¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! – Exclamó Gash despidiendo a Zeon y a Kurumi mientras salía junto a sus padres cargando una mochila en su espalda.

-Sí, suerte Gash. – Lo despidió Kurumi tratando de no correr detrás de él.

-Qué les vaya bien. – Dijo Zeon no muy feliz.

-Cuídense mucho. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa frente a ellos. – Espero que estas dos semanas les sirvan para que avancen. – La reina le guiñó un ojo a Zeon discretamente.

-Tsk, te odio. – Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué tomaron esta repentina decisión? Sigo sin entenderlo… - Preguntó Kurumi viendo a Lia.

-Si lo supieras estarías igual que yo. – Murmuró Zeon irritado.

-¡Zeon! – Lo regañó su madre.

-Tsk. – El peligris cruzó los brazos fastidiado.

-Me has hecho una promesa Kurumi, ¿lo recuerdas? – Kurumi asintió y Lia sonrió. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti, entonces? –

Kurumi volvió a asentir. – Espero no arrepentirme. –

-Estoy segura de que no lo harás. – Dijo mirándola. – Bueno, tenemos que irnos, el Castillo está en sus manos. –

-Lo cuidaremos. – Respondió Kurumi.

-Gracias. – Lia miró a Zeon y le sonrió. – Esfuérzate, ¿de acuerdo? –

-¡No molestes y vete al carruaje! – Exclamó frustrado.

-Confío en ustedes, nos vemos. – Diciendo esto, Lia se fue junto a Gash y Fort al carruaje y partieron.

-Se fueron… - Dijo Kurumi viéndolos irse.

-Qué fastidio. – Murmuró Zeon regresando al Castillo.

-¡No me dejes sola afuera! – Exclamó avanzando detrás de él.

-Avanza entonces, no tengo todo el día. – Respondió sin detenerse.

-¡Mo~, ¿en qué quedamos, Zeon?! – Gruñó irritada. - ¡Uso silla de ruedas ¿recuerdas?! –

-Tsk, lenta. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó irritada.

Zeon se regresó, tomó la silla de las agarraderas y la llevó con él. – Tsk, me haces dar doble vuelta. – Murmuró.

* * *

Eran las 12 del mediodía, Zeon y Kurumi estaban en el gran comedor almorzando solos ya que una de las mucamas les había dejado el desayuno servido antes de irse. Zeon estaba sentado a la cabeza y Kurumi estaba a su derecha, ambos se encontraban comiendo en silencio.

-Eso es raro… - Murmuró Kurumi.

-¿El qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Esto sucedió ese mismo día… - Dijo con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

-Ya no recuerdes esto, estamos muy bien para que lo arruines. – Dijo continuando comiendo.

-Tch, eso lo dices porque tú no sufriste consecuencias. – Murmuró molesta.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan débil. – Respondió.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Esa maldición debías haberla portado tú, pero ella intervino para salvarte. – Agregó Fort mirándolo. – Deberías estar agradecido con Kurumi, pero solo te la pasas despreciándola y haciéndola sufrir más. –_

 _-¡Ella te salvó la vida al cargar una maldición dolorosa que te pertenecía a ti! – Exclamó Lia. - ¡Piensa un poco en lo que Kurumi tiene que soportar por haberte salvado ese día! Ella no sabe que es una maldición lo que causa su fragilidad y jamás debe saberlo. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Tsk. – Murmuró frustrado al recordar esas palabras de sus padres. – Maldita sea… - Murmuró para sí.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _–El ADN del Príncipe se unirá al de Kurumi cuando realicen el "acto" y eso restaurará sus defensas, librándola de las enfermedades. – Explicó Iro. – Y cuando engendren un bebé la maldición pasará a su primogenitor, será entonces cuando podremos transferir la maldición a otro ser antes de que comience a afectar a su hijo. – Continuó. - El Príncipe Zeon debe amar de corazón a Kurumi para que la cura en su ADN sea activada y él deseé sanarla. – Explicó. – Pero esto no funcionará si la Sacerdotisa no siente lo mismo por él, ella también debe amarlo de corazón para que su cuerpo acepte la cura del Príncipe, de lo contrario no funcionará. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó golpeando la mesa al recordar de nuevo aquellas palabras del doctor.

-¿Eh? – Volteó a verlo confundida. - ¿Sucede algo malo, Zeon? –

-No es nada, come. – Dijo tratando de controlarse. – _"No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso…" –_ Miró de reojo a Kurumi y no pudo evitar imaginarla ahí, con él, en la cama, a punto de… - _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto ahora?!" –_ Se gritaba internamente, definitivamente eso era algo que nunca haría y mucho menos con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien? Andas un poco raro… - Preguntó extrañada de verlo comportándose de una manera extraña.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, ahora come. – Dijo tratando de desviar esos pensamientos que lo volvían loco con indecisión. – _"No servirá de nada si ella no me quiere, y yo tampoco la quiero a ella… ¡¿Por qué no se dan cuenta que eso es simplemente imposible entre nosotros?!" –_ Nuevamente comenzó a apretar con fuerza los cubiertos, Kurumi lo notó, pero no dijo nada. – _"¡¿Por qué tenía que ser una maldición?! ¡Una enfermedad cualquiera la cura, ¿por qué esto no?! ¡Joder, lo detesto! ¡Detesto todo esto! ¡No quiero hacer algo como eso y menos con una mocosa paralítica y maleducada como ella!" –_ Zeon, furioso ante la situación, apretó fuertemente los cubiertos al punto de doblarlos mientras su rostro reflejaba tremenda frustración. _"Me siento débil, tengo mi cuerpo adolorido y soy paralítica… Todo es tu culpa, ¡¿y tienes la cara para venir a decirme que me comporte?! ¡No fastidies!",_ aquellas palabras de Kurumi le revolvieron el estómago y aumentaron su ira. – _"Padre a los nueve años…padre a los nueve años… ¡¿Realmente esperan eso de mí?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detesto todo esto!" –_ Zeon se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con frustración. – _"¡No quiero hacer nada de eso! ¡No planeo tener mi primera vez con esta mocosa! ¡No lo haré nunca!" –_ Se repetía esas palabras en su mente mientras continuaba golpeando la mesa.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Kurumi irritada. - ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso y decirme qué te sucede?! ¡No me dejas comer tranquila! –

-¡No moles…! – Zeon la volteó a ver y la miró fijamente para analizarla: su tez era más pálida que antes, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas, era un poco más delgada, su cabello estaba maltratado y reflejaba un poco de cansancio en su expresión. Sintió nuevamente que algo se movió en su estómago, así que lo apretó con fuerza con su mano y se mordió el labio inferior. – Acompáñame a mi habitación. - Murmuró mientras trataba de relajarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó confundida dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.

-Solo ven. – Dijo metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su short y comenzando a caminar. – Andando. –

-Sí. – Respondió aburrida y lo siguió. – Qué mandón… - Murmuró para sí misma.

El camino hacia la habitación fue silencioso, Kurumi no comprendía la situación, solamente veía que Zeon peleaba consigo mismo internamente y no entendía el por qué. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella entró primero y después Zeon detrás, quien cerró la puerta con seguro discretamente.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? – Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

Zeon no respondió, solamente caminó hacia ella y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos. – Quédate quieta. – Murmuró sin levantar la vista.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó tratando de zafarse. - ¡Te dije que me sueltes! –

-¡Maldita sea…! – Zeon, sin soltarla de las manos, la besó toscamente en los labios, Kurumi se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, pero después comenzó a forcejear para librarse del agarre.

¿Por qué Zeon la estaba besando? ¿Acaso no se odiaban? No pudo procesarlo, solamente quería librarse de él…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 10 de Nobleza, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	50. Nobleza -Parte 11-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 11–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon quiere librarse de tomar una decisión de ese tamaño, por lo que preferirá "obligar" a Kurumi a tomarla por él. Encontrarla en mal estado lo hará callarse nuevamente, el peso de la maldición le cala y lo obligará a querer adelantar la cura, pero no siempre las cosas mal hechas dan buenos resultados…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: ¡Rapefic! Contenido algo explícito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 11–"_

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? – Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

Zeon no respondió, solamente caminó hacia ella y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos. – Quédate quieta. – Murmuró sin levantar la vista.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó tratando de zafarse. - ¡Te dije que me sueltes! –

-¡Maldita sea…! – Zeon, sin soltarla de las manos, la besó toscamente en los labios, Kurumi se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, pero después comenzó a forcejear para librarse del agarre.

Pasaron pocos minutos, el Príncipe seguía empujando sus labios con fuerza contra los de Kurumi, lastimándola un poco. La pelinegra forcejeó tanto como pudo hasta que logró zafar una de sus manos y lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás separándolo un poco de ella.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Exclamó furiosa viéndolo. - ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! -

-¿Qué…? – Zeon levantó la mirada y la vio fijamente, notó la pequeña mordida que le hizo en los labios a Kurumi y se dio cuenta que aún sostenía sus manos con fuerza. – _"¿Exactamente que estoy haciendo…?" –_ Su expresión cambió a una molesta e inmediatamente la soltó aventándola. - ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita mocosa! –

-¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! ¡No te entiendo! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡Eres un tonto total, definitivamente eres un idiota! ¡UN IDIOTA! – Diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta, notando que Zeon le había puesto seguro. - ¿Eh…? ¿Tiene…seguro…? – Su mirada cambió a una enojada y volteó a verlo. - ¡¿Exactamente que estabas planeando hacerme?! –

-¿Qué planeaba…? ¡¿Qué planeaba?! ¡Librarme de ti, claro está! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡Detesto toda esta situación, la detesto! ¡No quiero estar ligado a ti el resto de mi vida por tu maldita condición! –

-¡Nadie te obliga a hacerlo! ¡Yo tampoco te quiero a mi lado! – Quitó el seguro y salió de la habitación molesta, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Tsk…maldita mocosa… - Murmuró furioso, poco después se calmó y solo se quedó en la puerta recargado. – _"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Exactamente en qué estoy pensando? ¡Arg, está situación me enferma!" –_ Pensó mientras apretaba los puños. – _"Si le digo todo será más fácil…así la obligaré a cargar con la decisión, probablemente lo rechazará inmediatamente…Sí, eso haré, se lo diré, entonces cuando descubra la cura se rehusará y será Kurumi quien se lo diga a mi madre, así ella al fin me dejará en paz." –_ Con la mente más clara, levantó la vista decidido.

Zeon se teletransportó a la biblioteca real. Una vez ahí, comenzó a buscar el libro médico donde había una pequeña información sobre la enfermedad de los "huesos de cristal".

-Bien, aquí esta. – Dijo tomando el libro. – Ahora solo falta otro… -

El peligris nuevamente regresó a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para sacar el libro antiguo donde mencionaba la maldición que Kurumi poseía. Había decidido contarle todo, y esos libros serían pruebas de que sus palabras eran reales, una vez que lo encontró volvió a cerrar todo (aunque igual sabía que no había nadie más en el Castillo).

Pasó una hora y el chico ya había planeado todo con calma y detalles, tenía buenos argumentos y las pruebas en sus manos, si Kurumi se negaba a creerle le mostraría los recuerdos de ese día cuando sus padres le contaron todo, sí, era perfecto, no había fallas.

Zeon tocó a la puerta de Kurumi repetidas veces pero jamás le abrió, podría suponer que no estaba, pero podía percibir su presencia.

-Kurumi, ábreme. – Dijo tocando nuevamente a la puerta. – Si no abres tumbaré la puerta y va enserio. – No recibió ninguna respuesta. – Esto no es juego, te lo advierto: abre ahora o ya verás. – Nuevamente recibió silencio. - ¡Maldita sea contigo! –

Zeon, irritado, abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio tosiendo con fuerza mientras cubría su boca con la palma de su mano, podían distinguirse unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus manos salpicada al igual que en la cortina de la ventana a la que se aferraba con fuerza.

 _"¡Ella te salvó la vida al cargar una maldición dolorosa que te pertenecía a ti!",_ las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente, sintió un nudo en la garganta y nuevamente su estómago se revolvió.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella y comenzó a palmearle la espalda. - ¡Oye, aguanta! ¡¿Dónde está el medicamento?! –

Kurumi continuaba tosiendo sin poder detenerse, no quería recibir su ayuda, pero el pecho comenzaba a dolerle con fuerza al igual que su cabeza, así que trató de contenerse lo más que pudo y apuntó con dificultad a un cajón cerca de su cama. No quería depender de él, pero sabía muy bien que no había nadie más en ese enorme Castillo.

-¿En aquél cajón? – Preguntó, Kurumi asintió un poco. – De acuerdo. –

Zeon corrió al cajón y comenzó a buscar el medicamento, había muchos que no sabía qué eran o para qué servían, por suerte el medicamento para la tos lo conocía muy bien ya que lo había visto la primera vez que la encontró en ese estado.

Sacó las pastillas y sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso que estaba al lado de su cama en una charola junto a una jarra de porcelana blanca, tomó el agua junto al medicamento y la ayudó a tomárselo.

Su tos continuó por varios minutos y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse. Zeon la recostó en su cama para que descansara cuando notó que estaba comenzando a dormirse en su silla.

-Gracias… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo un poco.

-No digas nada, ahora duérmete para que te mejores. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo… - Murmuró para después cerrar sus ojos.

-Tsk, que fastidiosa. – Murmuró mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. – Esto no es típico de mí. – Se dijo a sí mismo recargado en la puerta.

Un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo cambiar su mirada a una irritada y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Maldita sea, estoy hambriento. – Soltó un suspiró resignado y se teletransportó hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Cuando llegó notó que había mucha comida congelada en el gran refrigerador, para su mala suerte toda necesitaba ser cocinada. Soltó un gruñido fastidiado pero nuevamente su estómago crujió, maldijo internamente a todos los sirvientes por haberse ido de vacaciones y solo tomó una manzana, un vaso de jugo y salió de la cocina para ir al comedor.

-Malditos esclavos, encima de que hacen tan mal su trabajo se largan de vacaciones. – Murmuró fastidiado.

Se quedó confundido de ver un plato servido en la mesa: tenía cinco trozos de carne asada, puré de papa y ensalada. _"¿Quién lo hizo?"_ , se preguntó, poco después recibió la respuesta tan obvia, ¿quién era la única persona, además de él, en el Castillo? Soltó un bufido ante su pregunta tan boba.

-Al menos cumple su labor antes de dormirse. – Dijo para sí, sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer del platillo frente a él. – No cocina tan mal, podría considerar el contratarla como mi cocinera personal. – Murmuró soltando una risita. – Tenerla al lado podría no ser tan malo. –

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _La primera fase son "los huesos de cristal", convierte cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo del portador en cristales, de ahí proviene su nombre. La segunda fase es "el virus", el portador comienza a padecer frecuentemente enfermedades y molestias, tales como gripe, fiebre, tos, estornudos, escalofríos, etc. La tercera fase es "la mutación", el virus se agranda y comienza a carcomer los órganos del portador, dañándolos considerablemente y causando que algunos comiencen a dejar de trabajar. La cuarta fase es "el descenso", el virus se esparce por todo el interior del cuerpo del portador y este comienza a contraer enfermedades graves como tuberculosis, pulmonía, etc. Una vez entrada en esta etapa es imposible sobrevivir, ya que implica la muerte definitiva de aquél que la porte._

 ** _Fin de Flashback-_**

-Tsk, maldición… - Murmuró fastidiado al recordar todo aquello. - ¿Cuánto tiempo…sufrirá antes de morir? – Se preguntó algo decaído, después se puso de pie. – Iré a revisarla, no vaya a darle fiebre de nuevo y me culpen. –

Zeon se teletransportó a la habitación de Kurumi y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, después se acercó a la cama y la miró dormir plácidamente.

-Aparentemente está bien. – Dijo separando su mano de la frente de Kurumi. – No tiene temperatura y tampoco se está quejando. – La miró nuevamente y removió unos mechones de cabello de la cara de Kurumi. – Es imposible creer que alguien tan terca y tonta como ella se esté muriendo lentamente.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Es un método complicado, y podría no ser efectivo, pero es la única manera de salvarla. – Explicó el doctor._

 _-¿Y cuál es ese método? – Preguntó Lia._

 _-Que ambos niños engendren un hijo. – Explicó el doctor._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró apretando los puños. - ¿Por qué necesito hacer eso…? ¿No hay alguna otra manera de salvarla sin tener que hacer "eso"…? –

 ** _Flashback-_**

 _-Zeon…eres la única esperanza de esa chica. – Dijo Lia mirándolo a los ojos. – Tienes que hacerlo por Kurumi, no permitas que sufra más. –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Sí ese es el caso, entonces… -

Zeon arrancó dos pedazos de tela de la cortina y cuidadosamente ató con uno de ellos las manos de Kurumi y después le vendó los ojos. Kurumi despertó al sentir que algo la ataba y abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Exclamó tratando de liberar sus manos. - ¡Suéltame! –

Zeon no respondió, solamente se subió encima de ella y le arrancó la ropa con brusquedad. La pelinegra continuó forcejeando pero no lograba soltarse.

-¡Te lo advierto, déjame ir! – Exclamó Kurumi con un poco de temor. - ¡Suéltame! –

-Cállate, no hables… - Murmuró fastidiado, estaba actuando de una manera nada común en él, pero no se paró a pensarlo unos momentos, solamente se retiró el short y volvió a besarla con brusquedad.

-¡Q-Quítate…! – Exclamó tratando de liberarse. - ¡Por favor, déjame ir! – Nuevamente sus súplicas fueron calladas por un beso tosco. - ¡No quiero…! ¡Detente! –

Zeon la abofeteó irritado y no sintió piedad de ella: La tomó de los hombros y, con brusquedad, introdujo su miembro en la entrepierna de Kurumi, quien comenzó a llorar con dolor y desesperación mientras gritaba desgarradoramente.

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó desesperada mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaban la tela que cubría sus ojos.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Exclamó cubriéndole la boca con su manto y comenzando a moverse con brutalidad dentro de la pelinegra. - ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Maldita sea…! – Dijo repetidas veces conforme aumentaba la velocidad de su cadera al embestir con fuerza la chica.

Kurumi estaba llorando, sus quejidos de dolor pasaban a través del manto de Zeon en su boca y seguía forcejeando para liberarse. Estaba adolorida y muy asustada, ¿por qué a ella? ¿Por qué él? No entendía la situación, su corazón estaba destrozado y todo su cuerpo era demasiado pesado al punto que le calaba en los huesos.

 _"El Príncipe Zeon debe unir su ADN con el de Kurumi",_ esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Zeon, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, a tal grado que comenzó a temblar un poco al sentir una sensación extraña recorriéndolo.

 _-"¿La cura está en mi ADN? Bien, ¡entonces quédatela!" –_ Pensó Zeon mientras dejaba salir ese líquido dentro del interior de Kurumi.

Su cuerpo nuevamente se estremeció y cayó sobre Kurumi mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, se separó de ella para darse cuenta que de la entrepierna de la pelinegra salía tanto su venida como la sangre que escurría del interior de la chica.

-¿Qué…? – Zeon se quedó atónito al verla fijamente.

La tela en los ojos de Kurumi estaba totalmente empañada en lágrimas, escuchaba con más claridad los sollozos de dolor de la pelinegra, ahora veía la sangre que manchaba las sábanas blancas de la cama y el moretón que la tela que ataba sus manos, notó el líquido blanquecino que manchaba su misma ropa y rápidamente se acomodó el short, caminó hacia Kurumi y la liberó, notando que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró.

-Vete… - Murmuró entre sollozos. – Te odio… -

Zeon no dijo nada, solamente se retiró en silencio de la habitación dejando a Kurumi sola, quien comenzó a llorar completamente desgarrada mientras apretaba las sábanas…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 11 de Nobleza, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	51. Nobleza -Parte 12-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 12–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Ella está destrozada internamente, él está totalmente confundido. Ella descubrirá un sentimiento importante en su corazón, él completará su venganza. ¿Podrán ver un cielo estrellado ahora que ha pasado la tormenta?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 12–"_

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Zeon dentro de la bañera mientras miraba el techo como hipnotizado. - ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto…? Dije que jamás lo haría con ella, y aun así…yo… - Apretó los dientes con fuerza frustrado mientras se arrojaba agua al rostro para relajarse. – Maldita sea, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? –

Kurumi, por otro lado, seguía recostada en su cama llorando mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas. Estaba destrozada debido a que Zeon la había violado, su cuerpo dolía al igual que su entrepierna, el olor de aquél líquido que el peligris había dejado dentro de ella comenzaba a oler extraño, revolviendo su estómago y haciéndola recordar lo vivido.

-¿Por qué a mí…? ¿Por qué él…? – Murmuró entre sollozos. - ¿Por qué justamente ahora…que comenzaba a sentir algo por Zeon…? ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó mientras continuaba llorando.

* * *

-Todo está preparado. – Dijo la Mamodo de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. – Dijo el Mamodo de cabello azulado y ojos cian.

Ambos desaparecieron del edificio abandonado donde se encontraban, apareciendo cerca del territorio del Castillo Raiku.

-La barrera sigue activada. – Murmuró la peligris frustrada.

-Al parecer han sido más prevenidos que la última vez. – Dijo el peliazul.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon, volteando rápidamente hacia la ventana. - ¿Dos presencias…cerca del Castillo…? – El peligris se acercó a la ventana y miró el inmenso jardín fuera de ella. – La barrera está activada, no podrán pasar de igual manera, pero… - Apretó su pecho algo confundido. - ¿Por qué me resultan familiares estas presencias…? –

- _¡Exterminus! –_ El peliazul atacó la barrera, pero su ataque rebotó.

 _-¡Dorusu! –_ La peligris lanzó su ataque, el cual colapsó con el que había sido reflejado. – Tch, es imposible atravesarlo. –

 _-_ ¡¿Estos ataques…?! – Exclamó Zeon apretando sus puños. – No hay duda…son los de aquella vez… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡Exterminus! – Uno de ellos atacó a Zeon con un rayo de humo negro._

 _-¡Zakeru! – Contraatacó el peligris. - ¡No me vencerán tan rápido! –_

 _-¡Dorusu! – Exclamó una Mamodo detrás de él, golpeando el carruaje con una bola verde que explotó una vez entró en contacto._

 _- **Fin del Flashback-**_

-Malditos… ¡Malditos! – Zeon se colocó su manto dispuesto a ir a pelear. – Debo decirle a Kurumi que-… -

 ** _-Visión de Zeon-_**

 _-¡Por favor, déjame ir! – Nuevamente sus súplicas fueron calladas por un beso tosco. - ¡No quiero…! ¡Detente! –_

 _-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó desesperada mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaban la tela que cubría sus ojos._

 _-Vete… - Murmuró entre sollozos. – Te odio… -_

 ** _-Realidad-_**

-¿Eh? E-Es cierto…ella no… - Apretó los puños nuevamente y mordió su labio inferior. – Kurumi es…para mi ella es… - Sin dudarlo más, se teletransportó dispuesto a seguir las presencias de dichos mamodos.

* * *

-¿Zeon…? – Kurumi entró a la habitación del chico, viéndolo parado en el centro de la habitación.

Zeon volteó hacia ella y sonrió, sin decir palabra alguna, extendió sus brazos al frente para recibirla. Los ojos de Kurumi se llenaron de lágrimas y se dirigió a él con rapidez.

-¿Por qué…? Zeon… - Se impulsó con sus manos al frente para abrazarlo. - ¡Zeon! –

Al momento de abrazarlo, Kurumi cayó al suelo y se dio cuenta que, en sus manos, estaba el manto vacío de Zeon.

-¡¿Eh?! – Kurumi despertó de golpe, estaba recostada en su cama y de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas. – Es cierto, él… - La imagen de Zeon apareció repentinamente en su mente, confundiéndola. - ¿Eh? ¿Zeon…? – Murmuró.

Kurumi sintió que algo le presionaba el pecho y su corazón dolía, a pesar del dolor que todavía sentía por lo sucedido rato atrás, se subió a su silla y se dirigió al cuarto de Zeon.

-Zeon, ábreme, Zeon… - Siguió tocando con insistencia, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿Zeon? ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon, abre la puerta! ¡Ábreme! – Kurumi abrió la puerta por la fuerza y entró, notando que el peligris no estaba ahí adentro. - ¿No está…? –

Nuevamente la imagen de Zeon apareció en su mente, oprimiendo su corazón y haciéndola exaltarse un poco.

-¿Zeon…? – Rápidamente se dirigió a las habitaciones siguientes. – ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! ¡ZEONNN! – Exclamó repetidas veces mientras buscaba por todas las habitaciones.

Recorrió el castillo por completo hasta terminar en la sala de entrenamiento, pero nunca encontró al Príncipe…

-Zeon… - Murmuró mientras recuperaba el aliento. - En algún lugar de mi corazón… - Dijo para sí misma mientras apretaba su pecho. – Puedo sentir que Zeon ya no está… -

Regresó algo decaída a su habitación y se quedó viendo fijamente las sabanas en su cama que aún seguían manchadas del líquido blanquecino de Zeon y su sangre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró con añoranza por la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás…Zeon? – Murmuró para sí mientras miraba el cielo rojo del atardecer por su ventana.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo la Mamodo peligris divertida.

-El Príncipe ha venido a cavar su propia tumba. – Agregó el peliazul.

-¡Cállense! – Exclamó Zeon mirándolos con profundo odio. – Ustedes… ¡¿Ustedes lanzaron la maldición, no es así?! ¡Respondan! –

-¿Oh? ¿Ya lo ha recordado? – Dijo la peligris. – Efectivamente nosotros estuvimos ahí ese día. –

-Pero lamentamos informar que nosotros no lanzamos la maldición. – Finalizó el peliazul.

-Los haré pagar todo lo que han causado… ¡Los voy a despedazar! – Exclamó Zeon apuntando hacia ellos. - _¡Zakeru!_ –

- _¡Extermishirudo! –_ El peliazul creó un escudo de humo negro para desviar el ataque. - ¿Qué sucede, Príncipe? ¿Acaso no disfrutó violar a esa pobre chica? –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido por aquello.

-¿Sorprendido? Sí, debería estarlo después de saber que su "secretito" ha sido descubierto. – La peligris soltó una risita. – Digamos que un "pajarito" nos lo dijo. –

-Malditos… - Murmuró apretando los puños.

-Tú fingías ser el chico más noble y mí mírate ahora. – Dijo el peliazul con burla. – Solo eres una reverenda mierda. –

-Personas como tú nos desagradan. – Dijo la peligris apuntando hacia Zeon. – _¡Dioga Dorusiduon! –_ Una bola gigante azul apareció sobre ella y la lanzó contra el peligris. Una vez que dicho ataque colapsó contra el Príncipe, el lugar se llenó de humo.

-Creo que te has excedido un poco, Reiko. – Dijo el peliazul mirándola de reojo.

-Nuestra misión es acabar con él, ¿no es así? – Dijo Reiko mirándolo de reojo. - ¿Qué más da si me excedí un poco, Kakeru? De cualquier manera ya está-… -

- _¡SHIN ZAKERUGA! –_ Dos Zakerugas salieron de entre el humo y los golpearon a ambos.

-Maldición…sigue vivo. – Murmuró Kakeru limpiando la sangre que había escurrido de su boca.

-E-Eres un desgraciado… - Murmuró Reiko enfadada.

-Por su culpa ella está débil…me importa una mierda quien lanzó la maldición… - Murmuró Zeon saliendo de entre el humo. - ¡No les perdonaré que la atacarán! – Exclamó apuntando nuevamente hacia ellos. - _¡Teo Zakeru! -_

- _¡Exterminusen! –_ Exclamó Kakeru y varios rayos de humo negro comenzaron a caer del cielo como lluvia sobre Zeon.

- _¡Ganreizu Zakeru! –_ Zeon logró destruir todos los rayos antes de que le golpearan. - ¡No quiero que nadie se meta en mi vida de nuevo! –

-¿No interferir en tu vida, dijiste? – Murmuró Reiko. - ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Te exterminaré ahora mismo! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - _¡Shou Dorusiduomusen! –_ Varias bolas enormes de color azul fosforescente fueron lanzadas contra Zeon.

- _¡Dioga Exterminus! –_ Exclamó Kakeru lanzando varias flechas negras de humo negro contra Zeon. - ¡Me enfermas! –

-No me preocupa, les mostraré lo inútiles que son. – Dijo Zeon mirándolos firmemente.

Los ataques lo golpearon y nuevamente una cortina de humo apareció en el lugar.

-Todos dieron en el blanco. – Dijo Kakeru.

-Sí. – Afirmó Reiko con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué tanto festejan? – Interrumpió Zeon parado detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

- _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_ Zeon corrió hacia ellos y tomó firmemente su espada. - ¡Conviértanse en silenciosos cadáveres! – Exclamó mientras blandía su espada contra ellos, realizando varios cortes en sus cuerpos.

-¡Ka-Kakeru! – Exclamó Reiko viendo como su compañero estaba desangrándose por haberla protegido.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Zeon atacó a Kakeru por la espalda, atravesándolo y asesinándolo.

-Kakeru… - Murmuró Reiko viéndolo caer muerto. - ¡No te perdonaré! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie a pesar de sus heridas. - _¡Dorusiduon! –_ Lanzó una especie de lanza azul contra Zeon.

-Un ataque en vano. – Murmuró esquivándolo. - _¡Zakeru! –_ Lanzó su rayo contra la lanza y la destruyó.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Este es el poder del ascendido Príncipe del Makai? – Murmuró enfada y agotada. – Este mundo le pertenece a Cruxis y a Tsubasa-sama… ¡No permitiré que nadie interfiera en ello! – Exclamó furiosa. - _¡Shin Dorusiduomusen! –_ Un lobo de pelos erizados color azul apareció frente a ella y lo dirigió contra Zeon.

- _¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_ Un potente rayo cayó desde el cielo sobre el ataque de Reiko, destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡Imposible! Como puede ser… - Exclamó cayendo agotada al suelo.

Zeon se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro, Reiko solo lo veía con terror. - ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tu oscuridad y desesperación son solo sombras que se desvanecen con facilidad, jamás tendrán oportunidad contra mí. – Dijo mientras bajaba sus manos al cuello de Reiko.

-Aún si nosotros desaparecemos…Tsubasa-sama te destruirá…y a esa chica también. – Dijo soltando una risita.

-Destruiré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, incluido a tu Tsubasa. – Respondió Zeon con una sonrisa malvada.

-La maldición que Tsubasa-sama lanzó está matando lentamente a esa chica, dentro de poco entrará en la tercera fase y no podrás impedir su muerte. – Dijo Reiko divertida. – Al final…no nos iremos solos, porque ella nos acompañará. –

-Yo la salvaré de esa maldición, a partir de ahora, Kurumi es solo mía… - Respondió Zeon con una mirada seria. – Mataré a cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros. – Nuevamente sonrió con maldad. – Adiós, basura. – Zeon apretó con fuerza el cuello de Reiko ahogándola. – _Zakeruga. –_ El rayo que salió de su mano traspasó el cuello de la Mamodo.

* * *

Kurumi estaba recostada en su cama abrazando su almohada, se sentía completamente sola y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos totalmente, el dolor se había detenido y por unos vagos momentos los recuerdos se esfumaron junto a su sufrimiento.

Había intentado cocinar algo pero todo le salía mal, así que solamente limpió el cuarto de Zeon junto al suyo para distraerse. De pronto escuchó el ruido de la gran puerta principal abrirse, el Castillo estaba tan silencioso que el mínimo ruido resonaba por todos lados.

-¿Hay alguien…? – Murmuró confundida.

La pelinegra se subió a su silla de ruedas y rápidamente bajó a ver quién era, se quedó inmóvil a ver a Zeon en la entrada: tenía rasguños en su cuerpo, su manto estaba sucio y tenía algo de sangre manchándolo.

-Zeon… - Murmuró como hipnotizada.

-Ya estoy en casa. – Respondió Zeon, después continuó caminando y pasó a un lado de ella. – Iré a tomar una ducha. –

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró confundida, de pronto los recuerdos de esa tarde volvieron a ella, alterándola. - ¡Espera, Zeon! – Volteó rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió confundido.

-¡Yo…! – Se detuvo rápidamente y agachó la mirada, después sacudió su cabeza en negación. – No, no es nada… -

-¿Enserio? Bueno. – Respondió continuando su camino.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó, deteniéndolo nuevamente. – Bien-Bienvenido a casa… -

Zeon asintió. – Ya regresé. – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y continuando su camino.

Kurumi sonrió aliviada y puso una mano en su pecho, después decidió volver a la cocina a realizar otro intento de cocinar ahora que estaba un poco más relajada.

* * *

-Reiko y Kakeru han caído. – Informó una Mamodo rubia de ojos dorados.

-Realmente son unos inútiles. – Dijo el Mamodo de cabello castaño y ojos guindos.

-Tranquilícense, ahora es el momento de actuar. – Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos dorados estaba sentado en la especie de trono. – Vayan ahora mismo a Saika. –

-Entendido. – Dijo la rubia.

-No vayan a defraudarme ustedes también. – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolos fijamente. – Iori, Yod. –

-No lo haremos, Tsubasa-sama. – Dijo Yod haciendo una reverencia.

-Váyanse ahora, entonces. – Ordenó Tsubasa.

-Sí. – Dijeron ambos al unísono, desapareciendo de ahí.

-Maldición… - Murmuró Tsubasa apretando su mano contra su ojo derecho. – La muerte de Reiko hizo que el efecto de la "Maldición de Cristal" volviera a robarme la vista del ojo derecho… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Me desharé de todos los estorbos, así como de la familia real…cuando lo logre, yo seré el rey de este mundo. – Dijo sonriendo con maldad y soltando una risa de diversión un tanto diabólica…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Capítulo 12 de Nobleza traído para ustedes! Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bien recibidos en los reviews *-***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	52. Nobleza -Parte 13-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 13–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Todo marchaba bien en el Castillo: Kurumi había perdonado a Zeon y él trababa de remediar su error. Algo en ellos cambió y comenzaron a descubrir que su felicidad juntos tal vez podría existir…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 13–"_

-La cena está lista, Zeon. – Dijo Kurumi tocando a la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo. – Respondió desde adentro.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré abajo entonces. – Dijo Kurumi mientras regresaba al comedor.

-Bien, esto debe bastar. – Murmuró Zeon mientras terminaba de curar sus heridas. – Bueno, es hora de comer, tengo hambre. –

Zeon se puso una playera de manga larga color azul, un short gris y un par de tenis a juego, trató de ocultar sus heridas lo más que pudo, no quería que Kurumi le preguntara por qué estaba herido ni mucho menos tenía ganas de contestar sus preguntas.

Se teletransportó al comedor y notó que en la mesa habían dos platos servidos con un poco de distintos guisos, acompañados de un jugo de manzana. Kurumi estaba sentada en la derecha y el plato de Zeon estaba frente a la silla principal, pero el Príncipe lo tomó junto a su vaso y se sentó al lado de Kurumi.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró confundida. – Creí que… -

-No digas nada, solo come. – Interrumpió Zeon mientras comenzaba a comer.

Kurumi solamente asintió y comenzó a comer. Estuvieron en silencio todo el momento de la cena, tampoco se dirigieron la mirada o algo parecido.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? – Respondió sin molestarse en verla.

-Um…yo… - Murmuró algo nerviosa desviando su mirada. – Yo…quiero que te quedes…a mi lado. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendido. - ¿Por qué me pides eso ahora? – Dijo volteándola a ver, ¿tan rápido había olvidado lo que pasó?

-Cuando no estabas…me sentí muy sola… - Respondió mientras apretaba sus puños. – Me prometiste que podría decirte qué hacer… - Murmuró levantando la mirada. – Así que te pido que te quedes conmigo. –

-Lamento decirte que no tengo por qué obedecerte. – Dijo poniendo su vaso nuevamente en la mesa.

-¿Por qué no? – Murmuró confundida. – Vi un libro que dejaste en mi cuarto, decía que mi enfermedad no tenía cura… -

-¿Libro? – Recordó rápidamente aquellos dos libros…Kurumi, aparentemente, había leído el médico, por suerte el Libro Prohibido estaba escondido en su habitación.

-Prometiste que si no encontrabas una cura, harías lo que yo te pidiera sin negarte. – Afirmó la pelinegra. – Y no existe cura para mi enfermedad. -

Zeon no dijo nada, solo la jaló del brazo hacia él y la abrazó. – Yo…encontré una cura. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendida. – Eso no es posible, el libro decía que-… -

-Escúchame. – La interrumpió sin soltarla. – Existe una cura, gracias a que soy hijo de dos mamodos de linaje real, en mi ADN hay una propiedad curativa que puede sanar tu enfermedad. – Explicó.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó esperanzada.

-Pero existe un obstáculo… - La interrumpió nuevamente. – Tenemos que unir nuestros ADN en uno solo… -

-¿Unirlos? ¿Cómo? – No recibió respuesta del peligris, pero poco después de pensar los posibles métodos se alteró un poco. - ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Con unirlos te refieres a que tú y yo…?! – Zeon solamente asintió. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! –

-No lo es, todo lo que dije es cierto. – Respondió tomándola de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos. – Estoy dispuesto a curarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú te niegas. –

-Es que…yo… - Murmuró atónita. – Yo no… - Nuevamente las imágenes de esa tarde pasaron por su mente, haciéndola dudar y asustándola un poco. – No estoy…segura… -

-Escucha, no te voy a obligar a hacerlo. – Interrumpió Zeon mirándola a los ojos. – Al final…la vida que corre riesgo es la tuya. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró confundida y después desvió la mirada. – Yo…no sé qué debo hacer…al menos…no aún… -

-No te apresures. – Dijo soltándola, tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Pero recuerda esto: el tiempo no se detiene y tu enfermedad avanza, al final…no pidas que haga un milagro cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte. –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró asustada. – Pero… -

-Eso es todo por hoy, buenas noches. – Dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Zeon…! – Exclamó después de subir a su silla de ruedas nuevamente y dirigir su mirada hacia él, pero ya no estaba ahí. – Zeon… - Murmuró.

* * *

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Dijo abriendo la puerta. - ¿Hm? – Murmuró confundido viendo a Kurumi, quien venía abrazando su almohada.

-¿Puedo dormir…contigo…? – Murmuró algo sonrojada mientras se tapaba medio rostro con su almohada.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró sorprendido. - ¿Estás segura de eso? – Kurumi solo asintió. – Como quieras. –

-¡Gracias! – Exclamó feliz mientras entraba junto a él.

Kurumi siguió a Zeon y ambos entraron en la cama, se acostaron frente a frente y se cobijaron después de que las luces fueron apagadas por el peligris.

-¿Quieres dormirte de una vez? – Murmuró irritado abriendo los ojos y mirándola fijamente. – No me dejas dormir, ¿qué tanto me miras? –

-Nada en especial. – Respondió sin dejar de verlo.

-Tsk, lo que sea. – Desvió la mirada tratando de dormirse, notando la venda en la mano de Kurumi. - ¿Qué te pasó ahí? –

-¿Esto? Me corté lavando los trastes, pero ya estoy bien. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó tomándole la mano.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Estoy bien, gracias. – Dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…entonces está bien. – Dijo tratando de soltarla, pero Kurumi aferró su mano a la de él. - ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? –

-No…no es nada… - Murmuró mirándolo con cierta tristeza. – Yo…yo… -

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó confundido de ver que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Q-Qué? – Murmuró confundido.

Zeon quiso apartarla de él, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, así que solamente correspondió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Kurumi para consolarla.

 _-"¿Por qué me siento así…?" –_ Se preguntó Zeon mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad. – _"En algún lugar de mi corazón…deseaba que Kurumi llorara…me siento muy tranquilo ahora que ha saltado a mis brazos mientras llora… ¿Por qué…?" -_

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos cayeran agotados y se durmieran, abrazados, tranquilos…

* * *

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró Kurumi asombrada de lo que estaba viendo. - ¿T-T-T-Tú…? –

-Cállate. – La interrumpió mientras se quitaba el mandil que traía puesto. – Deberías sentirte especial, no cualquier Mamodo recibe un servicio especial del Príncipe. –

-Vaya, estoy sin palabras… - Dijo mirando todo el lugar. – No solo limpiaste el castillo tú solo…también hiciste el desayuno y lavaste los trastes… ¿Realmente eres Zeon? –

-Te dije que te callaras. – Dijo irritado y un poco sonrojado. – Ahora siéntate que tengo hambre. – Ordenó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Kurumi solamente asintió y se sentó a su lado. Los días pasaban y su relación mejoraba intensamente, lo vivido ya no los atormentaba y ahora se enfocaban en comprenderse y ayudarse uno al otro…Ambos se sentían muy felices y tranquilos con esa situación, no querían separarse jamás…

Los días de ensueño comenzaron nuevamente, su vida que se había hecho pedazos aquella tarde comenzó a forjarse nuevamente con el regreso de todo ese tiempo perdido donde ambos evitaban al otro. Todo era diferente, hablaban, comían y reían juntos, la tranquilidad volvió a ellos y ahora estaban tan felices que olvidaron el tiempo que pasaba junto a los que no estaban por el momento en casa.

Lamentablemente Kurumi estaba inquieta e insegura, tenía muchas preguntas que deseaba hacer y respuestas que necesitaba saber, pero siempre que pensaba en preguntarle algo se atemorizaba de que la "magia" que los envolvía desapareciera, le temía a la idea de que todo eso se acabara…

Ya casi habían pasado las dos semanas, pasado mañana los sirvientes regresarían al igual que sus padres. Estaban un poco decaídos por eso, ya que sus momentos juntos terminarían una vez que alguien entrara por esa puerta.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi acostada a su lado, viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué sucede? – Respondió algo somnoliento.

-Zeon…lo haré… - Murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó después de soltar un bostezo.

-Aceptaré la cura… - Dijo mirándolo. – Por favor, quiero que me salves… -

-¿Qué? – Dijo sentándose de golpe, el sueño que tenía se había esfumado rápidamente. – ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Recuerda que eso implica-… -

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Kurumi le besó con dulzura en los labios, sintió como su corazón se aceleró y como sus mejillas enrojecían. La pelinegra se separó al poco tiempo y le sonrió.

-Acepto la cura, Zeon. – Respondió sin dejar de sonreírle. – Si existe una manera de salvar mi vida…entonces quiero tomarla. –

-¿Por qué decidiste eso ahora? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque…me he dado cuenta de que no eres tan malo como pensaba… - Murmuró desviando la mirada un poco sonrojada. – Quiero conocerte más…y si muero eso será imposible, así que quiero vivir, quiero vivir para poder estar más tiempo contigo. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró un tanto avergonzado por todo eso. – Ya veo… ¿Entonces quieres que…? -

-Aún me da un poco de miedo… ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana? – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Sí eso quieres, entonces está bien. – Respondió volviendo a acostarse.

-Gracias, Zeon. – Dijo acostándose junto a él y abrazándolo.

Zeon se sonrojó un poco pero correspondió su abrazo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayeran profundamente dormidos.

 _Mañana será un día realmente especial…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 13 recién terminada, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Un enorme saludo a TechnaLux por sus reviews *-* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO! Te invito a pasarte por mis otros especiales y fics de Bokura no Gash Bell! :3 también un saludo a Karli por sus reviews que ha comenzado a leer el fic *-* y a Hasu-chan por andarme presionando para que actualice (?)**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones, criticas y demás siempre son bienvenidos en los reviews *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	53. Nobleza -Parte 14-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 14–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Finalmente había amanecido. Hoy era el día en que Zeon haría un intento de curar a Kurumi ahora que ella había aceptado. Las confesiones inesperadas estarán presentes, y todo podría cambiar con un simple exclamo…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Contenido medio explícito.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 14–"_

-Uh… - Fue el murmuró de Kurumi abriendo los ojos, la luz entraba por la ventana y la cegaba un poco.

-Buenos días. – Fue la voz de Zeon provenir desde el baño.

-Buenos-… ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó alterada cuando lo vio.

Zeon estaba saliendo del baño, usaba solamente un bóxer flojo de color azul claro y una playera desmangada blanca, estaba descalzo y tenía el cabello mojado.

-¿Por qué gritas? – Dijo algo molesto.

-¡¿Po-Po-Por qué estás a-a-así?! – Tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía sumamente nerviosa.

-Acabo de salir de bañarme y es temprano. – Respondió aventando la toalla húmeda hacia el sofá. – Y no hay nadie más en el Castillo. –

-¡Estoy yo, idiota! – Exclamó desviando la mirada.

-¿Y? A fin de cuentas, terminarás viendo más profundo ¿no? – Dijo algo burlón.

-¡Cá-Cállate, pervertido! – Exclamó cubriendo su rostro, estaba más que avergonzada por la situación.

-Tsk, sí que eres infantil. – Murmuró amarrándose la toalla en la cintura. - ¿Ya estás feliz? –

-¡Haz lo que quieras! – Exclamó mientras se subía a su silla de ruedas y salía a toda prisa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Kurumi se quedó cerca de la puerta unos momentos tratando de calmarse, su rostro seguía rojo y sentía como su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado.

-Eso… - Murmuró para sí misma mientras jadeaba tratando de tranquilizarse. – ¿Eso que se notaba entre el bóxer era su…? – Cubrió su boca para evitar que su grito de alteración fuera escuchado por el peligris y rápidamente entró a su habitación para cambiarse.

 _Ese sería un largo día…_

* * *

-Mo~…eres un tonto. – Murmuró mientras comía un poco de su desayuno algo irritada.

-Tsk, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo. – Respondió mirándola, estaba sentado a su lado como siempre. – A fin de cuentas tengo que curarte hoy, ¿no es así? –

-No lo digas de esa manera… - Murmuró un tanto apenada.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? – Dijo alzando una ceja. - ¿Hoy tendré sexo contigo? –

-¡Eso está peor, idiota! – Exclamó totalmente avergonzada mientras le aventaba una naranja.

-¡Total, nada te agrada! – Exclamó cruzando los brazos. – Mejor cierro la boca, amaneciste de mal humor. –

-Eso no es cierto… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Solo estoy un poco…nerviosa. –

-¿Y crees que yo no lo estoy? – Respondió sin mirarla.

-No, nadita, es más, no tienes vergüenza si quiera. – Respondió mirándolo con irritación.

-¿Por qué hablas de mí como su fuera un depravado? – Murmuró frustrado.

-¿Y por qué será? – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Tsk, anoche bien que me pedías que te curara. – Dijo continuando su desayuno.

-¡¿Quién fue el que comenzó a bajarse el short en cuánto acepté?! – Exclamó sonrojándose de nuevo.

-¿Quién fue la desesperada que aceptó y después me besó? – Dijo con victoria.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solamente estás haciendo que me arrepienta! – Exclamó molesta.

-¿Y de quién es la vida que corre peligro? – Dijo tomándole a su té. – A fin de cuentas, la que pierde eres tú. –

-Ni que fueras el único con la cura… - Murmuró molesta. – Sí tú puedes, entonces Gash también-… -

Zeon no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar, cuando escuchó el nombre de su gemelo se puso de pie molesto y la tomó de las manos para después tumbarla en el suelo, se subió sobre ella y la sujetó contra el piso.

-¿Qu-Qué haces…? – Murmuró algo asustada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Murmuró con algo de ¿celos? – Encima de que paso todas estas molestias por ti dices que Gash podría…tsk. – Bufó al no poder siquiera decirlo.

-¿Por qué te enfadas? Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Cállate! – Dijo mientras la besaba en los labios con brusquedad.

-¡E-Espera…! ¡No hagas eso…! – Exclamó Kurumi después de que separó de sus labios de los de él. - ¡Zeon! –

-Ya estoy harto de esperar. – Dijo mientras metía su mano por debajo de la blusa de Kurumi.

-¡E-Espera, eso no…! – Apretó sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como Zeon comenzaba a tocar su pecho con algo de tosquedad. – Zeon…duele… -

-Pero la punta se puso dura… - Murmuró con cierta diversión. - ¿Realmente te gusta este tipo de tratos? – Dijo mientras continuaba apretándolo.

-E-Espera…me duele, Zeon…detente… - Murmuró un tanto nerviosa por la situación.

-¿Enserio? A ver… - Zeon, con diversión, lambió el cuello de Kurumi.

-¡Ah! – Kurumi se mordió el labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había soltado un gemido.

-¿Oh? ¿Ese sonido fue…? – Zeon la miró al rostro y notó que estaba totalmente sonrojada. - ¿Realmente te gusta todo esto? –

-Por favor…espera un poco… -

-Ya no quiero esperar más, entiéndelo. – Dijo mientras la volvía a besar sin detener su mano, la cual seguía debajo de la blusa de Kurumi. – Esta vez deseo obtener todo de ti… -

-Entonces…entonces respóndeme algo… - Murmuró tratando de controlarse. – Solo quiero…que me digas la verdad… -

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó sin detenerse.

-Aquella vez que me violaste… ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? – Murmuró con sus ojos llorosos, Zeon se sorprendió de la pregunta y la vio fijamente a los ojos algo perplejo. - ¿Lo hiciste para curarme? ¿Lo hiciste por placer? ¿O realmente tú…sientes algo por mí? Dímelo por favor… -

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? – Dijo mientras la miraba sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Quiero entenderlo…tus sentimientos, quiero entenderlos… - Murmuró tratando de no llorar. – Dímelo por favor… -

Zeon la abrazó con fuerza. – Estaba demasiado presionado…te vi en mal estado que me sentí totalmente culpable…quería salvarte de todos tus males, por eso yo… -

-Zeon…no quiero que te sientas culpable… - Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. – Que yo porte esta maldición…no es tu culpa. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito. – Espera… ¿Tú lo sabías…? –

-Siempre lo he sabido. – Respondió calmada. – Que mis enfermedades son causadas por una maldición…lo sabía, pero jamás quise decir nada. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-No quería que nos ataran por eso… - Murmuró bajando la mirada. – No quería arruinar tu vida… –

-Kurumi… - Zeon sintió como su estómago se revolvió, nuevamente la abrazó y recargó su rostro en el hombro de la pelinegra. – Al principio me molestaba la idea de tenerte cerca de mí…pero, ahora…creo que es agradable tenerte a mi lado. –

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó confundida.

-Escucha, aquella vez lo hice para librarme de tus enfermedades y mi culpa. – Respondió sin solarla. – Pero, esta vez, quiero hacerlo porque siento algo por ti…y deseo que tú lo hagas por la misma razón, ¿entiendes? –

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Estás diciendo que tú…? – Murmuró imaginado una respuesta.

Zeon solo asintió. – Me gustas. –

-Ze-Zeon… - Dijo totalmente nerviosa, poco después de haberlo procesado correspondió el abrazo. – Yo también te quiero, Zeon… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró separándose para después besarla con dulzura en los labios.

 _Su primer beso de amor…_

* * *

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Murmuró algo avergonzado, estaba sobre Kurumi, recostados en su cama y completamente desnudos.

Kurumi asintió. – Estoy completamente segura, Zeon… - Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… - Dijo tragando saliva. – Aquí voy… -

-¡ZEON, KURUMI! – Fue el grito de Gash que resonó en todo el silencioso castillo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon al escuchar dicha voz. - ¡¿Gash?! –

-¡¿Ya llegaron?! – Dijo Kurumi sentándose mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

-¡Zeon, Kurumi! ¡ZEON! ¡KURUMI! – La voz de Gash cada vez era más clara. - ¡Zeon, Zeon! ¡ZEON! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos! – Zeon se levantó rápidamente.

Gash giró la perrilla y abrió la puerta, estuvo a punto de entrar, pero Zeon le aventó la puerta en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó en el suelo medio noqueado.

-¡Aprende a tocar, maldita sea! – Exclamó completamente furioso mientras se vestía con rapidez. – Quédate aquí. – Le dijo a Kurumi en voz baja.

-Vale… - Dijo mientras tomaba su ropa para cambiarse.

Zeon suspiró para relajarse y después salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su hermano, quien seguía en el suelo tratando de recobrar el sentido. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Gash? ¿Dónde están mis padres? –

-Unu… - Gash zarandeó la cabeza varias veces y después se puso de pie rápidamente. - ¡Unu, Zeon, graves problemas! ¡Atacaron a Saika! ¡Atacaron a Saika! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sin comprenderlo. - ¿De qué estás hablando? –

-Unu, no lo sé muy bien, pero entendí que atacaron el reino de Saika y están culpando a Makoku del ataque, ¡los atacantes dijeron que nosotros los enviamos! – Exclamó alterado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto… - Murmuró Zeon. - ¿Dónde están nuestros padres? -

-En una reunión en Saika…el General Dark los citó de urgencia… - Murmuró Gash algo nervioso. – Zeon, ¿qué va a pasar? –

-No lo sé… ¡No lo sé, maldición! – Exclamó pateando la puerta. - ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar justo ahora?! –

-Tenemos que avisarle a Kurumi. – Interrumpió Gash.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon al recordar a la pelinegra. – Maldición… ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó abriendo la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados al ver que Kurumi estaba sentada en la cama completamente en shock, no hablaba, no tenía ninguna expresión en su mirada y podían asegurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando…

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo hacia ella. - ¡Reacciona, Kurumi! –

-Zeon… - Murmuró atónita. - ¿Por qué…? Mi hogar…mi padre… - Comenzó a sollozar y rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – No lo entiendo… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía, abrazó a Kurumi con fuerza para consolarla y se mantuvo en silencio.

Gash los observaba confundido… ¿Desde cuándo eran tan unidos? ¿Desde cuándo Zeon era tan amable con Kurumi? ¿Por qué estaba en la habitación de Zeon? Realmente no entendía nada, se sintió incómodo con la situación y decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación y dejarlos solos.

-Zeon… ¿Por qué…? – Murmuró entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila Kurumi, pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo. – Dijo aferrándola más a él.

Y sus días de tranquilidad… _llegaron a su fin._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo uwu**

 **Saludos a TechnaLux, Hasu-chan y a Karli por leer el fic uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas y demás en los reviews por favor C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	54. Nobleza -Parte 15-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 15–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Han pasado dos semanas desde que Gash regresó al Castillo, Zeon y Kurumi se han mantenido juntos todo el tiempo para apoyarse. El regreso de los reyes traerá consigo una noticia muy importante, la cual incluye una proposición comprometedora que cae sobre Zeon y Gash, ¿unas simples palabras pueden destruir un corazón?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 15–"_

-Unu, buenos días. – Dijo Gash entrando al comedor.

-Buenas, Gash. – Saludó Kurumi sentada del lado derecho con Zeon a su lado.

-Hola. – Dijo Zeon continuando su desayuno.

-Unu…está muy calmado el lugar. – Murmuró Gash sentándose al lado de Zeon mientras una mucama le servía su desayuno. – Unu, gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me retiro, con su permiso. – Dijo la mucama haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del comedor.

-Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que volviste… - Murmuró Kurumi dejando su desayuno de lado. – Y no hemos tenido noticias de lo que sucedió… -

-No pienses en eso ahora. – Dijo Zeon tratando de calmarla. – Probablemente están intentando reparar los daños que sufrió Saika y por eso mis padres no han vuelto. –

-Pero ni siquiera Shun ha venido a verme… - Murmuró un tanto decaída. – Y ni una carta me han enviado para decirme cómo están las cosas en Saika… -

-Unu, todo estará bien Kurumi. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa. – Nuestros padres aprecian mucho al General Dark, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. –

-Gash tiene razón, nuestros padres harán lo posible para reparar este malentendido. – La animó Zeon.

-Gash, Zeon…muchas gracias. – Dijo un poco más calmada mientras les sonreía. – Me alegro de tenerlos a mi lado. –

-¡Unu! No hay problema, somos amigos. – Exclamó Gash abrazándola.

-¡Oye, no seas empalagoso! – Exclamó Zeon un poco celoso. – La vas a asfixiar. –

-Unu, eso dices porque estás celoso. – Murmuró Gash molestándolo inocentemente, desconociendo la relación que Zeon y Kurumi llevaban.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tsk, hagan lo que quieran. – Dijo irritado mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

-¿Unu? ¿Zeon se enojó de verdad? – Dijo Gash confundido.

-Creo que sí, Gash… - Respondió Kurumi nerviosa.

* * *

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon dentro de su habitación. - ¿Quién se cree Gash para tratarte así? Y encima frente a mí… -

-Vamos Zeon, ¿vas a decirme que estás celoso de Gash? – Dijo Kurumi cruzando los brazos, Zeon solo desvió la mirada y no respondió. – Espera… ¿Es enserio? –

-Tsk, fastidiosa… - Murmuró un poco sonrojado mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Realmente estás celoso de Gash?! – Exclamó totalmente asombrada de su reacción.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó totalmente avergonzado de la situación. - ¡Cállate, maldita sea! –

-¿Por qué te encelas Zeon? Si tú y yo en realidad no somos nada… - Dijo un tanto confundida por la situación.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró después de escuchar sus palabras.

En cierto punto Kurumi tenía razón…ellos nunca pidieron tener una relación amorosa, solamente se habían besado, dormido juntos y estuvieron a punto de "hacerlo" (si no hubiese interrumpido Gash), pero ¿acaso eso no significaba que eran algo? Bueno, al menos amigos ya no podían considerarse…

Inmediatamente sintió su estómago revuelto, pero era diferente a otras veces…sentía que algo le había calado y no entendía qué era exactamente. Apretó los puños un tanto irritado por ese sentimiento y, sin mirarla, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Kurumi, ¿qué soy para ti? – Preguntó mientras se maldecía internamente por preguntar semejantes cursilerías.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró un tanto confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Maldición, ¿por qué debo repetirlo? – Murmuró mordiéndose nuevamente. - ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un amigo? ¿Tú curandero? ¿Un compañero de cuarto? ¿Un compañero de clases? ¿El Príncipe del Makai? ¿O…? – No pudo terminar, era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo.

-Zeon… - Murmuró confundida. – Yo-… -

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon, Kurumi! – Exclamó Gash tocando a la puerta.

-¡¿Ahora qué, Gash?! – Gritó irritado por la interrupción de su hermano.

-¡Unu, nuestros padres regresaron! – Exclamó.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Zeon algo desubicado.

-¡Kurumi, Shun-sensei viene con ellos! – Dijo tocando nuevamente a la puerta.

-¡Shun! – Exclamó esperanzada mientras abría la puerta y salía a toda prisa.

-¡Espera…! – Zeon quiso detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. - ¡Maldición! – Exclamó pateando la pared.

-Unu…yo mejor me voy. – Dijo Gash alejándose lo más rápido, si Zeon comenzaba a patear algo era la primer seña de que tenía que huir de él lo antes posible.

-Tsk…maldita sea. – Murmuró, después inhaló hondo para relajarse y bajó a recibir a sus padres.

-¡Unu, papá, mamá! – Exclamó Gash corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Hola Gash, lamentamos haberte mandado solo. – Dijo Lia sonriéndole.

-Llegan atrasados. – Dijo Zeon cruzado de brazos.

Lia y Fort lo miraron fijamente, después cruzaron miradas, asintieron y nuevamente miraron al peligris. Zeon no entendió sus reacciones, pero entendió que algo estaba mal cuando Shun se llevó a Kurumi al jardín, Fort se llevó a Gash hacia arriba y Lia se acercó a él.

-Zeon… - Dijo su madre acercándose a él.

-Ya conozco esa miradita… - Murmuró algo frustrado, conocía a su madre y a sus expresiones lo suficiente como para darse una idea de lo que diría. - ¿Ahora qué pasó? –

-El General Dark no creyó en nuestras palabras…y para evitar una guerra entre Saika y Makoku se creó un acuerdo. – Explicó mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Zeon. – Las condiciones las aplicó él, pero te ha dado el derecho de aceptar o negarte. –

-¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Zeon temiendo un poco a la respuesta.

-Que te cases. – Dijo Lia. – Una boda entre un hijo de Saika con uno de los herederos a la corona, siendo el primogénito es tu responsabilidad, pero él te ha dado el derecho de decidir si serás tú o Gash quien lo cumpla. –

-Qué bien, porque no lo haré de igual manera. – Respondió cruzando los brazos. – Suficiente tengo con curar a Kurumi como para soportar una boda, me niego, ¡me niego! –

-¿Estás seguro de tus palabras? Podrías arrepentirte si no lo piensas con claridad. – Dijo Lia mirándolo.

-No tengo nada que pensar, ya dije que no me casaré. – Respondió dándose la vuelta. – Así que vayan preparando a Gash, porque yo no lo haré. – Y diciendo esto se retiró a su habitación.

-Si esa es tu decisión, entonces la acepto. – Dijo Lia soltando un suspiro duro y comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Gash.

* * *

-¿Unu? ¿Qué sucede madre? – Preguntó Gash al ver que sus padres los habían citado a Kurumi, a Zeon y a él en la sala del trono.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Dijo Zeon cruzado de brazos.

-Tenemos un anuncio que darles. – Dijo Fort con voz seria. – Como sabrán, alguien atacó a Saika y culpó a la familia real, intentamos explicar el malentendido, pero el General Dark dice que hubieron pruebas, que en realidad son falsas, implicadas. –

-Para evitar una guerra hemos hecho un tratado de paz con el General Dark, quien puso las cláusulas de este contrato. – Prosiguió Lia.

-¿Y qué cláusulas son? – Preguntó Kurumi interesada y confundida.

-Que uno de nuestros hijos se comprometiera en matrimonio con una hija de Saika. – Explicó Lia.

-¿Una hija…de Saika? – Preguntó sin entenderlo.

-Se refiere a una chica que haya nacido en Saika y sea descendiente de nacidos ahí. – Explicó Zeon.

-Así es, al principio sería Zeon quien cumpliría el contrato. – Continuó Lia. – Pero él rechazó el papel, así que Gash será quien se comprometerá en matrimonio. –

-Unu…entiendo… - Murmuró un poco indeciso.

-¿Y con quién se casará? No lo han dicho aún. – Preguntó Zeon interesado en su "futura cuñada".

-Kurumi, claro está. – Dijo Lia.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon atónito.

-Espere un poco… ¿Me casaré…con Gash? – Dijo Kurumi tratando de procesarlo.

-Así es Kurumi. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa. - ¿No es una gran noticia? –

-Yo…pero, yo… - Murmuró Kurumi sin procesarlo aún. – Yo…yo no amo a Gash… -

-Es una orden de tu padre, ni siquiera nosotros podemos intervenir. – Afirmó Fort mirándola.

-Y Zeon… ¿Zeon rechazó la oferta…? – Dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Espera un poco, yo-… - Quiso explicar Zeon, pero se le dificultaba hablar, estaba igual de atónito que Kurumi.

-Cállate… - Murmuró Kurumi dolía. – No quiero oírte…no quiero oír nada de esto… ¡No quiero…! – Exclamó mientras giraba su silla y salía de la habitación.

-Ve por ella. – Dijo Lia.

-Entiendo. – Dijo Zeon caminando hacia la puerta.

-No tú, le decía a Gash. – Dijo Lia soltando un suspiro. – Esto era lo que deseabas, ¿no es así? Quitarte a Kurumi de encima, lo has logrado. -

-No lo entiendes… - Murmuró Zeon apretando sus puños. – Jamás me has entendido… - Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y salía detrás de Kurumi.

-Unu, madre. – Dijo Gash mirando a Lia. – Zeon y Kurumi se han hecho muy amigos en estos días, ¿no crees que debería ser él quien la trate en estos momentos? –

-¿Amigos? – Murmuró Lia confundida. - ¿Zeon y Kurumi? –

-Unu… - Afirmó Gash.

* * *

-¡Kurumi, ábreme la puerta! – Exclamó Zeon tocando a la puerta de Kurumi con necedad.

-¡No quiero verte, lárgate! – Exclamó con la voz entrecortada por sus sollozos.

-¡Tienes que escucharme, no es lo que crees! – Exclamó tocando nuevamente. - ¡Ábreme! –

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – Exclamó con dolor reflejado en sus palabras. - ¡Por favor vete! –

-¡Kurumi, ábreme! Por favor… - Dijo mientras dejaba de golpear la puerta. - Kurumi… - Murmuró mientras apretaba sus puños.

Zeon se recargó en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, sentía que algo en su corazón dolía y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado antes? ¿Por qué nunca imaginó que Kurumi era la prometida ofrecida? Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas mientras trataba de detener su lagrimeo, pero el dolor que sentía lo golpeaba con fuerza lastimándolo…

Kurumi, por su lado, estaba recostada en su cama abrazando la almohada mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado por completo… ¿Por qué Zeon había rechazado casarse con ella? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, él no había aceptado la proposición? ¿Por qué permitió que la obligaran a casarse con Gash? Ambos estaban totalmente destrozados interiormente con tal noticia…

 _El amor de Kurumi y Zeon acabo incluso antes de comenzar._

* * *

 **-¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 15 de Nobleza recién salida del horno! Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Esta serie de one-shots va para largo...creo que debí haberla escrito a parte XDD weno...en fin, ya está aquí XDDD**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews uwu**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bien recibidos en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	55. Nobleza -Parte 16-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 16–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Ahora que la decisión no puede cambiarse, ambos elegirán permanecer juntos solamente como amigos y después elegir un camino, pero una amenaza inesperada podría cambiar todo lo planeado…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 16–"_

Han pasado tres días desde que el compromiso de Gash y Kurumi se les fue notificado a los tres chicos, Kurumi no ha salido de su habitación desde entonces y Zeon es quien más preocupado está. Gash no comprende la situación, pero Shun ya había informado a Dark que el prometido de su hija sería el hijo menor del rey, por lo que ahora la decisión era imposible de cambiar.

-Unu… ¿Kurumi tampoco bajará a comer hoy? – Dijo Gash rompiendo el silencio en el comedor.

-Lo más seguro es que no. – Dijo Zeon mientras jugaba con su comida desganado.

-Jamás imaginé que esta decisión la afectaría tanto. – Dijo Lia preocupada.

-Las cosas malas siempre pasan cuando actúan por cuenta propia. – Dijo Zeon con rencor en sus palabras.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir, Zeon? Sí es así, soy todo oídos. – Dijo Lia mirándolo fijamente.

-Tsk. – Zeon solamente se levantó en silencio de la mesa y se retiró.

-Unu…no entiendo nada. – Murmuró Gash mirando a Zeon alejarse del comedor.

-Nadie entiende a tu hermano, Gash. – Dijo Lia soltando un suspiro resignada.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash continuando su comida.

* * *

-Kurumi, sé que sigues enfadada, pero tienes que bajar a comer. – Dijo Zeon tocando a la puerta. – Por favor, ábreme. – El peligris no recibió respuesta alguna. – Kurumi, abre ahora, es una orden. – Nuevamente recibió silencio. - ¡Kurumi, abre ya! – Exclamó comenzando a irritarse. - ¡KURUMI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA! – Y finalmente terminó explotando.

Zeon, sin tocar de nuevo, usó un hechizo para abrir la puerta y entró, encontrando a Kurumi recostada en su cama mientras apretaba con fuerza su estómago, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó de la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó preocupado.

-No me toques…no quiero verte… - Dijo mientras intentaba calmar su dolor. – No te necesito… lárgate… -

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Mira la condición que tienes! Por dejar de comer te ha pasado esto. – Dijo tomándola en sus brazos. - ¡No estás para este tipo de cosas! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! –

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya te dije que no quiero verte… - Murmuró molesta. - ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –

-Porque te quiero, por eso no permitiré que te pase algo. – Respondió con firmeza.

-Mentiroso… - Dijo mirándolo con rencor. – Rechazaste el compromiso conmigo…eres un sucio mentiroso… -

-Eso no es cierto, sí hubiera sabido desde el comienzo que eras tú mi prometida habría aceptado. – Afirmó con sinceridad. – Cree en mis palabras. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, después desvió la mirada. - ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti…? –

-Kurumi. – La llamó amablemente, cuando Kurumi lo volteó a ver la besó con dulzura en los labios. – Te prometo que no te traicionaré, así que confía en mí. –

-Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Exclamó abrazándolo mientras comenzaba a llorar. – _"Solo existen dos clases de amor: el que trae consigo felicidad…y el que te lleva a una triste y lenta agonía… Lamentablemente mi amor está condenado a vivir en las sombras en una lenta agonía…" -_

* * *

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi, has venido! – Exclamó Gash viendo a Kurumi llegar junto a Zeon.

-Sí, Zeon me ayudó a entender la situación y aceptarla. – Explicó Kurumi.

-¿Unu? ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias, Zeon! – Agradeció Gash.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Lia mirando a su hijo. – Muchas gracias. –

-No digas nada. – Dijo sin mirarla. – Esto no lo hago por ustedes, que quede claro. –

-Zeon, tranquilo. – Dijo Kurumi mirándolo. – Ya todo está bien. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió mientras la acomodaba en la mesa para que desayunara. – Come tanto como puedas, debes recuperar el peso que perdiste estos días. –

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Zeon, ven conmigo. – Dijo Lia poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió inexpresivamente mientras seguía a Lia. – Gash, hazle compañía. –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó sonriente Gash.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo.

-No tardaré, así que espera junto a Gash ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida y continuando su camino junto a su madre.

-Vale… - Murmuró viéndolos irse.

* * *

-¿Ahora que sucede? – Dijo Zeon recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos.

-Zeon, el General Dark me ha pedido que te diga esto, así que escucha con atención. – Dijo Lia seriamente. – Tienes un mes para curar a Kurumi a partir de ahora. –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me han puesto límite? – Preguntó confundido. – Y encima tan poco tiempo… -

-La boda de Gash y Kurumi será dentro de dos meses, y para evitar que la imagen de los tres se vea afectada con el embarazo de Kurumi, el bebé que ella tendrá lo haremos pasar como el hijo de Gash. –

-¡Espera! ¡¿Eso significa qué…?! – Exclamó atónito.

Lia asintió. – Así es, Kurumi y Gash deberán "hacerlo" después de la boda, para ese entonces ella ya deberá llevar un mes de embarazo. –

-¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! – Exclamó golpeando la pared. - ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que estén jugando de esa manera con nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué el General Dark trata a Kurumi de esa manera?! ¡Se supone que es su hija! –

-Eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros Zeon, y con lo acontecido es imposible que podamos intervenir. – Lo interrumpió Lia. – La decisión la ha tomado el General Dark y son sus órdenes, así que deben acatarlas para evitar una guerra que involucre a gente inocente. –

-¡Pero un mes es poco tiempo! ¡Y encasquetarle MI hijo a Gash es algo que no permitiré! – Exclamó furioso. - ¡¿Realmente estás bien con eso?! ¡¿Permitirás que ese niño crezca con la idea de que Gash es su padre mientras Kurumi y yo tenemos que callarnos su verdadero linaje?! –

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Lia golpeando el escritorio. – Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero tú debes entender que esto ya no es simplemente de ustedes dos…si el General Dark anula nuestro tratado no sabemos qué podría pasar, ¡entiende que no podemos poner en riesgo la vida de nuestros habitantes! ¡Tienes que comenzar a pensar como el próximo rey del Mundo Mamodo! –

-¡¿Y de qué me sirve ser un "buen rey" si tengo que mandar a la chingada mis sentimientos?! – Exclamó golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que creó un agujero y grietas en ella. - ¡¿De qué me sirve ser rey si tengo que vivir viendo a quien quiero casada con mi hermano mientras él cría a mí hijo?! ¡¿De qué me servirá a mi todo esto si al final seré yo quien sufrirá?! –

-Zeon… - Murmuró Lia atónita ante las afirmaciones. - ¿Acaso en este tiempo tú…te has enamorado de Kurumi? –

-Esa era la maldita condición para poder curarla ¿no? – Respondió apretando los puños. - ¡¿Por qué me piden que haga algo de ese tamaño para después dejarme caer de golpe?! ¡No los entiendo, maldita sea! –

-Lo siento Zeon, realmente lo lamento mucho… - Dijo Lia cubriendo su rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar. – No quería hacerte sufrir…realmente lo lamento mucho… -

-Kurumi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. – Interrumpió Zeon. – Seguiremos tratándonos como solo compañeros, y cuando esté lista la curaré…después de eso ella decidirá lo que pasará. – El peligris se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. – Y, sin importar cuál sea su decisión, yo la aceptaré. – Diciendo salió de la habitación y regresó al comedor.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y todo parecía ir normal, Iro había venido a revisar a Kurumi para ver su estado de salud, Dark también estaba ahí junto a Shun para comenzar los preparativos de la boda de Kurumi con Gash.

Zeon estaba entrenando en el jardín totalmente solo, le habían prohibido estar con Kurumi durante sus estudios y ahora, en su lugar, era Gash quien tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Lanzó un Zakeruga a un árbol cercano, estaba furioso por toda la situación…primero lo obligaban a cuidar de Kurumi, después le dijeron que tenía que enamorarla para poder curarla y ahora le decían que sería quien llevaría los anillos en la boda de su hermano.

Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior irritado, pateó una roca cercana y se dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo, pero al girarse pudo ver que Dark se acercaba completamente furioso hacia él.

-¿Hm? – Murmuró viendo la expresión del General. - ¿Habrá sucedido algo? –

-¡Zeon Bell! – Exclamó Dark furioso.

Zeon lo miró confundido y en cuestión de segundos fue arrojado contra el árbol que había zakereado por una llamarada de fuego que Dark dirigió hacia él. Zeon se puso de pie y lo miró con cierto enfado.

-¡¿Por qué me ataca?! – Exclamó Zeon sin apartar su mirada de él.

-¡Es su culpa que mi hija tenga ese comportamiento tan arrogante, ¿no es así?! – Respondió Dark igual de molesto. - ¡Que Kurumi esté tomando esas decisiones es su influencia! –

-¡No sé de qué me está hablando! – Se defendió Zeon.

-¡No se haga el inocente! – Exclamó atacándolo con otra llamarada, pero Zeon reaccionó a tiempo y se defendió con un Zakeruga. - ¡Lo que Kurumi me ha pedido no es algo que ella diría! -

-¡Ya le dije que no sé de qué habla! – Replicó Zeon.

-¡Kurumi me ha digo que no se casará con el Príncipe Gash! – Explicó Dark con furia. - ¡Cada una de las palabras que pronunció y el comportamiento que mostró no es propio de ella! ¡Esa forma de actuar era la misma que la suya! –

-¿Qué? – Dijo atónito ante lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿Kurumi dijo eso…? –

-Si usted es la razón por la que ella está diciendo esto, entonces le exijo que se aleje de Kurumi a partir del día de hoy. – Dijo Dark con firmeza.

-¿Qué? Usted no es nadie para decirme qué hacer. – Replicó el niño furioso. – Y mucho menos para obligarme a distanciarme de Kurumi, ¡sabe que necesita que la ayude! –

-Si se atreve a desobedecer mi orden, Saika le declarará una guerra a Makoku y a los reyes. – Dijo Dark mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon, _"Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero tú debes entender que esto ya no es simplemente de ustedes dos…si el General Dark anula nuestro tratado no sabemos qué podría pasar",_ estuvo a punto de replicar, pero las palabras de su madre lo obligaron a callar y solamente apretó los puños totalmente frustrado. – Lo haré…me alejaré de Kurumi…así que no rompa el tratado que hizo con mis padres… -

Dark sonrió con victoria. – Sabia decisión, Majestad. – Dijo dándose la vuelta. – Sobre el estado de Kurumi…Iro ha dicho que ha mejorado, así que ahora incluso el Príncipe Gash podría curarla ¿no le parece? – Y diciendo esto, el General regresó al interior de Castillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Maldición… ¡MALDICION! – Exclamó Zeon golpeando el suelo con su puño partiéndolo y soltando rayos que electrificaron el piso y destruyeron toda hierba a su paso. - ¡¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?! Si este iba a ser nuestro final…hubiera preferido no haberla conocido nunca… - Dijo Mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. – Maldición… ¿Por qué…? –

Zeon se quedó en ese lugar por un buen rato, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué pensar…estaba totalmente en blanco, por un lado su alma lloraba, pero por el otro… _se sentía libre de una carga más._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente la parte 16 de Nobleza ha sido terminada! Espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Saludos a TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews alentadores :'3**

 **Dudas, sugerencias, traumas, quejas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	56. Nobleza -Parte 17-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 17–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha estado evitando a Kurumi últimamente y eso la entristece, ella quiere saber la razón, pero él simplemente la ignora. Cuando las cosas no podían ir peor para ellos dos, un suceso hará estallar la bomba de tiempo, y el inculpado será…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 17–"_

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi saludándolo con alegría.

-Ku… - Zeon quiso responder su llamado, pero recordó el trato que había hecho con Dark y solamente desvió la mirada y continuó su camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi decaída.

Había pasado una semana desde su último chequeo y desde entonces Zeon había estado evitándola, no le hablaba, no se acercaba a ella, ni siquiera entraba en la misma habitación donde estuviera. Cada vez que eso pasaba algo la lastimaba en su pecho, _"¿Por qué me evita?"_ se cuestionaba una y otra vez mientras realizaba un intento de no llorar, _"¿Acaso sus palabras…eran una mentira?"_ Pensó mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que Zeon le habló, la última vez que la miró, la última vez que pasó tiempo con ella, la última vez que la besó…habían pasado más de 7 días desde la última vez que le dijo un "te amo" sincero…porque era sincero ¿no? Ahora mismo se preguntaba si la sinceridad y la ternura que Zeon alguna vez le dio eran una gran mentira o una dolora verdad…

Por su parte, Zeon estaba recargado en la puerta de la enorme sala de entrenamiento, estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas mientras las apretaba con fuerza al punto de cortarse con sus propias uñas, mordía con rencor su labio inferior que ya estaba sangrando, toda esta situación lo enfermaba…odiaba el haber aceptado la condición de Dark, pero no quería poner el riesgo lo que sus padres con arduo trabajo habían forjado. No quería perder a Kurumi de esta manera tan cruel, pero simplemente ahora debía anteponer a los demás antes que a él.

-Maldición… ¿Cuándo me volví tan débil…? – Murmuró escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta exaltándolo un poco. – Unu, Zeon ¿estás ahí? – Preguntó Gash del otro lado de la puerta. – Vengo a nuestra práctica de hoy, ¿podrías dejarme entrar? –

-Claro. – Respondió secamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus labios por las mordidas.

Últimamente Gash había notado que Zeon lo trataba con cierto recelo, pero no entendía la razón de ello. El peligris, inconscientemente, guardaba cierto odio hacia su hermano menor por todo el asunto…sabía que Gash no sabía nada y que no tenía la culpa, pero simplemente el hecho de recordar que s _u_ Kurumi y _su_ hermano terminarían casados en menos de dos meses lo enfurecía.

-Unu, tus rodillas están sangrado Zeon… - Dijo Gash apuntando a las heridas de su hermano mayor.

-No es nada. – Respondió fríamente extendiendo su manto para cubrir sus rodillas.

-Unu, pero… - Murmuró Gash dudoso.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. – Interrumpió con una voz llena de frustración y rencor. – Ponte en posición y empecemos ya. –

-Unu, entiendo… - Murmuró algo sentido por la actitud fría de su hermano.

* * *

-Aún no es suficiente, necesito más. – Dijo Tsubasa viendo Iori y a Yod.

-Iremos enseguida a recaudar más almas. – Afirmó Iori.

-Espere un poco más, Tsubasa-sama. – Dijo Yod.

-La pequeña maldecida está triste. – Dijo Tsubasa poniendo su mano sobre su ojo derecho. – Y el General Dark ha obligado al principito a alejarse de esa niña, úsenlo a su favor. –

-Como ordene, Tsubasa-sama. – Dijeron al unisón.

-Bien, confío en que no me defraudarán. – Dijo sonriente Tsubasa. – Ahora vayan. –

-Sí. – Dijeron al unísono desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

-¡Unu, el dorado me gusta! – Exclamó Gash apuntando al traje azul oscuro con dorado en la vitrina. - ¡Se ve muy bien! –

-Que buen gusto tienes, Gash. – Dijo Lia sonriente. - ¿Y tú Kurumi? ¿Ya has elegido uno? – Preguntó con amabilidad mirando a la pelinegra a su lado.

Kurumi solo negó con la cabeza. – Aún no… - Murmuró decaída mirando de reojo a Zeon.

Lia dirigió su mirada a su hijo mayor, el cual se había mantenido cerca la de la puerta distanciándose de todos ellos, rápidamente sintió culpabilidad de ver a Kurumi tan decaída y al peligris tan distanciado, sabía que tanto ella como Zeon estaban sufriendo por este compromiso, pero ahora era algo imposible de cambiar.

-Vayamos a buscarte uno lindo. – Dijo Lia tomándola del hombro. – Tu vestido de novia debe ser realmente hermoso, como tú. –

-Gracias, Lia-sama. – Dijo tratando de sonreírle.

-Unu, ¿aún no eliges tu traje, Zeon? – Preguntó Gash acercándose a su hermano, quien solamente veía fijamente a los vestidos de novia en la vitrina frente a él.

-¿Para qué? Solo es otra fiesta absurda más. – Respondió fríamente.

-Unu…es mi boda, Zeon… - Murmuró Gash algo dolido por la actitud de su hermano. – Y yo quiero que asistas… -

-Lamentablemente no tengo muchas intensiones de asistir. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Zeon se percató de que Gash no respondiera, así que lo volteó a ver y notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza, se sintió mal por el trato que le había dado, así que soltó un suspiro para calmarse y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-No lo tomes a mal Gash, no tienes la culpa de nada. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Unu… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? – Preguntó Gash entre sollozos. - ¿Hice o dije algo malo? –

-No, por supuesto que no Gash. – Dijo soltando otro suspiro. – Pero…digamos que no quiero ver a Kurumi otra vez. –

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué? Ustedes eran tan buenos amigos… - Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no te lo diré. – Dijo soltándolo y regresando la vista a los vestidos. – Gash, ¿ves ese vestido blanco de ahí? – Zeon apuntó a un vestido de novia en la vitrina.

El vestido al que Zeon estaba apuntando era desmangado y tenía una flor blanca de adorno en la parte superior derecha, era liso pero abierto y de doble tela, tenía encajes en los bordes y lentejuelas adornándolo.

-Unu, es muy lindo. – Dijo Gash mirándolo.

-Se vería muy bien en Kurumi, dile que lo compre. – Dijo revolviéndole el cabello a Gash y saliendo del lugar.

-¿Unu? ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó confundido viéndolo irse.

-Regresaré a casa, nos vemos. – Zeon extendió su manto y desapareció de ahí.

-Unu…vale. – Dijo a la nada.

-¿Sucede algo, Gash? – Preguntó Kurumi atrás de él.

-¡Unu! ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó acercándose a ella y tomándole la mano. - ¡Mira ese vestido! – Dijo apuntando al vestido que estaba en la vitrina. - ¡¿No es lindo?! –

-¡Sí! ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamó con ilusión viéndolo.

-Qué buen gusto tienes, Gash. – Dijo Lia con una sonrisa.

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Yo no lo elegí, lo eligió Zeon. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Zeon? – Murmuró Kurumi asombrada.

-¿Y a dónde se ha ido? – Preguntó Lia mirando a Gash.

-Dijo que se iba a casa. – Respondió Gash.

-Bueno, vamos a probarte el vestido Kurumi.- Dijo Lia sonriente.

-Sí, gracias. – Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa.

Gash se sentó en un sillón mientras Lia y Kurumi entraban a los vestidores para probarle el vestido a Kurumi, pasó una hora cuando finalmente terminaron de comprar los trajes que ambos niños usarían en su boda, así como el estreno de Lia y el que usaría Zeon.

-Bueno, eso es todo. – Dijo Lia mirando a Gash en el sillón y a Kurumi en su silla de ruedas al lado del rubio.

-¡Sí! – Exclamaron ambos.

-¡Su Alteza! – Exclamó un guardia llegando al lugar apurado.

-¿Capitán Rajin? ¿Ha sucedido algo? – Preguntó Lia al ver la alteración en el guardia.

-¡Han atacado de nuevo a Saika! – Exclamó el capitán Rajin.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un segundo ataque?! – Exclamó Lia asustada.

-¿De nuevo? ¡Imposible! – Exclamó Kurumi aterrada. - ¡¿Cómo está mi padre?! ¡¿Cómo está todo?! –

-Los daños fueron más grandes que la última vez, y solamente se han encontrado 10 muertos. – Explicó el capitán. – Pero afortunadamente no ha ido a mayores. –

-Es un alivio… - Dijo Lia calmándose un poco.

-No, su Alteza, para usted y el rey la noticia será dolorosa. – Dijo el capitán con preocupación en su voz.

-¿A qué se refiere, Capitán? – Preguntó Lia temiendo a la respuesta.

-El General Dark asegura que los atacantes fueron enviados por el Príncipe Zeon. – Explicó el Mamodo. – Y quiere que lo juzguen en un juicio real por traición. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Zeon?! – Exclamó Lia aterrada. - ¡Zeon es solo un niño! ¡Él jamás haría algo tan horrible! –

-¡Unu! Mi madre tiene razón, Zeon no haría algo así. – Afirmó Gash.

-El juicio se llevará a cabo mañana. – Dijo Rajin con pesar. – Es una orden del rey. –

-¡¿El rey?! – Exclamó Kurumi. – _"¿Van a juzgar a Zeon por atacar a Saika? ¿Por qué? ¡Zeon no haría algo como eso!" –_

* * *

-¡¿Por qué, padre?! – Exclamó Zeon frente a su padre en la sala del trono. - ¡¿Por qué no me crees?! –

-Existen pruebas Zeon. – Explicó Fort mirándolo inexpresivamente. – Los Generales de los cinco reinos han pedido que el juicio se ejecute…y como rey es mi obligación llevarlo a acabo. –

-¡Pero soy tu hijo! ¡Tienes que creerme! – Exclamó apretando los puños.

-¡Zeon! –interrumpió Fort con rencor en sus palabras. – Precisamente porque eres mi hijo debo efectuar el juicio, no permitiré que hablen de la familia real por culpa de este suceso. –

-¡Pero yo no lo hice, maldición! – Exclamó golpeando el suelo con el pie. - ¡¿Por qué no me crees?! ¡Tú me conoces, eres mi padre! –

-¡Precisamente porque te conozco es que acepté el juicio! – Exclamó Fort.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon atónito de la respuesta de su padre. - ¿Tú realmente…les crees a ellos…? –

La sala del trono se quedó en absoluto silencio, Zeon no supo cómo reaccionar ante la afirmación de su padre, _"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"_ pensó el Príncipe mientras intentaba procesar todo…

 _Su vida estaba a punto de tener un giro inesperado._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 17 de Nobleza al fin! Espero que les haya gustado *-***

 **Nos acercamos al climax de esta serie de one-shots uwu esperen lo que vendrá más adelante *u***

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews uwu**

 **Dudas, sugerencias, traumas, quejas, opiniones y demás siempre son bienvenidos en los reviews!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	57. Nobleza -Parte 18-

**Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: El juicio se ha efectuado, las pruebas mostradas y la condena ejecutada. Zeon tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida en prisión por traición, y una carta podría ser el inicio de una nueva página en sus vidas…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 18–"_

-¡Orden! ¡Orden por favor! – Exclamó el juez golpeando la mesa con su martillo de madera.

Todos los mamodos dentro del gran tribunal guardaron silencio, Zeon estaba parado detrás de un soporte de madera de tribuna mientras que al lado derecho del juez estaba Fort y al izquierdo estaba Dark. Por otro lado, Lia, Gash y Kurumi estaban sentados en la primera fila del lado izquierdo mirando fijamente al peligris con cierta preocupación, del lado derecho estaban Tio, Tiane e Iro sentados en la segunda fila.

-Comienza el caso número 72. – Comenzó el juez. – Contra el acusado Zeon Bell, de nueve años de edad, por los cargos de traición al tratado de paz entre los reinos de Makoku y Saika, así como de liderar el ataque que el Reino del Fuego sufrió. –

-¡Yo no hice nada, maldición! – Exclamó golpeando la tribuna frente a él.

-Joven, lamento decirle que en este lugar su puesto como Príncipe es menor al que tenemos el jurado tribunal. – Dijo el juez mirándolo. – Así que le sugiero mantener los modales, toda conducta que muestre ahora será juzgada también. –

-Tsk, esto es el colmo. – Dijo cruzando los brazos molesto.

-Comencemos entonces. – Prosiguió el juez. – El General Dark Allen del reino de Saika empezará con su declaración de los hechos. –

Dark se puso de pie y miró a todos. – Honorable jurado Mamodo y todos los presentes, estoy aquí el día de hoy por la conspiración que el primogénito de la familia Bell realizó en contra de Saika y, por lo tanto, en contra mía. – Comenzó a redactar el hombre. – Ayer un grupo de mamodos fugitivos de la ley atacaron por segunda vez al Reino del Fuego, y venían bajo órdenes del Príncipe Zeon Bell. – Acusó apuntando al Mamodo peligris.

-¡Ya dije que no fui yo! – Exclamó en defensa Zeon. - ¡¿Por qué les cree a esos mamodos tontos que fui yo?! –

-Porque encontré esto. – Dijo sacando un papel arrugado que mostró a todos. – Es un documento oficial que solamente los Generales de cada reino o el Rey pueden crear, en este documento se encuentran escritas cada una de las órdenes que el Príncipe le dio a esos mamodos. – Prosiguió Dark entregándole el documento al juez. – Y al final de dicho papel podemos apreciar la firma que claramente dice "Zeon Bell". –

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Soy menor de edad, legalmente no tengo una firma válida! – Reprochó Zeon.

-Verifiquemos si la firma es legítima o no. – Dijo el juez. – Su Majestad, como rey del Makai y padre del acusado, haga el favor de aclarar esta incógnita en el caso. –

-Por supuesto. – Dijo Fort mientras tomaba el documento en sus manos, leyó con cuidado y atención cada palabra escrita en aquél papel, pocos minutos después soltó un suspiro y lo bajó. – Es la letra de Zeon. – Afirmó.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon furioso. - ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Yo jamás ordené nada ni mucho menos escribí esa cosa! –

-El rey ha comprobado el escrito. – Dijo Dark mirándolo. – Además, existen testigos que dicen que el Príncipe Zeon estuvo desaparecido durante el lapso de tiempo en el que sucedió el ataque. – Agregó.

-¡Estaba con mi madre y con Gash en una tienda buscando los trajes para la boda de mi hermano! – Se defendió.

Dark sonrió. – Ciertamente eso es verdad, pero existe un testigo que lo vio salir completamente solo de ese lugar y desapareció durante una hora, la cual coincide con el momento del ataque. –

-¡Estaba…! – Exclamó Zeon furioso.

-¿En el Castillo Raiku? – Interrumpió Dark. – Eso es imposible, porque Shun estuvo ahí durante todo el día y no hubo momento en el que usted apareciera sino hasta después del ataque a Saika. – Dijo con victoria mientras lo miraba nuevamente. - ¿En dónde se encontraba, en todo caso? –

-Maldito… - Murmuró tratando de controlarle para no lanzarle un Zakeruga. – Eso no es de su incumbencia. –

Murmullos comenzaron a oírse entre los presentes y la mesa judicial, el lugar fue silenciado cuando el juez golpeó la mesa con su martillo nuevamente.

-Orden, orden en la sala. – Dijo el juez, después bajó su martillo y miró a Zeon. – Joven Zeon, entiende la gravedad del asunto, ¿no es así? Una traición no es algo que el Ministerio Mamodo tome a la ligera y que sea efectuada por un menor de edad perteneciente al linaje real contra el General de uno de los cinco reinos lo hace un delito grave. –

-¡Entiendan que yo no he hecho nada! – Exclamó golpeando la tribuna de madera. - ¡Todas estas acusaciones en mi contra son falsas! –

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo fijamente.

-¡¿Y la violación hacia mi hija también es una mentira?! – Exclamó Dark llamando la atención de todos.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral con esa acusación, Zeon sintió como el sudor helado caía por su frente mientras su mente se ponía en blanco, Kurumi quedó inmóvil cuando escuchó las palabras que su padre había dicho.

-¿De qué está hablando? – Dijo Zeon tratando de verse lo más normal posible.

-De lo que ha oído, sé muy bien lo que pasó. – Dijo Dark con firmeza. – Honorable jurado y público que hoy nos acompaña, quiero acusar también al inculpado Príncipe Zeon Bell por violación a una menor de edad Y futura General de Saika, mi hija única, Kurumi Allen. – Explicó.

-No sé de qué me está hablando. – Dijo Zeon viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Ah no? Hace unos días el médico Mamodo Iro Bernkastel asistió al Castillo Raiku para las revisiones diarias de mi hija, estaba en medio de unos análisis cuando me informó que Kurumi había perdido su virginidad. – Explicó.

Zeon y Kurumi se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares mientras todos los presentes los miraban consecutivamente.

-En ese tiempo descubrí que el Príncipe Zeon y mi hija permanecieron solos en el Castillo Raiku por dos semanas, así que consulté a un Mamodo fiel a la familia Allen que revisó en los recuerdos de Kurumi y vio todo lo que el acusado le hizo antes, durante y después de la violación. –

-¿Qué? – Dijo Zeon con un poco de temblor.

-Iro Bernkastel, usted es un testigo de esos hechos ¿verdad? – Dijo Dark mirando a Iro.

Iro se miró con Tiane y después se puso de pie. – Así es, yo estuve presente en ese momento. –

Los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente y las miradas de todos se centraron únicamente en Zeon, quien simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

-¡Silencio por favor! – Dijo el juez deteniendo los murmullos. – El Ministerio tiene un veredicto y ahora se llevará a cabo el juicio final. –

Un representante del Ministerio se puso de pie y miró a todos fijamente. – El Ministerio ha tomado un veredicto. – Comenzó a explicar. – Se llegó a la conclusión de que el Príncipe del Makai Zeon Bell, acusado de traición a un tratado de paz, complot contra el reino de Saika y la violación de la señorita Kurumi Allen, es…culpable. –

El juez golpeó la mesa con su martillo y miró a Zeon. – El Ministerio ha dado su veredicto, la condena del acusado será permanecer en la Prisión Alpha por un mes, después será llevado a la horca. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon un poco asustado.

-¡Eso no! – Exclamó Kurumi desde su lugar. - ¡Zeon no ha…! –

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Dark mirándola fijamente.

-Padre… - Murmuró desviando la mirada asustada.

-Eso es todo, llévenlo a la Prisión Alpha inmediatamente. – Dijo el juez golpeando la mesa nuevamente. – Fin del juicio. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! – Exclamó Zeon, varios guardias se acercaron a él y lo tomaron de los brazos piernas. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Les dije que me suelten! –

-¡Zeon! – Lo llamó Lia, Zeon la miró fijamente y ella a él. – No te resistas, Zeon. – Dijo con firmeza mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Madre… - Murmuró petrificado por todo el asunto.

Zeon dejó de oponerse a los guardias y fue escoltado por ellos a la Prisión Alpha, donde fue encerrado en una celda en la planta baja…

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que la condena de Zeon fue dada y de que él había sido encerrado en la Prisión Alpha, tenía prohibido que alguien le fuera a visitar, solamente una mucama tenía acceso a la celda para llevarle el alimento, pero él solía rechazarlo por la "baja calidad" de lo que le daban de comer.

-¿Qué pasará con Kurumi? – Preguntó Gash a sus padres. – Ella necesita que Zeon la cure ¿no es así? Él me lo contó… - Dijo con cierta preocupación.

-Lamentablemente no nos permitieron liberar a Zeon por un día ni tampoco que Kurumi vaya a verlo. – Explicó Lia.

-¡Unu! ¡Pero si no curan a Kurumi va a morir! – Exclamó con angustia. - ¡Zeon tiene que curarla! –

-Eso lo sabemos, Gash. – Interrumpió Fort con seriedad en su voz. – Pero lamentablemente nosotros no podemos intervenir en las decisiones del Ministerio Mamodo, sus leyes y su política están fuera del poder del Rey Mamodo, no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros para cambiar su parecer. –

-Gash, como futuro heredero y prometido de Kurumi, probablemente ahora sea tu responsabilidad curarla de su maldición. – Dijo Lia con remordimiento en sus palabras al recordar que alguna vez le dijo lo mismo a Zeon. – No tenemos otra opción. –

-¡¿Unu?! Pero yo no puedo… Las posibilidades de que yo pueda sanarla son bajas ¿no es así? – Dijo Gash dudoso.

-Lo sabemos, pero existe una pequeña esperanza dentro de ti. – Dijo Lia mirándolo fijamente. – Tenemos que hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarla, ahora ya no podemos contar con tu hermano… -

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash aún no muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer. – Iré a hablar con Kurumi… -

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Fort.

Gash salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió al cuarto de Kurumi, tocó a la puerta varias veces pero no recibió respuesta. _"Si no responde debes entrar inmediatamente, puede ser signo de que está mal por su maldición"_ , recordó una de las instrucciones que Zeon le dio la noche anterior al juicio real, por lo que abrió la puerta con un pequeño hechizo que su hermano le había enseñado y entró: la habitación estaba ordenada, la ventana abierta y la cama tendida.

-No está… - Murmuró viendo la desolada habitación. - ¿Dónde estará? –

Gash suspiró resignado, cerró la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación, al entrar pudo notar que había algo sobre su cama que no estaba ahí.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo acercándose y tomando el objeto en su mano. - ¿Una carta? ¿De Kurumi? – Dijo para sí mismo.

Gash se sentó sobre su cama y abrió el sobre que estaba atado con un hilo, el cual jaló de un extremo para abrirla y comenzarla a leer:

 _Para el menor de los Bell:_

 _Gash, dejo esta carta en tus manos porque sé que puedo confiar en ti y no dirás nada. Renunciaré al apellido Allen y, por lo tanto, rompo mi compromiso contigo. No lo tomes a mal, no lo hago porque me desagrade la idea de casarme contigo, sino que he entendido cuánto necesito a Zeon, mi corazón le pertenece a él y no quiero dejarlo ir de esta manera._

 _Probablemente cuando encuentres esta carta yo ya no estaré en el Castillo Raiku, planeo salvar a Zeon de la Prisión Alpha para fugarme con él. Sé que entenderás mis sentimientos porque eres un niño de buen corazón._

 _Gracias por todo el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado animándome, consolándome, acompañándome y entendiéndome, eres un amigo muy especial que no planeo olvidar jamás, sin importar lo que llegase a suceder en mi vida a partir del día de hoy._

 _Por favor, quiero que destruyas esta carta cuando termines de leerla y guardes mi secreto, eso es lo único que te pido. Vivir una vida libre con la persona que amo y que me ama es mi único deseo, estoy segura que tanto tú como Lia-sama lo entenderán._

 _Nuevamente les doy las gracias por todo, no se preocupen por nosotros, todo estará bien ahora que estaremos juntos._

 _Los quiero a todos, adiós._

 _-Kurumi Allen_

-Unu…Kurumi… - Murmuró Gash abrazando la carta. – Quiero que sean felices…tú y Zeon… -

Una nueva página en su vida…estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Y aquí está la parte 18 de Nobleza! Espero que les haya gustado uwu TechnaLux, Hasumin-chan, muchas gracias por sus reviews *-* esperaré con ansias que sigan este fic hasta el final!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, opiniones y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews *-***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	58. Nobleza -Parte 19-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 19–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Ha cometido traición y ahora deberán huir lejos para salvarse de la condena. Serán encontrados por quien menos lo esperaban y lograrán escapar siendo ayudados por alguien que les llevará con quien le revelará a Zeon algo que le helará la sangre.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 19–"_

-¡Zeon! ¡Despierta, Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi recargada en los barrotes de la celda. - ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! –

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Zeon al ver a la pelinegra frente a su celda. - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! –

-Para salvarte, por supuesto. – Dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa, estaba usando un vestido rojo listo sencillo con una faja guinda, zapatos rojos, su cabello estaba atado en una cola y usaba una capa negra con la que cubría su cabello, estaba sostenida con muletas y jadeaba un poco. – Voy a sacarte de aquí. –

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Te van a enjuiciar! – Exclamó con cierta preocupación. - ¡Tendrás una buena vida si te vas ahora! ¡Déjame aquí! –

-¡Mi vida no será buena si no estás a mi lado! – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Yo…quiero estar a tu lado…por eso te salvaré. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró atónito. - ¿Estás…segura? –

Kurumi asintió. – Ahora retrocede un poco. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no va a funcionar, este lugar tiene un bloqueo ante el poder demoniaco así como las habilidades naturales. – Dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Pero no bloquea el poder de la Llave del Tiempo. – Dijo sacando una espada rosa (parecida al Saifojio de Tio) con una esfera de cristal color rojo en el centro.

-¡¿Robaste la Llave del Tiempo?! – Exclamó sorprendido.

-Te dije que voy a sacarte de aquí. – Dijo tomando fuertemente la espada mientras se sostenía con fuerza de sus muletas. – _Destruye los barrotes de Isio que privan de su libertad a un Mamodo inocente. –_ El Cristal del Tiempo brilló con intensidad y atacó con ella los barrotes de la celda, cortándolos por completo y haciendo sonar una alarma inmediatamente.

-Lo logré… - Murmuró cayendo al suelo agotada mientras jadeaba. – Pero…este poder es agotador… -

-¡Maldición! – Zeon tomó a Kurumi en su espalda y tomó la Llave del Tiempo.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos tratando de huir, pero varios guardias aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarlos, Zeon usó la Llave del Tiempo para defenderse, una vez lograron salir a la terraza de Alpha el peligris se teletransportó junto a Kurumi a un bosque en las afueras de Asteria, la capital de Makoku.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó tomándola en sus brazos al verla tan agotada. - ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Estás demasiado débil! ¡No debiste ser tan imprudente! –

-Lo siento… - Murmuró con una risita mientras jadeaba. – Zeon…quería verte. –

-Kurumi… - Zeon suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. – _"Sólo por esta vez quiero hacer el intento de abrazar a Kurumi…" –_ Pensó mientras ella correspondía. – _"El cuerpo de Kurumi es cálido y el pecho con el que choco está latiendo tanto que incluso duele..." –_ El peligris la aferró con más fuerza a él. – _"No puedo creer que logré abrazar a Kurumi...realmente estoy tan feliz... ¿Cuánto durará esta felicidad? No tengo tanta suerte como para que sea eterna…" –_ Zeon se separó unos momentos y la besó por unos segundos en los labios. – Kurumi ¿sabes? Yo también quería verte. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró con una sonrisa. – A partir de ahora…estaremos juntos por siempre. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo sonriéndole también. …

- _¡FEIDOMU! –_ Una potente llamarada de fuego golpeó a Zeon y a Kurumi en ese momento.

Ambos chicos cayeron separados uno del otro por el golpe, Dark estaba viéndolos furioso mientras las llamas seguían rodeando sus manos.

-¡Maldición…! – Exclamó Zeon poniéndose de pie. - ¡¿Cómo nos encontró?! –

-Usted sabe eliminar a la perfección su presencia… - Dijo Dark con ira. – Pero Kurumi no. –

-Maldición… - Murmuró levantándose.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi con dificultad mientras jadeaba.

- _¡Feidomusen! –_ Una bola de fuego enorme los golpeó nuevamente.

El golpe lo recibió Kurumi más que nada, Zeon y Dark escucharon como los huesos de la pelinegra se quebraban y la sangre comenzaba a gotear de sus heridas, ella inmediatamente sintió como su visión se nubló, sus oídos se taparon y las fuerzas repentinamente la abandonaban.

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó Zeon viéndola quedar inconsciente. - ¡KURUMI! –

-No quería tener que hacer esto, Kurumi… - Murmuró Dark mirándola. – Pero la traición que has cometido es imperdonable, y para conservar el honor de la familia Allen tengo que asesinarte. –

-¡No me joda! ¡No va a tocar a Kurumi de nuevo! – Exclamó furioso mientras apuntaba hacia él. - _¡JAURO ZAKERUGA! –_

El aro de electricidad se formó frente a él y de dicho aro comenzaron a brotar varios Zakerugas que encerraron a Dark en una especie de jaula.

-¡Su ataque no me tocará! – Exclamó levantando sus manos. - _¡Teo Feidomusen! –_

Un tornado de fuego salió de sus manos y comenzó a golpear al Jauro Zakeruga, el cual comenzó a debilitarse y a los pocos segundos explotó junto al ataque de Dark, creando una cortina de humo que cegó todo.

-Tch, el humo me ciega y no puedo sentir su presencia… - Murmuró Dark con una mueca de disgusto.

- _¡Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga! –_ Se escuchó el grito de Zeon detrás de Dark.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó volteando hacia atrás inmediatamente.

Un dios alado que disparó cinco rayos de los cañones que estaban a su alrededor y se unificaron creando un potente Zakeruga que golpeó de lleno a Dark. La mirada de Zeon reflejaba ira y preocupación, estaba fuera de sí.

-¡No lo perdonaré jamás! – Exclamó Zeon intensificando el poder del Zigadirasu.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – Exclamó una voz femenina que lo tomó del brazo. - ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! –

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me des órdenes ni mucho menos me toques! – Replicó furioso mirándola. - ¡Lo asesinaré por lo que hizo! –

-¡Es el padre de Kurumi! ¡¿Realmente quieres causarle ese dolor tan fuerte?! – Exclamó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar con un puñetazo en la cara. - ¡Si no atendemos a Kurumi rápido realmente va a morir! -

-¿Qué? – Zeon reaccionó con dicho golpe y las palabras de la pelirroja. – Tienes razón…ella… -

Zeon dejó de atacar y tomó a Kurumi en sus brazos, la pelirroja se paró a su lado y los tres fueron envueltos por el manto blanco del peligris, desapareciendo de ahí.

* * *

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Zeon recargado en la pared mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. – Si se enteran los enjuiciarán también. –

-Hay Zeon, ¿no te das cuenta de nada? – Dijo Tio cruzada de brazos. – Tu madre y Gash me pidieron encontrarlos, y déjame decirte que no fue algo sencillo de hacer. –

-¿Ellos sabían de la fuga? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿Cómo lo descubrieron si no ha pasado mucho desde que sucedió? –

-Kurumi le dejó una carta a Gash donde decía que te liberaría y se fugarían juntos. – Explicó Tio. – Él se lo contó a Lia-sama, no sabemos cómo sucedió, pero Dark-sama lo descubrió y rápidamente salió a buscar a Kurumi... – Dijo apretando los puños con algo de rencor. – Lia-sama y Gash me pidieron que los buscara y les pusiera a salvo, por eso evité que mataras al General Dark. –

-Ya veo…fue obra de mi madre y de Gash… - Murmuró pensativo. - ¿Están siendo conscientes tus padres y tú de lo que implica mantenernos aquí a Kurumi y a mí? –

-Lo sabemos. – Dijo Tio firmemente. – Si lo descubren iremos a la Prisión Alpha por traición. – Afirmó. – Pero Kurumi es mi amiga también y mis padres sus doctores, no podemos permitir que su estado empeore y el tuyo tampoco, al final para nosotros sigues siendo el Príncipe del Makai. –

-Por esta vez les agradeceré. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Quiero que Kurumi se alivie. –

-Ella estará bien. – Dijo Tio sonriente. – Los Saifojio de mi madre son muy buenos, incluso más que los míos, y eso ya es decir bastante. – Dijo con alteza.

-No lo arruines. – Murmuró viéndola de reojo.

-Jo…que frío. – Bufó cruzando los brazos.

Pasó una hora para que Iro y Tiane salieran de la habitación donde estaba Kurumi con unas miradas llenas de seriedad, angustia, duda y preocupación.

-No me gustan esas expresiones… - Murmuró Tio mirando a sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Zeon. - ¿Cómo está Kurumi? –

-Su salud mejoró mucho. – Explicó Tiane. – La resistencia de sus huesos es mejor que la que solía tener, su tos se curó y hay indicios de que podría volver a caminar si llegase a "tomar" la cura en usted nuevamente. –

Zeon sonrió con un poco de alivio. – Eso es bueno… - Murmuró. – _"La cura funcionó aunque fuese un poco…" –_ Pensó mientras se relajaba un poco, pero al notar la expresión angustiada de Iro se quedó serio nuevamente. - ¿Qué sucede, doctor? No parece muy feliz. –

-Príncipe Zeon… - Dijo Iro con un suspiro duro. – La salud de la señorita mejoró gracias a que usted le impartió la cura, haya sido con el método que fuera. –

-Tsk… - Murmuró haciendo una mueca al recordar que su "encuentro" con Kurumi había sido revelado en pleno juicio. - ¿Y luego? –

Iro y Tiane se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, luego ambos asintieron en silencio y sus expresiones cambiaron a unas decaídas y angustiadas.

-La señorita recibió un fuerte impacto por el ataque de Dark-sama. – Continuó Iro. – Logramos restaurar sus huesos rotos y cerrar sus heridas, pero… -

-¿Pero qué? – Dijo comenzando a impacientarse. – Díganlo ya. –

-La señorita Kurumi…sufrió un aborto. – Dijo Tiane con pesar. – Según los estudios, tenía aproximadamente un mes de embarazo… -

-¿Qu-Qué…? – Murmuró atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar. - ¿Embarazo…? ¿Aborto…? –

-El impacto del golpe que recibió afectó fuertemente en su vientre, a tal grado que sufrió un aborto accidental. – Finalizó Iro. – Lo lamentamos mucho, su hijo…su hijo falleció. –

-¿Mi…hijo…? – Volvió a murmurar atónito. - ¿Kurumi…estaba…embarazada…? ¿Ella…abortó…por ese…golpe…? – Zeon estaba en shock emocional, no podía procesarlo, su sudor se volvió frío, sus respiraciones inexistentes y su corazón latió débilmente… - _"Cuando me pregunté cuánto duraría esta felicidad...Fue tan triste...que casi me hizo llorar…" –_

Zeon comprendió por primera vez… ** _que la vida es cruel._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente la parte 19 de Nobleza ha llegado, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Tardé en actualizar porque me quedé en trabe de escritor y no me convencía lo que ponía :c incluso este tiene cosas que sigo sintiendo que no me gustan, pero bueh...hice mi mejor esfuerzo :'v**

 **También estoy escribiendo unos one-shots que regalaré en diciembre a mis amigas, así que también eso me come tiempo...contando también que estudio y hacer las tareas me gasta mucho tiempo a veces :'v**

 **Agradecimientos a TechnaLux y a Hasumin-Chan por sus reviews, pero que les haya gustado esta nueva parte uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	59. Nobleza -Parte 20-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 20–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha recibido un informe que lo obligará a hacer algo que jamás esperó, Kurumi ha despertado y la noticia recibida la dejará atónita… Una pregunta inesperada tomará por sorpresa a Lia, mientras que el ex-príncipe descubrirá algo que los forzará a decir su futuro junto a Allen, no sin antes mencionar una sospecha grave…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 20–"_

-¿Cómo está Kurumi? – Preguntó Zeon mientras desayunaba.

-Ha adelgazado mucho en estos días y sigue sin despertar. – Respondió Tio sentada frente a él. – Pero sus pesadillas se han detenido, eso es una buena señal. –

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en despertar? – Preguntó un poco molesto.

-Está recuperándose de heridas graves, considerando su condición. – Respondió mirándolo de reojo. – Deberías agradecer que no haya muerto ¿sabes? –

-Les agradeceré cuando despierte. – Dijo restándole importancia.

-Jo…que grosero. – Murmuró continuando su desayuno.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la fuga de Zeon y Kurumi, la familia Bernkastel había estado manteniéndolos en su casa ocultos mientras que la pelinegra yacía inconsciente. Tio informaba tanto a Lia como a Gash del estado de los dos fugitivos para que no se preocuparan, pero cada vez era más difícil para ellos ocultarlos desde que Dark había ordenado a sus soldados que buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra al ex-príncipe y a su hija.

-Príncipe Zeon. – Dijo Iro entrando a la cocina. – Necesito hablar de urgencia con usted. –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió levantándose y siguiendo a Iro a su estudio.

-¡Oye! – Lo detuvo Tio desde la mesa. – No te has comido el pan que hice. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Ya estoy lleno. – Respondió volteando a verla. – Y no es como si tus "piedras" pudieran comerse. –

-¡¿Piedras?! ¡Eso es mentira y un insulto! – Exclamó molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-¿No lo son? Intenta comerlas entonces. – Dijo desviando su vista. – Ni mi Zigadirasu podría romper tus asquerosas piedras. – Zeon continuó caminando junto a Iro al estudio del doctor.

-¡Maldito mocoso! – Exclamó con fuego en los ojos. – Jo…encima que me molesto en cocinarle. – Murmuró regresando a su asiento mientras hacia un puchero. – Además ni que cocinara tan mal. – Dijo tomando uno de los panes y mordiéndolo, hizo una expresión de dolor cuando sus dientes fueron repelidos por la comida como si de acero se tratase. - …¿habré confundido el cemento con la harina? – Se cuestionó mientras miraba el pan intacto.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Zeon sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio donde estaba Iro. – Dijo que era de urgencia. –

-Durante este mes que la señorita Kurumi lleva inconsciente he realizado algunas pruebas. – Dijo sacando un cuaderno con hojas sueltas anexadas a él. – Y descubrí ciertas cosas que desconocíamos. –

-¿Qué cosas? Explíquese. – Ordenó Zeon cruzando los brazos.

-Primero vayamos con el tratamiento. – Dijo moviendo las hojas de su cuaderno a las del centro. – Estuve revisando la condición de salud de Kurumi, descubriendo que con una sola sesión su maldición se redujo un poco, es decir, sus huesos se volvieron más fuertes y ahora la tos que constantemente la golpeaba ha cesado. –

-Eso ya lo sabía desde hace un mes. – Dijo irritado.

-Sí, pero durante este mes descubrí que existen ciertas contradicciones. – Dijo comenzando a ver sus apuntes. – Al parecer la cura no funciona si la señorita no siente nada profundo por usted, otra cosa es que necesitará aproximadamente 4 sesiones más para que sus enfermedades se borren por completo. – Iro hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuó. – Y la que ya conocíamos es que su maldición seguirá dentro de ella hasta que esta sea traspasada a su descendiente. –

-No son cosas tan graves, si ella coopera en un día podría hacer las primeras dos. – Dijo con seguridad.

-El problema es que Kurumi ha vivido con esa maldición por muchos años sin tratamiento alguno. – Interrumpió Iro los pensamientos (posiblemente depravados) de Zeon. – Y ahora su tiempo comienza a tener cuenta regresiva, es cuestión de tiempo para que la maldición entre en la cuarta fase. –

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó confundido. - ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

-1 año aproximadamente. – Dijo Iro con seriedad. – Si en el próximo mes se le administra al menos 2 sesiones de tratamiento podríamos alargarlo a 1 año y medio. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sigue siendo demasiado poco tiempo! – Exclamó golpeando el escritorio. - ¡Un embarazo tardará 9 meses! ¡Si llego a fallar de alguna manera no podré salvarla! –

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Príncipe. – Dijo tratando de mantener la calma. – También hay algo más que debo decirle. –

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó temiendo otra mala noticia.

-La cura en su ADN tiene cierto tiempo de activación, si deja de ser expulsada terminará en estado de reposo otra vez y tendrá que despertarla nuevamente. – Dijo Iro mirándolo con seriedad. – Y el tiempo de activación sin uso es de 2 meses. –

-Pronto se cumplirán… - Murmuró Zeon un poco preocupado. - ¿Existe alguna manera de prevenirlo? –

-Solamente existe un método para mantenerla activada y es expulsándola. – Respondió Iro.

-Pero Kurumi está inconsciente y no pienso hacerlo con alguien más. – Pensó Zeon en voz alta. – Y hacerlo con ella en coma no será divertido. –

Iro guardó silencio, incomodado por el comentario, por unos momentos. – Puede aplicar otro método para evitar que entre en reposo. –

-¿Cuál es? – Preguntó interesado, pasar de nuevo por todo eso para despertar la cura era algo que no quería volver a pasar.

-Jo…no se quiebra… - Murmuró Tio mirando con su pan seguía intacto. – Ni con el Saisu pude hacerle siquiera un rasguño… -

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – El gritó de Zeon resonó por toda la casa, asustando a Tio y a Iro. - ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Ni loco haré eso! ¡NUNCA! –

-Príncipe Zeon, entiendo que su orgullo no lo permite hacer eso… - Murmuró Iro tratando de calmarlo. – Pero es lo único a lo que puede recurrir si no quiere pasar el proceso de activación nuevamente… -

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Maldición! – Exclamó electrocutando una maseta en la habitación. - ¡Arg, rayos! ¡Maldita sea! – Comenzó a maldecir una y otra vez mientras se revolvía el cabello estresado y frustrado. – Esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla…que yo tenga que… ¡Arg! ¡No puedo ni decirlo! ¡Prefiero MIL veces hacerlo con ella inconsciente que hacer eso! – Exclamó saliendo del estudio completamente furioso mientras azotaba la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste así? – Preguntó Tio al verlo enojado.

-¡MUEVETE! – Exclamó lanzándole un Zakeruga.

-¡WAHHH! _¡Ma Seshirudo!_ – Gritó deteniendo el ataque con su escudo a duras penas. - ¡¿Qué te-…?! – Fue interrumpida por Zeon, quien la empujó con fuerza tumbándola en el suelo para poder salir de la casa tirando Zakerugas por doquier. - ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa, estúpido mocoso?! – Exclamó furiosa aguantando las ganas de saltar hacia él y ahorcarlo, se contuvo y mejor decidió arrojar su pan contra Zeon, pero el chico no lo notó al momento de cerrar la puerta de un azotón, el pan duro de la pelirroja terminó quebrando la puerta en pedazos. – Mierda… - Murmuró Tio mirando lo que había hecho.

* * *

-Ugh… - Murmuró Kurumi abriendo lentamente sus ojos, pero se quedó a medias cuando la opaca luz de la habitación le caló en la vista. – Hmm… - Se quejó un poco por el ardor de sus ojos.

Quiso hablar pero al abrir su boca no emitió palabra alguna más que un quejido casi inaudible, de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos pequeños gemidos provenir del lado izquierdo, giró con dificultad su rostro buscando el origen de dichos sonidos, encontrándose con Zeon sentado en una silla usando una playera un poco desgastada blanca de manga corta y un short con las mismas características, pero este estaba a medio subir, siendo detenido por las rodillas dobladas del chico.

Kurumi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, la luz de la ventaba estaba siendo retenida por una sábana oscura que hacía de cortina, tardó un poco en poder enfocar su vista y notar que el peligris se encontraba sonrojado y gimiendo un poco, tenía su mano sosteniendo su miembro erecto y frotándolo con rapidez mientras murmuraba cosas entre dientes.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que Zeon apretara con algo de fuerza su mano y un líquido blanquecino saliera de la punta de su miembro manchando el piso, el peligris se recargó en la silla tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, por impulso dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, dándose cuenta de que Kurumi lo miraba fijamente y con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró mirándola atónito. - ¿Estabas despierta…? –

Kurumi no respondió, solo desvió su mirada hacia otro lado sin salir de su asombro, la expresión atónita de Zeon cambió drásticamente a una enfadada y sin decir palabra alguna rápidamente se dirigió hacia la pelinegra, subiéndose encima de ella mientras la sostenía de los brazos con fuerza.

-Suéltame… - Murmuró con dificultad mientras forcejeaba. - ¿Qué haces? No vi nada… - Dijo con la voz ronca.

Zeon estaba fuera de sí al momento de romper el vestido sencillo rosa que Tio le había regalado a Kurumi, la chica intentó gritar pero su voz estaba ronca y no logró soltar más de un pequeño exclamo, el peligris nuevamente paró sus forcejeos tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza, con rudeza introdujo su miembro en la pelinegra, haciéndola quejarse de dolor mientras comenzaba a embestirla con desesperación.

-Zeon…detente…no quiero… - Murmuró entre quejidos de dolor. – Por favor…no… -

El peligris no dio respuesta alguna, solamente se limitó a continuar con su acto, estaba perdido en una especie de transe, del cual despertó cuando un Saisu lo golpeó de lleno en el costado derecho, obligándolo a separarse de Kurumi.

-¡¿Exactamente que estás haciendo, pedazo de imbécil?! – Exclamó Tio furiosa mientras tomaba a Kurumi y la abrazaba. - ¡¿Es que estás loco o qué?! –

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró al abrir los ojos, viendo como Kurumi lo miraba con algo de miedo mientras Tio la abraza y lo miraba a él con repulsión, Zeon rápidamente se percató de que estaba expuesto de la cintura para abajo, por lo que subió su short y se bajó de la cama más confundido que nunca. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?! –

-¿Qué parece? Salvándola de que la violes, depravado. – Respondió Tio mientras se retiraba su sudadera guinda y la ponía sobre Kurumi para cubrirla. – ¿En qué estabas pensando, Zeon? Creí que todo este tiempo estabas preocupado por su salud, pero ahora veo que solamente querías que despertara para inmediatamente abusar de ella. –

-Tio tú no sabes nada, vete. – Dijo Zeon mirándola fijamente.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a violarla? ¡Ah, no! No lo haré. – Dijo abrazando nuevamente a Kurumi.

-Te lo advierto mocosa, si no sales por esa puerta te irá mal. – Amenazó con seriedad.

-¿Ahora me amenazas? Vaya príncipe. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Lamento decirte que tus amenazas no me asustan. –

-Tio es una orden, obedece mocosa. – Repitió comenzando a desesperarse.

-Ya te dije que no. – Reafirmó la pelirroja.

-¡Tio, sal ahora! – Dijo con molestia.

-Escúchame bien Zeon, yo-… - Tio fue interrumpida por Kurumi, quien la detuvo del pecho. - ¿Kurumi? – Preguntó confundida.

Kurumi asintió. – Está bien Tio…por favor, déjame a solas con él… - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de lo que acaba de hacerte?! – Exclamó confundida.

-Estoy bien, enserio… - Dijo cubriéndose con la sudadera guinda que tenía sobrepuesta. – Así que déjame hablar con Zeon a solas… -

-Kurumi… - Tio la miró por unos momentos dudosa, después soltó un suspiró resignado. – De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides tú. – Dijo mirando a Zeon y dándose la vuelta. – Estaré cerca, si me necesitas solo grita. –

-Sí, gracias. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Tio regresó la sonrisa y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el silencio reinó en la habitación por unos momentos hasta que la pelinegra lo rompió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda? – Preguntó Kurumi sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo mirándola confundido. - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Cuestionó confundido.

-No trates de mentirme, sé que lo hiciste por eso… - Afirmó apretando un poco las sábanas. – Estabas desesperado y tenías algo de preocupación en tus ojos…y ambos sabemos que la única cura que tengo es la que yace en tu ADN. –

-Eso no quiere decir que-… -

-¿Entonces me dirás que lo hiciste por placer y realmente deseabas violarme? – Interrumpió mirándolo fijamente.

-¡No! No quise decir eso. – Agregó inmediatamente.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡Dímelo Zeon! – Exclamó mirándolo.

Zeon guardó silencio y apretó sus puños, estaba frustrado ante la situación, ¿por qué Kurumi tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Era lo que se preguntaba en ese momento, estaba entre la espada y la pared: no quería decirle que le quedaba 1 año antes de entrar en la fase terminal de su maldición, pero tampoco deseaba que ella pensara que solo lo hacía por diversión.

Gruñó frustrado ante el momento, su frustración aumentó cuando Kurumi repitió su pregunta, obligándolo a tomarla de las mejillas para verla a los ojos, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando la mirada de la pelinegra se clavó en la suya, demostrando miedo de la probable respuesta, Zeon le dio un beso en la frente y ella simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Zeon… - Murmuró cuando él se separó. - ¿Qué sucede? –

Zeon no respondió, solamente la abrazó con dolor en su pecho, aferrándola más y más a él. – Lo siento…lo siento mucho, Kurumi… -

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué lamentas? ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Kurumi…no quería causarte dolor…yo, yo solo… - Murmuró mientras su voz era cortada por unos ligeros sollozos.

-¿Zeon? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó más asustada que confundida esta vez. – Por favor…dímelo. –

-Kurumi…el golpe del ataque…tú… - Dijo entrecortadamente mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Me estás asustando. – Dijo tratando de separarse, pero él se lo impidió. – Por favor Zeon, dime lo que está sucediendo… -

-Kurumi…estabas embarazada…estas esperando un hijo mío… - Dijo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a sollozar. – El ataque de Dark hizo que sufrieras un aborto…el bebé…mí hijo…nuestro hijo…está muerto… - Lo último lo murmuró con pesar y dolor en sus palabras mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. – No pude hacer nada por él…nada… -

-¿Estaba embarazada…? ¿Mi hijo…murió…? – Murmuró atónita, algo en su pecho comenzó a doler y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos repentinamente. – No…no… -

La habitación fue llenada por sollozos de dolor solamente, Tio escuchaba todo por la puerta y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón ante la situación, _"es la primera vez que Zeon llora desde ese día…"_ pensó al escuchar la voz adolorida del que alguna vez fue el príncipe más temido en todo el Mundo Mamodo…

La pelirroja se sintió incomoda, por lo que decidió salirse de la casa para dejarlos solos en su dolor, después de todo s _u_ hijo había muerto…

* * *

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?! – Exclamó Fort levantándose de su trono. - ¡Tiene que estar bromeando! –

-No, su Majestad, esto no es una broma. – Dijo con seriedad Dark mirándolo fijamente. – Cada una de mis palabras son reales. –

-Eso no es posible, ¡no tiene como comprobar tal cosa! – Exclamó en defensa.

-Unu…padre ¿me llamaste? – Preguntó Gash entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Dijo Lia confundida mientras entraba junto a su hijo.

-Lia, Gash, respondan inmediatamente con la verdad. – Dijo Fort con un tono de voz serio. - ¿Es verdad que ustedes conocen y ocultan el paradero de Zeon y Kurumi? –

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido de la pregunta.

-¿A-A qué viene esa acusación? – Preguntó Lia nerviosa.

-Un Mamodo de linaje noble de Suiko me informó que usted y su hijo mantenían contacto con los fugitivos. – Dijo Dark mirándola con seriedad. – Y eso es un delito grave, debe saberlo muy bien, ¿no es así, Alteza? –

-Una acusación de ese tamaño es grave, General Dark. – Dijo Lia en defensa mientras se ponía frente a Gash. - ¿Tiene pruebas que confirmen sus palabras? –

-Por el momento no, Alteza…pero quizás Iro y Tiane Bernkastel sepan algo al respecto, ¿no es así? – Dijo con una cierta sonrisa. – Por supuesto que su hija Tio entra también. –

-¡Unu! ¡Tio no ha hecho nada malo! – Exclamó Gash molesto. - ¡Sus padres tampoco han hecho nada malo! –

-¡Gash! – Interrumpió Fort con seriedad. – Ocultar a tu hermano es un delito grave, debes entender las consecuencias de traicionar a la nación ¿no es así? –

-¡Pero ellos no han hecho nada malo! – Exclamó nuevamente.

-¡Este tipo de acusaciones están fuera de lugar, tú también deberías saber eso! – Exclamó Lia indignada ante la acusación.

-Si no hay nada que ocultar, entonces aprobaré la orden para revisar e interrogar a la familia Bernkastel. – Afirmó Fort.

-Gracias, Majestad. – Dijo Dark saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡¿Por qué le das la razón de esa manera?! – Preguntó Lia furiosa. - ¡¿Crees más en su palabra que en la nuestra?! –

-¡Escucha, Lia! – Exclamó interrumpiéndola. – Sé que el General Dark no es alguien de fiar después de lo sucedido cuando atacaron a Saika, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que serías capaz de todo con tal de salvar a Zeon. –

-¡Estamos a hablando de NUESTRO hijo! – Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho. - ¡¿No piensas en Zeon?! –

-¡Zeon cometió traición y desde el momento en que abusó sexualmente de la hija de un General y escapó de prisión dejó de ser mí hijo! – Exclamó Fort molesto, Lia y Gash solamente se quedaron en silencio ante aquella declaración…

* * *

-¡¿Huir?! – Exclamó Kurumi atónita ante la propuesta. - ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? –

-Desde hace unos días he notado que vigilan la casa, he sido cuidadoso pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos descubran. – Explicó Zeon mirándola fijamente. – Esta familia ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotros y quedarnos aquí es exponerlos al peligro. –

-Pero…ellos… - Murmuró dudosa.

-Sí los atrapan serán culpados de traición y eso significará la pena de muerte. – Interrumpió con seriedad. – No merecen eso por nuestra culpa, así que esta noche partiremos. –

-Pero…aún si nos fuéramos…si los interrogan… -

-No habrá problema. – Interrumpió con seguridad. – Borraré sus recuerdos, así podré mantener a todos a salvo…a Gash, a mi madre, a esta familia y a nosotros. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Viviremos huyendo por siempre? –

-No. – Dijo tomándola de las manos. – Voy a encontrar a la persona que te maldijo de una buena vez. –

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó alejándose un poco de él. – Conociéndote intentarás asesinarlo, ¡Definitivamente no! –

-¡Escúchame! – Interrumpió tomándola de los brazos. – Esas personas te maldijeron y deben pagarlo, pero no lo hago por venganza. –

-¿Entonces para qué quieres encontrarlo? – Preguntó.

-Porque quienquiera que haya sido fue quien atacó a Saika para culparme. – Afirmó. – Sí lo encontramos recuperaremos nuestra libertad. –

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Cuestionó con dudas.

-Kurumi, esa persona quería matarme lentamente con una maldición dolorosa, sí su deseo hubiera sido solamente asesinarme lo habría hecho sin necesidad de lanzar dicha maldición que tiene efectos inversos. –

-¿Efectos inversos? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Estuve investigando sobre tu maldición y descubrí que es de doble filo. – Dijo mirándola fijamente. – La persona que lanzó la maldición perdió alguno de sus sentidos naturales y posee una marca parecida a la que tienes tú. –

-¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? –

-La marca que yace en tu nuca. – Dijo con firmeza. – Por eso nadie la había notado.

-Me han revisado muchas veces por heridas ¿cómo es posible que nunca la hayan notado? – Preguntó sin comprenderlo.

-Porque es negra como tu cabello, probablemente pensaron que era de nacimiento. – Afirmó.

-Pero de igual manera debieron haberle preguntando a alguien ¿no es así? – Dijo con seguridad.

-Sí, alguien debió haberlo afirmado… - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Espera, ¿a dónde estás tratando de llegar? – Preguntó confundida.

-No quiero inculpar gente, pero creo tener una ligera sospecha… - Dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Cuál? – Dijo mirándolo con seriedad, Zeon simplemente no respondió. – Espera… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás tratando de decir que…? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –

-¡Ponte a pensarlo Kurumi! ¡Tú también lo creerías! – Exclamó mirándola.

-¡Él jamás me haría algo como esto, JAMAS! – Exclamó con seguridad.

-¡No se tentó el corazón para atacarte hace un mes, ¿crees que no sucedió antes?! – Dijo tomándola de las muñecas. – Solo existe una persona que podría confirmar una marca de nacimiento y tú lo sabes también. -

-¡Mi padre jamás me maldeciría! ¡JAMAS! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. – Jamás…él no… - Murmuró con pesar en sus palabras.

 _¿La pesadilla aún no llegaba a su fin?_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente pude terminar la parte 20 de Nobleza *-* espero que les haya gustado uwu el fic tomará un rumbo oscuro a partir de ahora, ¡todo puede pasar! hagan sus apuestas (?**

 **Agradecimientos a TechnaLux por leer el fic y sus reviews alentadores *-* también a Hasumin-Chan por ser fiel a todos mis trabajos, leerlos sin falta y comentarlos con tanto entusiasmo (? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! *o***

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, suposiciones, opiniones y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y con gusto respondidos en la próxima actua *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	60. Nobleza -Parte 21-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 21–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Kurumi se niega a creer las palabras de Zeon aunque sabe que podrían ser ciertas, un regalo será la prueba máxima de su amor, y después de que ella recupere algo que creía perdido comenzarán en su búsqueda de la verdad…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 21–"_

-Kurumi, esa persona quería matarme lentamente con una maldición dolorosa, sí su deseo hubiera sido solamente asesinarme lo habría hecho sin necesidad de lanzar dicha maldición que tiene efectos inversos. –

-¿Efectos inversos? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Estuve investigando sobre tu maldición y descubrí que es de doble filo. – Dijo mirándola fijamente. – La persona que lanzó la maldición perdió alguno de sus sentidos naturales y posee una marca parecida a la que tienes tú. –

-¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? –

-La marca que yace en tu nuca. – Dijo con firmeza. – Por eso nadie la había notado.

-Me han revisado muchas veces por heridas ¿cómo es posible que nunca la hayan notado? – Preguntó sin comprenderlo.

-Porque es negra como tu cabello, probablemente pensaron que era de nacimiento. – Afirmó.

-Pero de igual manera debieron haberle preguntando a alguien ¿no es así? – Dijo con seguridad.

-Sí, alguien debió haberlo afirmado… - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Espera, ¿a dónde estás tratando de llegar? – Preguntó confundida.

-No quiero inculpar gente, pero creo tener una ligera sospecha… - Dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Cuál? – Dijo mirándolo con seriedad, Zeon simplemente no respondió. – Espera… ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás tratando de decir que…? ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –

-¡Ponte a pensarlo Kurumi! ¡Tú también lo creerías! – Exclamó mirándola.

-¡Él jamás me haría algo como esto, JAMAS! – Exclamó con seguridad.

-¡No se tentó el corazón para atacarte hace un mes, ¿crees que no sucedió antes?! – Dijo tomándola de las muñecas. – Solo existe una persona que podría confirmar una marca de nacimiento y tú lo sabes también. -

-¡Mi padre jamás me maldeciría! ¡JAMAS! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. – Jamás…él no… - Murmuró con pesar en sus palabras.

-Kurumi. – Interrumpió tomándola de los hombros. – Entiendo que es tu padre y el amor que le tienes jamás se desvanecerá, pero tienes que abrir los ojos y ver la realidad. –

-¡Mi padre no es esa clase de persona! – Exclamó con pesar.

-¡Escúchame! – Dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Mi padre afirmó que la letra en aquella orden de ataque era mía, aceptó que me dieran la pena de muerte y me encerró en prisión.

-¡Mi padre no es como el rey! –

-¡KURUMI! – Gritó con fuerza, haciéndola callar. – Tu padre te comprometió con Gash, te golpeó, te atacó, ¡estuvo a punto de matarte! ¡¿Por qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Él lo hizo! –

-¡Eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto! – Exclamó comenzando a llorar. – Mi padre me ama…me quiere mucho…él jamás me dañaría… -

-Nos está persiguiendo Kurumi, ¿por qué no quieres verlo? –

-Porque es mi única familia…él es todo para mí… - Dijo entre sollozos. – Mi padre me quiere…él no me lastimaría…nunca… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon se mordió el labio inferior y la abrazó con fuerza. – Ya no estás sola…yo soy tu familia ahora. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró comenzando a llorar en el pecho del chico. – ¿Zeon…qué se supone que debo de hacer…? -

-Confía en mí, Kurumi. – Dijo aferrándola a él. – Yo te protegeré… -

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti…? – Preguntó entre sollozos. – Me has traicionado…muchas veces… ¿Por qué debería creerte…? –

-Porque te amo. – Respondió con firmeza. – No te pido que me perdones por todo lo que te hecho, pero esta vez si te pido que confíes en mí. – Dijo abrazándola con más fuerza. – No voy a traicionarte, así que cree en mí. -

-Zeon… - Murmuró abrazándolo. – Yo…no sé qué hacer… - Dijo aferrándose a él con fuerza. - ¿Qué debo hacer…Zeon? –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró separándola de él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dándole un cálido beso en los labios. – _"Kurumi, puedes quedarte tranquila…porque yo te protegeré." -_

* * *

-¿Qué ha dicho? Eso no puede ser… - Dijo Tiane preocupada.

-Lamento mucho todo esto… - Dijo Lia con pesar. – No pensé que mi esposo y el General Dark actuarían de esta manera… -

-Pero no pueden revisar nuestro hogar. – Replicó Iro. – Tampoco tienen el derecho de interrogar a Tio. –

-Ahora mismo el General Dark se encuentra en las oficinas del Ministerio consiguiendo el permiso de interrogación y de cateo. – Explicó Lia. – Probablemente lo obtendrá en tres días. –

-Unu…no quiero que lastimen a nadie. – Murmuró Gash con tristeza.

-Tendremos que hablar con Zeon-sama y Kurumi acerca de esto. – Dijo Iro seriamente. – Tienen que saberlo para que tomen medidas. –

-Mandé a una mucama a los reinos vecinos. – Agregó Lia. – Conseguí una familia que cuidará de ellos, se ubican en las afueras de Suiko y están dispuestos a aceptar la responsabilidad. –

-¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Tiane esperanzada. – Nosotros les informaremos a Zeon-sama y a Kurumi sobre esto. –

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash contento. – Ellos quieren vivir en paz… - Murmuró abrazando la carta de Kurumi en sus manos. – Y yo quiero que sean felices… -

-Todos deseamos lo mismo, Gash. – Dijo Lia poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio. – Y nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que eso suceda. –

-Así es, Príncipe Gash. – Afirmó Iro.

-Daremos todo de nosotros para que así sea. – Dijo Tiane con una sonrisa. - Por la felicidad de Zeon-sama y Kurumi. –

-¡UNU! – Exclamó el rubio.

* * *

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon.

Se habían mantenido en silencio por una hora entera, Kurumi finalmente se había calmado y ahora se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Zeon mientras él jugaba con su cabello negro.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

-Tu cabello ha crecido mucho en estos días. – Dijo levantándole el cabello. – Cuando te conocí lo tenías hasta los hombros, ahora te llega a la espalda. –

-Con todo lo sucedido ni lo había notado. – Dijo percatándose de que Zeon estaba en lo correcto. – Pero sé que eso no es lo que ibas a decirme. –

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Porque he pasado el suficiente tiempo contigo como para saberlo. – Aseguró girándose para verlo a la cara, él agachó su rostro para poder mirarla también. - ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –

-Tsk, eres fastidiosa. – Dijo desviando la mirada, soltó un suspiro resignado y luego la levantó.

Kurumi se quedó confundida cuando Zeon la sentó en la cama, él solamente se dirigió al pequeño closet donde estaba su manto blanco doblado perfectamente y buscaba algo entre las bolsas.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó nuevamente al verlo sin comprender lo que hacía.

-Kurumi. – Dijo tomando algo en su mano y girándose hacia ella. – Esto. – Agregó mostrando un brazalete de plata con zafiros incrustados.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida mientras cubría su boca con sus manos. – Eso es… -

-Me llegó anónimamente en mi cumpleaños…estaba confundido ya que nunca nadie me daba algo. – Explicó sentándose al lado de ella mientras veía el brazalete en sus manos. – Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? – Preguntó mirándola.

Kurumi asintió lentamente. – Papá me dijo que iríamos al cumpleaños de los hijos del rey…sabía que todos te temían y nadie se atrevía a regalarte algo por temor a que no te gustara, así que decidí ser la primera… - Explicó mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Lo compraste para mí? – Preguntó mirándola nuevamente.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Yo lo hice. – Afirmó.

-¿Tú lo hiciste? – Dijo aún más confundido, mirando nuevamente el brazalete. - ¿Por qué? –

-¿Porque…? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Preguntó con una risita triste.

-¿Olvidarme de qué? – Insistió confundido.

Kurumi río con ironía. – En tu primer cumpleaños…cuando me maldijeron… - Comenzó a explicar mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. – Te di un regalo personalmente, pero dijiste que era demasiado simple para un Príncipe… - Dijo volteándolo a ver. – Y yo te prometí que, la próxima vez que nos viéramos, te daría algo mejor digno de un Príncipe. –

-Eso nunca pasó, y si es cierto entonces no lo recuerdo. – Afirmó mirando nuevamente el brazalete.

-Es gracioso que no lo recuerdes, pero siempre llevas mi regalo contigo. – Dijo con una risita.

-¿Tu regalo? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿Cuál regalo? –

-El broche de tu manto. – Explicó con una sonrisa. – Yo te lo obsequié. –

-¿Qué? – Murmuró incrédulo ante la declaración. – _"Ha estado conmigo desde siempre…y nunca podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido…" –_

-Es algo raro que lo olvidaras, considerando que siempre lo cargas contigo. – Dijo cruzando los brazos. – Eres lo peor. – Afirmó desviando la mirada, después sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. – Pero estoy feliz… -

-¿Feliz? ¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que soy lo peor. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Porque…has tenido el brazalete contigo todo el tiempo. – Afirmó mirándolo a los ojos. – Gracias, Zeon. –

-No es algo que me guste. – Afirmó, Kurumi hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada, Zeon soltó una risita y luego la tomó del rostro para mirarla a los ojos. – Pero es muy preciado para mí, porque es algo que me hiciste tú. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sonrojándose. – No-No sé qué decir… -

-No digas nada, ¿vale? – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios, el cual Kurumi rápidamente correspondió.

-Zeon… - Murmuró sonrojada mientras se separaba de él. – Je, esto es raro… -

-Sí, algo… - Dijo con una risita nerviosa. – Con todo lo de tu matrimonio con Gash y esas cosas olvidé lo que se sentía estar contigo tranquilamente. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Afirmó soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! – Exclamó Zeon mirándola. – Kurumi, existe una esperanza de que vuelvas a caminar. –

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó emocionada.

Zeon asintió. – Iro-sensei me dijo que si seguía administrándote la cura por algunas ocasiones más podrías curar tus enfermedades por completo. – Explicó tomándola de la mano. – Y estoy seguro que si ahora te "trato" volverás a caminar. –

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí, completamente. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Si ese es el caso…entonces… - Murmuró mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. – Su-Supongo que…puedes hacerlo… -

Zeon sonrió y puso el brazalete en la silla, después comenzó a besar a Kurumi mientras pasaba su mano por los pechos desnudos de la pelinegra luego de quitarle la sudadera que Tio le había puesto a la chica.

-E-Espera…vas muy rápido… - Murmuró algo nerviosa.

-Es que no puedo contenerme… - Respondió lambiéndole el cuello. – Me gustas mucho, Kurumi… -

-P-Pero… - Quiso replicar, pero calló cuando Zeon introdujo su miembro en ella, haciéndola gemir. – E-Espera…Z-Zeon… -

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… - Dijo Tio mirando el reloj en su muñeca. - ¿Debería ir a verlos? Capaz y ese depravado le está haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad. –

Tio se puso de pie y regresó a la casa, tocó a la puerta pero nadie le respondió, se preocupó un poco y terminó cediendo ante su instinto, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Q-Qu…? – Murmuró en shock mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Frente a Tio se encontraban Zeon y Kurumi completamente desnudos, la pelinegra estaba recostada en la cama mientras que el peligris estaba sobre ella, la chica lo abrazaba del cuello con los brazos, ambos estaban sonrojados, gimiendo y con gotas de sudor en sus cuerpos, el chico la embestía con fuerza y cada vez que lo hacía ella apretaba más su agarre.

Tio cerró la puerta inmediatamente y se recargó en ella mientras jadeaba agitadamente para recuperar el aliento, estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que había visto.

-No volveré a tocar esa cama en mi vida… - Murmuró mientras salía a toda prisa de la casa para distraerse.

-Kurumi…ya voy a… - Murmuró entrecortadamente por sus gemidos.

-E-Está bien…puedes hacerlo… - Respondió con una sonrisa.

-E-Entonces… - Dijo mientras la embestía con más fuerza.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Zeon finalmente se viniera, Kurumi podía sentir como el líquido blanquecino se esparcía dentro de ella, _"está caliente"_ pensó en ese momento. El peligris cayó agotado sobre el pecho de la pelinegra mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, Allen también estaba jadeando y el sonrojo seguía presente en sus rostros.

-Se sintió diferente… - Dijo Zeon rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Porque esta vez no fue forzado… - Respondió Kurumi mientras lo abrazaba.

Zeon sintió que su corazón caló en ese momento, se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… - Murmuró entre ligeros sollozos.

-¿Zeon? – Preguntó alarmada de su repentino cambio. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Yo…te amaba, y aun así…lo que te hice… - Respondió entrecortadamente mientras la abrazaba, aferrándose a su cálido pecho. - ¿Por qué me perdonaste…? Después de todo…yo te quité lo más preciado en tu vida… -

-Ciertamente fue doloroso y triste… - Dijo con pesar en sus palabras. – Estaba asustada y tenía mucho miedo... – Confesó mientras lo abrazaba. – Pero lo que sentía por ti era un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier dolor que me hubieras causado. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza. – Lo siento…realmente lo siento… - Dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas. – Haz sufrido tanto por mi culpa, y aun así has permanecido a mí lado todo este tiempo… -

-Eso es porque te amo, Zeon. – Respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Yo…quiero estar siempre a tu lado, así que no llores. –

-Yo no estoy llorando… - Replicó con sollozos. – Maldita sea… -

* * *

Finalmente la noche había llegado…Tiane, Iro y Tio se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus habitaciones, los dos doctores habían decidido que les contarían todo lo conversado en Castillo al día siguiente, pues cuando habían regresado los tres chicos ya dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones.

Zeon se levantó y se colocó su manto blanco para después colocarse una capa gris, buscó un vestido rojo sencillo con una faja guinda en el centro y una capa negra para su compañera.

-Kurumi, despierta. – Dijo moviéndola con suavidad. – Anda, despierta, tenemos que irnos. –

-¿Ya es hora? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y rascaba sus ojos para poder abrirlos.

-Sí, así que andando. – Dijo, después la miró fijamente y tragó saliva. – Toma mi mano, veamos si funcionó.

-¿Eh? – Preguntó confundida, luego recordó a lo que se refería Zeon y asintió lentamente. – De-De acuerdo… - Murmuró mientras tomaba la mano del peligris temblorosa.

-No tiembles, estarás bien. – Dijo con seguridad mientras le sonreía.

-Zeon…sí… - Asintió mientras daba un respiro hondo.

Kurumi se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y miró el piso con desconfianza, Zeon apretó su mano para tranquilizarla, nuevamente respiró hondo y dio un saltó rápido.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon viéndola. - ¡Lo lograste! – Dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Zeon, funcionó! – Dijo con emoción mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. - ¡Zeon! – Exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza. – Gracias…muchas gracias… -

Zeon negó con la cabeza y correspondió al abrazo. – Me alegro mucho, Kurumi… -

-Sí…yo también. – Dijo Kurumi sonriendo.

-Ahora…vamos. – Dijo mientras le daba el vestido y la capa.

-Sí, entiendo. – Asintió mientras se quitaba la pijama y comenzaba a vestirse con el traje que Zeon le había dado.

El peligris caminó hacia la habitación de Tiane e Iro, confirmando que seguían dormidos, suspiró para después acercarse a ellos.

-Gracias por habernos cuidado todo este tiempo. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Jamás lo olvidaré. – Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Zeon puso su mano sobre la frente de Tiane y una luz azul comenzó a brillar de ella, pocos minutos después se separó y realizó la misma acción con Iro.

-Estoy lista. – Dijo Kurumi caminando con dificultad.

-¿Tienes dificultades? – Preguntó al verla caminar.

-Un poco…me desacostumbré. – Dijo con una risita.

-Kurumi…Zeon… - Dijo Tio desde atrás, llamando la atención de ambos mamodos. - ¿Se irán? –

-Tio… - Murmuró Kurumi sorprendida de verla.

-Sí, nos vamos. – Respondió Zeon acercándose a la pelirroja. – Tendré que borrar tus recuerdos también. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-Para mantenerlos a salvo. – Afirmó el peligris acercándose a ella nuevamente.

-No quiero… - Murmuró retrocediendo nuevamente.

-Tio, tenemos que hacerlo. – Dijo Kurumi caminando hacia ella.

-¿Puedes caminar? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Kurumi asintió. – Zeon me ayudó a recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas. – Explicó.

-Ahora… - Dijo Zeon atrapando a Tio con su manto. – Quédate quieta. –

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó tratando de zafarse. - ¡No quiero que borres mis recuerdos! –

-Tio, si no lo hacemos estarán en peligro. – Dijo Kurumi. – Entiende por favor… -

-¡No, no, no! ¡Déjenme en paz! – Exclamó nuevamente forcejeando. - ¡No toques mi mente! –

-¡Tio! – Exclamó Zeon, haciéndola callar y obligándola a verlo. – Gracias por todo. –

¿Qué? – Murmuró al oír esas palabras. - ¿Me estás agradeciendo? –

Zeon asintió. – Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, yo nunca lo olvidaré. – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Tio. – Te devolveré el favor poniéndolos a salvo. –

Una luz azul brilló y a los pocos minutos Zeon se separó de Tio, quien cayó inconsciente inmediatamente, el peligris la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, recostándola en su cama.

-Adiós, Tio. – Dijo Kurumi sonriéndole.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Zeon tomando a Kurumi de la mano.

-Sí. – Asintió la pelinegra.

Ambos se colocaron los gorros de las capas y salieron de la casa, cerraron la puerta y después se teletransportaron lejos de ahí…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Aquí la parte 21 de Nobleza *u* Diría que nos acercamos al final...pero faltan aún algunas partes para eso XDD así que a seguir escribiendo :v**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 ***TechaLux por leer el fic! *u* todos odian al General Dark XDDD Pero él no lanzó la maldición :v si recuerdan caps. anteriores sabrán quien fue (?**

 ***Karli Shain tus reviews me dan risa XDDD más por lo de "Hotdogfilico" y todas esas cosas que le dices al pobre Gash Albino...DIGO! A Zeon XD disfruta del fic hasta el final uwu**

 ***Hasumin-chan ¡GRACIAS POR LEER TODAS MIS HISTORIAS! *O* Sabes que adoro tus arranques al momento de escribir tus reviews XDDDD**

 **A Zeon le gustan las maldiciones...le permiten tener sexo con las protas XDDDD GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me impulsan a continuar el fic *-***

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, suplicas, demandas y demás déjenlas en los reviews que respondo en la próxima actua uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	61. Nobleza -Parte 22-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 22–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Su viaje no ha ido como esperaban, menos con la confesión que Kurumi le ha dado a Zeon y su reacción no será algo de desear. Un reencuentro hará las cosas más difíciles para los pequeños… ¿Su amor está condenado a la desgracia?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 22–"_

Habían pasado unos días ya desde que Zeon y Kurumi habían escapado de la familia Bernkastel, ahora se encontraban caminando por la montaña que estaba en la frontera dividiendo el territorio de Makoku del de Suiko.

-Zeon…espera… - Murmuró Kurumi entre jadeos ligeros.

-¿Estás cansada? – Preguntó mirándola, Kurumi asintió y él suspiró. – Bien, descansemos aquí. –

-Gracias… - Dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca a tomar aliento mientras se quitaba su capa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó arrodillándose frente a ella al notar su rostro lleno de cansancio.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. – Dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. – Gracias por preocuparte. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró levantándose para abrazarla de los hombros, pegándola a su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon? – Preguntó un poco desubicada por la acción tan repentina.

-Te amo… - Dijo con un poco de dolor en su voz.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró más confundida, quiso levantar la vista pero él no se lo permitió. – Zeon… - Repitió preocupada.

Zeon estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con odio hacia sí mismo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. _"Su fiebre no ha bajado ni un poco desde entonces…"_ pensó con remordimiento al sentir la caliente temperatura del cuerpo de la chica, desde que habían salido del hogar de Tio le había dado una fuerte fiebre a Kurumi, él había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarla, pero simplemente nada resultaba.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – Dijo abrazándolo de la cintura. – Soy fuerte después de todo. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo tratando de sonreír pero sin soltarla. – Eres fuerte y esa fiebre no te matará… - Murmuró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos.

-Zeon… - Dijo Kurumi al sentir las lágrimas de Zeon caer sobre su cabello, su mirada cambió a una triste y se aferró a él con fuerza.

* * *

-Tsubasa-sama, han detectado a la joven con la maldición en las fronteras de Makoku y Suiko. – Informó Iori hincada frente a él.

-Probablemente el Príncipe Zeon vaya junto a ella. – Agregó Yod frente a él.

-Bien, vayan a por ella. – Ordenó Tsubasa con serenidad.

-Como ordene. – Dijeron ambos a coro mientras desaparecían de ahí.

-Probablemente ellos dos también fallen. – Dijo Tsubasa hablando consigo mismo mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Es hora de verla otra vez? – Murmuró con una risa malvada que hizo eco en la habitación cuando él desapareció de ahí.

* * *

-¿Puedes continuar? – Preguntó Zeon mirando a Kurumi, quien comía una manzana en ese momento.

Kurumi asintió. – Ya estoy mejor, gracias. – Dijo levantándose mientras le daba otra mordida a su fruta.

-Bien, entonces andando. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para continuar caminado.

-¿Y exactamente qué estamos buscando? – Preguntó confundida mientras lo seguía.

-En realidad aún no lo sé. – Confesó un poco avergonzado. – Pero quiero buscar a quien te maldijo. –

-¿Y por qué en la frontera húmeda? – Cuestionó más confundida que antes.

-Porque uno de los mamodos que te atacó esa noche pertenecía a Suiko. – Afirmó Zeon continuando el camino.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó mirándolo confundida.

Zeon asintió. – Tenía una insignia de plata. – Confesó.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –

-No, es cierto, yo la vi. – Dijo apretando sus puños, lastimando un poco la mano de Kurumi que sostenía. – Esa maldita pertenecía a la guardia real de Suiko. –

-Una comandante… - Murmuró Kurumi aún sin creerlo. – Pero ¿por qué lo haría? Es una comandante ¿no? ¿Por qué razón me atacaría siendo hija de un general? –

-Entiende que iban tras de mí. – Dijo mirándola de reojo. – Tú saliste afectada por meterte en donde no te llamaban. –

-No iba a permitir que él matará al Príncipe. – Replicó desviando la mirada, luego se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Zeon se detuvo y la miró desconcertado. - ¿"Él" quién? – Preguntó seriamente.

-Na-Nadie… - Murmuró un poco nerviosa sin mirarlo.

-Kurumi no me mientas. – Replicó serio mientras la miraba y la acercaba a él jalándola del brazo. – Dime de quién hablas. –

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, por favor… - Murmuró negando con la cabeza. – Estamos demasiado bien para que se arruine… -

-Kurumi, dímelo ahora o te irá peor. – Amenazó mientras la tomaba de las mejillas con su otra mano para obligarla a verlo.

-No, por favor… - Negó con su cabeza mientras comenzaba a temblar. – No quiero perderte…no quiero… -

-¡Kurumi, dilo ya! – Ordenó irritado mirándola a los ojos.

La mirada fría se clavó en Kurumi como una daga, dañándola y haciéndola sentir peor de lo que ya comenzaba sentirse, la pelinegra agachó la mirada mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

-Tsubasa… - Murmuró entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Tsubasa…lo hizo… - Murmuró sin mirarlo.

-¿Tsubasa qué? – Preguntó tratando de descubrir el nombre de quien lo había intentado maldecir 8 años atrás.

-Tsubasa…Allen… - Murmuró agachando más la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito ante la respuesta. - ¿Allen…? ¿La persona que paleaba maldecirme…es tu hermano? –

Kurumi comenzó a llorar mientras asentía lentamente, Zeon no podía salir del asombro y la conmoción, le había llegado por sorpresa aquella declaración.

-¿Tú-Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó volteándola a ver nuevamente.

Kurumi asintió. – Tsubasa-niisan lo había planeado todo…la maldición, tu muerte, la venganza… - Comenzó a relatar sin levantar la mirada. – Me dijo que eras alguien muy cruel y no merecías vivir, que todo el Makai estaría mejor sin ti…era muy pequeña que creí en las palabras de mi hermano mayor… - Dijo con pesar en sus palabras mientras sollozaba. – Pero cuando llegue a esa fiesta y te conocí...me di cuenta de que no eras la clase de persona que Tsubasa-niisan describió…así que quise impedir que te torturara…por eso, yo… -

-Por eso interferiste… - Interrumpió Zeon. - ¿Verdad? –

Kurumi asintió mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Lo siento…lo siento mucho, Zeon…yo no quería… - Dijo entrecortadamente por sus sollozos.

-Cállate. – Murmuró fríamente, haciendo que Kurumi guardara silencio y agachara más su mirada. – _"Ella sabía todo desde el comienzo y no dijo nada…todo este tiempo estuvo ocultándome la verdad mientras yo sufría por encontrar una forma de ayudarla…ella sabía que era mentira la acusación de ataque a Saika, probablemente sabe quién lo hizo y no lo dijo para salvarme… Ella también me ha traicionado…" –_ Pensó mirándola por unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada al sentir que sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. – _"¿Por qué me es doloroso todo esto? No quiero volver a sentir este maldito sentimiento… Pero ¿por qué…?" –_

Zeon apretó sus puños con fuerza al punto de sangrar, impulsivamente tomó a Kurumi de los hombros para empujarla con fuerza contra un árbol, la chica gimió un poco por el golpe brusco pero antes de poder decir algo el peligris la besó con brusquedad mientras aumentaba la fuerza con la que apretaba los hombros de la pelinegra.

-Z-Zeon…me…me duele… - Murmuró tratando de separar sus labios de los de él, pero Zeon se lo impedía. – Duele…no… - Repitió, pero fue callada por una bofetada que la tumbó en el suelo. – Es mi culpa ¿verdad…? Lo estás haciendo porque hice algo malo, ¿no es así? – Dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla herida y lo volteaba a ver con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡¿No es así, Zeon?! –

-¡CALLATE! – Gritó con furia haciéndola callar, rápidamente se subió sobre ella con sus piernas a los lados de Kurumi dejándola en medio, la tomó con fuerza de los hombros nuevamente mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de rencor, decepción e ira. – Maldita traidora… ¡Maldita traidora! – Exclamó con frustración mientras le arrancaba la capa de un jalón.

-¡Zeon, suéltame…! – Dijo con dolor en su voz.

El peligris no la escuchó, tomó la parte superior del vestido de Kurumi y lo rompió de un jalón dejando al descubierto los pequeños de la chica, la pelinegra lo miró con temor, estaba aterrada pero no lucho por zafarse, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía pelear.

Zeon levantó el vestido de Kurumi e introdujo su miembro con brusquedad en ella haciéndola gemir del dolor, inmediatamente (y sin nada de delicadeza) comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, no buscaba placer, no buscaba demostrarle su amor…sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, rencor y desilusión, su corazón buscaba herirla tanto como él lo estaba.

-Zeon…no…me duele… - Dijo entre quejidos de dolor y gemidos, pero Zeon no se detuvo, al contrario, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza. – No quiero…me duele mucho…me estás lastimando…Por favor, para… -

El peligris simplemente ignoraba los quejidos de su compañera, pasaron pocos minutos para que se estremeciera un poco y se viniera dentro de ella sin previo aviso, Kurumi sintió un alivio al sentir la esencia de Zeon ya que eso significaba que al fin la dejaría tranquila, pero no fue así…Zeon nuevamente comenzó a embestirla con brusquedad, la pelinegra se quejó con dolor, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con rapidez, su corazón estaba roto…

Pasaron dos horas y el chico había abusado de ella ya cinco veces, pasaron pocos segundos para que soltara su sexta venida dentro de Kurumi, ésta vez se aferró a ella y le mordió con fuerza el cuello haciéndola gemir del fuerte dolor.

El aliento le comenzó a faltar al peligris, por lo que decidió separarse de ella y sentarse a su lado, estaba mirándola fijamente mientras respiraba agitadamente, su mirada seguía teniendo esa mezcla de sentimientos negativos, Kurumi lo notó y desvió la mirada de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo…? – Preguntó entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban. – Zeon… -

En ese momento la razón golpeó a Zeon haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…miró fijamente a Kurumi: sus ojos estaban rojos, las lágrimas mojaban completamente su rostro, su vestido estaba roto, sus pechos tenían moretones de las "caricias" agresivas del peligris, de su entrepierna salía una gran cantidad de semen mezclada con sangre de la pelinegra, y finalmente notó en el cuello de la chica una mordida profunda rojiza de la cual estaba comenzando a salir ligeras gotas de sangre.

Los ojos de Zeon se inundaron de lágrimas al verla y agachó la mirada mientras estas corrían por sus mejillas, se arrodilló frente a ella y apretó sus puños.

-Perdóname…juro con mi vida que nunca más volveré a hacer esto. - Dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz.

El peligris se puso de pie y se retiró su capa gris para cubrir con ella a Kurumi, después caminó hacia una roca para sentarse, después apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.

 _-"Mi corazón duele…finalmente obtuve lo que quería, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el dolor no se va…?" –_ Pensó Zeon mientras un fuerte dolor golpeaba su corazón.

-Vaya, vaya, que espectáculo tan conmovedor. – Dijo una voz femenina en burla.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon levantando la mirada mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. - ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué buscan aquí?! -

-Mi nombre es Iori, y mi compañero es Yod. – Explicó la rubia con una sonrisa en su boca. – Hemos venido a acabar con ustedes. –

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró frustrado mirándolos fijamente. - ¡No me molesten! _¡Teo Zakeru!_ –

 _-¡Tenguru! –_ Exclamó Iori creando un rayo de energía azul que lanzó desde la palma de su mano.

 _-¡Girisu! –_ Atacó Yod con su brazo derecho, el cual se convirtió en una serpiente roja que se extendió hasta golpear a Zeon.

 _-_ Maldito… - Dijo furioso mientras se levantaba. - _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó apuntando hacia los dos.

En ese momento Iori se teletransportó hacia atrás de Zeon lista para atacarlo por la espalda.

- _¡Gigano Ten-…! –_

 _-¡Shin So Feisirudoku! –_ Exclamó Kurumi creando un fénix de fuego que golpeó con fuerza a Iori, lanzándola hasta chocar con una roca.

 _-_ ¡¿Kurumi?! – Preguntó Zeon sorprendido. – _"¿Ella me salvó?" –_

-Vaya, vaya, ha pasado un tiempo "Kurumi-sama". – Dijo Yod mirándola con una sonrisa divertido.

-Lárgate… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo fijamente.

-No puedo obedecerla, tengo órdenes de llevarla conmigo. – Dijo Yod. – Ahora sea buena niña y venga con nosotros. –

-Si Tsubasa quiere verme, entonces hazlo que venga él. – Dijo con ira en su voz. - ¡Ahora, lárguense! –

-Te has vuelto una chica muy rebelde, Kurumi. – Dijo una voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida mientras volteaba hacia atrás de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kurumi. – Dijo Tsubasa mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó atónita.

-Dijiste que querías verme ¿no es así? – Dijo con una risita malvada. – Así que cumplí tu capricho, ahora sé buena y ven conmigo. –

-No… ¡No quiero! – Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-No seas caprichosa Kurumi, ven ahora o padre se enfadará contigo. – Dijo con una voz seria ahora.

-¡Te he dicho que no, déjame en paz! – Exclamó un poco asustada.

Tsubasa miró de reojo a Zeon y su mirada cambió a una molesta. – Ya veo…ahora lo entiendo, Kurumi. – Dijo volteándose hacia Zeon. – El que causa la confusión en Kurumi, Príncipe Zeon… ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó apuntando hacia el peligris. - _¡Teo Feidomusen! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon mirando el ataque sorpresa. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Contraatacó.

 _-¡Gigano Tenguru! –_ Exclamó Iori sobre Zeon.

 _-¡Ganzu Girisudon! –_ Atacó Yod detrás de Zeon.

 _-_ Maldición… - Murmuró Zeon al darse cuenta de que estaba acorralado.

-¡ZEON! – Gritó Kurumi.

Una cortina de humo se causó en ese momento, Zeon pudo darse cuenta de que casi no había sufrido daño y cuando el humo se disipó notó que Kurumi estaba detrás de él inconsciente y totalmente desgarrada del cuerpo por haberlo protegido.

-Tch, tan entrometida como siempre. – Dijo Tsubasa molesto.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon atónito ante la apariencia de Kurumi, sintió que algo dentro de él dolió con fuerza y se enfureció.

-Bien, ahora que el estorbo se fue… - Dijo Iori detrás de Zeon.

-Acabemos con el Príncipe. – Finalizó Yod al lado izquierdo del peligris.

-Adiós, Zeon. – Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba hacia él.

-No los perdonaré… - Murmuró Zeon mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes. – Definitivamente no los perdonaré… -

 _-¡Dioga Tengusudon!/¡Dioga Girisuden! –_ Exclamaron Yod e Iori invocando sus ataques más poderosos.

-Los despedazaré… - Murmuró fuera de sí el peligris.

- _¡Dioga Feidomusudon! –_ Dijo Tsubasa lanzando su mejor hechizo.

-¡NO LOS VOY A PERDONAR! – Exclamó Zeon levantando sus manos. - _¡SHIN ZIGADIRASU URUZUDON ZAKERUGA! –_ Gritó invocando un ángel de cabello plateado que apareció sobre él.

Un aro de electricidad azul apareció alrededor del ángel, de dicho aro comenzaron a dispararse miles de Zakerugas mientras el aro comenzaba a girar con gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Tsubasa al ver que sus tres ataques fueron fácilmente derrotados por el hechizo de Zeon. - ¡Maldición…! –

En ese momento los ojos de ángel cambiaron de azul celeste a rojos, el aro dejó de girar y un cañón apareció en manos de la entidad, el cual fue apuntado directamente hacia Tsubasa.

-¡Maldita sea…! – Exclamó Tsubasa tratando de huir, pero Zeon lo ató de las piernas con su manto y lo tumbó.

-¡Muere de una vez! – Exclamó Zeon furioso y fuera de sí mientras la entidad disparaba un potente Zakeruga enorme del cañón.

-¡TSUBASA-SAMA! – Fue el grito de Iori que hizo eco en el lugar.

El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y el ángel desapareció…el humo se disipó a los pocos momentos revelando un enorme cráter en el suelo, los árboles se habían incinerado por completo y las rocas se habían vuelto polvo, Tsubasa estaba en el suelo herido mientras que frente a él estaba la figura incinerada de Iori, Yod estaba tirado detrás de Tsubasa lleno de heridas también.

-Iori… - Murmuró Tsubasa al ver que la brisa que sopló en ese momento se llevó las cenizas de la Mamodo. – Maldita sea… ¡MALDICION! – Exclamó al sentir un ardor en su ojo izquierdo, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa poco a poco. - ¡Te mataré, estúpido! – Gritó con furia mientras intentaba mirar a Zeon, quien estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente. - _¡Ranzu Feidoshiru! –_ Dijo invocando una lanza de fuego.

El pelirrojo lanzó el arma hacia el frente, pero su visión era demasiado borrosa que no notó que su ataque se dirigió hacia Kurumi y no hacia Zeon. Yod tomó a Tsubasa de los hombros y ambos desaparecieron inmediatamente.

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó Zeon mirando a la chica inconsciente mientras corría hacia ella para evitar que el ataque la golpeara, así que la tomó en sus brazos y se teletransportó lejos de ahí…

* * *

 ** _-Bosque Tsukai, Afueras de Suiko ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-En esta temporada los árboles tardan más en dar fruta… - Murmuró una chica de cabello lila y ojos violetas que caminaba por el bosque con una canasta en sus manos. – Busca por ahí, Muumu. – Dijo apuntando al lado izquierdo.

-Lo haré, hermana. – Respondió el Mamodo mientras corría en esa dirección.

-Veamos que hay por aquí. – Dijo para sí misma mientras caminaba derecho.

En eso se escuchó el ruido de una rama quebrándose con brusquedad, la chica se asustó un poco y caminó hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el sonido, cuando estuvo cerca pudo distinguir dos figuras en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó asustada soltando la canasta mientras corría hacia los dos mamodos. - ¡Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien?! ¡Respondan, oigan! – Dijo alarmada mientras los trataba de despertar, pero no pudo, en eso movió a un chico y vio que tenía algo encajado en la espalda. - ¡¿Una lanza?! – Dijo mirando el arma.

La chica sacó la lanza de la espalda del peligris y esta inmediatamente desapareció, el chico estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la chica que lo acompañaba tenía heridas graves.

-¡Muumu, ven rápido! ¡Muumu! – Exclamó llamando a su hermano, quien llegó rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, hermana? – Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-¡Ayúdame a llevarlos a la casa, necesitan ser atendidos! – Dijo tomando al chico peligris en sus manos, estaba pesado y su cuerpo estaba algo frío, su rostro estaba pálido y la sangre no paraba de brotar. - ¡Rápido, trae a la chica! – Ordenó mientras caminaba con dificultad llevando al peligris con ella.

-¡Sí! – Asintió el Mamodo mientras cargaba con dificultad a la pelinegra y la llevaba con él.

-Ku…ru… - Murmuró el peligris casi inconsciente.

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos ayudaremos. – Dijo la ojivioleta mientras apresuraba su paso, pero no podía caminar muy bien por el enorme peso del peligris. – Así que aguanta un poco más. –

-Yo… - Murmuró antes de quedar inconsciente por completo…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2016! *O* Les doy mi regalo navideño con este capítulo nuevo de Nobleza :3 espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 ***TechnaLux: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS! *O* Me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, Yu-chan ya te dio la invitación a leer Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo, ahora yo te hago la misma invitación *w* como ya lo leíste te informo que estamos trabajando en el próximo capítulo, así que sé paciente que verás como te gusta :3 Tenías razón jaja siempre alguien le arruina la vida a Zeon? XDDDD No lo dejan ni huir tranquilo XD Esper que te haya gustado este cap *-*** **También te hago la invitación de que leas mis otros fics de Zatch Bell llamados "Symphony of the Shattered World" y "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo" *u* verás que no te arrepientes! También lee el fic original "Bokura no Gash Bell!" si no lo has leído, te apuesto que no te arrepentirás uwu**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, HERMANA! *W* Me impulsas a escribir y tus biblias siempre me dan risa y me motivan! uwu espero que te haya gustado el capítulo *OOOOO* Agarre inspiración que ya ando en el siguiente jaja XD a ver cómo queda uwu ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! *WWWW***

 ***Karli Yanniel Shian: ¡GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS! *W* Eres una buena amiga y aunque sea de poco a poco lees mis fics uwu tus reviews me dan risa XD y sé que siempre leerás mis trabajos aunque sea lento pero seguro :3**

 **Eso fue todo por el momento, dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones, traumas, preguntas, demandas y demás son aceptados en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actua *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	62. Nobleza -Parte 23-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 23–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Kurumi ha despertado en un hogar desconocido, pero Zeon no ha corrido la misma suerte. Gash quiere descubrir la verdad tras la memoria perdida de Tio, mientras que una reunión familiar se llevará a cabo muy pronto…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 23–"_

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ Mundo Mamodo-_**

-Unu…no lo entiendo. – Murmuró Gash sentado en su cama. - ¿Por qué Tio y su familia han perdido la memoria? – Preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Tiane, Iro y Tio Bernkastel. – Dijo un guardia real frente a la puerta. – Por órdenes del Ministerio Mamodo y el Rey tenemos que interrogarlos. –_

 _-¿Por qué razón? – Preguntó Tiane confundida._

 _-Porque existen posibilidades de que ustedes conozcan la ubicación del ex-príncipe Zeon Bell y la hija del General Dark, Kurumi Allen. – Dijo otro caballero con él._

 _-¿Qué? No sabía que se habían fugado… - Dijo Tio sorprendida._

 _-No he visto a la señorita desde el día del juicio. – Afirmó Iro con seguridad._

 _-Entonces no les molestará que los interroguemos ¿no es así? – Dijo Dark con una sonrisa. – Después de todo no hay nada que temer si nada se oculta. –_

 _-No me parece justo que nos interroguen si ya les dijimos que no sabemos nada. – Replicó Tio cruzando los brazos._

 _-Tranquila, Tio. – Dijo Tiane con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el hombro. – Solo son unas peguntas. –_

 _-Jo…de acuerdo. – Murmuró irritada._

 _-Adelante, pueden pasar. – Dijo Iro abriendo la puerta de la casa para dejarlos pasar._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash nuevamente.

-Fue una suerte que no recordaran nada, les aplicaron suero de la verdad. – Dijo Lia sentada a su lado. – Pero también me pregunto lo mismo que tú. –

-¿Crees que Zeon haya tenido algo que ver? – Preguntó el rubio mirándola.

-Lo más seguro, tiene esa capacidad después de todo. – Afirmó Lia acariciando la cabeza de Gash.

* * *

-Uh… - Murmuró Kurumi tratando de abrir los ojos, la luz de la habitación le calaba en ellos. – Ay… - Se quejó mientras hacía otro intento de abrirlos.

Su visión era borrosa y tardó unos segundos en poder enfocarla para darse cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña habitación recostada en una cama y cobijada con una manta desgastada y vieja, la ventana era mediana, las cortinas estaban muy dañadas, las paredes tenían ligeras grietas, el techo era de carrizo antiguo y la puerta estaba desgastada.

-¿Dónde…? – Murmuró con dificultad, su voz estaba ronca.

Kurumi intentó levantarse pero sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, se impulsó con sus brazos pero a los pocos segundos le temblaron y volvió a caer de espalda contra la cama, su estómago le dolía al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, ya despertaste. – Fue la voz de una chica pelilila que entró a la habitación con una charola.

-¿Hm…? – Murmuró Kurumi mirándola de reojo. - ¿Quién eres…? –

-Soy Yumín Hayashi, una humilde chica que pasaba por el bosque en ese momento. – Dijo mientras abría una botella para humedecer un trapo en sus manos y comenzar a frotarlo en las heridas de los brazos de la pelinegra. - ¿Y tú? –

-Yo… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – _"No parece una mala persona…pero no puedo decirle mi nombre…" –_ Pensó un poco desconfiada.

En ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a ella de golpe, Iori, Yod, el ataque, la frontera, Tsubasa, la violación…Zeon. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama algo agitada después de recordar al peligris.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó preocupada. - ¡¿Dónde está Zeon?! – Preguntó alarmada mirando a la pelilila.

-¿Zeon? Ah, te refieres al chico peligris que estaba contigo. – Dijo separándose mientras dejaba el trapo nuevamente en la charola. – Está en la otra habitación. –

-Quiero, verlo… ¡Déjame verlo! – Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero un dolor en su entrepierna la hizo detenerse. – Duele… -

-No te muevas todavía, sigues herida. – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a recostarse. – Sufriste mucho daño y tu entrepierna tenía una herida grande, pude atenderte pero si te mueves se abrirá de nuevo. –

-¿Herida…? – Preguntó confundida.

 ** _-Visión de Kurumi-_**

–Maldita traidora… ¡Maldita traidora! – Exclamó con frustración mientras le arrancaba la capa de un jalón.

-¡Zeon, suéltame…! – Dijo con dolor en su voz.

-Zeon…no…me duele… - Dijo entre quejidos de dolor y gemidos, pero Zeon no se detuvo, al contrario, comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza. – No quiero…me duele mucho…me estás lastimando…Por favor, para… -

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo…? – Preguntó entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban. – Zeon… -

 ** _-Realidad-_**

-Ya veo… - Murmuró con dolor en sus palabras. – Fue eso… - Dijo con pesar en sus palabras.

-Tranquila, él estará bien. – Interrumpió Yumín con una sonrisa. – Iré a cambiar sus vendajes, trata de descansar. – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Sí… - Dijo Kurumi en un suspiro.

Yumín soltó un suspiro al salir de la habitación. – Creo que no debí mentirle… - Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de al lado y entraba.

La habitación era similar a la de Kurumi, esta vez las cortinas estaban cerradas y en la cama se encontraba Zeon recostado, solamente tenía puesto su short blanco, su pecho estaba totalmente cubierto por vengas ensangrentadas al igual que sus brazos y piernas, sus ojos también estaban vendados.

Yumín suspiró al verlo y se acercó a él para tomarle la mano. – Su pulso sigue siendo demasiado débil… - Murmuró mirándolo al rostro por unos momentos. – Han pasado 2 meses y él sigue sin despertar… - Dijo para sí misma mientras comenzaba a quitarle los vendajes del cuerpo a Zeon para ponerle unos nuevos. – Me pregunto si algún día volverá a abrir los ojos… -

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Tsubasa-sama? – Preguntó Yod arrodillado frente a la cama donde estaba recostado el pelirrojo.

-Ese maldito asesinó a Iori…y por su culpa la Maldición de Cristal se me regresó… - Respondió con algo de rencor en sus palabras. – Tengo que librarme de Kurumi antes de que los efectos sean irreversibles… -

-Han pasado ya 8 años desde que lanzó la maldición, Tsubasa-sama. – Dijo Yod levantándose. – Quedan aproximadamente 2 años para que su hermana menor entre a la última fase de su maldición. –

-Tengo que impedir eso… - Murmuró Tsubasa sentándose en la cama. – Lamentablemente sin mi vista será más complicado. –

-¿Por qué tienes ese semblante, Tsubasa? – Dijo una voz masculina entrando a la habitación.

-Esa voz, esa presencia… - Dijo Tsubasa mientras sonreía. – Vaya, has venido a verme, padre. –

-No podía abandonar a mi único hijo. – Respondió Dark acercándose a él, notando que sus ojos dorados ahora tenían un color bronce. - ¿Has perdido la vista? –

Tsubasa asintió. – El maldito de Zeon interrumpió cuando iba a traer a Kurumi conmigo y asesinó a Iori… -

-Ese mocoso solo causa problemas aun después de haber sido exiliado… - Murmuró Dark apretando sus puños. – Tengo que deshacerme de él antes de que Kurumi llegue a la fase terminal. –

-La presencia de Kurumi está en Suiko. – Dijo Tsubasa seriamente. – Es débil, pero puedo sentirla claramente. –

-¿Suiko? – Cuestionó Dark, luego sonrió. – Ya veo, probablemente el Príncipe la llevó a Suiko para que nadie los reconociera. –

-Entonces habrá que hacerles una pequeña visita… - Dijo Yod con una sonrisa malvada.

-No, si los ven sospecharán de que algo no está bien. – Interrumpió Dark.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres, padre? – Preguntó Tsubasa un poco emocionado. – Por tu tono de voz puedo intuir que tienes algo en mente. –

-Intuyes bien, Tsubasa. – Respondió Dark con una sonrisa. – Algo de esperarse de mi primogénito y digno del apellido Allen. –

-Gracias, padre. – Dijo Tsubasa con emoción. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

-Escucha atentamente, Tsubasa. – Dijo Dark sentándose junto a él.

* * *

-Anda, come. – Dijo Yumín con amabilidad mientras le daba un plato de sopa a Kurumi. – Lamentablemente ahora no contamos con mucho, así que es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Está bien, muchas gracias. – Dijo tomando el plato para comenzar a comer. – Está delicioso. – Murmuró con sus ojos brillosos.

-¿Enserio? Es una sopa de raíces. – Dijo Yumín con una sonrisa. – Yo la hice. –

-Cocinas muy rico, gracias. – Agradeció Kurumi continuando su comida, luego dejó de comer al recordar a Zeon. – Es cierto… -

Yumín notó la expresión deprimida de Kurumi. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-Yo… - Murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qu-Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Yumín preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – Me siento bien, pero…por alguna razón me siento muy triste y las lágrimas salieron por sí solas… - Dijo entre sollozos.

Yumín la miró fijamente preocupada, sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón al verla llorar de esa manera, _"¿Será por ese tal Zeon?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente. La pelilila retiró el plato de Kurumi, suspiró y la miró nuevamente.

-El chico que venía contigo, Zeon ¿verdad? – Comenzó a decir, ganándose la mirada de Kurumi. - ¿Es tú novio o algo así? –

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi un poco sorprendida, se sonrojó ligeramente y luego negó con la cabeza. – Solo somos amigos. – Respondió.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Yumín mirándola. – _"Ahora siento lástima por él…" –_ Pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Zeon? Dímelo. – Dijo acercándose un poco a la pelilila.

Yumín desvió la mirada, realmente no quería decir la situación actual del peligris, pero la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Kurumi la hizo sentirse mal por ocultarlo, así que suspiró nuevamente y la miró.

-Ven conmigo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – Te llevaré con él. –

-¿Enserio? Gracias. – Dijo Kurumi levantándose lentamente, aún sentía su cuerpo pesado y todavía le dolía.

Ambas caminaron lentamente a la habitación de al lado, Yumín puso su mano en el picaporte pero no la abrió, aún sentía que no debía hacerlo, miró a Kurumi de reojo y suspiró.

-No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar, tus heridas eran graves pero corriste suerte… - Comenzó a decir mientras su vista estaba fija en la perilla de la puerta que sostenía en sus manos. – Lamentablemente él no corrió la misma suerte… - Murmuró entre dientes.

-Quiero verlo. – Afirmó Kurumi mirándola. – Déjame verlo. –

Yumín asintió. – De-De acuerdo. – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Ambas entraron a la pequeña habitación silenciosa, Kurumi se quedó petrificada al ver el estado de Zeon, tenía vendas por todos lados y algunas estaban manchadas de sangre, _"No siento su presencia…"_ Pensó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Exclamó al reaccionar para correr hacia él y tomarle la mano preocupada.

-Está vivo, a duras penas. – Dijo Yumín mirándola. – Tenía muchos moretones y heridas en su cuerpo, además de la gran perforación que sufrió en la espalda por culpa de la lanza, también tenía quemaduras graves y algunos huesos se le quebraron. – Explicó mientras se acercaba a la ventana para abrirla. – Perdió mucha sangre, si hubiera tardado un poco más en tratarlo probablemente estaría muerto. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo preocupada. – _"¿Esto es por mi culpa?" –_ Pensó Kurumi sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Por qué te protege mucho? – Preguntó la ojivioleta mirándola.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Kurumi mirándola. – P-Pues…porque lo prometió, supongo. – Respondió.

-Eh, ya veo… - Dijo Yumín mirando a Zeon. – Eso explicaría el por qué te protegió de la caída. –

-¿Caída? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

Yumín asintió. – Cayeron desde la montaña, cuando los encontré él te estaba abrazando. – Dijo apuntando a Zeon. – Los arboles amortiguaron un poco su caída. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró volviendo a mirar a Zeon. – _"Así que realmente acabó en este estado por mi culpa…" –_

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que Kurumi despertó, se había quedado en la habitación de Zeon cuidándolo, Yumín había intentado convencerla de que fuera a descansar, pero la pelinegra simplemente se negaba a dejar solo al peligris.

El viento que entraba por la ventana era fresco, la habitación estaba a oscuras por las nubes que cubrían la luz de la Luna llena de esa noche, Kurumi sintió como un mechón de cabello comenzaba a rozarle en el rostro haciéndole unas ligeras cosquillas, la chica abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Uh…me quedé dormida… - Susurró mientras se rascaba los ojos para abrirlos. - ¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida al mirar la cama. – Zeon…no está… - Dijo sorprendida.

Kurumi rápidamente se colocó sus zapatillas negras y salió de la casa a toda prisa, adentrándose en el bosque mientras buscaba con desesperación al peligris.

- _"Zeon…Zeon…" –_ Pensaba asustada mientras la imagen de Zeon completamente vendado aparecía en su mente. – _"¿Dónde estás, Zeon? No puedo…no puedo sentir tu presencia…" –_ Apresuró su paso desesperada intentando encontrarlo.

Kurumi estaba tan centrada en su búsqueda que no notó una raíz gruesa que sobresalía del suelo, su pie se atoró en dicha raíz y la joven cayó al suelo de golpe.

-Ay… - Murmuró al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante el golpe, el cual había hecho que sus heridas dolieran nuevamente. – Zeon… - Susurró mientras se sentaba de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas y levantó su rostro cerrando sus ojos. - ¡ZEON IDIOTA! – Gritó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué soy qué?! – Exclamó furioso Zeon.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundida.

Kurumi se giró para darse cuenta de que el peligris estaba parado detrás de ella, sus ojos estaban desvendados y estaba descalzo, seguía solamente en short mientras su cuerpo estaba vendado, las nubes se despejaron un poco dejando que la luz de la Luna brillara sobre ellos, haciendo que el cabello plateado de Zeon brillara al igual que sus ojos violetas.

-Creí que estarás demasiado cansada por tus heridas… - Dijo irritado con una sonrisa asesina. – Me alegro de ver que te encuentras tan bien como para sentarte a oscuras para insultarme. –

Kurumi lo miró fijamente y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. - ¿Dónde estabas? –

-Buscaba esto. – Dijo mostrando el brazalete plateado con zafiros y diamantes que Kurumi le había obsequiado.

-¡Entonces debiste haberme despertado! – Exclamó molesta mientras apretaba sus puños.

Zeon retrocedió inconscientemente un paso sorprendido, luego se recuperó rápidamente para mirarla con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir sola? Si ese es el caso, no me molestaría dormir contigo. –

-¡Insensible! – Exclamó nuevamente molesta con la mirada agachada.

-¿Ahora soy un insensible? – Murmuró irritado mientras la miraba.

-Estás herido… - Murmuró Kurumi entre sollozos, ganándose la mirada fija del peligris. – Haces cosas tan imprudentes estando tan débil… - Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Pensé que morirías… -

-¿Eh? – Dijo Zeon sorprendido sin alejar su mirada de ella.

-¡Así que no te vayas sin decir nada! ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo! – Exclamó nuevamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-No esperaba verte llorando por mí… - Murmuró Zeon agachando la mirada. – Ahora realmente quiero morirme, ya vi demasiadas veces esa cara llorando, me pregunto ¿cuánto más llorarías si realmente muriera? – Preguntó poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Kurumi.

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-No voy a morir, así que no llores, molestas. – Dijo acercándose lentamente a ella, Kurumi cerró sus ojos y esperó a que sus labios se unieran en un cálido beso.

- _"Es tan cálido a pesar de estar herido…" –_ Pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

El viento sopló ligeramente mezclando los cabellos plateados de Zeon con los negros de Kurumi, ambos se separaron a los pocos segundos y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, no dijeron nada, pero el brillo en sus miradas lo decía todo, sus corazones latían en sincronía, sin necesidad de palabras ellos sabían que el otro lo amaba con todo lo que tenía.

-¡CUIDADO! – Exclamó Yumín corriendo hacia ellos, rompiendo el ambiente que había.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos confundidos viéndola.

- _¡FEIDOMU! –_ Exclamaron dos hombres lanzando la llamarada contra ellos.

 _-¡Hoshirudo! -_ Dijo Yumín creando un escudo que era una manta en forma de estrella de cinco puntas para proteger a Zeon y a Kurumi.

-Estos ataques… - Murmuró Kurumi atónita.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Kurumi. – Dijo Dark mirándola fijamente.

-¿Disfrutaron su tiempo a solas? – Preguntó en burla Tsubasa.

-Padre…Tsubasa… - Murmuró atónita ante los hombres frente a ella.

-¡Aléjense de nosotros! – Exclamó Zeon poniéndose frente a Kurumi. - ¡Puedo acabar con ustedes dos, ya no me importa nada! –

-¿Nosotros dos? – Dijo Tsubasa sonriente.

En ese momento un ejército de 1000 soldados salió de las sombras, rodeando a los tres chicos sin escapatoria, todos usaban armaduras negras con rojo y tenían la bandera de Saika con ellos.

-Repita sus palabras de nuevo, "majestad". – Dijo Dark con victoria.

-El ejército del fuego… - Dijo Yumín sorprendida.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon apretando sus puños.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? – Exclamó Kurumi mirando a su padre. - ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?! –

-Porque te necesitamos. – Dijo Tsubasa.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

-Para completar nuestra venganza contra el Rey. – Dijo Dark con seriedad.

-¿Contra mi padre? – Preguntó Zeon mirándolos.

-No necesitan saber más, ¡mátenlos! – Exclamó Dark.

Todos los soldados apuntaron hacia los tres chicos, Yumín estaba tan confundida que retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la espalda de Zeon.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué los buscan? – Preguntó Yumín asustada.

-Soy su hija. – Dijo Kurumi con firmeza.

-Y yo alguna vez fui el Príncipe del Makai. – Afirmó Zeon.

-¡Fuego! – Exclamó Tsubasa.

En ese momento todos los soldados dispararon una potente llamarada contra los tres chicos, los cuales estaban en el medio desprotegidos…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente la parte 23 ha sido traida a ustedes! *OOO* Gracias a TechnaLux, Hasumin-Chan y Karli Yanniel Shain por sus reviews tan alentadores que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo *wwwww***

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas y demás dejenlos en los reviews por favor uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	63. Nobleza -Parte 24-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 24–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: La batalla final se llevará a cabo, durante un duro enfrentamiento habrán víctimas y heridos, ¿qué clase de desenlace tendrá esta dolorosa lucha?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 24–"_

-¡Fuego! – Exclamó Tsubasa.

En ese momento todos los soldados dispararon una potente llamarada contra los tres chicos, los cuales estaban en el medio desprotegidos.

-¡DETENTEEEE! – Gritó Kurumi asustada.

Instantáneamente el cabello de Kurumi se tornó de color rojo, debajo de ella se formó una rueda de fuego que anuló todos los ataques dirigidos hacia ellos, pero también comenzó a herir al peligris, por lo que Zeon tomó a Yumín de los hombros y la alejó rápidamente del fuego.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó mientras ponía a Yumín sobre la copa de un árbol.

-¡No me dejes aquí! – Dijo mientras lo retenía del brazo. - ¡¿Qué le sucede?! –

-¡Es lo que quiero saber! – Respondió mirando a Yumín para después dirigir su mirada a Kurumi.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tsubasa oyendo los sonidos confundido.

-Kurumi despertó… - Dijo Dark mirándola fijamente.

Kurumi cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a escupir sangre, en su espalda apareció una herida enorme de la cual salió un fénix negro que se elevó en el cielo mientras extendía sus alas, la herida en el cuerpo de la pelinegra se cerró dejando solo un corte del cual salía sangre.

-¡¿Qu-Qué…?! – Exclamó Yumín asustada viendo el fénix.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – Dijo Zeon confundido.

-Ah…Kurumi lo ha despertado. – Dijo Dark comenzando a emocionarse. - ¡La verdadera forma de Feisirudon! – Exclamó comenzando a reír.

-¿La verdadera forma? – Murmuró Tsubasa apretando los puños. – Ese poder… -

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon saltando hacia ella, pero el fénix lo golpeó con su cola, mandándolo lejos hasta chocar con un árbol. – Maldita sea… -

- _Consúmelo todo…la gente que te hirió…consúmelas. –_ Dijo una voz haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Esa voz… - Murmuró Yumín confundida.

-Es la voz de Kurumi… - Susurró Zeon levantándose. - ¿Ella quiere matarlos…? –

- _¡Feidomu! –_ Exclamó Dark atacando a Zeon con una llamarada, rebotándolo nuevamente en el árbol. – Ya ha causado muchos conflictos y molestias, ahora mismo acabaré con usted. –

-Si me mata será considerado como traición… - Murmuró levantándose con dificultad, sus heridas comenzaban a arder por los golpes recibidos.

-El rey lo ha negado como su hijo, y siendo un fugitivo de la ley no habrá problema si muere. – Dijo Dark con burla mientras apuntaba nuevamente hacia él. - _¡Feidomusen! –_

 _-¡Hoshirudo! –_ Exclamó Yumín protegiendo a Zeon del ataque. - ¡No puede matarlo! –

-¿Tú…? – Murmuró Zeon mirando a Yumín confundido.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Dark mirando a la pelilila. - ¿No sabes que estás protegiendo a dos fugitivos de la Prisión Alpha? –

-No me importa quiénes sean ni la razón por la que los persiguen. – Respondió Yumín mirándolo con decisión. – Pero ellos están heridos y no permitiré que los ataquen cuando están débiles, eso es algo injusto. –

-Ante la ley no será injusto, sino correcto. – Interrumpió el Mamodo pelinegro. – Ahora apártate o tendré que matarte a ti también. –

-¡No me asustan sus amenazas! – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos. - ¡No voy a permitir que los lastime! - En ese momento una mano tocó el hombro de Yumín, haciéndola voltear confundida. - ¿Tú? –

Zeon le sonrió ligeramente mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Está bien, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero esta no es tu batalla. –

-Pero estás herido, ¡no seas imprudente! – Exclamó preocupada mientras lo retenía del antebrazo.

-Oye. – Dijo Zeon haciéndola callar. – No voy a morir, ¿quedó claro? –

-Pero… - Quiso replicar, pero Zeon le tapó la boca.

-Eres molesta y ruidosa, me duele la cabeza. – Dijo sin destaparle la boca, pero ganándose una mirada fulminante de Yumín. – He peleado con mamodos más fuertes en peores condiciones, luchar con él no me matará, además tenemos asuntos pendientes. – Lo último lo murmuró mirando de reojo al Mamodo mayor. – Ahora sé útil en algo y trata de ayudar a Kurumi, necesita a alguien a su lado, ¿quedó claro? – La pelilila asintió, por lo que el peligris la soltó. – Ve. –

-De-De acuerdo. – Dijo aún dudosa pero obedeció, rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Kurumi para ayudarla.

-Ahora… - Dijo Zeon volteando a ver al pelinegro frente a él. – Tengo que arreglar un asunto con usted. –

-¿Levantará su mano contra un General? – Preguntó Dark divertido.

-No es como si fuera a perder un título ¿o sí? – Dijo Zeon con una sonrisa.

Dark soltó una ligera risita diabólica. – Veamos que puedes hacer con ese cuerpo desgarrado, _¡Feidomusen! –_

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó contraatacando a Dark, aprovechó la explosión de los ataques para teletransportarse detrás de él. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Dark recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

-Esa cosa no deja que me acercarme a ella… - Murmuró Yumín levantándose del suelo, el fénix la había golpeado con su ala al momento de que ella se intentó acercar a Kurumi. – Además ¿qué es esa cosa? –

\- Mashin Uruku Feisirudon. – Dijo Tsubasa acercándose. – El hechizo prohibido de madre, y que fue heredado a Kurumi por error. –

-¿Mashin Uruku Feisirudon? – Murmuró Yumín confundida.

-Veamos qué tan poderoso es ese hechizo… - Dijo Tsubasa levantando sus manos. - _¡Shin Dinogisen Zuruku Feidomudon! –_ Un águila de fuego enorme se creó rápidamente encima de Tsubasa. - ¡Aplasta al Feisirudon de Kurumi, Feidomudon! – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

Con una gran velocidad, el águila se dirigió hacia el fénix y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, Tsubasa daba instrucciones a su ataque guiándose por los sonidos, mientras que Kurumi seguía en el suelo de rodillas jadeando.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Yumín mirando a Kurumi. – _"Sus propias llamas la están quemando, y se ve demasiado cansada… ¡El hechizo le está robando la vida!" –_

 _-"Estoy…demasiado cansada…" –_ Pensó Kurumi comenzando a toser, su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, sus heridas le ardían y podía sentir como su piel era quemada poco a poco por las potentes llamas del fénix. – _"Este poder…es agotador…incluso más que la Llave del Tempo…" –_

-Tengo que ayudarla… - Murmuró Yumín mirando a Kurumi. – La matará si no hago algo rápido… -

- _¡Teo Feidomusen!/¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Exclamaron ambos al unisón, los ataques colapsaron entre sí mientras ellos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tu velocidad está disminuyendo, Zeon. – Dijo Dark dándole un golpe en la costilla, haciéndolo estremecerse del dolor.

-Maldito… - Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. – ¡No te perdonaré que lastimaras a Kurumi…! – Exclamó apareciendo detrás de él para patearlo con fuerza contra una roca.

Yumín, por otro lado, estaba tratando de pasar entre las llamas para llegar a Kurumi. - ¡Oye, reacciona! – Exclamó sintiéndose un poco agotada por el calor en el ambiente.

- _¡Feidomu! –_ Tsubasa atacó a Yumín con una llamarada, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol cercano. – No la toques, Mamodo inmunda. –

-Tú… - Murmuró furiosa mirándolo de reojo, rápidamente se levantó y limpió la sangre que escurrió de su boca. - _¡Tsukirei! -_ Yumín extendió su mano hacia el cielo, un rayo de luz salió de ella y se reflejó en la Luna de esa fría noche, creando diversos rayos que comenzaron a atacar a Tsubasa desde diferentes puntos.

-¡Maldición…! – Exclamó Tsubasa al sentir los golpes en su cuerpo, a falta de su vista no pudo esquivarlos, por lo que terminó recibiéndolos de lleno. – Estúpida mocosa… -

-¡No soy tan débil como piensas! – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. – No sé quién seas ni qué busques, pero no voy a permitir que ataques a alguien que ya está herido, ¡porque eso es jugar bajo! -

-No te metas en las peleas familiares, ni siquiera son amigas, ¿por qué arriesgas tu vida por una desconocida? – Preguntó Tsubasa seriamente.

-No tengo por qué darte mis razones. – Dijo firmemente.

-Vaya, veamos cuánto tiempo soportas entonces. – Dijo apuntando sus manos al frente. - _¡Ganzu Feidomusen! –_ Varias esferas rojas se crearon a su alrededor, dichas esferas comenzaron a disparar potentes llamaradas contra la pelilila.

Yumín se asustó por un momento, pero tomó su posición rápidamente y extendió su mano. _\- ¡Ganreizu Inseki! –_ Exclamó, con su dedo dibujó una estrella y la lanzó al cielo, dicha estrella al momento de estar en el aire se fragmentó en un montón de estrellas que comenzaron a golpear los ataques de Tsubasa.

El pelirrojo pudo escuchar claramente como sus esferas eran quebradas por el hechizo de Yumín e hiriéndolo un poco, el chico bufó molestó y apretó los puños.

-Ya me haré de ti… - Tsubasa tronó sus dedos y muchos de los soldados que los acompañaban rodearon a Yumín. – Así que te mataré de una vez por todas, ¡fuego! –

Los soldados apuntaron hacia Yumín y dispararon contra ella varias bolas de fuego, el miedo se apoderó de la pelilila, pero sabía que esta vez no debía de correr, por lo que extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente.

 _-"Bien…es ahora o nunca." –_ Pensó Yumín tratando de no temblar. – _¡Dioga Seiunrudo! –_

Sobre la pelilila apareció una galaxia que ella comenzó a mover con su mano, a los pocos segundos dicha galaxia se transformó en un millón de estrellas que comenzaron a caer sobre los soldados y sus ataques, pero eran tantos que de igual manera terminó recibiendo daño, pero en menor cantidad.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Tsubasa al sentir que algo lo golpeó, por lo que se alejó rápidamente del rango del hechizo. - ¿Qué clase de hechizos tiene esa mocosa? -

- _¡Dioga Feidomusen! –_ Dark atacó a Zeon por la espalda.

El peligris salió volando con fuerza hasta chocar de frente contra una dura roca enorme, la perforación en su espalda comenzó a sangrar al igual que varias de sus heridas que se abrieron nuevamente, cayó al suelo de golpe mientras jadeaba tratando de encontrar aliento desesperado, estaba agotado y adolorido.

-Maldita…sea… - Murmuró con dificultad, incluso el respirar le dolía.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Yumín pasando por entre los inconscientes guardias para llegar hacia el peligris.

- _¡TEO FEIDOMUSEN! –_ Gritó Tsubasa golpeando a Yumín en la espalda con su ataque, dándole de lleno y tumbándola en el suelo.

En ese momento un chirrido ensordecedor captó la atención de todos, el águila que Tsubasa había creado tenía al fénix de Kurumi del cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza, dicho sonido eran los gritos del ave tratando de librarse, pero su poder era tan inestable que terminó siendo vencido por el Feidomudon del peligris, la pelinegra soltó un gemido fuerte de dolor mientras caía al suelo completamente agotada.

-El hechizo de ese chico…derrotó al de Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín en el suelo, sus heridas dolían mucho y se sentía débil.

Tsubasa comenzó a reír con victoria. - ¡Mi mejor hechizo venció al absurdo Feisirudon de Kurumi! ¡Ahora…te mataré! – Gritó corriendo hacia Kurumi siguiendo su presencia.

- _"Tengo…que moverme…de lo contrario…Tsubasa va a…" –_ Kurumi estaba en el suelo recostada, intentó moverse pero no podía, sus ojos los mantenía abiertos con dificultad, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. – _"Mi cuerpo…no reacciona…muévete…por favor…" -_

- _¡Dioga Feido-…! –_

 _-¡BAOU ZAKERUGA! –_ Un grito hizo que todos voltearan hacia el lado oeste del bosque y un dragón dorado eléctrico apareció en el cielo y fácilmente destruyó el águila de Tsubasa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi…mi Feidomudon…! – Exclamó sorprendido Tsubasa al escuchar perder a su hechizo.

-Ese ataque… - Murmuró Zeon levantando la vista. - ¿Gash…? -

En ese momento el dragón se dirigió hacia el centro de la batalla, su tamaño era el suficiente como para destruir a enemigos y amigos por igual.

-Ku-Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín levantándose con dificultad. - ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡KURUMI! – Gritó Zeon tratando de levantarse para ir con la pelinegra, pero sus heridas llevaban sangrando vario rato como para impedir que se moviera siquiera.

- _¡SEISHIRU! –_ Exclamó una mujer pelirroja junto a una niña con las mismas características, una barrera pequeña apareció protegiendo a Zeon, mientras que una de mayor tamaño protegió a Kurumi y a Yumín.

El Baou se estrelló en el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso e hiriendo a soldados que acompañaban tanto a Dark como a Tsubasa, hiriendo a los dos mencionados de igual gravedad. Una cortina de humo se creó por unos momentos, pero el viento fresco de esa noche lo disipó con facilidad, dejando ver a todos los soldados inconscientes, a los familiares de Kurumi en el suelo heridos y a los tres chicos a salvo en los escudos.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Lia preocupada corriendo junto a él.

-¡Zeon-sama! – Dijo Iro angustiado acercándose al peligris. - ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, tengo que atenderlo de inmediato! –

-¡Déjamelo a mí! – Dijo Tiane levantando su mano. - _¡Saifojio! –_ Exclamó invocando una espada rosa para curar las heridas de Zeon.

-Kurumi…curen a Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon sintiendo una ligera punzada en donde estaba encajada la espada.

-¡Unu, Tio! – Exclamó Gash ayudando a Yumín a levantarse.

-¡Lo tengo, Gash! – Afirmó poniéndose junto a Kurumi. - _¡Saifojio! –_ Exclamó creando una espada idéntica a la de su madre pero más chica, encajándola en el pecho de la inconsciente Kurumi.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín jadeando mientras la miraba preocupada.

-Despierta, Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola de reojo. – _"Kurumi, tienes que despertar…hay algo que debo decirte…la razón por la que quería protegerte…al fin la he recordado…aquella vez cuando cumplí un año, yo…" –_ Su pensamiento quedó inconcluso cuando quedó inconsciente.

-¡No está respirando! – Dijo Lia preocupada y alterada. - ¡Iro-san, no está respirando! –

-¡Su pulso es demasiado débil! – Exclamó Iro tomando el pulso de Zeon.

-¡Aumentaré la potencia! – Dijo Tiane aumentando el poder de su Saifojio.

-¡Zeon, no te vayas! ¡Abre los ojos, Zeon! – Exclamó Lia tomándolo fuertemente de la mano.

-¡Kurumi no está respirando! – Exclamó Gash alarmado. - ¡No está respirando, Tio! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Tio preocupada.

Yumín tomó a Kurumi de la mano y se petrificó. – Su corazón no late… - Murmuró en shock. - ¡Su corazón no…no está latiendo! –

-¡Unu, Tio! ¡Sálvala! ¡TIO! – Exclamó Gash asustado mirando a Tio.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Tio preocupada. - _¡SAIFOJIO! –_ Dijo invocando nuevamente el conjuro. - ¡Despierta Kurumi, tienes que despertar! ¡No puedes morir ahora, NO PUEDES! –

En la oscuridad de esa fría noche… _las lágrimas cayeron como gotas de lluvia, y las estrellas brillaban con opacidad bajo la luz de la Luna._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente aquí está la parte 24 de Nobleza! *QQQQQQ* ¡Nos acercamos al final! Tres partes más y esta serie de one-shots llega a su fin TwT**

 **¡Gracias a TechnaLux por sus reviews tan alentadores *uuuuu* me alegro que esta historia te guste *OOOO*!**

 **También te agradezco Yu-chan (Hasumin-Chan) por tus hermosas biblias inspiradoras TwT Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PRESTARME A YUMIN! Y por ayudarme con los ataques XD eres grande *-***

 **Karli también gracias por seguir mi fic lento pero seguro *-* espero que te haya gustado lo que lleva *wwwww***

 **¡NOTICIA EXCLUSIVA!**

 **Ya estoy planeando otro fic que hacer después de este :3 los datos los daré junto con la sipnosis en el capítulo final de Nobleza, ¡esperenlo!**

 **Esto ha sido todo de mi parte, dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, demandas, lloriqueos y demás son bienvenidos en los reviews *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	64. Nobleza -Parte 25-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 25–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha despertado y las noticias recibidas llenaran su corazón de sentimientos negativos que creía olvidados. Kurumi despertará tiempo después, descubriendo algo que deseará impedir a toda costa… ¿Podrá lograrlo?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 25–"_

 _-¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! –_

-Uh…una voz molesta… - Murmuró Zeon, todo lo veía negro, pero la voz era tan clara que la reconocía a la perfección. - ¿Por qué no se calla…? Es tan insoportable… -

 _-Zeon, abre los ojos, ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! –_

-Uh… - Se quejó con fastidio.

Zeon comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, la vista comenzó a arderle rápidamente al sentir la luz, apretó con fuerza sus orbes violetas por unos momentos y luego hizo otro intento de abrirlos.

-¡Zeon, despertaste! – Exclamó Gash emocionado viéndolo. - ¡Unu, que alegría! –

-Gash… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado que ni siquiera podía moverlo un poco, todo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado. - ¿Dónde…? –

-Unu, tranquilo, no te esfuerces. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama. – Estamos en tu habitación. –

-¿Mi habitación…? – Preguntó, Gash asintió y él recorrió el lugar con la mirada. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí…? ¿Dónde están madre, padre y los demás…? –

-Unu, estás aquí porque mis padres descubrieron que el documento era falso, gracias a un soldado que vio a Maruss y a Zophise en Saika pudimos conseguir una orden del Ministerio para investigar. – Explicó tomándole la mano. – Pudimos probar tu inocencia, y comenzamos a buscar al General Dark para encerrarlo. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, luego se borró al recordar algo. - ¿Dónde está Kurumi…? – Preguntó.

Gash cambió su mirada a una decaída, apretó con fuerza la mano de Zeon que sostenía y desvió su mirada de él. – Aún no despierta… - Murmuró.

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó confundido mientras una ligera preocupación lo hacía estremecerse. - ¿Cómo que todavía no despierta…? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? –

-Unu…Kurumi estaba muy herida, hubiera muerto si Tio no le hubiera dado parte de su energía con sus Saifojios… - Explicó el rubio sin mirarlo. – Ha pasado medio año desde lo ocurrido en el bosque de Suiko. –

-¡¿Me-Medio año?! – Exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo? –

Gash asintió. – Quedaste inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, pero Kurumi… - Murmuró tragando saliva en seco, sabía que a su hermano no le gustaría la noticia. – Ella sufrió mucho daño, no solo perdió sangre, también sus heridas se infectaron y los huesos que se le quebraron perforaron algunos de sus órganos… -

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Dijo atónito, la voz se le fue, los latidos se le detuvieron y sus respiraciones comenzaron a dejar de existir.

-Unu…Tiane-san, Tio e Iro-sensei intentaron hacer de todo para ayudarla, pero… - Hizo una leve pausa para suspirar con dolor, miró de reojo a Zeon y desvió la mirada. - Kurumi cayó en coma Zeon…lo siento. – Finalizó el rubio con pesar.

El peligris no respondió, su mundo había dado un giro inesperado… _"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"_ se preguntó mientras hacia un ligero intento de volver a respirar, simplemente no podía procesar esa información, era demasiado para él en estos momentos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante. - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Gash.

-Soy yo, Gash. – Respondió Lia entrando a la habitación. – Debes estar cansado, llevas días cuidando de tu hermano. –

-Unu, solo un poco. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Y Tio? –

-Te espera en su habitación. – Respondió con gentileza.

-¿Su habitación…? – Preguntó Zeon.

-¡¿Zeon?! ¡Estás despierto! ¡Qué felicidad! – Exclamó aliviada mientras corría hacia él. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Zeon? –

-Todo me duele, pero estoy bien. – Respondió tranquilamente. – Ahora dime ¿a qué se refieren con "su" habitación? ¿Ella se está quedando aquí? –

-Unu, Tio duerme conmigo. – Respondió Gash con inocencia.

-¡¿Qué ella qué?! – Exclamó furioso, por impuso quiso levantarse para golpearlo, pero un fuerte dolor le dio al momento de moverse que se contuvo. – Maldito cuerpo débil… -

Gash suspiró aliviado, había corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación después de ver la mirada asesina de su hermano. – Mejor me voy a dormir… - Murmuró temblando.

-Ese mocoso… - Murmuró con veneno en la voz viendo la puerta.

-Zeon. – Dijo Lia llamando su atención, su mirada cambió drásticamente a una triste y lo abrazó. – Lo siento mucho, Zeon… -

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Por todo lo que has pasado, viviste muchas cosas dolorosas y duras, pero yo no hice nada para ayudarte… - Afirmó con pesar en sus palabras.

-Ya veo, hablas de eso. – Dijo entendiendo el punto de su madre. – No hay problema, pude seguir adelante por mi propia cuenta. –

-Debió ser muy duro todo… - Dijo aferrándolo más a ella. – Sobre todo el haber perdido a tu hijo… -

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido mirándola de reojo. - ¡¿Lo-Lo sabes?! –

Lia asintió. – Iro-sensei y Tiane me han contado todo… - Confesó abrazándolo con más fuerza. – Debió ser muy doloroso para ustedes, y yo no estuve ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas… -

Zeon desvió la mirada, su corazón se sintió triste al recordar aquella terrible noticia. _"Otra vez me puse de sentimental…"_ pensó al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Ya pasó eso… - Murmuró con cierta tristeza en sus palabras. – Olvídalo… - Dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Zeon… - Dijo su madre sin soltarlo. – Realmente lo siento, perdóname… - Murmuró mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

-Gracias por dejar que me quede a cuidar de Zeon-sama y Kurumi-sama, Gash-sama. – Dijo Yumín haciendo una reverencia. – Prometo que, en cuando la señorita Kurumi despierte, regresaré a Suiko. –

Gash negó con la cabeza. – Unu, no tienes que preocuparte, tenemos mucho espacio. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Además estoy seguro de que Kurumi preferiría que estuvieras a su lado. –

-En mi opinión debería estar ella a su lado cuando despierte y no Zeon. – Agregó Tio cruzada de brazos.

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Gash con inocencia.

-La última vez que estuvo inconsciente y él la cuidó… - Comenzó a relatar mientras se irritaba. – Ella despertó y se llevó una "bienvenida" extremista… -

-¿Unu? ¿Extremista? – Preguntó más confundido el rubio.

-Deja de hacer preguntas, Gash. – Amenazó Tio mirándolo de reojo.

-¡U-Unu…! – Exclamó retrocediendo dos pasos con temor.

Yumín soltó una risita divertida. – Ustedes dos son muy unidos, ¿acaso son pareja? –

Tio se sonrojó intensamente ante esa pregunta, su corazón latió con fuerza y comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo, Gash simplemente sonrió con alegría.

-¡Unu, somos novios! – Exclamó el rubio.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo Yumín emocionada. - ¡Felicidades, hacen una linda pareja! –

-¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu…?! Bu-Bueno, yo…y-yo… - Tartamudeó Tio sonrojándose extremamente, sintió que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, miró a Gash quien seguía sonriendo, por lo que rápidamente desvió su mirada tratando de relajarse. – Gra-Gracias… -

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Gash.

-Soy Tiane, Gash-sama. – Dijo la pelirroja mayor entrando a la habitación. – Disculpen por interrumpir. –

-E-Está bien mamá. – Dijo Tio un poco más relajada. - ¿Qu-Qué sucede? –

-Ah, eso, Yumín, necesito ayuda con los vendajes de Kurumi. – Dijo mirando a la pelilila. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? –

-Por supuesto, enseguida voy. – Dijo levantándose. – Entonces me despido, buenas noches. – Yumín hizo una reverencia y se fue junto a Tiane, dejando a Gash y a Tio solos.

-Unu, Tio… - Murmuró Gash ganando la atención de la ruborizada pelirroja.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Gash? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Ya me dirás que tipo de bienvenida le dio Zeon a Kurumi? – Le preguntó interesado.

Tio se sonrojó nuevamente, maldijo por lo bajo ya que apenas había logrado tranquilizarse como para que Gash le recordara aquella escena que hubiera deseado NO haber recordado nunca, su corazón comenzó a agitarse cuando una idea loca (pero sin negar que era algo tentadora) le llegó a la mente.

-¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu…? – Tartamudeó sonrojándose cada vez más, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, tragó saliva y trató de continuar su pregunta inconclusa. - ¿T-T-Te gu-gu-gustaría…i-i-intentarlo…? – Dijo más roja que la sangre.

Gash sonrió con inocencia. - ¡Unu! ¡Quiero hacerlo, Tio! – Exclamó emocionado.

* * *

-¿Qué harán con ellos? – Preguntó Zeon mirando a Dark y a Tsubasa, ambos estaban encerrados en celdas vecinas en la Prisión Omega.

-El Ministerio le pidió a tu padre que eligiera una sentencia. – Explicó Lia mirando a ambos mamodos al lado de su hijo. – Pero él dijo que deseaba esperar a que despertaras. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido mirándola de reojo.

-Porque dijo que él que debía elegirlo eras tú. – Afirmó regresándole la mirada.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó, Lia asintió y él regresó la mirada a ambos mamodos.

Tanto Dark como Tsubasa estaban inconscientes, sus manos estaban encadenadas a la pared y sus bocas estaban tapadas para que no pronunciaran ningún hechizo, Zeon los miraba fijamente, estaba pensando en perdonarlos, pero no pudo evitar recordar las escenas de todas esas veces que los atacaron, todas esas veces que Kurumi les suplicó y ellos la ignoraron, todas esas veces que la hirieron de gravedad…su corazón se llenó de profundo odio y rencor hacia ambos mamodos, inconscientemente terminó apretando con fuerza sus puños sin desviar su mirada.

-Los sentencio a muerte. – Dijo con firmeza el peligris. – Yo mismo los mataré. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Lia confundida, no esperaba esa reacción de su hijo. - ¿Estás consciente de tus palabras? –

-Sí, los quiero muertos y seré yo quien lo haga. – Dijo firmemente. – Ellos deben pagar por todo lo que hicieron. –

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, Zeon… - Dijo Lia preocupada. – Pero recuerda que, para Kurumi, ellos son su única familia. –

Zeon se quedó pensativo unos momentos, en parte su madre tenía razón, pero algo en su corazón simplemente no podía perdonarlos…no podía. Apretó sus puños algo frustrado y desvió la mirada.

-Ya he tomado una decisión. – Dijo decidido. – Recibirán la muerte bajo mis propias manos. –

-Zeon… - Replicó Lia angustiada. – No pienses solo en el rencor que tienes por ellos, piensa también en que son la única familia de Kurumi… -

-Kurumi ya no está sola, ahora me tiene a mí. – Interrumpió con firmeza dándole la espalda a su madre. - A partir de hoy yo soy su familia. – Finalizó mientras caminaba fuera de la prisión.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Lia mirándolo alejarse.

* * *

-Uh… - Murmuró Kurumi intentando abrir sus ojos, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que le dolía el simple hecho de intentarlo. – Hm… - Se quejó mientras realizaba otro intento fallido de abrir sus ojos. – Huh… - Sus ojos fueron abiertos con lentitud en su tercer intento, su visión era borrosa y la luz hacía que le ardieran con fuerza. - ¿Dónde…? – Murmuró ronca.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Yumín acercándose a ella. - ¡Que felicidad, has despertado! – Dijo con alivio en su corazón.

-¿Yumín…? – Preguntó reconociéndola. - ¿Dónde…? –

-¿Dónde estás? Estamos en el Castillo Raiku. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Nos metiste un buen susto, estábamos aterrados de que no volvieras a abrir los ojos, ¡tu corazón dejó de latir por media hora! ¡Creímos que te habías ido! – Dijo comenzando a alterarse.

-Yumín… - Repitió tratando de calmarla.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, me dejé llevar. – Dijo algo ruborizada mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de su nunca.

-Zeon… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándola. - ¿Dónde…Zeon…? –

-¿Dónde? Ah, preguntas dónde está Zeon ¿verdad? – Dijo, Kurumi asintió y ella la miró preocupada. – Él…no está en el Castillo, salió junto a Gash-sama, el rey y la reina. –

-¿A dónde…? – Preguntó confundida.

-Él… - Yumín apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada. – Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo… -

-¿Por qué…? – Cuestionó.

-Porque…me lo han prohibido. – Respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Prohibido…? – Dijo preocupada. - ¿Por qué…? –

-Díselo Yumín. – Interrumpió Tio entrando a la habitación. – Tiene derecho a saberlo. –

-Tio-sama, usted sabe que tenemos prohibido decirlo. – Dudó Yumín mirándola. – Zeon-sama dijo que-… -

-Sé muy bien que dijo Zeon. – Interrumpió Tio acercándose a ellas. – Pero también sé que son la familia de Kurumi, y como tal tiene derecho a saberlo. –

-¿Saber? – Preguntó mirando a Tio. - ¿Qué cosa…? –

-El Ministerio le pidió a Zeon que les diera una condena al General Dark y a su hijo por la traición cometida. – Explicó Tio.

-¡Tio-sama, no lo haga! – Interrumpió Yumín.

-No Yumín, ella tiene que saberlo. – Dijo Tio con firmeza. – Kurumi, Zeon sentenció al General Dark y a su hijo a muerte. –

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó sorprendida.

-Tio-sama, si el Príncipe Zeon se entera la matará. – Dijo Yumín preocupada.

-Ese mocoso no puede hacerme nada. – Dijo con seguridad la pelirroja, regresando su mirada a la pelinegra. – Kurumi, los sentenció a muerte y será él mismo quien lo haga. –

-E-Eso no puede… - Murmuró atónita por la noticia. - ¿Cuándo…? ¿Dónde…? –

-En estos momentos se encuentran con el Ministerio, probablemente irán a la guillotina esta tarde. –

-E-Eso no…él no puede… - Dijo agitada mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme por levantarse, todo su cuerpo dolía y era extremadamente pesado.

-¡No te muevas, aún estás herida! – Exclamó Yumín deteniéndola.

-Llévame a dónde está Zeon… - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la pelilila. – Por favor…Yumín, por favor… -

-¡No seas imprudente! – Respondió con cierto tono de preocupación. – En tu condición actual sería algo muy peligroso, además, quien sabe qué pasaría si nos acercamos al Príncipe Zeon en su estado. -

-¿Estado…? – Preguntó confundida.

-El corazón de Zeon-sama está lleno de un profundo odio y rencor, llevará a cabo su venganza aún si tiene que pasar sobre los demás. – Explicó la pelilila.

-Podrá pasar sobre nosotros. – Interrumpió Tio. – Pero dudo que lastime a Kurumi, después de todo está enamorado de ella ¿no? –

-Aun así es muy arriesgado, Kurumi-sama está demasiado débil. – Agregó rápidamente Yumín angustiada.

-Zeon está sufriendo… - Interrumpió Kurumi apretando las sábanas. – Y da miedo, mucho miedo… -

-Con ese humor hasta los del Ministerio corren de él. – Dijo Tio entre dientes rodando los ojos.

-Pero…aun así, tengo que ir… - Prosiguió Kurumi, ganándose las miradas de ambas chicas. – Tengo que ir…tengo que hacer lo que pueda para impedirlo… -

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tio mirándola. – Ellos te lastimaron, ¿por qué los proteges a pesar de todo? –

-Porque hice una promesa con Zeon. – Dijo con firmeza.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín mirándola.

-Por favor…Tio, Yumín, por favor… - Insistió mirándolas con preocupación.

Tio asintió. – Está bien, cuenta conmigo Kurumi. – Dijo.

-¡Gracias, Tio! – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Yumín la detuvo. - ¿Yumín? –

-No dejaré que vayan… - Dijo Yumín con la mirada agachada.

-Yumín, yo-… - Kurumi quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-No puedo dejarlas ir solas. – Dijo levantando la mirada para verlas con una sonrisa. – Así que vayamos juntas. –

-¡Yumín…! – Exclamó Kurumi contenta. - ¡Gracias! –

-Vamos, no debemos perder tiempo. – Afirmó Tio y las otras dos asintieron.

Ambas ayudaron a Kurumi a levantarse, después tomaron unos abrigos porque estaba haciendo frío (era época de invierno) y tomaron paso apresurado al Ministerio…

* * *

-Dark Allen, General del Reino del Fuego Saika, esposo viudo de Noire Hendric, padre de Tsubasa Allen y Kurumi Allen. – Dijo el cuarto ministro del Ministerio. – Tsubasa Allen, futuro general de Saika, hijo de Dark Allen y Noire Hendric, hermano mayor de Kurumi Allen, exiliado del Reino del Rayo Makoku hace más de 8 años. –

Todos se encontraban en el tribunal real, Zeon estaba sentado en la tribuna junto al Ministerio y su padre, mientras que Gash y Lia estaban junto al estrado, Dark y Tsubasa estaban arrodillados frente al Ministerio con las manos encadenas y la boca cubierta para evitar que pronunciaran algún hechizo.

-Estamos aquí, a siete meses del ataque al Príncipe heredero Zeon Bell y a la señorita Kurumi Allen por parte del General de Saika junto al Ejercito del Fuego en el Bosque Litux en el Reino del Agua Suiko, ataque que hirió de gravedad a los menores de edad mencionados, así como a una menor de edad de nombre Yumín Hayashi perteneciente a la población de Suiko. - Explicó el segundo ministro.

-Se le ha pedido al Príncipe Zeon que sea quien decida la condena a los inculpados por traición. – Dijo el primer ministro mirando al peligris. – A un mes de que despertó, ¿ya ha decidido la sentencia? –

-Así es. – Respondió Zeon con decisión.

-¿Podría decirle al Ministerio cuál ha sido su elección? – Preguntó el primer ministro.

-Los sentencio a muerte en la guillotina real. – Dijo mirando fijamente a Dark y a Tsubasa, quienes estaban arrodillados frente al Ministerio encadenados y con las bocas cubiertas para evitar que pronunciaran conjuro alguno. – Yo mismo lo haré. –

-En ese caso… - Dijo el primer ministro tomando su martillo. – Morirán en la guillotina esta tarde. – Finalizó, estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa para legalizar la sentencia, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Esperen por favor! – Exclamó Yumín entrando en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Yumín?! – Dijo Gash confundido.

La pelilila inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Dark y Tsubasa, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ellos mientras miraba fijamente tanto al primer ministro como a Zeon. – Zeon-sama, primer ministro, esperen por favor… - Dijo, ambos desviaron la mirada negándose a su petición, Yumín apretó sus puños y sin levantarse dirigió su mirada a los demás. – Príncipe Gash, Reina Lia, Tiane Bernkastel, Iro Bernkastel, y todos los que estuvieron presentes en la batalla de hace siete meses…Todos vieron que el General Dark y el joven Tsubasa atacaron a Kurumi-sama y a Zeon-sama, pero… - Dijo tragando saliva y dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al primer ministro. - ¡Pero nosotros también los atacamos a ellos! ¡Así que la culpa no recae únicamente en ellos, porque nosotros levantamos nuestra mano contra un General y su descendiente! – Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Zeon y regresaba su mirada al primer ministro. – Sí aún insisten en culpar solamente al General Dark y a Tsubasa de esto, entonces…en nombre de la familia Hayashi, yo me declaro culpable también, ¡porque ataqué con toda consciencia a un General! –

-¡Primer ministro! – Exclamó Gash poniéndose de pie, ganándose las miradas de todos.

-¡¿Gash?! – Dijo Zeon confundido.

-¿Gash…? – Murmuró Lia mirando a su hijo, quien caminó hacia Yumín y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡Unu, no ha sido culpa de ellos y tampoco de Yumín! Pero, si Zeon y el primer ministro insisten en ello, ¡entonces tomen mi vida también! – Exclamó mirando al peligris junto al Mamodo mayor. - ¡Unu, porque yo también lancé un Baou Zakeruga contra el General de Saika, así como contra su hijo y un Ejercito entero, a pesar de que Zeon, Kurumi y Yumín estaban en medio de la batalla! –

-¿Príncipe Gash…? – Murmuró Yumín asombrada de las palabras del rubio mientras lo miraba. – _"Que joven tan admirable es Gash-sama…Podrá ser inocente y despistado, pero tiene un enorme sentido de la justicia…" –_

-¡Primer Ministro! – Exclamó Kurumi entrando en el tribunal junto a Tio. – Por favor… ¡Por favor, no culpe a nadie, Zeon-sama! – Dijo ganándose las miradas de todos.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró Zeon atónito. - ¿"Zeon-sama…"? – Cuestionó sin creerlo.

Los ojos de Kurumi se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente corrió hacia Zeon, cayendo de rodillas frente a él mientras se aferraba a su manto blanco en suplica. - ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! ¡Es culpa de mi egoísmo! ¡Yo desobedecí las órdenes que mi padre me dio y actué por cuenta propia sin medir las consecuencias! ¡Mi padre y mi hermano mayor solo estaban actuando de acuerdo al reglamento estricto de Saika e impuesto por Su Majestad! –

- _"¡¿Kurumi-sama?!" –_ Pensó Yumín sorprendida, nunca había esperado que ese fuera el plan de la pelinegra.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Gash sorprendido.

- _"¿Kurumi…?" –_ Pensó Tsubasa en shock al ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo por ellos.

- _"Kurumi, ¿por qué?" –_ Pensó Dark atónito. – _"¿Por qué tú, Kurumi…?" –_

-Ku-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Primer Ministro, Zeon-sama… - Dijo Kurumi entre sollozos mientras se aferraba tanto al manto de Zeon como a la túnica del Primer Ministro. – Todo esto ha sido un terrible accidente causado por mi egoísmo, así que les imploro que cambien su sentencia, por favor… - Suplicó.

-Kurumi… - Repitió Zeon sin saber qué hacer.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos ante lo que estaban viendo, la chica por la que todo esto había empezado ahora suplicaba por la vida de su familia…Zeon sentía que algo en su interior se removía de una forma repulsiva, le causaba náuseas, estaba mareado, su corazón dolía…

Kurumi miró fijamente a los cuatro chicos arrodillados. – Gash-sama, Yumín, Tsubasa…Padre. – Dijo sin dejar de verlos o soltar las ropas de ambos mamodos. – No se preocupen, Zeon-sama es alguien bondadoso, ¡ninguno de ustedes morirá por mi culpa! ¡Ninguno es culpable! ¡Ahora pueden irse, rápido! –

El primer ministro asintió lentamente. – Si es como la señorita Kurumi Allen dice, entonces nadie será castigado por esta vez. –

Kurumi sonrió complacida por la notica, el primer ministro estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa para hacerlo oficial, pero Zeon le detuvo la mano, llamando la atención de todos y borrando la sonrisa de Kurumi.

-Espere. – Dijo Zeon fríamente.

-Zeon…sama… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo.

-Levántate. – Ordenó mirándola con firmeza.

-No, yo… - Dijo mirándolo algo nerviosa.

-¡Levántate! – Ordenó nuevamente con más fuerza, Kurumi agachó la mirada pero obedeció. – No vuelvas a suplicar de rodillas usando esa manera tan ridícula y patética como acabas de hacerlo, ¿entendiste? – Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. - ¡¿Entendiste?! – Exclamó.

Kurumi dio un pequeño salto en su lugar asustada, lo miró por unos segundos y luego agachó la mirada nuevamente. – S-Sí… -

-Bien. – Dijo alejándose de ella para caminar hacia Dark y Tsubasa. – El Primer Ministro los ha perdonado, también la chica pueblerina de Suiko, mi hermano e incluso la misma Kurumi… - Comenzó a decir mientras quedaba frente a ellos, ambos hombres lo miraban fijamente. – Pero yo no los he perdonado, y no pienso hacerlo. –

-¡Unu, Zeon…! – Exclamó Gash poniéndose de pie.

-¡Cállate, Gash! – Exclamó mirándolo con enfado, haciendo que su hermano volviera a sentarse junto a Yumín, Zeon regresó la mirada a los hombres frente a él. – Cancelaré la pena de muerte. –

-Zeon… - Dijo Kurumi con una pequeña esperanza en su corazón mientras lo miraba.

-PERO… - Interrumpió Zeon sin despegar su vista de Tsubasa y Dark. – Los sentencio al encierro, borraré todos sus recuerdos así como su poder demoniaco, vivirán aislados en la Mansión Allen en Saika bajo vigilancia, estarán solos. – Lo último lo dijo en un murmuro que solo el pelinegro y el pelirrojo escucharon, el peligris se agachó a su altura y se acercó lo suficiente a ellos para mirarlos a ambos a los ojos. – Jamás volverán a lastimar a Kurumi. – Susurró, ambos lo vieron fijamente y él simplemente se levantó y les dio la espalda. – Llévenselos. –

El primer ministro golpeó la mesa tres veces con su martillo, cuatro guardias se acercaron a Dark y a Tsubasa y se los llevaron de ahí, Yumín y Gash se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Tio.

-¡Padre! ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Kurumi queriendo correr tras de ellos, pero Zeon la retuvo de la cintura. - ¿Por qué, Zeon? ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Porque me perteneces. – Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros. – Eres mía ¿lo entiendes? –

-Entonces ¿por qué los encierras…? – Preguntó confundida. – No lo entiendo… -

-Kurumi, los dejé vivir porque me lo has pedido. – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. – Pero ellos ya no son tu familia, tu verdadera familia está aquí, conmigo. – Afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Ze-Zeon…? – Murmuró sorprendida ante sus palabras. - ¿Yo…puedo quedarme…contigo? – Preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Sí, porque somos una familia. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Zeon… - Murmuró correspondiendo el abrazo. – Gracias, Zeon…muchas gracias… -

La pesadilla de sus vidas había terminado… _pero la maldición de Kurumi seguía ahí._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente aquí está la parte 25 de Nobleza :3 dos más y un epílogo para finalizar esta serie de one-shots! *-* me emociono de solo saberlo ;W;**

 **Agradecimientos eternos a TechnaLux, Hasumin-Chan y Karli Yanniel Shain por seguir este fic desde el incio hasta ahora ;wwwwww; estamos llegando al final de Nobleza *OOOOOOO* Espero que les haya gustado tanto esta parte como la serie en general *wwww***

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, demandas, lloriqueos y demás en los reviews siempre tendrán un lugar *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	65. Nobleza -Parte 26-

**Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: El límite de vida de Kurumi está llegando, y con la cura apagada tendrán complicaciones para usarla. Zeon ha recibido una noticia que lo obligará a tomar una difícil decisión: Cumplir su sueño de la infancia o salvar a Kurumi.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 26–"_

-Iro-sensei, ¿cómo se encuentra Kurumi? – Preguntó Zeon con cierta preocupación.

-La maldición ha avanzado, comienza a desarrollar anemia. – Dijo Iro mientras inyectaba un suero en el brazo de la pelinegra. – Duró siete meses sin probar comida o bebida alguna, es una fortuna que no haya desarrollado leucemia. –

-¿Podrá curarse de la anemia? – Preguntó Lia mirándolo.

-Es probable, si se le administra una cura por parte del Príncipe Zeon. – Explicó Iro. – Pero… -

-¿Pero? – Cuestionó Zeon, el tono de voz usado por el médico no le había gustado para nada. - ¿Pero qué? –

-Duró seis meses inconsciente, por lo que la cura ha entrado en estado de reposo. – Dijo Iro mirando a Zeon. – Deberán pasar el proceso de activación una vez más antes de poder tratarla. –

-¿Qué? Maldita sea… - Murmuró Zeon algo enfadado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda antes de entrar en fase terminal? – Preguntó Lia angustiada.

-Con la anemia, probablemente 11 o 12 meses. – Respondió Iro.

-Un embarazo tardará 9 meses… - Murmuró Lia pensativa.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que aprovechar estos 3 meses para despertar la cura y embarazarla? – Preguntó Zeon, Iro asintió y el peligris se dio la vuelta frustrado. – Maldita sea, creí que ya me había librado de los malditos límites de tiempo… -

-Zeon. – Interrumpió Lia poniendo su mano en el hombro del peligris. – No te preocupes, sé que lograrás hacerlo sin problemas. –

Zeon la miró de reojo, suspiró y después miró nuevamente a Iro. - ¿Cuánto tardará Kurumi en despertar? –

-Le he dado un medicamento fuerte para controlar su fiebre, así que estará inconsciente algunas horas. – Respondió Iro mirando a Kurumi, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama. – Pero su condición física no es la mejor en estos momentos, todavía no es algo grave de lo cual preocuparnos, pero sería riesgoso que la tratara con brusquedad al momento de "curarla". –

-Tsk, lo que me faltaba… - Murmuró entre dientes irritado.

-Por ahora debemos dejarla descansar, lo demás será una vez que abra los ojos. – Respondió el médico. – Vamos. –

-De acuerdo. – Apoyó Lia siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarla. – Dijo Zeon viendo a Kurumi.

-No será necesario Príncipe Zeon. – Respondió Iro. – Yumín ha pedido ser quien la cuide. –

-¿Qué? Pero… - Replicó el peligris.

-Es mejor que Yumín la cuide. – Interrumpió Lia mirándolo. – No has dormido bien estos días y tú también estás débil por tus heridas, así que es buena idea que vayas a descansar y ella se encargue. –

-Tsk, de acuerdo. – Dijo de mala gana.

-Bueno, vamos. – Finalizó Lia saliendo junto a los tres.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kurumi? – Preguntó Tio sentada junto a la pelinegra en la cama.

-Mucho mejor, solo un poco cansada pero estoy bien. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso es por la anemia, pero ya verás que pronto Zeon-sama te curará. – Dijo Yumín sentada al lado de Tio con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, sí, Zeon podrá ser un bruto amargado pero estoy segura de que te curará. – Afirmó Tio con inocencia también.

-¿A quién le dices bruto amargado? – Preguntó una voz desde atrás.

-A Zeon, claro está. – Respondió Tio.

-Ti-Ti-Tio-sama… - Murmuró Yumín nerviosa apuntando hacia atrás ligeramente.

-Ya veo… - Dijo la voz irritada. - _¡ZAKERUGA! –_ El potente rayo impactó de lleno en Tio, tumbándola de la cama.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó al sentir el golpe tanto de la caída como del hechizo. - ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! – Reclamó girándose, notando que Zeon estaba parado en la puerta. – Ah, eras tú. – Dijo indiferente.

-¡¿Cómo que era yo?! ¡Claro que era yo! – Exclamó molesto. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mí, plebeya pobre e igualada?! –

-¡No soy pobre ni igualada! – Respondió con fuego en los ojos. - ¡Y tampoco una plebeya, Príncipe canoso! –

-Ahora sí Tio… - Murmuró con un aura negra a su alrededor mientras unos rayos salían de su mano.

-¡Alto! – Exclamó Yumín interrumpiéndolos.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡No te metas! – Reclamó Zeon mirándola.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Yumín tomando a Kurumi en sus brazos. - ¿Estás bien, Kurumi? –

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Preguntó Zeon acercándose a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Tio preocupada.

-Mi cabeza duele… - Murmuró Kurumi jadeando. – Y no puedo respirar… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es malo! – Dijo Tio asustada.

-Es la anemia, está empeorando. – Agregó Yumín tratando de tranquilizar a Kurumi.

Zeon apretó los puños mientras miraba la escena en silencio, no quería que eso continuara. – Quítense. – Dijo empujando a ambas chicas a un lado.

-¡Ay! – Exclamaron ambas cuando cayeron de la cama por culpa de Zeon.

-¡Fíjate en lo que haces, mocoso idiota! – Exclamó Tio furiosa.

El peligris la ignoró olímpicamente, solo se limitó a cargar a Kurumi en sus brazos, notando que ahora era mucho más liviana y delgada que antes, para sucesivamente salir de ahí con ella para llevarla a su habitación, donde recostó a la pelinegra en su cama mientras cerraba las cortinas y le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-Z-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Vas a hacerlo, verdad? Usarás la cura ¿verdad? – Preguntó directamente.

Zeon se sobresaltó ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba y asentía. – Así es, eso haré. – Respondió mirándola fijamente. – _"No puedo decirle que tenemos que despertar la cura nuevamente…" –_

-E-Está bien… - Dijo ligeramente sonrojada desviando la mirada mientras bajaba los tirantes de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. – Pu-Puedes hacerlo… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sorprendido de ver ese nuevo comportamiento de Kurumi.

Zeon no pudo evitar excitarse al ver esa imagen de la chica: su vestido sencillo verde de tirantes estaba solamente cubriendo de su cintura para abajo, el cabello (ahora largo) de la pelinegra estaba por toda la parte superior de la cama, las mejillas de Kurumi estaban sonrojadas y jadeaba ligeramente, la Mamodo flexionó sus piernas al notar la mirada fija del peligris, levantando con ellas su vestido al punto de dejar ver su ropa interior.

Zeon tragó saliva y se sonrojó, podía sentir su corazón acelerado ante la vista que estaba teniendo mientras su miembro crecía dentro de su short, finalmente no soportó más sus ganas y rápidamente se despojó de toda su ropa, subiéndose sobre Kurumi para tomarla de los hombros y comenzar a besarla lentamente por todo el cuerpo, la pelinegra se dejó llevar mientras soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer, esta vez permitiría que él llegara tan lejos como quisiera con su consentimiento.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró sonrojado mientras le levantaba el vestido, cubriendo solamente la cintura de la chica con el vestido arrugado. – Ya no puedo contenerme más… - Confesó mientras la tomaba de las caderas para levantarla un poco.

-Está bien…puedes hacerlo. – Dijo con una sonrisa sonrojada.

Zeon introdujo su miembro dentro de Kurumi e inmediatamente comenzó a embestirla con velocidad y sutileza, no quería dañarla y tampoco buscaba hacerla sufrir, quería que ella lo disfrutara al igual que él. La pelinegra lo abrazó del cuello con sus manos y de la cintura con sus piernas, ambos comenzaron a gemir con algo de fuerza, por lo que el peligris la besó para silenciar un poco dichos sonidos, odiaría que alguien los escuchara.

El peligris podía sentir como Kurumi le rasguñaba la espalda ligeramente mientras correspondía sus besos, él la levantó en un movimiento rápido subiéndola encima sin dejar de mover sus caderas, ella apretó el agarre tanto de sus piernas como de sus brazos para aferrarse con más fuerza a Zeon, haciendo que la sensación del movimiento del chico fuera más placentera.

-Kurumi…no quiero hacerlo…pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más… - Murmuró en el oído de Kurumi entre gemidos y jadeos, incluso él se sentía un poco avergonzado de la situación. – Se siente tan bien…que no quiero parar, pero… -

-E-Está bien… - Respondió aferrándose más a él, comenzando a jadear y respirar entre el hombro y el cuello del peligris haciéndolo estremecer un poco. – Puedes hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas… -

-Kurumi… ¡Kurumi…! – Dijo aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas mientras la abrazaba de la cintura con fuerza y recargaba su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra.

Zeon continuó a paso apresurado el acto, no quería terminar pero la sensación era tan fuerte que estaba a punto de venirse, los gemidos de ambos llenaban por completo la habitación junto al ligero rechinido que producía la cama, el peligris estaba a punto de venirse, pero…

-¡Zeon-sama, Zeon-sama! – Exclamó A-Su tocando con fuerza a la puerta. - ¡Zeon-sama! –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó Zeon asustado al oír los fuertes golpes de A-Su en su puerta, sacándolo totalmente de su pequeño y lujurioso mundo. - ¡¿Q-Qué quieres?! – Preguntó furioso mientras se detenía.

-¡El Rey lo cita inmediatamente! – Respondió A-Su sin dejar de tocar a la puerta. - ¡Tiene que ir inmediatamente, son noticas importantes! –

-Maldita sea… ¡Ya voy! – Respondió separándose de Kurumi, A-Su continuó tocando a la puerta exasperándolo. - ¡DIJE QUE YA VOY, MALDITA SEA! –

-¡S-Sí! ¡Pero debe darse prisa! – Dijo A-Su nervioso dejando de tocar unos momentos.

-¡Ya entendí, ahora cierra la maldita boca y deja esa puerta en paz! – Gritó furioso.

-¡S-Sí…! – Respondió con su voz temblorosa, pero sin alejarse de la puerta.

Zeon rápidamente se puso de pie furioso para vestirse mientras maldecía por lo bajo la interrupción, Kurumi lo miró en silencio unos momentos y luego suspiró.

-Zeon. – Lo llamó con una voz suave y baja para que A-Su no escuchara. – Tranquilízate. –

-No puedo tranquilizarme, nos interrumpieron justo en lo mejor. – Respondió furioso.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas así que me sentiré culpable. – Dijo cabizbaja mientras se acomodaba con lentitud el vestido.

Zeon la miró con unos segundos y suspiró al ver su cara depresiva, murmuró maldiciones por lo bajó y se acercó a ella, abrazándola de los hombros para ganarse su mirada.

-No te sientas mal, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. – Ahora quiero que te cambies y vayas a comer algo porque estás más flaca que un palo seco. –

-¡Oye! – Reclamó pegándole en el hombro. – Mo~, que bruto eres. –

-¡Zeon-sama, no se retrase por favor! – Repitió A-Su tocando a la puerta nuevamente.

-¡YA TE OI! – Gritó exasperado mirando a la puerta. - ¡Y si no cierras la maldita boca y te alejas de la puerta en este instante haré que no puedes moverte ni hablar nunca más! – Amenazó.

-S-S-Sí… - Murmuró A-Su alejándose de la puerta.

Zeon suspiró para tranquilizarse y volvió a ver a Kurumi, sonriéndole gentilmente. – Me voy, nos vemos después. –

Kurumi asintió. – Buena suerte. – Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Gracias, ahora ve a subir unos 10 kilos que pareces vaca escuálida. – Dijo jalándole las mejillas mientras se reía ligeramente. – Ya hasta te ves más plana y fea que Tio. –

-¡Oye! – Exclamó pegándole en las manos para alejarse de él. - ¿Y tú que le andas viendo el pecho a Tio? – Murmuró desviando la mirada molesta mientras se cubría sus pechos.

Zeon se extrañó de este comportamiento, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó. – Espera, ¿estás celándome con la pelos de trapeador de Tio? – Preguntó, Kurumi lo miró de reojo y volvió a desviar su mirada, confirmando sus palabras. - ¡¿Es enserio?! –

-Es tu culpa. – Murmuró sin mirarlo. - ¿Por qué de entre todo tenías que mencionar sus pechos? Prefería que me compararas con una vaca escuálida que con eso. –

-Tsk, es el colmo. – Dijo rondando los ojos, tomó a Kurumi de los hombros y la aventó hacia la cama.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – Exclamó molesta al sentir que Zeon bajó sus tirantes para tocar sus pechos a la vez que comenzó a lamberos y morderlos. – Ay…no hagas eso, ¡¿por qué no te detienes?! –

-Esto es algo que no le haré a nadie más, ni siquiera a Tio. – Dijo sin dejar de tocarla. – Entiende esto y que no se te borre de tu pequeña mente celosa, frente a mí todas esas mocosas están locas, tú eres especial entre todas, ninguna va a tomar tu lugar y ten por seguro que ninguna de ellas me llama la atención en lo más mínimo. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo y desviando la mirada. – A-Su te espera afuera, vete rápido antes de que toque otra vez. – Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Tsk, de acuerdo. – Dijo bajándose de ella, se giró dispuesto a irse pero en un rápido movimiento se regresó y levantó el vestido de Kurumi, encajando dos de sus dedos en la entrepierna de ella.

-¡Ay! – Soltó un gemido al sentir el repentino toque, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se irritó un poco. - ¡Eres un estúpido, Zeon! – Exclamó aventándole la almohada.

Zeon soltó una carcajada y sacó sus dedos, limpiándose en un rápido movimiento con la sabana. – Me voy. – Dijo entre risas mientras salía de la habitación.

-Mo~, es un idiota total… - Dijo sentándose y cruzando los brazos, luego miró de reojo sus pechos desnudos y los tocó. - ¿Le gustarán las de pechos grandes? – Se cuestionó mirando lo diminutos que eran los suyos. – Mo~, es un estúpido pervertido amante de los pechos, ese baboso… - Murmuró furiosa mientras se acomodaba el vestido. – Como si yo fuera por ahí diciéndole que Gash la tiene más grande que él. – Renegó mientras se ponía sus zapatos para irse al comedor (tal y como Zeon había ordenado). – Aunque no es como si yo haya visto a Gash desnudo… ¡Ay! ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?! – Exclamó pegándose en la frente. - ¡Me voy! Hasta el cuarto de Zeon te hace pensar estupideces de las que él siempre tiene en mente. – Murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – Preguntó Zeon parado frente a su padre.

-Zeon, como sabrás, pasé los últimos cinco días en una reunión importante con los cuatro Generales y con el Ministerio. – Explicó Fort mirándolo fijamente. – Estuvimos arreglando unos asuntos y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. –

-Entiendo. – Dijo mirándolo. – Pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –

-Kurumi será nombrada General de Saika oficialmente dentro de un mes. – Dijo Fort.

-Ya veo, ¿eso es todo? – Preguntó, solo quería irse.

-Hay algo más. – Respondió Fort.

-Dilo entonces. – Dijo rápidamente, entre más rápido hablara más rápido se iría de ahí.

-Como sabrás yo ya estoy muy viejo, necesito que alguno de ustedes ocupe mi lugar como Rey. – Comenzó a explicar mirándolo fijamente. – Y después de hablarlo con los Generales y el Ministerio Mamodo, se acordó que el más indicado para ello eras tú, Zeon. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido. - ¡¿Yo me convertiré en el rey?! –

-Así es Zeon, todos tus esfuerzos y entrenamientos al fin han rendido sus frutos. – Dijo mirándolo.

-Pero la última vez que nos hicieron pruebas a Gash y a mí dijeron que-… - Murmuró desviando la mirada molesto.

-Sí, recuerdo que dijeron que tu corazón era demasiado frío para convertirte en rey. – Finalizó la oración.

-¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque demostraste tu valor, potencial y, sobre todo, la fuerza de voluntad que habita en ti después de que hiciste todo a tu alcance con tal de proteger a Kurumi. – Explicó Fort con orgullo. – El Ministerio Mamodo quedó fascinado con la forma en la que actuaste, ya que incluso renunciaste a tu título como Príncipe con tal de proteger a la hija del General Dark, así que tanto el Ministerio como los Generales te han aprobado como heredero a la corona.

-¿Yo…seré el heredero? – Murmuró atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – La razón por la que entrené tan duro… ¿Realmente alcancé mi meta? ¡¿Lo logré?! –

Fort asintió. – Felicidades Zeon, lo lograste. –

-¡Lo logré, seré el Rey! – Exclamó con emoción. - ¡Finalmente lo conseguí! –

-Así es, la prueba final del Ministerio comenzará a partir de pasado mañana, deberás alistar todo a partir de mañana. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Prueba? ¿Alistar todo? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-Para probar que eres digno de ser Rey, el Ministerio te aplicará una prueba que evaluará tu conocimiento, tu razón, tu carácter, tu corazón y sobre todo tu toma de decisiones. – Explicó mirándolo. – Y para ello deberás trasladarte al Palacio Soleil. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Cuestionó sin comprenderlo.

-La prueba es de suma importancia ya que decidirá el futuro gobernante de nuestro Mundo, no pueden permitir que alguien influencie en tus respuestas, así que para asegurarse de eso te aislarán en el Palacio Soleil por un mes, que es la duración de la prueba. –

-¡¿Un mes en aislamiento?! – Exclamó sorprendido. - ¡Es mucho tiempo! ¡Yo todavía tengo que curar a Kurumi de sus enfermedades y de su maldición, ¿sabes?! –

-Zeon, entiendo que es muy duro para ti, pero la decisión del Ministerio ya ha sido tomada. – Respondió con firmeza. – Deberás elegir por ti mismo qué es lo que realmente deseas. –

-Quiero ser Rey, realmente lo deseo, pero… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Un mes…Kurumi solo tiene 3 meses para curarse, perder uno entero sería muy arriesgado… -

-Lo sé, por eso te pido que elijas sabiamente qué es lo que quieres. – Dijo con seriedad. – Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta, ahora puedes retirarte. –

-S-Sí… - Murmuró teletransportándose a su habitación.

Zeon se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas para ver fijamente al techo, aunque en realidad su vista estaba perdida en el infinito. _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ era su pensamiento en esos momentos: por un lado estaba el sueño por el cual desde pequeño entrenó duro, pero por el otro estaba salvar la vida de Kurumi, la chica que se había ganado su amor y a la que, alguna vez hace tiempo, le hizo una promesa muy importante que se había olvidado por algún tiempo…

-Kurumi… ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó a la nada en un susurró.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared…debía elegir entre las dos cosas más importantes para él, _¿cuál será su decisión final?_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Parte 26 de Nobleza, alargaré el final para que conste de 29 partes uwu así que ya cada vez está más cerca el final *-***

 **Agradecimientos a TechaLux, a Hasumin-Chan y a Karli Yanniel Shain por sus reviews tan alentadores *W* MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado de todo cocoro :'3**

 **Aviso que mañana saldré de viaje para regresar a mi casa :'v serán dos malditos días encerrada en la camioneta para llegar a casa de una tía donde pararemos a descansar U.U así que espero que me perdonen por dejarlos esperando :'v teniendo inter disponible :ydondecargarlalap: actualizaré rápidamente, así que pido paciencia uwu**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN NOBLEZA! *OOO* LLegando el final habrán dos sorpresas :3 ¡Espérenlas!**

 **En mi ausencia...los invito a leer "My Golden Wish", un fanfic GashxTio y ZeonxKurumi que escribe mi gran amiga y excelente escritora Yu-chan (Hasumin-Chan) *OOOO* yo lo leo y es hermoso al igual que sus otros fanfics, pasen por su cuenta uwu y sobre todo por nuestro joint Dos Fragmentos del Mismo Mundo, el cual es un crossover de nuestros dos fics *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	66. Nobleza -Parte 27-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 27–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon finalmente ha tomado su decisión con el apoyo de Kurumi. Kurumi oculta su condición, el Príncipe hace su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir su sueño. Cuando la enfermedad de Allen se vuelve más fuerte Gash y Tio elegirán su propio camino junto a Yumín para salvarla de la maldición, recurriendo a la ayuda de quien menos lo esperaban…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 27–"_

-Kurumi, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo con firmeza entrando en la habitación de la pelinegra.

-¿Qu-Qué sucede? – Preguntó mirándolo confundida de su seriedad.

-Padre…me ha dicho que tanto el Ministerio como los cuatro generales me han nombrado futuro heredero de la corona. – Explicó.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Felicidades! – Dijo con emoción.

-Pero… - Interrumpió sentándose a su lado. – Me someterán a una prueba. –

-¿Una prueba? – Cuestionó, pero luego sonrió. – No hay problema, la pasarás sin duda. –

-Sí, pero… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – Si acepto y tomo la prueba, tendré que trasladarme al Palacio Soleil completamente solo durante ese mes. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Te irás por un mes…? –

Zeon asintió. – Pero no quiero dejarte, tengo que curarte para que te libres de tus tontas enfermedades y de la maldición de una vez por todas. – Explicó apretando sus puños. – Quiero salvarte, pero si mañana no doy una respuesta la tomarán ellos al azar… -

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

La pelinegra podía ver con claridad la confusión de Zeon y sabía que en parte era responsable de eso, sintió algo raro en su estómago ante la situación, Kurumi suspiró en silencio y tomó al peligris de las manos mientras lo miraba.

-¿Quieres ir? – Preguntó directamente con una voz suave, Zeon la miró de reojo y desvió su mirada. - ¿Quieres ir, verdad? –

Zeon asintió lentamente sin verla. – Toda mi vida entrené para ganar su aprobación, no importaba que tan duro fuera, siempre podía continuar al pensar en que algún día lo lograría. –

-Entonces no hay razón para dudar. – Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa. – Ve. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente. – Pero… -

-Yo estaré bien, he vivido casi nueve años con esto, un mes más no me hará daño ¿verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kurumi… - Zeon sonrió ligeramente y la abrazó. – Gracias, eres muy amable. –

-Si Zeon será feliz con esto, entonces yo también lo seré. – Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo. – No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. –

-Sí, porque eres muy fuerte. – Dijo separándose. – Gracias, Kurumi. –

-Je. – Dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿Sabes? Recordé algo que te prometí hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo mirándola con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? – Cuestionó confundida, Zeon solo asintió. - ¿Qué cosa? –

-Eso… - Dijo jalándole las mejillas sonriendo con malicia. – No te lo diré aún. –

-¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó. - ¿P-Por qué? –

-Porque es una sorpresa. – Dijo liberándola. – Te lo diré en tu cumpleaños. –

-¿Mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó más confundida.

Zeon asintió. – Es dentro de dos meses y medio ¿no? – Dijo mirándola. – 18 de Noviembre. –

-¡¿C-Cómo lo sabes?! – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú misma me lo dijiste, tonta. – Respondió.

Kurumi desvió la mirada. - ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo… -

-Vaya mocosa, olvida las cosas más importantes. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ahora que lo dices… - Murmuró recordando algo. - ¡Ah! ¡Tú cumpleaños es en un mes! ¡01 de Octubre! –

-Ah, es cierto. – Dijo pensativo. – Lo había olvidado. –

-¡Esto es malo, malo, muy malo! – Exclamó alarmándose. – No tengo nada y es dentro de un mes, ¿qué voy a hacer? –

Zeon soltó una risita divertido. – No tienes que darme nada. –

-P-Pero… - Quiso replicar, pero el peligris le tapó la boca.

-Ya te dije que no necesitas darme nada. – Repitió mirándola. – Aunque no me molestaría hacerlo contigo ese día, piénsalo, sería un buen regalo. – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kurumi se sonrojó instantáneamente y se alejó de él. - ¿Q-Q-Qué…? – Tartamudeó nerviosa. – Mo~…tu solo me quieres para eso. –

-Eso no es cierto. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Pero… - Murmuró desviando la mirada.

-¿Pero? – Repitió mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno…tu nunca… - Dijo sin mirarlo. – Tu nunca me pediste…que fuera tu-tu novia… - Finalizó bajando la mirada algo deprimida.

-¿Ah? – Cuestionó sin entender. - ¿A qué te refieres? –

-A que todo este tiempo la mayoría de las veces has insistido en "eso"… - Explicó sin mirarlo. – Pero nunca me pediste que fuéramos algo… -

-Te dije que te quería, ¿qué más quieres? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

-¡Que me pidas ser tu novia, al menos! – Exclamó molesta.

-Tsk, ¿enserio quieres que diga algo innecesario? – Preguntó rodando los ojos. – Te beso, duermo contigo, vivimos juntos, te he dicho mil veces que te quiero, te he protegido, aguanto a la fastidiosa de Tio por ti, me fugué de una prisión por ti, ataqué a un General para salvarte, lo hice contigo, ¿qué otra prueba quieres para que veas que nosotros somos algo MAS que amigos? –

-Si ya has hecho todo eso ¿entonces por qué simplemente no lo dices y punto? – Preguntó en un puchero molesta. – Si lo haces te creeré. –

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. – No sé por qué rayos hago esto… -

-Dilo. – Ordenó mirándolo de reojo.

-Tsk, mocosa caprichosa… - Murmuró mirándola de reojo. - ¿Qui-Quieres ser m-mi…no-no-novia…? – Preguntó más sonrojado que antes.

Kurumi sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. - ¡Sí quiero! – Exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Ves que no era nada difícil de pedir? –

-Tsk, infantil… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – Recuerda que eres mía, ¿bien? –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, Zeon sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho. – Confesó Zeon mirándola. – Vivir un mes alejado de ti no será fácil. –

-Lo sé, yo tampoco estaré tranquila sin ti. – Dijo ella mirándolo. – Te extrañaré demasiado, pero esto es lo que tú quieres hacer, y yo acepto tu deseo. – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Zeon asintió. – No podría haberme enamorado de una chica mejor que tú. –

Kurumi se sonrojó ante esto y desvió la mirada. – ¿Q-Qué cosas dices, Zeon? Mo…hiciste que me sonrojara. – Zeon sonrió, la miró a los ojos y le dio otro beso dulce en los labios…

* * *

-¿Ha tomado una decisión, Zeon-sama? – Preguntó el primer ministro.

Zeon asintió. . Tomaré la prueba para demostrar que soy digno de la corona. – Respondió.

-Bien, ¿tiene en cuenta que, durante el transcurso de la prueba, no podrá tener contacto con ningún Mamodo fuera del Palacio Soleil? – Preguntó el segundo ministro.

-Lo entiendo y lo respeto. – Afirmó el peligris.

-Bien, entonces procederemos a leerle las indicaciones para que pueda realizar esta prueba. – Dijo el cuarto ministro.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió sentándose frente a ellos.

-Primer término: Deberá trasladarse al Palacio Soleil mañana a las 9am con los recursos necesarios para subsistir en el lugar. – Comenzó a leer el tercer ministro. – Segundo término: Tiene prohibido salir del Palacio Soleil sin una orden nuestra, esto también implica que ningún Mamodo no autorizado entre al Palacio con usted. –

-Tercer término: Habrán 10 guardias en todo el Palacio patrullando, otros tres estarán junto a usted en todo momento. – Prosiguió el segundo ministro. – Cuarto término: Solamente tiene derecho a un sirviente que lo atienda durante su estancia en el Palacio, las condiciones son que sea alguien no ligado a la familia real, eso implica a los médicos reales junto a su hija y a los generales o sus descendientes. –

-¿Qué? Maldita sea… - Murmuró. – _"¿Cómo sabré del estado de Kurumi si tengo prohibido que alguno de ellos me atienda?" –_

-¿Tiene algún Mamodo en mente? Si es así denos el nombre en este momento para la autorización. – Dijo el primer ministro. – De no ser así nosotros le asignaremos uno. –

-Rayos… - Murmuró apretando sus puños. – _"¿Quién? ¿A quién puedo exigir? Tiene que ser alguien que pueda notificarme el estado de Kurumi… ¿Pero quién?" –_

-¿Nadie? – Preguntó el primer ministro. – De ser así, entonces-… -

-Yumín… ¡Yumín! ¡Yumín! – Exclamó interrumpiéndolo. – Yumín Hayashi, es una aldeana de Suiko ajena a la familia real. –

-Tenemos entendido que la joven Yumín está hospedada en el Castillo Raiku. – Dijo el tercer ministro.

-S-Sí, pero es porque sus heridas no se han curado todavía. – Explicó el peligris. – Como responsable de que haya sido herida durante la batalla contra el ex-general Dark le he permitido permanecer en el Castillo hasta que sane por completo. –

-Mmm…de ser ese el caso… - Dijo el primer ministro. – Se autoriza el permiso para que la joven Yumín Hayashi de Suiko se encargue de atender al Príncipe Zeon durante su estadía en el Palacio Soleil. –

- _"¡Sí! ¡Lo logré!" –_ Pensó con alivio. – _"Es una suerte que esa mocosa sea quien cuida de Kurumi, al fin me será de utilidad." –_

* * *

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Kurumi? – Preguntó Yumín entrando a la habitación.

-Me siento mejor, gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿Para qué te llamaron? –

-Al parecer Zeon-sama pidió que fuera yo quien lo atendiera durante su estadía en el Palacio Soleil. –

-¿Enserio? Felicidades. – Dijo con una risita. – Al parecer ya le caes bien a alguien. –

-En realidad me eligió porque tiene prohibido elegir a alguien ligado a la familia real. – Explicó con una risita nerviosa. – Espero sobrevivir ese mes con él… -

-Zeon puede parecer malo, pero por dentro… - Kurumi se calló unos momentos y luego puso su mano en el hombro de Yumín. – Tienes razón, cuídate y usa armadura si es posible. –

Yumín sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante esas palabras. – No-No sé cómo tomarme eso… - Murmuró, después suspiró para tranquilizarse y la miró nuevamente. – Kurumi. –

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con amabilidad.

-Zeon-sama me ha dicho que la razón por la que me eligió fue para notificarle tu estado. – Explicó con seriedad. – No sé si debería decírtelo…pero me dijo que si llegabas a recaer, él… -

-Creo saber el resto de la oración, Yumín. – Interrumpió con una sonrisa, ganándose la atención total de la pelilila. – Escucha, ahora quiero pedirte un favor yo a ti. –

-¿Un favor? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué es? –

-Por favor Yumín, pase lo que pase, no importa que tan mal sea mi estado, no se lo digas a Zeon. – Dijo con firmeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó más confundida. – S-Sí llegaras a recaer, necesitarás… -

-La cura, lo sé. – Interrumpió nuevamente. – Pero conociéndolo, estoy segura que dejaría la prueba de lado y vendría a ayudarme…aprecio su interés, sin embargo no quiero ser la culpable de que abandone su sueño… -

-Pero Kurumi, él… -

-Si Zeon deja esa prueba por mí realmente me sentiré culpable, así que te lo imploro Yumín… - Dijo inclinándose frente a ella, sorprendiendo a la pelilila. – No le digas nada a Zeon…miéntele, ocúltale detalles, haz lo que necesites, pero no dejes que él se preocupe por mí, no importa lo mal que me encuentre, no quiero que le digas…por favor… -

-Ku-Kurumi… - Murmuró sorprendida, tragó saliva nerviosa y desvió la mirada. – Lo-Lo haré…no le contaré nada malo a Zeon-sama, pero… ¿Podrías levantarte? Me siento muy rara… -

-¡Yumín…! – Exclamó levantándose para abrazarla. - ¡Muchas gracias, Yumín! ¡Gracias! –

-No-No es nada… - Respondió desviando la mirada. – _"¿En qué lío me he metido?" –_ Pensó mientras suspiraba resignada.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y a los pocos segundos esta se abrió, revelando a Zeon del otro lado. –

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó mirándolas.

-¡Zeon! – Exclamó Kurumi. – Creí que estarías alistando tus cosas. –

-Madre me ayudó a hacerlo, así que terminé antes. – Explicó acercándose a ellas. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Crees poder aguantar? –

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bu-Bueno, yo me retiro. – Dijo Yumín levantándose. – Buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches, Yumín. – La despidió Kurumi.

Yumín hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejarlos solos. Zeon se sentó junto a Kurumi y la miró fijamente, clavando su mirada en la de ella.

-Estaré bien. – Repitió Kurumi sin despegar su mirada de la de él. - ¿Me entendiste? –

-Más te vale, si algo te pasa te mato. – Respondió abrazándola.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, eran las 12:28 de la madrugada, todos en el Castillo ya dormían mientras los guardias patrullaban los alrededores.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Será nuestra última noche juntos. – Preguntó el peligris.

Kurumi asintió. – Me encantaría, Zeon. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

Zeon se retiró la ropa quedándose únicamente en su bóxer gris al cuerpo, Kurumi se sacó el vestido quedándose únicamente en un pequeño top color lima y unas bragas blancas con encaje lima, ambos se recostaron en la cama mientras se abrazaban cálidamente, disfrutando el momento, sin querer alejarse uno del otro…

-¿Ho-Hoy no intentarás nada…? – Preguntó Kurumi en un murmullo algo sonrojada.

Zeon la miró unos momentos y le sonrió. – La tentación es demasiado grande con solo verte. – Dijo besándole la frente. – Pero esta vez me contendré. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó más confundida.

-Porque esta es nuestra última noche juntos dentro del próximo mes. – Explicó tomándole la mano sutilmente. – La tentación es grande y al verte en ese tipo de ropa mucho más, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa Kurumi. – Dijo besándole los labios unos momentos. – Eres mi novia, no mi objeto sexual. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida de las palabras del peligris, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó hacia él llorando.

-¡¿Ku-Kurumi?! – Exclamó alarmado de verla llorar repentinamente. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Es que…estoy feliz… - Dijo entre sollozos aferrándose más a él. – Gracias Zeon, gracias… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon suspiró aliviado y la abrazó. – Eres una tonta, me asustaste. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró alejándose un poco para besarlo en los labios con amor, saboreándolo, recorriendo cada milímetro de la boca del chico con su lengua, disfrutando el momento…deseando no separarse nunca de él.

* * *

-Hmm… - Murmuró Kurumi abriendo lentamente los ojos por la luz que entraba desde la ventana. – Ay… - Se quejó al sentir un ligero dolor en su estómago.

La pelinegra se sentó con algo de lentitud en la cama, agitó levemente su cabeza para despertar por completo y volteó a su lado, encontrando el otro extremo de la cama totalmente vacío.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró confundida, recorrió la habitación con la vista y se percató de algo. – Sus cosas…no están… -

Kurumi rápidamente se levantó descalza de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación, siguiendo los largos pasillos.

-Zeon…Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Exclamó repetidas veces mientras llegaba a la puerta principal.

Kurumi salió del Castillo y bajó las escaleras de la entrada, viendo cómo, a lo lejos, se alejaba el carruaje que llevaba al peligris.

-No… - Murmuró atónita mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. – Se fue… - Los ojos de Kurumi inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas. – Zeon…Zeon… ¡ZEON IDIOTA~! – Exclamó llorando mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo. – Se fue sin despedirse…ese estúpido… -

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó Tio al verla. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí vestida así?! ¡Te vas a resfriar! – Exclamó alarmada mientras se retiraba su larga bata para colocársela a Kurumi.

-¿Eh…? – Murmuró confundida, momentos después se dio cuenta de que seguía en ropa interior y se cubrió rápidamente con la bata que Tio le había dado. – Gracias, Tio… - Dijo sin verla.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó agachándose hacia ella. - ¿Por qué estás aquí con esa vestimenta? –

-Zeon… - Murmuró entre sollozos. – Zeon se fue…y no se despidió de mí… -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No se despidieron?! – Exclamó sorprendida, Kurumi asintió lentamente. – Vaya…eso lo explica todo… -

-¿Uh? – Dijo volteando a ver a Tio. - ¿Explicar qué? –

-Bueno… - Dijo desviando la mirada, pensó en algo unos minutos y después suspiró resignada al sentir la mirada fija de Kurumi en ella. – Zeon…Zeon iba llorando. –

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó confundida.

Tio asintió. – Vine con Gash a despedirlo y…cuando subió al carruaje, comenzó a llorar… - Explicó agachando la mirada. – Creí que quizás habías llorado cuando se despidieron y por eso estaba triste, pero supongo que lloraba porque no quiso despedirse de ti… -

-¿Zeon…lloró…? – Murmuró sorprendida aún, no podía creerlo. – Zeon… -

-Lo siento, Kurumi. – Dijo Tio abrazándola. – Lo siento mucho… -

* * *

-Aquí están los documentos de la prueba, Zeon-sama. – Dijo Yumín entregándole un montón de papeles al chico. - ¿Necesita algo? –

-No, es todo. – Dijo comenzando a revisar los documentos.

-En ese caso me voy, regresaré a la hora de la comida. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Espera! – La detuvo volteando a verla. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –

-¿Eh? ¿C-Cuál? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Dale esto a Kurumi, por favor. – Dijo entregándole una carta.

-S-Sí…de acuerdo. – Murmuró confundida guardando el sobre.

-Gracias. – Dijo continuando la revisión de los papeles.

-Con su permiso. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del Palacio.

Zeon comenzó a contestar las primeras hojas de su prueba, pasó una hora y no dejó de escribir en ningún momento, de repente dejó el lápiz de lado para meter su mano en el bolsillo de su short, sacando de ahí el brazalete que la pelinegra le había obsequiado.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró mirando con nostalgia el objeto. – A pesar que no me despedí de ti…puedo asegurar que lloraste de igual manera. – Dijo al aire con una risita melancólica, soltó un suspiro y continuó escribiendo…

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Zeon había dejado el Castillo, el peligris no paraba de responder a los diferentes documentos que Yumín le daba día tras día, solo tomaba un ligero descanso para comer, ducharse y dormir un rato. Por otro lado, la enfermedad de Kurumi estaba intentando ser atendida por Iro, Tiane y Tio, pero simplemente cada día que pasaba la ponía peor de salud, ya no se levantaba de la cama, no podía probar alimento sin vomitarlo, pero la pelinegra se negaba rotundamente a informarle su estado al peligris.

-Kurumi, cada vez vas de mal en peor, esto no puede seguir así. – Dijo Lia en regaño mirándola fijamente. – Tenemos que informarle a Zeon. –

-¡NO! – Exclamó interrumpiéndola. – No le digan nada a Zeon… -

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Lia confundida. - ¿Por qué te niegas a decirle tu estado a Zeon? –

-Porque Zeon se está esforzando…él realmente quiere ser rey… - Dijo desviando la mirada. – No quiero ser la responsable de que abandone la prueba…por eso… - Murmuró lo último con pesar.

Lia entendió las palabras de Kurumi, por lo que soltó un suspiro y la miró. – Entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir Kurumi, pero también entiendo los sentimientos de Zeon, y él no estaría muy contento de verte en este estado. –

Kurumi guardó silencio unos momentos. – Zeon será un buen rey…aún si no estoy con él. – Dijo con una sonrisa depresiva en su rostro, pero sin mirar a Lia. – Yo ya lo decidí, no me importa lo que llegase a sucederme, mi único deseo es que él llegue a ser el rey que siempre deseó… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Lia mirándola. – De acuerdo, si esa es tu decisión la acepto. – Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse. – Pero te diré algo, Zeon una vez me dijo… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¡¿Y de qué me sirve ser un "buen rey" si tengo que mandar a la chingada mis sentimientos?! – Exclamó golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que creó un agujero y grietas en ella. - ¡¿De qué me sirve ser rey si tengo que vivir viendo a quien quiero casada con mi hermano mientras él cría a mí hijo?! ¡¿De qué me servirá a mi todo esto si al final seré yo quien sufrirá?! –_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Quizás tu compromiso con Gash se ha cancelado, pero tu vida ahora corre peligro, y al final… - Lia hizo una pausa leve y prosiguió. – Al final quien sufrirá será Zeon. – Finalizó abriendo la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Lia-sama… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando la puerta fijamente. – Yo…yo… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar. – No quiero morir…no quiero morirme…Zeon, por favor…ayúdame… - Murmuró entre sollozos.

* * *

-Unu…Kurumi me preocupa mucho… - Murmuró Gash abrazando sus rodillas. – Cada día está peor su condición… -

-Sí, lo sé… - Dijo Tio abrazándolo por la espalda. – Pero Zeon no está para ayudarla… -

-Unu… - Asintió el rubio. - ¿Qué podemos hacer, Tio? –

-No lo sé Gash, no lo sé… - Dijo con un suspiro. - ¿Realmente habrá algo que podamos hacer nosotros? – Se cuestionó.

-Quiero ayudar a Kurumi…pero ¿cómo? – Murmuró decaído. – No quiero que muera… -

-Yo tampoco, es mi amiga después de todo. – Afirmó Tio. – Así que debemos hacer algo para salvarla. –

Gash asintió. – Unu. –

-Existe algo que pueden hacer. – Dijo Yumín entrando a la habitación.

-¡¿Yumín?! – Exclamó Tio sorprendida.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer para salvarla?! – Preguntó Gash interesado.

-Vayan a Saika y regresen los recuerdos de Tsubasa. – Dijo la pelilila con firmeza. – El lanzó la maldición, debe conocer un método para eliminarla. –

-¿Regresar sus recuerdos? – Dijo Tio. – No-No estoy segura…después de todo él intentó… -

-Unu…no creo que sea bueno hacer eso, Yumín. – Dijo Gash apoyando a Tio.

-Entiendo que es arriesgado, más conociendo los antecedentes de Tsubasa. – Explicó Yumín con seriedad. – Pero Kurumi se niega a que le digamos a Zeon, y la única persona que conoce esa maldición a la perfección es él, no tienen otra alternativa. –

-¡Pero sigue siendo muy arriesgado! – Exclamó Tio.

-Unu…Yumín tiene razón, Tio. – Interrumpió Gash. – Puedo hacerlo, de igual manera Zeon borró su poder demoniaco ¿no? –

-Sí, pero… - Tio intentó replicar, pero la mirada decidida de Gash la hizo soltar un suspiró resignada. – De-De acuerdo, haz lo que creas conveniente. –

-¡Unu! ¡Gracias, Tio! – Exclamó abrazándola y dándole un beso.

-¿Cuándo iremos a Saika? – Preguntó Tio una vez Gash se separó.

-Mañana mismo. – Afirmó Yumín. – Alisten todo, partiremos antes del amanecer. –

-¡UNU! – Asintió Gash.

-Buenas noches, entonces. – Dijo Yumín saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

 _A mi querido Zeon, esta carta es de quien más te ama:_

 _¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que no hayas enfermado, estoy segura que ese lugar debe ser muy frío en esta temporada, de ser así cuídate mucho por favor._

 _Me gustaría poder verte pronto, sé que poco a poco el tiempo pasa, pero no puedo evitar soñar cada día que estoy a tu lado…cada mañana al despertar giro mi rostro deseando encontrarte acostado junto a mí._

 _Sé que pronto volveremos a vernos, porque conforme los días pasan el mes de prueba se reduce lentamente, siempre estoy contando los días restantes antes de que pueda abrazarte, besarte, verte o tenerte a mi lado una vez más._

 _Da tu mejor esfuerzo y no te preocupes por mí que estoy bien, concéntrate en realizar la prueba dando todo de ti, estoy segura de que la pasarás sin problemas, porque Zeon es fuerte, sabio, dedicado, amable y sobre todo un Mamodo digno de la corona._

 _¡Esfuérzate! Estaré apoyándote desde donde estoy._

 _Por siempre tuya, Kurumi._

-Tsk, esa tonta… - Murmuró Zeon volviendo a doblar la carta para guardarla en su sobre. – Habla como si no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo. – Dijo al aire mientras dirigía si mirada a la Luna que brillaba con elegancia en el cielo nocturno. – Kurumi… - Susurró.

Zeon levantó su mano derecha para ver el brazalete plateado de zafiros y diamantes que estaba en él, sonrió ligeramente y regresó su vista al cielo nocturno que había del otro lado de la enorme ventana.

-Realmente…es una tonta. – Dijo cerrando la cortina.

El peligris se retiró su manto para quedarse solamente en su short blanco corto, se sacó sus zapatos y se recostó en la cama, miró por unos momentos el brazalete en su mano una vez más y finalmente cerró los ojos para dormir…

* * *

-Uh… - Se quejó Kurumi en sueños.

El reloj marcaba las 3:45 de la madrugada, el clima era fresco y Kurumi estaba durmiendo con tres cobijas cubriéndola, su rostro estaba algo rojizo, de su frente escurrían unas pequeñas gotas de sudor y se encontraba jadeando.

-Ay… - Murmuró con dolor.

Un fuerte dolor la golpeó de repente haciendo que se doblegara, obligándola a despertar de golpe mientras se quejaba, en ese momento la marca que había en su cabeza de color negro comenzó a brillar con intensidad de color celeste, conforme el resplandor se avivaba el dolor que Kurumi sentía era mayor, intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que la luz cesara y el dolor se desvaneciera, Kurumi seguía jadeando por el cansancio que no se percató de que un mechón de su cabello se había tornado de color azul cristalino.

-¿Qué fue…? – Murmuró entre jadeos mientras intentaba regularizar sus latidos.

Fueron unos cuántos minutos los que tardó en tranquilizarse, por alguna razón comenzó a sentir demasiado frío, así que se abrazó a sí misma intentando encontrar algo de calor, pero no podía dejar de temblar, su rostro estaba rojo aún y su sudor no se desvaneció.

-¿Por qué…? – Fue su murmuró mientras temblaba, pero tenía demasiado frío que incluso el hablar se le dificultaba.

* * *

-¿Están listos? – Preguntó Yumín colocándose una capa violeta oscuro.

-Unu. – Asintió Gash colocándose una capa dorada.

-Más que nunca. – Afirmó Tio colocándose una capa roja.

-Entonces vámonos. – Dijo la pelilila subiéndose a un caballo color chocolate.

-Unu, vamos Tio. – Dijo Gash subiendo a un caballo blanco mientras extendía su mano a Tio.

-Sí. – Asintió la pelirroja tomando la mano del rubio para subirse junto a él.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando el Sol comenzó a asomarse por el filo de las montañas dando inicio al amanecer, los tres mamodos partieron silenciosamente del Castillo Raiku para comenzar su camino hacia la Mansión Allen en busca del hermano mayor de Kurumi para encontrar una manera de salvar su vida…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡AL FIN ACABE ESTE MALDITO CAPITULO! XDDDD Me estaba comenzando a desesperar de que escribía y escribía pero no veía el jodido final TwT bueh...se que dije que ya mero sería el final, pero por nuevas ideas surgidas lo alargaré un poco más (? así que suplico que no me maten XDDDD**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos eternos a Hasumin-Chan, TechnaLux y a Karli Yanniel Shain que siguen fielmente esta serie de one-shots *-* gracias por sus reviews que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo QwwwwQ Espero que les haya gustado la parte 27 *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	67. Nobleza -Parte 28-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 28–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Tio, Gash y Yumín han llegado con Tsubasa para alisarse con él con el fin de salvar a Kurumi, ¿lograrán conseguir un trato con él una vez Gash le haya devuelto sus recuerdos?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 28–"_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! – Fue el grito de Kurumi que llamó la atención de Lia y las mucamas.

-¡¿Qué pasó, Kurumi?! – Exclamó Lia preocupada entrando a la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Li-Lia-sama… - Murmuró con pesar mientras se retorcía en la cama con dolor.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella junto a las mucamas. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele? ¡Dime, Kurumi! –

-Mi…espalda… - Murmuró con dificultad mientras se quejaba con fuerza. – Duele mucho… -

-¿Tu espalda? – Repitió en un murmullo. - ¡Rápido, revisen su espalda! – Ordenó a las mucamas.

-¡Sí! – Asintieron las 4 mucamas.

Las mucamas reales bajaron el vestido de Kurumi para revisarla y las cuatro se quedaron petrificadas ante lo que vieron, Lia se preocupó ante sus miradas por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellas para ver qué las había dejado en ese estado.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Exclamó atónita ante lo que vio.

De la espalda de Kurumi se asomaban dos pequeñas especies de "alas" de cristales celestes que habían cortado su espalda al momento de salir, dejando dos heridas profundas de las cuales ahora escurría sangre y causando los dolores que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Iro-sensei llegó! – Exclamó una mucama entrando en ese momento.

-¿Me llamó, Lia-sama? – Dijo Iro entrando en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Preguntó Lia asustada.

Iro no entendió la pregunta, por lo que se acercó para ver con más claridad a lo que se refería Lia, notando los cristales que sobresalían de las heridas de Kurumi.

-Santo cielo… ¡Háganse a un lado! – Exclamó rápidamente comenzando a revisar a Kurumi.

-Duele mucho… - Repitió Kurumi doblegándose del dolor.

* * *

-Qué extraño…Yumín no ha venido y pasan de las 10. – Murmuró Zeon para sí mismo observando al reloj que estaba en la habitación. - ¿Habrá pasado algo que la retrasara? –

El peligris se levantó unos momentos del escritorio para asomarse por la ventana, asegurándose de ver a la pelilila cerca, pero no había señas de ella por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde rayos estará y por qué tardará tanto? Tengo hambre… - Dijo algo irritado volteándose hacia el guardia que estaba parado junto a la puerta. – Oye, ¿no has visto a mi sirvienta? –

-La señorita Hayashi no se ha visto por aquí desde que se retiró ayer. – Explicó el guardia.

-Maldita sea… - Murmuró fastidiado. – Que vayan al Castillo a buscarla ahora. – Ordenó sentándose a resolver su prueba nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, mandaré a alguien a buscarla. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del cuarto.

-Tsk, vaya mocosa… - Murmuró comenzando a escribir. – Le dije que fuera puntual para traerme mis cartas y para notificarme el estado de Kurumi. – Renegó para sí mismo. – Le diré a mi padre que le baje el salario por incumplida. –

* * *

-¡Al fin llegamos! – Exclamó Tio estirándose. – Creí que moriría de frío ahí arriba. – Dijo mirando de reojo al caballo.

-Unu, pero si Tio venía dormida. – Dijo Gash entre risitas.

-¡Cá-Cállate! – Exclamó sonrojada de la vergüenza. – Jo…eres igualito que Zeon en lo burlesco, igualito. – Murmuró mirándolo de reojo. – No hay duda de que son hermanos. –

-¿Unu? – Dijo confundido. – No entendí. –

Tio rodó los ojos. – Olvídalo Gash, no dije nada. –

-Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean los guardias… - Dijo Yumín escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos mirando a los soldados que resguardaban la Mansión.

Tio se puso al lado de la pelilila. - Eso es fácil, solo necesitamos-… -

-Unu, soy el Príncipe Gash Bell, ¿podrían dejarnos entrar? – Preguntó Gash con toda naturalidad hablando con los guardias.

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron Yumín y Tio al unisón viendo al rubio.

-E-Ese idiota… - Tartamudeó Tio nerviosa y frustrada.

-Oh, estamos tan muertas… - Murmuró en lamento resignado Yumín cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¡Po-Por supuesto, alteza! – Dijeron los cuatro guardias abriéndole la puerta a Gash.

-Unu, gracias. – Agradeció Gash con una sonrisa. - ¡Ya podemos entrar! – Gritó con naturalidad haciéndoles señas a ambas chicas de que se acercaran.

-Si será… - Murmuró Yumín frustrada.

-Este idiota… - Dijo Tio temblando peligrosamente. – Un día de estoy lo voy a… -

-¡Unu! ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vamos! – Repitió felizmente el Mamodo.

-Es el hijo del rey, no puedes matarlo… - Dijo Yumín, aguantando sus ganas de gritarle a Gash, tocando a Tio del hombro. – Solo cálmate, Tio… -

-S-Sí…gracias, lo haré… - Respondió aguantando sus ganas de ahorcar ahí mismo al Mamodo. – A-Andando, Yumín… - Dijo caminando hacia el rubio.

-S-Sí… - Asintió Yumín siguiéndola.

Los tres chicos entraron a la Mansión y los guardias cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, los niños mamodos caminaron el pasillo principal hasta la escalera y subieron al segundo piso, continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar al salón principal del lugar, Yumín abrió la puerta y observó detenidamente la habitación.

-¡Ahí están! – Dijo Tio apuntando al interior del cuarto.

Los tres dirigieron sus miradas a una esquina, donde había un gran piano cerca de la ventana, Tsubasa estaba entonado una melodía en dicho instrumento antiguo mientras Dark estaba sentado frente a él escuchando con tranquilidad.

-Tsubasa Allen. – Lo llamó Gash acercándose.

-¿Quién me busca? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sin dejar de tocar.

-Gash Bell, el hijo menor del rey. – Respondió el rubio.

Tsubasa dejó de tocar en ese momento. - ¿El Príncipe? –

-Unu, así es. – Respondió Gash.

El pelirrojo se giró hacia Gash siguiendo el sonido de su voz, por las presencias logró notar a las dos chicas que venían junto a él y que estaban paradas detrás del rubio mirándolos fijamente, Dark los miró de reojo a los tres y sonrió.

-¿Y qué busca el hijo del Rey en nuestro humilde hogar? – Preguntó Dark mirando a Gash.

-¿"Humilde…"? – Murmuraron ambas chicas al unisón con una gota en la cabeza.

-Unu, quiero hablar a solas con Tsubasa. – Respondió Gash con firmeza.

-¿Y qué necesita de mí? – Preguntó Tsubasa tranquilamente.

-Porque quiero salvar a tu hermana menor. – Dijo firmemente y con decisión.

-¿Mi hermana menor? – Preguntó confundido. – No entiendo de qué me habla, yo no tengo ninguna hermana menor. – Dijo Tsubasa con seguridad.

-Gash, recuerda que Zeon borró sus memorias. – Murmuró Tio en el oído de Gash.

-Unu…es cierto. – Dijo dándose cuenta de eso. – Bueno, en ese caso, te explicaré todo. –

-Soy todo oídos, Majestad. – Dijo Tsubasa.

-Pero no hablaré aquí, ven conmigo a solas. – Dijo Gash con firmeza.

-¿Eso implica a sus acompañantes? – Preguntó Dark algo indignado.

-Unu, así es. – Afirmó Gash.

-Espera ¿qué? – Preguntó Tio cruzando los brazos. – No puedes estar hablando enserio. –

-Unu, lo siento Tio, pero deberán quedarse aquí. – Dijo mirándolas.

-¿Qué? Pero… - Murmuró Yumín mirándose por unos momentos con Tio. – Es peligroso que vaya solo. – Afirmó regresando su mirada a él.

-Así es, además nosotras también lo sabemos todo ¿no? – Cuestionó Tio mirándolo.

-Unu, lo siento, pero no pueden ir. – Dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida junto a Tsubasa. – No tardaré, así que espérenme aquí. –

-¡Espera, Gash! – Exclamó Tio girándose hacia él, pero ambos ya habían salido de la habitación. –Jo…ese mocoso… -

Por otro lado, Gash y Tsubasa caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de visitas, estaba algo sucia pero era agradable, ambos se sentaron en los sillones que soltaron una ligera cantidad de tierra.

-Lo sentimos por este aspecto, necesitamos encontrar a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza. – Explicó Tsubasa con una sonrisa.

-Unu…le diré a madre que envíe a alguien, por eso no hay problema. – Dijo Gash devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Agradeció Tsubasa tranquilamente. – Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que tengo que saber? –

-Unu…verás, mi hermano Zeon borró las memorias de tu padre y las tuyas para proteger a Kurumi, tu hermana menor. – Explicó Gash desviando la mirada. – Ella porta una maldición que…que tú le lanzaste. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso no puede ser posible. – Dijo Tsubasa con seguridad. – Si tuviera una hermana menor jamás la lastimaría ni mucho menos le lanzaría una maldición. –

-Unu…eres muy diferente sin recuerdos. – Afirmó Gash mirándolo, luego soltó un suspiro y prosiguió. – Quedaste ciego a causa de esa maldición, ya que es de efecto inverso. –

-¿E-Efecto inverso? – Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Unu, así es. – Afirmó Gash, cambiando su tono de voz a uno preocupado. – Kurumi ha empeorado mucho a causa de su maldición y lamentablemente el único con posibilidades de curarla está aislado en el Palacio Soleil… - Dijo apretando sus puños. – Tememos que algún día su maldición la lleve a la muerte…por eso estamos desesperados por encontrar un método para salvarla. –

-Entiendo… ¿Y viniste a mí porque fui quien lanzó la maldición? – Preguntó entendiendo el asunto.

-Unu, así es. – Afirmó dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. – Necesito tu ayuda, Tsubasa. –

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente no recuerdo nada respecto a esa maldición. – Dijo con un tono de voz un poco decaído. – Así que no creo poder ayudarte… -

-Unu, yo te regresaré tus memorias. – Dijo levantándose. – Pero quiero que me prometas lealtad, solo así podré confiar en tus palabras. –

-Entiendo, le juro por mi vida que mantendré mi promesa. – Aseguró Tsubasa levantándose también.

-Unu…entonces arrodíllate. – Ordenó tragando saliva.

Tsubasa se confundió de la petición pero obedeció, Gash puso su mano ligeramente temblorosa en la frente del pelirrojo y al poco tiempo una luz dorada se emitió de ella, los recuerdos pasados comenzaron a llegar como una lluvia fugaz a la mente de Tsubasa, quien se confundía cada vez más conforme las memorias regresaban a él. De pronto la luz cambió su color a una rojiza confundiendo a ambos, Gash comenzó a ver memorias que no eran suyas y con Tsubasa pasó igual…

* * *

 _-¿U-Una niña…? – Murmuró un Tsubasa de tres años mirando a una bebé pelinegra. - ¿Esta es mi hermana menor? –_

 _-Así es, Tsubasa. – Dijo Dark mirando a la niña también. – Ella es el obsequio que tu madre nos dejó antes de morir. –_

 _Tsubasa miró fijamente a la bebé pelinegra, inhaló hondo y la cargó en sus brazos. - ¿Cuál es su nombre? –_

 _-Kurumi. – Dijo Dark mirándolo. – Kurumi Allen, esas fueron las últimas palabras de Noire. –_

 _-Kurumi, ¿eh? – Dijo Tsubasa con una risita, acariciando con sutileza el rostro de la niña que le sonreía. – Hola Kurumi, soy tu hermano mayor Tsubasa. – Le dijo con una voz tierna mientras la abrazaba ligeramente contra su pecho. – Tienes una linda sonrisa como mamá, y yo protegeré esa sonrisa siempre. –_

 _Dark sonrió ante el momento. – Eres un estupendo hijo, Tsubasa. – Dijo revolviéndole el cabello y saliendo de la habitación. – Tengo asuntos que arreglar, cuida a tu hermana por favor. – Finalizó yéndose._

 _-Lo haré. – Dijo viéndolo irse._

 _Una vez Dark salió de la habitación Tsubasa se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras abrazaba a Kurumi contra su pecho, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y su expresión cambió a una de profundo dolor y remordimiento._

 _-Lo siento…perdóname Kurumi…por mi culpa madre…yo…yo…lo siento mucho… - Dijo con arrepentimiento y pesar. – Por mi culpa madre murió…por mi culpa crecerás sola…lo siento mucho, Kurumi…de verdad lo lamento… -_

 _El chico comenzó a llorar con desesperación, su pecho dolía fuertemente, nunca esperó que su madre estuviera embarazada, su hermana había nacido sana y salva, pero por su culpa crecería sola, sin una madre…y todo porque él la había maldecido._

 _Sentía un dolor fuerte en su corazón, su pequeña hermana inocente cargaría el peso de lo que él había hecho, por lanzar la Maldición de Cristal a su madre había perdido la vista de su ojo izquierdo pero poco le importaba, era un precio demasiado bajo comparado con el dolor que sufriría su hermana creciendo sin su madre…y todo por culpa de su egoísmo._

 _Tsubasa lloraba mientras aferraba a Kurumi a su pecho, pocos minutos pasaron para que la bebé sintiera el dolor de su hermano y comenzara a llorar junto a él…_

* * *

 _-Unu, Tio. – Dijo Gash sentándose en el césped del jardín trasero del Castillo junto a la pelirroja. - ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –_

 _-¿Uh? ¿'Recordar'? – Cuestionó Tio mirándolo confundida. - ¿A qué te refieres? –_

 _-Unu…ya veo, realmente has perdido la memoria. – Dijo soltando un suspiro decaído._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando Gash? No te entiendo nada. – Dijo cruzando los brazos._

 _-Todos tus recuerdos de los días en los que ustedes cuidaron de Zeon y Kurumi realmente se fueron… - Dijo mirando el césped._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Gash?! – Preguntó un poco alarmada. - ¡Nosotros nunca haríamos algo así! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que eso sería traición?! ¡Jo…no digas tonterías, Gash! –_

 _-¡Unu, pero no son tonterías! – Exclamó volteándola a ver frustrado. - ¡Ustedes los cuidaron por un tiempo! ¡Tú me contaste cómo se encontraban! ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú quien los cuidó hasta el último día que estuvieron ahí! –_

 _-¡¿Es que tú te has vuelto loco, Gash?! – Dijo Tio haciéndose para atrás alarmada. - ¡¿E-Estás diciendo que cometimos traición?! ¡Además, si así fuera, NUNCA cuidaría del idiota de Zeon! –_

 _-Unu…Si Zeon estuviera aquí ya te habría zakerugeado… - Murmuró Gash viéndola, luego soltó un suspiró y desvió la mirada. – Unu… -_

 _Tio notó el semblante deprimente que Gash tenía, confundiéndose un poco. - ¿Qué te sucede, Gash? Desde hace días has estado actuando extraño. –_

 _-Unu…es que… - Murmuró mirándola de reojo y desviando rápidamente la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. – No, no es nada… - Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras suspiraba._

 _-¿Uh? ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Preguntó Tio más confundida que antes._

 _Gash negó con la cabeza. – No es nada… - Murmuró regresando al Castillo._

 _-¿Eh? – Tio apretó los puños mientras se levantaba de golpe y lo miraba. - ¡Al menos dime 'adiós, idiota! – Exclamó, pero siendo ignorada por el rubio. - ¡SAISU! – Dijo atacándolo con su hechizo, tumbándolo en el suelo. - ¡Jo, eres igualito que Zeon! –_

 _-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Por qué me atacaste?! – Exclamó adolorido mirándola mientras se sentaba en el piso._

 _-¡Porque me ignoraste! – Respondió irritada. - ¡Y encima me ibas a dejar sola! –_

 _-¡¿Unu?! ¡Pero todo es tu culpa! – Replicó Gash levantándose._

 _-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Y yo que hice?! – Exclamó en reclamo la pelirroja._

 _-¡Unu…! – Murmuró mientras se lanzaba sobre ella, tumbándola de espaldas en el suelo._

 _-¿Q-Qu-…? – Murmuró Tio, pero se quedó atónita cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban._

 _Gash estaba sobre ella con sus piernas y brazos a los costados de Tio, dejándola en medio con su vestido a medio alzar por la caída, el rubio la miraba fijamente con una mirada llena de rencor y melancolía._

 _-¡¿Por qué tenías que olvidar todo, Tio?! – Exclamó Gash adolorido. – Sé que fue lo mejor porque gracias a eso no los descubrieron… ¡Pero es demasiado triste! –_

 _-¿Ga-Gash…? – Murmuró sonrojada y totalmente confundida. – No entiendo… ¿De-De qué estás hablando…? –_

 _-U-Unu…Tio… - Murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos para después besarla en los labios._

 _Los ojos de Tio se abrieron de la sorpresa, su rostro se sonrojó con intensidad y su corazón se aceleró, sus latidos se intensificaron alarmándola cuando sintió que Gash infiltraba su mano por debajo de su mameluco rojo, los tirantes de su vestido fueron bajados y finalmente se estremeció cuando sintió cómo la cálida mano del rubio._

 _-¡Ga-Gash…! – Exclamó separando sus labios de los de él. - ¡¿Qué-Qué crees que ha-haces…?! ¡Dé-Déjame ir! –_

 _-Unu, pero Tio dijo que podía hacerlo. – Dijo deteniéndose para mirarla fijamente. - ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas, Tio? Lo que dijiste…lo que dije. –_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó confundida._

 _Tio se quedó en silencio completamente shockeada cuando unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a mojar su rostro._

 _-¿E-Eh…? – Murmuró sorprendida._

 _-Unu… ¿Por qué tenías que olvidar todo…? – Preguntó Gash entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – Todo lo que me dijiste…todo lo que te dije… ¿Tan rápido lo olvidaste…? Es demasiado cruel… -_

 _-Ga-Gash… - Murmuró atónita. – "¿Gash está…llorando…? Es la primera vez que lo veo llorar… ¿Eh? La primera vez…que llora…no…recuerdo haber visto llorar a alguien…pero no es Gash, se parece, pero no es él…" –_

 ** _-Kurumi…estabas embarazada…estas esperando un hijo mío… - Dijo mientras nuevamente comenzaba a sollozar. – El ataque de Dark hizo que sufrieras un aborto…el bebé…mí hijo…nuestro hijo…está muerto… - Lo último lo murmuró con pesar y dolor en sus palabras mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. – No pude hacer nada por él…nada… -_**

 _-"Zeon…Kurumi… ¡¿Eh?!" – Tio abrió los ojos cuando múltiples imágenes aparecieron en su mente impactándola más y más. - ¡NO! – Exclamó empujando a Gash con ambas manos mientras se sentaba, estaba agitada, sudaba frío, jadeaba y sobre todo estaba muy confundida. – Lo recuerdo… - Murmuró mirando a la nada. – Gash, ya lo recuerdo. –_

 _-¿Unu…? – Dijo mirándola. - ¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Tio, recuerdas todo?! –_

 _Tio asintió. – Sí, Gash…lo recuerdo… - Dijo volteando a ver. – Cuando te confesaste…cuando te dije que te amaba…cuando Zeon-… - La pelirroja se calló al decir lo último. - "Es cierto…ahora que lo recuerdo…ese tonto me dio las gracias…" –_

* * *

-¡¿Unu…?! – Exclamó Gash cayendo de sentón alejándose de Tsubasa, estaba algo agitado y no comprendía bien lo que había pasado. - ¿Qué fue…? –

-Su poder es inestable, Príncipe Gash. – Interrumpió Tsubasa levantándose. – Ciertamente pudo regresarme mis memorias, pero debido a su incapacidad de controlarlo terminó mezclando nuestras memorias, mostrando vagos recuerdos de uno de nosotros al otro. –

-¿U-Unu…? –Murmuró sin comprender muy bien la situación. - ¿Quieres decir que yo vi tus recuerdos y tú los míos? –

-Así es. – Dijo Tsubasa sentándose nuevamente.

-Unu…ya veo… - Gash agitó su cabeza rápidamente. - ¡Unu, no es momento para esto! ¡Hiciste un juramento Tsubasa, ahora tienes que ayudarme! –

-La Maldición de Cristal es casi irreversible una vez entrada en la tercera fase. – Comenzó a hablar Tsubasa con serenidad. – Kurumi no tiene oportunidad alguna de deshacerse de ella ahora. –

-¡¿Unu?! Pero Iro-sensei dijo-… - Murmuró Gash confundido.

-La maldición es casi imposible de eliminar si no se cumplen ciertos requisitos. – Interrumpió el pelirrojo. – Y ambos sabemos bien a qué me refiero. –

-La cura real… - Dijo Gash comprendiendo el asunto.

-El único que posee una cura capaz de controlar y contrarrestar los efectos de la maldición es el Príncipe Zeon. – Explicó Tsubasa calmado. – Lamentablemente la cantidad que yace en su cuerpo es demasiado reducida, no podría siquiera curar la tos de Kurumi. –

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír. – E-Eso no es posible… E-Eso…eso significaría que… -

-Exacto. – Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa. – Kurumi no tiene posibilidades de ser salvada en estos momentos. –

-Eso no puede ser… ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Kurumi! – Exclamó Gash alarmado. - ¡Ella está muriendo! ¡Realmente está muriendo! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a salvarla, Tsubasa! –

Tsubasa se quedó en silencio unos momentos y suspiró. – Existe una manera de que usted pueda salvarla. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Cuál es?! ¡Dímelo! – Dijo acercándose inconscientemente hacia él.

-Sé lo diré, pero a cambio usted deberá hacer algo por mí. – Respondió el mamodo.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sin poder imaginar lo que diría.

-Existe una manera de que usted aumente la potencia de la cura en su ADN. – Explicó el pelirrojo. – Yo puedo decírsela si usted promete regresarme la vista. –

-¡¿Unu?! Eso es imposible, yo no tengo esa capacidad. –

-Usted no, pero la Llave del Tiempo sí. – Afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Unu? ¿La Llave del Tiempo? – Preguntó más confundido que antes.

-La Segunda Mano del Tiempo tiene poderes impresionantes, con facilidad ella podría aumentar la cura real en usted lo suficiente como para salvar a Kurumi. – Explicó Tsubasa con tranquilidad. – Siendo el actual Príncipe del Makai la Llave del Tiempo responderá a usted, y como portador de ella la Segunda Mano del Tiempo responderá a su llamado. –

-¿Unu? ¿Ella realmente puede ayudarme? – Cuestionó Gash dudando un poco de sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy seguro de ello. – Respondió con seguridad. – Y con la Llave del Tiempo usted puede retroceder mi tiempo de vida para regresar la vista de mis ojos, ¿qué tal? ¿Acaso no es algo sencillo? –

-Unu…no lo sé. – Dijo Gash mirándolo con duda.

-Tranquilo, tiene todo el tiempo que necesite para pensarlo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a la salida. – Después de todo, el único tiempo de vida que se está reduciendo es el de Kurumi, ¿no? –

-¡Unu, espera! – Exclamó Gash haciendo que se detuviera. - ¡Acepto el trato! ¡Regresaré tu vista si me llevas con la Segunda Mano del Tiempo! –

Tsubasa sonrió dándole la espalda. – Será un placer, Príncipe Gash. – Finalizó continuando su camino.

-¡Es un trato, Tsubasa! ¡No me defraudes! – Repitió Gash mirándolo fijamente.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita. – Jamás lo defraudaría, Majestad. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Lia alarmada levantándose de su silla. - ¡¿Se fueron?! –

-Así es, Alteza. – Dijo el Capitán Rajin. – Los buscamos por todos lados pero ni la señorita Tio, la señorita Yumín o el Príncipe Gash están. –

-Esto no puede ser posible… - Dijo Lia preocupada caminando a la ventana. - ¿A dónde han ido completamente solos? –

-Estamos investigándolo, Su Alteza. – Dijo otro soldado junto al capitán.

-Aumentamos el rango de búsqueda, pero no hay señales de ellos por ningún lado. – Explicó otro soldado.

-Son unos niños, ¿a dónde podrían ir por su cuenta? – Murmuró Lia juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. – _"Por favor…que nada les pase a esos pequeños…" –_

-Li-Lia-sama… - Murmuró con dificultad una chica.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra parada con dificultad, sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer. - ¡¿Qué haces levantada?! ¡Vas a empeorar! – Dijo acercándose a ella para detenerla.

-Lia-sama… - Murmuró entre jadeos tratando de verla. – Quiero verlo… - Dijo recargándose en el hombro de la mujer. – A mi Zeon…quiero verlo… -

-Kurumi… - Se sorprendió Lia de lo que estaba escuchando. - ¿A qué viene esa petición tan de repente? –

-Lia-sama…voy a morir ¿verdad…? – Dijo con una voz cortada.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Lia. - ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?! –

-Me siento demasiado cansada…cuando cierro los ojos solo veo oscuridad… - Explicó con algo de tristeza y temor. – Estoy muriendo lentamente…así que, antes de morir, quiero ver a Zeon una vez más… -

-Kurumi… - Lia la abrazó con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. – No vas a morir Kurumi, Zeon vendrá a salvarte pronto, te lo prometo. –

-Lia-sama… - Murmuró mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas y la abrazaba con fuerza. - ¡Tengo miedo, Lia-sama…! ¡Estoy aterrada…! ¡No quiero morir…! –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon recostado en su cama. – Maldita sea… ¿Dónde está esa plebeya buena para nada? – Dijo para sí mismo molesto.

A Zeon le frustraba no saber si Kurumi estaba bien o no, aunque últimamente no creía en las palabras de Yumín o de la misma pelinegra en sus cartas, había logrado detectar mentiras en momentos donde ambas se contradecían una a la otra. Además podía sentir la presencia de Kurumi debilitándose poco a poco y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Algo estaba pasando…algo malo que estaba llevando lentamente a Kurumi _hacia la muerte…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente, después de adelantar a mis pendientes, aquí está la parte 28 x3 espero que les haya gustado *-* saludos a Hasumin-Chan, a Karli Yanniel y a TechaLux por sus reviews *wwwww***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	68. Nobleza -Parte 29-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 29–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Tsubasa ha aceptado ir con Gash para ayudar a Kurumi, cuando los cuatro mamodos regresan al Castillo serán interceptados por Lia. Cuando creían haber encontrado una salvación para la chica un evento sucederá, obligándolos a tomar una dura decisión…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 29–"_

-¡Gash! – Exclamó Tio corriendo hacia él. - Jo…hasta que volviste. –

-Unu, lo siento. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Yumín viendo a Tsubasa. - ¿Qué decidieron? –

-Iré con ustedes. – Dijo Tsubasa con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hacia Dark.

-¿Qué? Tú no puedes irte. – Replicó Dark molesto. – Tu deber es quedarte conmigo. –

-Lo siento padre, pero el Príncipe Gash me necesita, debo ir con él. – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dark. – Prometo que volveré pronto. –

-¿Estás seguro de tus palabras, Tsubasa? – Preguntó Dark con preocupación.

-Sí, lo estoy. – Dijo con firmeza el pelirrojo y le sonrió. – Nos vemos, padre. –

-Unu, Tio, Yumín, nos vamos. – Dijo Gash mirándolas.

-¿A dónde? – Cuestionó Tio.

-De regreso al Castillo. – Afirmó el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambas en coro.

-¡¿Lo llevarás al Castillo?! – Preguntó alarmada Yumín apuntado a Tsubasa.

-¡¿Es qué te volviste loco?! – Exclamó Tio a punto de ahorcarlo. - ¡Intentó matarnos! –

-Disculpa, sigo aquí. – Dijo Tsubasa cruzado de brazos irritado.

-Sin ofender. – Dijo Tio volteándolo a ver y regresando su vista a Gash. - Como decía, ¡¿es que tienes malo el cerebro o qué?! –

-¡Así es, definitivamente no puedes llevarlo al Castillo! ¡Podría matarnos ahí mismo! – Exclamó Yumín alterada y luego volteó hacía Tsubasa. – Sin ofender. –

-No, adelante, continúa. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias. – Dijo Yumín volviendo a ver a Gash. – Como decía, ¡¿realmente tiene cerebro?! ¡No puede cometer una idiotez así! –

-¡¿Acaso los Zakerugas de Zeon te mataron las pocas neuronas que tenías?! – Exclamó Tio zarandeándolo. - ¡Confió más en Zeon que en él, y eso es decir algo extremo! –

-¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar así, par de mocosas insignificantes?! – Exclamó irritado Tsubasa callándolas.

Ambas parpadearon unos momentos mirándolo y regresaron sus vistas hacia Gash. - ¡¿Ves?! – Exclamaron ambas al unisón apuntando a Tsubasa reprochando.

Un aura negra rodó a Tsubasa, haciendo que Gash (quien era el que lo veía ya que Tio y Yumín le daban la espalda al pelirrojo) retrocediera unos pasos tembloroso. - _¡FEIDOMU! –_ Exclamó atacando a ambas chicas, tumbándolas de cara contra el piso.

-¡¿Por qué nos atacas?! – Exclamaron ambas furiosas mirándolo de reojo con fuego en sus ojos.

-Tch, agradezcan que no las maté. – Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

-¡GASH! – Le gritaron viéndolo con reproche.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró el rubio temblando con temor. – No sé quién da más miedo… - Dijo en un murmuro mientras suspiraba y se daba la vuelta. – Se-Será mejor irnos ya… -

* * *

-Ay… - Murmuró Kurumi sintiendo como las pequeñas alas de cristal crecían unos milímetros de tamaño, reabriendo sus heridas. – Arde…me arde mucho… -

-No se mueva Kurumi-sama. – Dijo Tiane mientras continuaba curándola con su Saifojio. – Dolerá un rato pero pronto estará bien. –

-Auch… - Se quejó sintiendo algo de dolor donde la espada estaba encajada.

-Aguanta un poco Kurumi. – Dijo Lia sentada a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – Tiane te ayudará, así que resiste. –

-S-Sí…gracias, Lia-sama… - Dijo sonriéndole mientras soportaba el dolor que sentía, no había querido decirle a nadie para no preocuparlos, pero llevaba días sintiendo dolores internos, como si algo filoso creciera dentro de ella y la hiriera internamente…algo tan afilado como un cristal. – Lia-sama, ¿dónde están Yumín, Tio y Gash? No han venido a verme… -

Lia se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta al igual que Tiane (quien se detuvo y desapareció su Saifojio), ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente unos momentos y asintieron, sucesivamente regresaron la mirada a Kurumi.

-Se fueron, Kurumi. – Dijo Tiane mirándola. – Esta mañana, cuando despertamos, ninguno estaba en el Castillo. –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Dónde están? –

-No sabemos. – Respondió Lia mirándola. – Buscaron por los alrededores y no hay señales de ninguno de ellos. –

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde fueron? – Se cuestionó sin creerlo. – Ellos… - Se calló al momento de pensar en una posibilidad, alzó su mirada un poco preocupada y miró fijamente a ambas madres. – No puede ser… -

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Lia.

-¿Sabes algo de dónde puedan estar? – Preguntó Tiane esperanzada.

Kurumi asintió lentamente. – Cre-Creo saberlo… - Murmuró mirándolas fijamente.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó Lia acercándose a ella. - ¡¿Dónde están, Kurumi?! –

-¡Sí, dínoslo! – Prosiguió Tiane acercándose también.

-Estaban preocupados…probablemente fueron a buscar una cura alternativa… - Explicó agachando ligeramente su mirada. – Y ellos solo saben de alguien que conoce la maldición… -

-No puede ser… - Murmuró Tiane comprendiendo el punto de Kurumi.

-¿Ellos están… - Murmuró Lia sorprendida. - …con Tsubasa? – Finalizó sin creerlo.

* * *

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTA?! – Exclamó Zeon espantando a los guardias.

-Lo-Lo sentimos, Zeon-sama… - Dijo uno algo nervioso. – Pero no logramos localizar a la señorita Yumín… -

-Y no tenemos permitido dejar entrar a alguien más… - Dijo el otro guardia tembloroso.

-¡ME VALE UNA MIERDA QUE NO LA LOCALICEN! – Exclamó asustándolos más. - ¡AHORA MISMO VAN Y ME TRAEN MI COMIDA! –

-Pe-Pero nosotros no tenemos… - Tartamudeó uno de ellos.

-¡DIJE AHORA! – Exclamó apareciendo su Sorudo Zakeruga para sacar a ambos guardias (quienes huían de él) a golpes con su espada del Palacio. - ¡Y pobres de ustedes si vuelven sin mi comida, ¿oyeron?! – Les grito viendo como huían rápidamente lejos del Palacio. – Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró cerrando la puerta con fuerza, inmediatamente se giró para encontrarse con los otros tres guardias que lo miraban con temor. - ¡¿Y ustedes que me ven?! –

-Na-Nada, Zeon-sama… - Tartamudeó asustado uno.

-¡LARGO! – Exclamó arrojándoles la espada.

-¡WAHH! – Exclamaron los tres huyendo a las otras habitaciones. - ¡Con su permiso! – Dijeron desde el otro extremo del Palacio.

-Tsk, estúpidos guardias buenos para nada… - Murmuró subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su cuarto mientras un aura oscura y llena de negatividad lo rodeaba. – Estúpida prueba…estúpido ministerio…estúpida Yumín que se desaparece… - Dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. – Y estúpida Tio por pendeja. – Murmuró cerrando la puerta de golpe.

* * *

-¡Achu! – Estornudó Tio limpiándose la nariz. – Jo…creo que me estoy resfriando. – Murmuró volviendo a abrazar a Gash de la cintura. – _"Aunque también tuve un escalofrío terrible…" –_ Pensó con repulsión, dirigió su mirada al caballo de al lado y se sorprendió de ver a Yumín. – _"¡¿Qué es esa apariencia repulsiva que tiene Yumín?!" –_

Yumín estaba abrazándose a sí misma con una mirada de amargura y repulsión mientras una sombra negativa la rodeaba. – _"¿Por qué tengo este asqueroso presentimiento de que alguien me está matando mentalmente…?" –_

 _-"¿Exactamente qué demonios le pasa?" –_ Pensó Tio con una gota en la cabeza.

-Unu, ¿cómo es que puedes dirigir al caballo siendo ciego, Tsubasa? – Preguntó Gash mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno, podré ser ciego pero conozco muy bien el lugar. – Dijo con seguridad.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Tio apuntado, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Tsubasa se había golpeado el rostro con la rama del árbol, cayendo del caballo encima de Yumín.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash deteniendo a su caballo. - ¡¿Están bien?! –

Tio soltó una carcajada. - ¿No que conocías el camino? –

Tsubasa hizo una mueca y se sobó la espalda. – Esa cosa no estaba ahí. – Se excusó.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas. – Dijo Tio tratando de controlar miserablemente su risa.

-Mocosa molesta… - Murmuró Tsubasa mientras la maldecía internamente.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero… - Dijo Yumín con una voz suave, pero cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una furiosa. - ¡¿Te gustaría bajarte de encima, maldito?! –

-Tsk, otra loca… - Murmuró poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con él? – Preguntó Yumín levantándose.

-Porque Gash es mío. – Dijo Tio con burla.

-Hmph, prefiero al ciego que al estúpido. – Murmuró Yumín regresando al caballo.

-¿Cómo debería tomarme eso? – Dijo Tsubasa con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Unu? – Cuestionó Gash. – No entiendo nada. –

Tio rodó los ojos. – Por favor, que no sea contagioso. – Rogó en un murmullo.

-Démonos prisa, Kurumi está enferma. – Dijo Yumín llamando la atención de todos.

-El Castillo ya no queda muy lejos. – Afirmó Tio.

-Entonces andando. – Dijo Tsubasa subiendo nuevamente al caballo.

-¡Ah, no! Ahora conduzco yo. – Dijo Yumín tomando las riendas y pasándose frente a Tsubasa. – No quiero que cierto mamodo vuelva a caerme encima. –

-Agradece que te caiga encima y no que te pierda por ahí… - Dijo Tio burlándose.

- _¡Hoshiruga!/¡Feidomusen! –_ Exclamaron Yumín y Tsubasa al unisón, golpeando de sorpresa a Tio con sus ataques.

-¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?! – Exclamó Tio furiosa por los golpes.

-Ay, lo siento, no vi a donde apuntaba. – Dijo Tsubasa moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos con sarcasmo.

-Disculpe Tio-sama, la caída me afectó. – Dijo Yumín con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes dos, malditos… - Murmuró Tio con un aura negra.

-¡¿Unu?! – Exclamó Gash alarmado. - ¡T-Tio, contrólate! – Dijo temblando, sabía que eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

- _¡CHAAJIRU SAIFODON! –_ Exclamó Tio invocando su hechizo.

* * *

-¡Lia-sama! – Exclamó el Capitán Rajin entrando a la habitación. - ¡Han regresado! –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Han vuelto?! – Lia se puso de pie y siguió al capitán hasta la entrada. - ¡Gash! ¡Tio! ¡Yumín! – Exclamó la mujer rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos. - ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y qué les pasó? – Preguntó confundida de su semblante.

Gash, Tio y Yumín habían llegado con las ropas sucias, algo desgastadas y tenían pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo, Tsubasa tenía el mismo semblante pero él estaba siendo detenido de los brazos por dos guardias.

-Unu…fuimos a Saika. – Comenzó Gash. – Para ver a Tsubasa… -

-Déjame adivinar…por Kurumi, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Lia mirado al pelirrojo detenido.

-Así es… - Respondió Yumín.

-¿Y por qué las heridas? – Cuestionó Lia mirándolos.

-Unu…en el camino Tio se enojó y nos lanzó un Chaajiru Saifodon… - Respondió Gash.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡El hermano de Kurumi y Yumín me atacaron primero! – Exclamó Tio en defensa.

-¡Porque tus nos insultaste primero! – Replicó Yumín apuntándola.

-¡Es culpa de Tsubasa por molestarme! – Reclamó Tio apuntando al pelirrojo.

-¡Oye, yo no te hice nada! – Dijo en defensa Tsubasa. – Ustedes dos fueron las que llegaron a insultarme a mi propia casa. –

-¡Tú también nos insultaste! – Replicó Tio.

Pff, claro, culpen al más menso. – Dijo Tsubasa cruzando los brazos.

-¿Unu? ¿Me culpan a mí? – Preguntó Gash con inocencia apuntándose a sí mismo.

Todos lo miraron fijamente con lástima, _"Pobre cosita inocente"_ pensaron.

-No Gash, estamos hablando de aquél menso. – Dijo Tio apuntando Tsubasa.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó Tsubasa.

-Eres ciego y no puedes ver a quién apunté, si te sentiste identificado no es mi problema. – Dijo Tio victoriosa.

-Maldita mocosa… - Murmuró Tsubasa irritado.

-Parecen unos niñitos. – Dijo Yumín rodando los ojos.

Un aura oscura penetrante llamó la atención de todos, los tres mamodos menores dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando vieron la expresión tenebrosa que los miraba.

 _-¡OHIZERU! –_ Un potente rayo de luz impactó en los cuatro mamodos. - ¡¿Podrían guardar silencio?! ¡Ya estoy harta! – Exclamó Lia totalmente frustrada.

Todos asintieron frenéticamente mientras se alejaban de ella y los guardias discretamente huyeron al momento del ataque.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash tembloroso. – E-Es la primera vez que la veo tan enfadada… -

-¿Li-Lia-sama siempre tuvo hechizos…? – Murmuró Tio asustada. – Cre-Creí que no tenía… -

-Tan buena que se veía… - Murmuró Yumín aterrada.

-Claro, el ciego se jode… - Murmuró Tsubasa sobándose el brazo.

-Ahora mismo los tres entran y me explican con exactitud el porqué de que ese chico esté aquí. – Ordenó Lia apuntando a Tsubasa.

-S-Sí… - Asintieron los tres entrando al Castillo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? – Preguntó Tsubasa cruzado de brazos.

Lia lo miró fijamente unos momentos con duda. – Quédate aquí. – Ordenó entrando al Castillo.

-Lo veía venir… - Murmuró soltando un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo. – Oh, bueno…con el temor que me tienen dudo que me dejen solo. – Dijo para sí mismo con una risita.

* * *

-¡¿QUE PROMETISTE QUE?! – Exclamó Lia aturdiendo a los tres presentes. - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Gash?! ¡Y encima con ese traidor de Saika! ¡¿Los golpes de tu hermano te han afectado el cerebro o realmente llegas a este punto de torpeza?! –

-Lo mismo dijimos nosotras. – Dijo Tio rodando los ojos.

-Pero ni cómo ganarle. – Murmuró Yumín cruzada de brazos.

-Unu…entiendo que estén enojadas conmigo. – Dijo Gash apretando sus puños. – Pero yo quiero salvar a Kurumi, y si la única forma de hacerlo es con la ayuda de Tsubasa lo haré de igual manera. –

-Ni siquiera podemos estar seguros de que dice la verdad, Gash. – Dijo Tio mirándolo fijamente.

-Así es, ya los traicionó una vez, podría estarlo tramando nuevamente. – Prosiguió Yumín mirándolo también.

-Así es, y el que vayas tú solo con él junto a la Llave del Tiempo es demasiado peligroso. – Dijo Lia mirándolo con seriedad. – Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no puedo permitir algo así y tu padre tampoco lo hará. –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Pero yo no quiero que Kurumi muera! – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. - ¡Yo quiero salvarla! ¡Y si no me dejarán llevar la Llave del Tiempo por las buenas entonces la tomaré por las malas! –

-¡¿Exactamente que idiotez estás diciendo ahora, Gash?! – Dijo Tio levantándose.

-¡Vamos Gash, no puedes estar hablando enserio! – Dijo Yumín levantándose también.

-Unu, lo digo muy enserio. – Afirmó con seguridad. – Yo voy a salvar a Kurumi, y si ustedes no quieren ayudarme entonces lo haré solo. –

-¿Solo con la ayuda de Tsubasa? Vamos Gash, te está manipulando. – Dijo Lia tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Unu, eso no es cierto! – Exclamó en defensa.

-¡¿Por qué crees ciegamente en sus palabras, Gash?! – Preguntó Tio frustrada. - ¡Es un traidor, UN TRAIDOR! –

-¡¿Qué hizo para ganarse tu confianza eterna, eh?! – Interrogó Yumín mirándolo.

-¡Unu, vi sus recuerdos! ¡Él realmente quiere mucho a Kurumi y desea salvarla tanto como yo! – Exclamó en respuesta.

-¡Te está manipulando, Gash! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! – Dijo Lia frustrada. - ¡Él maldijo a Kurumi, y fue él quien intentó asesinarla! –

-¡Unu, todo fue un accidente! ¡Yo sé que Tsubasa quiere a Kurumi! – Respondió Gash.

-¡¿Realmente le crees esa idiotez?! – Exclamaron las tres al unisón. - ¡Es un traidor! -

-¡SOY CIEGO NO SORDO! – Gritó Tsubasa furioso. - ¡Si van a insultar a la gente al menos bajen la voz! –

- _¡SAISU!/¡HOSHIRUGA!/¡OHIZERU! –_ Los tres ataques salieron disparados por la ventana e impactaron de lleno en el pelirrojo. - ¡Tú cállate! – Exclamaron las tres al unisón.

-Tch, maldita sea… - Murmuró el pelirrojo sobándose las heridas.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kurumi saliendo a su balcón. - ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –

-¡¿Ku-Kurumi?! – Exclamaron Tio y Yumín al unisón alarmadas.

-¿Uh? ¡¿EH?! – Exclamó viendo hacia abajo. - ¡¿Tsu-Tsubasa?! ¡Eres tú, Tsubasa! – Exclamó corriendo fuera de su habitación lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su hermano. - ¡Tsubasa! –

-¡Kurumi! – Respondió abrazándola cuando la pelinegra se lanzó sobre él, pero se preocupó un poco cuando sintió unas pequeñas alas frías puntiagudas que sobresalían en su espalda. - ¿Cómo te sientes, Kurumi? –

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte Tsubasa. – Respondió ella mientras ocultaba el dolor que sentía su cuerpo por haber corrido hasta ahí.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Yumín llegando con ellos.

-¡Unu, Kurumi! – La llamó Gash llegando también. - ¡¿Estás bien?! –

-¡Idiota, no debiste hacer eso! – La regañó Tio. - ¡Te puedes lastimar! –

-Estoy bien, no hagan tanto escándalo. – Les dijo cruzando los brazos. – Todavía no estoy muriendo, mo…ya hasta se parecen a Zeon. –

-¡WAHHHH! ¡Maldita sea, lo olvidé! – Exclamó Yumín alarmada. - ¡No he llevado el almuerzo de Zeon-sama! –

-Espera ¿qué? – Preguntó Kurumi. - ¿No has ido con él? –

-¡No, con todo esto lo olvidé! – Respondió alterada. - ¡Tengo que ir rápido o sino me matará! ¡Adiós! – Se despidió mientras corría a toda prisa al Palacio Soleil.

-Te extrañaremos Yumín. – Dijo Tio mirándola irse con una gota en la cabeza.

-Fuiste una buena amiga. – Dijo Gash viéndola también mientras la despedía con su mano.

-No creo que Zeon la mate, la necesita a su lado para que lo atienda. – Dijo Kurumi moviendo su mano restándole importancia. – Probablemente solo le quiebre un hueso. –

-¡Kurumi! – Le reclamaron ambos mamodos.

-Mo~, ¡pero si ustedes empezaron! – Exclamó cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero. – Además, ¿qué hace Tsubasa aquí? –

-Uh…mierda. – Murmuró Tio dándose cuenta de la situación.

-Unu… ¿Le decimos? – Le preguntó Gash a Tio mirándola de reojo.

-¿Decirme qué? – Preguntó Kurumi atraída por las palabras de Gash.

-Exacto, ¿decirle qué? – Dijo Tsubasa fastidiándolos.

-Mira tú… - Murmuró Tio amenazante.

-U-Unu, Tio… - Titubeó Gash alarmado.

-¡AHHHH~! – Un grito desgarrador interrumpió la conversación en ese momento.

Gash y Tio se quedaron congelados al ver que Kurumi cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las pequeñas alas de cristal en su espalda crecían repentinamente varios metros hacia arriba, creando heridas profundas en la espalda de la pelinegra que comenzó a sangrar.

-¡¿Kurumi?! ¡¿Qué tienes, Kurumi?! – Preguntó Tio alarmada tomándola de los hombros. - ¡Kurumi! –

-Arde mucho…duele… - Murmuró mientras unos pequeños hilos de saliva con sangre salían de su boca.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Qué le pasa, Tsubasa?! ¡¿Por qué le crecieron alas de cristal?! – Le preguntó Gash alarmado al pelirrojo.

-No-No lo sé…eso no sucedió antes… - Murmuró atónito, estaba frustrado por no entender la maldición en su totalidad.

* * *

 ** _-Palacio Soleil-_**

-¡¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS, MOCOSA ESTUPIDA?! – Exclamó Zeon mientras miraba a Yumín, quien estaba en el suelo con heridas en el cuerpo.

-Bue-Bueno, yo estaba… - Murmuró asustada mientras lo miraba.

-¡AHHHH~! – Un grito desgarrador interrumpió la conversación en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Preguntó Zeon atraído por el grito familiar.

-Esa voz… - Murmuró Yumín levantándose. - ¡Es Kurumi! – Exclamó al reconocerla.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué gritó así?! – Le preguntó alarmado.

-¡Y yo que sé, estoy aquí contigo! – Le respondió ella irritada.

-¡Maldita sea, no sabes hacer nada bien! – Le reclamó mientras se encaminaba a la ventana.

-Tch, mocoso arrogante… - Murmuró entre dientes mientras lo seguía.

Ambos se quedaron helados cuando vieron a lo lejos que Kurumi estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras dos alas enormes de cristal salían de su espalda causándole unas heridas grandes que sangraban.

-¡¿Q-Qu…?! – Zeon se quedó mudo, su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Kurumi… ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Yumín atónita. – ¡Te-Tengo que ir a ayudar! –

-Kurumi… ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo a la puerta para ir con ella.

-¡Espere, no puede abandonar el Palacio aún! – Le dijo reteniéndolo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! – Le gritó frustrado. - ¡Tengo que ir con Kurumi! –

-¡Si sale del Palacio ahora perderá la prueba! – Le dijo tratándolo de hacer reaccionar.

-¡No me importa! ¡Voy a ir con Kurumi! ¡Así que suéltame, Yumín! ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó molesto mirándola con decisión.

-De-De acuerdo… - Dijo soltándolo, inmediatamente el peligris salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás y ella lo miró irse. – Solo espero…que no te arrepientas de esto, Zeon-sama. – Murmuró soltando un suspiro para después correr detrás de él.

-¡KURUMI~! – El grito de un chico en la distancia la hizo girar lentamente.

-¿Zeon…? – Murmuró tratando de enfocar pero no podía, su visión era demasiado borrosa. – Ze…on… - Fue su última palabra antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Kurumi, Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon llegando con ella.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Zeon?! – Preguntó Gash sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Le preguntó Tio confundida.

-¡Creo que la verdadera pregunta es qué hace él aquí! – Exclamó apuntando hacia Tsubasa.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarla?! – Le preguntó Yumín a Tsubasa.

-¿Qué tipo de alas son? – Les preguntó Tsubasa.

-Grandes y con bastantes plumas. – Respondió Tio.

-¡Unu, como las de un fénix! – Agregó Gash.

-Fénix…fénix… ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Tsubasa. – El Feisirudon de Kurumi está siendo cristalizado por la maldición. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos.

-¡¿Eso es posible?! – Cuestionó Tio.

-Probablemente se contagió de la maldición cuando Kurumi lo liberó aquella vez, como es parte de ella la maldición debió haberlo reconocido y lo infectó. – Explicó Tsubasa.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntó Yumín.

-Corten sus alas antes de que la maldición cristalice por completo al Feisirudon, de lo contrario la cortará internamente y morirá. – Les dijo con seriedad.

-¿Cortarle sus alas? Pero la dañaremos. – Dudó Gash.

-Es eso o que muera por el cristal en su cuerpo. – Le dijo Tsubasa firmemente. – Es la única opción que tenemos… -

-Maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Zeon apretando sus puños. - _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_ Exclamó invocando la espada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le reclamó Tio.

-¡¿Qué parece?! ¡La voy a salvar! – Le respondió Zeon.

-¡Pero no puedes herirla de esa manera! – Exclamó preocupado Gash.

-¡Si es la única manera de mantenerla viva lo haré! – Les dijo tomando su espada y acercándose a Kurumi. – _"Perdóname, Kurumi…" –_

Zeon apretó sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior, tomó la espada con firmeza y la blandió con rapidez repetidas veces hasta que las alas de cristal se agrietaron, dio el último golpe y ambas alas se partieron en miles de pedazos que llovieron por todo el lugar.

- _¡SEISHIRU! –_ Exclamó Tio protegiéndolos de los cristales.

-Kurumi… ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon tomándola en sus brazos, la sangre que comenzó a brotar de las heridas de la pelinegra comenzaron a mancharlo. – Kurumi…perdóname, Kurumi… - Le susurró al oído mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Parte 29 de Nobleza recién salida del horno! *u* al fin nos acercamos al final, esta serie de one-shots constará de 32 partes :3 así que dentro de 3 más podremos ver el esperado final x3 espero que les haya gustado *w* y mil gracias a los que la han seguido todo este tiempo :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	69. Nobleza -Parte 30-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 30–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: Zeon ha tratado de curar a Kurumi, solo restará esperar el resultados. Las noticias recibidas serán algo que dejarán a todo el mundo con la mente en blanco, algunas malas…y otras buenas. Después de todo su sufrimiento, ¿al fin llegará su final feliz?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 30–"_

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kurumi, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Gash con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Las heridas causadas por los cristales eran demasiado profundas, pero con algunos hechizos curativos hemos logrado hacer que cicatricen. – Explicó el mamodo mirándolos y después mirando los documentos en sus manos. – Debido a las teorías que Tsubasa compartió con nosotros basadas en su información de la Maldición de Cristal, Tiane y yo nos dimos la tarea de revisar a fondo el cuerpo completo de Kurumi tanto exterior como interiormente. –

-¿Y lograron encontrar algo? – Preguntó Yumín interesada.

Iro asintió. – Efectivamente la teoría acerca de que las alas que aparecieron en Kurumi de la nada eran consecuencia de la cristalización del Mashin Uruku Feisirudon era cierta, dicho hechizo estaba siendo cristalizado en el interior de Kurumi y esa era la causa de sus dolores constantes. – Explicó leyendo sus apuntes e investigaciones. – En el momento en que el Príncipe Zeon quebró las alas de cristal detuvo el proceso de cristalización del Feisirudon, por lo que solamente restaba la extracción de los cristales que se quedaron dentro de su cuerpo, así que Tiane y yo nos dedicamos a sacarlos. –

-Que suerte… - Murmuró Tio suspirando aliviada.

-No exactamente. – Interrumpió Iro. – Al momento de realizar la cirugía para retirar los cristales, pudimos notar que los huesos frágiles de Kurumi tenían grietas y comenzaron a cristalizarse al igual que una parte de su intestino grueso y parte de su riñón derecho. –

-¿Eh? Creí que la maldición causaba enfermedades y no cristalizaciones… - Murmuró Tio confundida.

-Unu, eso decía el libro que Zeon encontró. – Apoyó Gash el comentario de Tio.

-Ciertamente los libros cuentan eso, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que en aquél tiempo nadie se tomó la molestia de analizar y revisar los cuerpos internamente. – Respondió Iro

-¿Uh? ¿Pero no se supone que les realizan una autopsia? – Preguntó Yumín confundida.

-Eso es correcto, se realiza una autopsia al cadáver. – Respondió el mamodo.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que no realizaron un estudio interno del cuerpo del maldecido? – Preguntó Tio mirando a su padre.

-Porque ciertamente le realizaron una autopsia al cuerpo muerto. – Respondió Iro ganándose la atención total de los tres. – Pero no realizaron el análisis en un cuerpo vivo con la maldición activa. – Finalizó el mamodo.

-¿A-A qué te refieres, papá? – Preguntó Tio algo desubicada.

-Tu madre y yo hemos estado investigando a Kurumi totalmente en estos días. – Respondió Iro mirándolos. – Todos creíamos que la Maldición de Cristal solo causaba enfermedades en el portador, pero ahora que la hemos estudiado a fondo nos dimos cuenta de que el cuerpo es cristalizado internamente una vez entrada la fase 3. –

-¿Cómo es posible que no se dieran cuenta de eso los que la estudiaron antes? – Preguntó Yumín.

-La razón por la que se desconocía la cristalización interna del cuerpo es que solo perdura mientras la maldición está activa, o en otras palabras, mientras el portador está vivo. –

-¿E-Eso quiere decir que el cuerpo vuelve a su forma natural cuando la persona muere? – Preguntó Tio comprendiendo el asunto.

-¿U-Unu…? ¿Entonces Kurumi morirá por culpa de esos cristales? – Preguntó Gash con preocupación.

-Pobre Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín un poco angustiada, levantó la mirada a los pocos segundos y se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿Uh? ¿Y Zeon-sama a dónde fue? –

-Entró a cuidar de Kurumi-sama cuando yo dejé la habitación. – Respondió Iro más relajado.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Yumín.

-¿Y Tsubasa? También hace rato que se esfumó. – Preguntó Tio buscándolo en la habitación.

-Unu, está en la habitación de huéspedes descansando. – Respondió Gash con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo. – Respondió Tio.

* * *

-Ze-Zeon…e-espera… - Murmuró Kurumi entre gemidos mientras trataba de detener al peligris.

Zeon se encontraba sobre ella besándola por todo el cuerpo mientras usaba su mano derecha para acariciar la entrepierna de la sonrojada pelinegra que se estremecía ligeramente con cada beso y caricia que él le daba.

-Ze-Zeon…ti-tienes que esperar… - Le repitió sujetándolo delicadamente de sus cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Preguntó sin molestarse en detenerse.

-Porque…acabas de venirte…no-no deberías ser tan apresurado… - Respondió tratando de contener sus gemidos.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte…es normal que "saque" todo lo que tengo guardado, ¿no? – Dijo con un cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

-No-No lo digas de esa manera, tonto… - Murmuró desviando la mirada sonrojada. – Además-… ¡Ay! – Exclamó cuando repentinamente sintió la embestida del peligris para penetrarla nuevamente. - ¡A-Avisa cuando hagas eso! – Le reclamó.

-Ho, ¿y por qué debería hacerlo? También lo disfrutas. – Dijo tomándola de la cintura para levantarla y sentarla sobre él mientras comenzaba a embestirla repetidas veces.

-¡Ah, e-espera…! Me-Me duele un poco…n-no seas tan brusco… - Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de los hombros.

-Te volviste muy estrecha en estos meses, Kurumi… - Dijo mientras la abrazaba de la cintura con su mano derecha y la sujetaba del hombro con la izquierda para darse impulso al embestirla. – Se-Se siente muy bien así… -

-Zeon…Zeon… - Lo llamó mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del chico y se dejaba llevar.

-Kurumi… - Susurró mientras apretaba su agarre y aumentaba su velocidad.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? – Preguntó Zeon mirando fijamente a Iro._

 _-Debe despertar la cura nuevamente. – Respondió el doctor devolviéndole la mirada._

 _-¿Y cómo lo haré? Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo la activé la vez pasada. – Cuestionó el peligris cruzando los brazos._

 _-Usted conoce a la perfección los requisitos, Zeon-sama. – Respondió Iro tranquilamente. – Si la ama ante todo y desea curarla desde el fondo de su corazón, la cura reaccionará ante sus sentimientos. –_

 _Zeon suspiró. – Me gustaría que fuera tan sencillo como eso… - Murmuró levantándose y dándose la vuelta. – Gracias, Iro-sensei. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación._

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

 _-"Tengo que despertar la cura…pero Kurumi no debe saberlo…" –_ Pensó mientras la juntaba más hacia él. – ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó tratando de advertirla pero fue tarde, ya que terminó viniéndose antes de poder avisarle.

 _-_ Z-Zeon… - Murmuró estremeciéndose al sentir la repentina venida de Zeon llenándola por dentro. - ¿S-Sin aviso…? –

 _-_ L-Lo siento, no pude contenerlo… - Se disculpó abrazándola.

 _-_ E-Está bien… - Respondió ella ruborizada. – Pero la próxima vez-… ¡Ay! – Exclamó al ser empujada a la cama por el peligris, quien levantó las piernas de la chica para comenzar a embestirla nuevamente. - ¡Z-Zeon! ¡¿De-De nuevo…?! – Preguntó entre ligeros gemidos.

 _-_ No-No puedo contenerme, quiero más… - Respondió mientras la jalaba de las piernas hacia él para profundizar sus embestidas, haciéndola gemir con un poco de dolor, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. – E-Estás muy estrecha…pero llegar tan profundo de ti hace que se sienta mucho mejor… - Explicó mientras soltaba una de sus piernas para tocar los pequeños pechos de la chica con su mano.

 _-_ Z-Zeon…e-espera… - Murmuró sonrojada mientras gemía. – E-El semen de hace unos segundos se e-está saliendo…se siente raro…para un momento para limpiarlo, p-por favor… -

 _-_ Está bien así, se siente mucho mejor, e-el semen actúa como lubricante… - Le dijo mientras apretaba su mano con la que sostenía su pecho. – A-Así que déjame continuar… -

 _-_ Z-Zeon…Zeon…Zeon… - Lo llamó repetidas veces, podía sentir como su cuerpo se sentía caliente, comenzaba a estremecerse con cada embestida y su interior se volvía más y más húmedo mientras gemía con algo de fuerza.

 _-_ ¿Kurumi? ¿Estás bien? Escuché que te quejaste hace unos momentos. – Dijo Yumín tocando a la puerta. - ¿Kurumi? – La llamó nuevamente sin recibir respuesta, claramente escuchó nuevamente los quejidos de la chica y se preocupó. - ¿Kurumi? Voy a entrar. –

Yumín abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar se quedó en el umbral mirando fijamente la escena frente a ella: Kurumi estaba arrodillada en la cama estilo perrito, sus pechos y brazos estaban pegados al colchón pero su cintura estaba curveada junto a sus caderas que estaban alzadas, detrás de ella estaba Zeon sentado de rodillas en la cama mientras la sostenía con la mano derecha de la cintura y del cabello con la izquierda, lo que más la sorprendió fue que ambos estaban desnudos, el peligris estaba moviéndose rápidamente de las caderas, ambos estaban gimiendo y un líquido blanquecino estaba escurriendo por las piernas de Kurumi que provenía de su entrepierna.

-¿Qu…? – Murmuró Yumín tratando de entender la situación, pasaron algunos segundos para que su rostro se sonrojara a más no poder y cerrara la puerta rápidamente pero sin crear ruido, se recargó de espaldas en ella mientras jadeaba. - ¿Qué demonios acabo de ver…? – Se preguntó con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Ah~, Zeon…! – Exclamó Kurumi desde el interior de la habitación con una voz rara.

-¡Kurumi, me vengo! – Respondió Zeon entre gemidos.

-¡¿Qué hace ese par de idiotas gritando de esa manera?! – Exclamó sorprendida de lo ruidosos que eran. - ¡Me largo de aquí! – Dijo corriendo lo más lejos de la habitación.

Yumín corrió por el pasillo pero se detuvo delante de cierta habitación familiar al escuchar un ruido extraño, tocó a la puerta pero nadie respondió, sin embargo nuevamente un ruido se escuchó y la hizo confundirse más.

-¿Le sucederá algo a Gash? Nunca hace tanto escándalo… - Murmuró para sí misma.

El ruido de un quejido fuerte por parte de Gash la alarmó y abrió la puerta rápidamente, su rostro se puso rojo y su expresión cambió a una irritada cuando vio a Gash recostado en su cama totalmente desnudo mientras Tio "saltaba" sentada encima del vientre del rubio con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico usando solamente un vestido sencillo corto de tirantes, ambos estaban sonrojados y gemían con voz baja.

Yumín nuevamente cerró la puerta rápido pero de manera silenciosa, nuevamente se recargó de espaldas en ella tratando de calmar la rapidez con la que latía su corazón, su mente estaba llena de una amarga combinación de irritación, frustración, vergüenza y pena.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?! ¡Con lo idiota que se veía Gash-sama! – Exclamó frustrada.

La chica se palmeó la cara y continuó caminando hacia su habitación, solamente quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de esas traumantes habitaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en su "huida" que no vio al chico pelirrojo que caminaba frente a ella, por la velocidad que llevaba terminó chocando con él y ambos rodaron por los tres escalones que habían.

-Ay… - Murmuró Yumín adolorida por la caída. – Duele… - Quiso moverse pero sintió un peso grande sobre ella, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Tsubasa sobre ella sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. - ¿Qué…? ¿Uh? – Se confundió de sentir que algo presionaba ligeramente su pecho derecho, bajó su mirada y se sonrojó con fuerza mientras su rostro mostraba irritación profunda. - ¡¿Qué demonios…?! –

-Ay… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Tsubasa con amabilidad mientras apretaba ligeramente el agarre de su mano derecha. - ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto? – Se confundió al sentir algo suave sin percatarse de qué era.

El sonrojo de Yumín aumentó al igual que su furia. - ¡¿Dónde demonios estás tocando, maldito pervertido?! – Exclamó empujándolo al suelo para levantarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas? – Dijo en el suelo mientras se giraba.

Yumín se enfureció más al ver que el rostro de Tsubasa estaba fijo hacia arriba y lo peor de todo es que estaba justamente entre sus piernas, bajó su falda para cubrirse totalmente fuera de sí.

-Maldito pervertido… - Murmuró con voz tenebrosa mientras temblaba. – _¡Hoshiruga! ¡Hoshiruga! ¡Hoshiruga! ¡HOSHIRUGA! –_ Exclamó repetidas veces golpeando a Tsubasa con sus ataques sin darle tiempo de reprochar. - ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO, TODOS AQUÍ SON UNOS DEGENERADOS! – Gritó totalmente furiosa mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-Duele… - Murmuró Tsubasa con todo el cuerpo adolorido. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso…? Maldición, abusan de uno porque es ciego y tiene mal expediente… - Murmuró tratando de levantarse, pero todo le dolía. – Ay…esa mocosa… -

* * *

-¡Z-Zeon…! ¡Ya para…! – Exclamó Kurumi tratando de gatear fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no te vas! – Respondió el peligris mientras la tomaba del cabello para detenerla.

-¡Ay! – Exclamó al sentir el jale repentino de su cabello. - ¡Pero-…AY! – Exclamó nuevamente cuando sintió como el chico la penetraba con fuerza. - ¡Z-Zeon, ya para…! S-Sé que estás desesperado… ¡¿Pero no puedes darme un respiro?! ¡Ya van 17 veces…! ¡Volveré a quedar inválida! –

-Dijiste que podía hacerlo, además debemos estar seguros de que la cura funcionará. – Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cadera para impulsarse.

-¡Lo hemos hecho toda la noche! ¡Ni siquiera bajamos a cenar! ¡Estamos aquí desde las 4 de la tarde y ya son las 11 del día! – Exclamó tratando de gatear lejos de él. - ¡Déjame respirar! ¡Esto es abuso! ¡Lia-sama! ¡Lia-sama…! – Quiso llamarla nuevamente cuando una mano tapó su boca.

-Calladita eres más bonita, querida. – Le dijo Zeon divertido sin dejar de embestirla. – Creo que cierta niña malcriada quiere un castigo. –

Kurumi negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, Zeon la cargó para llevarla nuevamente a la cama y ella intentó zafarse pataleando y manoteando por todos lados.

* * *

El Sol brillaba con fuerza, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde y todo parecía indicar que sería un día tranquilo.

-Zeon, mamá dijo que bajaras a comer. – Dijo Gash tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Zeon.

-Sí, ya voy. – Respondió desde el interior. – Adelántate. –

-Unu, de acuerdo, dile a Kurumi que también baje a comer. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa mientras bajaba al comedor.

Por otro lado, Zeon estaba mirándose en el espejo mientras se ponía un short plateado, una playera de manga corta azul grisáceo y unos tenis a juego.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy satisfecho. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertido mientras se giraba para ver a Kurumi.

-Te odio, pervertido… - Murmuró la pelinegra en un puchero.

Kurumi estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama completamente desnuda con solo una sábana blanca encima cubriéndola, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba manchada por un líquido blanquecino al igual que la cama.

Zeon sonrió y le acarició el cabello. – Me voy a comer, le diré a alguien que te traiga algo. – Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta. – Ah, si yo fuera tú me metería a bañar, no querrás que alguien te vea llena de "mí" ¿verdad? Podrían darse cuenta de lo pervertida que eres. –

-¡Aquí el único pervertido violador eres tú! – Exclamó irritada conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo.

Zeon se rio. – Sí, sí, nos vemos. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Mo~, maldito sea… - Murmuró en un puchero, quiso levantarse pero un dolor la golpeó y volvió a su posición anterior. – Genial…soy inválida otra vez, estúpido Zeon… -

* * *

-Ya vine. – Dijo Zeon sentándose en su lugar usual.

-Vaya, hasta que bajaste. – Dijo Tio sentada al lado de Gash. – Sí que eres lento. –

-Tsk, nadie te obliga a esperarme ¿o sí? – Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Lamentablemente sí lo hacen. – Respondió cruzando los brazos.

-¿Unu? ¿Kurumi no bajará a comer? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su hermano frente a él.

-No puede. – Respondió tomándole a su jugo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no puede? – Preguntó Lia un poco preocupada.

-Digamos que amaneció con un dolor que no la deja caminar, nada grave, pero no andará correteando por ahí en un par de días. – Respondió sereno.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste en estas horas, pervertido? – Murmuró Tio mirándolo frustrada.

-¿Realmente quieres saber, Tio? – Preguntó Zeon divertido.

-¡Ca-Cállate, idiota! – Exclamó Tio sonrojada.

-Tsk, pero si la pervertida que preguntó eres tú, plebeya de quinta. – Dijo Zeon encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jo… ¿Por qué tengo que aguantarlo, Lia-sama? – Preguntó Tio mirando a la mujer rubia.

-Porque es el hermano mayor de tu prometido, Tio. – Respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose de golpe. - ¡¿COMO QUE SU PROMETIDA?! – Gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Uh? Creí que ya lo sabías. – Dijo Lia mirándolo confundida. – Tio y Gash están comprometidos. – Respondió serena.

-¡¿Cuándo rayos pasó eso y por qué nadie me informó nada?! – Exclamó mirando a su madre. - ¡Fue esa mocosa, ¿verdad?! – Dijo apuntando a Tio. - ¡De seguro esa mocosa amenazó a Gash con ahorcarlo hasta la muerte si no se casaba con ella! ¡Fuiste tú, maldita plebeya acosadora de los barrios pobres! –

-¡¿Qué me dijiste, estúpido príncipe canoso con el alma más podrida que un cadáver flotando en un pantano?! – Exclamó Tio levantándose para verlo con fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Ahora sí, Tio…! – Murmuró amenazante Zeon mientras varios rayos se emitían de su mano.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Zeon, cálmate! ¡Tio no me amenazó! ¡Yo se lo pedí! – Exclamó Gash levantándose para tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Cómo que tú se lo pediste?! ¡¿Realmente quieres casarte con eso?! – Preguntó apuntando hacia Tio. - ¡Es fea, marimacha, estúpida y plana! –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Reprochó Tio cubriéndose su pecho sonrojada. - ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, baboso?! –

-¡Esa mocosa está más plana que la mesa! ¡Apoyo más que te cases con un pez limón que con ella! – Repitió Zeon ignorándola por completo.

 _-¡FEISIRUGA! –_ El rayo de fuego golpeó a Zeon de lleno tumbándolo de la silla y todos dirigieron su mirada a quien lo había lanzado. - ¡¿En qué demonios te estás fijando, estúpido?! – Reclamó Kurumi mirando molesta a Zeon.

 _-_ ¿Kurumi? – Murmuró Zeon sorprendido de verla ahí.

 _-_ ¿Unu? ¿Por qué estás usando muletas? – Preguntó Gash al mirarla.

 _-_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que esperarías arriba. – Preguntó Zeon algo sorprendido.

 _-_ Tch, como si te importara. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

 _-_ ¿No vendrás a comer, Kurumi? – Preguntó Lia mirándola.

 _-_ De repente el hambre se me fue. – Respondió continuando su camino.

 _-_ ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon corriendo detrás de ella. - ¡Espera! – Dijo deteniéndola del brazo. - ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! –

 _-_ ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Realmente vienes a preguntarme semejante idiotez?! – Preguntó mirándolo molesta. - ¡Prometiste que era la única a la que veías pero volviste a fijarte en el pecho de Tio! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! –

 _-_ ¡¿Por qué te encelas?! ¡Ya te dije que ella no me importa en lo absoluto! – Dijo algo molesto.

 _-_ ¡¿Entonces por qué sigues viendo si es plana o no?! – Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. – Acabas de estar conmigo en la cama...saliste por cinco minutos y ya andas mirando a alguien más…eres lo peor Zeon, ¡lo peor! ¡Te odio! ¡Realmente te odio, idiota! – Exclamó dándole una bofetada y yéndose lo más rápido que podía hacía su habitación.

 _-_ ¡Kurumi, espera! – Exclamó tratando de seguirla, pero se detuvo mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla herida. – Tsk, maldita sea… - Dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al comedor.

-¿Unu? ¿Y Kurumi? – Preguntó Gash al ver entrar a su hermano.

-No vendrá a comer con nosotros. – Respondió Zeon cortante.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué rayos le dijiste, idiota? – Preguntó Tio cruzando los brazos.

-Todo es tu maldita culpa, sucia plebeya. – Murmuró mirando de reojo a Tio furioso.

-¿Mía? ¿Y exactamente qué hice yo? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Qué no has hecho es lo que deberías preguntar. – Respondió sin dejar de verla.

-¡Se calman ahora los dos! – Exclamó Lia rompiendo el tenso ambiente. – Tio termina tu almuerzo ahora. –

-S-Sí… - Respondió comiendo a regañadientes.

-Y tú. – Dijo apuntando a Zeon. – Termina tú comida rápido que ahora mismo vas y te disculpas con Kurumi. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo?! – Preguntó Zeon molesto.

-Porque se enfadó contigo y es TU novia, así que come lo más rápido que puedas y te vas ya mismo a su habitación a pedirle disculpas. – Ordenó Lia.

-Tsk, maldita sea… - Murmuró comenzando a comer desganado.

-Unu… - Murmuró Gash mirando a todos confundido. – Unu… ¿Y Yumín? –

-Comiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes. – Respondió Tio.

-¿Qué hace ahí? – Preguntó Lia desubicada por la respuesta.

-Pasando tiempo con Tsubasa. – Respondió la pelirroja.

-¿A la plebeya esa le gustó el hermano de Kurumi? – Preguntó Zeon con algo de repulsión.

-No exactamente. – Dijo Tio. – Digamos que anoche le lanzó varios Hoshirugas por algo que "hizo", pero después se dio cuenta que no había forma de que pudiera haberlo hecho, así que está tratando de compensarlo. – Respondió continuando su comida.

-Tsk, genial. – Murmuró Zeon rodando los ojos y prosiguiendo su comida desganado.

-Príncipe Zeon, tiene correspondencia. – Dijo una mucama entrando al comedor.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó viendo una carta. - ¿Quién la envía? –

-El Ministerio Mamodo. – Respondió dándole la carta y haciendo una reverencia. – Con su permiso. – Dijo retirándose.

Una vez la mucama se retiró todos se quedaron en silencio al saber que era un momento delicado, solo se limitaban a mirar fijamente a Zeon, quien tenía su vista fija en el papel. El peligris suspiró y abrió el sobre, sacando la nota y comenzando a leerla en silencio, conforme avanzaba en su lectura su expresión se volvía más decaída, todos notaron esto y sintieron que una mala noticia llegaría.

-¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Lia rompiendo el silencio.

-Perdí la prueba… - Respondió soltando otro suspiro mientras arrugaba la carta. – A decir verdad esperaba esto… -

-Zeon… - Murmuró Gash mirándolo.

-Estoy bien, sé que hice lo correcto. – Interrumpió el peligris levantándose. – No me hubiera perdonado a mí mismo si algo le hubiera pasado a Kurumi. – Dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Unu…Zeon… - Murmuró Gash viéndolo irse.

-Hasta yo me di cuenta de que ese amargado se deprimió… - Dijo Tio una vez que el peligris se retiró.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Zeon había recibido la notificación de su prueba rechazada para convertirse en rey, todo en el Castillo se había mantenido en paz, incluso Tsubasa terminó alojado ahí por unos días bajo supervisión gracias a la intervención de Kurumi. Las cosas estaban calmadas y esa mañana todos estaban almorzando tranquilamente en el comedor.

Fort estaba sentado a la cabeza y Lia estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a su esposo, del lado derecho del rey estaba Zeon, al lado del peligris estaba Kurumi y al lado de la pelinegra yacía Tsubasa, del lado izquierdo de Fort estaba Gash, al lado del rubio estaba Tio y al lado de la pelirroja estaba Yumín.

-Uh… - Murmuró Kurumi moviendo la comida en su plato de un lado para otro disgustada.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Zeon al notar esto. - ¿Por qué no estás comiendo? –

-¿Uh? ¿No estás comiendo? – Preguntó Tsubasa atrayendo la atención de los demás. - ¿Te sientes mal? –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – No… - Respondió jugando aún con su comida.

-Es cierto, además estás pálida… - Afirmó Tio mirándola fijamente.

-A decir verdad llevas varios días comiendo mal… - Confesó Yumín preocupada.

-¿Unu? Si te sientes mal solo dilo, Kurumi. – Dijo Gash angustiado.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo tomando un bocado para comerlo, pero antes de meterlo en su boca el simple olor de la comida le revolvió el estómago, soltó el cubierto asqueada y rápidamente unas nauseas la golpearon, obligándola a levantarse de golpe para salir corriendo a toda prisa al baño más cercano.

-¡Es el colmo, maldición! – Exclamó Zeon levantándose para correr detrás de ella.

-Unu… ¿Deberíamos ir? – Preguntó Gash.

-Zeon es capaz de hacer una idiotez… - Respondió Tio.

-¡Alguien lléveme! – Exclamó Tsubasa levantándose.

-Yo te llevo. – Dijo Yumín tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo.

-Jo…vamos pues. – Dijo Tio levantándose.

-¡Unu! – Apoyó Gash siguiéndola.

Los cuatro siguieron a los primeros dos y se sorprendieron de ver a Zeon palmeando la espalda de Kurumi, quien se encontraba sosteniéndose de las orillas del váter mientras vomitaba.

-¡¿Qué tienes, Kurumi?! – Preguntó alarmada Yumín.

-No me vean… - Dijo aguantando las náuseas. – Es repulsivo… - Finalizó mientras las ganas de seguir vomitando regresaban.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon.

-Iré por Iro-sensei. – Dijo Gash corriendo a buscar al doctor.

-¡Iré contigo! – Apoyó Tio siguiéndolo.

-Traeré agua para que enjuagues tu boca, el mal sabor hará que vomites de nuevo. – Dijo Yumín soltando a Tsubasa para ir por un vaso de agua.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – Le dijo Zeon una vez que ella bajó la manija del váter.

-Eso creo… - Murmuró levantándose mientras se apoyaba de las paredes.

-Aquí está el agua. – Dijo Yumín dándole el vaso.

-Gracias… - Dijo mientras se enjuagaba la boca.

-Ven, te llevo a la habitación. – Dijo Zeon cargándola en sus brazos y teletransportándose a la habitación para recostarla en la cama.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Gash y Tio llegaran acompañados de Iro, quien les pidió que esperaran afuera. Los tres salieron encontrándose con Yumín y Tsubasa afuera de la habitación, los cinco esperaron ahí por una hora a que el doctor saliera y les indicara que podían pasar.

-¿Qué tiene Kurumi, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Gash.

-¿Es grave? – Cuestionó Tsubasa preocupado.

-¿Se podrá curar? – Dijo Tio angustiada.

Iro soltó una carcajada ante las expresiones de todos, haciendo que se confundieran. – Kurumi está bien, no tienen que preocuparse. –

-Dejó de comer, se mareó y estuvo vomitando. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo cruzado de brazos. - ¿Y tiene el descaro de decirme que no me preocupe? ¿Qué clase de doctor es? –

-¡Oye, no le hables a mi papá así! – Exclamó Tio.

-Tsk, tan inútil es uno como lo es el otro. – Dijo Zeon desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, pedazo de…?!

-¡TIO! – Exclamaron Iro, Kurumi y Gash al unisón.

-Jo…siempre me gritan a mí. – Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

-Si Kurumi no tiene nada, ¿entonces qué le pasó? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

Iro soltó una risita y puso su mano en el hombro de Kurumi, quien lo veía fijamente. – La señorita Kurumi…está embarazada.

-¿Embara…? – Murmuró Zeon.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos (Exceptuando a Kurumi, Iro y Zeon) al unisón.

-¡¿Cómo que embarazada?! – Exclamó Tsubasa. - ¡Mi hermanita NO puede estar embarazada! –

-¡¿Ku-Ku-Kurumi va a tener un bebé?! – Exclamó Tio en shock.

-¿Embarazada…? – Repitió Zeon con la mirada y la mente en blanco.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver la reacción de Zeon y lo miraron fijamente en silencio a excepción de Kurumi, quien tenía su vista fija en su vientre.

 _-"Es cierto…ellos ya perdieron un bebé…" –_ Pensó Tio al ver los rostros de ambos. – Gash, Yumín, Tsubasa, será mejor dejarlos solos. –

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tsubasa.

 _-_ Yo sé lo que digo, ahora vámonos. –

 _-_ Tio tiene razón, andando. – Dijo Iro obligando a todos a salir y cerrando la puerta.

Zeon y Kurumi se mantuvieron en silencio sin moverse de sus lugares, las miradas de ambos estaban perdidas en otro lado…pasaron algunos minutos para que el peligris reaccionara y se acercara a ella.

-Kurumi, tengo miedo. – Dijo ganándose la mirada fija de la chica. – Tengo mucho miedo, Kurumi… -

Kurumi asintió lentamente mientras ponía su mano en su vientre. – Zeon ¿qué pasará si no podemos protegerlo? ¿Y si sucede lo mismo? No quiero perder otro bebé…no quiero… - Murmuró con la voz quebrada comenzando a llorar. – Es demasiado cruel…que mis hijos terminen así… -

-Kurumi… - Murmuró abrazándola con los ojos llorosos. – _"Kurumi está embarazada…la cura al fin dará frutos…pero no quiero darle un destino tan cruel a mi hijo… ¿Qué debo hacer?" –_

Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, ninguno se movía, Zeon solamente se limitaba a abrazarla mientras Kurumi lloraba recargada en su pecho… _¿Realmente había sido una buena idea?_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **JAJAJAJAJA XDDD se supone que sería un cap serio y terminé haciéndole bullying a Tsubasa, traumando a Yumín e insultando a Zeon y a Tio a más no poder XDDDDDDDD Bueno... ¡Estamos llegando al final! *w* dos más y acabamos Nobleza TvT tranquis, se viene otro KuruZeo XDDD pero el próximo estará a parte, no aquí en one-shots XDDD espero que les guste cuando lo comience owo7**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan, empiezo contigo amiga por dos razones... 1- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YU-CHAN! *W* Tenía que felicitarte aquí también x3 gracias por siempre leer todos mis fics y estar ahí cuando lo necesito, te quiero! *w***

 ***Osvaldo877, ¡bienvenido al mundo de mis fics incompletos! JAJAJAJA XDDD ok'no (? bienvenido! Gracias por tus reviews *w* me alegro que te guste la pareja y sobre todo mis fics x3 si quieres leer algo de Zeon te invito a ver "My Silver Moon" ya que es un fic basado principalmente en Zeon uwu también te invito a leer "Symphony of the Shattered World" que es KuruZeo al igual que "El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo", "Beso Rojo Entre las Sombras" que es KuruZeo alterno y sobre todo al fin original "Bokura no Gash Bell!", basado en el manga de Konjiki no Gash! *w* espero que te gusten y si tienes ganas de algún one-shot no dudes en pedirlo x3 ¡espero verte más por aquí! *w***

 ***TechnaLux, gracias por tus reviews *w* siempre me dan risa XDDDD pero agradezco que lo leas y lo hayas seguido desde el comienzo *u* aprecio mucho tus reviews x3 igual te invito a pasarte por los otros fics mencionados x3 ¡Sería feliz si los leyeran! *w***

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain, ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews! A pestar de andar tan atareada andas leyendo todos mis fics, somos amigas desde hace años y me alegro que sea así *w* espero que siga así jajaja XDDD ¡gracias por todo! *w***

 ***Kotori, ¡gracias por tu review! *w* me alegro ver una cara nueva por aquí *OOOOO* me alegro que te gustara y me da felicidad saber que leíste Mi Dulce Cenicienta :3 te invito a leer los otros fics de igual manera uwu no te decepcionarán x3**

 **Espero que seguir recibiendo reviews, ya que me impulsan a continuar estos fics hasta el final x3 si quieren ver fanarts, videos, fandubs y más pueden buscar mi página de facebook llamada "xHimemikoYukix" o mi canal de youtube con el mismo nombre x3 ojalá les haya gustado esta parte uwu ¡vamos por el final! :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	70. Nobleza -Parte 31-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 31–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: El embarazo es complicado para Kurumi, pero estando junto a Zeon las cosas al parecer serán más fáciles. Después de algunos años su vida parecía feliz, pero una tragedia le hará ver a nuestro Príncipe arrogante un nuevo mundo, aprendiendo la lección de la peor manera…**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 31–"_

-¡¿Exactamente qué rayos pasó?! – Exclamó furioso Zeon mirando a Gash, Tio y Yumín. - ¡Se suponía que debían cuidarla! ¡¿Por qué demonios la dejaron sola?! ¡Maldita sea! –

-¡Oye, está bien que no debimos hacerlo, pero no por eso tienes derecho a gritarnos! – Exclamó Tio en defensa.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! – Gritó lanzándole un Zakeru para tumbarla en el suelo.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡Tio! – Exclamó Gash agachándose hacia ella. - ¿Estás bien? –

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Zeon?! – Reclamó Tio adolorida. - ¡Ni que estuviera muriéndose! –

-¡CALLATE! – Gritó frustrado totalmente.

-¡Oye, ya cálmate! – Interrumpió Yumín mirándolo fijamente. – Sabemos que estás ocupado, por eso nos tomamos la molestia de cuidad de Kurumi, entendemos que ella está delicada y que hicimos mal en dejarla sola, ¡pero eso no te da el derecho de maltratarnos a nosotros! –

-¡Tú cállate! – Exclamó dándole una bofetada.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡ZEON! – Exclamó Gash en reproche levantándose.

-Es el colmo, encima de que te ayudamos nos golpeas. – Murmuró Yumín sobando su mejilla.

-¡Es su maldita culpa! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarla sola?! – Reclamó nuevamente.

-¡¿Y tú por qué si puedes dejarla sola?! ¡Se supone que es TU pareja y TU hijo, ¿entonces por qué no te responsabilizas de ellos en lugar de estar atacando a quienes te ayudan en TU labor?! – Reclamó Yumín harta.

-Escúchame atentamente mocosa, tú estás aquí solamente para atenderla. – Dijo con voz baja pero amenazante mientras la apuntaba con su dedo y la veía fijamente. – Y si no vas a cumplir tu maldito trabajo, entonces sal por esa puerta ahora mismo y lárgate de aquí. –

Yumín lo miró fijamente con rivalidad. – Usted no es el rey, así que no debo obedecerlo. – Respondió con seriedad.

-Maldita mocosa… - Murmuró Zeon al sentir que algo había sido herido con esas palabras, apretó sus puños furioso y tomó a Yumín del cuello mientras comenzaba a ahorcarla. - ¡Eso no te incumbe, estúpida! –

-¡Yumín! – Exclamó Tio tratando de acercarse, pero se alarmó cuando las palmas del chico que sujetaban el cuello de la pelilila comenzaban a rodearse por rayos. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltala! ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarla, estúpido! –

-Suel…tame… - Murmuró Yumín con dificultad mientras intentaba liberarse.

-Te voy a despedazar, estúpida. – Murmuró con voz asesina.

 _-¡FEIDOMU! –_ Una llamarada golpeó a Zeon y lo tumbó en el suelo, obligándolo a soltar a Yumín, quien comenzó a toser desesperada mientras recuperaba el aliento después de caer al suelo.

-Este maldito ataque… - Murmuró Zeon sobando su brazo.

-Tsuba…sa… - Murmuró Yumín con dificultad mientras lo miraba.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó extendiendo su mano al frente, Yumín gateó un poco hacía él y se levantó con su ayuda.

-Sí…gracias… - Dijo tosiendo ligeramente.

-No te metas, sucio animal traicionero. – Amenazó Zeon mirándolo fijamente. – Sino tu maldita vista no será tu única discapacidad. –

-¡Oye, ya basta! – Exclamó Tio.

-¿Crees que tus amenazas me asustan, principito? – Preguntó Tsubasa con una expresión seria.

-Realmente estás subestimando mi poder, maldito ciego. – Respondió Zeon amenazante.

-¡Tsubasa, no sigas! – Dijo Yumín mirándolo.

-¡Tienes que calmarte, Zeon! – Apoyó Gash mirándolo.

-¡Cállense! ¡Es su maldita culpa que Kurumi esté grave! – Exclamó mirando a Gash y a Tio.

-¡Lo que le pasó a Kurumi fue un terrible accidente, pero no puedes atacarnos solo por eso! – Replicó el rubio.

-Gash, cierra la boca ahora. – Ordenó Zeon mirándolo.

-Unu, no lo haré, tienes que reaccionar. – Dijo Gash mirándolo con decisión.

-Cierra la boca ahora Gash, no me obligues a cerrártela. – Amenazó nuevamente.

-Escuché tus órdenes mucho tiempo, pero esta vez no lo haré. – Respondió el rubio.

-Tú… ¡Fue culpa de esa maldita plebeya! – Exclamó empujando a los tres a un lado para tomar a Tio de la ropa y rebotarla con fuerza en la pared.

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, idiota! – Exclamó tratando de zafarse.

-¡Todo es tu maldita culpa, mocosa! – Exclamó fuera de sí rebotándola nuevamente. - ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Definitivamente morirás! –

- _¡ZAKERUGA! –_ El rayo dorado de Gash impactó de lleno en Zeon, tumbándolo al suelo y dándole tiempo a Tio de alejarse de él. - ¡No vas a lastimar a nadie más Zeon! ¡Aún si eso significa que deba atacarte! –

-¡Sal de mi camino, Gash! ¡AHORA! – Exclamó furioso mirándolo con amenaza.

-¡ZEON! – Exclamó Lia llegando al lugar. - ¡¿Exactamente qué está pasando aquí?! –

-¡¿Lia-sama?! – Exclamó Yumín.

-Gracias al cielo… - Dijo Tio aliviada.

-¡Unu, madre! – Exclamó Gash mirándola con algo de alivio. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine por tanto ruido que hacían, ¿qué sucede con ustedes? – Preguntó mirándolos heridos a Zeon, Yumín y Tio.

-¡Estos estúpidos dejaron sola a Kurumi y la muy tonta se levantó de la cama solo para desmayarse pocos segundos después! – Explicó furioso mientras apuntaba a los 3 mamodos menores.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kurumi se desmayó?! – Exclamó sorprendida Lia. - ¿El golpe fue fuerte? –

-No lo sé, los doctores están atendiéndola ahora mismo, pero fue lo suficiente como para que sangrara. – Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que tenían que cuidarla! ¡Malditos mocosos inútiles e inservibles! –

- _¡ZAKERUGA! –_ El rayo de Gash lo golpeó nuevamente tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡Gash! – Lo regañó Lia mirándolo fijamente.

-Unu…si no lo hacía yo lo hubieras hecho tú… - Murmuró mirándola nervioso.

-Mocoso idiota… - Murmuró Zeon furioso con un aura negra, espantando a todos exceptuando a Lia y a Tsubasa.

-¡Zeon-sama! – Exclamó Iro entrando a la habitación apurado. - ¡Zeon-sama! –

-¡¿Padre?! – Dijo Tio mirándolo confundida.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Sucedió algo?! – Preguntó Gash.

-¿Cómo está Kurumi? – Preguntaron Tsubasa y Zeon al unisón.

-Tsk. – Resopló Zeon mirando a Tsubasa de reojo.

-La señorita está estable, solo fue un ligero golpe pero no pasó a graves, el bebé está bien. – Explicó el doctor mirándolo.

-¡Que alegría! – Exclamó Yumín contenta.

-Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Respondió Iro con una sonrisa.

Zeon suspiró para tranquilizarse ante la noticia. – Bien, iré a verla. –

-Creo que ya te hicieron gane… - Murmuró Tio divertida apuntando hacia Tsubasa, quien corrió hacia la habitación de Kuru y entró.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon corrió detrás de él pero la puerta lo golpeó en la cara, quiso abrirla pero el seguro interior había sido puesto. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre la puerta, lisiado! –

-Lo siento, no la encuentro. – Respondió Tsubasa divertido.

-¡No te burles de mí, estúpido! ¡Abre ahora! – Exclamó irritado mientras comenzaba a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Tio soltó una carcajada fuerte ante esto, haciendo que la irritación de Zeon creciera. - ¡NO TE BURLES! – Exclamó girándose hacia ella lanzándole un Zakeruga.

-¡Wahhh! – Gritó mientras activaba su aura protectora. – Fiu, estuvo cerca. – Murmuró pasándose la mano por la frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kurumi? – Preguntó Tsubasa sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Estoy bien. – Respondió ella sonriendo. – Zeon estaba enojado ¿verdad? –

-Sí, se pone loco cuando se trata de ti. – Respondió Tsubasa con una ligera risita. – Pero eso me agrada de él. –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó confundida. - ¿Por qué? -

-Sí. – Respondió Tsubasa feliz. – Porque eso me demuestra que realmente le preocupas, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar, con saber que mi hermanita está en buenas manos me es suficiente. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Gracias, Tsubasa. – Respondió ella abrazándolo. – Eres el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener. –

-¡UNU, YO CONCUERDO CON ESO! – Exclamó Gash con voz desesperada. - ¡¿POR QUE NO TENGO UN HERMANO ASI?! –

- _¡TEO ZAKERU! –_ Exclamó Zeon y pocos segundos se escuchó que algo caía al suelo con fuerza. - ¡REPITE ESO GASH, REPITELO! –

-¡UNUUUU~! – Gritó e instantáneamente se escuchó cómo unos pasos se alejaban a toda velocidad.

-Bueno, a veces me pregunto si realmente te estoy dejando en buenas manos… - Murmuró Tsubasa con una gota en la cabeza.

-Zeon podrá ser amargado, tosco, agresivo, grosero, nada lindo y, sobre todo, un narcisista. – Explicó Kurumi contando cada cosa con sus dedos conforme las mencionaba. – Pero tiene un corazón noble, así que puedo confiar en él, sin contar todas esas veces que me ayudó. –

-¿Segura que estás bien con él? – Preguntó Tsubasa ligeramente dudoso. – Con lo de hace unos momentos no estaría nada mal que te casaras con alguien más. –

-¿Ca-Casarme…? – Murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Sí, casarte. – Respondió Tsubasa. – Si planeas tener ese bebé debes casarte, no dejaré que mi hermanita menor sea madre soltera. –

-Tsubasa… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – _"Casarme ¿eh?...Zeon…nunca me lo pidió ¿verdad…?" –_

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurumi! – Exclamaron Tio, Yumín y Gash al unisón mientras reventaban las serpentinas en toda la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, amigos. – Agradeció la pelinegra sentada en su silla, tenía una panza ligeramente marcada que acariciaba con sutileza ella misma.

-¡Y pensar que recién cumples 10 años y ya esperas un bebé! – Dijo Tsubasa algo nervioso. – Esperaba llegar a conocer a mi sobrino, pero nunca pensé que sería TAN pronto… -

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate Tsubasa. – Dijo Yumín con amabilidad mientras le tomaba las manos.

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Kurumi viéndolos. – Han estado muy juntos últimamente… ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? – Les preguntó.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – Exclamó Yumín sonrojándose. - ¡¿D-De qué cosas ha-hablas, Kurumi?! Tssss… -

-¿Y por qué no decirles que somos pareja? – Dijo Tsubasa tranquilamente.

La voz serena de Tsubasa junto a su declaración dejó a todos boquiabiertos, Zeon escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y terminó mojando a Tio y a Gash, a quienes se les cayó la comida de la boca.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – Exclamaron todos luego de procesar la información.

-¡Tsu-Tsubasa…! – Dijo Yumín más sonrojada que antes.

-¡¿Es cierto, Yu?! – Preguntó Kurumi sorprendida.

-¿E-Eh? Bu-Bueno…esto…s-sí… - Confesó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Es enserio, Yumín?! – Preguntó Tio incrédula. - ¡¿Pero que le viste a ese idiota?! –

-¡Tio! – Exclamó Yumín en reproche.

-¿Y qué le viste tú a Gash? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándola de reojo. - ¿Te cautivó su gran idiotez? –

-¡Ku-Kurumi! – Exclamó Tio sonrojada reprochándole.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Jo…solo porque es tu hermano lo defiendes. – Murmuró cruzando los brazos. – Como si yo te dijera algo por enamorarte de un amargado sádico que goza de violarte. –

-¡TIO! – Exclamó Kurumi sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. – Dijo irritada. – Y ni como negarlo… -

-¡Ca-Cállate! – Exclamó Kurumi en reproche.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ El rayo impactó de lleno en Tio, tumbándola en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Exclamó furiosa mirando a Zeon.

-¡Por insultarme, estúpida plebeya que ni de sirvienta sirve! – Exclamó Zeon irritado.

-Mira tú… - Amenazó Tio.

-¡SILENCIO! – Exclamó Lia poniendo orden. – Es la fiesta de Kurumi y no habrá ninguna pelea, así que TODOS se llevarán bien hoy. –

-Tsk. – Murmuró Zeon desviando la mirada. – Lo que tengo que pasar…es el colmo. –

-Ustedes dos tienen que aprender a llevarse bien. – Dijo Lia mirando a Zeon y a Tio.

-¿Y por qué, Lia-sama? – Preguntó Tio. – No me cae nada bien. –

-Concordamos en eso. – Respondió Zeon.

-¡Dije que sin peleas! – Exclamó Lia callándolos. – Tio, tienes que aprender a ser más "femenina", eso incluye dejar de pelear con todos. –

-¿Qué? Pero… - Quiso reprochar Tio.

-Ja, eso no es posible madre, es como si le pidieras a Gash que deje de ser idiota, imposible. – Dijo Zeon con burla.

-Mira tú… - Amenazó Tio, pero Lia la calló nuevamente. – Jo…todos me callan. – Murmuró cruzando los brazos.

-Y tú Zeon, debes dejar de amenazar y luchar contra todo el mundo, principalmente con Tio. – Dijo viéndolo.

-¿Por qué? Es imposible que eso suceda. – Respondió mirándola de reojo.

-Pues tienes que lograrlo, Tio ahora es la esposa de Gash y vivirán bajo el mismo techo MUCHO tiempo, así que aprendan a llevarse bien. – Ordenó mirándolos a ambos. - ¿Quedó claro? – Preguntó, los dos la vieron de reojo pero sin contestar. - ¿Quedó claro? – Repitió con voz exigente.

Los dos mamodos se vieron de reojo. – Sí… - Respondieron de mala gana al unisón desviando las miradas.

-Bien, ahora comencemos. – Dijo Lia relajada, haciendo que todos la vieran con una gota en la cabeza por el drástico cambio de humor.

La fiesta fue celebrada entre ellos y sus amigos: Umagon, Kanchome y Gash corrían por todo el salón jugando mientras escapaban de Tio, Hyde estaba platicando con Koruru sentados en la mesa, Yumín y Tsubasa platicaban tranquilamente mientras bailaban, Lia estaba sentada al lado de Dark hablando y Zeon estaba junto a Kurumi viendo como ella acariciaba con felicidad su ligera pancita.

-Te ves muy feliz. – Dijo Zeon mirándola.

-Lo estoy, después de todo nuestro bebé está aquí. – Respondió ella sin apartar su vista de su vientre.

-Kurumi, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que me sometiera a la prueba? – Preguntó regresando la vista al frente. – Sobre la promesa que te hice hace tiempo. –

-Sí. – Asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia él interesada por la conversación. - ¿Me lo dirás? –

Zeon asintió. – Aquél día cuando nos conocimos en mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños…antes de que lanzaran la maldición estuvimos hablando, ¿lo recuerdas? –

-Sí, lo recuerdo. – Respondió ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues…en ese momento te hice una promesa. – Dijo mirándola fijamente mientras la tomaba de la mano. – Probablemente lo hayas olvidado…así que quiero que tú también la recuerdes, porque es algo que ha estado contigo desde aquél día y, probablemente, la razón por la que hoy estemos juntos. –

-¿C-Cuál promesa? – Preguntó ligeramente confundida al no poder recordarla.

-Ese día te prometí que yo protegería tu felicidad. – Respondió tomándola de la mejilla. – Quizás la haya olvidado, pero ese sentimiento jamás desapareció, ahora al fin me doy cuenta de ello. –

-¿De-De qué hablas? No entiendo… - Dijo más confundida que antes.

-La primera vez que te vi de nuevo fue en mi novena fiesta de cumpleaños, estabas inconsciente en el pasillo y tenías fiebre, yo te llevé a una habitación y te ayudé. – Explicó desviando la mirada mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Kurumi. – No entendí la razón de que sintiera esa necesidad de salvarte, pero ahora finalmente lo descubrí…en alguna parte de mi corazón el sentimiento de proteger tu felicidad jamás desapareció. – Dijo mirándola nuevamente. – Jamás. –

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida y un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-Kurumi, tengo que darte una mala noticia. – Dijo Iro con voz seria._

 _-¿Qué pasa…? – Murmuró ella preocupada. - ¿Le pasó algo a mi bebé con la caída? ¡¿Le sucedió algo?! –_

 _-¡No! Nada de eso, tu bebé está bien. – Interrumpió rápidamente._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué cosa? – Preguntó confundida._

 _-Escucha atentamente, Kurumi. – Dijo sentándose a su lado. – La cura de Zeon-sama no funcionó. – Confesó mirándola fijamente._

 _-¿Qué? ¿La cura...no funcionó? – Murmuró atónita ante aquella confesión._

 _-Me temo que no, todo parece indicar que sigues portando la maldición. – Respondió mostrándole la tabla donde tenía sus análisis. – Tu bebé nacerá sano, pero cuando eso pase ya habrás entrando en la última fase de tu maldición. –_

 _-¿Eso significa…que moriré cuando nazca? – Preguntó algo temerosa._

 _-No exactamente, si te administro un medicamento especial podrías llevar a vivir algunos años después del parto. – Explicó Iro mirándola. – Pero contarías solamente con 10 años de vida aproximadamente. -_

 _-Mi bebé nacerá sano ¿verdad…? Sí es así, entonces no me importa morir. – Dijo apretando las cobijas. – Soportaré la fase terminal de la maldición, veré crecer a mi bebé hasta el último de mis días, por favor Iro-sensei, cuento con usted. -_

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

-Ya veo…sí esos son los sentimientos que tienes…entonces yo también protegeré tu felicidad. – Respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ 7 meses después-_**

-¡Kurumi está perdiendo mucha sangre! – Dijo Tiane preocupada.

-Está inestable, necesitamos tranquilizarla. – Explicó Iro mientras revisaba a la chica.

-Tio, la inyección. – Dijo Tiane mirando a su hija.

-¡S-Sí! – Asintió nerviosa mientras preparaba la inyección y se la aplicaba a Kurumi, quien estaba quejándose fuertemente del dolor.

-¡Kurumi está lista! – Avisó Iro tomando ambas piernas flexionadas de Kurumi.

-¡Kurumi, puja! – Le dijo Tiane tomándola de la mano.

-¡Ahhh! – Exclamó Kurumi adolorida mientras obedecía.

-¡Otra vez! – Dijo Tiane.

-Vamos Kurumi, tu puedes. – Dijo Tio tomándole la otra mano. - ¡Puja! –

-No es tan fácil como piensas… ¡Ahhh! – Dijo Kurumi realizando la acción nuevamente.

-¡Estamos cerca! – Dijo Iro revisando la entrepierna de la chica.

-¡Una más Kurumi! ¡Solo una más! – Dijo Tiane.

-¡Ahhh~! – Gritó adolorida mientras pujaba con fuerza.

En esos momentos se escucharon unos pequeños llantos agudos, Kurumi comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, Tio fue por una manta y Tiane se acercó con un paño a Iro para limpiar al bebé.

-Aquí tienes, papá. – Dijo Tio dándole la manta. - ¿Qué es? –

-Una niña. – Dijo Iro cubriéndola con la manta y caminando hacia Kurumi. – Felicidades, Kurumi-sama. – Dijo mientras le entregaba la niña.

-¡Felicidades, Kurumi! – Exclamó Tio emocionada. - ¡Avisaré a los demás! – Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Hola, pequeña… - Murmuró Kurumi mirando a la bebé mientras la acariciaba. – Soy tu mami, mi niña… - Dijo con una sonrisa cuando notó que la niña dejó de llorar y la miró para esbozar una pequeña sonrisita. – Eres muy linda, mi bebé… -

-¿Ha escogido un nombre, Kurumi-sama? – Preguntó Tiane con una sonrisa.

-Noelle. – Dijo sin apartar la vista de la bebé. – Noelle Bell. –

-Noelle Bell, ¿eh? Es precioso. – Dijo Tiane apuntándolo en una libreta.

-Felicitaciones Kurumi-sama, tuvo una hija realmente hermosa. – Dijo Iro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Tiane-sensei, Iro-sensei. – Agradeció mirándolos. – Les agradezco mucho todo lo que hacen por nosotros. –

-Ese es nuestro trabajo. – Dijo Tiane mirándola.

-Además, jamás podríamos abandonar a la hija de Noire. – Dijo Iro mirándola.

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes conocieron a mi madre? – Preguntó Kurumi confundida.

Tiane asintió. – Así es Kurumi, yo conocí muy bien a Noire. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kurumi. – Ella era mi hermana. –

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Kurumi atónita. - ¡¿Mi madre…es su hermana?! –

-Así es, por eso no podíamos darte la espalda, Kurumi. – Dijo Tiane sonriéndole con gentileza. – Eres nuestra sobrina después de todo. –

-¿Yo soy…su sobrina? ¿Eso significa que Tio…es mi prima? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo aún. – E-Eso es… ¿Es cierto…? –

-Sí, lo es. – Afirmó Iro acercándose también. – Jamás podríamos dejarte a tu suerte, eso no es algo que las familias harían. –

-Familia… ¿Mi…familia…? – Preguntó aún confundida y dudosa.

-No planeo ocupar el lugar de Noire, pero quiero estar a tu lado como una segunda madre para ti, Kurumi. – Dijo Tiane con amabilidad. – No tendrás que estar sola en estos tiempos que se avecinan. –

-Tiane-sensei… - Murmuró mirándola confundida, después sonrió y los miró a ambos. – Muchas gracias… - Dijo mientras abrazaba a su bebé y la miraba. – Noelle y yo contamos con ustedes… - Murmuró volteándolos a ver nuevamente. - Tío, tía. – Finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Zeon entrando a la habitación.

-¡Zeon! – Dijo sorprendida de su llegada.

-Felicidades Zeon-sama, su hija es preciosa. – Dijo Iro mirándolo.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró caminando a paso apurado hacia ella, se quedó estático a su lado cuando miró a la bebé que sonreía con calidez. - ¿Ella…ella es mi…mi hija…? –

Kurumi asintió. – Noelle, ese es su nombre. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Noelle? Es bueno. – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirando nuevamente a su hija.

-Mira Noelle, él es tu papi Zeon, salúdalo. – Dijo mirando a la bebé mientras le tomaba el bracito como si ella estuviera saludando a Zeon, la niña soltó una risita ante esto. - ¡Vaya! Parece que le has agradado. –

-Tiene qué, soy su padre. – Dijo tocando delicadamente la manita de Noelle. – Je…es tan pequeña. –

-Cárgala. – Dijo Kurumi dándole a la bebé.

-¿Eh? I-Imposible, no sé cómo… - Dijo ligeramente nervioso.

-Vamos no seas tímido, carga a tu hija. – Repitió mientras le acomodaba a Noelle en brazos. - ¿Ves? –

-Es demasiado ligera… - Murmuró nervioso viendo a la bebé, ella rio nuevamente y lo hizo sonreír. – Hola Noelle, soy tu padre. –

-¡Gu! – Exclamó Noelle extendiendo sus brazos hacia él mientras los movía feliz.

- _"Zeon está feliz…y yo quiero proteger su felicidad…" –_ Pensó Kurumi mirando cómo Noelle jalaba jugando un mechón de cabello de Zeon, quien solamente se quejó mientras intentaba hacer que lo soltara. – _"Zeon no debe saber mi estado…no aún." –_

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Tsubasa entrando y corriendo hacia ella con ayuda de Yumín. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kurumi? ¿Te sientes mal? –

-No, para nada, estoy perfectamente bien. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano. – Gracias por estar aquí, Tsubasa. –

-¿Qué dices? Soy tu hermano mayor, te dejé sola mucho tiempo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es estar aquí contigo. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Gracias, hermano. – Dijo con voz suave.

-¡Qué linda es! – Exclamó Yumín mirando a Noelle. - ¡Realmente es una hermosura tu bebé! ¡Felicidades Kurumi, Zeon! –

-Gracias. – Dijo Kurumi sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo es? – Preguntó Tsubasa emocionado.

-Veamos… - Dijo Yumín analizando a la niña. – Es una niña muy preciosa, tiene piel blanca como Kurumi, sus ojos también son dorados y tiene algo de cabello muy delgado color plata. –

-Unu…es una mezcla de Kurumi y Zeon. – Dijo Gash mirando a la niña.

-Era obvio, es nuestra hija. – Dijo Zeon mirándolo de reojo.

-Vaya, al menos eso pudiste hacer bien. – Dijo Tio mirándolo de reojo con burla.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó en reclamo, por el cambio drástico Noelle se asustó y comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Zeon entrara en pánico. - ¡Wahh! ¡Espera Noelle! ¡No llores! –

-¡Baboso, la asustaste! – Exclamó Tio pegándole en el hombro.

-¡Fue tu maldita culpa! – Le reclamó pero nuevamente asustó a Noelle, haciéndola llorar más fuerte. - ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! –

-Déjame. – Dijo Yumín tomando a Noelle y comenzando a arrullarla. – Tranquila, ya pasó, todos sabemos que papá es feo y nada lindo, así que no tienes que tener miedo, eso déjanoslo a nosotros. –

-¡¿Qué demonios le estás diciendo a mi hija?! – Le reclamó con fuego en los ojos, pero Noelle volvió a llorar al verlo así.

-¡Tarado, la asustas! – Le dijo Tsubasa dándole un zape.

-¡¿Te atreves a tocarme, sucio traidor?! – Dijo con un aura maligna alrededor.

- _¡Feisu! ¡Feisu! ¡Feisu! ¡FEISU! –_ Exclamó Kurumi exasperada lanzando varias bolas de fuego contra todos, exceptuando los padres de Tio y Yumín. - ¡TODOS USTEDES SE LARGAN AHORA! – Gritó haciéndolos retroceder un paso asustados por su semblante.

-¡S-Sí! – Respondieron Tio, Gash y Tsubasa al unisón saliendo de la habitación.

-Tsk, es mi habitación y me corres, es el colmo. – Murmuró saliendo de mala gana.

-Mo~, ni porque acabo de parir… - Murmuró mirando irritada la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que a alguien le dio risa. – Dijo Yumín mirando como Noelle reía con una risita inocente.

Kurumi miró esto y sonrió más relajada. – _"No, ya lo decidí…protegeré la felicidad de Zeon…y la sonrisa de Noelle." -_

* * *

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ 7 Años Después~_**

-¡Papá, papá! – Exclamó una niña de cabello plateado largo atado en una coleta de lado de ojos brillosos dorados y piel blanca que usaba un vestido azul con un broche en moño de color vino con una piedra dorada en el centro, una faja color vino en la cintura y que usaba botines de piso a juego jalaba el manto blanco de un Zeon de 17 años. - ¡¿Qué le pasó a mamá, papá?! ¡Papá! –

-No lo sé, Noelle…no lo sé. – Murmuró en respuesta apretando sus puños mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación donde Kurumi estaba encerrada junto a Tiane, Iro y Tio.

\- Noelle… - Murmuró una niña de 4 años de cabello pelirrojo corto en una coleta de lado atada con un moño color rojo pálido con encaje blanco de piel blanca y ojos escarlata que usaba una blusa blanca de manga corta con un vestido de tirantes color rojo pálido encima, zapatos de piso y correa a juego. - ¿Por qué mi mami y mis abuelitos están ahí con tu mamá? –

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Kaori… - Murmuró Noelle preocupada aferrándose al manto de su padre.

-Unu…Kaori, ven aquí. – Dijo un Gash de 17 años cargando a la pelirroja. – Mamá vendrá pronto ¿sí? –

-Uh…sí… - Murmuró dudosa la niña.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró una Yumín de 17 años abrazada de un Tsubasa de 21 años. – Que todo salga bien… -

-Ella va a estar bien, solo debe ser algún tipo de desnutrición o algo. – Trató de animarla el pelirrojo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Iro-sensei… ¿Cómo me encuentro? – Preguntó Kurumi viéndolo de reojo desde la cama donde estaba acostada.

-La maldición está demasiado avanzada Kurumi, aún si continúas tomando los medicamentos tu rango de vida es menor a medio año. – Explicó seriamente el doctor.

-Ya veo…moriré pronto ¿eh? – Dijo con una risita irónica.

-Kurumi, entiendo lo que tratas de hacer… - Dijo una Tio de 17 años acercándose a ella. – Pero no puedes ocultárselo por más tiempo a Zeon, él tiene que saberlo. –

-¿De qué sirve? Ya no puede evitarse… ¿Por qué debería causarle ese dolor innecesario ahora? – Cuestionó mirando hacia el infinito.

-Tal vez tengas razón y no se pueda evitar… - Interrumpió Tio mirándola fijamente. – Pero ahora tienes una hija Kurumi, ¡no puedes causarle ese dolor! Tienes que hablarlo con Zeon. –

-Noelle es fuerte y valiente como su padre…estará bien aunque no esté a su lado. – Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Kurumi, Zeon debe saber que estás muriendo, podrías arrepentirte después si no lo haces ahora. – Repitió Tio seria.

-¿De qué servirá? Yo ya estoy muerta… - Dijo con una risita melancólica. – Solamente quiero dormir…pero ¿sabes? no hay descanso para mí, una chica que ha manchado su amor...y al mismo tiempo que pienso en el corazón traicionado de Zeon siento el golpe de un suspiro frío, todo eso mientras soy mecida en mis sueños por una interminable pesadilla de pecados...los días en los que él y yo podíamos hablar de corazón a corazón jamás volverán... –

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kurumi? – Interrumpió Tio. - No trates de joderme idiota, ¿realmente eso es lo que piensas? Si es así, me temo que debo decirte que estás cometiendo una gran estupidez. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. – Escúchame Kurumi, entiendo que estás asustada, todo el mundo lo estaría en tu lugar… Pero ¿sabes? Yo no he olvidado las palabras que me dijiste aquél día. –

-¿De qué hablas…? – Preguntó confundida.

-"Mientras tenga vida, quiero salvar a Zeon del profundo y solitario infierno en el cual ha sido encarcelado", eso dijiste. – Dijo Tio sin verla. – Pero, justo ahora, estás regresándolo a ese abismo del que lo sacaste, aun así ¿te aferrarás a tu decisión? La elección es tuya, Kurumi. – Finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

-Tio… - Murmuró sorprendida y confundida.

-Tio… - Dijo Tiane viendo a la puerta. – Esa chica…discúlpala Kurumi, ella solo-… -

-Tía, tío. – Interrumpió Kurumi con una voz seria, llamando la atención de ambos médicos. – Tio tiene razón…así que, por favor, díganle la verdad a Zeon. –

-¿Estás segura, Kurumi? – Preguntó Iro mirándola, ella solo asintió. – Bien, iré de inmediato. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias, tío. – Respondió ella mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. – _"Tio tiene razón, no estoy protegiendo la felicidad de Zeon, solo estoy acumulando el dolor que sentirá en el futuro…pero…la verdadera razón es…que aún no lo perdono." –_

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, Iro-sensei? – Preguntó Zeon sentándose frente a Iro, quien estaba en el escritorio de su oficina mirándolo fijamente.

-A petición de Kurumi lo mantuvimos en secreto, pero ella nos ha pedido que te lo digamos ahora, y eso haré. – Dijo ganándose la atención completa del peligris. – La cura real que usted le administró hace 8 años no funcionó. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?! – Exclamó sorprendido.

-Nosotros le dijimos que había funcionado, pero no fue así…en realidad Kurumi nunca se curó de la maldición y tampoco quiso traspasarla a Noelle. – Explicó Iro mostrándole la tabla de sus apuntes diarios al peligris. – Estos son todos los análisis que le hemos hecho desde aquél día. –

-No es posible… - Murmuró atónito leyendo cada nota. - ¿Cómo es posible que viviera tanto tiempo…con la fase terminal activa? –

-Le hemos estado administrando un fuerte medicamento para alargar su vida, pero el trabajo duro ha sido de la misma Kurumi gracias a su fuerza de voluntad de vivir. – Explicó el médico.

-Esto es increíble… - Dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza confundido. - ¿Por qué no funcionó? No lo entiendo… -

-Eso algo que Tiane y yo sabemos, pero que le ocultamos a todos, incluso a la misma Kurumi. – Dijo con un tono serio.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue?! ¡Dígamelo! – Exclamó desesperado.

-La razón de que la cura no funcionara fue que usted no cumplió los dos requisitos: amarla ante todo y desear curarla. – Explicó mirándolo fijamente. – En otras palabras, una pequeña parte de usted no deseaba salvar su vida. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡E-Eso es…! – Quiso replicar, pero unos pequeños recuerdos vinieron a él, obligándolo a callar y agachar la mirada. – Iro-sensei, ¿cuánto tiempo de vida le queda? –

-No pasará del medio año. – Respondió Iro. – Lo siento mucho, Zeon-sama. –

-Maldición… - Murmuró enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. – _"Cometí un pecado que no puede ser perdonado… ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le hice a su ser inocente? Ahora está abrumadoramente sucia, más podrida que el veneno… ¡¿Tan solo a quién…a quién podría agradarle terminar con un cuerpo como ese?! Aun así…ella lo ha aceptado… ¡¿Qué fue lo que le he hecho?! Al principio ella no era más que otra del montón, pero eso se ha acabado…para mí Kurumi es…debí darme cuenta de ello a tiempo, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada y yo de igual manera guardé rencor contra ella…es por eso que ella seguirá sufriendo hasta el final…y todo por mi culpa." –_ Zeon soltó un sollozo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar su rostro. - ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo eso…? No lo entiendo, maldita sea…" -

* * *

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon? ¿Por qué tus ojos están rojos? – Preguntó mirándolo algo confundida. - ¿Estuviste llorando…? Oh, probablemente ahora lo sabes…bueno, supongo que ya no puede evitarse ¿verdad? –

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sí me lo hubieras dicho podríamos haberte salvado. – Dijo con tono de reclamo y preocupación. - ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de guardar las cosas graves solo para ti? ¡¿Por qué?! –

-Zeon…para mí es imposible escapar de este destino, no importa cuánto dolor sienta…pero ¿sabes? Estoy feliz por no haberte matado a ti con esta maldición, eso hubiera sido insoportable. – Dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz. – Todo está bien ahora, ya no tendrás que llorar por mí. –

-Kurumi, deseo hablar contigo ¿me escucharás? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella asintió sin comprenderlo mientras él se sentaba a su lado. – Todo esto pasó por mi culpa, desde que era pequeño fui educado para aspirar a ser el próximo rey del Makai, así que me prometí que nunca buscaría la calidez o la amabilidad y viviría únicamente para hacer realidad mí deseo, eso es en lo que yo había creído firmemente…pero durante este tiempo que he pasado contigo poco a poco empecé a cambiar, al principio no me di cuenta... ¿Qué era esa sensación? No la entendía…te hice tantas cosas horribles que no he llegado a perdonarme, pero a ti no te importaba y sin embargo alcanzaste mi corazón. –

-Zeon, está bien, no tienes que seguir. – Dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Escúchame por favor. – La interrumpió sin mirarla. – Cuando el Ministerio me informó que había perdido la prueba por haber salido a ayudarte me sentí mal…no entendía la razón, pero después de que Iro-sensei lo dijo al fin lo descubrí…realmente deseaba salvarte de tu maldición, yo realmente te amaba…pero, en alguna parte de mi corazón, te culpaba de que mi sueño de convertirme en rey jamás se volviera realidad… -

-Zeon… - Murmuró sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Fue por esa razón que la cura jamás revivió, no importa cuánto lo deseáramos, yo, que te había condenado a vivir eternamente con esa maldición, te odiaba inconscientemente en alguna parte de mi corazón...y por culpa de mi egoísmo ahora estás sufriendo…no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. – Dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas en sus ojos. - Kurumi, se supone que no debía decírtelo porque había decidido guardar este sentimiento, lo siento. –

-Pero eso era lo que querías ¿no? – Preguntó Kurumi ganándose la atención del chico. – A decir verdad ya lo sabía…aunque no dijeras nada podía sentir el odio que emanaba tu corazón hacía mí, jamás te lo dije porque sabía que tu amor por mí era verdadero…así que quise evitarte el dolor, quería guardarlo para mí misma… - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a llorar. – No importa si muero pronto, porque yo existo en todo lugar dónde estés, eso lo sé porque estoy conecta a ti, ¿verdad? Si es así entonces por mí está bien, porque tú siempre estarás al lado de Noelle, y así yo estaré con ella siempre. –

-Kurumi… - Murmuró abrazándola con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar. – Esto no es justo… ¡¿No dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado por siempre?! ¡¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras?! –

-Lo siento…ya no puedo permanecer más tiempo a tu lado… - Murmuró ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que nos separen! ¡No quiero eso! – Dijo aferrándose a ella.

-Todos siempre estarán a tu lado…por favor, cuida de Noelle… - Dijo sintiendo como repentinamente las fuerzas la abandonaban y el cansancio extremo la obligaba a cerrar sus ojos. – Sé feliz, Zeon… - Murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Kurumi? – Preguntó confundido al sentir como su agarre se debilitaba, la soltó ligeramente y el cuerpo pesado de la chica se soltó por completo de él. - ¿Kurumi? Abre los ojos, Kurumi, ¡Kurumi! – Dijo alarmado mientras la zarandeaba, pero la chica no abrió los ojos, algo dentro de él se quebró por completo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerza de sus ojos. – No… ¡No…! – Dijo con la voz cortada mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. - **¡KURUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!** –

 _A veces dos personas deben separarse para darse cuenta de que deben estar juntas…así que ahora está bien Zeon, ya no tendrás que llorar por mí nunca más...buenas noches... **para siempre...**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Finalmente el final esperado ha llegado! *-* un cap más y le decimos adiós a Nobleza :'3 muchas gracias a Osvaldo877, Kotori, TechnaLux, Karli Yanniel Shain y Hasumin-Chan por leer esta historia *w* ya estoy preparando otra más KuruZeo x3 y como prometí aquí están los detalles de dicho fic:**

* * *

 **Nombre: Romeo & Cinderella**

 **Género: Romance trágico, supenso, drama.**

 **Pareja: Kurumi x Zeon**

 **Sinopsis: Después de conocerse en un intercambio escolar, Zeon y Kurumi se enamorarán a primera vista sin darse cuenta, después de varios sucesos darán inicio a su relación, pero sus familias no están de acuerdo y los obligarán a separarse...Ellos dos intentarán todo para estar juntos, aunque deban pasar a través del tiempo y el espacio para lograrlo.**

* * *

 **¿Les interesa? Espero que les guste cuando la inicie uwu ahora sin más me despido... ¡Nos vemos en el gran final de Nobleza! ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero recibir más ya que me impulsan a continuar escribiendo uwu ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	71. Nobleza -Parte 32-

**Nombre: "Nobleza –Parte 32–"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Suspenso, drama y pseudo-romance**

 **Descripción: "En algún momento, en algún lugar, nosotros supimos sobre nuestro destino que llevamos desde que nacimos, pero sorprendentemente no daba miedo, porque estábamos juntos…"**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"NOBLEZA –PARTE 32–"_

 ** _-Castillo Raiku, Makoku ~ 3 Años Después-_**

-Papá…papá. – Dijo una Noelle de 10 años tocando a la puerta de una habitación, estaba usando un vestido negro de tirantes liso con una capa negra encima, usaba zapatos de piso negros, medias blancas y su cabello plateado estaba sostenido en dos trenzas bajas al frente. – ¿Estás listo, papá? –

-Sí, ya voy. – Respondió la madura voz de un Zeon de 20 años desde el interior, poco después la puerta se abrió revelando al peligris que usaba un manto negro con una capa del mismo color y zapatos negros. – Vamos. –

-Sí. – Asintió Noelle tomándole la mano y comenzando a caminar junto a él. – Papá…A-Su-sensei me contó que las personas cuando mueren van al cielo si fueron buenas mientras que las personas malas se van al infierno… ¿Mamá dónde está? –

-Kurumi era una chica torpe, inútil, descuidada, terca, odiosa y terriblemente amable. – Explicó el peligris sin detener su caminata. – Pero era una chica bondadosa y gentil, jamás hizo algo malo, así que no tendría por qué haber ido al infierno. –

-¿Enserio? Me alegro… - Dijo Noelle con un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Noelle! – Exclamó una Kaori de 7 años corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Kaori! – Sonrió al verla y la recibió con un abrazo. - ¡Viniste! –

-Unu, Zeon. – Dijo un Gash de 20 años portando ropajes negros similares a los de su hermano.

-Vinieron. – Dijo Zeon recibiéndolos.

-¡Por supuesto! Kurumi era nuestra amiga también. – Dijo una Tio de 20 años usando un vestido de manga larga negro y zapatillas negras con su cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta.

-Y no fuimos los únicos. – Dijo Gash con una sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zeon. – Dijo una Yumín de 20 años cargando a un bebé recién nacido en brazos, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos violetas con piel blanca, ella usaba un vestido de manga corta negro abierto en media campana con zapatillas de piso negras y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza.

-¿Qué tal, yerno? – Dijo un Tsubasa de 24 años que portaba una playera desmangada banca con una camisa de manga corta negra encima, un pantalón de vestir negro y zapato a juego saludándolo con naturalidad, sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente.

-¿Yumín? ¿Tsubasa? – Murmuró Zeon sorprendido.

-¡Tío, tía! – Exclamó Noelle corriendo hacia ellos con felicidad. - ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! –

-¡Hola, Noelle! – Dijo Tsubasa cargándola en sus brazos. – Al fin puedo conocer este lindo rostro. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Tus ojos son dorados! – Exclamó Noelle emocionada. - ¡Como los míos! –

-Son de familia, tu madre también los tenía así. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello. – Y no cabe duda de que eres muy parecida a ella. –

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que permanecerían en Saika un buen tiempo. – Dijo Zeon algo desubicado.

-Eso era lo que pasaría, pero decidimos venir. – Explicó Yumín mirándolo. – Después de todo hoy se cumplen tres años de la muerte de Kurumi, ¿no? Pensamos que necesitarías compañía. –

-Tsk, no necesito a ninguno de ustedes. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Mo~, papá deja de ser tan terco. – Dijo Noelle sentada en los hombros de Tsubasa mientras movía sus pies en el aire.

-Noelle tiene razón, deja tu terquedad para después. – Dijo Tio tomándolo del hombro. – Todos sabemos que no es fácil para ti. –

-Unu, tienes que ser más sincero contigo mismo, Zeon. – Dijo Gash mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, bola de fastidiosos. – Murmuró mirándolos de reojo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el pequeño? – Preguntó Tio viendo al bebé de Yumín.

-Yuu Allen. – Respondió Yumín con una sonrisa.

-Técnicamente solo le agregaste otra "u" a tu apodo… - Murmuró Tio con una gota en la cabeza.

-No reveles mi secreto, por favor… - Dijo Yumín sonriendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Se disculpó Tio.

-Tsk, dejen de perder el tiempo y caminen. – Dijo Zeon comenzando a caminar.

-Tan impaciente como siempre. – Dijo Tsubasa con una risita sin bajar a Noelle. – Andando. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Noelle abrazándolo de la cabeza para no caerse.

-Vamos, Yu. – Dijo Tio mirando a la pelilila. – Y Yuu. – Agregó mirando al bebé.

-Tssss, eres malvada Tio. – Murmuró Yumín mirándola de reojo y comenzando a caminar detrás de su esposo.

-Jo… ¿Y ahora qué hice? – Dijo cruzando los brazos en un puchero.

-¡Papi, cárgame a mí también! – Dijo Kaori mirando a Gash.

-¡Unu! – Dijo Gash tomándola en sus brazos y pasándola con rapidez para cargarla en su espalda.

-¡Yupi! – Exclamó Kaori emocionada abrazando al rubio del cuello.

-Vamos, Tio. – Dijo Gash mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sí. – Asintió la pelirroja y los dos siguieron al resto.

Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Kurumi…habían pasado 3 años desde que Zeon la había perdido en sus propios brazos y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Todos caminaron en silencio hasta el jardín de rosas del Castillo y siguieron hasta llegar a un árbol enorme que estaba encerrado en el centro de una "barda" hecha 100% de rosales con distintos tipos de rosas, al lado del árbol había una tumba de mármol blanco brillante con un florero del mismo material en la parte superior, con letras plateabas resplandecientes tenía grabado un nombre: KURUMI ALLEN DE BELL.

Zeon se paró frente a la tumba y todos los demás se quedaron detrás de él, un silencio eterno reinó en el lugar y la felicidad que todos habían tenido minutos atrás desapareció al momento de pisar ese sitio…una brisa ligera sopló moviendo el cabello de todos así como las hojas del árbol y los rosales, pequeños pétalos de rosas se desprendieron de sus respectivas flores y danzaron con la refrescante brisa.

-15 de Octubre… - Murmuró Zeon leyendo las palabras escritas en la tumba como solía hacerlo cada vez que iba. – En memoria de Kurumi Allen de Bell, recuerdo de su esposo e hija… -

-Papá… - Murmuró Noelle mirándolo desde los hombros de Tsubasa donde estaba sentada, soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar con voz suave. - _Labios silenciosos se abren para cantar una balada... Muy adentro de tus ojos aún sigues contemplando lo más profundo de la noche... –_

-¿Unu? – Dijo Gash confundido girándose a ver a la niña.

-Noelle… - Murmuró Kaori confundida.

 _-Cuando por primera vez conociste el amor suspiraste... Cerca de la tristeza, el amanecer sin despertar del sueño... –_ Siguió cantando la niña con ambas manos recargadas en su pecho.

 _-_ Esa canción… - Murmuró Tsubasa sorprendido.

 _-_ La canción de Kurumi… - Murmuró Yumín mirando a Noelle.

 _-Algún día los dos caerán hacía el amor eterno... –_ Dijo la niña terminando de cantar y abriendo los ojos. – Todo debería volverse uno, todo lo que es puro. – Dijo mirando a su padre.

 _-_ Tal y como un ave con sus dos alas… - Prosiguió Zeon recordando dichas palabras. – Tal y como el cielo y el mar se vuelven uno a la distancia… -

 _-_ El poema de Kurumi, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tio reconociendo dicha frase.

-Lo lamento, ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas? – Dijo Zeon sin mirarlos.

-Unu, de acuerdo. – Dijo Gash dándose la vuelta, todos asintieron y se alejaron junto al rubio, dejando solo al peligris.

\- Es cierto, yo te maté... – Murmuró Zeon mirando la tumba. - Ese remordimiento lo tengo en lo más profundo de mi memoria, incluso si pudiera haberlo olvidado, el dolor de ello siempre estaba conmigo… - Dijo como si la chica pudiese escucharlo. - Nadie murió, nadie está sufriendo, nadie te odia...eso es lo que deseabas ¿no? – Una ligera brisa movió sus cabellos y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

 _-Zeon, recuerda bien mi cara para el día en el que finalmente nazca. –_ Dijo con suavidad una voz femenina que hizo que el cuerpo de Zeon se helara. - _Para el día en el que nuestro mundo brille con hermosura. –_ Prosiguió la voz que él conocía a la perfección.

-Esa voz… - Murmuró atónito. - ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó girándose con rapidez, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie cerca. - ¿Qué…? –

 _-Hasta entonces, sé feliz. –_ Finalizó la voz con suavidad, dejando un pequeño eco en el lugar.

 _-_ Kurumi… - Murmuró dejándose caer en el suelo confundido.

 _Me llevó demasiado tiempo encontrar el hogar que estaba buscando, la compañera que por mucho tiempo estaba buscando me encontró y me di cuenta demasiado tarde…a una persona como yo le dijo "te amo"…pero el tiempo no puede regresar…y ella tampoco._

* * *

 **[…]**

 _En algún momento, en algún lugar, nosotros supimos sobre nuestro destino que llevamos desde que nacimos, pero sorprendentemente no daba miedo, porque estábamos juntos…_

-¡Felicidades, Lia! – Exclamó una mujer de cabellera pelirroja. - ¡Tus bebés nacieron saludables! – Dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

-¿Dónde están? Quiero verlos… - Dijo la mujer algo agotada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, aquí están. – Dijo el doctor de cabello guindo entrando con dos bebés en sus manos. – Felicidades, es una niña y un niño. –

-Vaya, que hermosuras… - Murmuró mirando a ambos bebés mientras los tomaba en sus brazos, uno de ellos tenía cabello plateado y ojos violetas, mientras que la niña era pelinegra con ojos dorados.

-¿Ya tienen nombre las hermosas criaturas? – Preguntó la doctora con amabilidad.

Lia asintió. – Él será Zeon, y ella será Kurumi. –

-Que lindos nombres. – Dijo la doctora apuntándolos en una libretita.

-Gracias. – Dijo Lia mirando a ambos bebés. - Mis hijos… -

 **[…]**

 _Bajo la brillante Luna llena hay dos figuras recostadas…una al lado de la otra._

-¡Genial, la Luna está tan grande! – Exclamó una chica pelinegra de 5 años que usaba una blusa de manga corta blanca con un short corto color amarillo, su cabello corto estaba atado en dos coletas, usaba calcetas blancas y zapatos de correa amarillos.

-Deberías contenerte un poco, Kurumi. – Dijo el peligris que estaba recostado a su lado, usaba una playera doble blanca con verde, un short blanco, calcetines blancos y tenis verdes. - Te dará algo con tanta emoción. –

-Buu~, lo siento. – Dijo calmándose. - ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Mañana es 15 de Octubre! – Exclamó contenta.

-Ah, cierto…nuestro cumpleaños. – Dijo el chico como si recién lo recordarse.

-Mo~, lo dices como si no te importara, Zeon-nii. – Murmuró ella viéndolo de reojo con un puchero.

-No es eso exactamente, simplemente la idea de ser un año más viejo no me emociona mucho. – Respondió el con serenidad.

-Zeon-nii… - Murmuró la pelinegra con voz confundida. - ¿Por qué Gash-nii no tiene una marca como nosotros? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-¿Una marca? Ah, ¿te refieres a mi Luna azul y a tu Sol rojo? – Le preguntó, ella solamente asintió. – Yo que sé, solo es una marca de nacimiento. –

-Uh…sí, pero… - Murmuró ella confundida. - ¿Crees que esas marcas nos conecten a nosotros dos? –

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó sin comprender sus palabras.

-Me refiero a que hemos estado juntos toda la vida…y se siente…como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes… - Murmuró ella poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Ya veo…tú también tienes ese extraño sentimiento… - Dijo tocando su pecho inconscientemente. – Bueno, da igual, sea por esas marcas o alguna otra cosa, a mí no me molesta el hecho de estar a tu lado. –

-Zeon-nii… - Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo, pocos segundos después sonrió y se recargó en su pecho. – Sí, tienes razón…porque yo también soy feliz estando contigo. -

 _Los dos eran parte de una misma existencia: nacieron el mismo día, al mismo tiempo…y ambos fueron marcadas con el mismo símbolo divino._

 **[…]**

-¡Papá…! ¡Mamá…! – Lloraba una Kurumi de siete años, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras, la casa frente a ella estaba ardiendo en llamas, tanto su cabello como sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo y sobre ella había un fénix de fuego negro fuera de control. - ¡Gash-nii…! ¡Zeon-nii…! –

-Kuru…mi… - Murmuró Zeon arrastrándose hacia ella, tenía su cuerpo desgarrado lleno de moretones, heridas, raspaduras y quemadura, había sangre en su rostro y brazos. – Kurumi… - Repitió acercándose a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-¡Zeon-nii…! – Exclamó entre sollozos mirándolo. - ¡No te acerques…! ¡Zeon-nii…! – Dijo asustada mientras seguía llorando.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró parándose sobre sus rodillas para estar a su altura, la tomó del hombro con la mano izquierda y de la mejilla con la derecha. – Mi Kurumi… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos segundos antes de besarla en los labios.

Los ojos llorosos de Kurumi se abrieron lo más que podían del asombro, sus lágrimas se detuvieron y por alguna razón la sensación le era conocida…cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso de su hermano, poco después su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a su color original y el fénix desapareció del cielo.

-Zeon…nii… - Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos cuando él se separó pocos milímetros de ella, siendo unidos solamente por un pequeño hilito de saliva.

-Te quiero, Kurumi… - Dijo cerrando sus ojos y cayendo inconsciente en el regazo de Kurumi.

-¿Zeon-nii…? ¡Zeon-niii…! ¡Zeon-nii! ¡Zeon-nii! ¡ZEON-NII~! – Exclamó repetidas veces Kurumi asustada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

 _Todo estaba planeado por el simple hecho de haber nacido bajo la misma estrella del destino…_

* * *

 **[…]**

-¡Kurumi, ya volví! – Exclamó un Zeon de 10 años entrando a la pequeña casa. - ¡Kurumi! –

-¡Zeon-nii! – Exclamó la pelinegra recibiéndolo con un abrazo fuerte. - ¡Bienvenido, Zeon-nii! –

-Estoy en casa. – Dijo él acariciándole el cabello. - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te sentiste sola? –

-Solo un poquito, pero ya estoy bien. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Porque Zeon-nii está conmigo. –

-Tsk, tan molesta como siempre. – Dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente. – Iré a preparar la comida. –

-Ay… - Murmuró sobándose la frente. – No será necesario, ya la preparé. – Dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-¿Enserio? Bien, veamos que tanto has mejorado. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertido. –

-¡Sí! – Exclamó ella caminando junto a él hacia la cocina.

 _Ellos siempre, siempre estarían juntos, sin importar el qué..._

* * *

 **[…]**

-¿Sucede algo, Zeon? – Preguntó una pelilila sentada al lado del peligris.

-Sí, Yumín tiene razón, tienes mal aspecto. – Apoyó una pelirroja sentada en el escritorio de la pelilila. - ¿Pasó algo? –

-Kurumi me preocupa. – Respondió mirando por la ventana. – Está demasiado enferma y todavía es muy pequeña… -

-Kurumi tiene una piel blanca y suave, la hace ver muy linda. – Dijo Yumín con amabilidad.

-Sí, es muy linda a pesar de estar enferma. – Apoyó la pelirroja tratando de animarlo.

-Y siendo el único que vive con ella de seguro disfruta de acariciar y ver esa piel blanca… - Dijo un chico mitad pato con cizaña.

-¡IDIOTA! – Exclamó Zeon golpeando al mamodo mitad pato en el rostro, tumbándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo llevarse consigo varias butacas vacías. - ¡Es mi hermana, pedazo de animal! –

-¿Qu-Qué te pasa? Era solo u-una broma… - Murmuró el mamodo sobándose la zona herida.

-¡Hay límite para las bromas, Kanchome! – Exclamó la pelirroja molesta.

-S-Sí…lo siento. – Dijo Kanchome agachando la mirada.

-Tsk, es el colmo. – Murmuró Zeon levantándose. – Me largo. – Dijo tomando su mochila y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, Zeon…! – Exclamó Yumín tratando de seguirlo.

-Déjalo Yumín, solo necesita estar solo. – Dijo la pelirroja deteniéndola del hombro.

-Tio… - Murmuró la pelilila dudosa, pero asintió lentamente.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon recargado en la puerta del salón. - ¡Ay…! – Se quejó al sentir que la Luna en su espalda ardía. – Me duele… - Murmuró tratando de calmar el dolor. – Espera…significa que Kurumi está… ¡Maldición! – Dijo envolviéndose con su manto blanco y desapareciendo de la escuela. Apareció en su casa poco después y entró con rapidez lanzando su maletín al suelo. - ¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! ¡Kurumi! – Exclamó repetidas veces llamándola, cuando llegó al cuarto de la chica notó como tosía con fuerza. - ¡Kurumi! – Dijo tomando unas pastillas y dándoselas a tomar para calmarla. – Me alegro…llegué a tiempo… - Murmuró aliviado mientras sentía como el ardor desaparecía.

 _¿Qué es, realmente, esa extraña conexión que las une?_

* * *

 **[…]**

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Exclamó Zeon entrando a la habitación. - ¡¿Qué pasa, Kurumi?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Por qué gritaste?! -

-Zeon-nii… ¡Zeon-nii! – Exclamó Kurumi saltando a los brazos del peligris, comenzando a llorar desesperadas. – Zeon-nii…tuve un sueño… -

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundido.

-Un sueño donde te ibas y me abandonabas… - Explicó Kurumi entre sollozos.

-¿Yo…? – Preguntó sin comprender aún.

-Eso no debe de suceder… - Dijo entre sollozos. – Es extraño…yo… -

Zeon la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. – Es obvio que eso no va a suceder, ya te lo dije, seremos una familia solo nosotros dos. – Le dijo con voz suave para calmarla. – Así que no llores que yo no iré a ninguna parte, mi lugar está solo contigo. –

-Zeon-nii… - Murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¿Te quedarás solo conmigo…? –

-Sí, jamás te dejaré sola. – Dijo abrazándola con fuerza. – Es una promesa, porque yo solo te quiero a ti. –

-Zeon-nii…Zeon-nii… - Murmuró aferrándose a él.

 _Todo empezó en ese día, en el momento en que se hizo un juramento bajo la luz de la luna._

* * *

 **[…]**

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Zeon al escuchar un ruido provenir de la habitación de Kurumi. - ¿Qué fue eso…? ¿Sigue despierta? – Se cuestionó al ver que eran las 2:16 de la madrugada. - ¿Habrá pasado algo? –

Preocupado, Zeon se dirigió a la habitación y abrió silenciosamente la puerta un poco para ver al interior, revisó todo con detenimiento hasta que encontró a Kurumi sentada en el suelo recargada en el filo de la cama.

-Zeon… - Murmuró entre gemidos la pelinegra. – Zeon, te quiero…Zeon… - Repitió mientras lambia sus dedos para después insertarlos en su entrepierna, sus gemidos se fortificaron y una sensación de placer le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que curveara su cintura mientras acariciaba uno de sus pequeños pechos con su mano libre.

Zeon se quedó atónito ante lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué hacía Kurumi…mientras pronunciaba su nombre? Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, cubrió su boca con su mano y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos y bañar su rostro, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo tratando de contener su llanto…

 _-"Kurumi, por favor, no me llames tanto…mi determinación decaerá…" -_

* * *

 **[…]**

-Kurumi… - Murmuró Zeon mirándola fijamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-Zeon-nii… - Respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos sonrojada.

Ambos estaba recostados en la cama de Zeon, Kurumi estaba debajo de él, mientras que el peligris tenía sus brazos y piernas a los lados de la pelinegra. La falda de la chica estaba alzada dejando ver su ropa interior y los tirantes de su blusa estaban abajo, mostrando uno de sus pechos, Zeon estaba usando solamente un bóxer al cuerpo.

-Kurumi…no puedo más… - Dijo comenzando a besarla con profundidad.

-Yo tampoco aguanto más, Zeon… - Respondió ella abrazándolo del cuello.

-¿Puedo hacerlo…? – Le preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

Kurumi asintió. – Haz conmigo lo que quieras, Zeon… -

-Kurumi…Kurumi… - Murmuró tomando en su mano su miembro erecto y comenzando a penetrarla lentamente.

-Ay… - Se quejó de dolor rasguñando la espalda del peligris.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando finalmente entró por completo, ambos jadeaban mientras sus sonrojos se intensificaban.

-¿Te-Te duele…? – Preguntó mirándola.

Kurumi negó con la cabeza. – E-Está bien…pu-puedes moverte… - Le dijo tratando de sonreírle a pesar de que había unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kurumi… - Murmuró comenzando a moverse con sutileza, no tardó mucho para que pequeños gemidos de ambos llenaran la habitación. – Kurumi…Kurumi, te amo…Kurumi… -

-Y-Yo también te amo, Zeon… - Respondió abrazándolo del cuello para darle un beso en los labios.

 _La he buscado por más de 2500 años…la persona que ha heredado su alma, la persona que puede ayudarme a remendar mi pecado, la persona que pueda proteger en esta ocasión…_

 _Yo siempre lo supe en alguna parte de mi corazón…sabía que Zeon era fuerte y amable, que su figura estricta y cruel solo era una cortina que escondía a su verdadero ser…porque él es gentil y muy bondadoso…él verdadero Zeon es un verdadero príncipe…y su corazón está lleno de nobleza…_

 ** _Kurumi, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, aunque en el cielo oscuro…una Luna solitaria brillará._**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE NOBLEZA! ¡Nobleza termina aquí! QwQ VVSAJVDVVLADJAS Me encariñé con esta serie de one-shots, realmente me dolerá no continuarla más TvT espero que les haya gustado QwQ muchas gracias a Hasumin-Chan, Karli Yanniel Shain, TechnaLux, Osvaldo877, Zeomi Kotori y a todos los demás que han leído Nobleza :'3 espero de corazón que les haya gustado de principio a fin TvT**

 **AJSDBKDAÑDAJSDJAKSDVAKVD SE VIENE ROMEO & CINDERELLA AL FIN! ESPERENLO! *W***

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	72. Nunca te Olvidaré

**Nombre: "Nunca te Olvidaré"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Zeon Bell y Dufaux Fon**

 **Género: Trágico.**

 **Descripción: "Pasamos muchas buenas cosas juntos, así que ahora te haré una promesa: yo nunca te olvidaré…"**

 **Espacio: Mundo Humano**

 **Advertencias: Si son delicados recomiendo leerlo con pañuelos cerca TvT**

* * *

 _"NUNCA TE OLVIDARE"_

 _Yo ya lo sabía…que en esta batalla habría bastantes cosas tristes…pero, aun así, tuve la fuerza necesaria para soportarlas, la razón de ello fue que estabas a mi lado, tú, la persona que estaba destinado para mí…_

En ese momento el centro de investigación explotó en miles de pedazos, pero la silueta de un niño con un manto largo estaba frente al chico de 16 años de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos verdes protegiéndolo de la explosión…el chico era peligris y sus ojos violetas brillaban intensamente, sacó un libro plateado de su manto y lo arrojó hacia el rubio, después de eso cruzó los brazos.

-Hey, tú…trata de leer ese libro. – Dijo el mamodo. – Sí logras hacerlo, te daré todo mi poder. –

El mayor miró con duda el libro y puso su mano sobre él, inmediatamente una luz plateada brilló sorprendiéndolo, el niño peligris sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te encontré, mi Guardián del Libro. – Agregó el peligris acuclillándose frente al rubio. – Ahora, ¿cuál es tú nombre? –

El rubio lo miró confundido por unos momentos. – Dufaux… - Murmuró en respuesta.

-Bien, mi nombre es Zeon. – Respondió el peligris sonriendo. – Las cosas serán divertidas a partir de ahora, así que cuento contigo, Dufaux. –

 _Hice tantas cosas malas con tal de alcanzar mi venganza y saciar el odio que yacía dentro de mí, pero a ti no te importaba en absoluto…simplemente lo aceptaste, porque te veías reflejado en lo que yo era._

 _Finalmente nos enfrentamos a Gash y a su compañero Kiyomaro tratando de saber quién de los dos había cometido el error…pero ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestras ideas eran equivocadas, y que el poder de nuestro odio jamás vencería al poder que Gash había obtenido gracias a los lazos con sus amigos._

 _Pero…a pesar de todo, jamás me dejaste solo, simplemente seguiste entendiéndome como lo habías hecho desde el día en que nos conocimos._

Zeon volteó al otro lado, mirando fijamente a Dufaux. – Dufaux, debes vivir, en la batalla final contra Baou se derramó todo tu odio y rabia ¿y qué fue lo que viste? –

 _"Sí…Gash tomó todo mi odio y mi rabia…y él lo lloró…y yo… ¿Qué es esto? Yo no tengo una respuesta, pero…" –_ Dufaux se sentó de rodillas al lado de Zeon.

 _-_ Vive por mí, Dufaux, ese es mi único deseo. – Zeon seguía mirándolo sin dejar de llorar. – Un tipo increíble no puede seguir siendo retenido por su pasado o la muerte por no poder manejarlo, debiste haberlo sentido también…un poder nacido del odio y la rabia no tiene sentido, algo dentro de ti nació como resultado de la batalla contra Gash, pero es probable que ni siquiera sabes lo que es aún…sin embargo, tienes que encontrar la respuesta a tu manera, pero antes tendrás que ver el mundo de otra manera… ¡Si sigues pensando "no me importa si muero", nunca te lo perdonaré! –

Dufaux lo miró y sonrió. – Entiendo, lo prometo. –

 _Los años pasaron y nuestra amistad siguió siendo la misma…a pesar de que habías cambiado físicamente, que tu rostro había madurado, que tu voz se había hecho más grave, que tu altura era mayor, que tu cabello rubio era más largo, tu ser seguía siendo el mismo…seguías siendo el mismo Dufaux que había conocido aquél día._

-Dufaux, ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó Zeon al ver que Dufaux estaba terminando de acomodarse la corbata.

-A trabajar. – Respondió mientras se comenzaba a poner los zapatos.

-Ah, cierto… ¿A qué hora regresas? – Preguntó mientras seguía comiéndose sus frituras.

-Me toca doble turno, así que llegaré para el amanecer. – Respondió el rubio tomando su maletín. – Así que te veré hasta mañana. –

-Ya veo…bueno, que te vaya bien. – Dijo el peligris despidiéndolo.

-Sí, me voy. – Dijo saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Ah… - Suspiró Zeon recostándose entre dos sillas. - ¿Y ahora qué haré? – Murmuró mirando el techo ligeramente deprimido.

 _No importaba qué tan ocupado estuvieras, siempre tratabas de dedicarme una pequeña parte de tu apretado tiempo aunque eso significara no descansar…al principio decidí no darle importancia, pero con el paso de los años comencé a notar que cada vez era más difícil para ti mantener esa rutina…_

 _Fue entonces cuando al fin me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado…tu cabello rubio ahora eran pequeños mechones blancos como la nieve, tu piel pálida estaba arrugada y desgastada, tu fuerte cuerpo ahora se movía con dificultad, tus ojos verdes ya no brillaban como antes, tu grave voz ahora era débil, tus energías ahora eran casi nulas, tu gran altura se había reducido casi a mi altura…_

 _He venido a visitarte como siempre pero no has respondido a mi llamado, supuse que estarías con el bueno para nada de Kiyomaro, así que fui a buscarte a su casa donde vive junto a Martel, Natsuki me ha contado que nuevamente tu enfermedad te hizo caer y estabas otra vez en el hospital, ¡ahora eres más débil, no puedes seguir comportándote como antes! Si sigues haciéndolo jamás saldrás de ese lugar tan blanco como tu cabello._

 _Cuando llegué a ese lugar me encontré en la sala de espera con Gash y Kurumi, quienes estaban junto a sus compañeros…todos tenían un semblante deprimido, ¿tan mal te has puesto que incluso la desgastada Martel llora con desesperación? Les pregunté por ti pero nadie me dio respuesta, no entendí su comportamiento así que simplemente me dirigí hacia tu habitación y entré._

 _Ahí estabas…recostado en esa pequeña cama, con no sé qué tantos tubos conectados a ti, la máquina a tu lado estaba descompuesta al parecer ya que no estaba haciendo ese molesto "pi…pi" de siempre. Me acerqué a ti y tomé tu mano que por alguna razón estaba más fría y pesada que otras veces, quería hablarte como siempre que estabas en ese lugar pero no sabía cómo comenzar._

-Je…realmente los humanos son débiles, mira que no tienes ni medio mes de haber salido de aquí y ya regresaste otra vez, te dije que dejaras de comportarte como si fueras un chico todavía, realmente tu no cambias nunca. – Dijo con un tono de diversión y reclamo mezclados.

 _Admito que me confundí por un momento… ¿Por qué seguías dormido a pesar de que estaba hablándote? ¿Acaso te habían sedado nuevamente? Solo eso explicaría por qué no me has respondido, pero ¿por qué los demás no me dijeron nada? Si necesitabas descansar solo debieron haberlo dicho, así no hubiera venido a molestarte…_

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Zeon viendo como varios enfermeros entraban y comenzaban a desconectar los aparatos de Dufaux. – Oigan ¿qué están haciendo? ¿No ven que está descansando? Déjenlo en paz. – Reclamó algo molesto.

Los enfermeros se vieron unos a otros sorprendidos y asintieron, luego una enfermera se dirigió hacia Zeon y lo tomó del hombro tratando de sonreírle.

-¿Era tu padre? – Preguntó amablemente la mujer.

-No, podría decirse que somos como hermanos. – Respondió Zeon algo desubicado por la repentina amabilidad de la mujer. – Pero no trate de cambiarme el tema, ¿por qué le están quitando los aparatos? Ah, espere, ¿acaso ya está mejor? ¿Eso significa que ya puede regresar a casa conmigo? Es molesto estar solo todo el tiempo. –

La mujer lo miró con algo de tristeza en su rostro y soltó un suspiro. – Lamento ser yo la que diga esto…pero el señor Fon ahora está en un lugar mejor. –

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntó confundido, después recordó todo lo que había visto en ese día y se comenzó a alterar…la máquina descompuesta, el "sedante", el llanto de Martel, el silencio de todos…sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a temblar al igual que sus labios, unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con rapidez. - ¿Qué está diciendo…? ¿A qué se refiere con eso…? ¡Respóndame! ¡¿A dónde se van a llevar a Dufaux?! ¡Dígamelo! ¡Dígalo! –

-Lo siento mucho pequeño. – Dijo la enfermera abrazándolo. – El señor Fon jamás abrirá los ojos de nuevo. –

-No… ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto, no lo es! ¡No! – Exclamó alterado empujándola y saliendo de la habitación corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos y un dolor terrible le oprimía el pecho.

 _Aquí estoy de nuevo como todos los años frente a esta tumba de mármol que lleva grabado tu nombre, el árbol de cerezo que plantamos cuando Martel iba a cumplir 20 años no ha florecido, pero es normal ya que estamos en invierno…la nieve comienza a caer y lo cubre todo de blanco, un color blanco puro…_

-Realmente los humanos son débiles…mira que no llegar más allá de los 102 años… - Murmuró el Zeon de 16 años aparentes mirando fijamente la tumba que llevaba grabado el nombre _DUFAUX FON. –_ No cabe duda de que eres una persona demasiado despreocupada, mira que actuar como un niño estando tan delicado. – Un silencio reinó en el lugar por unos momentos, la brisa fría movía los cabellos plateados del chico que miraba fijamente la tumba, la primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y luego comenzaron a seguirla las demás, el chico tapó su rostro con sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. – Realmente…eres un idiota, Dufaux…dijiste que no me dejarías solo otra vez…maldito mentiroso… -

 _Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que la falta de tu presencia deja un hueco profundo en mi corazón, mantuve mi promesa y he cuidado bien de tu casa en tu ausencia, me gustaría que volvieras para que vieras lo ordenada que está…vivimos buenos y malos momentos, pero todas esas memorias me confortan mientras espero tu regreso._

 _Aún si no planeas volver nunca, Dufaux, quiero que sepas algo…no importa cuánto tiempo pase ni qué llegue a suceder, te prometo que yo **nunca te olvidaré.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **TwT lo sé, soy demasiado cruel por escribir algo así...pero me nació la idea con un video y no pude resistirme las ganas de hacerlo TvT espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco uwu**

 **NOTA: El nuevo fanfic titulado "Another Romeo & Cinderella" ya fue publicado y lleva tres caps. por el momento, pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta por si les interesa leerlo n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	73. ¿Una Rosa?

**Nombre: "¿Una Rosa?"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personajes Principales: Kurumi Allen y Gash Bell**

 **Género: Pseudo-Romance**

 **Descripción: "Gash, ¿qué soy para ti?" - _"¡Una rosa!"…_ la respuesta del mamodo fue tan simple que ella no lo entendió, ¿a qué se refería el Rey con esas dos palabras?**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna**

* * *

 _"¿UNA ROSA?"_

Kurumi miraba fijamente la rosa roja en sus manos, habían pasado aproximadamente unas dos horas desde lo acontecido, pero simplemente no podía olvidar esas palabras…

 _-Gash, ¿qué soy yo para ti? –_

 _-¡Una rosa! –_

Kurumi suspiró, ¿a qué se refería al decir "una rosa"? ¿Qué significado tenían esas palabras? Llevaba dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero simplemente no lograba obtener una respuesta coherente que quedara con el pensamiento que el pequeño rey tenía…después de todo, Gash seguía siendo un niño inocente ¿no?

Por otro lado, Gash estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a los cuatro generales pertenecientes a Suiko, Fuuga, Makoku y Asgard, Zeon había sido obligado a asistir para cumplir su papel como general de Makoku, los tres generales mayores eran quienes mantenían la conversación hablando de las distintas situaciones de sus respectivos reinos, Gash parecía prestarles atención pero no era así…su mente estaba en otro lado.

 _"Gash, ¿qué soy yo para ti?"_ la pregunta de Kurumi seguía presente en su mente…aunque, a decir verdad, llevaba tiempo pensándolo, desde que la batalla de los 100 mamodos había terminado a decir verdad. Siempre lo pensó, todo el tiempo…se repetía esa pregunta una y otra y otra vez, hasta que finalmente logró encontrar la respuesta.

 _Una rosa._ No era solo porque el aroma de Kurumi fuera el olor a rosas, ni porque su color rojo le recordara a ella, no…no era nada de eso. Para él, la pelinegra era una rosa. ¿Por qué? Porque ella era fuerte, elegante y bella como una rosa, llena de color, viva, llamativa, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera que la viera…sí, Kurumi era una rosa. Una hermosa pero hiriente rosa.

Una rosa cubierta por espinas que impiden que él pueda poseerla, potentes espinas que se clavan en su piel y lo hieren, filosas espinas que lastiman su corazón por dentro…una rosa llena de espinas que flore con nobleza, pero que se marchita lentamente.

En realidad él ya lo sabía, aunque llegase a comprender los sentimientos de amor que Kurumi tenía por él jamás podría corresponderla… ¿Por qué? Porque ella no le pertenecía, ella jamás podría pertenecerle… _Kurumi era de Zeon._

Gash sabía que él no podía decidir eso, pero siempre lo presintió…después de todo su hermano era el fuerte, el poderoso, el respetado, _el que creció con Kurumi._ Ellos dos habían estado juntos casi toda la vida, compartieron sus secretos, crearon sus propios secretos juntos, pelearon para salvar al otro de las sombras, se perdonaron sin importar lo que el otro hubiera hecho, ellos eran _demasiado_ cercanos, algo que él jamás llegaría a ser con ella.

Sí…quizás Kurumi solo estaba confundida, él siempre estuvo en medio de la relación de Kurumi con Zeon. Él causó que se dividieran de niños, él causó la batalla dentro de Faudo, él causó que el libro de Zeon se quemara antes de que pudiera pelear al lado de Kurumi, él había causado todo el sufrimiento que ambos habían tenido que pasar…

Quizás Kurumi estaría mejor con alguien como Zeon, siempre reconocería eso…ellos dos lo merecían, estaba seguro de que su hermano sería capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de la pelinegra, sí…eso haría, la dejaría ir sin haberla poseído antes.

Él era feliz así, con solo admirara…la felicidad llenaba su corazón con el simple hecho de admirar la belleza de esa rosa, así no tendría que ser herido por sus espinas nunca más…

Sí…Kurumi era una rosa roja. _Su rosa que jamás tendría…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix~**

 **¿Recuerdan el primer one-shot que escribí de mi fic Bokura no Gash Bell!? Pues aquí vengo a dejarles la respuesta a la pregunta final de ese one-shot...espero que les haya gustado *u***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	74. Mi Dulce Cenicienta - Capítulo Extra

**Nombre: "Mi Dulce Cenicienta – Capítulo Extra"**

 **Basado en: Bokura no Gash Bell!**

 **Personaje Principal: Zeon Bell**

 **Género: Pseudo-Romance, Pensamientos.**

 **Descripción: "Mi clase está al lado de la tuya, te mandaré a hablar cuando necesite algo", fueron las palabras de Zeon que confundieron a Kurumi la primera vez que hablaron. ¿Por qué Zeon sabía su aula…pero no su nombre? Pequeño one-shot dedicado a Zeon, ubicando en un tiempo antes de los sucesos de Mi Dulce Cenicienta.**

 **Espacio: Mundo Mamodo**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _"MI DULCE CENICIENTA – CAPITULO EXTRA"_

Zeon Bell, de 7 años de edad, de temperamento frío y hostil, callado, introvertido, orgulloso, engreído, con escases de tacto y fácilmente irritable. Un chico que creció en soledad como el "guardaespaldas" de su hermano menor Gash, quien se llevaba todas las atenciones de las cuales él carecía. Temido por todos debido a su comportamiento cruel y duro, no era de extrañar que todos en su instituto huyera cuando lo veían venir.

¿Por qué había tenido que asistir al colegio? 6 años de su vida fue educado en casa, ¿por qué entonces ahora estaba en un instituto público? ¿Por qué no podía estudiar en casa como Gash? Claro, su hermano siempre tenía lo mejor, y a él le daban las sobras…

Todo era lo mismo ese día, la misma gente aterrada y débil, los mismos aburridos profesores, los mismos monótonos pasillos y corredores, las mismas aulas desgastadas, la misma soledad…cuando su día no podía ser peor, un suceso cambió todo por completo.

-Estoy harto de todo esto… ¿Por qué madre insistió en mandarme a este apestoso lugar? – Murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el desolado jardín trasero de la escuela ya que todos se encontraban en clase, clase que él se había saltado, aunque no era de extrañar, por muy mal que se comportara la escuela ni siquiera lo reprendía, ¿el poder de ser el hijo del Rey? Quizás. – Y encima este mugroso instituto no me da ni una sanción para mandarme a casa… ¿Qué clase de prisión es? – Un sonido en el techo del instituto llamó su atención, temiendo un "ataque sorpresa" de aquellos que deseaban la muerte de la familia real, rápidamente se giró al lugar. - ¿Eh…? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de que una chica pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos dorados saltara del edificio.

Ambos chicos cruzaron sus miradas segundos antes de que accidentalmente ella cayera encima de él, uniendo sus labios en un beso accidental, y tumbándolo dentro de la fuente trasera, empapándose ambos por completo.

-¿Qué demonios fue… - Dijo Zeon molesto levantando la mirada al frente mientras sobaba su cabeza que había chocado contra la parte central de la fuente. - …eso? – Murmuró levemente cuando su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con la de la chica sobre él, sus ojos dorados lo veían fijamente con confusión.

-¿Eh? ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo-Lo siento! – Exclamó la pelinegra agachando la cabeza avergonzada. - No vi por dónde iba y…por andar corriendo…caí encima de ti y te empapaste y… ¡Lo siento! –

-¿Uh? – Murmuró confundido. ¿Por qué ella no temblaba de miedo como los demás? ¿Por qué no rogaba por su vida como alguien más lo hubiera hecho? ¿Por qué su mirada sólo reflejaba vergüenza…pero no temor? - ¿Quién…? –

-¡Maldición! – Interrumpió la pelinegra mirando su reloj. - ¡Voy demasiado tarde! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo levantándose, saliendo de la fuente y alejándose a toda prisa mientras exprimía su ropa y su cabello.

-¡Oye…! – Exclamó Zeon tratando de detenerla, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. - ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Murmuró para sí mismo.

 ** _Ese momento fue el inicio de todo._**

Había pasado una semana desde aquél accidente en la fuente, después de una pequeña "investigación", Zeon se dio cuenta de que la chica de esa vez estaba en el salón vecino del suyo y que siempre estaba en compañía de la misma chica pelirroja y el mismo chico pelinaranja. ¿Por qué su repentino interés en ella? No lo sabía. Simplemente quería conocerla un poco más.

No podía olvidar esa mirada. Definitivamente nunca la olvidaría. Sus ojos que lo miraron fijamente sin temor, los primeros ojos de un desconocido que tuvieron el valor de mirar los suyos tan profundamente. Los primeros ojos que miró y lo hicieron perder el habla. Una mirada simplemente única.

Los meses pasaron y ella lo olvidó por completo, pero Zeon jamás pudo olvidarla. Jamás. Su corazón se tranquilizaba con solo verla de reojo en los pasillos o después de clases, eso era suficiente para él. Nunca imaginó que aquella chica que lo había hecho tropezar en el agua y logró salir con vida se convertiría en alguien importante para él en su futuro…

 ** _¿O acaso ya lo era desde un comienzo?_**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡DIOS! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir de Konjiki no Gash...me agarré actualizando mis otros proyectos que tiré este QwQ y más cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el final de Mi Dulce Cenicienta TwT bueno...este capítulo extra de MDC fue para sacar esa duda que a algunos les pudo haber quedado desde el inicio: ¿Por qué Zeon sabía cuál era el salón de Kurumi? Bueno, esta fue la respuesta. Y si creen que ese día cuando se "conocieron casualmente" en el inicio del mini-fic pues se equivocan... la verdad es que... ¡Zeon la seguía! ¡Sí, señores! ¡Zeon la seguía! ¡Aunque usted no lo crea! ¡Era todo un acosador!**

 **Zeon: *La zakeruguea* ¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE YA?! ¡Entendimos el punto! Además, ¡¿qué es eso de "engreído, con escases de tacto y fácilmente irritable"?!**

 **Yo: La verdad...**

 **Zeon: ¡ZAKERUGA!**

 **Yo: T-T ¡Fuera de mi estudio! *lo saca a patadas y asegura la puerta* Bueno, proseguiré antes de que me asesine...**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D si tienen alguna duda, no solo de Mi Dulce Cenicienta, sino de algún otro especial, mini-fic o demás de Bokura no Gash Bell! pueden decirme en los reviews y con gusto les haré un capítulo extra para responder esa duda uwu**

 **Y bueno...yo me voy corriendo porque aquí hay un duende furioso, chiquito pero peligroso... Dudas, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS! *Salta por la ventana y se va corriendo a Japón***


End file.
